Bakugan: Rise to Legend
by ariace613
Summary: Sequel to "Zenoheld's Revenge: Annihilation". In the aftermath of the Vexos and Zenoheld, the Brawlers have time to find the source of the mysterious data sent to them, only to find another enemy. They've taken down gods, destroyed world enders, but can they survive a Bakugan war? (You must read my earlier works to understand this.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back, you all! I know, it took me long enough. Sorry. But, I hope you won't be disappointed with the new arc. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters. **

XXX

Chapter One: Interspace Test Drive

Within a massive, well decorated hallway, with several corridors heading in many direction and a red staircase heading to a second floor, a portal opened right in the middle. Walking through it were three humans, a black haired teen wearing green, a blonde boy in blue, and an orange haired girl in purple and black.

"Well… it's so good to be home!", Marucho exhaled in relief. "The last time I was here…"

"When you left for Vestal, correct?", another voice asked. Walking down one of the halls was an aged man in a butler's uniform: Kato, the Marakura family butler. "Are you safe from those Vexos now, Master Marucho?", he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine!", Marucho exclaimed. "Where are mom and dad?"

"They have left for work", Kato replied, noticing the people behind Marucho afterward. "Hello there, Master Shun and Mistress Alice. I assume you are here to assist in testing Bakugan Interspace?"

"That's right", Shun confirmed.

"I understand", Kato replied. "It will take a while for the Interspace to be prepared. If you wish, I could escort you to guest rooms, where you two can refresh."

"How long are we going to be waiting?", Alice inquired.

"At the very least, five hours", Kato answered.

"Very well", Hydranoid agreed. "Let us know once you're ready. I'm anxious for a challenge."

"We _just_ got back from blowing up a planet killer", Alice deadpanned.

"And I barely broke a sweat", Hydranoid retorted. "I want a _real_ battle."

"I'd be happy to accommodate you, old friend", Ingram volunteered with relish. "I'm anxious to test out my new powers as well. Ours will be the first Bakugan battle within this "Bakugan Interspace"."

"I look forward to it", Hydranoid agreed ferociously.

"Until then, why not get some rest?", Shun prompted. "We've all had a long day."

"You're right, Shun", Marucho agreed. "You and Alice go get some rest. I'll take some time to get reacquainted with the Interspace's software."

Kato started walking down the hallway he had come from, the three Battle Brawlers present following him. The four walked through many rooms, one being a fountain decorated with Roman statues, another being a habitat for pandas, and another being a giant aquarium with a killer whale inside. Shun and Alice had been inside this mansion before, yet the sights still marveled them.

Kato momentarily stopped in front of two adjacent rooms. "These will be yours", he informed Alice and Shun.

"Thank you for your hospitality", Alice said to the butler.

"It's no problem", Kato responded. "Any friend of Master Marucho's is welcome here." Humorously, he added afterward, "In any case, it's not like you wish me to fly you to your lab in Moscow."

"She has a transporter card for that", Hydranoid sniped.

The Darkus and Ventus battlers walked inside their rooms then, leaving Marucho and Kato to continue onward.

While on their way, Kato began conversation. "I notice that the area around you is quieter than usual", he stated. Normally, Preyas and Elfin would've started a migraine-inducing argument by now. "Are Elfin and Preyas away?"

Marucho abruptly stopped upon hearing that. Looking down so his eyes didn't meet Kato's, Marucho let down a few tears. "They're gone", he finally answered.

"Oh", Kato replied. "I apologize for the insensitive question."

"It's fine", Marucho assured with a forced smile. "You didn't know. Let's get going."

The two continued their journey, walking down the hallway for another 11 minutes until they finally reached their lab. Several computers were present, their monitors showing the condition of the virtual project.

Marucho checked them to see that not only did they, in fact, finish the digital world, they also had completed several digitizing tests, which were all successful. "It's done!", he exclaimed.

"Almost, sir", an assistant agreed, walking toward him. "While our digitizing tests have gone well, there are two complications. The first is that, since none of us own Bakugan, we couldn't test how the system would work while housing a battle."

"That's a valid point", Elico agreed. "I don't believe your Interspace is ready just yet."

"The second problem is that we had no way of supplying our battlers with Bakugan", the assistant finished.

"That _is_ a major complication", Marucho agreed, sulking in thought before realizing something. "Wait, _had_? As in you have a solution?"

"We might", the assistant cautioned, pressing several buttons on the computer, pulling a screen up. "A few days ago, we received this data from an anonymous source." The screen showed days in the shape of a DNA double helix, going along with high pitched music.

Marucho gasped in surprise. "No way!", he awed.

"I'm far from an expert, Marucho", Elico noted, looking intently at the screen. "But it looks _too_ similar to our data to be a coincidence."

"It's not _too similar_", Marucho corrected. "It's _completely identical_!"

"Sir?", the assistant questioned, confused.

"How much of this data have you decrypted yet?", Marucho asked the assistant.

"Not much", the assistant replied. "We know it's something related to Bakugan, but not much else."

Marucho inserted a data card into the computer, causing a different tab to show on the screen. "I think this copy is slightly more decrypted", he stated. "We'll work on this one."

"What's more is that it automatically uploaded data into the Interspace", the assistant remarked. "We checked the software; it's undamaged. But there are four strange entities in Battle Arena 2. They seem to be biological in nature. Beyond that, we don't know much."

"We'll worry about that once we decrypt the data and get the Interspace ready", Marucho instructed. "Can you get the team together?"

"Yes sir."

XXX

Shun was laying down on his bed, eyes closed. But his mind was beyond awake, displaying images of the recent battles: the most notable one was Skyress obliterated by a red laser beam, leaving nothing left to see. Suddenly, he sat up.

"Shun", Ingram regarded. "Humans need their rest."

"I've had enough rest", Shun stated. "I think I'm gonna find Marucho."

"If you wish", Ingram agreed, his ball form closing and jumping into Shun's hand.

Shun excited his guest room and, remembering he had come from the left end of the corridor, turned right and started running. After almost a minute, he found himself in a gray laboratory with a high ceiling and several computers. On those computers were Marucho and five of his assistants.

"Marucho, how's Interspace going?", Shun called the question, startling the Aquos battler.

"Oh!", Marucho called, surprised. "Hey, Shun. It's going fine. Could you come here? I want to show you something."

"Ok", Shun agreed, walking up to where Marucho was. What he saw on Marucho's computer surprised him.

"Wow", he muttered.

What he saw was schematics for a Bakugan related weapon.

"Yeah. Battle Gear", Marucho announced. "An attachment to Bakugan that is made from their own DNA. It's like an extension of their power."

"It's… amazing", Shun agreed. "This was _within_ the data?"

"I can barely believe it, either!", Marucho acknowledged. "We've already run simulations. It seems Elico, Ingram _and_ Hydranoid are all compatible. If you want, you could get your own."

"I'd rather not", Ingram protested. "I have just evolved in battle, _earned_ my power. I'd rather fight with my power, not rely on machinery."

"I agree with you, Ingram", Shun stated. "But we need to consider where this data came from. It's beyond likely they have this _Battle Gear_. If they're hostile, I'd rather fight on an even playing field."

"Perhaps", Ingram conceded. "What of Elico?"

"I'm here", Elico stated, his ball form in a Bakugan scanning device.

"We need to examine their DNA to build Battle Gear for them", Marucho explained. "They won't be able to battle for a while, but my assistants are still working on activating the Interspace."

"Ok", Shun said. "Guess we'll have to wait."

XXX

Alice woke up on a rather fancy and comfortable white bed. _Wait, where am i?!_, she thought in a momentary panic. "Oh, right. Marucho's house."

"You alright, Alice?", Hydranoid asked. "Any nightmares?"

"No nightmares. Just a bit jumpy", Alice said. "We just came back from fighting a war, if you're not aware."

"I'm aware", Hydranoid replied. "I wonder… what would Leonidas think of what we've accomplished?"

"He'd probably be jealous", Alice said thoughtfully. "But… he'd then congratulate you on your evolution."

"Probably", Hydranoid agreed wistfully. "I wonder how long we've been here."

Alice looked at an electric clock that now read 7:46 am. When she forest got into the room, it was 12:20 pm. "Almost seven and a half hours", Alice told Hydranoid. "Marucho should be finished by now."

With that resolve, Alice grabbed Hydranoid and her transporter card, using the latter to transport herself to Marucho.

A moment later, Alice found herself in a laboratory overlooking a circular platform. Shun and Marucho were each leaning against a wall, on a bench and dozed off.

"You ok?", she asked them.

"They've had a long night", Kato said behind Alice. "Perhaps it's better to let them rest."

"Fair enough", Alice conceded. "What were they doing?"

"Several things", Kato replied, tossing a device to Alice, who caught it instantly. "By the way, they wanted me to give this to you."

Alice examined the device, the purple band to go around her wrist, the small touchscreen. "Ah, yes. The 'Baku Pod' found within the data", Alice identified the object. "Thank you. How's the Interspace going?"

"It's ready for your usage", Kato answered. "And, if you wish, there is an opponent for you."

"What are you taking about?", Hydranoid questioned.

"The mysterious data that you and your friends received", Kato explained. "We received it, as well. The data proceeded to upload four digital Bakugan into one of our arena. If you wish, we could program a digital battler to be your opponent."

"Wait, wait", Alice stopped the butler. "Time out. Back from the top: You also received the data."

"Correct."

"It uploaded four Bakugan into the Interspace."

"Correct."

"And you can program a digital opponent for me to battle?"

"Yes."

"Ok", Alice said. "Ok. This'll work. Thank you."

"It's no problem, Mistress Alice", Kato responded, going to a widow and pointing out of it. "If you wish, that platform over there is where you'll be digitized."

"Good to know", Alice replied, using her transporter card to instantly get to the platform Kato described.

"I… see", Kato muttered, taken aback by the transporter card. He then went back to reality and began typing buttons on the computer. Soon enough, Alice disappeared from the platform, digitized into Bakugan Interspace.

XXX

Alice suddenly appeared in a completely new environment. There were several buildings, beige in color, but that's not what grabbed Alice's attention. What drew Alice's eyes was the sky, blue and adorned with green squares.

"So, this is Marucho's 'Bakugan Interspace' ", Alice thought out loud.

"Indeed it is", Kato's voice echoed throughout the virtual world. A holo screen appeared showing his face. "I see the journey went swimmingly."

"Yeah, it did", Alice reassured him. "Where are those Bakugan of yours?"

"Just a moment", Kato replied. A few seconds later, Alice was transported to another area of the Interspace. This area had a circular beige platform, surrounded by platforms with empty seats.

On the central platform were four Bakugan: one was green, mostly humanoid, and supported green wings. Another was blue and sported sunglasses, water guns at the waist and fins. Another was light brown and resembled a titan and had a circular plate in it's chest. The last was white, with red shades, and seemed to be a cross of a human and a machine.

"What kind of Bakugan are those?", Alice wondered.

"I have no idea", Hydranoid admitted. "I've been on New Vestroia for a long time. I've seen everything it had to offer. But these are rather alien to me."

"That's… concerning", Alice admitted.

Right then, before Hydranoid and Alice's eyes, the four Bakugan glowed their attribute colors and reverted to ball form. The Haos and Subterra Bakugan raced in front of Alice, ahead of the other ones.

"I suppose we have our opponents", Hydranoid said. "Two against one. I was worried this wouldn't be a fair fight."

"Don't get cocky", Alice cautioned. "Normally, I'd agree, but we have no idea what these Bakugan are capable of."

"And now, to get your opponent", Kato's voice echoed. A multicolored light engulfed Alice for the briefest moment, before the light receded and went to the other side of the field. When the light receded, it revealed…

"Why are there two of you?", Hydranoid questioned.

The figure, in fact, shared many features with Alice, but there were differences. The hair was honey blonde instead of orange. She wore an orange skirt and white shirt. Otherwise, they were identical in appearance.

"You made a digital avatar of me from my statistics", Alice guessed, regarding Kato.

"Correct", Kato confirmed.

For a moment, Alice had a flashback to one of Masquerade's memories, how Exedra attempted to unsettle Masquerade by making an illusory Alice to battle him. Now, it seemed _she_ would have a similar opportunity.

The two Bakugan that had wordlessly challenged Alice raced to the avatar, who caught them mechanically.

"Let's put this arena to the test", Alice said.

"And my new powers", Hydranoid added.

"Bring it on!", the avatar countered, her emotionless voice echoing throughout the area.

Both battlers raised their Baku Pods, which shone multicolored light for a moment. The area surrounding them glowed in the same multicolored light, which died down. The battle was on.

"Gate Card, set!", the avatar called, throwing a Gate Card onto the ground.

"She doesn't miss a beat", Alice remarked, surprised by how quickly the avatar had began the battle.

"Bakugan, brawl!", the avatar continued, throwing the Haos Bakugan onto the field. "Bakugan, stand! Rise, Haos Aranaut!" From a flash of yellow light, the Haos Bakugan backflipped into the arena.

"We've got ourselves an acrobat", Hydranoid murmured.

"You ready?", Alice asked her Bakugan.

"I'm done with caution", Hydranoid growled. "Throw. Me. IN!"

"Bakugan, brawl!", Alice yelled, throwing Hydranoid into the fray. "Bakugan, stand! Darkus Blackout Hydranoid!" Upon her announcement, the five headed Bakugan appeared on the field, his body alone emitting a massive amount of negative power, even in the virtual arena.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900_

_Aranaut: 800_

"That's a powerful Bakugan", Alice remarked.

"We're more powerful", Hydranoid argued.

Suddenly, the Bakugan raced forward and landed a punch on Hydranoid, who took a step back from the velocity. Hydranoid's two side heads lashed out, gabbing the humanoid Bakugan from its arms.

"No cheap shots!", Hydranoid reprimanded fiercely.

The avatar raised her Baku Pod, displaying a holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Mirage Up!**", she announced.

The Haos Bakugan's body began to glow yellow, gaining power. Eventually, it's feet jumped off the ground and lurched its body into the air, freeing itself from Hydranoid's grip.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900_

_Aranaut: 800+300=1100_

"Fancy jumping tricks won't win you this battle!", Hydranoid roared in challenge.

The avatar showed no irritation as she raised her arm, displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Spiral Glowdown!**"

From within the air, the Haos Bakugan snapped its legs together and spun, descending toward Hydranoid.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900_

_Aranaut: 1100+300=1400_

"Alice!", Hydranoid goaded. "What are you waiting for?!"

"If you insist", Alice replied, raising her own arm. Her Baku Pod displayed an ability of its own. "**Ability Activate! Havoc Trident!**"

Each of Hydranoid's heads readied an orb of purple and black Darkus energy, waiting as Aranaut descended closer.

"Wait… wait… now!", Alice exclaimed.

"You're mine!", Hydranoid shouted, his central head retiring its orb. The energy ball collided with Aranaut, and the resulting explosion knocked Aranaut off course.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900_

_Aranaut: 1400-500=900_

"Nice try", Hydranoid mocked. "But you're no match!" Hydranoid's other for heads released their attacks, sailing right for Aranaut.

"Bakugan, brawl!", the avatar countered, tossing the Subterra Bakugan into the battle. "Bakugan, stand! Rise, Subterra Coredem!" The Subterra titan-like Bakugan appeared in between of Aranaut and Hydranoid. The orbs struck his body, to little effect.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900_

_(Aranaut: 900, Coredem: 800)=1700_

"Two at once", Hydranoid muttered. "A challenge."

Immediately, the avatar raised her Baku Pod, displaying two abilities: one on top of the other. "**Double Ability Activate! Phantom Blow and Vector Fist!**"

Coredem's two hands became coated in orange energy. With little warning, Coredem slammed its fists forward, sending the energy at Hydranoid, who growled as the energy hit him.

Aranaut, after Coredem made its move, created white poles with sideways handles for each hand, charging with deadly velocity to confront the hydra.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900_

_(Aranaut: 900+400=1300, Coredem: 800+400=1200)=2500_

"Ready, Hydranoid?", Alice asked, raising her hand once again. Her Baku Pod displayed another ability.

"Let's go!", Hydranoid prompted.

"**Ability Activate! Chaos Armageddon!**", Alice yelled.

Hydranoid opened all five of his mouths, firing a stream of dark purple energy from each. The five energy streams combined into one monumental blast right before it hit the approaching Aranaut. Said Bakugan was completely overwhelmed, being swept off its feet and into Coredem. As the blast ceased, a dark purple explosion resulted. When the explosion ceased, Aranaut and Coredem were already in ball form.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900+600=1500_

_(Aranaut: 1300-600=700, Coredem: 1200-600=600)=1300_

_Avatar Alice: 60%_

"Nice job, Hydranoid", Alice congratulated as she caught his ball form.

"That was too easy", Hydranoid complained.

As they spoke, multicolored energy shot from the ball forms of the defeated Bakugan and into the sky, disappearing from view.

"That's odd", Alice admitted.

The two Bakugan then jumped into the avatar's waiting hand. After that, the avatar went unresponsive, waiting for battle.

"It's our turn, Alice!", Hydranoid reminded Alice.

"I know", Alice replied, throwing her own Gate Card onto the ground. Afterward, she threw in her Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Blackout Hydranoid!" The Darkus hydra once again rose on the arena.

"Bakugan, brawl!", the avatar called, throwing both her Bakugan in at once. "Bakugan, stand! Rise, Subterra Coredem and Haos Aranaut!" Upon the avatar's command, Coredem and Aranaut made their appearances.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900_

_(Aranaut: 800, Coredem: 800)=1600_

_Hydranoid has the power to take both those Bakugan at once_, Alice thought. _But, there is strength in numbers. I'll have to stay alert_. With no time to waste, Alice positioned her Baku Pod, displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Hyper Lash Impact!**"

From each of Hydranoid's eight wings, a mini head stretched to an elastic rope extended. The mini heads opened their mouths, pointing at the other two Bakugan, and charging purple energy.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900+400=1300_

_(Aranaut: 800-300=500, Coredem: 800-300=500)=1000_

The digital avatar, however, caused two holographic abilities to appear over her Baku Pod. "**Double Ability Activate! Mirage Fist and Crush Arrow!**"

Aranaut created white poles with sideways handles for each hand, charging with deadly velocity to confront the hydra. As Hydranoid let loose his lasers from his mini heads, Aranaut deflected them, nullifying the ability.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1300-400-200=700_

_(Aranaut: 500+300+200=1000, Coredem: 500+300=800)=1800_

Coredem, meanwhile, aimed its chest directly at Hydranoid, it's circular plate firing a massive orange energy beam at the Darkus Bakugan. Aranaut quickly evaded and got out of firing range, but Hydranoid didn't have that kind of agility.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 700-400=300_

_(Aranaut: 1000, Coredem: 800+400=1200)=2200_

To protect Hydranoid, Alice quickly put another two abilities into use. "**Double Ability Activate! Havoc Trident and Fusion Ability Terminal Impact!**"

Each of Hydranoid's heads readied an orb of purple and black Darkus energy, then enlarging as the Fusion Ability took in effect. As Hydranoid released the power, one orb collided with Coredem's attack, canceling it out. The rest sailed to connect with Aranaut and Coredem.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 300+400=700_

_(Aranaut: 1000-500=500, Coredem: 1200-500-400=300)=800_

As the orbs hot their targets, Coredem and Aranaut were sent back a few feet, but the regained their footing just as quickly.

"Had enough?", Hydranoid taunted.

In response, the avatar got another two abilities ready. "**Double Ability Activate! Fist Alley and Phantom Blow!**"

Aranaut stopped moving and pointed its poles at Hydranoid, letting loose several blasts of yellow energy at the hydra.

Coredem, at the same time, coated its fists in orange energy. As Coredem punched with both fists, the energy went flying toward Hydranoid.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 700_

_(Aranaut: 500+400=900, Coredem: 300+400=700)=1600_

In her own response, Alice loaded another ability. "**Ability Activate! Gazer Barrage!**"

All five of Hydranoid's heads readied an orb of purple energy, crackling with power, before launching them at the adversary. Within a quarter of a second, the process repeated. Over the course of two seconds, 40 orbs were sent, and Hydranoid want anywhere near done. The light energy and orange blasts collided with two orbs apiece, but the rest assaulted Coredem and Aranaut. As the orbs struck the two relentlessly, a series of purple explosions left them at Hydranoid's mercy.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 700+400=1100_

_(Aranaut: 900-400=500, Coredem: 700-400=300)=800_

"And now, to finish them off", Alice muttered. "**Gate Card Open! Active Ghost!**"

As the relentless assault finally ended, the Gate Card glowed white, threatening to overcome the Bakugan.

The avatar quickly loaded an ability to respond. "**Ability Activate! Valkyrie Fist!**"

Aranaut put its hands together, raising them above its head and coating them in light energy. Aranaut then slammed its fist into the ground, shattering the Gate Card, making it useless.

"Why won't they go down!?", Hydranoid angrily demanded.

Suddenly, the avatar raised her left hand to her face, using her right hand to press several buttons on it. Two devices appeared, one constructed of yellow electrons, and another constructed of orange electrons.

"_Ready: Battle Crusher. Ready: Rock Hammer_", the Baku Pod reported.

"Battle Gear… Boost!", the avatar called, throwing the devices at her Bakugan. The two Bakugan were engulfed in flashed of light with colors corresponding to their attributes.

When the glow died down, both Bakugan had new weapons on them. Aranaut had several metallic plates surrounding it, all connected by yellow energy. A cannon was arching from his back, to the right of Aranaut's head.

Coredem, as well, developed a weapon. A metallic machine was on its back, with a spiked wrecking ball on one side, a bladed jackhammer on the other, and two cannons in the center, extending above Coredem's head.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1100_

_(Aranaut: 600, Coredem: 400)=1000_

"What's going on?!", Alice asked, alarmed.

"They seem to be a new kind of weapon", Hydranoid observed. "Do. Your. WORST!"

The avatar obliged, her Baku Pod displaying a holographic ability. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate! Battle Crusher Duke!**"

Aranaut's cannon auto locked in Hydranoid, firing an extensive yellow blast. The blast hit Hydranoid with no time for Alice to counter, but Hydranoid withstood the attack.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1100_

_(Aranaut: 600+500=1100, Coredem: 400)=1500_

"Impressive power", Alice admitted, displaying another holographic ability from her Baku Pod. "But we can top that! **Ability Activate! Chaos Armageddon!**"

Each of Hydranoid's heads launched a substantial blast of dark purple energy, heading straight for Aranaut. The Haos Bakugan wafted no time in positioning its plates defensively. Once the attack hit, the plates deflected it in every other direction, leaving Aranaut and Coredem undamaged.

"Impossible!", Hydranoid growled.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1100+300=1400_

_(Aranaut: 1100-300=800, Coredem: 400-300=100)=900_

"They halved the ability effect!", Alice realised.

The avatar continued her attack, displaying another holographic ability from her Baku Pod. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate! Rock Hammer Beo Blaster!**"

Coredem's cannons trained onto Hydranoid, charging up orange energy in each. When the two cannons released, Hydranoid countered by firing another blast of Darkus energy from each mouth. The two attacks were locked in a stalemate for a moment before the orange energy pushed back the dark purple energy, striking Hydranoid true.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1400-400=1000_

_(Aranaut: 800, Coredem: 100+400=500)=1300_

Unable to take any more, Hydranoid collapsed, going to ball form afterward. Aranaut and Coredem, along with their equipment, left the field afterward.

_Alice: 40%_

"Battle Gear…", Alice's voice trailed off.

"I guess you were right about not knowing what to expect", Hydranoid admitted. "That equipment of theirs got me. But I'll get them back."

"I'm sure we will", Alice agreed.

"Gate Card, set!", the avatar yelled, throwing in a new Gate Card. She then threw in her two Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Haos Aranaut! Rise, Subterra Coredem!" As announced, Aranaut and Coredem took the field once again, glaring at Alice's direction.

"Well, let's go!", Alice said, throwing in her Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Darkus Blackout Hydranoid!" Hydranoid appeared on three field again, giving Aranaut and Coredem glares from all five heads.

"Battle Gear… Boost!", the avatar followed, throwing the equipment onto the Bakugan again.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900_

_(Aranaut: 900, Coredem: 900)=1800_

Immediately, Alice raised her left hand, her Baku Pod displaying a holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Blackout Trident!**"

Each of Hydranoid's five heads prepared an orb of pure black Darkus energy, the size of the head that had created it crackling with purple electricity. When Hydranoid released them all, they went soaring toward Aranaut and Coredem.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900+=1400_

_(Aranaut: 900-500=400, Coredem: 900-500=400)=800_

Just as quickly, the avatar displayed two abilities on her Baku Pod. "**Double Ability Activate! Light Wave and Hammer Blow!**"

Right before the five orbs could connect with Aranaut and Coredem, the former traced in front of the latter, creating a screen of light energy, which canceled out and nullified the ability.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1400-500=900_

_(Aranaut: 400+500=900, Coredem: 400+500=900)=1800_

Once the screen disappeared, Coredem raised its right fist, choosing it in orange energy. As the energy level reached critical, Coredem punched forward, forcing the energy in Hydranoid's direction.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900-300=600_

_(Aranaut: 900, Coredem: 900+300=1200)=2100_

"We won't be taken down!", Hydranoid proclaimed. "You'll be destroyed!"

"Right!", Alice agreed, making one more holographic ability appear over her Baku Pod. "Let's take them! **Ability Activate! Deathly Enforcement!**"

Right before the orange energy could hit Hydranoid, the five headed Bakugan's body was coated in negative energy, protecting him from the attack.

"That almost tickled", Hydranoid mocked.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 600+300+500=1400_

_(Aranaut: 900, Coredem: 1200)=2100_

"We've just returned to our base power level. plus 500", Alice told Hydranoid. "We're back in this battle."

"**Battle Gear Ability Activate!**", the avatar called, her next ability ready. "**Battle Crusher Duke!**"

For another time, Aranaut's cannon auto locked in Hydranoid, firing an extensive yellow blast. Hydranoid took the attack and, thanks to the earlier ability absorbing most of the blast, felt little worse for wear.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1400_

_(Aranaut: 900+500=1400, Coredem: 1200)=2600_

"I won't be taken down so easily!", Hydranoid promised.

"**Gate Card Open!**", the avatar continued, opening the command card. "**Gaia Enforcement!**"

As the Gate Card glowed white, Hydranoid suddenly collapsed on the ground, immobile.

Alice was about to ready another ability, only to find it wasn't working. "They blocked our abilities!", she realized.

Before their eyes, orange energy seeped from the Gate Card and into Coredem's equipment, boosting its capacity.

"They've powered up using that Gate Card!", Alice stated with dread. "Hydranoid, get out of there!"

"I won't back down!", Hydranoid growled.

"**Battle Gear Ability Activate!**", the avatar finished her attack. "**Rock Hammer Battle Element!**"

The equipment detached its weaponry into Coredem's hands, a spiked wrecking ball and a bladed jackhammer. Coredem the those weapons at Hydranoid with impossible strength. The weapons slammed into Hydranoid, forcing him into the ground.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1400-500=900_

_(Aranaut: 1400, Coredem: 1200+500=1700)=3100_

"No! Hydranoid!", Alice exclaimed.

Just then, the Gate Card's light died down. Alice checked her Baku Pod to see her ability prepared.

"That Gate Card must've only stayed in effect till that Battle Gear Ability was used", Alice reasoned. "It's time to battle seriously. This battle is ours, Hydranoid! **Ability Activate! Singularity!**"

Hydranoid began to rise again, his body becoming the center of a dark whirlwind, protecting him from further attack. Yellow energy seeped out of Aranaut and into the whirlwind, and orange energy was sucked out of Coredem and joined the whirlwind. When the storm dissipated, Hydranoid was still there, as battle ready as ever.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900+500+800=2200_

_(Aranaut: 1400-500=900, Coredem: 1700-800=900)=1800_

The avatar was unresponsive, the A.I. evidently having trouble processing the data. She didn't use another ability.

"If they're not doing anything…", Alice reasoned. "Go! Take them out!"

"With pleasure!" With the opening, Hydranoid slammed into Aranaut and Coredem with tremendous force, knocking them both to fall onto the ground. But they didn't get back up. The pain caused both to revert, ending the battle.

_Avatar Alice: 0%_

Once the battle ended, the digital avatar disappeared, fading into data.

"Great job, Hydranoid", Alice congratulated her partner as she caught his ball form.

As they spoke, the defeated Bakugan once again shot a multicolored beam into the sky.

"It was tough", Hydranoid admitted. "They were formidable opponents, especially with that 'Battle Gear'."

"Come on, let's get back to the real world", Alice suggested. "Kato?"

"Right away, miss", Kato replied.

A couple seconds later, Alice disappeared from the virtual world, going back to reality.

XXX

As Alice returned to the digitizing room, she immediately used her transporter card to get to the lab within moments. When she got there, she saw Kato, Marucho and Shun all awake.

"We saw that battle of yours", Shun stated. "Impressive."

"To think Hydranoid could take two Battle Gear at once and win", Marucho muttered, in awe.

"You know about that?", Alice asked.

"Battle Gear schematics were found within the data", Shun explained. "It was just a matter of decrypting it enough. Marucho and I were integrating our Bakugan to Battle Gear. Guess we dozed off."

"So Ingram and Elico can use this Battle Gear?", Hydranoid questioned.

"You as well, Hydranoid", Elico sniped. "You could also gain that power."

"I already _have_ the power", Hydranoid countered. "I don't need Battle Gear. I didn't need it for Zenoheld, I didn't need it fort those Bakugan that _were_ using it. I don't need it."

"If that's your choice, Hydranoid, I'll respect it", Alice told her partner.

"As you wish", Kato replied.

"Well, I guess it's our turn, Shun", Marucho said. "We'll take on those other two."

"Sounds fair enough", Shun agreed.

XXX

In the top of a massive crystalline spire, surrounded by smaller crystalline buildings and under a dome, several beings of the same species were at work on computers. They shared similar features: pale blue skin, green eyes without irises, and white clothing. Two females, evidently sisters by appearance, were overseeing them, the older wearing diamond-shaped earrings.

"Any luck?", the younger sister asked the technicians.

"I don't think so", the head technician said. "We can only do so much while under siege against Gundalia. Even if we could track down the source, even getting there without being intercepted would be a miracle."

"Then I suppose we'll have to gift this war without help", the older sister said.

"They might have received our distress call", the younger argued. "Or… the digital Bakugan we programmed into the data could find a Bakugan powerful enough."

"Then all we can do is hope they did."

XXX

In a rocky spire on a desolate, dark planet, with punctures through the ceiling providing the only natural light to the settlements and palace, several technicians of that species were at work. Receiving their report, a large humanoid with gray, cracked skin, yellow bands on his head, a well kept brown mustache and beard and two claw-toes on each foot, and adorned with an orange cloak, went to a throne room. Inside the throne room, he knelt before the only other occupant: white hair dyed purple at its ends, a dark purple cloak, and similar features to the rest of his species.

"We've found the source of the disturbance, Emperor", the orange cloaked one stated. "Per your command, a team will be dispatched to investigate."

"Give the order at once, Nurzak", the purple cloaked one commanded. "I want the source of that disturbance found and captured."

"By your command."

XXX

**It's time to play a new game I've thought of. It's called "Yes, I Know." **

**The Neathian guardians should have a base of 900, not 800? Yes, I Know. It's a creative liberty. **

**Gaia Enforcement, according to the wiki page, is supposed to completely block abilities? Yes, I Know. I've read it. But I also remember the Jake vs. Kazarina battle, where Kazarina uses an ability after its activated. So, I made that change. **

**Hydranoid is pretty overpowered now? Yes, I Know. **

**Now that that's out of the way, I hope you enjoyed! If you did, be sure to follow or favorite the story. If you want to say anything, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Until next time, goodbye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter. So, I've come back. First, I need to make sure you know: I've made it so Blast Elico can use Battle Gear in my story. And now, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters. **

XXX

Chapter 2: Gear Testing

Within a dimly lit, black corridor, inside a gray spire-shaped building, five beings were heading down the corridor. They all shared the similar features of their species, gray, cracked skin, equally cracked yellow headbands, yellow eyes, and two toe-claws on each foot. Beyond that, they had several differences from each other.

One was obviously male, wearing an orange shirt with a brown collar, black pants and brown shinguards. His hair was colored blue. This was Mason Brown, an elite Subterra battler.

Another was a female, with a royal blue dress, covered by a lighter blue colored jacket, clear glasses, and black leggings with black high heels. Her hair was blue, as well. This was Lena Isis, an elite Aquos battler.

Another was a male, bulkier than Mason. He wore a red shirt, with a darker red jacket over that, and black pants. His hair was light blonde. This was Sid Arkale, an elite Pyrus battler.

Another was a shorter female, with a dark blue jumpsuit, partially covered by a white skirt and yellow shoulder guards. She had white sleeves, leading to yellow, and yellow boots. Over her left eye was a red jewel. Her hair, flowing down her back, was green. This was Zenet Surrow, an elite Haos battler.

The last one was a taller male, wearing a white undershirt, a dark green jacket, and black pants. He carried a blue book in his right hand. His hair was orange, dyed red as it reached his back. This was Jesse Glenn, an elite Ventus battler.

"So, what was our orders again?", Zenet asked the others. "Just wanna be sure we don't make any mistakes."

Mason groaned in annoyance. "Try to pay attention", he deadpanned. "A little while back, Gundalia was struck by an interdimensional shockwave. We've figured out where it came from. Now, we're scouting the source. If it's something we can use for the war, we are to capture it. _Especially_ if it's a Bakugan." It was clear by his tone that he commanded them.

"Yes", Lena agreed. "Unlike _some_ of us, Mason and I seem to pay attention." She glanced at Zenet, Sid and Jesse at that.

"I think that unfair", Jesse retorted. "As a professional actor, I find it important to read my scripts and listen to my directors. The show would be a catastrophe if I did not."

"Jesse… shut up", Sid said emotionlessly.

"How could one provide an entertaining performance if he stayed silent?", Jesse argued. "Have you never heard of improv?"

"No, I haven't", Sid growled. "Shut up."

"Unfortunately for you, the show must go on", Jesse stated with finality.

"That's it!", Sid roared, about to tackle Jesse, but Mason stopped him with a hand wave.

"Save it", Mason ordered. "You might need that energy for the target. Don't waste it on something so trivial."

"...ok", Sid agreed after a moment. "You've probably got a point there."

"On that happy note, we've arrived at the transporter room", Zenet said. True to her word, they excited the hallway to see a circular room with one slightly raised circular platform in the center. Control panels, manned by technicians, ringed the edge of the room.

"Our mission begins", Lena stated.

"Quite a dramatic flare", Jesse complimented. "You would do very well in theater."

"Jesse, be quiet", Mason ordered. Jesse obeyed.

The five walked onto the platform, instantly being transported to the source of the interdimensional shockwave.

XXX

Shun and Marucho were on the platform used to integrate them with Bakugan Interspace, looking up at the control room, where Kato and Alice were, through a window. Kato himself was at the controls, concluding his preparations to digitize them.

"Master Marucho, are you sure about this?", Kato asked. "The Interspace has already been tested by Alice…"

"Yes, I am", Marucho replied sternly. "This isn't about testing _Bakugan Interspace_ anymore. It's about testing those _Bakugan_, and our _Battle Gear_."

"Very well, then", Kato replied, finishing his final preparations. As the two Brawlers were being digitized, Kato told them, "Good hunting, sir."

Once they disappeared, Kato and Alice refocused on a television screen that showed inside the virtual world, seeing Marucho lead Shun to a specific arena.

"What do you suppose their chances of winning are?", Hydranoid asked his redheaded partner.

"The Bakugan we fought weren't that powerful until they used those Battle Gear", Alice reminisced. "If Shun and Marucho are fighting fire with fire, I'd say they have a pretty big chance."

"Fair enough", Hydranoid agreed. "But still, if Ingram loses to one of those Bakugan, with his evolved abilities…"

"Why not have faith in your friend?", Alice asked her Bakugan.

"Of course I have faith in Ingram", Hydranoid defended himself. "I just don't know how powerful he is now. I know _Master _Ingram would probably lose to one of those Bakugan, but I don't know how far _Typhoon_ Ingram has advanced."

"He advanced enough", Alice promised him. "They'll come through."

"Only one way to find out."

XXX

Shun and Marucho appeared inside Bakugan Interspace, with several beige buildings surrounding them and a black sky with green squares above.

"So, _this_ is Bakugan Interspace", Shun said, in awe. "It feels… real."

"I know", Marucho agreed. "This is my first time _within_ the Interspace. I can _still_ barely believe it actually works!"

"We can be in awe later", Ingram urged. "Where are those Bakugan?"

"Don't worry, I know the way", Marucho assured the Ventus Bakugan.

Marucho turned around and began walking, leading Shun toward one of the arenas. After a bit of walking, they entered the arena, witnessing the four mysterious Bakugan for the first time.

"So, these are those Bakugan?", Elico rhetorically asked. "Ha! They don't look so impressive."

"Looks can be deceiving", Shun warned the Aquos Bakugan. "As the saying goes, 'every rose has its thorn.' They may not seem very tough, but their Battle Gear makes them formidable opponents."

"Maybe so, but we have our own Battle Gear now", Ingram retorted.

"Well, let's see how good they are", Marucho said, the two approaching the Bakugan.

The four Bakugan glowed their respective attribute colors, transitioning into their ball forms. As the balls descended toward the ground, The Aquos and Ventus Bakugan raced to greet the challengers.

"So, these are our opponents", Shun guessed.

"Judging by their colors, they look Aquos and Ventus to me", Marucho observed. "Hey! That's just like us, Shun!"

"So, how do you want to do this?", Shun asked the Aquos battler. "Take them both together, or we each take one?"

"I'd rather battle on my own", Elico requested. "I want to see how I fare without help."

"I'm in absolute agreement, Elico", Ingram stated. "I want to see how far these Bakugan can push my new powers."

"Very well, then", Shun said, recognizing his partner's preference. "We'll battle them separately."

"You can go first, Shun", Marucho told his friend. "I need time to formulate my strategy."

"Ok", Shun agreed.

"Kato, can you do that thing?", Marucho called out.

"Certainly. Please stand by for your opponent, Shun", Kato boomed.

A multicolored light surrounded Shun for the briefest moment, before receding. The light reappeared in the other side of the battlefield, and once it receded again, it showed a figure very similar to Shun. The pants were the same, but the jacket was light green, and the hair was brown.

"That's… creepy", Marucho exhaled.

"Whatever", Shun deadpanned, brandishing his dark green Baku Pod. The avatar did the same. "Let's go!" Both Baku Pods shined multicolored light, initiating the battle within moments.

"I'll go first!", the avatar started, tossing a Gate Card onto the ground. "Gate Card set!"

"He's quick to the draw", Ingram observed.

"Bakugan, brawl!", the avatar continued, throwing the Ventus Bakugan into the battle. "Bakugan, stand! Go, Ventus Hawktor!"

From a green flash of light, a figure raced into the air, soaring above everyone. Twin bird like feet, green hawk wings sprouting from the back, a suit of green feathers and a helmet shaped like a hawk's head.

"Ok, so it's a Ventus on Ventus battle", Shun observed. "Ready to go?"

"We'll see who rules the skies", Ingram stated.

"Bakugan, brawl!", Shun called, sending in his Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand! Go, Ventus Typhoon Ingram!"

As he was called upon and appeared, Ingram took to the air immediately, matching Hawktor's altitude within seconds. The two glared at each other, ready to fight.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700_

_Hawktor: 800_

As soon as their elevation was equaled, Hawktor raced forward, almost catching Ingram by surprise. Ingram instantly dropped, falling to the floor in a controlled descent. Hawktor dived down and followed, picking up speed as it neared Ingram.

"They have the advantage right now", Shun stated, raising his left hand. His Baku Pod displayed a holographic ability. "Let's change that, Ingram! **Ability Activate! Storm Echo!**"

Right before Ingram hit the ground, his body glowed a green outline. Ingram then hit the floor, collapsing into his own shadow. He got no damage, but Hawktor's own momentum forced it into the ground, resulting in a crash.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700_

_Hawktor: 800-400=400_

"Great move, Shun!", Marucho cheered.

"And we're not done", Shun followed, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Typhoon Hyper Impact!**"

Ingram then ascended from his shadow, gliding downwards to confront Hawktor. Ingram's arms were coated in green energy as he charged the other Ventus Bakugan.

The avatar, however, began his attack then, his Baku Pod dissipating a holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Bolting Fang - Combat Slug Shot!**"

Hawktor, with the call of that ability, got back up, flying on a course to collide with Ingram. Hawktor began to spin, generating a green whirlwind around him as he flew. When Ingram and Hawktor collided, they remained in a stalemate for a moment before Hawktor pressed Ingram back, winning that collision.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700-300=400_

_Hawktor: 400+300=700_

The avatar immediately followed with a counterattack, projecting another holographic ability from his Baku Pod. "**Ability Activate! Sky Fang - Thunder Starion!**"

As Hawktor flew upward, it's wings suddenly flapped forward, pushing the body back. Hawktor's body sent a cluster of green projectiles that headed straight for Ingram.

_Typhoon Ingram: 400-300=100_

_Hawktor: 700_

"Shun!", Ingram prompted.

"Alright, now it's our turn!", Shun proclaimed, his Baku Pod then displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Storm Split!**"

As Shun called the ability, Ingram regained control of his momentum, glowing green as he charged the projectiles. Ingram's body suddenly duplicated into multiple clones, the Congress soaring forward to hit the attack. The green projectiles exploded, taking many of the duplicates with them, but there were still six ones that ended up circling Hawktor.

_Typhoon Ingram: 100+400=500_

_Hawktor: 700-200=500_

"Great counterattack!", Marucho cheered. "You've got them now!"

That proved not to be the case, as the avatar displayed another holographic ability to counter. "**Ability Activate! Ninja Defense - Wild Wind Dance!**"

Surrounded by Ingram duplicates, Hawktor was completely trapped. Instead of retreating, then, Hawktor spun rapidly in the air, winds picking up speed around the digital Bakugan.

"Ingram, stay sharp!", Shun warned.

"Got it!", Ingram's voice came from all the duplicates.

As that assurance was given, though, a green tornado appeared between Hawktor and the clones, wearing down the Ingram duplicates. Five of the six duplicates dissipated, revealing the real Ingram for Hawktor.

"They nullified our ability again!", Ingram realized.

_Typhoon Ingram: 500-400=100_

_Hawktor: 500+200=700_

"This Bakugan's actually pretty good", Shun stated simply.

"We're better!", Ingram insisted.

"No arguments there, my friend", Shun agreed, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "Let's prove it! **Ability Activate! Storm Power - Extreme Cyclone!**"

As Hawktor's cyclone neared Ingram, the ninja-like Bakugan created its own green twister. The two twisters clashed and repelled each other multiple times, only to continue attacking each other. The wings picked up with each collision, threatening to pull Shun and the avatar of their feet.

"You… won't… win!", Ingram swore while inside his twister, slamming into Hawktor's once more. This time, the cyclone around Hawktor dissipated, and Hawktor collapsed and reverted to ball form.

"That was fun", Ingram admitted, as he returned to ball form, going back to Shun's hand.

_Typhoon Ingram: 100+400=500_

_Hawktor: 700-400=300_

_Avatar Shun: 60%_

As Hawktor's ball form touched the ground, it released a beam of multicolored light to the sky, eventually disappearing from view.

"Just one more win, Shun! You can do this!", Marucho encouraged.

"Got that right, Marucho", Shun grunted, not wafting a second as he threw down a Gate Card. "Gate Card, set!"

"Bakugan, brawl!", both Shun and the Shun avatar called in unison, throwing in their Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand!"

At the same time, Ingram and Hawktor appeared on opposing sides of the arena, flying into the air to engage in aerial combat.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700_

_Hawktor: 800_

Almost as soon as the Bakugan flew into the air, the avatar raised his left hand, displaying another holographic ability from his Baku Pod. "**Ability Activate! Ninja Defense - Spiral Twister!**"

Hawktor suddenly changed its course, flying directly toward Ingram, leaving not enough time to evade. Another tornado surrounded Hawktor, buffering Shun's Bakugan considerably.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700-400=300_

_Hawktor: 800+400=1200_

"Not bad", Shun admitted, his Baku Pod displaying a holographic ability. "But not good enough! **Ability Activate! Armored Melee Protector!**"

As Hawktor's tornado approached Ingram, Ingram covered his face with his arms, which started glowing with green energy. As Hawktor hit Ingram, the two were locked in close range until Ingram tried, and landed, a kick. The impact alone forced Hawktor away.

_Typhoon Ingram: 300+400+400=1100_

_Hawktor: 1200-400=800_

Shun, to follow up, displayed another two holographic abilities from his Baku Pod. "**Double Ability Activate! Storm Split, plus Storm Echo!**"

Though Hawktor's A.I. expected Ingram to advance on his advantage, Ingram instead dropped below Hawktor, hovering only a meter above the floor. As Hawktor watched, Ingram duplicated himself at least ten times, before all the Ingrams collapsed into their shadows, hiding them from view.

_Typhoon Ingram: 1100+400=1500_

_Hawktor: 800-200-400=200_

Hawktor slowly descended to the floor, searching for its opponent, before ten circular shadows encircled him, each protruding a Typhoon Ingram duplicate that surrounded Hawktor.

Without hesitation, the avatar raised his left arm, his Baku Pod displaying yet another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Bolting Fang - Combat Slug Shot!**"

Surrounded by Ingram duplicates once again, Hawktor spun rapidly in place, generating another personal twister that ripped at each Ingram. Nine of the duplicates dissipated, revealing the real one. Hawktor, as soon as the deed was done, flew up into the air, with Ingram quickly following in pursuit.

_Typhoon Ingram: 1500-400-300=800_

_Hawktor: 200+200+400+300=1100_

"They nullified our abilities again", Shun grunted. "It's beyond time to end this battle. **Gate Card Open! Land Pressure!**"

As Hawktor and Ingram continued to gain altitude, the Gate Card suddenly opened, causing heavy gravity to pull at Hawktor. With only a moment's resistance, Hawktor began dropping like a stone toward the Gate Card.

"Nice one!", Ingram commended.

"In a sky battle, grounding the opponent is an almost sure victory", Shun noted with satisfaction. "Go get him, Ingram!"

"**Ability Activate!**", the avatar called, his Baku Pod showing another holographic ability. "**Ninja Comet Streamer!**"

Still falling toward the floor, Hawktor's body became coated in light green energy, leaving a trail in his wake. Hawktor resembled a green comet heading straight for the Gate Card. When Hawktor hit the floor, the impact shattered the Gate Card instantly.

"Did he… take advantage of his own momentum to nullify the Gate Card?", Ingram questioned in slight disbelief.

After that display, Shun made up his mind. "Time to test out our newest weapon!", he decided.

"I'm in agreement", Ingram stated. "Let's go!"

Shun started tapping several buttons on his Baku Pod, causing green electrons to appear, constructing a new device.

"_Ready: Battle Sabre_", the Baku Pod reported.

The avatar followed suit, tapping several buttons on his Baku Pod, making green electrons appear, which constructed its own device.

"_Ready: Swayther_", the Baku Pod reported.

"Battle Gear… Boost!", both Shun and the Shun avatar called in unison, sending the devices onto their respective Bakugan. Each combatant was momentarily engulfed in a flash of green light.

Hawktor reappeared with a new metallic weapon on its wings, with several black blasters on each wing. It took to the skies, not unlike a fighter jet in appearance now.

Ingram reappeared with its own addition: a dark green armor covering his backside upper body between his wings, and a metallic dagger in each hand, with a dark green hilt grasped by Ingram.

"Not bad at all", Ingram commented.

"It suits you", Shun complimented.

_Typhoon Ingram: 900_

_Hawktor: 1200_

The avatar continued the attack, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate! Swayther Geku!**"

While in the air, Hawktor flew a loop, redirecting itself to fly directly toward Ingram. The cannons on its Battle Gear took aim and fired green energy in a barrage, heading for Ingram fast.

_Typhoon Ingram: 900-400=500_

_Hawktor: 1200+400=1600_

"Shun, get Ingram out of there!", Marucho warned in alarm.

"It's fine", Shun assured his teammate, his Baku Pod already showing a holographic ability. "We'll deal with that. **Battle Gear Ability Activate! Battle Sabre Accelerate!**"

At the exact moment before the energy blasts should've hit Ingram, Ingram disappeared, simply moving too quickly for anyone else to follow. As Hawktor paused the attack, looking for Ingram's location, Ingram reappeared behind Hawktor, scoring several slashes with the daggers.

_Typhoon Ingram: 500+400+300=1200_

_Hawktor: 1600-400-300=900_

"Only forward cannons?", Ingram asked, his daggers striking again with every other word, and each strike found its target. "Too bad for you!"

Ingram pressed down with his feet, causing Hawktor to crash to the ground. With simultaneous green flashes, Hawktor and Ingram, along with their Battle Gear, reverted. Shun caught his Bakugan. The avatar dissolved into data, defeated.

_Avatar Shun: 0%_

Once again, as Hawktor was defeated, the ball released a beam of multicolored light to the sky, yet no one paid it any mind.

"You did it, Shun and Ingram!", Marucho exclaimed. "Way to go!"

"It's our turn now", Elico commented with relish.

"And we'll win, too!", Marucho predicted optimistically.

XXX

Back in the control room of the Interspace, with Kato and Alice, both had smiles on their faces to see the result of that battle.

"See, Hydranoid? I told you he'd be fine", Alice told her partner.

"Yes. I should've had more faith in Ingram", Hydranoid admitted.

"And Shun used that Battle Gear quite effectively, in my opinion", Kato stated. "I'd call that test run a complete success."

"Kato, can you make a battle avatar for me?", Marucho requested, his voice coming from a speaker.

"Of course, Master Marucho", Kato responded, moving to the controls immediately.

As Kato was working on the controls, Alice's Baku Pod started buzzing.

"A communication request", Alice guessed, examining the screen. "From Klaus?" She immediately accepted the communication, and an image of Klaus von Hertzon in all his finesse.

"A lovely morning to you, miss Gehabich", Klaus greeted.

"And to you, Klaus. Good morning", Alice responded. "Is there a problem?"

"Straight to business", Klaus commented. "I understand that. Well, my technicians have completed the dimensional transporter system unit within my castle, yet there seems to be a bug. Yet my technicians looked at it and insist that it's fine."

"So you want a second opinion?", Alice presumed.

"You'd be correct", Klaus confirmed.

"Ok", Alice said. "I'll be there in a second. Kato, if Shun and Marucho ask about me, can you tell them I'm helping a business partner?"

"Of course, miss", Kato, who heard that exchange, replied.

"Thank you", Alice said, grabbing her teleporter card and using it to transport herself to Klaus's location.

XXX

Inside the Interspace's occupied arena, Marucho was in one side of the field. Opposing him was a digital avatar of himself, with light blue shorts, ocean blue hair and a royal blue shirt.

As the two initialized their battle, Marucho had a sudden flashback to his trial against Frosch, who used his innate illusory abilities to make a past Marucho to battle him. Looks like he was about to get a repeat.

"Marucho, are you prepared?", Elico asked.

"Yup", Marucho answered with a nod. "Let's do this!"

"My thoughts exactly", Elico agreed.

"Gate Card, set!", the Marucho avatar exclaimed, throwing down a Gate Card, following up by throwing in the Aquos Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go, Aquos Akwimos!"

Upon the avatar's call, a humanoid Bakugan with a blue body, webbed hands and feet, red shaded goggles and a finned head appeared on the ground.

"So, _that's_ my opponent", Elico murmured. "I'm ready."

"So am I!", Marucho exclaimed, throwing in Elico in response. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Let's go, Aquos Blast Elico!"

As Marucho made that call, Elico rose on the field, ready for battle against Akwimos.

_Blast Elico: 700_

_Akwimos: 800_

Marucho, recognizing the avatar A.I.'s tendencies to strike first, quickly showed a holographic ability from his Baku Pod. "Let's take the lead, Elico! **Ability Activate! Ocean Impulse!**"

Elico stood his ground, flexing his arms behind his back. The three jewels on his chest shot a torrent of water at Akwimos's direction. The torrent was moving at a speed that prevented Akwimos from retreating.

_Blast Elico: 700+500=1200_

_Akwimos: 800_

The avatar wasn't intimidated, quickly pulling up a holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Heal Blue!**"

The moment the water blast would've hit its mark, Akwimos created a dome of blue energy, blocking the torrent easily.

"Drat", Marucho muttered.

_Blast Elico: 1200-500=700_

_Akwimos: 800+300=1100_

"Your advantage is strictly temporary", Elico promised.

"Got that right, Elico!", Marucho yelled, getting another ability ready for usage. "**Ability Activate! Hydro Typhoon!**"

Elico reared his arms back, moisture collecting on them, slowly turning into a usable weapon. When Elico thrusted forward, each arm brought forth an equal, though massive, blast of water in Akwimos's direction.

_Blast Elico: 700+300=1000_

_Akwimos: 1100-300=800_

The avatar, in an attempt to counter, displayed another holographic ability from his Baku Pod. "**Ability Activate! Spiral Pressure!**"

Seemingly with haste, as if it sensed the urgency, Akwimos grabbed a hilt on the right side of its waist. Turning it to face Elico, it was shown to be a miniature cannon. The cannon let loose a stream of water, meeting Elico's attack in the center of the field. Soon enough, Akwimos began to push back Elico, as the point of collision moved closer and closer to Elico.

_Blast Elico: 1000_

_Akwimos: 800+400=1200_

"Marucho, any time now!", Elico grunted, unable to break the stalemate, despite the fact that he was losing

"I've got it", Marucho stated, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Fusion Ability Activate! Torrential Booster!**"

Right before Akwimos's attack could fully power through Elico's, the water streams that Elico was giving off seemingly doubled in size and power, easily pushing back Akwimos's water stream. Unlike Elico, Akwimos didn't have time to even counter as Elico's enhanced power broke through the stalemate, striking Akwimos true. Akwimos was swept off its feet and forced to the floor before Elico finally let up.

_Blast Elico: 1000+300=1300_

_Akwimos: 1200-300=900_

"I hate to kick opponents when they're down", Elico stated simply. "Get up if you will. I'm ready for you!"

"**Gate Card Open! Forcement Wind!**", the avatar shouted.

The Gate Card immediately opened, flashing white light on the field. Akwimos was encased in a blue aura as its power level rose once again and its body recovered.

_Blast Elico: 1300_

_Akwimos: 900+200=1100_

"Time to finish them off!", Marucho called, showing another holographic ability from his Baku Pod. "**Ability Activate! Reflection Jacket!**"

Elico, upon the announcement of that ability, started glowing in a blue aura, charging forward to confront Akwimos in close range.

"You're no match!", Elico yelled.

"**Ability Activate!**", the avatar announced, his Baku Pod revealing another holographic ability. "**Shadow Pincer!**"

Akwimos crossed its body with its right arm, appendages on the arm extending to twin red miniature blades. Akwimos charged forward, using the blades to slash at Elico, but Elico was completely unaffected.

"Reflection Jacket renders all your abilities useless as long as it is active!", Elico informed, landing an uppercut on Akwimos. The force of the blow was enough to make Akwimos go to ball form in defeat. Elico then followed, flying to Marucho's hand.

_Avatar Marucho: 60%_

As Akwimos hit the floor, it's ball form released a beam of multicolored light toward the sky, which Marucho barely paid attention to.

"Well done, Elico", Marucho complimented. "Time to go again."

"Yes, it is", Elico agreed.

"Gate Card, set!", Marucho initiated, throwing a Gate Card onto the ground. He then threw in his Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! One more time, Aquos Blast Elico!"

"Time to finish this for good!", Elico yelled triumphantly as he returned to the battlefield.

"Bakugan, brawl!", the avatar followed up, throwing his Bakugan back into the fray. "Bakugan, stand! Go, Aquos Akwimos!"

The digital Akwimos silently reappeared on the field, glaring down at Elico.

_Blast Elico: 700_

_Akwimos: 800_

Almost immediately, the avatar got an ability ready to attack. "**Ability Activate! Loop Defense!**"

Although Elico had yet to make an attack, Akwimos raised both arms and pointed them at Elico. A wave of water rose, crashing in Elico's direction.

_Blast Elico: 700_

_Akwimos: 800+300=1100_

"Let's not take a risk", Marucho decided, his Baku Pod displaying two holographic abilities, one on top of the other. "**Double Ability Activate! Hydro Typhoon, plus Forcement Power!**"

Elico reared his arms back, collecting moisture on them as the wave neared. Elico then forcefully thrusted forward, shooting twin streams of water toward Akwimos. The two streams hit the wave, each one canceling out the others momentum in a watery collision.

_Blast Elico: 700+300=1000_

_Akwimos: 1100-300=800_

Unfazed by the water, Elico's body became coated in blue energy, raising his power considerably.

_Blast Elico: 1000×2=2000_

_Akwimos: 800_

"That should do it", Marucho exhaled. Still, he kept his guard up. He had no idea what else Akwimos was capable of.

The avatar then readied another two holographic abilities, proving suspicions correct. "**Double Ability Activate! Depth World, plus Ocean Booster!**"

Ankles deep in the water, Akwimos raised both arms over the water. A tidal wave rose around it, engulfing the field in water. Elico remained largely unaffected by the water, but started taking damage as Akwimos zipped through the waters, slamming into Elico and retreating before Elico could counterattack.

_Blast Elico: 2000_

_Akwimos: 800+400+300=1500_

"Hang on, Elico!", Marucho encouraged. _Just a little more, then we'll have our opening._

The avatar quickly pressed several buttons on his Baku Pod, causing blue electrons to appear and construct a blue device.

"_Ready: Gigarth_", the Baku Pod reported.

"Battle Gear… Boost!", the avatar announced, throwing the device toward Akwimos, who momentarily stopped to be an easier target. A flash of blue light engulfed Akwimos.

When the light was gone, Akwimos was shown with an added weapon. Two massive claws covered its arms, connected by bulky armor over the shoulders and behind the head. The shoulders of the Battle Gear possessed circular opening.

_Blast Elico: 2000_

_Akwimos: 1600_

"Marucho!", Elico goaded.

"Not yet", Marucho grunted. "Keep him busy. I have a plan!"

"Right", Elico affirmed, swimming quickly for Akwimos, who had lost its mobility from the Battle Gear.

"**Battle Gear Ability Activate!**", the avatar continued, another holographic ability displaying from his Baku Pod. "**Gigarth Pointer!**"

The large circular openings on Akwimos's Battle Gear unleashed massive twin torrents of water, rich increased the water pressure as it slammed into Elico.

"Ahhh!", Elico screamed as the powerful attack hit him.

_Blast Elico: 2000-300=1700_

_Akwimos: 1600+300=1900_

"That guy's pretty formidable in aquatic combat", Marucho snickered. "But take that fish out of the water, he's helpless. **Gate Card Open! Dry Delta!**"

As the Gate Card activated, all of the water instantly evaporated, the mist useless to either side. Both Elico and Akwimos collapsed as their Aquos powers abandoned them.

"Dry Delta is a unique command card that shuts down all Aquos abilities. Your water combat is useless now!", Marucho informed the digital Bakugan with glee. "But _Elico_ isn't useless! Do your thing, Elico!"

"Ah. I see!", Elico exclaimed, his body glowing in multicolored light. "Attribute change: Subterra!" When the glow died down, Elico had converted to the brown coloring of Subterra. Once released from the Aquos attribute, Elico was reinvigorated.

"And here's an extra kicker", Marucho followed, tapping several buttons on his Baku Pod. Orange electrons appeared, constructing Elico's newest enhancement.

"_Ready: Terrix Gear_", the Baku Pod reported.

"Battle Gear… Boost!", Marucho yelled, throwing the device onto Elico. Elico was engulfed in a flash of orange light.

When the light disappeared, Elico's Gear was revealed. A metallic rod attached to Elico's back, connecting with three saw blades that momentarily remained still above Elico's head.

_Blast Elico: 1800_

_Akwimos: 1900_

"Since Elico can change his attribute at will, we made sure his Battle Gear could interface with each attribute Elico can become, providing maximum efficiency in battle!", Marucho said, thinking out loud above anything else. He raised his left hand, displaying another holographic ability from his Baku Pod. "Time for a test run. **Subterra Battle Gear Ability Activate! Terrix Earthquake!**"

The rod attached to Elico's back rotated downwards, allowing the blades to hit the ground if they spun. After a second they did, each time striking the ground. Every time a blade hit the ground, a small earthquake resulted, damaging the already weakened and grounded Akwimos.

_Blast Elico: 1800_

_Akwimos: 1900-500=1400_

Unable to do anything while the Gate Card was active, and relentlessly assaulted by the quaking floor, Akwimos reverted to ball form. Once the victory was attained, Elico also went to ball form, it and it's Battle Gear flying to Marucho's hand.

_Avatar Marucho: 0%_

As the defeat was over, Marucho's avatar dissolved into data. Another multicolored beam shot from Akwimos's ball form, yet it attracted no attention.

"That was very impressive indeed", Marucho commended.

"I could've won without the Battle Gear", Elico grunted. "Using it was overzealous."

"Using it was the exact purpose of this battle", Marucho corrected his Bakugan. "To test the Battle Gear."

"Ah, yes", Elico remembered. "Apologies."

"You don't have to apologize", Marucho said. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I suppose…", Elico's voice trailed off.

"Good job there, Marucho", Shun commented, startling Marucho as he was right behind him. "Why not get back to the real world?"

"Sounds good to me!", Marucho exclaimed.

XXX

Within a massive room that could only be described as 'classy', with several full sets of knight's armor on display, the inside architecture resembling those of medieval times, and even the outside of the house being a fortified castle, a white haired man wearing a dark blue suit was waiting patiently at a table. The room was engulfed in light. When the light subsided, Alice was there.

"So nice to see you again, miss Gehabich", Klaus said with his usual charm, standing up and bowing in a gentlemanly manner. "I'm glad you came on such short notice."

"The matter was urgent", Alice said. "You can never be too careful with dimensional transport. One miscalculation, one fault with the software, might be your undoing."

"As has been explained to me", Klaus assured her. "Multiple times. Might I show you the way?"

"Please", Alice agreed.

Klaus walked to the other side of the room, where a door lied. Klaus opened the door and allowed Alice to walk through first, before going himself and resuming the lead.

Over the many business meetings the two had, Alice had learned to expect this behavior from Klaus, as it was quite ingrained into his mindset to always be gentlemanly and courteous. She allowed Klaus to be the person he was.

Klaus continued onward, stopping in front of a room. First opening the door, then holding it open for Alice, the two were met with a dimensional transporter system.

Alice almost instinctively went for the controls, examining the software. "Doesn't seem wrong to me", she decided after a minute. "What was the bug you told me about?"

"May I show you?", Klaus asked. Alice stepped away from the controls, wordlessly giving him permission. Klaus moved and showed her the data concerning New Vestroia's dimensional gateway.

"I was just about to jump to New Vestroia, just to see my dearest Sirenoid again", Klaus explained. "By technicians detected a breach in the dimensional gateway on New Vestroia. Yet, the other side appears to have been an area we don't recognize."

"It may have been Vestal", Alice thought.

"Not so", Klaus replied. "We've catalogued Vestal. I was afraid there was a bug, and so I moved to contact you immediately."

"There's no bug", Alice insisted. "And if the other side isn't Earth or Vestal…"

"Then someone else has found their way to New Vestroia!", Hydranoid exclaimed. "Alice, we must go immediately. The Bakugan may be in danger!"

"Ok", Alice said. "Klaus, can we use your system?"

"Be my guest", Klaus allowed, going to the controls. Within half a minute, the dimensional transporter system activated, opening a portal to New Vestroia.

Alice breathed in deeply, remembering to hold her breath while in the gateway, and jumped in the portal bound for New Vestroia.

XXX

**So. Some guest reviewers to respond to: **

**MarieDarkLight: I'm glad you enjoyed the pilot so much. I how I don't disappoint here, or in later entries. **

**Alice Gehabich: First off, nice name. Second off, your suggestions have been heard, and taken into account. **

**Anyways, that's the chapter. I hope you liked it. If you did, be sure to follow or favorite the story. If you want to say anything, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Until next time, my friends. **


	3. Chapter 3

**It's good to be back, readers. The third chapter of my newest arc is here, so i seriously hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters. **

XXX

Chapter 3: Scouting New Vestroia

Five humanoid creatures jumped through an opening portal. They were shaded, but later revealed to be the scouting party of Sid, Lena, Zenet, Jesse and Mason.

"So, this is where that interdimensional shockwave came from?", Zenet questioned, taking in the surrounding rock pillars. "Looks like a habitat for lightweights!"

"Perhaps so, but there _is_ a diamond in the rough here", Jesse stated.

"Jesse is right - woah!", Mason cut himself off as bright flashes of red, orange, yellow, blue and green surrounded the five. After a moment, five Bakugan arose around them.

One was green, resembling a predatory bird, with sharp blade-like wings, blades on his wrists, yet otherwise humanoid figure. Known as Ventus Plitheon.

Another was brown, with a shell that covered his entire body, two legs, a head that barely stuck out of the shell. This was Subterra Avior.

Another was red, with the shape of a dragon, but he seemed to be made of crystal. From the red body, to the yellow accents on its upper body, even to the red wings, he seemed to be see-through. This was Pyrus Rubanoid.

Another seemed to be almost entirely humanoid, a yellow suit with a yellow chest plate and a yellow helmet that only showed his red eyes. This was Haos Contestir.

The last one was blue, with a bipedal lizard-like shape, but a few strange features. As well as the head from the center of his body, the shoulders also sprouted heads. This was Aquos Phosphos.

"Huh?", Sid gasped. "What're you doing, Rubanoid?"

"It's not me!", Rubanoid protested. "It just… happened!"

"Bakugan don't get out of ball form of of nowhere!", Sid growled.

"No…", Lena said, an idea forming. "Not in _our_ dimension. Here, Bakugan may very well _not_ _exist_ in ball form."

"Do… you guys see that?", Mason said, beginning a new train of thought. He led the other to a structure behind them. It was already larger than any of their Bakugan, yet it seemed to only be a piece. The outside was red, but the edges were charred.

"What… is this thing?", Sid awed.

"There are more of those things all over the place!", Zenet realized. Everyone looked, seeing other structures in the distance.

"Were they… all part of the same machine?", Lena questioned. "The full structure would have to be huge."

"What're you thinking, Lena?", Mason asked.

"Either the full device, before it was destroyed, was our target," Lena paused, "or our target _did_ this to the device."

"Hey, look guys!", Zenet exclaimed, pointing to the distance. "I think I see some Bakugan there!" Everyone else looked to see Zenet was right. Their shapes were hard to identify, but they were clearly Bakugan based off their size.

"So many potential cast members!", Jesse exclaimed.

"Mason, if I may make a suggestion?", Lena requested. Mason nodded, giving her the word to continue. "We have no idea where the target is. We should split up into two groups to save time. Once a group locates the target, they'll bring it down. If they need backup, they'll call."

"Good plan", Mason agreed. "Jesse, with me. The other group will be you three."

"Ah, I simply _love_ a duet", Jesse stated.

"It's probably a good thing I'm not with _Jesse_", Sid growled.

"Unless anyone has anything else to say…", Mason grunted, his voice trailing off. No one spoke. "Ok then. Let's get hunting."

XXX

Alice jumped through the portal, one side being Klaus's mansion, and the other being New Vestroia. As she examined her surroundings, she saw several structures dotting the address around her. As Hydranoid rose in all his five-headed glory, Alice raced to the closest of those structures.

"These aren't settlement buildings", Alice realized. Hydranoid approached her, each of the five heads darting around to look at them.

"They're ruins", Hydranoid agreed. "Ruins of the Annihilator."

"I didn't think they'd fall back onto the planet", Alice muttered.

"Better that than have the full machine blow up the planet", Hydranoid argued.

Alice nodded in agreement. "We should probably get going. We're wasting time."

Right on cue, a green explosion shook the ground, catching Alice and Hydranoid's attention.

"Hydranoid?", Alice prompted. "What are the chances that's a regular Bakugan battle?"

"There aren't that many Ventus Bakugan with that kind of power", Hydranoid responded. Hydranoid flexed his wings, readying himself for takeoff. He lowered a hand. "Get on."

Alice obliged, climbing onto Hydranoid's hand. Hydranoid gently placed Hydranoid on his central head, and then took off, bound to examine the battle they saw.

XXX

Mason and Jesse, along with their partner Bakugan, were locked in a battle against the native Bakugan. Most of them were of all Attributes. There were the falcon-like Atmos, the staff carrying monkey-like Verias, and the soft bodied Jelldon. They were led by two other Bakugan: the humanoid Bakugan with a head that had four, rotating faces, and four arms, known as Pyrus Fourtress, and a gigantic eyeball with a purple iris and several tentacle like eyelashes, known as Haos Tentaclear.

"I count about twenty", Mason remarked with a smirk. "Let's see how good these guys are, Avior! **Ability Activate! Bolting Chain!**"

Avior protruded a long, forkshaped tail from behind his shell, and the tail startled crackling with orange electricity. The electricity struck several of the Bakugan, knocking them down.

"**Phaser Glare!**", Fourtress yelled. His face rotated so a face with bared teeth and a look that could kill faced forward. "The raging inferno of my rage will annihilate you, invaders! Begone!" Each arm grabbed a sword from the sheaths on his back, and pointed the swords forward. Flames shot forward from each sword, but the electricity overpowered them as they neared Avior.

"What the?!", Fourtress gasped.

Tentaclear, then, expended a blinding light onto Avior, stopping the electricity completely.

"They blocked my ability?!", Mason demanded.

"I believe that's our cue, Plitheon!", Jesse exclaimed, getting hiss own ability ready. "Take the stage! **Ability Activate! Ghost Storm!**"

"Time to bring the pain!", Plitheon growled, his body becoming the center of a wind storm. It was powerful enough that, from the outside, Plitheon couldn't even be seen. The winds you're ast the few Bakugan left, forcing Tentaclear to stop in his tracks. Tentaclear, Fourtress and the other Bakugan were forced away.

"Pathetic", Avior growled. "We don't want lightweights like you. WHERE'S YOUR STRONGEST CHAMPION?!"

"**Havoc Trident!**", a feminine voice called out. Five orbs comprised of purple and black energy, craving with purple lightning, rained down onto Plitheon and Avior. As they exploded, the two were knocked away from their victims.

"Ok. Who did that?!", Mason demanded.

A new Bakugan hovered onto the ground, displaying five growling heads, five spiked tails, a bipedal body and four pairs of large wings. On the central had was an orange haired girl.

"That'd be us", Hydranoid answered, his voice dropping with malice.

"Hydranoid?", Fourtress gasped, starting to recover.

"Leave this to us, old friend", Hydranoid insisted. "We can take them."

Alice took her transporter card, and used it to transport herself to the ground.

"Only the truly pathetic use their power to beat down on the weaker", she reprimanded.

Mason fought a small chuckle. "I suppose you could provide a better challenge?", he mocked.

"There's no need to fight", Alice said, trying to make peace. "I'll defend New Vestroia if I have to, but I don't have a quarrel with you. Leave now, and we don't have to be enemies."

"Those who try to avoid conflict are afraid of it", Mason argued.

"Then let's get underway", Alice finished. She's raised her hand to direct Hydranoid, but Mason and Jesse raised their left hands, displaying Baku Pods of their own. A bright light swallowed their surroundings, and once it disappeared, all the Bakugan in the area were on ball form.

"The stage is set now", Jesse remarked. "Let the show begin!"

"I'll lead this one", Mason demanded, throwing a Gate Card onto the ground. "Gate Card, set!" Mason then grabbed his Bakugan and threw him in. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go, Subterra Avior!"

On his order, a brown Bakugan reappeared, with a shell that covered his entire body, two legs, a head that barely stuck out of the shell.

"Let the curtain rise on our first act!", Jesse exclaimed, throwing in his Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Ventus Plitheon!"

On the order, a Ventus Bakugan appeared, resembling a predatory bird, with sharp blade-like wings, blades on his wrists, yet otherwise humanoid figure. "Let's see how well you keep up!", he shrieked.

"I tried to make peace, and they force us into battle", Alice deadpanned. "Hydranoid, let's force these guys out of New Vestroia."

"They won't know what hit them", Hydraulic promised.

"Bakugan, brawl!", Alice yelled, throwing her Bakugan in. "Bakugan, stand! Let's go, Darkus Blackout Hydranoid!"

The five headed Bakugan made his arrival well known, with a roar from all five heads. The roar was powerful enough to force Avior and Plitheon back a couple steps. Darkus energy seeped from his body, making the ground itself crack.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900_

_(Avior: 800, Plitheon: 800)=1600_

"I'm sorry, is that a power level of _900_!?", Mason questioned in awe.

"I believe we've found our diamond in the rough", Jesse proclaimed.

"Probably", Mason agreed.

"Allow us to start this drama!", Jesse began, his Baku Pod displaying a holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Metal Verde!**"

"This one will hurt you far more than it'll hurt me!", Plitheon predicted, racing forward in a hover. Hiss body hinted, like ghee was coated in a defensive metal shell. As he struck Hydranoid, the five headed Bakugan took one step backward. Otherwise, he wasn't affected. "Seriously!?", Plitheon demanded.

"You're gonna have to use a bit more force than that", Hydranoid growled.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900_

_(Avior: 800, Plitheon: 800+300=1100)=1900_

"Alice, it's our turn!", Hydranoid prompted.

"Ok", Alice agreed, raising her left hand to beside her head. Her Baku Pod displayed a holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Havoc Trident!**"

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900_

_(Avior: 800-500=300, Plitheon: 1100-500=600)=900_

"Yeah… that's it", Hydranoid growled, feeling the ability take effect. Each of his heads readied an orb of purple and black Darkus energy. The two heads directly beside the center aimed at the Plitheon, scoring direct hits before he could even react. With a groan, Plitheon was knocked away.

"Plitheon!", Jesse yelled. "Our adversary… is quite the talent."

"And I'm not through!", Hydranoid followed, the other three heads launching their payloads at Avior. The three orbs flew at the speed of sound.

But Mason had time to counter. "**Ability Activate! Offering Armor!**"

Avior remained stationary, almost fooling Hydranoid into thinking he was giving up. A dome of orange energy aspirated beneath the retracted Balham, blocking those three attacks.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900_

_(Avior: 300+500+300=1100, Plitheon: 600+500=1100)=2200_

"How do you like that? I just nullified your ability", Mason smirked. "Now, to take you down! **Ability Activate! Long Aercules!**"

Avior's eyes glinted red for a moment before several body parts extended from his shell, a forked tail, two massive wings and an incredibly long neck, footed with green spots on both sides. Those green spots lit up, and Avior's head charged a blast of orange energy. After a second, Avior unleashed the beam, sizzling the ground beneath it as it soared toward Hydranoid.

"Now, it's our turn to join in!", Jesse followed, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Fly Destroyer!**"

"This one's one of my favorite moves!", Plitheon reminisced, creating a green see-through booster shield, and firing a green beam through it. As the beam passed the booster shield, it turned jagged, like lightning, and was greatly enlarged. It combined with Avior's blast to form a combined effort of orange and green energy in a deadly combination.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900-400-400=100_

_(Avior: 1100+400=1500, Plitheon: 1100)=2600_

"Well?", Hydranoid prompted, almost nervously, as the blast neared.

"Easy, Hydranoid", Alice cautioned, her Baku Pod displaying two holographic abilities, one over the other. "This should do it. **Double Ability Activate! Deathly Enforcement, plus Blackout Trident!**"

"_Double?!_", Mason repeated, his eyes shrinking even further.

"Oh, _that's_ better", Hydranoid growled menacingly, feeling his power return. His body became cloaked in a dark aura, increasing his power substantially. The combined power of Avior and Plitheon's efforts hit Hydranoid, but were unable to break through the aura. This allowed Hydranoid's body to escape from the majority of that punishment.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 100+800+500=1400_

_(Avior: 1500, Plitheon: 1100)=2600_

"Nothing?!", Plitheon demanded incredulously. "_Nothing?!_"

"I'm not impressed", Hydranoid mocked, opening all five heads. Each had prepared an orb of pure black Darkus energy, crackling with purple lightning. Hydranoid released all five orbs at once, striking Plitheon and Avior with the Darkus power before they could react. The orbs exploded upon contact, and the prone static went painfully through the two targets. The two targeted Bakugan began to collapse.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1400+500=1900_

_(Avior: 1500-500=1000, Plitheon: 1100-500=600)=1600_

"Enough!", Mason yelled, thrusting out his hand. "**Gate Card Open! Enemy Down!**"

The Gate Card opened beneath the combatants, with white energies pulling Hydranoid down, yet the Darkus Bakugan persisted, not surrendering to the Gate Card's effects.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1900-300=1600_

_(Avior: 1000, Plitheon: 600)=1600_

Avior and Plitheon finished their collapse, but they stayed in the battle purely due to a lack of a power level difference. Hydranoid, however, seemed more than ready to continue, the Gate Card only slowing him down and aggravating him.

Plitheon started to make a shaky attempt to stand, succeeding only barely. "I'm ok, Jesse! Hit me with an ability!"

"Perhaps our next move should work _in tandem_ with the Gate Card", Jesse thought out loud. His Baku Pod displayed another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Gravity Mine!**"

"_That's_ more like it", Plitheon said worry a mad gleam. He raised his hands above his head, and his hands started glowing green with power. "Now, ON YOUR KNEES!" Green energy clung to Hydranoid, pulling him down even more. Hydranoid was effectively immobilized, yet his five sets of eyes leered as determinedly as ever.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1600-300=1300_

_(Avior: 1000, Plitheon: 600+300=900)=1900_

"Why is he not going down!?", Plitheon growled in frustration. "KNEEL!"

"No", Hydranoid snarled. "I. Will not. KNEEL TO YOU!"

"Time to end this round", Alice decided, holding her Baku Pod high, revealing another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Hyper Lash Impact!**"

With a deafening roar, Hydranoid flexed all eight wings. Reach wing extended a miniature head, which in turn charged beams of purple energy. The mini heads opened fire all at once, blasting the already weakened Plitheon and Avior with a sharpshooter's precision. Every blast found its mark.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1300+400=1700_

_(Avior: 1000-300=700, Plitheon: 900-300=600)=1300_

With no energy left, Avior and Plitheon reverted, going back to their respective owners.

_Mason: 60%_

_Jesse: 60%_

"To be upended on the stage like that, like some kind of amateur actor!", Jesse exclaimed in outrage. "This one is quite the trial, Mason."

"I… think I understand?", Mason stated. "To think that Bakugan could hold off both of us at once. That's the Bakugan we want, all right."

"Wait…", Alice interrupted, a startled look on your face. "You came here to find us?!"

"Your Bakugan", Mason corrected. "It's power is, evidently, quite impressive. We're fighting a war, and we really can't afford that kind of power being given to our enemy."

"So that warrants your curtain call, madam", Jesse added on. "No encores for you."

"We'll take your Bakugan and use it's power as our own", Mason concluded. "Nothing personal, but if you want to stop us, then by all means, do your worst."

"If we win, will you leave this planet, not take any Bakugan here, and take all your cohorts with you?", Alice questioned.

Mason shrugged, capitulating. "Fine. The Bakugan here are trash anyway."

Hydranoid's ball form popped open in rage of that remark. "You'll pay for saying that!", Hydranoid yelled.

"Save that energy for the battle", Alice suggested, throwing a Gate Card onto the ground.

"As you wish", Hydranoid replied, ball form closing in Alice's hand.

"Bakugan, brawl!", Alice shouted, throwing Hydranoid back in. "Bakugan, stand! Blackout Hydranoid!"

Hydranoid, with another surge of ground-breaking dark aura, assumed his true form, the five heads staring down Mason and Jesse.

"And so, the dimming of the lights signal the beginning of the second act!", Jesse followed, throwing in his Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise again, Ventus Plitheon!"

"You'll pay for what you did last round! HRAHHH!", Plitheon roared as he assumed his true form, already soaring to gain an aerial advantage.

"All talk, no action", Hydranoid taunted. "Much like that master of yours."

Plitheon immediately developed a look that displayed shock and outrage. "Don't you dare compare me with that weirdo!", he ordered. "Take that back! NOW!"

"Sounds like more talk to me", Hydranoid shot back.

"Why, you…"

"Bakugan, brawl!", Mason went, interrupting Plitheon's train of thought and sending in his Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand! Go, Subterra Avior!"

"That guy's right", Avior told Plitheon as he also rose onto the landscape. "Shut up and battle, Plitheon."

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900_

_Avior: 800, Plitheon: 800_

"Fine!", Plitheon screamed impatiently. "Jesse, give me the power!"

"Be wary, Plitheon. Haste makes waste", Jesse cautioned, his Baku Pod displaying two holographic abilities, one on top of the other. "I'll take this one from our adversary's playbook. **Double Ability Activate! Hyper Verde, plus Fly Destroyer!**"

"Oh, I'll enjoy this", breathed Plitheon as both abilities took effect. He outstretched his wings as far as possible, sending green energy blades out in both sides. They began to arc as they dispersed, eventually encircling Hydranoid. Plitheon then created a green booster shield, and blasted a green beam at it. The beam passed through, enhanced by the booster shield, and the energy blades raced toward Hydranoid. He was about to get hit by two simultaneous attacks.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900-300-400=200_

_Avior: 800, Plitheon: 800+300=1100_

"Alice?", Hydranoid encouraged.

"Yeah, get ready, Hydranoid!", Alice commanded, her Baku Pod displaying two holographic abilities of its own. "**Double Ability Activate! Gazer Barrage, plus Hyper Lash Impact!**"

Hydranoid opened all five mouths, aiming directly at Avior and Plitheon. His mouths charged up purple and black orbs of Darkus energy, like Havoc Trident. Except, when Hydranoid fired the orbs, another set took their place almost immediately. The onslaught quickly overcame the enhanced main laser off Jesse's attack.

Ast the same time, Hydranoid's wings sprouted their mini heads, which aimed all around Hydranoid, charging purple energy. When the mini heads fired, their blasts struck the approaching energy blades, destroying them all. They then focused ahead of Hydranoid, at Plitheon and Avior.

With his attacks made worthless, Plitheon could do little more than gawk as he and Avior were assaulted by the dual attack.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 200+400+400=1000_

_Avior: 800-400-300=100, Plitheon: 1100-400-300=400_

Plitheon went down first, succumbing to the onslaught and collapsing, though staying in the field. Avior lasted longer with his defensive prowess, but he was eventually blown away, as well.

"No! I won't lose this easily!", Mason swore, his Baku Pod already readying two abilities. "**Double Ability Activate! Long Aercules, plus Bolting Chain!**"

Avior paused for a moment before his head with neck, forked tail and wings extended out of the shell. Green spots lout up along Avior's neck, and the head charged an orange blast of energy, striking Hydranoid true when it fired. But the hydra remained determined.

Right afterward, Avior's tail rose above his head, crackling with orange electricity. Many of the bolts went in random directions, but the majority hit Hydranoid, forcing him to a knee.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1000-400-300=300_

_Avior: 100+400=500, Plitheon: 400_

"Ready for the final attack?", Alice asked her opponents, still confident, her Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate!**"

"Now, **Ability Activate!**", Mason continued, activating another ability. "**Battle Howling!**"

Upon the announcement of that ability, Avior's body sent out an orange tinged shockwave, rolling across the field toward Hydranoid. This one made contact and forced Hydranoid off his feet momentarily.

"Save your breath now", Avior taunted. "Battle Howling will stop your abilities cold. You're finished."

"I thought you'd try something like that", Alice smirked, swiping her hand to the side. "**Gate Card Open! Darkus Nebulous!**"

As the Gate Card opened, a pitch black wormhole instantly covered up the white rectangle. Hydranoid quickly ascended to avoid being inconvenienced by the Gate Card, but Avior was stuck in almost instantly, and the gravitational pull was forcing Plitheon down.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 300_

_Avior: 500-200=300, Plitheon: 400-200=200_

"What… is this?", Plitheon demanded.

"Darkus Nebulous is a Command Card that integrates with Darkus attributed Bakugan", Alice explained. "If my Bakugan is Darkus, it nullifies my opponent's ability and decreases the power levels of all non-Darkus Bakugan. And, any non-Darkus Bakugan that touches that dark sinkhole over there can't activate any abilities."

"So _I'm_ helpless?!", Avior growled.

"Come on!", Mason yelled in frustration.

"Perhaps it's time to raise the stakes, my friend", Jesse suggested. "I'll handle the Gate Card. That will be _your_ cue to conclude this act."

Mason considered the idea. "That could work", he said with a wicked grin.

"Take your time, guys!", Plitheon snapped sarcastically. "It's not like I'm on a time limit before I'm made completely useless, or anything!"

"Fret not, Plitheon. The winds carry the sound of our victory", Jesse said, tapping several buttons on his Baku Pod. Green electrons appeared, constructing a battle device.

"_Ready: Vilantor Gear_", the Baku Pod reported.

"No… that isn't…", Alice muttered, definitely worried now, though she swallowed her fear and gave a determined expression.

"Battle Gear… Boost!", Jesse exclaimed, throwing the device toward Plitheon. As it both Plitheon's back, a green flash of light blinded everyone.

When the light subsided, Plitheon was revealed to have new equipment. A circular plate was on his back, connecting to four different attachments, all circular in shape. The bottom two, near Plitheon's waist, were jet engines to maintain aerial mobility. The top two were battle weapons, with several laser cannons on them.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 300_

_Avior: 300, Plitheon: 300_

"And now, this glorious drama comes to a close", Jesse stated dramatically.

"No! Not yet!", Alice yelled, making her move before Jesse could attack. "**Ability Activate! Deathly Enforcement!**"

Hydranoid's body was speedily coated in a dark aura, returning his power and replenishing his energy.

"I will not bow to you!", he swore, roaring with newfound power.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 300+600+500=1400_

_Avior: 300, Plitheon: 300_

"It is time for you to exit the stage!", Jesse exclaimed, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate! Vilantor Gear Cyclotron!**"

The top two components of Plitheon's Battle Gear shot a rain of energy missiles at Hydranoid, who bore the entirety of the attack. Though able to withstand it because of his dark aura constructed body shield, the missiles did damage to him and deflected, hitting the ground. The dark sinkhole disappeared, and the Gate Card underneath dimmed, allowing Avior and Plitheon free movement again.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1400-400=1000_

_Avior: 300+200=500, Plitheon: 300+200=500_

"The Gate Card!", Alice exclaimed.

"You're in for a world of hurt for that Gate Card!", Plitheon promised, a green tornado swirling around him. Hydranoid was barely able to avoid getting swept up by it.

"This one's Battle Gear is… strong", Hydranoid panted exhaustively.

"Forgetting someone?", Avior mocked, suddenly right beside Hydranoid's body.

"Back away!", Hydranoid growled, ramming a head into Avior.

"Too late", Mason smirked, showing another holographic ability from his Baku Pod. "**Ability Activate! Long Aercules!**"

Avior's green neck spots lit up once again, and Avior quickly fired a pressurized beam of orange energy. Hit by close range, and already battered by the Battle Gear, Hydranoid reverted to ball form and reformed to his battler, defeated, with his opponents quickly following his lead victoriously.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1000-400=600_

_Avior: 500+400=900, Plitheon: 500_

_Alice: 40%_

"They have Battle Gear too…", Alice said worriedly. "Which means they have some kind of connection to the mysterious data we received."

"Is that important now?", Hydranoid asked. "We can figure this out _after_ we blow these guys to smithereens."

"Unfortunately for you, the odds seem to be in _our_ favor ", Jesse exclaimed with bravado, then throwing a Gate Card. "Gate Card, set!"

"I'm gonna guess that card will power up his Battle Gear", Alice said to Hydranoid, softly enough so Mason and Jesse couldn't hear her. "Stay sharp, Hydranoid."

"Believe me, I will", Hydranoid promised.

"Bakugan, brawl!", the three combatants yelled, throwing in their Bakugan at once. "Bakugan, stand!"

All at the same time, Avior, Plitheon and Blackout Hydranoid appeared on the field, their presences dispelling small shockwaves that clashed against each other.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900_

_Avior: 800, Plitheon: 800_

At the same time, Mason and Jesse displayed one ability each over their Baku Pods.

"**Ability Activate! Ghost Storm!**"

"**Ability Activate! Bolting Chain!**"

"Do you noobs think you can take a dual attack?", Plitheon mocked, ascending to the air. His body became the center of a violent windstorm, with winds so powerful they completely hid Plitheon from outside view. The winds quickly began battering Hydranoid.

"I doubt it", Avior jeered, extending his massive forked tail and bending it as far forward as possible, till it was right above his concealed head. Orange electricity cracked from the tail, which all went toward Hydranoid.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900-300=600_

_Avior: 800, Plitheon: 800+400=1200_

"I guess there's only one way to find that out", Alice said, her Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Demonic Pulsar!**"

Hydranoid's ten eyes glowed purple for a moment before he stretched his hands to his side's and created a dome of purple energy, blocking and nullifying both attacks. A small hole opened in the dome, which Hydranoid's central head shot a beam of dark purple energy at Avior, hitting the armoured Bakugan. A resulting explosion struck Plitheon, as well.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 600+300=900_

_Avior: 800-300=500, Plitheon: 1200-400-300=500_

"The drama on this stage is getting too much for even me", Jesse said with worry.

"Yeah", Mason agreed, pressing several buttons on his Baku Pod. "Time to wrap this up." Orange electrons appeared over Mason's Baku Pod, constructing his own battle addition.

"_Ready: Lashor_", the Baku Pod reported.

Mason was joined by Jesse, who had his Battle Gear in hand, as they threw their Battle Gear to their respective Bakugan. "Battle Gear… Boost!" As the equipment hit the Bakugan, they emitted flashes of light colored to their respective attributes.

When the light subsided, the two Bakugan were still there. Plitheon's Battle Gear was the same as it was last round, but Avior had its own unique changes.

For one, the elongated neck, tail and wings had all abandoned the protective shell, extended fully. Two circular jet engines lined under each wing, making four in total, and a metallic drill rested on Avior's back.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900_

_Avior: 600, Plitheon: 600_

"Do you hear that voice on the winds?", Jesse over-dramatized, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "It calls for your demise! **Battle Gear Ability Activate! Vilantor Gear Cyclotron!**"

"You're gonna regret standing in our way!", Plitheon yelled, his Battle Gear firing a barrage of green missiles at Hydranoid, who took to the skies to avoid them. The missiles followed, locked onto Hydranoid.

"I am _really_ going to enjoy this", Mason reminisced, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "Take him, Avior! **Battle Gear Ability Activate! Lashor Heavy Striker!**"

"Ready to join our army?", Avior asked Hydranoid as his Battle Gear further elevated him. "Because that's where you're going!" The turbines charged orange energy into compressed beams, firing all of them at the airborne Hydranoid from above. With the missiles from below taken into account, Hydranoid was effectively pinsered.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900-400-400=100_

_Avior: 600+400=1000, Plitheon: 600_

"She'll probably be using her Battle Gear now", Mason thought out loud.

"It would culminate to her failure", Jesse assured his teammate.

Instead of panicking, Alice held up her Baku Pod, displaying another ability. "**Ability Activate! Chaos Armageddon!**"

"Another standard ability?", Mason scoffed. "Like _that'd_ do anything against our Battle Gear."

"There's nothing _standard_ about us!", Hydranoid retorted, ceasing his movement while airborne. His positioned his central head down, toward the incoming missiles, and directed the rest of them up, at the four compressed orange beams. Each head charged and fired blasts of pure black energy. The beam heading downwards caught the majority of the missiles in a massive explosion, causing a chain reaction that destroyed the rest. The four beams heading up met Avior's Battle Gear's attack, with the latter being slowly pushed back.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 100+600=700_

_Avior: 1000-600=400, Plitheon: 600-600=0_

"I… don't feel so good", Plitheon collapsed, purely due to his low power level. He could barely keep himself off his back.

"Avior, move! Now!", Mason ordered. But Avior couldn't, he was locked in a stalemate that he was losing. If he stayed where he was, Hydranoid would gun him down. If he stopped his attack to move away, he wouldn't escape in time, and Hydranoid would _still_ gun him down.

"I can't get away", Avior stated. "But I _can_ buy time. Time Plitheon can use to recover and take him down!" At the point, the black energy was right in front of him. "Destroy this _monster_, Plithe-"

The black energy finally pushed through Avior's attack, cutting Avior off as it hit him. A powerful black explosion appeared, forcing Avior and his Battle Gear to ball form, dropping to Mason's feet in failure.

_Mason: 0%_

"Take that monster out, Jesse", Mason ordered, his voice right with controlled rage.

"Our time of glory is at hand, Plitheon!", Jesse proclaimed, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Fly Slasher!**"

"Ok… that's better", Plitheon said with concealed relief as he took off to the air. His body sent a barrage of green energy arcs at Hydranoid, who almost laughed as he took them all at once, barely a scratch showing.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 700_

_Plitheon: 0+400=400_

"Is that the best you can do?", Hydranoid growled. "Is that your best in a fair fight?!"

"Hydranoid, get ready!", Alice warned, detecting a strange confidence in Jesse, despite the fact his teammate was eliminated.

"**Gate Card Open!**", Jesse called with glee. "**Gear Barricade!**"

The Gate Card glowed white instantly, several parts glowing green, with green energy seeping into Plitheon's Battle Gear.

"I… feel… incredible!", Plitheon yelled.

"As you should", Jesse stated. "Command Card Gear Barricade locks down my opponent's Battle Gear, and integrates with my Vilantor Gear, unlocking a level two class ability!"

"That's actually hilarious", Hydranoid reacted.

"What?!", Jesse gawked.

"Should we let them know our battle style?", Hydranoid asked Alice.

"Go on", Alice allowed.

"Alice and I don't rely on cheap toys like your Battle Gear!", Hydranoid roared. "We battle with my strength and Alice's ingenuity! Your Battle Gear is no match!"

"And since we don't even rely on Battle Gear, your Command Card's primary effect is moot", Alice finished. "So, nice move."

"Can you _please_ let me shut these rodents up!?", Plitheon demanded of his partner.

"Very well", Jesse agreed, showing another holographic ability on his Baku Pod. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate! Vilantor Gear Nirvana!**"

"Oh yeah!", Plitheon shouted, feeling the power flow through him. The circular attachments began rotating, picking up speed and glowing green energy.

"This, my dear, is your curtain call!", Jesse exclaimed.

"You're finished!", Plitheon yelled, the rotating attachments speeding up to a blur, unleashing a sideways twister that flew right at Hydranoid, who still remained unfazed.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 700-300=400_

_Plitheon: 400+300=700_

"We won't lose to your Battle Gear", Alice promised, her Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "Hydranoid, time to end this! **Ability Activate! Hyper Lash Impact!**"

With a guttural roar, Hydranoid flexed his wings, reach one extending their mini heads. The mini heads quickly charged and blasted beams of purple energy toward the whirlwind, causing a monumental collision. Shockwaves from the stalemate caused nearby rock pillars to crack and collapse.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 400+400=800_

_Plitheon: 700-300=400_

"Did you really think done fancy weapon would get the best of me so easily?!", Hydranoid growled. "Your hubris will be your destruction!"

As Hydranoid made that claim, Plitheon's whirlwind lost its momentum, allowing the prone blasts to strike Plitheon virtually unchallenged.

"It may not be me, but _someone_ will put you in your place!", Plitheon predicted. "You've made a powerful enemy today! Do you hear me?! Your days are numbered!"

After Plitheon said that, he was forced to revert back to ball form, momentarily going back to Jesse's feet.

_Jesse: 0%_

Once the battle concluded, all the Bakugan returned to their natural forms. Most were reinvigorated from the time they had to recover. Plitheon and Avior, though outside of an official battle, still were unable to move.

"Wow. That guy really did a number on you", Mason remarked to Avior, almost awestruck.

"What'd you expect?", Avior questioned. "And Plitheon. You had one job."

"Don't blame it on me!", Plitheon protested. "If you were still there to lay down cover fire, we would've won!"

"I sacrificed my battle to _give_ you that opportunity, you ungrateful brat!"

"Well it clearly wasn't enough, you…"

"Does our fearless leader need some help?", a masculine voice snickered. The three combatants looked to see three other humanoid beings, the same species as Jesse and Mason.

"Hey, Sid", Mason greeted sarcastically. "So glad you could join us _after_ we were humiliated."

"Is that our target?", another of the new contenders asked.

"I suppose it is, Zenet", Jesse conformed, almost looking embarrassed.

"Whatever. We should probably get going now", Mason said, tapping a button on his Baku Pod. A portal appeared, which the five beings, along with their Bakugan, moved toward. Right before they went through, Mason faced Alice again. "We'll see you again, _Alice_", he foretold. They then walked through the portal in a full retreat.

Alice then dropped to her knees in exhaustion, finally letting her guard down. Hydranoid lowered his heads so Alice could look comfortably at him. "It's ok. We drove them away."

Alice smiled at her friend and battle partner. "I know. Thank you for your strength, Hydranoid."

"We should probably find a way back", Hydranoid suggested.

"I've got it", Alice promised. "These Baku Pods are capable of interdimensional communication. I'll contract Klaus so he'll know to open a portal." After working her magic, all Alice and Hydranoid could do was wait to go back home.

XXX

Within the portal bound for Gundalia, Mason shifted his head to face Lena. "Find anything useful on your end?", he asked.

"Nothing based off power", Lena answered. "But I did gain knowledge. It seems that, right sheer we arrived on that planet, a dimensional gateway opened up connecting it with a previously unmapped dimension. I've taken the liberty to trance it and find the location of the planet on the other end."

"That's good", Mason remarked. "We may not have captured the target, but we can pay a house call now."

XXX

**Before I get to anything else, guest respondes: **

**Guest: I very much plan to keep it up. **

**Alice Gehabich: I hear what you're saying, and you are correct. The show calls them Bakumeters. But I've already established them as Baku Pods, and I'd rather remain consistent with my own story than the anime. Still, good catch. **

**But that's the chapter! If you enjoyed, be sure to follow or favorite the story. If you want to say anything, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Until next time, my friends. **


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for the wait. I was sick. But, I'm here now, and I hope I don't disappoint! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters. **

XXX

Chapter 4: Release from Darkness

In Marucho's Bakugan Interspace control room, several of Marucho's techs, and Marucho Nobel, were working on the computers, while Shun was sitting on a couch, eyes closed. Marucho seemed very invested in what he was doing, but Shun seemed bored.

"Remind me what you're doing?", Shun requested.

"Well, Shun," Marucho started, "I'm wondering what else this unknown data contains. I'm _hoping_ that it contains data for a multitude of Bakugan to incorporate into Bakugan Interspace. Otherwise, we'll never be able to go public with it."

"Any way I can help?", Shun asked.

"Not right now", Marucho responded. "Sorry."

"Ok", Shun said, standing up and walking you the door. "Mind if I go somewhere else?"

"Knock yourself out. There'll be a map of the house on the immediate right, embedded in the wall", Marucho told Shun. But Shun didn't offer a response, he already left the house.

As Shun left the room, he looked right to see there was, indeed, a map of the mansion in the wall. He walked up to it, trying to memorize where everything was, but it was nearly impossible. There was almost everything, from a movie theater, a stocked zoo, a bowling alley, an arcade room, and even an indoor archery range. To him, the house almost seemed as big as Zenoheld's Mother Palace.

"So, where are you going?", Ingram asked.

"I'm thinking the archery range", Shun replied. "Just trying to figure out how to get there-"

As he spoke, a blinding light engulfed the area, and Alice appeared behind Shun, holding her transporter card.

"You're back", Shun said with some relief. "Kato told us you were meeting someone, but you weren't answering our calls."

"I'm ok", Alice assured Shun. "A business meeting with Klaus, leading to an excursion to New Vestroia. Some unknown aliens were there, causing trouble to smoke _me _and _Hydranoid_ out."

"And?", Shun asked, sensing there was more.

"They had completely new Bakugan", Alice continued, hesitating for a second. "And Battle Gear."

Shun gasped. "Then these invaders are connected to the data we've received…"

Alice nodded. "We should probably get to work", she said grimly.

Shun suddenly realized how much stress Alice had been under. After entering New Vestroia to protect Hydranoid, she was constantly under fire from the Vexos, even having to put together and lead a team. Even after they forced the Vestals away, she was stressed from grief over her grandfather _and_ having to prepare for the Vexos's vengeance. And now, she was about to bury herself in stress again…

"It can wait", Shun decided.

"What?", Alice asked, surprised.

"You need a break", Shun said plainly. "Marucho is working on cracking the data as fast as he can. There's nothing we can do to help. And _you_ need to let of some steam. This house has everything: where do you want to go?"

"Just you and me?", Alice inquired. "Like… a date?"

"Well… yeah." Shun's face faintly flushed at that remark.

Alice inhaled deeply, before letting it out. "Ok", she finally said. "I was interested in the bowling alley here…"

"Leave getting there to me", Shun volunteered, glancing another look at the map to ensure his route. Then, he started down the hallway, Alice right behind him.

For the first moment in what seemed like a long time, Alice didn't feel like she had to keep her guard up.

XXX

The creature known as Emperor Barodius was patiently sitting on a golden-colored throne, in the center of a circular and domed room. No one else was currently in the room, except his Bakugan. His eyes were closed as he pondered his war. In one particular moment, the room's front door opened, and five beings of the same species walked through; Mason and his team. Barodius opened his eyes to address the five.

"We found the identity of our target", Mason said, speaking for his team. "It's a Bakugan. A powerful one. We've recorded data." To his word, he brought up the Battle data he and Jesse collected about Blackout Hydranoid.

Examining the data, Barodius's eyes slightly widened. "That kind of power is on par with the legendary Dark Bakugan", he noticed. "Almost on par with Dharak, even."

"Lena even took the liberty of teaching the Bakugan to his origins. We know for a fact where he's from", Mason reported with a smirk, praising Lena's work.

"Where is this one?"

"He…", Mason stuttered, suddenly scared. "We tried to capture this Bakugan. We… failed. His battler helped him escape our grasp."

"I see", Barodius growled, not surprised, but disappointed. "I don't see this one's Battle Gear. Why is this?"

"He didn't have Battle Gear", Mason explained. "He beat us without it."

"Your team is off this mission", Barodius ordered. "It's clear this is above your level. I'll have someone more capable finish what you couldn't."

"But-", Mason protested, only to be cut off.

"Return to the front lines", Barodius ordered. "Is that clear?"

Realizing his position, Mason swallowed his pride. "Yes, my Emperor", he said. He walked out of the room, to be followed by his team.

"Now, who to trust with this mission…?", Barodius wondered. He recognized that, beside his Twelve Orders right hands, those five were the most elite battlers in his thrall. And he couldn't exactly send the generals of his army on a simple capturing mission, he needed them for the war even more.

"May I make a suggestion?", Barodius's Bakugan asked.

"Go on, Dharak", Barodius permissed.

"This Bakugan may simply be too powerful to capture by force", Dharak said. "We'd be better off using deception. Trick this Bakugan, and his battler, and blindside them."

"The Bakugan used would still have to be rather powerful…", Barodius thought out loud, trailing off until an epiphany struck him. "_Dark Bakugan_ powerful." A dastardly smirk appeared on his face. "Perhaps it's time to call on our secret weapon."

"Bold", Dharak remarked. "I like it."

"I thought you would", Barodius said, trapping in a button on his throne. A holo screen appeared after a second, showing another specimen of that species: with spiky, red hair, and a red cloak.

"You called, sire?", the figure asked.

"I did, Gill", Barodius confirmed. "I want you to go to the Dark Bakugan prison. I wish you to retrieve the last Dark Bakugan, as well as his protector."

"The contingency plan?", Gill said, taken aback for a second. "As you wish, sire." The screen blinked out, the connection cut, leaving Barodius and his Bakugan to bask in their newfound satisfaction.

XXX

Within the cracked planet, there was a cavern with nearly no light at all. A desolate area that only the toughest Bakugan could live in. This was the prison of the Dark Bakugan, fabled and feared legends of Gundalia. These Dark Bakugan were said to possess hidden, yet catastrophic power, causing them to be locked away to slowly die out. Each of these Dark Bakugan were assigned to a Gundalian protector to ensure their power was never released.

It has been so long since their initial imprisonment, only one of these Dark Bakugan was still alive, that one was known as Darkus Linehalt. His protector was a teenage Gundalian called Ren.

These two were the self assigned mission of the Gundalian known as Anubias, a Dark Bakugan hunter. He slowly walked into the barred cavern, receiving no trouble from the guards posted there.

"Finally going to kill that last one?", a guard asked.

"Yeah", Anubias confirmed. "That menace has overstayed his life. Time to make those Dark Bakugan finally extinct."

"Good luck", the guard who had spoken said. "Dark Bakugan aren't cakewalks like those Neathian Bakugan."

"I'm _well_ aware of the capabilities of the Dark Bakugan", Anubias assured. "My family has been hunting them since the Dark Wars ended."

Anubias then strolled past the large cage bars in the cavern's entrance, seeing a massive stone staircase on his left. He opted to walk down the staircase, officially on the hunt for the last of the Dark Bakugan.

XXX

Deep within the prison cave, a Gundalian and a Bakugan were practicing their battling skills on nearby stalactites. The Bakugan was a humanoid shape, with devil wings, purple armor lined with red decorations, and yellow devil horns. Darkus Linehalt.

The Gundalian was dressed only with a passion short and beige pants, both tattered from the years spent here. Ren's Baku Pod flashed south abilities as Linehalt practiced on the rocks.

"Go, Linehalt!", he yelled, activating an ability. "**Dark Saber!**"

A straight line of purple energy sprouted by Linehalt's hand, which Linehalt grasped and used as a blade, cutting down several rocks. One of the rocks hit the floor close to Ten, causing a shockwave, but Ren stayed on his feet.

"You ok, Ren?", Linehalt asked.

"I'm fine", Ren promised. "Keep going! **Fusion Ability! Twist Bow!**"

Linehalt pulled back the arm holding the energy rod, before jerking it forward and letting go, making the rod act as a boomerang, hitting several rocks before returning to Linehalt's hand.

"Good job", Ren complimented.

"Ha. That's pathetic", a voice shouted. Ren turned to see another Gundalian, slowly striding toward them. "You'll have to do better to survive me. I've been training for this for a long time!"

"Who in their right minds would come here _willingly_?", Ren demanded.

"Those who are determined to ensure that the Dark Wars will never repeat", the Gundalian replied. "My name is Anubias."

"You're one of those Dark Bakugan hunters!", Ren accused.

"You say that like it is a bad thing", Anubias responded. "The Dark Bakugan are _responsible_ for the Gundalia's devastation. That's _why_ they were locked here. But that isn't enough. They need to be _eradicated_!" He stopped his passionate speech to take a breath. "I have no quarrel with you, protector. You were forced into your duty, and you've done it with the pride of a front-line soldier. If you let me destroy this menace, there will be no need for the Twelve Orders to keep you down here. You could walk out this dungeon with me, free at last!"

For a heartbeat, Ren was almost tempted. He dreamed of freedom for so long. But he shook his head. "I won't sacrifice Linehalt for my freedom", he swore. "You want him, you go through me."

"Then let's get this started", Anubias said with a crazed smile.

Signifying the start of the battle, Linehalt glowed purple and shrank, his ball form flying into Ren's hand.

"I've been preparing for my destiny since I was born", Anubias proclaimed, fingering a Gate Card. "I won't be denied my destiny by anyone! Gate Card, set!" He threw the Gate Card onto the ground, seeing the field for battle.

"Get ready, Linehalt", Ren said. "We've been training for something like this."

"I'm ready, Ren", Linehalt promised.

"Bakugan, brawl!", Anubias shouted, throwing in his Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand! Rise, Darkus Horridian!"

The Darkus Bakugan released by Anubias had a bipedal, almost human figure, but had claws on his hands and feet, and had three dog-like heads, all glaring down at Ren.

"Here we go, Linehalt", Ren muttered, knowing it was do-or-die for him and Linehalt. He ferociously threw in his Bakugan, calling, "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Let's go, Darkus Linehalt!"

As announced, Linehalt appeared on the field in a battle ready stance, staring down his adversary.

_Horridian: 800_

_Linehalt: 900_

"Horridian! Show this menace _true_ battling prowess!", Anubias ordered, his Baku Pod displaying a holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Tribal Crusher!**"

Each one of Horridian's three sets of eyes glowed purple, as reach mouth opened, lunching different attacks: a purple orb, a black stream of energy, and jagged electricity, all combining into one attack. The combined attack soared toward Linehalt, the speed leaving no time to escape.

Except Ren had a counter already prepared. "**Ability Activate! Darkness Blizzard!**"

Upon the command, Linehalt flapped his wings forward, summoning a snowstorm robbed with dark purple energy. The blizzard collided with the energy attack, the two canceling each other out.

"He nullified my ability", Anubias grunted, realizing he had to pace himself off he was going to win.

"Getting cold feet?", Ren taunted, another ability already prepared. "Why don't we use that? **Ability Activate! Razen Breaker!**"

Linehalt raised his arms to his chest, generating four blasts of purple lightning. "See how you like… THIS!", he shouted, sending the lightning crackling toward Horridian, who growled in response.

Anubias already had a counter ready. "**Ability Activate! Wolfed Shield!**"

Right before the lightning hit Horridian, he generated a dome of purple energy, absolutely blocking the incoming attack.

"You'll have to hit harder than that to take down Horridian!", Anubias said with pride. "Like me, he's trained hard to combat the Dark Bakugan. Soon, the menace will be finished!"

_Horridian: 800+300=1100_

_Linehalt: 900_

"Now, **Ability Activate!**", Anubias followed, not allowing a moment's rest. "**Deadly Nightmare!**"

Horridian suddenly roared a tiger-like roar, each had firing a blast of dark purple energy, heading for Linehalt.

_Horridian: 1100+500=1600_

_Linehalt: 900_

"Ren?", Linehalt prompted.

"I've got it, Linehalt", Ren stated, his Baku Pod showing another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Dispel Closer!**"

As the blast of dark power neared, Linehalt stretched his left hand, creating a small wormhole. The wormhole caught the attack and absorbed it, the power translating to Linehalt's right hand. That hand unleashed a compressed orb of dark power, with equal power to Horridian's earlier attack.

_Horridian: 1600-500=1100_

_Linehalt: 900+500=1400_

"Damn it! He absorbed my ability!", Anubias cursed. "You won't get so lucky again! **Gate Card Open! Transducer!**"

The Gate Card opened beneath the combatants, the white light temporarily blinding Ren and Linehalt.

"I… can't… see!", Ren complained.

"Guess being in the dark for so long would make light rather… uncomfortable", Anubias mocked Ren, smirking at his good fortune. "And that's not even the best part!"

"What?", Ren questioned. As the Gate Card's light died down, Ren could see purple energy transferring from Linehalt to Horridian. A massive amount of power had already transferred, and it was showing no signs of stopping.

_Horridian: 1800+50=1850+50=1900+50=1950… _

_Linehalt: 700-50=650-50=600-50=550… _

"Linehalt! Hang on!", Ren cried, desperately getting his next ability ready. "**Ability Activate! Ice Crasher!**"

Fighting against the Gate Card's effects, Linehalt took to the air and spread his wings as far as he could. He began to emit a cold aura, which condensed into several ice spears. Those ice pillars crashed to the ground, shattering the Gate Card.

_Horridian: 2400+50=2450-1350=1100_

_Linehalt: 100-50=50+1350=1400_

"Ha. Big deal", Anubias snorted callously. "**Ability Activate! Mangler Claw!**"

Horridian crossed his arms over his chest, channeling dark power into his claws. Three yellow blades extended over each hand, and Horridian them charged at Linehalt, preparing to strike down the Dark Bakugan.

_Horridian: 1100+300=1400_

_Linehalt: 1400-300=1100_

"Linehalt, let's go!", Ren encouraged, activating another ability for Linehalt's use. "**Ability Activate! Dark Saber!**"

Linehalt stretched each arm away from his body, each hand creating a rod if purple energy. Linehalt grasped both rods, using them as blades to fend off Horridian. It was a huge clash; energy blades against claws, and neither side could gain an advantage over the other.

_Horridian: 1400-300=1100_

_Linehalt: 1100_

"Go now, Horridian!", Anubias ordered. "Tear him apart, now!"

"Keep going, Linehalt!", Ren cried.

"You will not eliminate me!", Linehalt yelled, trying to slash at one of Horridian's heads with his left blade, but Horridian caught it with his claws.

"There!", Ren noticed. "**Fusion Ability Activate! Twist Bow!**"

With hoods left blade still locked in a stalemate, Linehalt pulled his right blade back, reaching as far back as currently possible, before jerking the hand forward and sending the blade spinning.

"Well. That was pathetic", Anubias mocked. "Ever practice aiming?"

"Laugh all you want, hunter", Linehalt scoffed, desperately keeping Horridian in the stalemate with his remaining blade. "Ren and I will have the last laugh!"

"What the?!", Anubias crowd as the thrown blade changed directions, hitting Horridian in the back. "Horridian!"

_Horridian: 1100-200=900_

_Linehalt: 1100_

"You're finished!", Linehalt promised as he took the opening, slashing at Horridian before he could recover. Horridian reverted to ball form, forced down by the consecutive hits. Linehalt reformed tip Ren immediately afterward.

_Anubias: 60%_

"Well, that's going to be a problem", Anubias grunted. "That Dark Bakugan is immensely powerful. And he's barely scratched the surface! That's _why_ he has to go down! Do you not know history, protector!?"

"I'm aware of the history", Ren replied. "I admit Linehalt _could_ do serious damage of he unleashes his true power. But that doesn't mean he ever _has_, or ever _will_! He hadn't done anything to warrant destruction!"

"If the problem isn't taken care of, _here_, it'll be too late to stop Linehalt once he _does_ do something!", Anubias argued. "This prison wouldn't contain his true power!"

"You don't have the right to judge Linehalt on events he didn't take part in!", Ren roared, taking hold of a Gate Card, and throwing it with his next remark. "I stand with Linehalt, _hunter_. Gate Card, set!"

"Bakugan, brawl!", Ren and Anubias yelled, throwing in their Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand!"

Simultaneously, Linehalt and Horridian naff thriller appearances on the field again, glaring at each other ferociously. Neither side made a move, knowing self-control was essential in a battle with such high stakes.

_Horridian: 800_

_Linehalt: 900_

"I think perhaps you should learn the true power of Horridian!", Anubias declared, getting another ability ready. "**Ability Activate! End Gardner Alpha!**"

A small whirlwind of darkness engulfed Horridian, before expanding into a fog of darkness that engulfed the field. Ren and Linehalt were usually able to handle the dark well, but even they had no idea where Horridian was.

"Where are you hiding?", Linehalt muttered, searching around him. All of his instincts were telling him he was surrounded, but… no. He evidently couldn't trust his instincts at that moment.

"You'll find out", Anubias taunted. "Patience, menace."

"Huh…?", Ren questioned.

Suddenly, a quadrupal creature jumped onto Linehalt's chest, knocking him to his back. The creature almost resembled Horridian, except it was quadrupal, and only had one head. It let out a wolf-like howl as it stood on Linehalt.

"What are you?", Linehalt demanded, moving the creature off him. It was joined by two others, one on two legs and hunched over, and the other another quadrupal.

"_Three_ Horridian?", Ren gasped.

"Not quite", Anubias taunted with a darkened face. "End Gardner Alpha divides Horridian into a pack of three. Each individual only has a third of the power, but is three times faster than the united Horridian."

As a demonstration, each of the pack moved forward, scoring a direct slash from each, then moved back to avoids Linehalt's grasp. Linehalt simply wasn't fast enough to catch them. The pack split up, surrounding the demonic Bakugan.

"We can't keep up…", Ren growled.

"Go forth, Horridian!", Anubias roared triumphantly. "Destroy the Dark Bakugan! **Ability Activate! Variant Commando!**"

Each of the Horridian pieces let out a monstrous roar before launching a sphere of dark purple energy at Linehalt. Attacked from all sides, Linehalt could do nothing to counter as his power level plummeted to _300_.

"What'll you do now, protector?", Anubias jeered.

"**Gate Card Open!**", Ren shouted hurriedly. "**Explode!**"

Upon the announcement, the Gate Card below opened, surrounding Linehalt in a multicolored shield. Two of the Horridian pieces disappeared, and the one Linehalt was directly facing became the united Horridian.

_Horridian: 800_

_Linehalt: 900_

"Nullified my abilities, I see", Anubias observed. "It makes no difference! **Ability Activate! Tribal Crusher!**"

"Oh, yeah?", Ren countered, his Baku Pod displaying a holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Razen Breaker!**"

Each one of Horridian's three sets of eyes glowed purple, as reach mouth opened, lunching different attacks: a purple orb, a black stream of energy, and jagged electricity, all combining into one attack.

At the same time, Linehalt raised his arms to his chest, generating four blasts of purple lightning. When pushing his arms forward, he sent three lightning toward Horridian, meeting Horridian's attack between the two Darkus Bakugan. As the moments passed, Linehalt's lightning gave way, allowing Linehalt to be hit by the combined attack.

_Horridian: 800+400=1200_

_Linehalt: 900-400+400=900_

"LINEHALT!", Ren shouted.

"I'm… I'm ok, Ren", Linehalt responded, capable of keeping his footing. "I can keep going."

"Not for long", Anubias jeered. "Horridian, end them! **Ability Activate! Variant Commando!**"

Once again, each of the Horridian's heads let out a monstrous roar before launching a sphere of dark purple energy at Linehalt. The three orbs raced at breakneck speeds.

_Horridian: 1200_

_Linehalt: 900-600=300_

"Hang on, Linehalt!", Ren yelled, getting another ability to appear over his Baku Pod. "**Ability Activate! Bolting Vibra!**"

Linehalt crouched down a second before lurching forward. The devil horns on his head unleashed a blast off purple lightning. The lightning closed with the dark purple blast, the two attacks canceling each other out.

_Horridian: 1200-300=900_

_Linehalt: 300+600=900_

"And you nullify my ability. Again", Anubias noted. "You really are quite predictable, protector."

"And you're not?", Ren asked. "You're going to have to do better than that to take us down. Right, Linehalt?"

"Absolutely!", Linehalt agreed. "Even in this prison, Ren and I share the dream of being accepted in the outside world. That dream has kept us alive for years! No one will take that from us!"

"You're hilarious", Anubias mocked. "As if anyone would let you out of this dungeon. Even if you somehow escape me, you're going to rot here, accept it!"

"I don't believe that!", Ren roared. "I _won't_ believe it!"

"Time to end this", Anubias decided, getting his Baku Pod to display another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Deadly Nightmare!**"

Horridian suddenly roared a tiger-like roar, each had firing a blast of dark purple energy, heading for the winded Linehalt. The three blasts slowly merged into one gigantic blast, threatening to finish Linehalt in one blow.

_Horridian: 900+500=1400_

_Linehalt: 900_

"It's _our_ turn to end this, Linehalt!", Ren proclaimed, his Baku Pod showing another holographic ability. "We'll protect our dream! **Ability Activate! Dark Javelin!**"

Over Linehalt's head, a new weapon condensed, formed from dark energy. The shaft looked completely diploid, but the trident's blades were glowing with dark purple energy. Linehalt grabbed the trident with both hands and flew over Horridian's attack, nearing Horridian with every moment passing.

"What are you doing, Horridian?", Anubias demanded.

"Go on, now, Linehalt!", Ren exclaimed.

_Horridian: 1400-400=1000_

_Linehalt: 900+400=1300_

"You're done!", Linehalt promised, reaching Horridian with his trident. With one slash, Horridian was forced to revert in defeat, flying to Anubias's feet for a second time.

_Anubias: 0%_

"I… can't believe it…", Anubias groaned, dropping to his knees. "I failed…"

"Well, that was entertaining", a new voice put in. Both Ren and Anubias looked to see a male of their species, with red hair, a red cloak, and an aura of superiority.

"Master Gill?", Anubias gawked.

"You, Dark Bakugan hunter", Gill addressed with a harsh voice. "I was sent by Emperor Barodious to _retrieve_ Linehalt and his protector. While your battle against them did help me assess his skill level, there's a reason the Emperor didn't wipe out the Dark Bakugan. One that you and your family never understood. Now, be gone."

"Yes, sir", Anubias paled, turned around and racing away.

"And you, protector", Gill now addressed Ren. "Do you want freedom?"

"Yes, very much, sir", Ren replied.

"Follow me", Gill told Ren, walking in the same direction Anubias went: toward the exit. "Emperor Barodious has called for your service."

XXX

Soon after that, Ren found himself in a circular chamber, with a domed ceiling. Two other beings were in the chamber with him. The first was Gill, who stood behind Ren. The second was a purple cloaked, white and purple haired Gundalian, who was sitting on a golden throne and was examining Ren with a Gorem in his eye.

"Do you know who I am?", the purple cloaked one asked.

"I assume you are the current emperor", Ren answered.

The figure chuckled. "Ha! Very good", he commended. "Do you know my grandfather was the one to banish the Dark Bakugan to that prison?"

"I suspected you were a descendant", Ren admitted.

"Do you know why?", Barodius asked.

Ren knew what Barodius was asking: for the history of the Dark Bakugan. A history everyone was taught, as a way to learn to fear the Dark Bakugan. So Ren knew what to say.

"Several generations ago, Gundalia was a prosperous planet", Ren began with eyes closed. "Then, a new faction of Bakugan rose to destroy Gundalia. Their devastating power caused Gundalia to deteriorate into a desolate, hollow world. These Bakugan, the Dark Bakugan, were barely defeated in the Dark Wars."

"Good enough", Barodius said. "And that power caused many people to fear, and even attempt to destroy, the Dark Bakugan. But do you know why you are here?"

"Gill told me you require my service", Ren said. "Why would you risk bringing in a Dark Bakugan?"

"Well, you have some catching up to do", Gill interceded. "Gundalia is fighting a war against the neighboring planet, Neathia. We're winning, but new evidence has revealed a third party with a Bakugan powerful enough to give Neathia an advantage over _us_."

"And?", Ren prompted.

"Your mission is to gain the trust of this third party, keep them out of the war, then acquire the Bakugan we told you about", Barodius said. "I don't care how long it takes."

"How would I gain their trust?", Ren asked. "I doubt they'd just immediately become friends with a stranger."

"Knowledge", Gill replied, tapping a button on his Baku Pod. A holographic screen showed up, detailing a massive amount of data in the shape of a DNA double helix. "This data contains the complete data of almost every Gundalian and Neathian Bakugan. I'm sure they'll have some use for it. Knowledge is power, especially over people, to those who know how to use it."

"I understand", Ren stated. He was conflicted. He didn't want to go into espionage, but it was outweighed by his desire to escape his dark fate. The choice, though not very moral, was easy.

"I accept your mission."

A wide smirk and a chuckle escaped from the Emperor. "Very good. Gill, equip our little trooper with his heavy weaponry."

"Gladly", Gill replied. "Come along, Ren." He excited the throne room, Ren in tow.

"What did he mean by: 'heavy weaponry'?", Ren asked.

"He meant Battle Gear", Gill replied. Both battlers made a stop at a monitor with a Bakugan scanner. "Linehalt, if you please?"

Ren placed Linehalt into the scanner. Within moments, a new device, shaped like a rectangular box, appeared next to Linehalt's ball form.

"What's Battle Gear?", Ren asked yet another question.

"An in-battle equipment meant to assist the Bakugan. Should come in handy if you need some extra firepower", Gill told him. "Good hunting, Ren Crawler."

"I won't fail you", Ren promised.

XXX

**So I'm not really expecting you to like this chapter just as much. If you tell me I'm rushing Ren a bit, I'd accept that. And some responses: **

**Alice Gehabich: perhaps. But again, I'll be consistent with myself before the anime. **

**And that's it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did, be sure to follow or favorite the story. If you want to say anything, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Until next time. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, first off: I AM SO SORRY! Finals were a pain. I couldn't start this chapter at all, I was so busy studying. That's the bad news. Good news is my summer plate is almost completely free, so I should be able to update more often. Fingers crossed. **

**Enough of that, let's get this underway! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters. **

XXX

Chapter 5: Infiltration

Within a metropolis of gray skyscrapers, a park of green nearby, a flash of light appeared in an alleyway. When that light died down, Ren was clearly in the alleyway. He looked around, looking for any danger. The alley was abandoned, so he figured he was safe. He looked up and saw a bright blue sky, with white dotting the image. It looked glorious to Ren.

"Linehalt, look!", he cried. "We're… finally free from the darkness!"

Linehalt floated up to Ren. "I can hardly believe it either", he sympathized. "But we have a mission. We can't get ahead of ourselves."

Still, Ren had to take a few seconds for the message to sink in. "Yeah. You're right, Linehalt", he confirmed. "We don't want to be forced _back_ to the darkness." Still it was clear he was ecstatic.

"What do you think we should do first?", Linehalt asked.

"First, we should get out of the alley", Ren responded jokingly. He began to walk out of the alley to see a brightly lit road. A gray road in the center, flanked by sidewalks of a lighter shade of gray. In the center, splitting the road in half, were a series of trees.

"Everything here is so… bright", Ren awed, in heaven. "Nothing on Gundalia compares."

"It used to", Linehalt replied. "Gundalia was never this… organized, but it used to have as much light and green. my Dark Bakugan ancestors were responsible for its destruction."

Ren's mood soured almost immediately. He's thought back to the Dark Bakugan hunter, Anubias, who claimed that if Linehalt ever lost control, it would cause massive death and devastation. He was right, of course, but that didn't justify destroying Linehalt…

"Why are you mentioning this?", Ren asked his partner.

"A reminder of what once was, I guess", Linehalt responded.

Suddenly, two people walked by the alleyway Ren almost exited. Ren looked and got a good look at them: brown skin, blue jeans for both. One wore a white T-shirt, the other wore a red one.

"Blending in with the locals might help", Ren supposed, momentarily retreating back to the alleyway. When he was sure no one was looking, his body glowed multicolor. When the light vanished, Ren had changed his appearance. His skin was brown, like the pedestrians he saw. He wore gray pants, a tight black shirt with purple stripes on the shoulders, and purple boots. His hair was white, but his eyes remained yellow. His ears were more pointy than the species he saw, but it was hardly noticeable.

"It suits you", Linehalt complimented.

"Thanks", Ren replied. "Let's get going. Gill transported us here based on locking onto the target's biometrics, but we still have a _huge_ search area."

"Then we should get going", Linehalt said.

Linehalt quickly flew into a pocket in Ren's new pants, not knowing what to expect. Ren finally left the alleyway and decided to turn left. While he stayed on the sidewalk, he couldn't help but gawk at the four wheeled machines that humans were driving on the road. The vehicles seemed to be as fast as Linehalt's flying.

"This is incredible", Ren awed.

Suddenly, a yipping sound topped through the air, startling Ren badly. Ren looked to the side, where the sound came from, to see a young, pale skinned not holding the lash of a small dog. The dog was looking right at Ren, and barked again.

"Sorry, sir!", the boy cried. "Bud isn't very fond of strangers. You might want to back away."

Genuinely scared of the dog, Ren immediately obliged. The boy quickly pulled the dog away, and the canine calmed down as more distance was put.

"That thing wasn't a Bakugan", Ren realized. "It's way too small. Must be some other kind of creature…"

"_Focus_!", Linehalt reprimanded, his voice barely muddled by the thin shirt's pocket.

"Right, sorry", Ren apologized. His gaze left the road to look onto one of the taller buildings: a rectangular building, with the sides being made of rectangular glass windows. On the very top of the skyscraper was a gigantic television screen, showing the news to the passerby. The screen was currently showing a pale skinned man with a sky blue background, detailing the day's news.

"Ren, we should keep moving", Linehalt suggested.

"We can't just wander aimlessly", Ren stated. "Let's see if that-", he gestured at the screen, "-can tell us anything."

"It's the best plan we've got", Linehalt admitted. Both of them quieted down to hear the news person.

"It looks like we're in luck this weekend", he said cheerfully. "Clear skies all around. Chances of rain are a meager 6 percent. No strong winds. Perfect days to take a walk!" After a dramatic pause, he continued. "We'll be taking a short break. Stay tuned to Wardington News!" The image disappeared, momentarily leading the screen black.

"Just great", Ren muttered. "No information we could use. Just weather." He started to resume his walk when he heard a younger voice from the television.

"Good day to you all! This is Chõji Marakura here, but call me Marucho!", the voice proclaimed. Ren looked to see a blonde boy in blue on the screen.

"Ren?", Linehalt asked. "We were on our way."

"I have a good feeling about this one…", Ren reasoned. "Let's hold up a bit."

"Ok", Linehalt huffed.

"I'd like to take you all through a trip down memory lane", Marucho said on the screen, the background changing as he spoke to gigantic colored beasts engaged in battle. "A few years ago, a new species of creature called Bakugan appeared on our world."

"Bakugan?!", Ren questioned. "I think we should listen to this."

"I'm all ears", Linehalt promised.

"We made a game of strategy around the Bakugan", Marucho reminisced wistfully, the background a slideshow of those battles: Bakugan unfamiliar to Ren standing on multiple different Gate Card's, glaring at each other, but not engaging unless two were on the same card. "Ever since the Bakugan left the planet, the days of that game are well behind us, but new technology allows us a new form of that game!"

The background changed to show a new area, with a beige floor and buildings with a black sky, decorated with moving green squares.

"Allow me to introduce you all to… Bakugan Interspace!", Marucho exclaimed dramatically. "A new virtual environment to house Bakugan brawls! It'll give you all new types of Bakugan, a new form of battling, and it will be accessible all around the world! Coming soon from Marakura Industries!"

The screen then changed again to an ad about dish soap (number 1 used in Wardington City!), but Ren had already moved on. He looked intrigued at the timing of that advertisement.

"The way that Marucho guy was speaking", Ren said. "I got the impression Bakugan aren't very common in this realm anymore."

"I think so as well", Linehalt agreed. "Which means this Marucho may be one of the only ones left with a Bakugan."

"Which means he should be either _in possession of_ or _acquainted with_ our target", Ren reasoned. "And if he's using a virtual battlefield, the data we have could be of use to him."

"That's true", Linehalt agreed. "But how do we find him?"

"I don't know", Ren admitted. "I guess we have more specifics on what to look for, but we're still going to be wandering aimlessly."

After a bit of going down the street, trying hard to act normal and keep a low profile, Ren decided to take a small break under a bus stop, though he didn't know the purpose of the shelter. He was sweating and breathing heavily.

"I guess… that sun… is also… pretty hot", he wheezed, not used to the temperature the sun provided. "How are we gonna find those guys by just wandering aimlessly in this heat?"

"I'm not sure, Ren", Linehalt begrudgingly said. "Maybe we should go back to Gill and explain the problem…?"

"No!", Ren snapped. "We do that, we're admitting defeat. That would practically be _begging_ to go back!" Suddenly he noticed an image behind him, one that lined the whole wall of the bus stop.

"Ren?", Linehalt asked, worried that his battler was loading focus again.

"...Isn't this a map, Linehalt?", Ren suggested. The image showed a beige color where land was, a blue color where water was, yellow lines to signify roads, and several labels detailing buildings. A red dot was labeled 'You Are Here', and a label reading 'Marakura Manor' was a bit down that road.

"Looks like it", Linehalt responded.

"Hold on…", Ren started. "I think I remember seeing a massive done back the way we came. That might be what we're looking for!" Relieved, he started racing back the way he came, bound for Marucho's house.

XXX

Marucho was strolling down a hallway of his house, on his way to find Shun and Alice, who were still enjoying the house. Marucho hoped they were having a lot of fun, despite his newly souring mood. While in his way, his Bakugan hovered to his shoulder.

"How atter you planning on telling them, Marucho?", Elico asked.

"I guess… I just will", Marucho responded despondently. "They won't like the news, though. It'll hamper our progress with Bakugan Interspace severely, maybe indefinitely."

"I understand how excited you were to release the Interspace to the public", Elico sympathized.

"I know", Marucho agreed. "I even authorized the distribution of an advertisement for the Interspace. Guess they'll have to wait a bit…"

Just then, Elico spotted Alice and Shun together, walking side by side and hand in hand. They both were smiling from their relaxation time together. Shun eyed Marucho at that moment and waved. Marucho walked over.

"How was the house?", Marucho asked.

"Great", Alice answered. "Thank you for allowing us free roam in your home."

"No worries", Marucho said. "I know how big the house is. What did you enjoy the most?"

"Archery", Shun answered. "At least, I found it most enjoyable."

"In one shot, you were able to bullseye three targets at once", Ingram commented. "Did your gramps train you in all weapons?"

"Not firearms", Shun replied. "But pretty much everything else. And Alice didn't do bad either."

"I didn't?", Alice repeated.

"I set a high standard", Shun admitted. "Every arrow you shot hit the target. For a first time, that's very impressive."

Alice nodded. "Still, I enjoyed the indoor horse racing track a bit better."

"I figured", Shun commented. "I never saw you more at ease."

"Neither have I", Hydranoid agreed.

"So, how's Interspace coming along?", Alice asked politely.

The small smile Marucho got from the conversation disappeared, and his head hung low upon that question. "Not great", he said. "Shun, you remember I told you that my team would break down the data to find some more Bakugan contenders?"

"Yeah, I remember that", Shun said. "You wanted to expand the possibilities. How's that going?"

"Not good", Marucho clarified. "The days contains biometrics and DNA for more Bakugan. But they're incomplete. I don't have enough to integrate them into the Interspace. I can't even tell what they're supposed to look like. It's a dead end."

"There has to be a way around that", Alice strategized. "Maybe the rest is further within the data."

"There's not enough space in the data unexplored to contain that kind of data", Marucho rebuked. "I didn't want to believe it either, but… dead end."

"You'll find a way", Shun insisted.

"I _hope_ so", Marucho said. "I just don't _know_ if I will anymore."

There was a long silence after that. Shun and Alice knew how much Interspace meant to Marucho: a way to share the joy of battling all the world. They knew that this would devastate him.

Seeing that neither Alice or Shun had a suggestion, Marucho stayed to walk away. "I'm going out", he announced. "I need to clear my head."

"We'll go with you", Alice offered. She and Shun immediately walked after Marucho, who shot back a grateful, though faint, smile.

"Thank you", Marucho said gratefully.

The three continued on their way down the house. On the way, they looked at all the decorations lining the walls: the original and historic art pieces, the bouquets of flowers of every color, the walk-through aquarium featuring a blue whale and hammerhead shark among other sea creatures. Alice and Shun stopped for a moment to gawk at the blue whale, but Marucho kept walking like it was normal for him. After a moment, Alice and Shun continued, as well.

Once the three reached the front for of the mansion, they were momentarily stopped by Kato. "Going somewhere, sir?", he asked.

"I'm just going for a walk", Marucho explained. "Don't worry, Kato. Alice and Shun are going with me."

"I understand, sir", Kato affirmed with a slight bow. "Enjoy your walk."

"Thank you, Kato", Marucho said. He, Alice and Shun walked out of the door to begin their walk, though, unbeknownst to them, it would be a short one.

XXX

Ren had been backtracking for almost fifteen minutes, looking for the giant building he saw earlier. When he finally had it in his sights, he saw three figures exiting the building. The first was a male with jet black hair, another was a female with orange, flowing hair. The third one, though, got his attention. He was shorter than the other two, yet his blonde hair was styled just like it was in the advertisement.

"Linehalt, that's him!", Ren exclaimed.

"What are you waiting for?", Linehalt pressured. "Go introduce yourself."

Ren looked to see the three already on the sidewalk and walking _away_ from him, so he had to almost run to catch up.

The black haired man heard the running and looked behind him, almost catching Ren by surprise. Though he was already caught up.

"Are you Marucho?", Ren asked before he could be stopped.

The blonde turned around. "Yes, I am", he stated. "How'd you know that?"

"I saw your ad for Interspace", Ren said. "I'm really looking forward to it." He decided not to immediately flaunt this data to avoid suspicion.

"Oh, well…", Marucho started, his face somber. "It won't be rest for a while. We've come across a problem."

"What problem is that?", Ren asked in a conversational manner.

"Why do you need to know?", the black haired teen asked.

"No, Shun. It's ok", Marucho stated. "To be honest, we just don't have enough Bakugan to make a worldwide competition possible. I thought there was a solution for a while… but it was a dead end. Sorry."

Ren could hardly believe his luck. Marucho needed data of Bakugan to program into his project. He was _given_ that data precisely for that purpose. Careful to only show a helpful smile, he said, "I might actually be able to help with that."

"What do you mean by that?", the orange haired girl asked.

"I mean I have data on some Bakugan", Ren said, preparing a lie. "I received it out of nowhere. _Complete_ data on various new Bakugan."

The three Brawlers looked at each other. Finally, Marucho looked back. "We have data like that already", he told Ren. "Trust me. It's incomplete."

"Then the data _you_ got isn't the same as the data _I_ got", Ren insisted. "It does have complete data. I've even managed to decode it."

Marucho looked equally hopeful and skeptical, though Shun and Alice looked plain troubled at the revaluation.

"Can you show me?", Marucho requested.

"I'd need a computer system", Ren said.

"That can be arranged", said Marucho.

XXX

After only a bit of time, Ren and the Brawlers were looking at Ren's data on an independent server. After this was explained to Ren, he looked confused.

"Why wouldn't you put this on your main server?", he asked. "You'd be better able to contest it with the data you have."

"Do you think we'd be so rash?", Alice asked. "You're essentially a stranger offering us miracle data that can solve our problem. This could be a Trojan horse."

"A what?", Ren questioned. Since he wasn't from Earth, he never learned that legend, after all.

"A trap meant to sabotage our efforts", Shun explained. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You've never heard that legend?"

"No", Ren admitted, silently praying that no one asked for further details.

"Ok", Shun said.

"And, the data is processed", Marucho stated. An image appeared of data shaped in a DNA double helix, causing spice to groan.

"We _do_ already have this data", she clarified.

"Actually, you're wrong, Alice", Marucho commented. "It may look similar, but there are some key differences."

"What kind of differences?", Alice demanded.

"For one thing, as massive as the data we received was, this data is even bigger", Marucho noted. "For another, there _are_ a multitude of Bakugan in this data, like in ours. But the data is _complete_. He's telling the truth."

"What are the details of this data?", Alice asked Marucho, wanting to know more about the data.

"Well, while none of their power levels seem to be as high as Hydranoid's, many match Elico and Ingram", Marucho started. "They're definitely above the average New Vestroian Bakugan. They would be perfect to plug into the Interspace."

"Wait, you have Bakugan of your own?", Ren asked. "Didn't they all leave?"

"A few came back", Shun noted, bringing out his Bakugan. "This is Ventus Typhoon Ingram, my own partner."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance", Ingram stated formally.

"Here's Aquos Blast Elico", Marucho followed, revealing his own Bakugan.

"Nice to meet you", Elico said plainly.

"And this…", Alice finished, bringing out her Bakugan, "is Darkus Blackout Hydranoid, my longtime friend and battling partner." Hydranoid gave a grunt of greeting.

_Wait a second_, Ren thought. _Blackout Hydranoid… isn't that the name of our target?_

"Anyway, have you checked the data strain for viruses already?", Shun asked.

Marucho almost looked offended. "Of course I did", he defended. "I did it as soon as I plugged the data into this server. What do you take me for?"

"I understand. My apologies for any implied distrust, Mr…", Shun trailed off, prompting Ren to introduce himself.

"Ren. Ren Krawler."

"Look at this", Alice pointed out, enlarging another part of the data. It showed a battle weapon they were familiar with. "Battle Gear data."

"This is… interesting", Shun admitted. He and Alice shared a look at that revalation. One of concealed alarm.

"Ren", Marucho called, getting his attention. "What kind of price would you want for the data? I can confidently say money is quite literally no object. What is your price?" His face made it clear to Ren. He _needed_ the data Ren brought.

"I'm not interested in money", Ren stated, catching Marucho by surprise. "What I want is to join your team. I'm sure I won't be a burden." Ren had taken voiding lessons as a young child, prior to being exiled with Linehalt. He was confident that he could keep up with the relatively primitive Earth technology, despite it being years.

Marucho looked deep in thought, contemplating the offer. "Ok", he finally said. "Deal. Welcome to the Bakugan Interspace crew."

"I won't let you down", Ren promised, mentally acknowledging that those were the same words he gave Gill.

"Can we be excused for a moment?", Alice asked Marucho, talking about herself and Shun.

"Please", Marucho affirmed.

With that confirmation, Alice took Shun's arm and got out of that room and into the hallway outside.

Once there, Alice stopped, leaned into Shun, and whispered: "We need to talk about Ren."

"Yes, we do", Shun agreed. "His strain of data has similar enough data that it _has_ to be related to the strain we received."

"But it's far to different to be the same", Alice argued. "Keith and Marucho got _identical_ strains. This one is radically different in many ways. They're _related_, but they can't be the _same_."

"Which implies that the two strains are meant for different purposes", Shun said. "Ours had incomplete data, so it's function couldn't be digital battling or complete Bakugan analysis. Ren's does have complete data, so it's function probably is those things."

"The two strains may not even have the same origin", Alice noted. "Drago told me our data was from a planet at war. Those guys who attacked New Vestroia confirmed it. Ren's data may be from the other side of that conflict."

"So, either he received that data and now has dreams of grandeur from helping us with it…", Hydranoid inputted, knowing that's the optimistic point of view.

"Or he's an agent meant to infiltrate the Brawlers", Ingram finished, realizing that was more likely.

"If the other side had randomly sent it's data, we probably would've gotten it, too", Alice pointed out. "He's _probably_ an agent. He may not even be human."

"I say we let him join", Shun inputted, surprising everyone else in the conversation.

"Why?!", Alice, Hydranoid and Ingram all questioned at once.

"For one thing, we _do_ need his data to complete the Interspace. You know how much that means to Marucho", Shun started. "For another, as the saying goes, 'keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.' If he's hiding something, I'd rather be able to see it coming."

"That does make sense", Alice agreed. "I concur with your idea."

"If he is playing us for fools, I'll obliterate him", Hydranoid growled.

With that, their plan was decided. They would allow Ren to work with, and perhaps even join, the Brawlers. They would use his data to complete the Interspace. But, they would keep a close eye on him. They would be careful not to make him aware of their scepticism, but if he _was_ a spy, and if he slipped, even for a moment, they'd catch him.

XXX

A week had passed since the meeting of the Brawlers and Ren. After a few days, Marucho and Ren successfully uploaded several Bakugan of all six Attributes into the Interspace's mainframe. So, it was time to begin testing of the new Bakugan.

Shun was currently in a Bakugan Interspace arena, facing off against Ren, who was to use one of the new Bakugan. Alice and Marucho were of to the side. Marucho had a tablet to record the data of the Bakugan, but Alice was more concerned about examining Ren himself.

"So, ready to begin?", Shun asked Ren.

"Yeah", Ren confirmed, initiating the battle by throwing a Gate Card onto the ground. "Gate Card, set!" As the Gate Card expanded onto the field, Ren threw a purple and black Bakugan onto the field. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Let's go, Darkus Fangoid!"

The Bakugan that arose resembled a creature from the Jurassic era. Four stout legs attached to a giant body, with a massive neck and equally large tail. The head had predatory fangs, clear and white. The head had cannons beside it, and the shoulders wore circular shields. The Bakugan's color scheme of black and purple revealed it as Darkus. Attached to the head was a golden horn, almost like Drago's.

"So, that's our opponent", Ingram remarked. "Impressive in size, at least."

"Let's see what they can do in battle", Shun replied, launching Ingram onto the field. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go, Ventus Typhoon Ingram!"

Upon the call, Ingram appeared in a green flash and ascended to the air, proudly showing off his eagle wings and armoured body.

_Fangoid: 600_

_Typhoon Ingram: 700_

As soon as Ingram appeared, Ren prepared an ability to attack. "**Ability Activate! Luna Spartan!**"

Fangoid let out an animalistic roar, the shields on its shoulders glowing and depositing glowing purple halos. With another roar, Fangoid sent the halos darting directly at Ingram, who could barely fly upward in a dodge in enough time.

"Useless", Ren called.

As Ingram watched, the halos began to spin their trajectories like boomerangs, zero-ing in on Ingram. Ingram evaded them again, but with every passing moment, the halos got faster and faster.

_Fangoid: 600_

_Typhoon Ingram: 700-400=300_

"Ingram, hang on!", Shun shouted, his Baku Pod displaying his counter. "**Ability Activate! Storm Split!**"

"Nice play", Ingram complimented. His body glowed green for a moment before his body duplicated into countless images. Two duplicates charged into the halos, taking the attacks with their destruction, but almost two dozen others swarmed Fangoid, the digital Bakugan unable to decipher which one was real.

_Fangoid: 600-200=400_

_Typhoon Ingram: 300+400=700_

"Not a bad move", Ren complimented. "But we can top that."

"Then do your worst!", Ingram challenged, his voice echoing from all the duplicates.

"**Gate Card Open!**", Ren called out. "**Ring Zero!**"

As the Gate Card opened, all but one of the Ingram duplicates dissipated, the remaining one being the real Ingram. Green static grabbed Ingram's feet, pulling him down to the floor, easy picking for Fangoid now.

_Fangoid: 400+200=600_

_Typhoon Ingram: 700-400=300_

"Ingram!", Shun yelled.

"You like that?", Ren asked with a smirk. "Ring Zero command card not only nullifies my opponent's ability. It also restricts their movements!"

"That was a good move", Marucho commented.

"Yes", Alice agreed. "Almost _too_ good." _He's not battling like a rookie. It's like he has experience. But from where?_

"One more time!", Ren called, his next ability shining. "**Ability Activate! Brachion Impact!**"

Fangoid directed its had to point directly at the temporarily immobile Ingram. The cannons beside its head charged up for a moment, firing twin rays of purple energy afterward. Ingram was unable to evade, as the Gate Card still immobilized him.

_Fangoid: 600+400=1000_

_Typhoon Ingram: 300_

"Can't… move!", Ingram relayed, struggling. "Do… something!"

"I've got it, Ingram!", Shun assured his Bakugan, his Baku Pod displaying another ability for use. "**Ability Activate! Storm Echo!**"

As that ability was called, Ingram stopped trying to ascend. Instead, he sunk to the floor, disappearing into his own shadow. And then, even that shadow disappeared from view.

"Where'd he go?", Ren wondered.

"You'll find out", Shun smirked.

Suddenly, from underneath Fangoid's own shadow, Ingram rose underneath the beast, knocking Fangoid of its four feet and to the ground.

_Fangoid: 1000-400=600_

_Typhoon Ingram: 300_

Before Fangoid could get back up, Ingram jumped it, grappling with its massive neck.

"Alright, do it!", Ingram yelled, wrestling with Fangoid to keep it from being able to counterattack. Still, Fangoid had the advantage due to its physical mass and higher power level. Within moments, it would overcome Ingram's efforts.

"Got it!", Shun yelled, his Baku Pod displaying another ability. "**Ability Activate! Typhoon Hyper Impact!**"

Right before Ingram could be completely overpowered, his arms began to glow green with new energy. Ingram moved away from the straining neck to Fangoid's back, the whole movement happening in the blink of an eye. After several punches on Fangoid's back, the dino-like Bakugan glowed purple, reverting back to ball form and shooting to Ren's feet. Once that was done, Ingram glowed green and returned to ball form, flying into Shun's waiting hand.

_Fangoid: 600-300=300_

_Typhoon Ingram: 300+300=600_

_Ren: 40%_

"That Bakugan actually held its own pretty well", Shun admitted. "It might be enough to actually work in the Interspace."

"Let's see what else those Bakugan can do", Ingram suggested.

"I concur", Shun agreed. He fished out a Gate Card and threw it down. "I'll go first this time! Gate Card, set!" He then tossed Ingram into the fray. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Ventus Typhoon Ingram!"

"We'll see about that", Ren countered, throwing his Bakugan back in. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Darkus Fangoid!"

One directly after another, Ingram and the Fangoid appeared on the battlefield, ready for combat.

_Fangoid: 600_

_Typhoon Ingram: 700_

"Alright, let's go, Ingram", Shun said calmly, his Baku Pod displaying two abilities as his opening move. "**Double Ability Activate! Storm Split, plus Typhoon Hyper Impact!**"

In execution of the double ability, Ingram's body glowed green for a moment, before duplicating into at least two dozen Ingram clones. Each clone soared directly for Fangoid, their arms cloaked in green aura.

_Fangoid: 600-200-300=100_

_Typhoon Ingram: 700+400+300=1400_

"That won't be enough!", Ren declared, using his counter-ability. "**Ability Activate! Goliath Snow!**"

Fangoid roared at the approaching Ingram clones with all its ferocity, it's cannons unleashing a wave of snow. As the snow connected with the duplicates, they were instantly dissipated, and the only remaining Ingram saw his arms were depowered. His two abilities were nullified.

_Fangoid: 100+200+300=600_

_Typhoon Ingram: 1400-400-300=700_

"Not too bad", Shun recognized. "What else do you have?"

"This!", Ren exclaimed, his next ability shining. "**Ability Activate! Brachion Impact!**"

Fangoid directed its had to point directly at Ingram. The cannons beside its head charged up for a moment, firing twin rays of purple energy afterward.

_Fangoid: 600+400=1000_

_Typhoon Ingram: 700_

"Shun!", Ingram called.

"I got your back!", Shun promised, his next ability already in effect. "**Ability Activate! Storm Power - Extreme Cyclone!**"

As the twin rays approached Ingram, the Ventus Bakugan looked unconcerned. Instead, a swirling green twister surrounded Ingram, completely blocking the attack. The tornado was so intense, Fangoid had to take two steps back to remain on its feet.

_Fangoid: 1000-400=600_

_Typhoon Ingram: 700+400=1100_

"Looks like Shun's got him now", Marucho commented.

"Don't be so sure", Alice reprimanded. "I think Ren still has an ace up his sleeve."

As the twister raged, Ren managed to type several buttons on his Baku Pod. People electrons appeared, assembling a device.

"_Ready: Twin Destructor_", the Baku Pod reported.

"What?!", Shun questioned in alarm.

"Battle Gear… Boost!", Ren yelled, throwing the device toward Fangoid. After a brief purple flash, Fangoid reappeared. Twerp rotating cannons were directly over its shoulder plates, extending past the neck. An exhaust system connecting the twin cannons was on Fangoid's back. The Bakugan roasted with its new addition.

_Fangoid: 700_

_Typhoon Ingram: 1100_

"Battle Gear…?", Shun questioned. "No time to launch our own, so… **Gate Card Open! Ventus Reactor!**"

Upon that call, the green tornado surrounding Ingram intensified even further. Smaller twisters appeared all over the field, and it was all Fangoid could do to remain upright.

_Fangoid: 700_

_Typhoon Ingram: 1100+500=1600_

"Bad move", Ren reprimanded, continuing the fight. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate! Twin Destructor Barrage!**"

Fangoid almost immediately steadied itself, the Battle Gear glowing purple. The twin cannons began to spin, fleeing bursts of purple energy in rapid fire succession. The energy bursts cut through the twisters readily, like they were only mere illusions.

"Agh!", Ingram groaned in pain as he was struck.

_Fangoid: 700+400=1100_

_Typhoon Ingram: 1600-900=700_

"That Battle Gear dropped Ingram down to base level!", Marucho exclaimed.

"Ingram, hang on!", Shun encouraged. "That digital Bakugan has nothing on you!"

"I… need… help!", Ingram yelled, obviously in pain.

"Ok…", Shun muttered, deep in thought, until an idea hit him. "This'll work! **Ability Activate! Storm Power - Aero Impact!**"

Right before Ingram could be overcome by the barrage, he ascended with the speed of a rocket. His wings glowed with Ventus energy, slightly changing shape and sharpening into blades. As Ingram glided down toward Fangoid, the Battle Gear Ability barely fazed him now.

_Fangoid: 1100-400=700_

_Typhoon Ingram: 700+400=1100_

"You're going… down!", Ingram yelled, slashing with his wings with the final word. Green slash marks appeared on Fangoid, blazing like a flame. Within moments, Fangoid was forced into ball form, going back to Ren's feet. Ingram then returned to Shun again.

_Ren: 0%_

"Well, that wasn't bad", Ren said. "I think that was a good test. That right?"

"It is", Shun agreed. "That Bakugan or up a very good fight against Ingram. It'll definitely work for the Interspace."

"So I'll call this test run a success!", Marucho exclaimed. "I can't wait to upload all the other Bakugan. It's so exciting! It's better than Christmas!"

"Yeah", Alice inputted, but her mind was elsewhere as she studied Ren carefully. _Ren was battling like an expert. Pursuing his advantages while countering Shun expertly. Who are you, Ren Krawler?_

XXX

**That is a wrap. I can't apologize enough to excuse my hiatus. Like I said, final exams suck. Then, when that was done, I got a heavy writer's block, but I'm back now. Hopefully, I'll be able to better update throughout the summer. Now, responses: **

**Alice Gehabich: In the anime, yes. My story is an AU, believe it or not. **

**Mememe: I appreciate your comment of my story surpassing some other fanfics. And no, I'm not doing a love triangle. I can barely do any romantic subplot at all, I'm not going to degrade the story with a poorly done love triangle. **

**But, that's it! If you enjoyed the chapter, be sure to follow or favorite the story. If you want to say anything, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Until next time, goodbye! **


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I've returned. Nothing much to say here. Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters. **

XXX

Chapter 6: International Interspace

It had been six months since Ren had started working with Marakura Industries, mainly Marucho, on the Bakugan Interspace project. Not only did his data allow many never before seen Bakugan to be incorporated into the software, Ren himself proved an invaluable coder and manager of the project. Six months of working, and Interspace was finally ready to be distributed to the public.

While Marucho and Ren were bonding over their work those moths, Shun and Alice never ceased their silent scrutinizing of Ren. When not on the job, he never talked about his background in conversation. Alice and Shun suspected he was hiding something, but they couldn't be sure, nor did they have any evidence.

In any case, Interspace was competed, and to decide initial rankings in the software's system, a tournament would be held. And Alice, Marucho and Shun were all participating.

XXX

Alice, Shun and Marucho were lounging in a resting room inside Interspace. The four walls were light gray, and there was a television that detailed different battles throughout Interspace. To leave the room, all they had to do was program a destination in their Baku Pods, which would open a portal to that location.

Since Interspace had been started, all three were wearing new outfits.

Shun was wearing green ninja style shirt with purple and gold trimming, black pants, black wrist bands and purple and green boots.

Marucho was wearing a light blue jumpsuit that went down to his knees, a darker blue jacket with white sleeves, and white and light blue shoes. She had cut her hair to only go as far down to her shoulders.

Alice was wearing a bright purple shirt, a dark purple skirt that went down to her lower thighs, black leggings that went up to the top of her legs, and dark purple running shoes.

It had been seven months since Ren had started working on Interspace with Marucho, and one month since the Interspace was open to the public. That month had been spent with a tournament of over for thousand competitors, the Interspace already showing massive success, to decide rankings. And this day was the last day of the tournament, where semifinals and finals would be undergone.

"So, you guys ready?", Marucho asked the other two.

"Out of four thousand ninety six participants that started in this month-long tournament", Shun regaled. "Four remain. And we are three of them."

"If like to wish you three the best of luck", Ren said, entering the room with an easygoing smile. "Be great out there."

"Hey, Ren!", Marucho greeted.

"Thank you", Alice regarded Ren. "I'm sorry you choose not to participate. From what I saw from you with that Fangoid, you have incredible skills."

"Thank you", Ren replied. "But I'm more of a tech than a battler."

"So, do you know what our matches are?", Shun asked Ren.

"You're just going to have to find out like a normal person", Ren said.

As they watched different matches, not tournament battles, on the television, the screen suddenly shifted to show images of the final four competitors: Alice, Shun, Marucho and another Aquos battler by the name of Kale, all with a dark background.

"It's finally starting", Ingram noticed.

"Whatever happens today, best of luck", Elico wished of Ingram and Hydranoid.

"You'll be the ones who need luck", Hydranoid rebuked.

"Remind me how many arenas you put in the Interspace?", Alice asked Marucho.

"Well, there are twenty five for every letter in the alphabet…", Marucho said, mentally doing the math. "Six hundred and fifty arenas."

"...Ok", Alice said. She was surprised for a moment, but she did remember how many people were using Interspace. It made sense to have so many arenas.

Before their eyes, the matchup were set: Alice would be facing off against Marucho in Battle Arena A-11, and Shun would be battling Kale in Battle Arena K-07.

"So, I'm facing off… against you", Marucho muttered, looking at Alice.

"You'll do fine", Alice assured him.

"You know it", Marucho agreed after a second to process the development. "Truth be told, I've been planning for this matchup. I won't go down without a fight."

"We prefer it that way", Hydranoid promised.

"So do we", Elico replied.

"Best of luck in your match, Shun", Ren told Shun. "Kale is a tough opponent, judging from his battling record. He only lost a handful of single battles in the whole tournament, and his Life Gauge has never gone below 60%."

"He'll be a challenge", Skin deduced. "Good."

"See you in the finals, Shun", Alice regarded Shun.

"You'll have to get past me, first!", Marucho countered.

"Fair enough", Alice admitted. "I'll see _you_ on the battlefield."

"Yup!", Marucho replied, not allowing Alice to have the final word. Alice, Marucho and Shun all actuated their Baku Pods, transporting themselves to their designated arenas.

XXX

Shun reappeared in one of Interspace's many arenas, directly opposite a red haired, brown eyed teenager in blue jeans and a white T-shirt.

"Kale, I presume?", Shun asked.

"You presume correct, Shun", Kale confirmed. "It's an honor to finally face you in battle."

"Likewise", Shun responded. "Your battle record throughout this tournament is very impressive. Let's put your skills to the test!"

It was at that moment an automated voice boomed throughout the stadium. "The Bakugan battle featuring Shun versus Kale will now begin! Bakugan field open!"

Kale was the first to move, throwing a Gate Card onto the ground before Shun could react. He then held up an Aquos Bakugan. "You may have a lot of experience, but I'll show you how I got so far in the tournament. Bakugan, brawl!", he yelled, throwing in the Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand! Rise, Aquos Scaboid!"

From a blue flash of light, a new Bakugan arose, with four legs blue until the knees and light blue until the main blue body. A light blue tail sprouted behind the Bakugan, and an equally long neck connected the body to the head. The Bakugan had six green eyes on its head.

"Well, here we go, Ingram", Shun told Ingram. "Don't hold back on me."

"I won't", Ingram declared.

"Bakugan, brawl!", Shun shouted, sending Ingram into battle. "Bakugan, stand! Ventus Typhoon Ingram!"

Upon that call, Ingram rose into battle, warily eyeing his digital adversary.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700_

_Scaboid: 700_

"Ok, Scaboid! Let's show this Brawler how to battle!", Kale demanded, instantly activating an ability using his Baku Pod. "**Ability Activate! Scald Wave!**"

With that call, Scaboid lodged its front two legs, smashing them back on the ground. That stomp created a wave of water, literally steaming from heat.

"Ingram, get out of there!", Shun yelled. "That water is boiling hot!"

"Got it!", Ingram shouted back, spreading his wings and taking off in rapid ascent, right before his former position was overcome with scalding water.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700-300=400_

_Scaboid: 700_

"Not bad", Kale admitted, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "But I'm not finished yet. **Ability Activate! Blast Rush!**"

Upon that call, Scaboid's legs started to draw in and absorb the boiling water like a sponge. The water converted to blue energy, which Scaboid fired from its mouth, straight at Ingram. The ninja attempted to fly away from the trajectory, but Scaboid's aim followed just as quickly.

_Typhoon Ingram: 400-300=100_

_Scaboid: 700+300=1000_

"If Ingram gets any closer, or tries to attack, Scaboid will get him!", Kale clarified. "What's your move?"

"I admit, that an impressive strategy", Shun complimented. "I can see how you've advanced so far. But we're not out yet!"

"Shun, let's show him what a ninja can do!", Ingram proposed.

"Exactly", Shun agreed, showing his next ability. "**Ability Activate! Storm Immersion!**"

As soon as Shun called the ability, Ingram was surrounded in a small green twister, one that he created. But, Ingram had to slow down considerably to do it.

"Go, now!", Kale ordered, sensing an opportunity. Scaboid obeyed, landing the laser onto Ingram, who was still in the whirlwind.

Ingram gave no indication that he was hit. As the storm dissipated from the pressure of the attack, Kale could see why.

"He's gone?", Kale questioned.

True enough, Ingram was completely out of sight. Scaboid's head jerked left and right, it's six eyes straining to find Ingram. But it couldn't find him.

_Typhoon Ingram: 100+200=300_

_Scaboid: 1000-200=800_

"He's also draining some of Scaboid's power!", Kale grunted. "Time to smoke him out of hiding. **Ability Activate!**"

"Too late!", Shun called. "Storm Immersion prevents you from activating any abilities!"

"Seriously?", Kale asked. "Not bad, ninja-to-be."

As they finished their brief talk, Scaboid jerked forward, as if slammed from behind by something. Scaboid's tail whipped all around, but didn't connect with Ingram.

Just as suddenly, Scaboid flew to its right, evidently being slammed into from its left. Scaboid tried to turn to face the direction it was last attacked, but its whole body was lifted, obviously being lifted by the invisible Ingram.

"Ok, Ingram! Now!", Shun called out. "**Ability Activate! Storm Power - Extreme Cyclone!**"

With that, Ingram's outline glimmered begore his whole body could be seen again. Kale would've reacted, but he knew it was too late.

With a battle cry, Ingram created a huge twister around himself and Scaboid, which raged around the Aquos Bakugan as Ingram flew out of the top.

_Typhoon Ingram: 300+400=700_

_Scaboid: 800-400=400_

As the twister continued to batter Scaboid from inside it, the round looked like a decisive victory for Shun. Until Kale casually reached his right hand outward. "**Gate Card Open! Battle Release!**"

"What?", Shun questioned.

As soon as the Gate Card opened, the tornado died down, useless. Before Shun could do anything, Scaboid and Ingram glowed their Attribute colors, returning to ball form and flying back to their battlers.

"I just stopped the battle in its tracks", Kale shrugged. "Nothing major."

"So you're surrendering?", Shun asked him.

"Of course not", Kale shot back. "I was just evaluating your fighting style, as I'm sure you were evaluating mine. Maybe I just wanted to elongate this battle, see how much I could bring out of you, and how much you could bring out of me. The real battle starts here."

"Then I'll start us off!", Shun declared, throwing down his Gate Card. "Gate Card, set!"

"Bakugan, brawl!", both Shun and Kale yelled, engaging their Bakugan simultaneously. "Bakugan, stand!"

In unison, Scaboid and Ingram reappeared on the field, regarding each other with guarded expressions.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700_

_Scaboid: 700_

This time, Shun was the one to initiate combat. "Ok, Ingram! Let's go! **Ability Activate! Storm Split!**"

Ingram began moving but ascending into the air. Before Scaboid could react, Ingram's body glowed with green energy before duplicating into several dozen Ingram copies. Scaboid had no chance in figuring out which duplicate was the real Ingram.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700+400=1100_

_Scaboid: 700-200=500_

"Ok. I'm reading your mail now", Kale told Shun. His Baku Pod flashed, displaying another ability. "**Ability Activate! Optic Deluge!**"

Scaboid stopped trying to find the real Ingram and simply looked straight ahead. Its green eyes began to glow dangerously, signalling the creation of a small hurricane. The water tornado ripped away at the Ingram duplicates, destroying all but one, the real Ingram.

"I can't… hold… on!", Ingram warned as the force of the twister forced him to the edge of the field.

_Typhoon Ingram: 1100-400-200=500_

_Scaboid: 500+200+200=900_

"Ingram!", Shun exclaimed.

"I got your style now", Kale proclaimed to Shun. "You distract your opponent with smoke and mirror tactics, then hit hard and fast. A good strategy, if your opponent hasn't figured it out. But I _have_ figured it out. Hope you got a plan B!"

"Why don't you find out?", Shun taunted.

"You know what? I will", Kale decided, getting his next ability to shine over his Baku Pod. "**Ability Activate! Blast Rush!**"

Just as suddenly as the hurricane appeared, it died down, the water absorbed into Scaboid's body. The water transformed into energy, which Scaboid suddenly fired from its mouth. The blue energy was sailing directly at Ingram, but he had no intention of running this time.

Ingram's faith was rewarded by shun, whose Baku Pod displayed his next ability. "**Ability Activate! Armored Melee Protector!**"

Just as Scaboid's energy blast was about to hit Ingram, Ingram out his arms ahead of his chest defensively. Ingram's arms glowed in green energy as the energy blast was blocked successfully.

_Typhoon Ingram: 500+400=900_

_Scaboid: 900_

"He blocked the blast?", Kale questioned. "Impressive, I admit."

"And I'm not through!", Ingram yelled, charging toward Scaboid within moments, the two were locked in close range combat. Ingram used his arms to his advantage, continually knocking Scaboid to the ground, but Scaboid got back up just as quickly.

"Now, **Gate Card Open!**", Shun shouted. "**Aquos Spotting Out!**"

As the Gate Card opened, blue energy was forced out of Scaboid, being drained to the ground below. Scaboid roared as it lost power.

_Typhoon Ingram: 900_

_Scaboid: 900-500=400_

"You used a Gate Card that tasked away 500 from any Aquos Bakugan?", Kale notified. "I personally would've gone for Dry Delta, really, but whatever."

"Keep up the smug talk", goaded Ingram. When he knocked Scaboid to the floor this time, Scaboid didn't get back up. "Pretty soon, you'll be knocked speechless!"

"It's the other way around!", Kale roared, his Baku Pod revealing his next attack. "**Ability Activate! Barrel Rain!**"

When that ability was called, Scaboid's eyes unmistakably glowed bright blue. As it screamed once again, a storm cloud appeared over them. With one thunderclap, a torrent of rain descended. As the drops hit Ingram, he started screaming.

"It's like acid rain!", he yelled, explaining his pain.

"That's because it is", Kale chirped. "Scaboid won't be hurt by it, but anyone else…", he left that thought unfinished, then added, "and not even the opposing Gate Card is immune!"

"No way!", Shun called. He looked at the card to see an innumerable amount of holes in it, showing the rain was destroying it as well. A second later, the card dimmed, releasing blue energy back into Scaboid.

_Typhoon Ingram: 900-300=600_

_Scaboid: 400+500=900_

Under constant pain from the rainstorm, Ingram eventually reverted, his ball form flying back to Shun. Shun knelt and gently picked up Ingram, as Scaboid returned to its master.

_Shun: 40%_

"Ingram, I'm sorry, my friend", Shun apologized.

"So am I", Ingram replied. "We _both_ underestimated him."

"So let's get back in there!", Shun yelled.

"My thoughts exactly."

XXX

Alice and Marucho faced each other, each one on the opposite side of the battlefield from the other.

"Well, here we are, Elico", Marucho muttered to his partner. "You remember the plan for Alice, right?"

"Of course I do", Elico assured his partner. "This battle is ours to win."

"That's the spirit!", Marucho exclaimed. "Hey, Alice! Don't hold anything back, ok?"

"Don't worry", Alice agreed. "We won't."

"Do they have any idea what kind of power they're dealing with?", Hydranoid questioned credulously.

"I'm sure they know _exactly_ what kind of power they're dealing with", Alice answered. "Remember, this is Marucho. He's probably been studying every battle we ever participated in Interspace, and formed a counter strategy specific to us."

"Yes, I suppose so", Hydranoid admitted. "So we won't hold back?"

"Not an inch", Alice confirmed.

"Attention, everyone!", the automated voice boomed. "The Bakugan battle between Alice and Marucho is about to begin! Bakugan field is now open!"

"I'll go first!", Marucho initiated, throwing a Gate Card onto the ground. "Gate Card, set!" He then picked up his Bakugan and threw him in. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go, Aquos Blast Elico!"

With that call, Elico rose from a flash of blue light to glare down Alice.

"Bring us your best, Alice", Elico goaded. "Let's see how you fare!"

Alice was unimpressed by Elico's "tough guy" routine. Unfazed by his boasting, she threw in Hydranoid. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Let's battle, Darkus Blackout Hydranoid!"

With that call, the five headed dragon appeared, glaring down Elico with five times _his_ ferocity. Elico's gaze shrunk slightly at Hydranoid's intimidation attempts.

_Blast Elico: 700_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900_

"So you wanted to see how we fared against you?", Hydranoid asked. "Try this!" He turned around, swinging all five tails at the amphibious Bakugan. Elico tried to avoid each one, but was smacked by three of them.

"Elico, pull back!", Marucho exclaimed.

"Right!", Elico projected back, jumping backwards to escape Hydranoid's reach.

Before Alice could activate an ability, Marucho acted, his first ability shining blue. "**Ability Activate! Hydro Typhoon!**"

Elico quickly made his hands into costs, drawing back hoods arms and collecting moisture on them.

"Choke on this!", Elico roared once his arms collected enough moisture. When Elico pushed his arms forward, twin torrents of water soared straight toward Hydranoid, threatening to overcome him.

_Blast Elico: 700+300=1000_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900-300=600_

"Don't worry, Hydranoid!", Alice assured her partner. She immediately used her Baku Pod to display a holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Havoc Trident!**"

As Alice called her ability, Hydranoid opened his five mouths as far as he could. An orb of purple energy was formed in each mouth, ready for attack. Hydranoid released two of the orbs, which collided with the water torrents. The two attacks destroyed each other in a small explosion.

_Blast Elico: 1000-500=500_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 600_

"Time for _you_ to choke!", Hydranoid roared as he released the other three orbs. They sailed toward Elico at an impossible speed.

Marucho's gaze hardened as he recognized the tactic Alice was deploying. He quickly got two abilities ready to counter. "**Double Ability Activate! Ocean Impulse, plus Forcement Power!**"

Elico's chest jewels started fleeing blue, before unleashing an even larger torrent of water than before. The water streams destroyed the energy orbs heading toward Elico, before shutting off.

_Blast Elico: 500+500=1000_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 600_

As Elico finished the first attack, his body glowed with blue light, his power spiking dangerously.

_Blast Elico: 1000×2=2000_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 600_

"Just great", Hydranoid growled.

"Don't worry, Hydranoid", Alice said. "I thought he'd do something like that. **Ability Activate! Chaos Omega!**"

"That's new", Marucho remarked.

"That's what you think", Hydranoid growled. Hoods body became coated in Darkus energy, blocking him from view. As that underwent, the blue light engulfing Elico disappeared, as his power level decreased. When the dark cloak disappeared, Hydranoid looked refreshed, as if he had just entered battle.

_Blast Elico: 2000÷2=1000-500=500_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 600+300=900_

"Chaos Omega nullifies my opponent's abilities and returns Hydranoid's power level to base level", Alice explained.

"It doesn't matter!", Marucho retorted. "**Gate Card Open!** **Active Ghost!**"

The Gate Card opened, but there was no light coming from it. The card looked completely corroded, especially where Hydranoid stood.

"Chaos Omega _also_ renders the opponent's Gate Card useless, whether it's open or not", Alice finished. "Hydranoid, now!"

"Not yet!", Marucho exclaimed. "Elico, Attribute change!"

"Got it!", Elico responded. His body glowed bright multicolor, temporarily blinding Hydranoid. When the light subsided, Elico was now colored white and yellow.

"Behold, Haos Blast Elico will overcome your darkness!", Elico promised.

"Doubtful", Hydranoid sniped.

"Then maybe this'll change your mind!", Marucho countered. He tipped a few buttons on his Baku Pod, causing yellow electrons to appear, constructing a device.

"_Ready: Terrix Gear_", the Baku Pod reported.

"Battle Gear… Boost!", Marucho yelled, throwing the Gear onto Elico. When the Battle Gear connected with Elico, a bright flash resulted.

When the light subsided, Elico's Battle Gear was ready. An attachment in Elico's back connected to three helicopter-like blades.

_Blast Elico: 600_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900_

"We can't let them use their Battle Gear!", Alice exclaimed, knowing how unpredictable Marucho's Terrix Gear was. "**Ability Activate! Blackout Trident!**"

Hydranoid quickly opened his five mouths, each one forming an orb of negative purple and black energy. Hydranoid released all five at once, the attack heading right for Elico.

_Blast Elico: 600-500=100_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900+500=1400_

"Too late!", Elico proclaimed. "Marucho?"

In response, Marucho simply activated his next ability. "**Haos Battle Gear Ability Activate! Terrix Halo!**"

As the orbs continued their course toward Elico, the blades on Terrix Gear statues to spin, the ends glowing yellow. As the spinning blades picked up speed, visually resembling a halo now, yellow particles rained onto Elico, healing his damages. When Hydranoid's attack hit, Elico was able to withstand it.

"What the?", Hydranoid questioned.

_Blast Elico: 100+700+400=1200_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1400_

"Terrix Halo is a potent Haos ability that brings all Bakugan on my side back to base level, plus 400", Marucho explained, already activating his next ability. "Now, **Ability Activate! Flash Echo!**"

"Lights out for you!", Elico projected. His entire body shone in intense yellow light, blinding and damaging Hydranoid.

_Blast Elico: 1200_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1400-400=1000_

"Hydranoid!", Alice yelled. "Damnit. Flash Echo blocked our abilities. I can't do anything."

Hydranoid started to roar in pain as the light assaulted him. His body started to glow purple, turning back into ball form and shooting to Alice's feet. Elico then glowed blue, going back to Marucho in ball form.

_Alice: 60%_

"Hydranoid, are you ok?", Alice asked gently.

"Stupid Haos Elico", Hydranoid grunted. "That was a pain in the neck. I'm fine."

"Then let's keep going", Alice said, throwing a Gate Card on the ground. "Gate Card, set!"

Both battlers then threw in their Bakugan, calling, "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

"Darkus Blackout Hydranoid!"

"Aquos Blast Elico!"

As Alice and Marucho called their Bakugan, Hydranoid and Elico appeared, facing each other once more.

_Blast Elico: 700_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900_

Almost as quickly as Elico and Hydranoid reappeared on the field, Marucho's Baku Pod displayed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Ocean Impulse!**"

"Not so fast!", Alice countered, her own ability ready for use. "**Ability Activate! Havoc Trident!**"

The jewels on Elico's chest started glowing blue, as they started firing a stream of pressurised water at Hydranoid. At the same time, Hydranoid's heads opened, each firing an orb of purple energy. The two attacks collided, canceling each other out in a massive explosion.

"Ok then", Marucho murmured, immediately using his next card. "**Ability Activate! Hydro Typhoon!**"

Once that ability was called, Elico pulled his arms back, summoning water onto them. When Elico pushed forward again, the water exploded into twin torrents of water, soaring straight toward Hydranoid.

_Blast Elico: 700+300=1000_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900-300=600_

"Alice?", Hydranoid prompted.

"**Fusion Ability Activate!**", Alice called out, her ability shining over her Baku Pod. "**Terminal Impact!**"

On that announcement, Hydranoid spot forward another set of energy orbs, these ones twice as big as the last ones. The orbs connected with the twin water torrents, with Elico's attack slowly being pushed back.

_Blast Elico: 1000-400=600_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 600+400=1000_

"Too late!", Marucho responded, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Fusion Ability Activate! Torrential Booster!**"

As the orbs of Darkus power neared Elico, close enough that Elico could feel the power within them, Elico suddenly got a surge of power and channeled it to his water torrents. Those torrents doubled in size, now easily destroying Hydranoid's orbs and continuing toward Hydranoid.

_Blast Elico: 600+300=900_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1000-300=700_

Alice simply held her hand in front of her. "**Gate Card Open! Darkus Battle Audience!**", she called.

"Not good!", Marucho commented.

Once the Gate Card opened, the entire field was engulfed by a shroud of darkness. Hydranoid disappeared from sight, blending into the surrounding darkness as Elico's power started to drop.

_Blast Elico: 900-300-500=100_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 700+300=1000_

"Darkus Battle Audience allows Hydranoid to camouflage into the surrounding arena, nullify the opponent's ability, and decrease their power levels if they aren't the Attribute I call", Alice explained. "Elico can become Aquos, Haos or Subterra, but he can't become Darkus."

"So what?", Marucho questioned. "Elico, Attribute change!"

"Got it!", Elico agreed, his body glowing multicolor. When the light died down, Elico's colors were brown and beige. "Subterra Blast Elico will pummel you to the ground!", he roared.

Right after that, Marucho threw in his Battle Gear again. "Battle Gear… Boost!" As the devices connected with Elico, a bright flash resulted. When that light subsided, Elico's Battle Gear was re-equipped.

_Blast Elico: 200_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1000_

"It's too late!", Hydranoid roared from the darkness. "You're doomed!"

Elico could suddenly feel a powerful presence nearing him, a collision imminent. "Marucho, now!", he yelled.

"You got it!", Marucho yelled back, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Subterra Battle Gear Ability Activate! Terrix Earthquake!**"

"Time to ground your chances of victory!", Elico shouted. The helicopter blades of the Battle Gear rotated 90 degrees downwards, then started spinning, hitting the ground each time it spun. The first impact shattered the Gate Card, undoing its effects. The impacts after that shook the ground, doing damage to Hydranoid.

_Blast Elico: 200+300+500=1000_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1000-300-500=200_

As the earthquake threatened to overwhelm Hydranoid, the five headed dragon flexed his wings, taking of into the air. Once away from the ground-based threat, he bellowed to Alice, "Now!"

Alice got the hint and raised her Baku Pod high. Another ability appeared over the device. "I understand, Hydranoid. **Ability Activate! Blackout Trident!**"

As Hydranoid opened his mouths again, another set of energy orbs were created. These were purple and black in color, and visibly much more powerful than Havoc Trident. As Hydranoid released the orbs, they all scored direct hits against Elico. Reach orb, upon impact, released its energy in a substantial explosion. The expositions created a haze of smoke that made it impossible to see if Elico survived that attack.

_Blast Elico: 1000-500=500_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 200+500=700_

Marucho, with a worried expression, approached the edge of the field. "Elico?", he called.

"Sorry", Elico called hoarsely. A moment after, Elico's ball form shot out of the smoke and to Marucho's feet.

Alice then saw Hydranoid's ball form shot toward her, altering her to catch it. "Nice shot", Alice complimented.

"Not a problem", Hydranoid replied.

_Marucho: 60%_

"They're so… powerful", Marucho breathed. "We aren't done yet, though!"

"Yes", Elico agreed.

"Gate Card, set!", Marucho called, throwing down his Gate Card. He then braved Elico and launched him. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Blast Elico!"

"Third round's starting", Alice notified Hydranoid. "Elico's already on the field."

"Then let's counter", Hydranoid growled.

"Bakugan, brawl!", Alice called, throwing down Hydranoid. "Bakugan, stand! Blackout Hydranoid!"

XXX

Shun regarded Kale with concealed annoyance since the previous round, but Kale looked back in obvious delight in the ongoing battle.

"Hey, Shun!", Kale called out. "Y'know, this battle actually has been pretty exciting!"

Shun was about to retort, saying that Bakugan wasn't a game, but he held his tongue once he realized that it _was_ a game in this context. So he let Kale continue.

"Remember me saying before that I wanted to see how much we could bring out of each other?", Kale asked. "Well, this battle has been the most intense I've ever taken part in yet! My adrenaline is pumping like you wouldn't believe! And I'm sure it'll be even more intense once I face Alice in the finals!"

"You take your victory for granted", Shun told Kale. "We're not done with this battle yet!"

"I know!", Kale agreed enthusiastically. "Knowing how much of a chance this battle is… the thrill is incredible! I'd much rather a worthy opponent over an easy victory. Where's the thrill in a one-shot? So I'll take as much thrill from this battle as possible! We, indeed, are _not_ done with this battle. Not even close!" He drew a Gate Card, and set it on the floor. "Gate Card, set!" He then quickly threw in his Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go and fight, Aquos Scaboid!"

As commanded, Scaboid rose, immediately ready for combat.

"Well, we'd best get going", Shun decided, forcefully throwing Ingram in afterward. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Ventus Typhoon Ingram!"

Right after re-entering the battle, Ingram charged straight into Scaboid, causing both to tumble over. Ingram slammed his fists into Scaboid, keeping it from recovering.

"No fancy tricks this time!", Ingram promised as he beat on Scaboid.

_Scaboid: 700_

_Typhoon Ingram: 700_

"We'll see about that, won't we?", Kale asked rhetorically, getting his counter ready. "**Ability Activate! Scald Wave!**"

"Ingram! Move!", Shun warned.

"Right!", Ingram replied, taking into the air and ascending.

Not a moment too late, as Scaboid pressed is forelegs onto the ground, creating a wave of boiling water. It went under Ingram's body, but it did force Ingram off Scaboid.

_Scaboid: 700_

_Typhoon Ingram: 700-300=400_

"Wait…", Shun thought out loud. "The water… we could use that."

"We can?", Ingram questioned.

"Yes!", Shun confirmed, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "Time to bring the fight to them. **Ability Activate! Storm Power - Extreme Cyclone!**"

"What're you doing now?", Kale demanded.

"I see your plan now!", Ingram stated. A green tornado appeared, surrounding Ingram and housing his body from view. The winds picked up much of the scalding hot water, transforming the twister into a boiling hurricane.

"No!", Kale yelled. "They're using _my_ attack… _against_ me!?"

_Scaboid: 700-400=300_

_Typhoon Ingram: 400+400=800_

As the hurricane neared Scaboid, it screamed as the boiling waters were touching it. Scaboid was too slow to escape it, so all it could do was attempt to endure the attack.

"There's got to be a way to stop that. Scaboid can't take much more", Kale said worriedly. He growled as he swiped his hand. "I was going to save this for later, but I guess I don't have a choice now. **Gate Card Open! Aquos Saver!**"

Once the Gate Card opened, another tornado of water appeared, surrounding Scaboid protectively. The two hurricanes clashed against each other, eventually destroying other. While Scaboid was stable when it's tornado was destroyed, Ingram was flung from his in a painfull fashion.

_Scaboid: 300+400=700_

_Typhoon Ingram: 800-400=400_

"Not to bad, huh?", Kale taunted. "I mean, you have to give me credit for my skills."

"Do you have any idea what you're talking about?", Shun asked in a ridiculing tone. He raised his Baku Pod high, displaying another ability. "I'll show you what _real_ skill is! **Ability Activate! Storm Power - Aero Impact!**"

As Ingram recomposed himself, he took off to the air, flexing his wings. Those wings stayed glowing with green energy as Ingram descended toward Scaboid.

_Scaboid: 700-400=300_

_Typhoon Ingram: 400+400=800_

When Ingram was almost upon Scaboid, Kale made his move. "That's it! Keep up the intensity! **Ability Activate! Gyro Blazer!**"

Scaboid then began to spin its entire body around, dispensing water rapidly. The water joined the rotation, becoming an increasingly enlarging hurricane that tore at Ingram as he neared.

The power of the attack was too much for Ingram to take. He was forced off his course and had to retreat to a safe distance.

_Scaboid: 300+500=800_

_Typhoon Ingram: 800-500=300_

"Not this time!", Shun retorted, immediately using another ability to counter. "Ingram, hang on! **Ability Activate! Armored Melee Protector!**"

Ingram felt his power rise as his arms glowed green. Knowing what he had to do, he charged back toward Scaboid, now unfazed by the hurricane. As he fought through the twister, he grunted, "You're… going… DOWN!", hitting Scaboid upon the last word. That single impact forced Scaboid to go into ball form.

_Scaboid: 800-500=300_

_Typhoon Ingram: 300+500+400=1200_

Once Scaboid's ball started to move, it flew toward Shun, the ninja catching it with ease. Ingram then reverted, also going back to Shun.

_Kale: 0%_

For a moment that was blissful to Shun, Kale was speechless, in shock of that event. Then, a wide grin steadily replaced his shock. "That… was… incredible!", Kale cried. "That was a battle!"

"You don't even care that I took your Bakugan?", Shun questioned.

"Why should I?", Kale asked. "I've won enough battles with Scaboid that I'll be able to get another Bakugan soon enough. Still, it's an acceptable sacrifice for a thrill like that!"

Shun would've retorted at his callous disregard for Bakugan, but the Bakugan he was talking about _were_ digital clones created to be used in battle only. He simply walked up to Kale and held out his hand.

"It was a good battle", Shun said.

It took a couple seconds, but Kale reacted, holding out his hand and shaking Shun's. "Yeah. It was. Good luck in the finals."

"Thank you", Shun replied.

XXX

Both Elico and Hydranoid were on the field, glaring each other down. Neither side made a move, as Marucho and Alice were planning their battle.

_Blast Elico: 700_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900_

In a sudden movement, Marucho initiated the combat with two abilities. "**Double Ability Activate! Forcement Power, plus Reflection Jacket!**"

With that call, Elico's body began glowing brought blue, as his power rose. An even brighter aura engulfed Elico as he became immune to most abilities.

_Blast Elico: 700×2=1400_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900_

Elico then charged Hydranoid, landing a hit on Hydranoid's chest with both fists before four of Hydranoid's heads lashed out, grabbing Elico's four limbs and effectively restraining him. No matter how mightily Elico struggled, he couldn't break Hydranoid's grasp.

"That's it, Hydranoid!", Alice encouraged as she got an ability of her own ready. "Hold onto him! **Ability Activate! Demonic Pulsar!**"

"As if!", Marucho countered, his next ability shining, as well. "**Ability Activate! Ocean Impulse!**"

With his center head, which wasn't grabbing onto Elico, Hydranoid prepared and fired a blast of purple energy, which started burning through Elico's blue aura. As the attack continued, Elico could feel his abilities become nullified, even the Reflection Jacket.

_Blast Elico: 1400÷2=700-300=400_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900_

Right before Hydranoid's blast could make contact with Elico's skin, Elico could feel power gathering into his chest jewels. As he released the energy, a torrent of water short back Hydranoid's attack right on time to avoid serious damage. The two blasts connecting at such a close range created an exposition large enough to force away both Hydranoid and Elico.

_Blast Elico: 400+500=900_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900_

"It'll take… more than that… Hydranoid!", Elico boasted between gasps.

"Perfect", Hydranoid growled in response. "I never did like easy victories."

"Then what are you waiting for?", Elico goaded. Hydranoid didn't take the bait, and Elico didn't rush.

In order to give Elico ask advantage, Marucho swiped his right arm to the side. "**Gate Card Open! Healing Up!**"

As that Gate Card opened with a radiant white glow, Elico was engulfed in a bright blue light as his power rose.

_Blast Elico: 900+300=1200_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900_

"Let's finish this!", Marucho called, throwing in his Battle Gear again. "Battle Gear… Boost!"

As the Battle Gear attached to Elico again, a bright light emitted from him. When it died down, Elico was seen to have equipped his Battle Gear again.

_Blast Elico: 1300_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900_

"Ready, Alice?", Hydranoid asked.

"I am", Alice answered.

"**Aquos Battle Gear Ability Activate!**", Marucho exclaimed. "Elico, let's go! **Terrix Hydrair!**"

As the saw blades of Terrix Gear began to spin, they shouted a stream of water in their 360 rotation. Hydranoid was constantly hit by those streams, as the rotation only increased in speed. Hydranoid was continually hit by the water, wearing down his endurance.

_Blast Elico: 1300+500=1800_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900_

"Alice! It's time!", Hydranoid roared.

"I hear you", Alice responded. She raised her Baku Pod, which displayed another ability for usage. "**Ability Activate! Chaos Armageddon!**"

_Blast Elico: 1800-600=1200_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900+600=1500_

As that ability was called, Hydranoid could feel his power rise, energy gathering into his mouths. He released the energy in the form of a pure black blast, heading right for Elico. The Aquos Bakugan didn't stand a chance once the energy connected, the Battle Gear Ability only holding it off for a moment.

"Elico!", Marucho yelled.

"Marucho, I'm sorry!", Elico yelled back before reverting to ball form, doing to Marucho's feet. Hydranoid then went back to ball form, flying to Alice's open hand.

_Marucho: 0%_

As the battle ended, Alice ran up to Marucho. "Great battle", she told him.

"I suspected you'd overwhelm us", Marucho clarified. "But we weren't going to lie down without a fight, right?"

"You were a worthy opponent, Elico", Hydranoid regarded the Aquos Bakugan.

"As were you, Hydranoid", Elico responded.

"Good luck in the finals, Alice!", Marucho said.

"Thank you", Alice replied. She tapped a button on her Baku Pod, causing a holographic screen to appear. She was able to glean the results of the other semifinal round.

"Shun won his battle", Alice reported. "Our match will take place in 30 minutes, in arena H-24."

XXX

Ren was inside one of Marucho's inter-universal communication rooms, sitting down to a computer. Checking to see if anyone was there (there weren't), and double-checking to see if surveillance in that room was set in a loop (It was), he carefully typed in coordinates to send his message. When they were excepted, he began to type his message.

_'This is Ren. The target has been made contact with, but remains skeptical. They are out of the war, but remain at large. The target is part of a larger group. Request reinforcements. Attached here are recordings of battles this group has undertaken. Do not respond. Over.'_

Once he was finished with that, he attached to the document all of the Brawlers' battles in the tournament. He then sent the message. After that, he erased the coordinates from the log book and all backups, as well as the message itself.

"Ren", Linehalt whispered. "Are you sure about this? What loyalty do we owe Gundalia, who locked us away for most of our lives?"

"I don't care about Gundalia", Ren said. "But I don't want to be forced back _there_. I didn't want Gundalia to send a strike team to apprehend _us_, so I told them of our progress."

"As you say", Linehalt replied.

All he could do was wait for Gundalia to send him reinforcements to combat the Brawlers.

XXX

Alice and Shun were facing each other, each one on the opposite side of battlefield H-24. The crowd surrounding the circular field went ballistic as the time of battle neared. In contrast, neither Alice nor Shun said a word as both waited for the signal to start. They were each preparing for the battle.

Once it was time, the automated voice boomed, "The final match between Alice and Shun will now begin! The Bakugan field is open!"

"Gate Card, set!", Shun yelled, immediately throwing down his Gate Card. He then drew his Bakugan, and threw him. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Ventus Typhoon Ingram!"

Once called on, Ingram made his appearance evident, soaring into the air before landing back on the ground.

"Bakugan, brawl!", shouted Alice, who the in Hydranoid then. "Bakugan, stand! Darkus Blackout Hydranoid!"

Upon that call, Hydranoid rose in the field, flexing his wings in an intimidation effect.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900_

"So, here we are", Ingram called out to Hydranoid. "You and me. Just like the old days, back on New Vestroia."

"You've grown stronger since then", Hydranoid replied. "As have I. This battle will have the same result as every other!"

"We'll see about that!", Ingram retorted.

Almost exactly at the same time, Shun and Alice activated an ability to initiate.

"**Ability Activate! Havoc Trident!**"

"**Ability Activate! Typhoon Hyper Impact!**"

Hydranoid opened wide all five of his heads, each one firing an orb of purple energy within seconds. At the same time, Ingram's arms glowed with green energy as he flew toward Hydranoid.

As Ingram met the energy orbs, he used his arms to parry three of them, but two hit Ingram, resulting in twin purple explosions that flung Ingram back.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700-500+300=500_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900-300=600_

"Not bad", Alice complimented.

"Not so bad yourself", Shun fired back, following with his next ability. "**Ability Activate! Armored Melee Protector!**"

At that, Ingram's wings glowed with similar green energy as his arms, as he charged back toward Hydranoid. Once reaching the hydra, Ingram began pummeling him, not giving an inch.

_Typhoon Ingram: 500+500+400=1400_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 600_

Suddenly, though, two of Hydranoid's heads lashed out, each biting one of Ingram's arms and holding it steady. Before Ingram could counterattack, Hydranoid teamed his center head into Ingram, knocking the wind out of him. But Hydranoid knew he only bought a couple seconds.

"Alice!", Hydranoid groaned.

"I've got it!", Alice promised, using her next ability. "**Fusion Ability Activate! Terminal Impact!**"

"That's it!", Hydranoid roared. His three free heads readied larger orbs of purple energy, unleashing them at Ingram while releasing him. The result was itan being forced to the other side of the field by an explosion of Darkus energy. But he wasn't forced to his back.

"Not bad at all", Ingram remarked. "But it'll take more than that, old friend."

"Perfect", Hydranoid responded.

_Typhoon Ingram: 1400-400=1000_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 600+400=1000_

"**Gate Card Open! Ventus Reactor!**", Shun called. As the Gate glowed green, green whirlwind surrounded Ingram, covering him as his power rose drastically.

_Typhoon Ingram: 1000+500=1500_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1000_

"Now, **Ability Activate!**", Shun followed, his Baku Pod displaying a holographic ability. "**Storm Power - Extreme Cyclone!**"

"Not today", Alice retorted, her own Baku Pod displaying an ability. "**Ability Activate! Chaos Omega!**"

Ingram began to glow green as his power rose even further. But that was halted by Hydranoid, who was now cloaked in a dark aura. Not only was Ingram's ability nullified by the aura, it also seeped into the Gate Card, corrupting it. The twisters around Ingram disappeared as the Gate Card was also made useless.

_Typhoon Ingram: 1500-500=1000_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1000_

"That won't stop us", Shun remarked, displaying his next ability. "**Ability Activate! Storm Split!**"

Ingram, upon the call of that ability, began to glow green for just a moment, before splitting into an innumerable amount of duplicates. Each duplicate took off into the air and flew around Hydranoid, attempting to confuse him.

Indeed, Hydranoid's five heads were flipping left and right as he tried to lock onto the real Ingram. "Alice, I can't find him!", he relayed.

_Typhoon Ingram: 1000+400=1400_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1000-200=800_

"Then we'll take them all down", Alice decided her course of action. Her Baku Pod displayed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Gazer Barrage!**"

Hydranoid's heads suddenly stopped trying to find the real Ingram, and simply locked onto duplicates. His mouths opened as purple energy was amassed, gathering into orbs in his mouths. As he shot the orbs, which all struck duplicates, smoother set immediately took their place, and the cycle repeated until they're was only one Ingram, who was on the ground after being got with ten of the orbs.

_Typhoon Ingram: 1400-400=1000_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 800+400=1200_

"I'll… get you back… next round…", Ingram groaned as he returned to ball form, dropping to Shun's feet.

_Shun: 60%_

"I bet", Hydranoid chuckled as his body returned to ball form, going to Alice's hand.

"Well done", Alice said to her partner.

"It was my pleasure", Hydranoid replied.

"Then let's continue. Gate Card, set!", Alice responded, throwing a Gate Card down to the center of the field. She then took hold of Hydranoid and threw him in. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Blackout Hydranoid!"

Upon the command, Hydranoid reappeared in his full glory, raising his heads and roaring with them all. His wings flexed as he finished his intimidation effect.

"Looks like the battle is resuming", Shun noticed. "Ingram, you ready?"

"Yes", Ingram asserted as his closed ball form feel into Shun's hand.

"Bakugan, brawl!", Shun yelled, launching Ingram back into play. "Bakugan, stand! Go, Typhoon Ingram!"

While the ball was still in air, it opened and glowed, transitioning into Ingram's battling form, slamming into Hydranoid with all the velocity of Shun's throw.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900_

"I see you took a play from Julie's playbook", Alice noticed, remembering Julie's signature move with Gorem. "Good move."

"It won't be enough", Hydranoid growled.

"You sure about that?", Shun sniped, his Baku Pod displaying an ability. "Let's find out! **Ability Activate! Typhoon Hyper Impact!**"

While they remained close range, Ingram's arms flared green with power as he began to rapid-fire punch Hydranoid, forcing the five headed Bakugan back sectoral steps under the assault.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700+300=1000_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900-300=600_

"How's that?", Shun asked.

"Not enough", Alice sniped back, her own ability shining over her Baku Pod. "**Ability Activate! Hyper Lash Impact!**"

Within moments, Hydranoid's eight wings extended mini heads, which lengthened to their full elastic length. As Ingram continued as attack Hydranoid, the mini heads wrapped around his arms and wings, there will being enough maneuverability for the heads to point at Ingram's body.

_Typhoon Ingram: 1000-300=700_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 600+400=1000_

"Oh, no!", Shun yelled.

"Let's light _you_ up!", Hydranoid roared as his mini heads released beams of purple energy, all hitting Ingram directly. Ingram could do nothing as he was restrained and attacked all at the same time.

"Ingram!", Shun called out. "There has to be something we can do."

As he spoke, the grip of Hydranoid's tendrils started loosening.

_Hydranoid's ability won't stay in effect much longer_, Alice thought. _But it won't matter_. "**Gate Card Open! Phantasm!**"

Right as the mini heads released Ingram, going back to Hydranoid's wings, the Gate Card glowed white, with the white glow spreading to Ingram's legs. When the glow died down, Indians bottom half was completely stone, useless.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700-100=600_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1000_

"Phantasm lowers the power levels of all opposing Bakugan by 100", Alice explained. "More importantly, it immobilizes them. Ingram fights with his agility and speed. What happens if he doesn't have that?"

"Now, you can't move", Hydranoid taunted. "What will you do now?"

"I can still fight", Ingram countered. "Shun? Let's show them!"

"Absolutely!", Shun agreed, his Baku Pod displaying another ability. "**Ability Activate! Storm Power - Extreme Cyclone!**"

Winds started to circle around the immobile Ingram, picking up speed at an alarming rate. Veggie Hydranoid knew it, the wings took the shape of a visible, green tornado, whipping around and even pulling at Hydranoid, despite his great strength.

_Typhoon Ingram: 600+400=1000_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1000-400=600_

"You… won't… beat… me!", Hydranoid roared in challenge.

"You sure?", Ingram challenged back. "I told you I'd get you this round!" The twister picked up speed, becoming even stronger, pulling Hydranoid of his feet and circling the twister, becoming ever more worn down.

Eventually, both Bakugan reverted. Ingram went into Shun's waiting palm, but Hydranoid dropped to Alice's feet.

_Alice: 20%_

"I guess we let out guard down", Alice admitted while kneeling to retrieve Hydranoid. "You still good to battle?"

"Like I'd let _Ingram_ keep me down", Hydranoid replied. "Let's go."

"Guess we caught our 'second _wind_' ", Shun said in a joking manner. "Ready to keep going, Ingram?"

"Let's finish this!", Ingram exclaimed.

"Gate Card, set!", Shun yelled, throwing the Gate Card and immediately following by launching Ingram. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Ventus Typhoon Ingram!"

"I am ready!", Ingram announced as he assumed his true form, hovering in the air.

"Bakugan, brawl!", Alice followed, launching Hydranoid into the battle. "Bakugan, stand! Darkus Blackout Hydranoid!"

"You're ready? Then let's go!", Hydranoid roared challengingly.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900_

Both sides eyed each other. Each knew this round would be the final one, that any mistake would be fatal.

Suddenly, Shun moved, using his Baku Pod to use two abilities at once. "**Double Ability Activate! Storm Echo, plus Storm Split!**"

While not moving toward Hydranoid, Ingram started to sink to the floor, collapsing into his own shadow before Hydranoid could react.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700+400=1100_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900-400-200=300_

"Where-?", Hydranoid started before Ingram cut him off.

"Here!", Ingram yelled, several dozen figures emerging from Hydranoid's own shadow. They were all Ingram duplicates, swarming Hydranoid to cause a panic.

Yet Hydranoid didn't panic. Neither did Alice as she prepared another ability. "Don't worry, Hydranoid. We've got this! **Ability Activate! Gazer Barrage!**"

Hydranoid's heads immediately opened up, firing orbs of purple energy rapid-fire. The orbs struck down every Ingram duplicate in sight, despite their attempts to dodge. Not one was left.

_Typhoon Ingram: 1100-400=700_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 300+400=700_

"What the?!", Hydranoid questioned, surprised. "Where's Ingram!?"

"He's here", Shun murmured, projecting his voice afterward to announce his next play. "**Ability Activate! Storm Power - Aero Impact!**"

Hydranoid could suddenly feel another presence under him. Too late, her realized that _only_ the fakes had shown themselves. Ingram came out of his shadow, slamming into Hydranoid with his wings, which were glowing with power. For once, Hydranoid was airborne, flying uncontrollably.

"That's for underestimating me, old friend", Ingram stated.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700+400=1100_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 700-400=300_

At that moment, Hydranoid regained control, letting himself back to the ground. "Time to teach you not to underestimate _me_!", he yelled to Ingram. "Alice? Let's show them."

"I understand", Alice replied, raising her Baku Pod, which displayed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Chaos Armageddon!**"

_Typhoon Ingram: 1100-600=500_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 300+600=900_

"Time to show you what _real_ power is!", Hydranoid decided. His mouths opened, each one releasing a continuous blast of dark purple and black energy at Ingram. Before Ingram could react, he was hit by the attack, leaving no chance of surviving it.

Yet Shun expected that, as he swept his hand as soon as Ingram was struck. "Enough! **Gate Card Open! Flat Power!**"

As the Gate Card activated, the dark blast that engulfed Ingram dissipated, and both Ingram and Hydranoid could feel the tool of that round disappear.

_Typhoon Ingram: 500+200=700_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900_

"You restarted the round with that Gate Card", Alice accused. "Set both Bakugan to base power level."

"You'd be correct", Shun said. He tapped a few buttons on his Baku Pod, causing green electrons to appear, building his ace in the hole. "Now, let's finish this."

"_Ready: Battle Sabre_", the Baku Pod reported.

"Battle Gear… Boost!", Shun yelled, throwing the device into Ingram. When they connected, a bright flash resulted.

When the glow died down, Ingram had equipped new weapons. Twin daggers were in his palms, and a machine meant to increase his shouted was on his back.

_Typhoon Ingram: 800_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900_

Alice would've used an ability, but she knew it wouldn't matter, as Shun's Battle Gear could just nullify it. So she had to wait for Shun to move.

"Ingram, let's speed it up!", Shun yelled. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate! Battle Sabre Accelerate!**"

As Shun called the ability, Ingram disappeared, moving faster than the eye could see. Hydranoid braced himself for impact, right as he could feel slash malls on his top set of wings. He whipped his tails around, but they hit nothing, though Hydranoid could feel more slash marks on his chest.

_Typhoon Ingram: 800+300=1100_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900-300=600_

"Can't keep up?", Shun taunted. "You've seen the stealth of the ninja. Now witness our speed!"

"Hydranoid! Hang on!", Alice called. _I can't use a counter-ability. He'll just dodge it._

In a desperate attempt, Hydranoid slammed all hoods heads in random directions, knowing Ingram would definitely avoid it. Amazingly, his leftmost head connected with Ingram, forcing him to the floor. Ingram tried to get up, but simply collapsed again. He was to dazed to continue, but that would go away within moments.

"Impossible!", Shun yelled.

"Alice, now! Before he recovers!", Hydranoid prompted.

"Right", Alice muttered, using her next ability as quickly as possible. "**Ability Activate! Demonic Pulsar!**"

"You're done now!", Hydranoid promised, his center head pointing directly at Ingram. The mouth opened up, launching a blast of purple energy.

When that attack hit, Ingram could feel the ability nullified. "N…no!", he screamed.

_Typhoon Ingram: 1100-300-300=500_

_Blackout Hydranoid: 600+300=900_

"Ingram!", Shun yelled. He could do nothing, though, to stop Ingram from reverting, going down to his feet in defeat.

_Shun: 0%_

"That… was fun", Hydranoid admitted, going back to ball form, flying to Alice's hand.

Alice then ran up to Shun, offered a hand. "It was a good battle", she said. "I honestly thought you had me once you used your Battle Gear. No one's ever been able to deal with Chaos Armageddon as easily as you."

"It _was_ a good battle", Shun agreed, shaking Alice's hand. "Guess you're number one."

"For now", Alice cautioned him. "And, for now, you're number two."

Only then, did they notice the crowd. They were going absolutely ballistic from the battle, and the result. If it wasn't a virtual arena, the sound would have traveled halfway across the world.

XXX

Meanwhile, on the desolate planet of Gundalia, the emperor had just been notified that he received a message from the dimension he sent Ren.

"Ah, good", Emperor Barodious chimed. "I was worried for a while. Put it through."

When he saw the message, his mood remained the same:

_'This is Ren. The target has been made contact with, but remains skeptical. They are out of the war, but remain at large. The target is part of a larger group. Request reinforcements. Attached here are recordings of battles this group has undertaken. Do not respond. Over.'_

He did see several recordings, and skimmed through them. His grin widened as he recognized not just one, but three elite Bakugan to take.

"Look at that", he muttered. "Three new acquisitions."

"We haven't acquired them yet", Dharak reminded Barodious. "Ren asked for reinforcements. I'd think he needs a strike team to take these Bakugan."

"Fair enough, Dharak", Barodius admitted. "Very well." He reseed a button on his throne, opening a channel to his second in command, Gill. "Bring me Mason's team", he told his second.

"As you command, my Emperor", Gill responded immediately.

XXX

**I know that it's been a bit. But this was a long chapter. Sorry. Anyway, responses: **

**MarieDarkLight: I'm definitely not doing MS. There's just too much bad, not enough to salvage. **

**Alice Gehabich: Does this chapter answer your question? (Btw, this chapter wasn't the result of your request. I was already going to do this.) **

**Anyways, that's the chapter! If you liked the chapter, be sure to follow or favorite the story. If you want to say anything, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Until next time, goodbye! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello to the readers who decided my debut story was worth as much time and effort as I put into it. I know you probably considered last chapter useless, and you're mostly right, but it was necessary to set up furore plotlines. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters.**

XXX

Chapter 7: Interspace Invaders

Mason, Jesse, Sid, Zenet and Lena were all in Barodius's throne room, having being summoned there. They all keeled before the Emperor.

"Mason," Barodius said, "according to records of field deployments, your team has been performing better than ever in the past six months. Can you tell me why that is?"

"We were humiliated after fighting that… Hydranoid Bakugan", Mason replied with obvious distaste. "We've dedicated our collective efforts to make sure it _won't_ happen again. We're stronger than we were before. Utilize us."

"Ha!", Barodius exclaimed. "I like your fire, Mason." Everyone waited for his next sentence: whether they'd get another shot or are simply being toyed with.

"I'm putting your team under a new mission", Barodius told him. "Few get second chances like this. Be careful not to waste it."

"I understand", Mason assured the emperor, before saying for his whole team. "_We_ understand. What are our orders?"

"We have an agent that has infiltrated a neutral planet", Barodius explained to the five. "He has made contact with three powerful Bakugan. One of which I think you know."

Holo screens appeared, three of them. Each was displaying Blast Elico, Typhoon Ingram and Blackout Hydranoid in Interspace battles.

"_Hydranoid_!", Mason growled.

Barodius chuckled, enjoying his agent's anger. "Yes. The Bakugan who humiliated you. He is joined by two other Bakugan of substantial power, as you can see. These three Bakugan remain at large. Our agent has requested reinforcements. _You_ are our response."

"We'll get it done", Mason promised. He waited for his dismissal, in order not to offend the emperor.

"Oh, and remember: this agent is in charge of the mission. While there, you will listen to _his_ orders. You are simply the backup."

"...Yes, sir", Mason reported through gritted teeth.

"You're dismissed", Barodius finally said.

Mason took his cue and stood, leading his unit out of the throne room. Barodius chuckled sinisterly as he watched the five depart. His Bakugan, Dharak, gloated up to his shoulder.

"I don't mean any disrespect", Dharak started with, before continuing. "But Mason's team failed against this Hydranoid before. Who's to say this result will be any different?"

"A valid point, Dharak", Barodius conceded. "But they will be led by Ren now. I'm sure worry their manpower, Ren will eventually succeed where Mason failed."

"If you say so", Dharak reported nonchalantly. "I believe it's our turn to attack Neathia next rotation."

"That soon?", Barodius asked. "Ah, yes. Tomorrow."

"I'm ready to aid you, sire", Dharak pledged. "Tomorrow's the day we destroy the First Shield."

"Ha! I like your enthusiasm, Dharak!", Barodius cheered. "But save your strength. You'll need it soon."

"As you command", Dharak responded obediently.

XXX

Ren was currently in a specific room in Marucho's mansion. The room that housed the Brawlers' interdimensional radar. He was currently "on shift" for the staff to man the machinery. He had to be the only one to know where the Gundalian reinforcements would enter. He couldn't allow anyone else to learn that information.

Suddenly, he saw a blip on the radar. A portal opened from another dimension into Wardington City. The other dimension was listed as unregistered, but Ren had previously memorized Gundalia's coordinates, and they matched.

"Finally", he exhaled. "Our reinforcements."

"We should get going, Ren", Linehalt suggested.

"Yeah, just need to cover my tracks", Ren said, about to erase the readings, before having a contrasting thought. Instead of erasing it, he reprogrammed the computer to only show the reading in an hour, hopefully giving an illusion it would happen after his shift had ended. He didn't want to draw suspicion.

After that, he checked and saw his shift was 5 minutes away from complete. He left, figuring that no one would be the wiser.

He raced out of the mansion, careful to appear casual to any of Marucho's staff, and ran to where the portal opened, trying to intercept his reinforcements.

XXX

Mason and his team deposited from the portal and found themselves in a dark alleyway. They were used to the darkness from spending so long on Gundalia, but what drew their attention was the sunlight that bombarded the outside.

"Hey, kind of reminds me of Neathia", Zenet remarked. "Y'know, because it's so sunny and stuff."

"Not the words I would use", Lena replied. "Yet your observation does have _some_ merit."

"Really?", Sid questioned. "This city is _nothing_ compared to Neathia's capitol city. It'd be much easier to burn _this_ city."

"Indeed", Jesse agreed. "A suiting stage for a musical of destruction."

"Cut the chitchat", Mason snapped. "We're not here to start a war. We're here to capture powerful Bakugan with surgical precision, not with a hammer. We keep a low profile, avoid altering the targets until it's too late. That's an _order_."

"Sounds like you won't be ordering us around for much longer", Sid shot at Mason. "Didn't you hear the glorious Emperor? The agent is our boss now, not you."

"Is he here now?", Mason shot back. "No. While he's gone, you _will_ answer to me, _hothead_. I've led this team since it was founded. I'm not going anywhere."

"We'll see about that", Sid growled, grabbing for his Bakugan.

"And the plot thickens in this heart-wrenching drama", Jesse remarked.

"You're challenging _me_?!", Mason asked, surprised and offended and angry. "Bring it on."

They began to separate to begin a Bakugan battle, but before they could start, another figure ran into the alleyway and surveyed the situation, after catching his breath.

"You're battling _each other_?", he asked, exasperated. "_These_ are the reinforcements I get?"

Mason and Sid cooled off immediately, embarrassed. "I'm sorry", Mason said. "You're the agent that requested backup?"

"I am", Ren confirmed.

"Then I apologize for my unprofessional conduct", Mason said. "I can't speak for my associate, but _I'm sure he'll do the same._" He emphasized that part while glaring at Sid.

"Yeah. Whatever", Sid growled. "You're the guy who's supposed to order _us_ around? I don't recognize you from the army."

"I was never in the army", Ren explained truthfully. "This is my first mission."

"_Never_ in the army? How were you never drafted?", Lena questioned.

"I was put in… _containment_ until my assignment", Ren answered, barely keeping himself from sobering at the thought of his prison.

"How-?", Mason began, before a thought hit him. "Wait. Dark Bakugan protector?"

"Yes", Ren confirmed.

That sent the group into shock, almost fear, at the very mention of Dark Bakugan. Ren sighed, knowing that fear would now keep the team in line.

"That's not important right now", Ren said, trying to change the subject. "I'm going to brief you on our mission."

That shook Mason out of his stupor. "Ok", he said. "First, introductions. My name is Mason. The blonde hothead is Sid, the green-haired girl is Zenet, the blue-haired girl is Lena, and the guy with the book is Jesse."

"My name is Ren", Ren informed. "And these are your targets."

He pressed a button on his Baku Pod, showing an image of each of the three Bakugan that were their mission.

"We already know that", Zenet pointed. "Emperor Barodius briefed us on that part."

"Ok", Ren replied, moving on. "Here, then, your opponents."

He replaced the images of the Bakugan with images of Alice, Shun and Marucho. "Their names are Alice, Shun and Marucho. They are formidable."

"Said the guy with the Dark Bakugan", Sid sniped. "Who cares who the battlers are?"

"Just wanted to show you who you're up against", Ren told him. "And here, is your battlefield."

He then showed images of Bakugan Interspace, which intrigued Lena. "A virtual battling arena?", she asked.

"Correct", Ren confirmed. "With several hundred battlefields and a class system. Brought to the public using data I provided to make Bakugan for battlers, which means I'm in the system."

"So it's an inside job", Mason guessed. "We go in, take them by surprise."

"That was my first thought", Ren agreed. "But then, I wondered what would happen if we failed. As I said, they're formidable. If a preemptive strike failed, my cover would be blown, and we'd get no second chance. So, I can't join you in the attack _or_ use my connections to get you to them. They'd trace it back to me."

"Our orders were to capture those Bakugan", Mason argued.

"_My_ orders were to keep them out of the war, and then get their Bakugan, time unconcerned", Ren argued back. "The last thing we need is to make them an enemy of Gundalia. So you're going to have to pretend you're from Neathia. I'll make a fake story about Neathia starting the war, but being pushed back, so they'll at least stay out."

Mason backed out. "You're the boss", he said.

"Wait", Lena interceded. "You mentioned a class system. What kind of class system are we talking about?"

"Well, if you want to battle any of the higher rankings in Interspace, you need a high enough ranking yourself, unless they challenge you", Ren explained. "It's to keep noobies away from the more veteran battlers. The boss's idea."

"Now, I need to get back", Ren said. "But I need to tell you one last thing."

"Yes?", Mason prompted.

"Most humans don't think aliens exist", Ren said. "You'll have to disguise yourselves to keep prying eyes away."

"I see", Lena responded. "That's why you don't look like a Gundalian. You're using your disguise. Do you have some examples to base _our_ disguises on?"

"Um… yes", Ren said, now displaying images of regular humans, courtesy of the Internet.

After taking a second to examine the pictures, each one glowed in multicolor as they changed their forms. Ren took that as his cue to leave, putting down a credit card.

"You can enter Interspace at an access point. Turn left, down the road, the red dome. This card will be enough to buy you all memberships, but the Bakugan also cost money. I have to get back now. Good hunting", he told the Gundalians before racing back in the direction of Marakura manor.

XXX

(Five hours later)

Alice, Shun, Marucho and Ren were viewing some of the battles in Interspace, just for fun. None of them were battling, and they were bored. So, they were screening through the active battles, looking for something interesting.

As the screen changed to a battle featuring an Aquos eel-like Bakugan with a smaller mouth under its main one, a Snapzoid, against a Ventus airborne raptor-like Bakugan with wings, a Raptorix, Shun noticed something about Snapzoid's battler.

"Hey, isn't that Kale?", he asked.

"You mean the guy you faced in the semifinals?...Yeah, it is", Marucho answered. "Guess that Aquos Snapzoid's his new Bakugan."

"I guess we know how that battle will turn out", Alice said, obviously implying Kale would win. "But let's see this battle through."

As the battle went, Kale seemed to have the advantage in the first round to everyone's expectation, but his opponent turned the tide right afterward, going full force and winning the second and third round of the Battle, sizing the victory. But what was most shocking was when the video zoomed in on the Ventus battler's face, Alice gasped.

"Something wrong?", Ren asked her.

"It might be my imagination", Alice admitted. "But that battler has a striking resemblance to one of the alien battlers I faced on New Vestroia. It's like they took him and made him more human-like."

"Can you pull up his records?", Shun asked Marucho.

"Already on it", Marucho assured him, typing on his Baku Pod. An image of the blonde, green-clothed battler appeared, next to his bio. "Said the name is Jesse Glenn. He registered today, not four hours ago."

"There's no way he's a rookie", Shun insisted. "No one could take down Kale with only hours' worth of experience. I've faced him. No rookie would stand a chance."

"More importantly, the name itself checks out", Alice said, remembering a detail of that battle. "The one I was thinking of was called Jesse."

"Which means he's likely an alien infiltrator", Alice deduced. "Anything to add, Ren?"

"What're you talking about?", Marucho questioned. "What does Ren have to do with this?"

"Maybe he should tell us", Shun replied, prompting Ren.

Ren looked between Alice and Shun, taking a deep breath. "I have something to confess", he admitted. "I… I'm not exactly human." This surprised Marucho, but Alice and Shun only grew a bit more hostile.

"You're a mole", Alice accused him. "You were sent to infiltrate the Brawlers, weren't you?"

"Yes", Ren agreed. "But not for the reasons you might be thinking."

"I can guess", Shun growled. "Alice said the people who invaded New Vestroia were fighting some kind of war. Were you sent to recruit us, or "commandeer" our Bakugan for it. Was everything you've done for us a ruse to earn our trust?!"

"I was sent to keep you out of the war", Ren told them, staring shun directly in the eye. "Can you let me explain?"

"After everything he's done for us, he at least deserves a chance to explain himself", Marucho agreed with Ren.

Alice and Shun looked at each other. They knew they had to take whatever Ren said with a grain of salt, but they relented, if only for Marucho's sake.

"I hail from a planet known as Gundalia", Ren said, taking the opportunity. He pressed a button on his Baku Pod, showing the image of a planet to them: a desolate, war-torn planet, with massive cavities from the surface down below.

"As I'm showing you, we aren't exactly as vibrant as your planet", Ren continued. "Every day is a battle for the survival of our species."

"What could cause such… devastation?", Alice asked.

"A special breed of Bakugan", Ren answered. "Generations ago, the planet was as vibrant and healthy as can be. Then, came the Dark Wars. A new type of Bakugan known as Dark Bakugan desolate the planet, almost made all Gundalians extinct. Once they were defeated, the Dark Bakugan were banished to an especially desolate dungeon. Now, my own partner, Linehalt, is the last of the Dark Bakugan."

He brought out another Bakugan, one they hadn't seen before. It popped open and regarded them. "Greetings", it said. "I am Darkus Linehalt. Ren has told me much about you, Battle Brawlers."

"So you have been misleading us more than we knew", Shun said. "You never thought about you having a partner that could do something like that?" He gestured to the screen.

"I'm the youngest of the Dark Bakugan", Linehalt said in his own defense. "I may be stronger than the average Bakugan of my home, but I have never used my true, forbidden powers. I'm not even sure how to do it."

"And that's not the end of Gundalia's suffering", Ren said. Everything he had confessed to this point was true, to some extent. But now, comes the lies. "Neighboring Gundalia is a beautiful planet known as Neathia. It is everything Gundalia once was: luscious, vibrant, full of life. We sent a delegate to discuss opening a colony on Neathia to send live-saving food and medicine, or at least open a trade route for those supplies. And what was their response? They _attacked us_!"

The intensity in that last part even made Shun recoil, ever so slightly. "And…?", Shun prompted Ren to continue.

"Gundalian forces were able to drive Neathia away, and now we're on the attack", Ren said. "I know you're about to argue about our choice to go on the attack, but Neathia declared war on _us_. We have to end the war, and they won't surrender."

"Instead of surrendering, they sent out a distress call throughout the dimensions", Linehalt continued. "We think that was the first strain of data you received. It appeared on multiple systems, accompanied by unknown music, right?"

Alice and Shun looked at each other. "Well, whenever we initially defeated one of the digital Bakugan from that data strain, they sent a message to… somewhere. Maybe the source of the data", Alice recalled. "It would make sense that the data was a distress call", Alice decided.

"Go on", Shun regarded Ren.

"After a while, no one came to Neathia's aid", Ren went on. "So they grew more desperate. They started exploring the other dimensions, sending their most ruthless agents to capture any powerful Bakugan by force. I believe this Jesse may be one of those agents."

"If they use the same agents for those search-and-capture missions, it'd make sense why he is here", Alice conceded, thinking the story through. "I can't say it doesn't check out. Either you've thought out an intricate lie extremely well, or you're telling the truth. I can't say which is more likely."

"Aren't you being a little harsh?", Marucho asked Alice and Shun. "I mean, Ren's a friend, for crying out loud!"

"A 'friend' who just admitted to lying to us for months about a war his home is engaged in", Shun countered. "Why didn't you tell us this _earlier_?"

"I didn't think you'd believe me", Ren replied. "I've come to gather most humans don't think aliens are real. I was worried that if I opened with that, you'd lock me up in a mental hospital."

"Well, yeah. That is reasonable enough", Alice said back, mentally admitting that everything he said made sense. "Either way, there's at least one enemy agent in Interspace. Shun, Marucho, let's go."

"Right", Shun and Marucho exclaimed.

"Ren, stay here", Alice ordered. "You can't earn my trust under a lie, but I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. We'll decide our course of action after we deal with the agents."

With that, the three Brawlers disappeared through one of Interspace's portals.

XXX

The three top ranked Interspace went to the arena where Jesse had one his battle, to see him still baking in the applause.

"You have all been a wonderful audience!", his voice echoed through the field. "Our duet was a splendid one, Kale. But now, I feel the need for an encore! Who would be my ballet partner?"

"Yep, that's him", Alice said. "No one else throws around theatre references like that. I can take him."

"Just you wait", Kale growled, his voice projecting throughout the arena. "You may have taken me down, but you'll get it soon!"

"How unsportsmanlike", Jesse belittled him. "Why not accept your loss with grace?"

"Shut your mouth!", Kale yelled in exasperation.

"Alice, I'd like to have a go", Shun requested. "I want to see how good these alien moles really are."

"Ok", Alice agreed. "Go get him."

Shun stepped forward and, in one leap, reached the room of the field. "Jesse Glenn!", he yelled.

That got Jesse's attention. He looked and saw the face of the one who battled with Typhoon Ingram. "Ah, the infamous Shun Kazami", he said. "I am honored to meet such a mar key performer."

"I challenge you to a battle!", he formally announced.

"I would be humbled to accept, Battle Brawler", Jesse stated! "A battle facing an opponent liked you is what I've come here for!"

"Then you were coming to get destroyed!", Kale interrupted. "Shun, clean this blowhard's clock for me!"

"That's a promise", Shun agreed. "Let's see how you fare, Ventus on Ventus."

"I am inclined to agree", Jesse replied. "Yet I promised my cast members that if I encountered the Brawlers, the battle would be a quartet. So, would you agree to a tag battle?"

"The challengers make the terms in Interspace", Shun corrected him. "If you accept my challenge, you have to play by _my_ rules."

"You really gonna hide behind technicalities like that?", a voice from the crowd mocked.

"Who said that?", Shun demanded.

A figure sit up, a blonde with a white shirt, red jacket and blue jeans. "I did", he announced. "My name is Sid. And I'm Jesse's partner."

"Pleasure", Shun said nonchalantly. "If you insist, it'll be a tag battle." Then be turned to the other two Brawlers. "Marucho, you up for a go?"

"Absolutely!", Marucho yelled back. "I've speedy prepped a field for the battle!"

A moment later, Alice, Marucho, Shun, Jesse and Sid all disappeared, being transported to another of Interspace's arenas.

XXX

The five battlers reappeared in an identical battlefield from before, but the audience areas were completely empty.

"Huh? Where are we?", Sid demanded.

"Battle Arena Z-25", Marucho answered. "Reserved for emergency battles against suspicious and dangerous persons. Here, we don't have to worry about an audience."

"Perfect", Sid growled.

"Speak for yourself", Jesse rebuked his teammate. "A drama without an audience! But, what can be done now? Let us begin."

Alice moved to the top of the stands, to get out of the line of fire, while the other four got ready for battle.

Shun, Jesse, Sid and Marucho all raised their Baku Pods, which emitted a multicolored light that engulfed the field, then disappeared harmlessly. The battle had begun.

"Gate Card, set!", Shun acted quickly, throwing a Gate Card onto the ground. He then raised Ingram to eye level. "Ready to go, my friend?", Shun asked him.

"I won't fail you now", Ingram promised.

"Bakugan, brawl!", Shun yelled, engaging his Bakugan first. "Bakugan, stand! Ventus Typhoon Ingram, rise!"

Ingram rose from a green flash, racing into the air, and soaring around the battlefield. "I am ready for battle!", he proclaimed.

"The stage has been set. Now, let the first act commence!", Jesse inputted, throwing in his Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go, Ventus Plitheon!"

From a similar green flash, a Bakugan familiar to Alice, Ventus Plitheon, rose into the air, up to Ingram's level. "Finally!", he exclaimed. "I can't believe you, Jesse. Using a digital Raptorix over _me_?!"

_Typhoon Ingram: 700_

_Plitheon: 800_

"My apologies, Plitheon", Jesse told his partner. "I didn't want to upstate my costars. One can only deride suspense and drama from a fair fight."

"I don't care about fair fights!", Plitheon roared. As he continued, he set his gaze on Ingram. "I want another shot at Hydranoid, and _nothing's_ gonna stand in my way. _Especially_ not any of his allies!"

"You wanted Hydranoid?", Shun questioned. "What did he ever do to you? Or is it just a need to beat the best?"

"You don't know?", Plitheon demanded. "Hydranoid _humiliated_ me! Where I come from, I'm one of the most powerful Bakugan, and he tossed me aside like a rag doll! I want _revenge_, and I'll have it, and **you won't get in my way**!"

"Oh, Plitheon! You'd best keep your mind on the here and now", Jesse reminded Plitheon, his Baku Pod displaying a holographic ability. "Our adversaries are most likely quite formidable. **Ability Activate! Fly Slasher!**"

"Whatever! This is gonna be fun!", Plitheon roared in proclamation. He ascended slightly above Ingram, reaching outwards with both arms. His wings sent forward a barrage of green arcs toward Ingram.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700_

_Plitheon: 800+400=1200_

Rather than counter the attack directly, Ingram descended rapidly toward the floor. "Shun!", he prompted.

"I understand", Shun stated, his own ability ready. "**Ability Activate! Storm Echo!**"

Ingram continued his descent, on a collision course with the ground as the green arcs kept missing him. When Ingram hit the floor, he kept sinking - into his own shadow. The arcs hit the shadow, but could not force him out.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700_

_Plitheon: 1200-400=800_

"Where are you?!", Plitheon demanded, descending toward the floor himself. When he was merely hovering over the ground, a shadow appeared in the ground behind him.

"Plitheon, behind you!", Jesse yelled, but it was to late.

From the shadow, Ingram came out and struck Plitheon from behind. Before he knew what was going on, he was flung forward, his back screaming.

"You'll pay for that!", Plitheon promised.

"Oh yeah?", Shun countered, his next ability already activating. "I don't think so! **Ability Activate! Storm Power - Extreme Cyclone!**"

"This won't do", Jesse retorted, his next ability shining. "**Ability Activate! Hyper Verde!**"

"Ready to go?", Ingram taunted, his body becoming surrounded in a twister of green energy, raging throughout the field. Plitheon could feel the power of the twister.

"Ha! I'm always ready!", Plitheon proclaimed, his body now covered in a similar green twister to combat Ingram's tornado.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700+400-300=800_

_Plitheon: 800-400+300=700_

As the two twisters continued combating each other, through their winds and physical attacks, neither side gave in for almost a minute. Though, eventually, one twister lost power and momentum, it's Bakugan flying away. And the other twister then dissipated, revealing Ingram the victor of that collision.

"Lucky… shot…", Plitheon groaned, getting back on his feet. "I'm not done yet, you weakling!"

"Perhaps it's time for another cast member to enter the stage", Jesse suggested, looking promptly at Sid.

"Don't have to tell me twice", Sid replied with a grin. He already had his Bakugan in hand, now he just had to throw it. And throw he did. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Pyrus Rubanoid!"

From a flash of red light, another Bakugan appeared. Mostly dragonic in shape, it was translucent through the red ruby-like body, with yellow accents and pupil-less green eyes.

_Typhoon Ingram: 800_

_Plitheon: 700, Rubanoid: 800_

"I was wondering when you'd let me into the fight", Rubanoid growled at Sid. "Why were you waiting for _his_ go ahead?"

"Wanted to see how long he'd last", Sid replied, snickering at Jesse. "All talk, sure. But put him in action… you barely held your own."

"Perhaps you could do better", Jesse responded. "It's your line."

"Got that right", Sid agreed. His Baku Pod displayed another ability. "Rubanoid, time to get in there! **Ability Activate! Corundum Tusk!**"

The fingers on Rubanoid's right hand glowed red as Rubanoid pointed them at Ingram. "This is going to be fun!", he predicted. His glowing fingers shot red energy at Ingram at quick speeds.

"Whoa!", Ingram exclaimed as he flew, barely avoiding the attack.

"Now it's our cue!", Jesse proclaimed, his Baku Pod displaying another ability. "**Ability Activate! Ghost Storm!**"

"You said it, Ruby!", Plitheon yelled. "This one's gonna be fun!" His body started emitting powerful gusts of green winds, even forcing Ingram closer to the ground. The winds grew so intense, Ingram couldn't even see Plitheon through the maelstrom.

"Got you now!", Rubanoid growled, unleashing another attack of Corundum Tusk. The red energy came closer to Ingram, who was busy trying to brave Plitheon's storm. Shun couldn't even warn him as the red blast hit him, breaking Ingram's concentration. The winds then pushed Ingram into the floor.

_Typhoon Ingram: 800_

_Plitheon: 700+400=1100, Rubanoid: 800+300=1100_

"Not so tough now, huh?", Plitheon mocked. "Hydranoid, don't insult me by sicking your lackeys on _me_! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"Guess these Brawler guys aren't so good after all", Sid jeered. "Can't even handle a little two-on-one action? We barely got started, and you're already on the ropes!"

"Quiet!", Shun commanded. The authority in his voice was so apparent, even Jesse obeyed. "You think were done? We may be down…"

"But we're nowhere near out!", Ingram finished, standing back up.

"Seriously?", Rubanoid questioned. "Are you serious?"

"We'll just hit harder!", Sid yelled, another ability shining over his Baku Pod. "**Ability Activate! Red Deeper!**"

"Time to conclude this act!", Jesse shouted, his next ability shining. "**Ability Activate! Fly Destroyer!**"

"Good choice!", Rubanoid told his battlers as his ability took effect. Several diamond shaped, translucent red plates appeared in front of Rubanoid. The Pyrus Bakugan fired a blast of red energy at the plates. As the energy loaded through the plates, it grew in size.

"Now, go down!", Plitheon ordered. A circular, translucent green plate appeared in front of him. Plitheon shot a jagged blast of green energy through the plate. As the blast passed through the plate, it only enhanced in size and power.

"Ok, my turn!", Marucho exclaimed, finally throwing in his Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Aquos Blast Elico!"

As announced, Elico rose from a blue flash of light. But he wasted no time in posing, he quickly raced in between Ingram and the attacks heading toward him.

"Get out of there!", Ingram shouted.

"We have a plan!", Elico shouted back. He crossed his arms in a seemingly vain effort to protect himself from the incoming attacks.

"Now, let's do this!", Marucho yelled, quickly loading his ability. "**Ability Activate! Reflection Jacket!**"

Elico's body then glowed blue with protective energy, and Elico looked much more confident. As the two attacks struck his body, a huge explosion resulted.

"So much for him", Rubanoid mocked.

"Guess again, slime!", Elico shouted from the smoke. When the dust cleared, Elico was completely unaffected. Even the blue light was still there.

_Typhoon Ingram: 800, Blast Elico: 700_

_Plitheon: 1100, Rubanoid: 1100_

"I just nullified both your abilities!", Marucho explained. "Now how does it feel to be on the ropes?"

"Let's end this, Marucho!", Shun proposed, stretching his arm out. "**Gate Card Open! Silent Land!**"

As the Gate Card opened, the white glow started affecting Rubanoid and Plitheon. Both were stuck in place, unable to move our do anything to stop their now inevitable defeat.

"The plot thickens", Jesse remarked.

"Damnit! We can't activate our abilities now!", Sid snarled. "Ok, Battle Brawlers. Your move."

"Our _finishing_ move", Shun corrected. Both he and Marucho displayed their Baku Pods, which shone another ability each.

"**Ability Activate!**", both called.

"**Typhoon Hyper Impact!**", Shun finished.

"**Forcement Power!**", Marucho concluded.

Ingram's arms glowed in green energy as he flew toward the immobilized Plitheon. Without saying a word, he used his arms to slash Plitheon, instantly making him glow green and revert.

Elico, in turn, went for Rubanoid, the blue glow around his body intensifying as his power spiked. After tackling Rubanoid, Elico almost instantly made him glow red and revert, as well. Both Bakugan dropped to their battlers' feet.

_Typhoon Ingram: 800+300=1100, Blast Elico: 700×2=1400_

_Plitheon: 1100-300=800, Rubanoid: 1100_

_Jesse: 40%_

_Sid: 40%_

Sid breathed slowly in a desperate effort to calm himself. "You… little… brats!", he roared! "Who do you think you are?!"

"Two of the three best battlers on Earth", Marucho responded matter-of-factly. "But that list doesn't include _you_, does it?"

"What are you implying?", Jesse asked.

"You're not from our planet", Shun stated. "You probably thought we already knew this. You've been sent to infiltrate Interspace, take our Bakugan. But who sent you?"

"That info's for us to know, and you to tear yourselves apart _trying_ to find out", Sid shot back.

"What good drama is without suspense?", Jesse asked.

"So you won't tell us the easy way", Shun said, annoyed. "Fine! You still won't beat us!"

"Then let's keep going!", Sid shouted. "Jesse?"

"I apologize for cutting this dialogue short, but this intermission is over", Jesse said, throwing down a Gate Card. "Time to begin the second act! Gate Card, set!" He drew his Bakugan, and threw him in. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go, Ventus Plitheon!"

"Time to end your partnerships with your Bakugan!", Plitheon exclaimed as his true form reappeared.

"Over my dead body", Shun countered, engaging his Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Ascend, Ventus Typhoon Ingram!

"You have no power over us, Plitheon!", Ingram declared as he returned to the battlefield.

"Bakugan, brawl!", Marucho followed, throwing in his Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand! Aquos Blast Elico!"

"We'll show you usurpers the real meaning of power", Elico swore, his true form taking shape.

"Bakugan, brawl!", Sid finished, sending in his Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand! Go, Pyrus Rubanoid!"

"What do you know about power?", Rubanoid jeered as he reappeared. "_We'll_ show _you_ power!"

_Typhoon Ingram: 700, Blast Elico: 700_

_Plitheon: 800, Rubanoid: 800_

"Ready, Shun?", Marucho asked, and ability ready for use.

"Always", Shun replied with bravado, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability itself.

"Ok then", Marucho replied, using his ability. "**Ability Activate! Hydro Typhoon!**"

Elico's arms stayed to create massive amounts of water, yet it clung to Elico's arms. Eventually, Elico thrusted forward with both arms, sending the water torrents straight at Rubanoid, who had no time to react as the torrent barraged him.

"I… hate… water!", Rubanoid declared.

"Tough luck", Elico jeered.

"Now, **Ability Activate!**", Shun followed, using his ability. "**Typhoon Hyper Impact!**"

As before, Ingram's arms glowed with green energy, as Ingram flew with great speed toward Plitheon, who knew what was about to hair from before. When Ingram slashed with his right arm, Plitheon managed to catch it with both hands.

"Not so good now, huh?", he mocked, veggie screaming in pain. Ingram had used Plitheon's housing to land a direct hit with his right hand.

"Guess not", Ingram replied humorously.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700+300=1000, Blast Elico: 700+300=1000_

_Plitheon: 800-300=500, Rubanoid: 800-300=500_

"We won't just stand and take that!" Sid retorted, his Baku Pod displaying another ability. "Rubanoid, target Ingram! **Ability Activate! Scarlet Plate!**"

Rubanoid suddenly created several miniature diamond shaped plates, sending them directly at Ingram. The plates didn't hit Ingram, they completely encircled him.

"I'm out of here", Ingram grumbled, flying up, away from Plitheon, yet the plates followed and kept formation. As suddenly as they were created, they all blasted Ingram with red lightning.

"Ingram!", Shun yelled.

_Typhoon Ingram: 1000-300=700, Blast Elico: 1000_

_Plitheon: 500, Rubanoid: 500+300=800_

"What an exquisite act! I can barely wait for the climax!", Jesse yelled, preparing his next ability. "Now, it's our turn to join in! **Ability Activate! Drake Twister!**"

"Time for a spin!", Plitheon remarked ferociously, his body spinning rapidly. Eventually, he kicked up a giant twister that went directly for Elico. Elico tried to jump away, bit the twister struck him nonetheless.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700, Blast Elico: 1000-400=600_

_Plitheon: 500+400=900, Rubanoid: 800_

"They're… so strong!", Marucho yelled in worry. "Shun, what do we do?"

"I'll distract and confuse them", Shun stated, declaring his plan. "You take advantage of their disarray and take them down."

"Yeah… that could work!", Marucho agreed. "Ok, Shun, your move."

"Ingram, let's take the battle to them!", Shun shouted, his next ability already activating. "**Ability Activate! Storm Split!**"

Though still braving the red lightning, Ingram's body glowed green, before the Bakugan duplicated into several dozen exact copies. One copy was destroyed by the Scarlet Plate attack, but the others stormed and swarmed Rubanoid and Plitheon.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700+400=1100, Blast Elico: 600_

_Plitheon: 900-200=700, Rubanoid: 800-200=600_

"Can't find him!", Rubanoid yelled at Sid. He swiped at one duplicate, but it avoided the attack. "Sid, do something!"

"Already on it", Sid replied, his Baku Pod flashing an ability. "**Ability Activate! Joule Deeper!**"

With few options, Rubanoid whipped his head around, trying to aim at as many duplicates as possible. His mouth fired a blast of red energy, which most of the duplicates evaded. Only three were hit by the desperate attack.

_Typhoon Ingram: 1100, Blast Elico: 600_

_Plitheon: 700, Rubanoid: 600+400=1000_

"Perhaps it's my turn to audition", Jesse proposed, his Baku Pod displaying another ability. "**Ability Activate! Hyper Verde!**"

Plitheon then started spinning again, creating a smaller tornado this time, but projectiles of green energy shot out of that tornado, ripping through the duplicates before they could evade. Within seconds, only one was left.

"Not bad", Ingram commented.

_Typhoon Ingram: 1100-300=800, Blast Elico: 600_

_Plitheon: 700+300=1000, Rubanoid: 1000_

"Ok, let's do this!", Marucho yelled. "Elico, Attribute change!"

"Yes!", Elico replied. His body glowed multicolor as his Attribute changed. When the glow disappeared, Elico was colored brown and orange, clearly associated with Subterra.

"Bakugan can't change their Attributes!", Sid yelled. "What kind of joke is this!?"

"Why don't we show you?", Marucho questioned. His Baku Pod displayed two abilities, one upon the other. "**Double Ability Activate! Land Blow, plus Fusion Ability Gaia Booster!**"

Elico's Subterra body first vowed orange in power, before the glow doubled in intensity and power, as both Rubanoid and Plitheon could feel their powers lowering from Elico's dual attack. When Elico charged, he knocked both down easily.

_Typhoon Ingram: 800, Blast Elico: 600+300+300=1200_

_Plitheon: 1000-300=700, Rubanoid: 1000-300=700_

"You think we'll just lose that easily?", Sid demanded, his Baku Pod showing another ability. "Not even close! **Ability Activate! Red Deeper!**"

Several diamond shaped, translucent red plates appeared in front of Rubanoid. The Pyrus Bakugan fired a blast of red energy at the plates. As the energy loaded through the plates, it grew in size. When it hit Elico, the Subterra Bakugan endured the attack, but it did damage.

_Typhoon Ingram: 800, Blast Elico: 1200-400=800_

_Plitheon: 700, Rubanoid: 700_

"Time to teach them the _gravity_ of their position", Jesse inputted, showing his own ability. "**Ability Activate! Gravity Mine!**"

"This'll bring you down a few notches!", Plitheon roared. His claw hands glowed green, making similar green energy cling to Elico and Ingram, forcing them to the ground for several seconds, doing damage throughout.

_Typhoon Ingram: 800-300=500, Blast Elico: 800-300=500_

_Plitheon: 700+300=1000, Rubanoid: 700_

"Let's deal the final blow, Jesse!", Sid suggested excitedly, typing several buttons on his Baku Pod. Red electrons appeared, constructing a device for Sid's use.

"_Ready: Destrakon Gear_", the Baku Pod reported.

"Ah, very well", Jesse agreed. He typed several buttons on his Baku Pod, causing green electrons to appear and assemble a similar device.

"_Ready: Vilantor Gear_", the Baku Pod reported.

Both Sid and Jesse glanced at each other before throwing their devices toward their Bakugan. "Battle Gear… Boost!", both yelled.

As Sid's Battle Gear reached Rubanoid, a red flash resulted. When the flash dies down, Rubanoid had a new attachment. Instead of his jewel-like wings, seven mini heads were on his back, snarling at Rubanoid's two opponents.

As Jesse's Battle Gear reached Plitheon, a bright green flash resulted. As the flash dissipated, Plitheon had an equipment of a circular plate on his back, connecting to four different attachments, all circular in shape. The bottom two, near Plitheon's waist, were jet engines to maintain aerial mobility. The top two were battle weapons, with several laser cannons on them.

_Typhoon Ingram: 500, Blast Elico: 500_

_Plitheon: 1100, Rubanoid: 800_

"This'll be fun", Sid smirked, as his next ability activated. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate! Destrakon Gear Brinel!**"

Six of Rubanoid's extra heads, three of each side, fired a red laser at Elico, who braced himself once again. As the lasers hit, Elico stood his ground, but damage was apparent in his wincing and heavy breathing.

"Not… finished yet", Elico exhaled.

"Neither am I!", Rubanoid responded. The center head of the Battle Gear unleashed a pulsating wave of energy at Elico, knocking him to the ground. But Elico quickly got back up, refusing to stay down.

_Typhoon Ingram: 500, Blast Elico: 500_

_Plitheon: 1100, Rubanoid: 800+400=1200_

"Let's even up the odds a bit", Marucho decided, pressing several buttons on his Baku Pod. Orange electrons appeared over the Baku Pod, constructing a device for Marucho's usage.

"_Ready: Terrix Gear_", the Baku Pod reported.

"Battle Gear… Boost!", Marucho yelled, throwing the Battle Gear toward Elico. When the device connected, a bright orange flash resulted.

"Not this time", Jesse retorted, swiping his hand out to the side. "**Gate Card Open! Gear Barricade!**"

"Gear _what_?!", Marucho questioned, in shock.

As the Gate Card opened, energy went into Elico's unprepared Battle Gear. Before the Battle Gear could even fully form, it turned back to it's handheld form and flew back to Marucho. After that, Plitheon's Battle Gear started glowing with green energy.

"Gear Barricade is a trump card of mine", Jesse clarified. "It prevents the opponents from using their Battle Gear. Not only that, it also integrates with _Plitheon's_ Battle Gear, unlocking the level two class ability!"

"Marucho", Shun said sharply, getting his attention. "We only have one shot at this. Let's go."

"Yeah", Marucho agreed. His Baku Pod flashed, showing another ability. "Elico, go for Rubanoid! **Ability Activate! Gaia Divide!**"

Elico's bloody shone orange with another potent Subterra ability. He raced for Rubanoid worn blinding speed, managing to land a kick in Rubanoid. The impact forced Rubanoid to take several steps back and nearly fall over, but he recomposed himself.

_Typhoon Ingram: 500, Blast Elico: 500_

_Plitheon: 1100, Rubanoid: 1200-500=700_

"Not bad", Rubanoid grunted. The seven extra heads took aim at Elico, ready to fire another volley. "But not good enough!" The three heads on each side fired a red laser, and the center head of the Battle Gear fired a red pulse wave.

Facing the Battle Gear close range, Elico stood no chance. His body glowed blue, returning to ball form and dropping to Marucho's feet.

_Marucho: 60%_

"That's one down", Sid chuckled. "One to go."

"Not if we have anything to say about that!", Ingram retorted. "Shun, let's end this!"

"I've got your back, my partner!", Shun promised, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Storm Power - Aero Impact!**"

When Shun announced his ability, Ingram gathered power into his wings. Those wings glowed a powerful green as Ingram took off, saying directly toward Plitheon.

_Typhoon Ingram: 500+400=900_

_Plitheon: 1100-400=700, Rubanoid: 700-400=300_

"First we take out Plitheon, then Rubanoid!", Shun commanded.

"Time to finish this!", Ingram exclaimed.

"Au contraire, sir", Jesse replied. His Baku Pod shone, displaying another holographic ability. "Time to show you power! **Battle Gear Ability Activate! Vilantor Gear Nirvana!**"

Plitheon roared as the power surged through his body and his Battle Gear. The four attachments glowed green and spun, continually increasing in momentum. After no time at all, the Battle Gear blasted the incoming Ingram with a sideways twister. Ingram was forced to the ground within a second of the onslaught.

_Typhoon Ingram: 900-300=600_

_Plitheon: 700+300=1000, Rubanoid: 300_

"Can't… hold… on", Ingram grunted. Before Shun could react, Ingram returned to ball form, dropping to Shun's feet in failure.

_Shun: 20%_

"Ingram… I'm sorry", Shun said.

"They're far better than either of us gave them credit for", Marucho admitted.

"Is that going to stop us?", Shun asked.

"No way!", Marucho replied, taking out and throwing down a Gate Card. "I've got a plan, Shun! Gate Card, set!"

"If you say so", Shun replied. "Let's win this!"

"Bakugan, brawl!", all four battlers yelled, all throwing their Bakugan in succession. "Bakugan, stand!"

At once, all four Bakugan rose on the field, ready for another match. If looks could kill, their glares alone would have already decided the battle.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700, Blast Elico: 700_

_Plitheon: 800, Rubanoid: 800_

Both Sid and Jesse each activated an ability in succession to start off the round. "**Ability Activate!**", both yelled.

"**Scarlet Plate!**", Sid finished.

"**Slag Tornado!**", Jesse finished.

"I'm gonna enjoy finishing you off!", Rubanoid declared. He sent forward several red, diamond shaped projectiles toward Elico, who had no time to counter as the projectiles slammed into him.

"Elico!", Marucho yelled.

"That's only the beginning!", Plitheon interjected. He flew upwards and pointed his toe claws at Ingram and Elico. Green lasers shot from Plitheon's toe claws at both Elico and Ingram, even adjusting their course when Ingram ascended to dodge them. As a result, the lasers scored direct hits on both.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700-200=500, Blast Elico: 700-300-200=200_

_Plitheon: 800+200=1000, Rubanoid: 800+300=1100_

"Hang on, Elico. You just have to", Marucho pleaded Elico, his Baku Pod shining two abilities.

"I'll hold", Elico swore. "Just do it!"

"**Double Ability Activate! Hydro Typhoon, plus Fusion Ability Torrential Booster!**"

Elico's arms stayed to create massive amounts of water, yet it clung to Elico's arms. Eventually, Elico thrusted forward with both arms, sending the water torrents straight at Rubanoid and Plitheon. After a moment, the force of the torrent doubled in power, signifying the Fusion Ability taking effect.

_Typhoon Ingram: 500, Blast Elico: 200+300+300=800_

_Plitheon: 1000-300=700, Rubanoid: 1100-300-300=500_

"Nice one, Marucho", Shun complimented, his Baku Pod displaying another ability. "Now, it's our turn! **Ability Activate! Storm Power - Extreme Cyclone!**"

"Time to blow you away, Plitheon!", Ingram yelled. His body was quickly surrounded in a giant green twister, whose winds ripped at Plitheon painfully.

"You're only making it worse for yourself!", Plitheon warned.

"Why not show me?", Ingram taunted.

"That is our cue, Plitheon!", Jesse yelled, his next ability activating. "It's time to take the stage by storm! **Ability Activate! Fencer Shield!**"

"Good call, Jesse!", Plitheon remarked. He thrusted both arms forward, sending powerful gusts in Ingram's direction. The winds completely counteracted the twister, and the two canceled each other out.

"Time to take your Bakugan!", Sid roared, clearly losing his patience. "**Ability Activate! Corundum Tusk!**"

Rubanoid's fingers glowed red as they charged up an attack. Rubanoid swiftly aimed them at Ingram, unleashing the energy in the form of red lasers going in Ingram's direction.

"Not today", Shun retorted, his next ability prepared. "**Ability Activate! Armored Melee Protector!**"

With no time to waste, Ingram folded his wings to shield himself from the lasers. As the lasers hit Ingram's wings, Ingram's defense held. In fact, Ingram seemed completely unaffected.

"He nullified my ability", Sid growled. "This battle is starting to get on my nerves."

_Typhoon Ingram: 500+400=900, Blast Elico: 800_

_Plitheon: 700, Rubanoid: 500_

"Sid, we can't keep this up forever", Rubanoid told his partner. "These guys are good. We need to finish this _now_."

"I know!", Sid snapped. Then he looked at Ingram, who was about to unfold his wings to get back in the battle. "Wait… if Ingram is forced on the defense, then we can keep him pinned down. Then we can _take_ him down."

"A solid script", Jesse agreed.

"Now, Rubanoid!", Sid yelled. "**Ability Activate! Joule Deeper!**"

After targeting the still grounded Ingram, Rubanoid opened his mouth, unleashing a blast of red energy. When the energy hit Ingram, he was forced back in his defensive position, yet he could endure that attack.

_Typhoon Ingram: 900, Blast Elico: 800_

_Plitheon: 700, Rubanoid: 500+400=900_

"Do it! Now!", Sid ordered Jesse.

"Seems luck is not on your side today", Jesse proclaimed. "**Ability Activate! Hyper Verde!**"

Plitheon spun rapidly, creating a relatively small personal twister, racing directly for Ingram. The winds buffeted, Elico, preventing him from aiding his teammate from the fatal attack.

_Typhoon Ingram: 900-300=600, Blast Elico: 800_

_Plitheon: 700+300=1000, Rubanoid: 900_

"Ingram, watch out!", Elico shouted.

"No!", Shun yelled.

"Goodbye, Ingram!", Plitheon roared, slamming into Ingram. The impact and power of Plitheon's twister was too much for Ingram. He reverted to ball form, going back to Shun's feet.

_Shun: 0%_

"Nice one", Sid congratulated. "Now, all that's left is that Elico. Guess we'll be taking him now."

"There is no dishonor in surrender in a hopeless situation", Jesse told Marucho. "Agree to yield Elico to us, and we'll spare him further pain."

"A hopeless situation?", Marucho related incredulously. As far as he was concerned, those two idiots wouldn't know hopeless if it beat them over the head. He lost friends and family in a losing war over the survival of the universe. _That_ was a hopeless situation, and he still fought. He fought alongside Elico. Elico may not be Preyas or Elfin, nor could he ever replace them, but he _was_ family. Marucho would never yield him. But he kept that to himself.

"I'll show you hopeless!", Marucho yelled in anger. "**Ability Activate! Forcement Power!**"

When the ability was called, Elico was engulfed in blue light, his power increasing dramatically from the ability's effects. He roared in power, which slightly deterred even the elated and confident Plitheon and Rubanoid.

_Blast Elico: 800×2=1600_

_(Plitheon: 1000, Rubanoid: 900)=1900_

"That's impressive", Sid remarked. "Still, won't be enough. Your Bakugan's as good as ours."

"You won't get Elico!", Marucho promised. "Elico is my battling partner. But more than that, he's family. I won't lose him to anyone like you, or anyone at all. Not now, NOT EVER!"

"That's a lot of spirit for a runt like you", Sid chuckled. "Still, won't do you any good. It's two on one. You're outnumbered and, frankly, outmatched. So just give in and save us the time!"

"Perhaps or adversary requires the right motivation", Jesse proposed. "We'll make him bow."

"I like the sound of that", Sid agreed.

Both Sid and Jesse clutched their previously assembled Battle Gear, throwing them at their Bakugan within a moment. "Battle Gear… Boost!", both yelled.

When the devices connected with their Bakugan, bright flashes of red and green light, respectfully, followed. As that light died down, both Battle Gear had been equipped.

_Blast Elico: 1600_

_(Plitheon: 1100, Rubanoid: 1000)=2100_

"Let's do this", Sid said fiercely, his next attack ready. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate! Destrakon Gear Brinel!**"

All of Rubanoid's extra heads, except the center head, fired a red laser directly at Elico, which the center head fired a pulsating wave of red energy. Elico didn't move, trusting Marucho to have it covered.

"I'm in agreement, my cohort", Jesse stated, his next ability already activating. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate! Vilantor Gear Cyclotron!**"

"You're going down!", Plitheon shouted. The top two attachments of the Battle Gear fired a barrage of green lasers directly at Elico, joining the red lasers side-by-side.

"No problem", Marucho replied, casually setting his next ability up. "**Ability Activate! Reflection Jacket!**"

The blue glow engulfing Elico grew slightly brighter, almost like armor, as the Battle Gear attacks neared. When all the attacks hit Elico, the blue aura deflected all the lasers, nullifying even the Battle Gear abilities.

"Again?", Sid questioned.

"Now, let's end this battle", Marucho exclaimed, throwing his Battle Gear once more. "Battle Gear… Boost!"

When the device connected with Elico, a bright blue flash resulted. When the light subsided, Elico had equipped a Battle Gear that resembled a helicopter top. Three sharp blades, meant to channel Attributed power, connected to a centerpiece attached to Elico's back.

_Blast Elico: 1700_

_(Plitheon: 1100, Rubanoid: 1000)=2100_

"So you got Battle Gear", Sid jeered. "Doesn't mean anything!"

"Keep telling yourself that", Marucho sniped. "Because I use another ability, Reflection Jacket will remain in effect, and that'll keep you in place until I finish my plan… now! **Gate Card Open! Battle Adapter!**"

"What is this?", Jesse demanded.

As the Gate Card opened, there was no white flash. Instead, the field turned into a watery arena.

"Battle Audience?", Sid questioned.

"Battle _Adapter_", Marucho corrected. "It changes the battlefield to be advantageous to Elico's current Attribute. Any Bakugan that don't have the matching Attribute can't use any abilities."

"Wait… if it correlates with Elico…", Jesse's voice trailed off in dead.

"That's right!", Marucho confirmed. "It also synchronizes with Terrix Gear, unlocking the level two class Battle Gear ability!"

"Crap!", Sid cursed. "Damnit!"

"Stop him!", ordered Rubanoid. Plitheon and Rubanoid made their way to Elico as quickly as possible. Whipped Rubanoid was heavily showed down by the watery environment, Plitheon was undeterred with his flying. While the two couldn't activate abilities, they still had the higher power level when put together.

But Marucho, snickering art their last ditch effort, had already prepped his finishing ability. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate! Terrix Hurricane!**"

The blades on Elico's Battle Gear started spinning, rapidly locking up on speed by the moment. In no time, the blades were a blur, yet they kept accelerating. The water in the battlefield started being collected by the momentum of the spinning blades, creating a massive hurricane.

_Blast Elico: 1700+500=2200_

_(Plitheon: 1100-500=600, Rubanoid: 1000)=1600_

Plitheon was the first to succumb due to his closer proximity to the hurricane. He reverted within seconds once the attack was in full effect. Yet Rubanoid only lasted a bit longer than that, going back to ball form as well. Both Bakugan dropped to their battlers' feet, their battle lost.

_Sid: 0%_

_Jesse: 0%_

"This was quite the confrontation", Jesse proclaimed. "You are indeed a worthy opposition!"

"Whatever", Sid growled. "Listen, Battle Brawlers. You put up a good fight. I'll admit that. But next time, we'll be taking your Bakugan."

Sid and Jesse then tapped buttons on their Baku Pods, causing them both to disappear. They had teleported away.

"They talk like _they_ won the battle", Marucho scoffed.

"Impressive", Shun told Marucho. "I knew you'd take them down."

"Who says us Brawlers can't handle two on one battles?", Marucho joked.

Alice then used her card to transport herself in front of Shun and Marucho. "That was a great battle, guys", she told them.

"You would've done better", Shun replied.

"Maybe", Alice said, about to change the subject. "But we can't forget to talk about the elephant not-currently in the room."

"Ren?", Marucho asked. "Yeah, I guess we do have to talk about that."

"Only the high administration can access this field, right?", Shun asked. "Can Ren be listening in on us?"

"Well, yes. He can", Marucho answered. "You think we should have this talk in the real world?"

"I'm thinking that's a good idea", Alice interceded. "Better safe than sorry."

"Then tomorrow morning, Shun's house?", Marucho asked.

"Wait, why my house?", Shun asked Marucho.

"Because, if Ren is a mole, which I _do_ think he _might_ be, he might have a few dozen listening devices in _my_ house. But I don't think he even knows where _your_ house is."

"Ok. My house. Ten o'clock?"

"Alright", Alice said. "See you then."

The three Brawlers then tapped buttons on their Baku Pods, transporting themselves to different parts of the Interspace. Their meeting had adjourned.

XXX

In the bright and crystalline throne room of Neathia, on top of a huge spire, two female Neathians were sitting on their thrones. One was the younger sister, Princess Fabia, sitting as the literal right hand of Queen Serena of Neathia. Serena looked regal and calm, even during the war, but Davis seemed restless.

Suddenly, the throne room door opened, and a male Neathian ran through and keeled. His uniform and stature marked him as a captain of the Neathian forces.

"Is something wrong, Captain Elright?", Queen Serena asked the officer.

"Do either of you recall a distress message that Princess Fabia sent throughout the dimensions, in search of aid in the war?", Elright asked the two.

"_I_ do", Fabia replied. "Why do you bring this up?"

"We've just received a response", Elright reported. A holo screen appeared, showing a five headed Darkus Bakugan alongside an orange haired, beige skinned humanoid.

"This is battle data of a Bakugan strong enough to help our cause", Elright said. "From what we can tell, the data was recorded when this Bakugan fought digital clones of Aranaut and Coredem, victoriously. The other being is his battler, I believe."

"That Bakugan is exactly what we need to win this war", Fabia stated. "Why did we only just receive it now?"

"We think that Gundalia has tried to block the transmission", Elright told her. "The data here is authentic. It's not fabricated by Gundalian intelligence, we've made sure of that."

"Then I'm going to recruit them", Fabia said standing up suddenly. "Serena, don't even try to stop me."

"I won't", Fabia's sister assured her. "Even if I could stop you, they are Neathia's _only_ chance of winning this war. You must go."

"Thank you", Fabia said. She walked up to the image of Alice. "I don't want to draw unnecessary attention", she supposed. Like Gundalians, all Neathians had minor form-changing abilities. She used hers, glowing multicolor before her form and clothing changed. Her disguise had similar beige skin as Alice, along with green eyes and blue hair. She wore a white and orange robe with a yellow, orange and white robe with rings, white and blue boots, and pink earrings.

"Ok, I'm ready", Fabia said. "Captain, can you trace the source of this response, and send me there?"

"Yes ma'am", Elright replied. He led Fabia out of the room and down the hall, toward the palace's interdimensional transporter system. Fabia was on her way to Bakugan Interspace.

XXX

**Well, that's a wrap. Now, responses. **

**Alice Gehabich: First off, Drago is out of the story. Dan will return, but he won't be nearly as prominent. **

**Second off, I could write a whole lecture detailing how broken Mechtanium Surge is. **

**Suffice it to say it has way to many new gizmos it absolutely buries the story, characterization is mediocre at best, and the antagonist makes no sense. And that's just the first arc! (Also, the first arc is entirely based around Dan and Drago, so it'd seem contrived to do that considering what I said earlier.)**

**Second arc is a downright disservice. Fusion Dragonoid is in no way, shape or form an improvement from Titanium Dragonoid. Idc about Fusion Dragonoid being able to beat Evolved Razenoid when Titanium Dragonoid couldn't, because in every other case study, Titanium Dragonoid is shown to be much, much stronger, so I'm just going to have to say that Razenoid had plot armor until Drago "evolved". Also, no characters make sense or are compelling in any way except for Gunz, who wasn't even there for the vast majority of the time! And do not get me started on the show's concept of "infinite power". I could tear them apart for that mathematical sin alone. But I digress. **

**Anyway, that's the chapter! If you enjoyed the chapter, be sure to follow or favorite the story. If you want to say anything, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Until next time goodbye! **


	8. Chapter 8

**So, I'm glad that you liked the previous chapter. I'm back, and with another chapter too. Let's get underway. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters. **

XXX

Chapter 8: Two Sides of a Story

In the real world of Earth, in an abandoned building in Wardington City, five humanoid beings were around the area. They were the Gundalian agents sent to help Ren. Currently, Mason was having a "talk" with Sid and Jesse.

"You lost the battle?", Mason demanded. "You took down one of them, had the other on the ropes, and he _beat_ you?"

"Hey, it's not our fault!", Sid protested. "Little runt got the jump on us. It won't happen again, Mason!"

"You don't understand!", Mason snapped. "We cannot afford to fail this assignment. We have the luxury of time, but if we fail, we're done! Finished! There will be no 'again', no 'second chances'!"

"But now, we have firsthand knowledge on our cast", Jesse added. "Ren attempted to cue our lines, but now we've had actual rehearsals. We know our dialogue and choreography. The next play will be a blockbuster."

"Speak regular person", Sid told him.

"I think he's saying that now that we know how they fight from experience, we know how to react in battle", Mason deduced. "If that is what you're saying, the opinion holds some merit."

"Quite so, Mason", Jesse confirmed.

"So, what's our plan, boss?", Zenet cut in. She and Lena looked right at their commander, as did Sid and Jesse.

"We go back in, get another battle with the Brawlers", Mason planned. "Rather, two of us do."

"Who are you thinking of?", Sid asked. "Because, I really want some payback…"

"Lena and Zenet", Mason said.

"What!?", Sid outraged. "Why them?!"

"They're the only two none of the Brawlers have battled yet", Mason reasoned. "Beyond that, Lena is a master observationalist. And Zenet knows to follow her lead. Those two will be best capable of acting on the information we have."

"I'm flattered, sir", Lena said. "But I'll need time to properly analyze the data we have."

"You'll have time", Mason promised. "You're going tomorrow morning. You have the whole afternoon. That should be enough time, right?"

"It'll suffice", Lena agreed.

"I'm ready to stomp some Bakugan!", Zenet cheered. "I won't let you down, Mason!"

"Save that energy for the battlefield", Mason told her.

"Yessir!", Zenet agreed enthusiastically.

"I'll get to work", Lena told Mason. "By tonight, I'll have figured out the battling styles of all the Brawlers. They'll be helpless to stop us."

"Remember not to go after them all at once", Mason ordered the two. "I'd suggest isolating Alice and Hydranoid. Once they're out of the way, the other two will be much more easily taken care of."

"A good plan, Mason", Lena commended. "It'll be done."

XXX

(One day later)

The Brawlers were currently lounging in an Interspace control room within the system. Each were doing different tasks. Ren and Marucho were monitoring Interspace's software, searching for any bugs in the system.

Shun was sitting on a couch, watching a battle between a higher ranking Interspace regular and Alice. Of course, Alice wasn't in the room as a result.

On the screen, Hydranoid was fighting what looked like a gigantic bipedal lizard, brown in color, known as Subterra Glotronoid. The lizard was barely on its feet, reeling from Hydranoid's power.

Within moments, Alice pulled out an ability to finish her opponent off. "**Ability Activate! Havoc Trident!**", she yelled.

Each of Hydranoid's heads opened their mouths, forming an orb of purple energy. When Hydranoid released them, they all flew to Glotronoid. Once they hit, Glotronoid was instantly defeated. Alice watched as her opponent's Life Gauge went down to 0%.

"There you have it, folks!", the announcer exclaimed. "Victory goes to Alice Gehabich, who has an ongoing winning streak lasting since the beginning of the Interspace, remaining undefeated as the Interspace champion!"

"Like you expected that battle to go any other way", Ingram accused Shun.

"There wasn't anything else on", Shun protested.

Alice then appeared in the room with a slash of light, startling everyone there. "Sorry about that", she apologized.

"It's ok", Shun told her. "Nice battle out there."

"You saw?", she asked.

"It's a bit of an event when the Interspace champion has a battle", Shun said. "That other guy _almost_ stood a chance."

"I was holding back", Hydranoid announced. "Didn't want to completely demoralize the kid. I could've ended the battle twice as quickly if I wanted to."

"You mean, if you had to", Alice corrected. "Because we _don't use more force than necessary._ Right?"

"As you say", Hydranoid sighed. "I'm just hoping for an opponent that can actually hold its own against my full might."

"Hey, guys", Marucho called. "There's something here in the software I think you should see."

Shun and Alice walked over to the screen. It was showing the log data of a new participant, with blue, glowing hair and green eyes.

"What about this… Fabia Sheen is so troubling?", Shun asked Marucho, reading the name from the bio.

"Well, Shun, take a look at this", Marucho said, pointing to a spot on the info. "According to this, she created her account 30 minutes ago, but she first entered the Interspace 40 minutes ago."

"Yeah", Alice inputted, looking at the information. "Maybe it's a glitch."

"There's no glitch", Ren corrected Alice. "Software is running at 100%. This isn't a glitch. She entered the Interspace before creating an account."

"But you can't use an Access Point without having an account set up", Shun protested.

"So she didn't use an Access Point", Ren said.

"So you're saying that Fabia may be another one of these alien infiltrators?", Alice guessed.

"That would be my guess", Ren agreed.

Alice sighed in resignation. "I'll go check it out", she volunteered.

"You sure?", Shun asked her. "I mean, you just got back from a battle…"

"That was hardly a warm-up", Hydranoid growled. "I'm still primed for battle and raring to go."

"I'll be careful, Shun", Alice promised. She grabbed her teleportation and held it in between her fingers, disappearing in another flash of light.

XXX

Fabia Sheen wasn't having a good day.

She appeared in the virtual battling area known as Bakugan Interspace with no idea where she was, or how to find the people she was looking for. Within five minutes, she figured out that she was in a battling arena with a ramming system, and the Bakugan and battler she was looking for were at the top ranking spot. It took her another five minutes to create an account in-system for her.

She then spent half an hour trying to find Alice in the Interspace, knowing she had next to no chance attracting her attention from battling in the Interspace to raise her ranking. So she was basically wandering Interspace.

"I wonder if she's even still here", Fabia said to her partner Bakugan, Aranaut. "I mean, we just saw her win a battle on screen, but then she disappeared. She might've logged out."

"We cannot give up, Princess", Aranaut insisted. "Neathia's depending on you."

"No pressure", Fabia muttered. So she started to keep walking when she registered a bright light flashing behind her. Turning around, she saw the face she recognized as Alice.

"Are you Fabia Sheen?", Alice asked.

"I am", Fabia said. "Actually, I was looking for you."

"I thought so", Alice said. "So they sent you next to capture Hydranoid?"

"I'm honestly insulted they only sent one", Hydranoid inputted, floating to Alice's shoulder. "Didn't you hear Alice and I took two of your guys down at once?"

"I… don't know what you're talking about", Fabia replied, confused. "No one else was sent from my home."

"Are you from Neathia?", Alice asked her.

"Yes", Fabia confirmed. "So you received my message?"

That sent slide into a moment of confusion. Her hostile expression turned more intrigued. "You sent that?", Alice demanded.

"I did", Fabia responded, reiterating her statement. "Is something wrong?"

"We have already met someone in the war", Alice said. "A Gundalian, by his words. He's told us that Neathia was the aggressor in your war, until being forced on the defense. He's told us that alien agents that attacked me and infiltrating the Interspace are from Neathia."

"That's not true!", Fabia protested. "Only a Gundalian would tell such brazen lies!"

They were about to continue their discussion, but they were cut off. "Hey, lookie here, Lena!", another voice called. "I found her!"

Fabia said Alice stopped their conversation to look at the speaker. A yellow eyed girl with spiky green and orange haired, wearing a navy blue tank top and navy blue leggings, a yellow jacket over the tank top, a white skirt, white gloves, yellow shoes and a purple cap.

She was beside a yellow eyed woman, with blue hair and glasses, wearing a light blue dress, cyan leggings and great boots. She eyed Alice and addressed her friend. "Yes, I believe it is her, Zenet", she said.

"I don't do autographs", Alice sighed.

"Well, we haven't come for autographs", Lena replied. "I'm sure you know of our acquaintances Mason, Jesse and Sid. Am I correct?"

"You're more infiltrators", Alice accused.

"What was your first clue, genius?", Zenet mocked.

"Are you going to insist on battle?", Alice demanded the two.

"Pretty much", Zenet confirmed.

"Ok then", Alice replied, Sterling her nerves. "I'll take you both on myself, if I must."

"Hold on there!", Fabia interjected, stepping up next to Alice. "You don't have to battle them both yourself. Please, allow my actions in battle to come before my words. If you allow me the chance, I'll help you with those Gundalian scum."

_Gundalian?_, Alice wondered. "Ok. I'll give you a chance", she told Fabia. She pressed a button on her Baku Pod, causing all four to be transported to Battle Arena Z-25.

XXX

Once there, the four found themselves on opposite sides of the prepped battlefield. The battle started instantaneously.

"Seems it's time to fight", Lena noted.

"Me first!", Zenet yelled, throwing down a Gate Card. "Gate Card, set!" As the Gate Card was deployed, Zenet followed with her Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Haos Contestir!"

The Bakugan that appeared was humanoid in shape, with white legs adorned with yellow knee spikes, a yellow chest plate, yellow cannons on the shoulders, blue hands with white on the knuckles, and a yellow Spartan helmet.

"I'm ready, Alice", Hydranoid proclaimed. "They stand no chance!"

"Then let's show them", Alice replied, throwing in her Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Darkus Blackout Hydranoid!"

From a flash of purple light, arose the five headed Bakugan, sending Contestir a menacing glare with all five heads.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900_

_Contestir: 800_

"Is that supposed to be scary?", Zenet mocked. "Yeah, not impressed!"

"Then why are you just standing there?", Hydranoid demanded. "Let's fight!" He lifted off and rushed forward, slamming into Contestir before he could react. The Haos Bakugan was knocked back and forced to the ground on his back, groaning from that sucker punch.

"Wow, they don't miss a beat", Zenet muttered. Her Baku Pod flashed, displaying an ability. "Well, neither do we! **Ability Activate! Vanguard Lola!**"

"See how you like this!", Contestir taunted, bending over slightly. The horn on his head fired a beam of yellow plasma, which hit Hydranoid's chest. Hydranoid endured the blast, however, looking no worse for wear.

"Pathetic", Hydranoid growled.

"What?", Contestir questioned. "How is that even possible?"

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900-200=700_

_Contestir: 800+200=1000_

"Uh… ok then", Zenet murmured, getting another ability ready. "Contestir, let's try something different! **Ability Activate! Hyper Sky Bolt!**"

"This'll make short work of you!", Contestir predicted. His shoulder cannons fired twin orbs of crackling yellow energy toward Hydranoid. Alice and Hydranoid only had a few seconds before they would connect with Hydranoid.

Seconds Alice used to load her first ability. "Hydranoid, now! **Ability Activate! Demonic Pulsar!**"

As quickly as the ability was announced, Hydranoid's center head prepared and fired a blast of purple energy, connecting with both yellow orbs. The resulting explosion canceled out both attacks.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 700_

_Contestir: 1000-300=700_

"Drat. The nullified my ability", Zenet cursed, knowing that they avoided being made useless. "Well… no mercy, Contestir! **Ability Activate! Bolting Storm!**"

Contestir put his hands close to each other, generating a large orb of yellow energy in between them. When Contestir pushed forward with hoods Atmos, the yellow energy was released straight toward Hydranoid.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 700-300=400_

_Contestir: 700+300=1000_

"Show them what we can do, Alice", Hydranoid prompted his battler, unfazed by the incoming attack. "Make them regret challenging us!"

"On my mark, Hydranoid", Alice said, her ability prepared. When the time was right, she activated it. "Now! **Ability Activate!**"

"**Blackout Trident!**", Hydranoid roared. Hits mouths opened, preparing orbs of purple and black energy. When Hydranoid unleashed his attacks, they obliterated Contestir's energy blast and continued on their course toward Contestir.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 400+500=900_

_Contestir: 1000-500=500_

As the orbs hit Contestir, the Haos Bakugan flew back from the power. "This one's… strong", Contestir groaned. "I need some help here!"

"Leave that to me", Lena volunteered. She then threw in her Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Aquos Phosphos!"

The Bakugan that arose resembled a blue, bipedal hydra with long claws and yellow eyes, glaring at Hydranoid.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900_

_Contestir: 500, Phosphos: 800_

"Phosphos! Take him down!", Lena ordered, immediately activating her first ability. "**Ability Activate! Spit Poison!**"

Phosphos's center mouth opened up, releasing a stream of blue liquid in Hydranoid's direction. The liquid only covered Hydranoid's right arm, but Hydranoid recoiled.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900-300=600_

_Contestir: 500, Phosphos: 800_

"Hydranoid?", Alice called worriedly.

"I'm fine", Hydranoid replied. "It just stings a bit."

"Now it's my turn!", Zenet exclaimed, getting another ability ready. "**Ability Activate! Bolting Glow!**"

Contestir's right fist started crackling with yellow energy. Contestir quickly shot the energy in Hydranoid's direction while the hydra was distracted by Phosphos's venom.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 600-200=400_

_Contestir: 500+200=700, Phosphos: 800_

But Hydranoid had five different heads. Two of them had detected Contestir's incoming attack, allowing Hydranoid to redirect his focus, and now Hydranoid was ready. "Alice, now!"

"Go, Hydranoid!", Alice directed, her Baku Pod displaying another ability. "**Ability Activate! Havoc Trident!**"

Each of Hydranoid's now open mouths charged up an orb of purple energy. When Hydranoid sent the five orbs, one of them collided with Contestir's attack, destroying the threat. The other four connected with both Phosphos and Contestir, forcing both to the floor.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 400_

_Contestir: 700-500=200, Phosphos: 800-500=300_

"Contestir!", Zenet exclaimed.

"What power", Lena awed. "Even both of us together can barely hold our own."

Alongside Alice, Fabia was looking with awed respect. _Elright wasn't exaggerating. This is exactly the kind of battler we need_, she decided. _But I won't earn her trust by sitting by and having her battle alone. I'll have to join the battle soon enough._

"Alice, shall we finish this?", Hydranoid asked Alice.

"Go on ahead", Alice agreed, her Baku Pod flashing an ability. "**Fusion Ability Activate! Terminal Impact!**"

Upon that call, Hydranoid shot down another set of purple energy orbs, these ones easily twice the size of the earlier ones. These orbs cranked with energy as they neared the steady winded Phosphos and Contestir for the fatal blow.

"No you don't!", Zenet retorted. "**Gate Card Open! Explode!**"

When the Gate Card opened, a wall of multicolored light appeared between Hydranoid and his opponents, deflecting the orbs from their course. Phosphos and Contestir glowed their Attributed colors, gaining power from the card's effects. The two stood up, completely reinvigorated.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 400_

_Contestir: 200+600=800, Phosphos: 300+500=800_

"Great. That Gate Card put us back at square one", Alice muttered. "Fine then! **Ability Activate!**"

"Not this time!", Lena countered, her next ability ready. "**Ability Activate! Tri Viper!**"

"Time for you to disappear!", Phosphos exclaimed. All three heads, this time, unleashed a torrent of his blue venom at Hydranoid before he could react. The poison covered Hydranoid's entire body, making him scream in pain.

"This one's worse!", he roared. "It's… burning like acid! HRAAH!"

"And an additional effect", Lena chimed, looking pleased with her move. "Your Bakugan is completely helpless."

"No!", Alice yelled. "Hydranoid!"

_Blackout Hydranoid: 400-300=100_

_Contestir: 800, Phosphos: 800_

"The battle has been… educational", Lena said. "But, I think it's time to take your Bakugan. Go, Phosphos!"

"Contestir!", Zenet followed.

Both Bakugan began their charge to finish off the helpless Hydranoid, gleefully preparing to ram into him when Fabia made her move.

"The time is now! Bakugan, brawl!", Fabia yelled, throwing in her Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand! Go, Haos Aranaut!"

From the resulting yellow flash, Haos Aranaut rose into the battle, getting in between Hydranoid and the incoming opposition. "Princess, hurry!", he yelled.

"I know!", Fabia yelled back, getting an ability ready. "This should do the trick. **Ability Activate! Light Wave!**"

Aranaut spread his arms out, instantly creating a dome of yellow energy surrounding himself and Hydranoid. Not only were Contestir and Phosphos repelled by the shield, the venom on Hydranoid dissipated, allowing Hydranoid to begin recovering.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 100+300=400, Aranaut: 800_

_Contestir: 800, Phosphos: 800_

"You… saved us?", Alice questioned.

"Of course", Fabia replied. "I have no wish to take your Bakugan from you. I am on your side."

Alice considered those words. Taking into account that Lena could've taken Hydranoid at that moment, and that Fabia saved Hydranoid, Alice decided that they couldn't be on the same side. But they both called themselves Neathians…

"Man, this stinks", Zenet sneered. "Just when we were about to accomplish our mission, too!"

"Zenet, enough", Lena snapped. "I'll handle Aranaut. Then we both finish off Hydranoid."

"Sounds good to me", Zenet agreed.

"Very well then", Lena turned back to the battlefield. When the dome dissipated, she made her move. "**Ability Activate! Poison Rip!**"

Phosphos's claws on his right hand glowed red as he charged Aranaut, attempting to slash Aranaut.

Alice recognized the danger. "Use your Mirage Fist ability", she told Fabia.

"What?", Fabia asked.

"Just do it!", she responded harshly. "Target Phosphos! Hurry!"

"Ok", Fabia replied, backing down. "Well then… **Ability Activate! Mirage Fist!**"

Aranaut quickly created two white poles, one for each hand, using them to combat Phosphos close range. Phosphos didn't have an opportunity to scratch Aranaut as the Haos Bakugan beat it down and forced it to revert.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 400, Aranaut: 800+200=1000_

_Contestir: 800, Phosphos: 800-200=600_

_Lena: 20%_

"Good choice, Princess", Aranaut complimented.

"Yes, it was", Fabia relied, looking at Alice. "How did you know to do that?"

"I was monitoring the points and saw Phosphos's last ability didn't affect the points. I assumed that if it was successful, it would immobilize Aranaut. Your Aranaut isn't the first I've seen in battle, so I knew about that ability from firsthand experience", Alice replied. "Now, time to end this round."

"No… no! I won't let you!", Zenet screamed angrily. "**Ability Activate! Bolting Storm!**"

Like before, Contestir generated a large orb of yellow energy between his hands, speedily sending it at Hydranoid, hoping to finish him before he could finish Contestir. Hydranoid chuckled as he watched the attack near, unworried by the threat.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 400-300=100, Aranaut: 1000_

_Contestir: 800+300=1100_

"Too late ", Alice countered, using her next ability. "**Ability Activate! Deathly Enforcement!**"

As that ability was called, Hydranoid could feel his power return. A dark aura appeared, engulfing Hydranoid. The yellow energy struck the dark aura, only to dissipate harmlessly, while Hydranoid's ability reminded strong.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 100+800+500=1400, Aranaut: 1000_

_Contestir: 1100_

"What is this?", Contestir demanded.

"Your demise!", Hydranoid roared, charging right at Contestir. Within a moment, Contestir was in ball form, defeated.

_Zenet: 40%_

"That was intense", Zenet breathed.

"We are outmatched", Lena decided.

"Well, we still have some artillery we can use", Zenet replied. "That'll give us the edge."

"Perhaps", Lena agreed. "If it comes to that."

On the other side of the field, Alice and Fabia were regarding each other, making their plan. "You can utilize Aranaut's speed", Alice told Fabia. "Confuse those two. Hydranoid and I will take advantage of that, take them down quickly."

"Ok", Fabia agreed. "Hear that, Aranaut?"

"I'll do my very best to assist", Aranaut promised.

"Gate Card, set!", Alice yelled, throwing a Gate Card down.

Then, all four drew and engaged their Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

At the same time, Contestir, Phosphos, Aranaut and Hydranoid appeared on the battlefield, ready to battle.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900, Aranaut: 800_

_Contestir: 800, Phosphos: 800_

Almost immediately, Fabia acted on the strategy thought up by their side. "Aranaut, let's go! **Ability Activate! Mirage Up!**"

Quickly, Aranaut started glowing with a yellow aura and moved toward Phosphos and Contestir. Soon, Aranaut was moving so quickly, he was simply a yellow blur, impossible to target. He slammed Phosphos to the floor from behind, then restrained Contestir from behind.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900, Aranaut: 800+300=1100_

_Contestir: 800, Phosphos: 800_

"Now!", Aranaut shouted to Hydranoid.

"On it", Hydranoid replied.

"**Ability Activate!**", Alice called, her ability flashing. "**Hyper Lash Impact!**"

Each of Hydranoid's wings extended mini heads, which charged up purple energy. With a guttural roar, Hydranoid released the energy from the right mini heads, four blasts heading to each opponent.

The exact moment before Contestir was struck, Aranaut used his shouted to get out of the line of fire, avoiding the damage the other two Bakugan received.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900+400=1300, Aranaut: 1100_

_Contestir: 800-300=500, Phosphos: 800-300=500_

"Not bad", Hydranoid told Aranaut. "You're certainly at least as impressive as your clone."

"Didn't you obliterate my clone?", Aranaut questioned Hydranoid.

"Yes, I did", Hydranoid reminisced. "Good times."

"We can't last much longer", Lena figured. "This battle is too taxing for our Bakugan."

"So, time to stop holding back?", Zenet guessed.

"I'll buy you time to launch your Battle Gear", Lena said. "Then, use your Battle Gear Ability to give me time. We'll have to do this perfectly."

"Then it's your move", Zenet replied.

"That it is", Lena responded, her ability ready for use. "Phosphos, get ready! **Ability Activate! Gorgon Viper!**"

"Time for you to desist!", Phosphos declared. Pieces of flesh on the waist and on the back extended heads, making seven in total.

"Is this an extra head contest?", Hydranoid joked. "Not impressed."

"You will be!", Phosphos countered. The three original heads unleashed a torrent of venom in Hydranoid's direction. When the venom reached Hydranoid, he could feel the acidic effects, though not as paralyzing as Tri Viper.

Phosphos's other four heads blasted Aranaut with a colder blast. Within a second, Aranaut's lower half was covered in ice, immobilizing him.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1300-500=800, Aranaut: 1100-500=600_

_Contestir: 500, Phosphos: 500_

"Hydranoid, you ok?", Alice asked.

"Just need a second. I'm fine", Hydranoid assured Alice with a flighty strained voice.

"Aranaut, get out of there!", Fabia yelled.

"Trying!", Aranaut replied. He began smashing the ice, to little avail.

"Zenet, now!", Lena snapped. "Phosphos can't hold them for long."

"Hold your jets, Lena", Zenet responded, already forming her Battle Gear. "I'm on it!"

"_Ready: Spartablaster_", the Baku Pod reported.

"Battle Gear… Boost!", Zenet yelled, throwing the Battle Gear toward Contestir, creating a blinding yellow light.

When the light died down, Contestir had a four piece weapon on his back, and was now airborne.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 800, Aranaut: 600_

_Contestir: 600, Phosphos: 500_

"Alright! **Battle Gear Ability Activate!**", Zenet yelled, activating her ability. "**Spartablaster Sun!**"

As the ability was announced, Contestir's Battle Gear shined a bright yellow, blinding everyone on the opposing side.

Just as Aranaut finally feed himself from the ice, he was practically immobilized by the blinding light. "Can't… see!", he yelled.

"Hold on, Aranaut!", Fabia yelled, pressing several buttons on her Baku Pod, yet nothing happened. "Where's the Battle Gear?"

"They must be blocking it!", Alice exclaimed. "Hydranoid, how are you doing?"

"This light's almost as harsh as Tentaclear", Hydranoid replied. "I can take it."

_Blackout Hydranoid: 800-400=400, Aranaut: 600-400=200_

_Contestir: 600, Phosphos: 500_

"Say goodbye!", Zenet shouted, already using another ability. "**Ability Activate! Bleach Out!**"

"Got it", Contestir relayed. A smaller orb of equally blinding light shot from Contestir, heading right for Hydranoid.

"Aranaut, go!", Fabia yelled.

"Got it!", Aranaut replied. He moved as quickly as he could, getting in the orb's path for Hydranoid. The orb scolded one Aranaut, covering him in a concrete-like paste, immobilizing him. A moment later, Aranaut reverted, going back to Fabia.

_Fabia: 20%_

"No!", Hydranoid roared.

"You… sacrificed yourself to keep us in the round?", Alice questioned.

"As I've said, I'm on your side", Fabia replied.

Lena, meanwhile, had summoned her Battle Gear under the distraction.

"_Ready: Terrorcrest_", the Baku Pod reported.

"Battle Gear… Boost!", Lena yelled, throwing the Battle Gear. When it connected with Phosphos, a bright blue flash resulted.

When the light subsided, Phosphos's Battle Gear was shown to be two claws machines over his real claws, along with a metallic tail on his back. Phosphos yelled as he felt the power surge though him.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 400_

_Contestir: 600, Phosphos: 600_

"We won't back down", Hydranoid swore. "Prepare for oblivion!"

"**Ability Activate! Gazer Barrage!**", Alice yelled.

Each of Hydranoid's heads opened, charging orbs of purple energy. After releasing them, Hydranoid charged another set of orbs and released them. Within a few seconds, Contestir and Phosphos were facing a complete bombardment.

"I won't allow that", Lena replied, her ability shining. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate! Terrorcrest Stigma!**"

Phosphos's two enlarged claws glowed blue with energy. After a moment, Phosphos released the energy into the barrage, hoping to hold it off. As far as Phosphos was concerned, the two attacks were locked in stalemate, protecting Phosphos from the damage.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 400+400-400=400_

_Contestir: 600-400=200, Phosphos: 600-400+400=600_

Nothing, however, was protecting Contestir, as he was consistently assaulted by Hydranoid's attack. He could only withstand a few moments before reverting to ball form, going back to Zenet.

_Zenet: 0%_

"Really?", Zenet demanded. "I was just getting started!"

"It matters not", Lena stated. "Time to end this."

"**Gate Card Open!**", Alice yelled. "**Dry Delta!**"

All of Lena's smug confidence disappeared once she heard that. "No. NO!", she exclaimed.

When the Gate Card opened, Phosphos's power disappeared. Even hoods skin started losing color. "I'm… not feeling so good."

"How does it feel?", Hydranoid asked in a taunting manner. "Not being able to move? Even being in battle being painful? Being… powerless?"

"We're finished", Lena muttered. "I FORFEIT!"

With that announcement, Phosphos returned to ball form, dropping to Lena's feet. Lena's Life Gauge dropped down to 0%, showing her defeat.

"Smart", Alice told her.

"I wanted some payback for all that venom but whatever", Hydranoid growled, returning to Alice's hand in ball form.

As the battle was concluded, Lena and sever disappeared wordlessly, completely humiliated.

Alice then turned to Fabia. "Now, then", she said. "Let's find out who you are."

XXX

In the control room from before, now, all the Brawlers were there. Ren, Shun and Marucho were examining Fabia with interest.

"So, you're saying she helped you with the Neathian agents?", Ren asked.

"First off, she saved Hydranoid in several occasions. I admit that I probably wouldn't have fought them off without her assistance", Alice replied. "Second, I don't think they're from Neathia."

"That's up for debate", Marucho said. "We don't have a second opinion."

"You do now", Fabia interjected. "I am a Neathian. I am your second opinion."

"I was wondering why you invited her here", Shun stated. "That explains it."

"She's an enemy agent!", Ren accused. "Why is she here?"

"First off, as I said, she _saved_ Hydranoid and me", Alice said. "Neathia and Gundalia notwithstanding, she deserves the right to explain herself."

"Right", Fabia said. "First of all, no other Neathian agents have been dispatched to other dimensions. The ones you have been fighting were Gundalians, hoping to sway you to Gundalia's side by posing as Neathians."

"We'll need proof for that", Shun stopped her. "Arbitrary accusations aren't getting us anywhere. Before you move on to more accusations, we need evidence for this one."

"We might have that proof", Alice said. "I remember on New Vestroia… the agents Mason and Jesse didn't look anything like humans. When we encountered Jesse in Interspace, it's like he was wearing a disguise to look human."

"Where are you getting with this?", Hydranoid asked.

"Am I correct in assuming that your current appearances are simply disguises?", Alice asked Ren and Fabia.

"Yes", both replied instantly.

"Then show us your true forms", Alice said. "It's been a few months, but I still remember the physical characteristics I saw on New Vestroia. We'll be able to see if the streets are Neathian or Gundalian."

"That's actually really intelligent", Marucho said.

"I agree", Fabia replied. Her body glowed multicolor as she showed her alien form. Pale, blue skin, with green eyes and royal blue hair.

"Well?", Shun asked Alice.

"No", Alice said bluntly. "There's almost nothing similar. It doesn't rule out foul play, but I'll reserve judgment until Ren goes."

"Well… I…", Ren stammered. "Look… I'm on your side…"

"Ren", Shun said harshly. "Show us how you really look. Unless you're guilty…?"

"Ok, fine!", Ren snapped. His body glowed multicolor as he revealed _his_ alien form. Gray, cracked skin along with a yellow crown that seemed to be part of his anatomy.

"Yeah. That's much more similar", Alice stated. "I can say with confidence that Mason and Jesse are Gundalian. Fabia's telling the truth."

"Is that how it's going to be?", Ren growled. He took a step back. "After everything I did, you're going to turn against me like that. Well, fine. But I'm taking a parting gift!" He jumped into the air, hoping to tackle Alice and grab Hydranoid, but Shun intercepted him and slammed him into a wall.

"No one touches her", Shun growled. He released Ren, barely stopping himself from punching him in the gut. "Leave."

"What?", Ren asked.

"You heard him, Ren", Marucho said, his voice emotionless. "Leave."

Ren looked around and saw everyone with hostile expressions toward him. He knew this wasn't the time to fight, so he returned to his human appearance and ran out of the room, his entire charade in flames.

XXX

**That's the chapter. Before I conclude, responses: **

**Alice Gehabich: a well educated guess. Unfortunately, not a correct one. Sorry. **

**Mememe: hopefully this chapter meet your expectations. **

**Well, that's a wrap. Hope you enjoyed. If you did, be sure to follow or favorite the story. If you want to say anything, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Until next time, goodbye. **


	9. Chapter 9

**It's good to see that my last chapter was well received. I had my worries, but I'm probably just paranoid. Anyway, here's the next chapter, which I hope you'll enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters. **

XXX

Chapter 9: Retaliation

The Gundalian strike force, now including Ren, was still residing in an abandoned building. Ren looked furious with himself, pacing around the area angrily. He wasn't directing the rage at anyone else, though. He only blamed himself.

"I… I can't believe that my plan failed", Ren ranted. "The plan was perfect. I was about to pull in two of the most paranoid people on this planet, and the Neathian Princess _ruined_ it!"

"Ren, calm down", Linehalt insisted. "It's not over yet."

"It'll be over once Fabia takes the Brawlers to the battle", Ren countered. "Then, we'll be forced back into our prison." He turned to the other Gundalians. "And _you_ all will be even more screwed. How are you taking this so calmly?!"

"Because if _you _were out in the field half as long as us," Mason replied, "you'd learn that in some situations, you _can't_ afford to panic. So toughen up. We haven't failed yet."

"Our mission will become a failure once the Brawlers arrive on Neathia to help", Lena said. "The solution is simple. We keep the Brawlers here, on Earth."

"And how are we going to do that?", Ren asked her. "My word doesn't exactly carry much leverage with the Brawlers anymore."

" 'Leverage' is the right word", Sid said. "Because that's what we're taking. Leverage over the Brawlers."

"What are you…", Ren began asking, though he stopped himself upon the realization. "Wait. Time out. Are we actually considering this?"

"You said it yourself, Protector", Zenet replied. "If we fail this assignment, everyone here is screwed. So, yes, I think we are considering this."

"You know the Brawlers best out of anyone here", Mason said to Ren. "What would they accept as leverage?"

"Yes, what can we do to properly motivate them?", Jesse reinforced.

Ren looked at each of the Gundalians. He knew what was at stake, but they were asking him to betray some off the only friendships he ever had.

_Friendships founded in deception_, her argued with himself. _I was always going to betray them. I just hoped it wouldn't be this soon. But it's happening._

"The best way would be hostages", Ren said, saying plainly what was only implied before. "The Brawlers care for innocents. If… if you had to push leverage, take a few of the battlers in Interspace. They most likely wouldn't surrender their Bakugan, but we could keep them out of the war."

"And this time, we shouldn't take turns", Ren continued. "Let's all go at once. Remember not to target Dan Kuso specifically. If he's not found, other battlers would do."

"Sure", Mason replied. "And guys? If the Brawlers come to fight, by all means, accept their challenge."

"You got it", Sid replied enthusiastically.

XXX

Alice, Shun, Marucho and Fabia were all in the control room of Interspace, having found out Ren the day before. Now, they were ready to hear all of Fabia's side of the story Ren told them.

"I think it's time you told us the truth", Shun told Fabia. "You've at least earned a chance to explain in full."

"Thank you, Brawlers", Fabia replied, before trapping a deep breath and going on. "Only a couple years ago, my home of Neathia was a beautiful and plentiful planet. Everything we needed, we had. Then, out of nowhere, a hostile force from the neighboring planet of Gundalia showed up and unleashed their Bakugan."

"Ren told us that Gundalia sent a peaceful delegation for diplomatic purposes that _Neathia_ attacked", Marucho interrupted thoughtfully.

"The first of many lies", Alice said. "Go on."

"Neathia's armies and militias did their best, but Gundalian forces were simply too powerful. If we didn't do anything, our enslavement would be inevitable. As a last-ditch effort, then, I sent out an urgent distress call, hoping that powerful enough battlers would find it. Once we received your information, my sister sent me on an urgent mission to recruit you to our side."

"It makes sense", Shun said. "Then again, so did Ren's story. So, forgive me if I don't wholeheartedly trust you until I have proof of all your story."

"I understand", Fabia replied.

"With that being said, you've already earned the benefit of the doubt", Alice supplanted. "We'll back your story for now."

"I say we go to Neathia at once", Marucho exclaimed. "If the situation is as dire as you say, we haven't a moment to lose!"

"Are you all in agreement?", Fabia asked them.

"I'm anxious to see your war for my own eyes", Shun said.

"Your people are only the first domino", Alice added. "If we stand idly by, we might be next."

"So we're with you", Shun inferred.

"I wouldn't how just yet if I were you", an unfortunately familiar voice cut in.

"Ren!", Marucho yelled.

One of the television screens went to static, before revealing the image of several Interspace battlers, tied up. Ren was holding the camera.

"I would've preferred that it wouldn't come to this", Ren admitted. "But I can't let you go to Neathia."

"Do you think you're the first cocky idiot who thought you could control is with hostages?", Alice demanded of him. "Why aren't you facing us yourself?"

"It will come to that", Ren promised. "Once we have taken your Bakugan, we will release these unfortunate kids. So, to speed that up, we're coming for you."

"Thanks for the warning", Alice sniped. "We won't just surrender our Bakugan."

"I know", Ren agreed. "We intend to work for it."

When that was said, the screen went back to static, going back to displaying the battle orry was showcasing previously.

"Well…?", Fabia questioned. There was an unspoken question now: would the Brawlers go to Neathia to help, or stay and comply with Ren's demands?

Shun and Alice looked at Fabia. "We can't", Shun said. "Not while Ren has innocent people captive."

"Until we can save them, we have to play by their rules", Alice followed.

"I understand", Fabia responded, looking slightly crestfallen. "I may not be much off a battler, but I'll help you any way I can."

"Thank you", Alice said.

"We should get moving", Shun said. "Ren made it sound like they'll be here soon."

XXX

Ren, Mason, Lena, Zenet and Jesse were going through Interspace, eyeing in all directions. Sid had to stay behind to ensure their captives didn't escape, but the other five were confident they could hold their own against the Brawlers.

"Where _are_ the Brawlers?", Mason asked.

"How should I know?", Ren shot back. "I let them know we were coming. They should be here, responding."

"Maybe they need some extra incentive", server said, looking throughout the crowd. She set her eyes on one of the battlers there, eyeing the five with hostility.

The one she eyed was a brunette male with red eyes, wearing a red jacket over a blue t-shirt, black pants and running shoes. He stared right back at the five.

"Hey, you!", Zenet called. "What're you looking at?"

"A pack of weasels", the brunette replied, turning his gaze to look directly at Ren. "Alice and Shun told me about you, Ren. Never thought you'd turn out to be a turncoat!"

"You know the Brawlers?", Ren asked.

"Of course I do", he replied. "I may not be an active member of the Brawlers, but I'm still their friend!"

"Hey, if that guy's a friend of the Brawlers, he'll be a great bargaining chip", Zenet assumed. "Come here! You're coming with us!"

"Not on your life, creep", he yelled in response. He looked at the five Gundalians, ready to battle them all if necessary.

"Stop right there!", a new voice cut in.

The five disguised Gundalians looked to see Alice, Shun, Marucho and Fabia. Marucho glared at Ren, clearly mad at the turncoat.

"Good to see you, buddy", Dan regarded the speaker, Marucho.

"How are you doing, Dan?", Marucho asked.

"Well, I'm fine", Dan answered. "But I think we have some unfinished business with these bozos. Maybe you'd like to help?"

"Maybe I should help you", Fabia suggested. "I'd like to build some goodwill and trust with the Brawlers, if at all possible."

Dan took a long look at Fabia, then leaned over to Shun. "Who's the new girl?", he whispered.

"Fabia. Real Neathian. On our side", Shun whispered back.

"Ok", Dan said. "Any friend of the Brawlers' is a friend of mine. I'd be glad to battle alongside you."

"Then let's start the battle", Fabia proposed.

"Now, hold on a minute", Zenet interrupted. "My fight's with that Danny boy!"

"I'd happily assist you with the Princess", Jesse offered. "A quartet is much better than a trio, after all."

"You are not doing that thing for the whole battle", Zenet groaned.

"But I think it's time we get underway", Marucho stated. He pressed a button on his Baku Pod, and all ten people invoked were transported to Battle Arena Z-25, the Brawlers' private arena.

XXX

As the ten present appeared in the battlefield, each opposing faction on opposite sides of the arena, the four battling in total walked up to the edge of the field. Dan and Fabia stood side-by-side, glaring at Zenet and Jesse.

"Ok, the Bakugan field is ready for action!", Marucho announced. "System isn't going to crash or anything. So go nuts!"

"Then let's get going! Gate Card, set!", Dan yelled, throwing a Gate Card onto the ground. He followed with his Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go, Pyrus Ziperator!"

Dan's new Bakugan was a bipedal creature with triangular wings, a small bug-like head, and an armored chest. The color scheme was red and orange, signifying the Pyrus Attribute.

"This won't take long", Zenet chuckled, throwing in her Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Haos Contestir!"

With a bright yellow flash, Contestir rose into battle. "Like that digital Bakugan has anything on a real one!", he taunted.

"Ah, you'd be surprised", Dan shot back. _That guy's no Drago, but he can hold his own_, her inwardly thought.

_Ziperator: 800_

_Contestir: 800_

"Huh. Even", Zenet remarked. "Hah! Not for long. **Ability Activate! Shining Monk!**"

Contestir's body started shining a blinding bright yellow, making everyone avert their gaze away. Contestir charged right for Ziperator, intent on finishing the round with one hit.

_Ziperator: 800-400=400_

_Contestir: 800_

"Is that supposed to be scary?", Dan ridiculed. "Not much! **Ability Activate! Sonic Shield!**"

Ziperator steadied its feet, preparing for impact from Contestir. Ziperator ragged out with both hands, channeling red energy into a dome-like shield. When Contestir slammed into the field, he was repelled.

_Ziperator: 400+400+300=1100_

_Contestir: 800_

"What're you doing, Contestir!?", Zenet demanded.

"They just got lucky", Contestir replied. "Don't stop!"

"Let's bring them down!", Zenet yelled. "**Ability Activate! Vanguard Lola!**"

Contestir hunched over, though not from tiredness. The horn on his head glowed yellow, firing a yellow beam toward Ziperator.

_Ziperator: 1100-200=900_

_Contestir: 800+200=1000_

"No problem!", Dan counteracted, using another ability. "**Ability Activate! Chain Whip!**"

Ziperator raised its right hand across its chest for a moment, channeling energy through it. That energy took shape of a red whip extended through the hand, which was used to deflect Contestir's laser.

_Ziperator: 900_

_Contestir: 1000-200=800_

"Man! Are you serious!?", Zenet yelled in exasperation. "All that and he's still asking for more?"

"C'mon. What'd you expect?", Dan taunted.

"It's time to raise the stakes!", Jesse interrupted, drawing and throwing his Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Arise, Ventus Plitheon!"

"They're ours", Fabia followed, throwing her Bakugan in. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go, Haos Aranaut!"

Within moments of each other, Plitheon and Aranaut rose into battle, glaring at one another.

"Who you looking at?", Plitheon demanded.

"Gundalian trash", Aranaut replied. "Haos Aranaut will not go down so easily!"

"Ha! We'll see about that", Plitheon challenged.

_Ziperator: 900, Aranaut: 800_

_Contestir: 800, Plitheon: 800_

"Ok, Aranaut. Let's go!", Fabia yelled. "**Ability Activate! Mirage Up!**"

Upon that call, Aranaut cloaked himself in a yellow aura, boosting his power and speed. Aranaut charged right for Plitheon, moving with blinding speed.

"Ha! You think you're fast?", Plitheon sniped.

"Time for our counter", Jesse followed, using his first ability in the battle. "**Ability Activate! Metal Verde!**"

Plitheon then started blinding, his defenses seemingly magnified by his ability. Aranaut crashed into Plitheon with three momentum of a shooting star, but Plitheon held his ground.

"You're not so tough", Plitheon mocked.

"We will see about that!", Aranaut returned.

_Ziperator: 900, Aranaut: 800+300=1100_

_Contestir: 800, Plitheon: 800+300=1100_

"Hey, wait for me!", Zenet exclaimed, getting another ability ready. "**Ability Activate! Bolting Storm!**"

Contestir moved his hands close to each other, generating a massive orb of yellow energy between his palms. With a swift motion, the orb was sent right at Ziperator.

_Ziperator: 900-300=600, Aranaut: 1100_

_Contestir: 800+300=1100, Plitheon: 1100_

"Oh, no you don't!", Dan countered himself, using another ability. "**Ability Activate! Omni Pulse!**"

With that call, Ziperator put its hands together, palms facing outward. A massive blast of flames shot out, perfectly countering Contestir's attack.

_Ziperator: 600+500=1100, Aranaut: 1100_

_Contestir: 1100, Plitheon: 1100_

"Jesse, let's annihilate these losers!", Plitheon shouted.

"Yes, I suppose this act has gone on long enough", Jesse agreed, using another ability. "**Ability Activate! Fly Slasher!**"

Plitheon flew backward, retreating from Aranaut's close range battle. Plitheon spread his sharp wings out, sending a barrage of green arcs toward Aranaut.

"We'll take you on!", Fabia yelled in response, using another ability. "**Ability Activate! Vector Fist!**"

Aranaut quickly created and took hold of white batons with side handles. He used his weapons to defect all the arcs that Plitheon was barraging him with.

"Now who isn't tough enough?", Aranaut taunted.

_Ziperator: 1100, Aranaut: 1100+400=1500_

_Contestir: 1100, Plitheon: 1100+400=1500_

"This tie has to break", Alice noted from the side. "So far, they're evenly matched."

"It's not just power levels", Shun agreed. "Neither side can out-speed, overpower or overwhelm the other. But one side had to give."

At that moment, Dan held his hand out. "**Gate Card Open! Freeze Enemy!**", he yelled.

"This isn't according to the script!", Jesse complained.

When Dan's Gate Card opened, the white glow seemed to spread to Plitheon and Contestir. At once, they collapsed, Plitheon falling from the sky. The two were forced on their knees, despite their efforts.

_Ziperator: 1100, Aranaut: 1500_

_Contestir: 1100-200=900, Plitheon: 1500-200=1300_

"This command card is awesome!", Dan remarked. "It not only lowers the opponents' power level, it also freezes their movements and blocks their abilities!"

"Good move", Fabia told him. "Aranaut, let's finish this!"

"Absolutely!", Aranaut yelled in agreement, charging right at Plitheon and ramming his fist into Plitheon. Plitheon, unable to defend, went back to ball form, flying to Jesse's feet.

_Jesse: 60%_

"Go, Ziperator!", Dan shouted.

Ziperator gave a shrill cry and began to fly, soaring right for Contestir. With a single hit, contour was forced to ball form, as well. Ziperator and Aranaut followed, going into ball form, except victoriously.

_Zenet: 60%_

"Why do we always keep losing!?", Zenet shouted in question.

"Because our adversaries are mar key performers", Jesse answered.

"Rhetorical question!", Zenet snapped. "You know what? Forget it. Gate Card, set!" She threw her Gate Card, and succeeded with her Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go, Haos Contestir!"

"Bakugan, brawl!", Jesse projected, throwing his Bakugan in. "Bakugan, stand! Come, Ventus Plitheon!"

"Bakugan, brawl!", Dan went next, engaging his Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand! Pyrus Ziperator!"

"Bakugan, brawl!", Fabia said, sending in her Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand! Go, Haos Aranaut!"

One after another, Contestir, Plitheon, Ziperator and Aranaut rose into battle, ready to cause done mayhem.

_Ziperator: 800, Aranaut: 800_

_Contestir: 800, Plitheon: 800_

"Now, Contestir!", Zenet ordered, using another ability. "**Ability Activate! Bolting Glow!**"

Contestir held his hand out directly toward Aranaut. Within seconds, his hand fired a blast of yellow electricity toward Ziperator, leaving no chance of evasion.

"**Ability Activate!**", Jesse proclaimed, using his own ability. "**Ghost Storm!**"

"Hahahaha!", Plitheon gloated. He began to create a harsh whirlwind around him. The winds were so intense that Plitheon couldn't even be seen through the storm, and they were ripping at both Ziperator and Aranaut.

"No big deal!", Dan yelled, getting his own ability ready. "**Ability Activate! Swap Ton!**"

Ziperator flexed its wings for only a moment before a gust of hot wings shot from them. The winds somehow redirected Contestir's lightning toward Plitheon. Plitheon's maelstrom then went for contractor, making both stands cease.

"They redirected or attacks with wind?", Zenet asked.

"Yeah", Dan agreed. "We're far more than hot air!"

_Ziperator: 800, Aranaut: 800_

_Contestir: 800+200=1000, Plitheon: 800+400-200=1000_

"Aranaut, let's go for another one!", Fabia yelled to her partner. "**Ability Activate! Aurora Impact!**"

Aranaut's body started to shine with all the colors of an aurora, prompting Aranaut to charge for Plitheon and Contestir. Those two Bakugan could feel their power draining as Aranaut neared. When Aranaut hit them, they were completely forced to the floor.

_Ziperator: 800, Aranaut: 800_

_Contestir: 1000-400=600, Plitheon: 1000-400=600_

"Well played", Jesse told Fabia. "But, it's time for a plot twist! **Ability Activate! Fly Destroyer!**"

Plitheon quickly created a circular plate of transparent green energy. Plitheon shot a jagged blast of green energy through the plate, and it grew to a much larger size on its path to Aranaut.

"Aranaut, get ready!", Fabia warned.

"I am ready, Princess", Aranaut stated.

"**Ability Activate! Mirage Fist!**", Fabia's shouted.

Aranaut quickly created and took hold of white batons with side handles. He used his weapons to block Plitheon's large blast, jumping up to Plitheon's level.

_Ziperator: 800, Aranaut: 800+200=1000_

_Contestir: 600, Plitheon: 600-200=400_

"Not so fast!", Jesse retorted. "**Ability Activate! Gravity Mine!**"

"On your knees, weaklings!", Plitheon screeched. His hands started glowing with green energy, which started overcoming Aranaut and Ziperator. The two fell out of the sky and to the floor, unable to move.

_Ziperator: 800-300=500, Aranaut: 1000-300=700_

_Contestir: 600, Plitheon: 400+300=700_

"We won't lie down so easily!", Dan yelled. "Ziperator, come on! **Ability Activate! Duke Gear!**"

Ziperator struggled, but ultimately managed, to get back on its feet. Once that was done, it's chest shot a red laser at Plitheon. The energy managed to force Plitheon to stop his attack, though he did a lot of damage to Ziperator and Aranaut.

_Ziperator: 500+400=900, Aranaut: 700_

_Contestir: 600, Plitheon: 700_

"Let's goo, Aranaut!", Fabia followed. "**Ability Activate! Spiral Glowdown!**"

After recovering from the gravitational attack, Aranaut leaped into the air. Straightening his body as much as possible, he began to spin rapidly, slamming into Plitheon.

_Ziperator: 900, Aranaut: 700+300=1000_

_Contestir: 600, Plitheon: 700_

"These guys are good", Zenet sneered. "Still, we're better! **Ability Activate! Bolting Storm!**"

Contestir moved his hands close to each other, generating a massive orb of yellow energy between his palms. With a swift motion, the orb was sent right at Ziperator. This time, though, Ziperator couldn't properly counter, and suffered a direct hit. The impact forced Ziperator to revert, the ball going to Dan's feet.

_Ziperator: 900-300=600, Aranaut: 1000_

_Contestir: 600+300=900, Plitheon: 700_

_Dan: 40%_

"Ziperator!", Dan yelled. "Man."

"Even if I must battle alone, I won't yield to you! Aranaut, let's go!", Fabia yelled in exclamation. She began to type several buttons on her Baku Pod.

"Too late!", Jesse countered. "**Gate Card Open! Gear Barricade!**"

As the Gate Card opened, Fabia stopped her efforts to utilize her Battle Gear. "I'll assume it keypad me from using my Battle Gear?", she asked.

"Correct", Jesse confirmed. He typed several buttons on his Baku Pod, causing green electrons to construct his Battle Gear.

"_Ready: Vilantor Gear_", the Baku Pod reported.

"Battle Gear Boost!", Jesse called, throwing the Battle Gear toward Plitheon. The Battle Gear connected, causing the four part weapon to form on Plitheon's back.

_Aranaut: 1000_

_Contestir: 900, Plitheon: 800_

"_And_ the Gate Card also integrates with the Vilantor Gear, unlocking the level two class Battle Gear ability!", Jesse stated. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate! Vilantor Gear Nirvana!**"

The four attachments on the Battle Gear began to spin, rapidly increasing their speed. After a few moments of acceleration, the rate spiked, causing a green whirlwind to go right for Aranaut. Aranaut stood no chance, being forced to ball form in moments.

_Aranaut: 1000-300=700_

_Contestir: 900, Plitheon: 800+300=1100_

_Fabia: 20%_

"Aranaut, I'm sorry", Fabia said softly.

"You have no need to apologize", Aranaut replied. "We were simply outmatched"

"And I won't let that stop us", Fabia replied. She steadily picked up a Gate Card, and threw it on the ground. "Gate Card, set!"

After that, all four battlers drew and launched their Bakugan, calling, "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

At once, all four battling Bakugan appeared on the battlefield. This time, Plitheon soared right for Ziperator, the two locked in close range combat. Contestir, meanwhile, circled the same area as Aranaut, the two Haos Bakugan wary of each other.

_(Ziperator: 800, Aranaut: 800)=1600_

_(Contestir: 800, Plitheon: 800)=1600_

At once, both Zenet and Jesse formed abilities fur the battle, yet Zenet went ahead of Jesse. "**Ability Activate! Advance Rapier!**", she announced.

Contestir started to fire a barrage of light energy attacks, from his horn, shoulder cannons and hands directly at Aranaut. The Neathian Bakugan had no chance to avoid or even block, as the barrage forced him down to the floor.

"Ha! Too easy!", Zenet jeered.

_(Ziperator: 800, Aranaut: 800-400=400)=1200_

_(Contestir: 800+400=1200, Plitheon: 800)=2000_

Jesse went immediately afterward. "Plitheon, that's our cue! **Ability Activate! Drake Twister!**", he yelled.

"I'm about to treat you apart!", Plitheon yelled at Ziperator. Green winds started to surround the two airborne Bakugan. A green twister materialized around Plitheon, forcing Ziperator to the ground.

_(Ziperator: 800-400=400, Aranaut: 400)=800_

_(Contestir: 1200, Plitheon: 800+400=1200)=2400_

"We won't back down!", Dan promised. "**Ability Activate! Tetra Blaster!**"

Though Ziperator was forced to the ground, it quickly flew back up and angled its chest toward Plitheon. Ziperator's chest blasted a red energy beam, more powerful than the last, at Plitheon. Although the beam was unable to knock down Plitheon, the energy was partially redirected into Contestir, who was also affected as a result.

_(Ziperator: 400+300=700, Aranaut: 400)=1100_

_(Contestir: 1200-300=900, Plitheon: 1200-300=900)=1800_

"Aranaut, let's do this!", Fabia shouted, her next ability prepared. "**Ability Activate! Fist Alley!**"

Once again, Aranaut formed his white batons, aiming them at both opponents. This time, the batons fired a series of yellow blasts at the two. Plitheon was forced out of his twister, but the two were otherwise unaffected.

_(Ziperator: 700, Aranaut: 400+400=800)=1500_

_(Contestir: 900, Plitheon: 900)=1800_

"Yeah! Time to finish it!", Dan exclaimed. "**Ability Activate! Omni Pulse!**"

Ziperator, ready to finish the battle, put its hands together, the palms facing Contestir and Plitheon. With a shrill cry, a pulsating blast of flames shot toward the two.

_(Ziperator: 700+500=1200, Aranaut: 800)=2000_

_(Contestir: 900, Plitheon: 900)=1800_

"Not today, Brawler!", Zenet growled, her counter ready. "**Double Ability Activate! Vanguard Lola, plus Hyper Sky Bolt!**"

Contestir immediately fired energy blasts from both his horn and his shoulder cannons. The energy attacks went right for Ziperator, overcoming Ziperator's flames.

_(Ziperator: 1200-200-300=700, Aranaut: 800)=1500_

_(Contestir: 900+200=1100, Plitheon: 900)=2000_

Dan grit his teeth, knowing he couldn't survive this. But he might be able to give Fabia a fighting chance. "**Ability Activate! Ninja Boost!**", he yelled.

Right before Contestir's attacks hit Ziperator, Ziperator created a circular plate of transparent red energy, between Aranaut and his opponents. But then, the attacks hit, forcing Ziperator to go back to ball form, going to Dan's feet.

_Dan: 0%_

"But… what was that?", Fabia asked.

"Ninja Boost doubles the power of the next ability anyone on my side uses", Dan explained. "You're not out yet, Fabia. Now, go get 'em!"

_Aranaut: 800_

_(Contestir: 1100, Plitheon: 900)=2000_

"Yes. I'm not out yet. Time to beat these Gundalians down, Aranaut!", Fabia yelled. She pressed several buttons on her Baku Pod, causing yellow electrons to appear and assemble her Battle Gear.

"_Ready: Battle Crusher_", the Baku Pod reported.

"Battle Gear Boost!", Fabia yelled, throwing the device toward Aranaut. When it connected, a yellow flash resulted.

When the light subsided, Aranaut was shown to have several metal attachments floating around him, connected by yellow lightning. A cannon was perched over his right shoulder.

_Aranaut: 900_

_(Contestir: 1100, Plitheon: 900)=2000_

"Every action has a response", Jesse pointed out, throwing his Battle Gear in Plitheon's direction. "Battle Gear… Boost!"

"Not this time!", Fabia interjected, stretching her hand out. "**Gate Card Open! Gridlock!**"

Right before Vilantor Gear could materialize on Plitheon, the Gate Card below opened. Plitheon's Battle Gear exposed on him, the exclusion forcing Plitheon near the ground.

_Aranaut: 900_

_(Contestir: 1100, Plitheon: 900-400=500)=1600_

"Ugh… what was that?", Plitheon asked.

"I trapped your Battle Gear", Fabia said in a glaring voice. "Command Card Gridlock makes all Battle Gear activated after its opening into traps, not only preventing the Battle Gear to be used, but even hurting the Bakugan it's put on!"

"I've never heard of that card", Zenet murmured.

"That's because it's unique to Neathian engineers and manufacturers!", Fabia replied. "Now, **Battle Gear Ability Activate! Battle Crusher Duke!**"

"Locked on target", Aranaut reported as the Battle Gear's cannon charged up. "Fire!" The cannon unleashed a large blast of yellow energy, which passed through the circular plate that Ziperator left behind. The before large blast became titanic after passing through the booster shield, engulfing both Plitheon and Contestir in one hit.

_Aranaut: 900+1000=1900_

_(Contestir: 1100, Plitheon: 500)=1600_

"Battle Gear at twice the power!", Zenet exclaimed. "This is getting out of control!"

"Then I suppose you have a way to end this drama", Jesse guessed.

"Yeah", Zenet confirmed. "Look, once I do this, you'll only feet get one chance."

"I'm ready to pummel him!", Plitheon declared.

"Ok. Here we go", Zenet exclaimed. "**Ability Activate! Andromeda!**"

"Great choice! Let's do this", Contestir said. His whole body glowed yellow, spreading to Aranaut. The glow left Aranaut unaffected, but his Battle Gear shrunk down to handheld size, going to Fabia's feet.

"The Battle Crusher!", Fabia exclaimed.

"Taken out by Andromeda", Zenet said. "Though, it does have some pretty nasty side effects…"

As if on cue, Contestir then collapsed, going back to ball form and dropping to Zenet's feet.

_Zenet: 0%_

_Aranaut: 800_

_Plitheon: 500_

"We still have the advantage", Aranaut proclaimed. He started running forward, intent on finishing the battle by defeating Plitheon.

"You sure about that?", Plitheon taunted. "Do it, Jesse!"

"**Ability Activate! Hyper Verde!**", Jesse announced.

Plitheon then extended his razor sharp wings, charging for the incoming Aranaut, who hadn't realized the threat Plitheon now posed.

_Aranaut: 800-300=500_

_Plitheon: 500+300=800_

When the two collided, they held the stalemate for only a moment. Aranaut caved, retreating to ball form and shooting to Fabia's feet.

_Fabia: 0%_

Plitheon then cawed victoriously, going to Jesse's hand.

"We have won the day!", Jesse announced.

"Perhaps, but you didn't win any Bakugan", Lena observed from the stands. "So maybe we shouldn't celebrate just yet."

"Take it easy", Mason told Sid. "It's a good start. And we still have our leverage."

"Get ready, Brawlers", Ren proclaimed. "Because we won't let our guests go until our business is concluded."

"Noted", Marucho replied.

The two factions then separated, each already preparing for their next confrontation.

XXX

**And that's it. I hope you enjoyed. If you did, be sure to follow or favorite the story. If you want to say anything, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Before I finish, responses: **

**Alice Gehabich: As you read, Dan will be here. But Jake… I don't think so. Someone else will fill that role in. **

**Until next time, goodbye! **


	10. Chapter 10

**So I have returned! I alleviate everyone's continued support. It really does help. But you probably aren't going to read too long of an author's note, so let's get this underway. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters. **

XXX

Chatter 10: Retrieval; Part 1

Marucho was in the control room of Interspace, working on the consol. It was late at night, so no one else was there. The screen in front of him showed the image of Ren when he last contacted them.

Confused, Elico popped open on the consol and finally asked the question that was plaguing his mind. "Marucho, why are you up so late? What are you doing?"

Marucho didn't respond immeduately. He yawned wide, then rolled back the video. After several seconds, he finally answered Elico's question. "I'm looking through this video to try and triangulate the location of the Gundalians' captives. I traced the message to somewhere in southwest Wardington, but that's a huge area. We need to narrow it down before acting."

"A worthy cause, but you shouldn't overwork yourself", Elico said. "You won't do their captives any favors if you exhaust yourself."

Once again, Marucho didn't respond. This time, he intentionally ignored Elico, choosing to focus on his work. Nothing on the screen seemed to give anything away. He looked at everything on the screen: the small bit of sky shown, the pillars and even the walls.

"Wait…", Marucho said. "This house isn't being _built_. It's in slight _disrepair_."

"Is that important?", Elico asked.

"It may be", Marucho answered. "The number of abandoned _houses_ in Wardington is low enough, those structurally sound enough to supply Ren a home base is even rarer. But if I put that in the area I know he is…" After running a simulation, one block on the map lot up. "Eureka!"

"You found them?", Elico asked.

"Yes, I did-", Marucho responded, which led into a yawn. He does down, exhausted. "Maybe… maybe now I can take a quick nap."

"I'll watch over you", Elico volunteered, understanding that Marucho had no chance of getting out of Interspace in his current condition. "Good night."

Marucho was already slumped down on a couch, his eyes almost automatically closing.

Elico breathed a sigh of relief. Too many times, Marucho overworked himself and spent several all nighters just on his work. This time, at least Marucho would get some rest. They'd contact the rest of the Brawlers tomorrow.

XXX

As soon as Marucho woke up from his slumber, he called the Brawlers, and told them to come to the control room. Within a half hour, they had all assembled, Dan included.

"We got your call. Is something wrong?", asked Fabia.

"As you are aware, Ren and his Gundalian cronies kidnapped a group of Interspace battlers", Marucho started. "They've taken them captive to keep us on Earth and out of the war."

"We know", Alice said. "Believe me, we know."

"Have you made any progress in discerning their location?", Shun asked.

Marucho's face broke into a wide grin. "I did. I know where they've been taken", he said. "At least, I think so. 90% sure."

"Then let's go and get them", Dan exclaimed. "If we can free those kids, there's no sense twiddling our thumbs!"

"Except there might be", Alice contradicted Dan. "Ren knows how good Marucho is. He'll probably be expecting that we figure out where he is, eventually."

"We could be walking into a trap", Shun deciphered.

Alice nodded. "Exactly", she agreed. "If we act prematurely, we'll play into their hands."

"So now what?", Fabia demanded. "I don't mean to come off as ungrateful for your support, but your allegiance means nothing until you get to the battlefields."

"Which is exactly what Ren is counting on", Alice replied. "I hear Neathia's plight, and I believe you to be honest. But we can't leave until we force Ren off _our_ planet."

"I understand that", Fabia's said back. "If the roles were reversed, I'd do the sane thing. But that doesn't change the fact that the longer we spend here, the more danger Neathia gets in every day."

Suddenly, each of the five's Baku Pods flashed, displaying an image of Sid and Zenet in one section of the commons area, along with Jesse and Lena in another part of the commons.

"They're back", Marucho complained. "At absolutely the _wrong_ time!"

Suddenly, Alice perked up. "No. It's the absolute right time!", she said. "This is exactly what we need now!"

The rest of the group, even Shun, looked dumbfounded. None of them knew what Alice could be thinking.

So, Alice went on. "If four of them are here, then they aren't with their captives. They've divided themselves. We can utilize that opportunity to free them."

The rest of the group started to catch on. "I get it now", Fabia said. "Well thought out."

"We still need to confront those four. If they aren't meet with opposition, they may suspect something", Shun strategized. "We'll have to split up, too. One group to confront the Gundalians currently in Interspace, and another to save the kids."

"Leave Sid and Zenet to me", Alice said. "Shun, you and Fabia should go to save those kids."

"Might I ask why?", Fabia requested.

"Beyond seasoned battling skills, physical capability might be necessary in that battle", Alice said. "You two are the best fighters here."

"Then that leaves Jesse and Lena to me and Marucho", Dan said. "Perfect. I've got a score to settle with Jesse."

"I concur with these choices", Marucho inputted. "Bakugan Interspace is my domain. It's mine to defend. I'm not going to let any hostile force turn it into their design.

"Hold on", Fabia interceded. "I think this might help you in battle." She pressed a button on her Baku Pod, transferring data to Dan's Baku Pod.

"What did you do?", Dan asked her.

"I gave you Ziperator's Battle Gear data", Fabia replied. "It wasn't in the data I sent out, but Neathian forces do have access to it. This may give you the edge you need to settle that score."

"Awesome", Dan exhaled. "Fabia… I don't know what to say. Thanks."

"It's the least I could do", Fabia said.

"We all need to get going", Alice said. "We don't want them to kidnap anyone else, right?"

"Then Shun and I will be on our way", Fabia said, leaving the room.

Shun held Alice's gaze for a moment. "Good luck", he told her.

"You, too", Alice replied.

Shun then left the room, following Fabia. After that, the remaining three made and entered through two portals in total. One was for Marucho and Dan, and the other was for Alice. Each portal was leading the Brawlers to their opponents.

XXX

Jesse and Lena were strolling down a part of the commons, trying to find and smoke out the Brawlers. Both of them were stoic and cool, not saying a word. They knew it wasn't necessary, as their opponents were probably already en route.

Those thoughts were confined when a portal opened in front of them. Walking through it were Dan and Marucho.

"Ah, the cast is here!", exclaimed Jesse. "Now all the preparation left is to get to the stage! Our performance today will be the best yet!"

"Quiet!", Dan snapped. "I have had enough of your theatre talk!"

"Dan, don't let him under your skin", Marucho suggested. "He's probably trying to aggravate you."

"Yeah. Yeah, thanks", Dan said. "We're still going to kick you out of Interspace!"

"That's a promise", Marucho agreed.

"Your bravado swarms you credit", Lena noted. "Admirable. Now, shall we proceed to battle?"

"Let's get going", Marucho shot back. He pressed a button on his Baku Pod, causing all four to be engulfed by a portal, and transported to an emergency battlefield.

Immediately, the four battlers moved their Baku Pods in place, causing a multicolored light to surround them all, then disappear. The battle had started.

Dan speedily took a Gate Card and threw it down. "Gate Card, set!", he yelled. Just as soon as the Gate Card was deployed, Dan drew his Bakugan and threw. "Bakugan, brawl!", Dan yelled, throwing in his Ziperator. "Bakugan, stand! Pyrus Ziperator!"

From a red glow where the ball hit the floor, Ziperator arose into battle, hovering slightly above the ground.

Marucho went next, throwing his Bakugan as soon as Ziperator appeared. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go, Aquos Blast Elico!"

As the Bakugan hit the floor, a water tornado appeared. Within seconds, the water disappeared, and Elico was visible to everyone.

"It is time for battle", Lena muttered, then throwing in her own Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Aquos Phosphos!"

From a blue glow in the floor, the aquatic, bipedal hydra assumed his true form. His three sets of eyes glared down at Ziperator, Elico and their battlers.

"The stage is set, and all actors are in their place! Let the drama commence!", Jesse proclaimed, then engaging his Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Arise, Ventus Plitheon!"

From a similar glow from the two before, except green this time, Plitheon raced to the sky, fiercely shrieking in adrenaline.

_Ziperator: 800, Blast Elico: 700_

_Phosphos: 800, Plitheon: 800_

"I hope you enjoyed your success", Plitheon growled at Elico. "Because now, I'll tear you apart! HRAAHH!"

To answer Plitheon's unspoken request to initiate the combat, Jesse used his Baku Pod to pull out an ability. "**Ability Activate! Fly Slasher!**"

Plitheon's wings stretched out, obviously preparing to use an attack. Green energy arcs shot from the wings and toward Elico, who seemed unworried by the incoming barrage.

"Oh. Is that intimidating to weaklings like you?", Elico mocked.

"Weaklings?", Plitheon repeated.

"That's what I said."

"_I'll_ show you weak!", Plitheon roared as the rate of the barrage increased even further. Elico was about to be struck.

_Ziperator: 800, Blast Elico: 700_

_Phosphos: 800, Plitheon: 800+400=1200_

"That _is_ weak", Elico decided. "Marucho?"

"I'm on it", Marucho promised. His Baku Pod flashed blue, displaying a holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Ocean Impulse!**"

The three orange jewels on Elico's chest started to glow, changing color to flash blue. The exact moment the green arcs of energy would've hit Elico, a torrent of water exploded from those chests, consuming all of Plitheon's barrage. It didn't go much further than that, though.

_Ziperator: 800, Blast Elico: 700+500=1200_

_Phosphos: 800, Plitheon: 1200_

"It's our turn now!", Dan stated aloud. "Alright, Ziperator… **Ability Activate! Duke Gear!**"

A small line on Ziperator's chest started to glow red. In a second's time, a beam of red energy shot from Ziperator and hit Phosphos. Phosphos had to block the beam with both hands, but was still taken aback.

_Ziperator: 800+400=1200, Blast Elico: 1200_

_Phosphos: 800, Plitheon: 1200_

Lena's gaze was hardened as she pulled out an ability from her Baku Pod. "No reason to hold back, Phosphos. **Ability Activate! Gorgon Viper!**"

With a housing noise that almost resembled laughter, Phosphos's body transformed. Along with the three heads he had previously, extra heads extended from his waist and shoulders. The three headed hydra became a seven headed hydra.

"That's… creepy", Marucho stated.

With a serpentine shriek, Phosphos's original heads blasted both Ziperator and Elico with his signature blue venom, bringing both to their knees. The four extra heads then fired blue beams at the two, freezing their legs and waist in place.

"Woah!", Marucho exclaimed.

_Ziperator: 1200-500=700, Blast Elico: 1200-500=700_

_Phosphos: 800, Plitheon: 1200_

"They've got us", Marucho said worriedly.

"Not for long!", Dan replied, raising his hand high. "**Gate Card Open! Pyrus Enforcement!**"

When that Gate Card opened, a massive fire twister surrounded not only Ziperator, but Elico as well. It was impossible to see or attack through the blaze, so the Gundalians had to wait. Once the twister died down, Ziperator and Elico were completely reinvigorated.

_Ziperator: 700+500=1200, Blast Elico: 700+500=1200_

_Phosphos: 800, Plitheon: 1200_

"Yeah, you like that?", Dan yelled. "Well, come and get it! **Ability Activate! Omni Pulse!**"

Ziperator put both its hands together, preparing for a counterattack. From its hands, a massive column of fire shot out toward Plitheon. The Ventus Bakugan simply couldn't dodge.

_Ziperator: 1200+500=1700, Blast Elico: 1200_

_Phosphos: 800, Plitheon: 1200_

"Come on, Jesse! What are you doing? Give me the power!", Plitheon ranted.

"So you say", Jesse agreed as he loaded his counter. "**Double Ability Activate! Hyper Verde, plus Fly Destroyer!**"

Plitheon's razor like wings shot glowing green daggers straight at Elico. Elico attempted to evade, but was caught by the projectiles and forced to endure the assault.

Meanwhile, Plitheon created a circular plate of transparent green energy, a booster shield. Plitheon shot a jagged line of green energy through the plate, and the energy expanded to a massive blast, clashing with the equally powerful fire attack. The two blasts canceled out each other in a big explosion, but Ziperator got worse of the resulting shockwave than Plitheon.

_Ziperator: 1700-400=1300, Blast Elico: 1200-300=900_

_Phosphos: 800, Plitheon: 1200+300=1500_

"That's more like it!", Plitheon praised Jesse's voice. He then locked onto Ziperator. "Now, DISAPPEAR!" Plitheon charged at Ziperator, his claws glinting. When Plitheon hit, it took three slashes to finish it off. Ziperator _was_ finished off, though, and forced to ball form.

_Dan: 60%_

"No. I won't go down quietly!", Marucho swore. "You say double abilities are fair game? Ok! **Double Ability Activate! Hydro Typhoon, plus Fusion Ability Torrential Booster!**"

Elico's eyes stayed glowing bright blue as the power surged up. Elico trusted forward with his arms, sending forward twin torrents of torrential hurricanes. "You… will… fall!", Elico yelled. The force of the hurricanes, not to mention the pressure, forced both Bakugan to the ground, pinned beyond escaping of their own power.

_Blast Elico: 900+300+300=1500_

_Phosphos: 800-300=500, Plitheon: 1500-300-300=900_

"I won't fall to you!", Plitheon fired back.

"**Ability Activate!**", Jesse called out. "**Fencer Shield!**"

Plitheon thrusted both of his arms forward, sending twin twisters of wind. The wind pushed back the water, until the two attacks destroyed each other. Elico's double ability was moot now.

_Blast Elico: 1500-300-300=900_

_Phosphos: 500+300=800, Plitheon: 900+300+300=1500_

"They nullified the ability…", Marucho growled.

"Now, **Ability Activate!**", Lena followed. "**Tri Viper!**"

"Elico, watch out!", Marucho shouted.

"Too late!", Phosphos yelled. The center head blasted Elico with blue venom, less painful than the earlier one, hit far more paralyzing. Elico was forced to revert within seconds.

_Blast Elico: 900-300=600_

_Phosphos: 800, Plitheon: 1500_

_Marucho: 60%_

"No!", Marucho yelled.

"From my analysis, you are outmatched", Lena observed. "You cannot win."

"Yeah, that's what you think!", Dan retorted.

"Then perhaps we should let the second act begin", Jesse proposed.

It was clear that no matter who threw the Gate Card for the second round, the real battle had just begun. And neither side would give an inch.

The one to start the next round would be Lena, throwing down her Gate Card awhile announcing: "Gate Card, set!" She then engaged her Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go, Phosphos!"

As announced, Phosphos reappeared on the field he just gained victory on. His three heads laughed menacingly as he awaited battle.

Jesse then stepped forward, throwing in his Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!c, he yelled. "Rise again, Ventus Plitheon!"

Plitheon then returned to his true form, flying high above Phosphos for an early aerial advantage. "Come at me. I dare you!", he yelled down at the Brawlers.

"Dan. We can't fall for their taunts", Marucho said.

"I know", Dan agreed. "You've got a plan, right?"

"Yeah. Let Elico and I protect you from their attacks. Then you go on the offensive."

"If you say so", Dan agreed.

"Bakugan, brawl!", both Brawlers yelled, throwing their Bakugan simultaneously. "Bakugan, stand!"

At once, both Elico and Ziperator rose into the battle. Instead of being rash and going after Phosphos and Plitheon, they stayed close to each other and waited for their opponents to act.

_Ziperator: 800, Blast Elico: 700_

_Phosphos: 800, Plitheon: 800_

Act they did, as Jesse's Baku Pod displayed two abilities, preceding a combination attack. "**Double Ability Activate! Gravity Mine, plus Slag Tornado!**"

Plitheon, already in the air, first moved his hands to aim at Ziperator and Elico. Those hands started to glow green, as similar green auras engulfed the two targeted Bakugan. Those auras were actively bringing them down, as if gravity intensified tenfold. Even Elico was brought to the ground.

"Ziperator get up!", Dan shouted. "You stay there, you're a sitting duck!"

Ziperator attempted to rise, with no success. It was completely immobilized.

"You're gonna get it now!", Plitheon said gleefully. His toe claws then shot green lasers at Elico and Ziperator. While immobilized, the two couldn't do anything to dodge, or even counter, the lasers. The battle seemed over before it began.

_Ziperator: 800-300-200=300, Blast Elico: 700-300-200=200_

_Phosphos: 800, Plitheon: 800+300+200=1300_

"Marucho… _can_ you defend against that?", Dan said in a weak voice.

"Of course I can!", Marucho confirmed with a relaxed smile. His Baku Pod displayed a holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Reflection Jacket!**"

Elico's entire body glowed blue as he geeky his power return. He stood up straight, unfazed by the gravitational attack.

"No! Stay down!", Plitheon ordered.

"Never!", Elico declared. He jumped up right for Plitheon, the lasers incoming unaffecting him. With one punch from Elico, Plitheon was forced lower in the air.

When Elico made contact with Plitheon, the gravitational pull on Ziperator lowered down to normal. Ziperator rose with little difficulty, aggravating Plitheon even more.

_Ziperator: 300+300+200=800, Blast Elico: 200+300+200÷700_

_Phosphos: 800, Plitheon: 1300-300-200=800_

"They've counteracted the abilities", Jesse noticed. "This isn't in the script."

"Then it's time to improvise", Lena replied, her Baku Pod displaying an ability. "**Ability Activate! Tri Viper!**"

Phosphos's center head targeted Ziperator, the mouth opening wide. Phosphos sent a flood of his signature blue venom at the digital Bakugan, planning to take out the weak link of the duo.

Yet Elico moved himself between Ziperator and Phosphos, intercepting the venom with his own body. He gave no indication of pain, though, looking as fighting fit as before.

"What is this?", Lena demanded. "No Bakugan has ever withstood Phosphos's poison. How is this possible?"

"That's _also_ due to the Reflection Jacket", Marucho revealed. "As long as it's active, it protects Elico from all ability effects! Even your venom is useless!"

"Get ready to hurt, Gundalians!", Dan shouted. His Baku Pod displayed two abilities, one atop the other. "**Double Ability Activate! Duke Gear, plus Tetra Blaster!**"

Ziperator's chest glowed a bright and harsh red, charging a powerful attack. The energy blast was threatening to be over twice the size of Duke Gear or Tetra Blaster alone, and it was going to be heading right for Plitheon and Contestir.

_Ziperator: 800+400+300=1500, Blast Elico: 700_

_Phosphos: 800-300=500, Plitheon: 800-300=500_

Lena casually fixed the glasses on her face, as if the impending attack didn't concern her. "It's too late. **Gate Card Open! Apoptosis!**"

When that Gate Card opened, blue liquid appeared on the feet of Ziperator and Elico, slowly spreading up their lower halves. The liquid was uncannily similar to Phosphos's venom.

_Ziperator: 1500-1400=100, Blast Elico: 700-600=100_

_Phosphos: 500, Plitheon: 500_

"Apoptosis completely immobilizes the opponent Bakugan, and keep their power levels at 100, irrelevant of your efforts", Lena said with a wide smirk. "It appears you have fallen into _my_ trap."

"We're not out yet!", Marucho yelled back. "Elico, go to Subterra! Hurry!"

"As you say", Elico responded in a strained voice. As the venom reached to his, and Ziperator's, knees, his body glowed multicolor. "Attribute change: Subterra!" The glow disappeared, showing his colors were currently beige and brown. The jewels were blue.

"Now, **Ability Activate!**", Marucho yelled, the ability shining over his Baku Pod. "**Subterra Force Alive!**"

As the venom reached up to Ziperator and Elico's waists, Elico slammed his hand into the Gate Card, absolutely shattering it. The venom's progress reversed and accelerated, quickly leaving the bodies of the victimized Bakugan.

"We lost out special effects", Jesse remarked.

"And I've gained so much more!", Elico yelled. His body started glowing bright orange as his power rose significantly.

_Ziperator: 100+1400=1500, Blast Elico: 100+600=700×2=1400_

_Phosphos: 500, Plitheon: 500_

"No. I won't let you take us down!", Lena promised. She pressed several buttons on her Baku Pod, causing blue electrons to appear and assemble her device.

"_Ready: Terror Crest_", the Baku Pod reported.

"Battle Gear Boost!", Lena yelled, throwing the device toward Phosphos. When the device connected, a bright blue flash resulted.

When the light subsided, Phosphos's Battle Gear was fully deployed. Two shields were on his arms, one each. Those shields were adorned with large claws.

"Two can play at that game", Dan chuckled. "Let's see how good this thing is." Like Lena, he tapped several buttons on his Baku Pod, causing red electrons to appear and assemble his new Battle Gear.

"_Ready: Lansor_", the Baku Pod reported.

"Battle Gear Boost!", Dan yelled, throwing the device toward Ziperator. When the device connected, a bright red flash resulted.

When the glow died down, the Lansor Battle Gear was shown. Ziperator's left arm was covered by a metal arm, gripping a silver lance. Ziperator seemed much more intimidating with the Battle Gear.

_Ziperator: 1600, Blast Elico: 1400_

_Phosphos: 600, Plitheon: 500_

"I say we conduct a duet with the Ziperator as our audience", Jesse said. "Our performance would knock them out!"

"Fine. I'll hold them, you take out that Ziperator", Lena agreed. Her Baku Pod displayed another ability. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate! Terror Crest Stigma!**"

The claws on the Terror Crest glowed blue with energy, as they shot beams of blue energy at Ziperator and Elico. The two Bakugan were hardly fazed from the attack.

_Ziperator: 1600-400=1200, Blast Elico: 1400-400=1000_

_Phosphos: 600+400=1000, Plitheon: 500_

"The finale is upon us, Plitheon!", Jesse proclaimed. "**Ability Activate! Drake Twister!**"

A green tornado started to appear around Plitheon, turning into a raging maelstrom. Plitheon cackled as the attack tore at Ziperator.

_Ziperator: 1200-400=800, Blast Elico: 1000_

_Phosphos: 1000, Plitheon: 500+400=900_

"Elico, go!", Marucho directed Elico, pointing at Plitheon.

"Right", Elico responded. He ran up to Plitheon and jumped, kicking Plitheon before backflipping onto his feet as he landed, a short distance away from Plitheon. "You want them? You go through me!"

"With pleasure!", Plitheon shouted.

"**Ability Activate! Metal Verde!**", Jesse announced, the ability ready.

Metal blades were summoned over Plitheon's body in the most vulnerable areas. Empowered, Plitheon soared forward, ready to destroy Elico.

"**Ability Activate! Gaia Divide!**", Marucho countered, the ability shining over his Baku Pod.

Elico's body then glowed a harsh orange, as Elico charged forward, meeting Plitheon midway within seconds. As they connected, they engaged in close quarters combat. Plitheon's defense was commendable, but Elico's attack was relentless. Soon enough, Plitheon was forced to ball form, going back to Jesse's feet in defeat.

_Ziperator: 800, Blast Elico: 1000_

_Phosphos: 1000, Plitheon: 900+300-500=700_

_Jesse: 40%_

"Haha! Nice one", Dan thanked Marucho. "Now, it's my turn. **Battle Gear Ability Activate! Lansor Galactic!**"

The tip of the spear part of Lansor glowed bright red for a moment. Phosphos growled, his Terror Crest recharging. At the same moment, the two Battle Gear opened fire, a single red beam facing several blue beams of smaller size.

_Ziperator: 800+500=1300, Blast Elico: 1000_

_Phosphos: 1000_

After several moments, Lansor's red blast overcame Terror Crest's blue beams. Phosphos had no time to evade as the blast engulfed him. The power of the attack forced Phosphos to ball form, dropping to Lena's feet.

_Lena: 40%_

Ziperator and Elico then reverted, as well, going to their battlers' hands, showing their success.

"Alright!", Dan cheered.

"The next round will decide the battle, Dan", Marucho reminded him. "Don't get cocky."

"Right." Dan knew the battle was hardly over. Everyone did. The last round would be the most high-risk of the battle.

XXX

Sid and Zenet were walking through a section of Bakugan Interspace's commons, looking for the Brawlers. So far, they found nothing.

"Where are you, Brawlers!?", Sid demanded. "C'mon! Face us like men, instead of hiding like cowards!"

"As much we're enjoying this hide-and-seek, can we please get to business?", Zenet called out. "We don't have all day, you know."

As if in response, a portal opened in front of the two. Stepping through out was the redheaded Brawler they had bed looking for especially.

"You can stop yelling. I'm here", Alice told them.

"All alone?", Sid chucked. "So, are you actually going to fight is both, or are you here to finally surrender Hydranoid?"

"Ah, no way she's going to surrender", Zenet told Sid. "She'll battle us both. That right?"

"Yes", Alice said. She pressed a button on her Baku Pod, and all were consumed by a portal, their presence being transferred to an emergency battle arena.

"Time to throw down!", Sid roared.

All three battlers raised their Baku Pods to their chests. The Baku Pods emitted multicolored light, which spread across the field. The battle had begun.

Sid drew a Gate Card and threw it down, yelling: "Gate Card, set!" As soon as he finished that action, he sent in his Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go, Pyrus Rubanoid!"

From a bright red flash, Rubanoid appeared on the battlefield. His gaze hardened on Alice. "So, are you ready to lose your precious Hydranoid?", he asked.

"Bakugan, brawl!", Alice yelled while throwing in Hydranoid. "Bakugan, stand! Come, Darkus Blackout Hydranoid!"

Hydranoid rose on the field from a bright purple glow. His appearance on the field sent a minor shockwave Rubanoid's way.

"The battle hasn't even begun yet", Hydranoid reprimanded Rubanoid. "You have no business being overconfident against _me_."

"Then let's see all the fuss is about!", Rubanoid exclaimed.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900_

_Rubanoid: 800_

Sid was the first to load an ability. "Rubanoid, let them have it!", he shouted. "**Ability Activate! Scarlet Plate!**"

Rubanoid created several miniature diamond shaped plates, red in color and in a circular formation. With one gesture, Rubanoid sent the plates in Hydranoid's direction. The plates positioned trendsetters around Hydranoid, boxing him in.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900-300=600_

_Rubanoid: 800+300=1100_

"Get ready for pain!", Rubanoid projected.

The plates around Hydranoid then shot red electricity at Hydranoid. Attacked from all directions, Hydranoid was actually feeling the pain.

Finally realizing the danger, Alice showed an ability. "**Ability Activate! Hyper Lash Impact!**"

Hydranoid flexed his eight wings, each one extending a mini hydra head. At three same moment, the heads charged up and fired purple lasers into the plates. In one second, they were all destroyed.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 600+400=1000_

_Rubanoid: 1100-300=800_

Even with all of Sid's bravado, he was taken aback by his easily he was repelled. "Well… whatever! **Ability Activate! Joule Deeper!**"

Rubanoid's maw opened as wide as possible. A light red energy blast was fired from the mouth, heading directly for Hydranoid.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1000_

_Rubanoid: 800+400=1200_

Alice simply used her Baku Pod to pull out an ability. "**Ability Activate! Havoc Trident!**", she announced.

Hydranoid's heads, in turn, opened as well. Orbs of purple energy appeared in each one of the five heads. Hydranoid, just as suddenly, launched all five orbs.

The purple orbs and the red laser meet halfway and were, for a single moment, evenly matched. Then the orbs overcame the laser, continuing their course toward Rubanoid.

Sid quickly scrambled for an ability. "**Ability Activate! Crimson Defense!**", he yelled.

A red coating covered Rubanoid's body completely. When the purple orbs hit, a massive explosion resulted.

"Did it work?", Hydranoid asked.

"No. They nullified the ability", Alice replied.

True enough, as the smoke cleared, Rubanoid was still in the battle, looking no worse for wear. He even chuckled at Hydranoid's slight frustration.

Zenet took that moment to throw in her Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Haos Contestir!", she yelled out.

Contestir rose from a bright yellow flash, jumping up and landing next to Rubanoid. "Looks like you need some help beating this guy.m", he said.

"Back off", Rubanoid growled. "I can take this guy!"

"Don't underestimate him", Contestir snapped. "He's strong. Don't be stupid."

"Just don't get in the way", Rubanoid finished that conversation.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1000_

_Rubanoid: 1200, Contestir: 800_

"Contestir, show this lady how Gundalians throw down!", Zenet ordered. "**Ability Activate! Bolting Glow!**"

Contestir thrusted his right fist forward, as if punching the air, as yellow electricity was being generated on the fist. When Contestir completed the notion, the electricity was sent toward Hydranoid, crackling as it flew through the air.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1000-200=800_

_Rubanoid: 1200, Contestir: 800+200=1000_

"Hydranoid, time to fight back!", Alice said, her Baku Pod displaying another ability. "**Ability Activate! Gazer Barrage!**"

Hydranoid's mouths opened again, creating and launching orbs of purple energy, like before. The orbs collided with the yellow electricity, the two attacks destroying each other.

Right afterward, though, Hydranoid created another set, firing those ones before making another set. This continued for a full minute, almost every orb hitting either Rubanoid or Contestir.

"Contestir!", Zenet yelled in worry as the stated Bakugan was forced to endure the ruthless assault.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 800+400=1200_

_Rubanoid: 1200-400=800, Contestir: 1000-400=600_

When the barrage finally stopped, Contestir and Rubanoid dropped to their knees. Yet they both tried to get up, they made very little progress.

"I've got just the thing", Sid promised. "Hang tight, Rubanoid! **Gate Card Open! Healing Up!**"

When the Gate Card opened, Rubanoid and Contestir were engulfed in bright auras. Red for Rubanoid, and yellow for Contestir. They tried to rise again, with complete success.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1200_

_Rubanoid: 800+300=1100, Contestir: 600+300=900_

With Zenet giving a confident laugh, Zenet's Baku Pod displayed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Bolting Storm!**"

Contestir put both his hands together, charging energy and channeling it into an orb. Contestir sent the orb sailing through the air, right for Hydranoid.

"Let's deal the final blow!", Sid followed, using another ability to finish the battle. "**Ability Activate! Red Deeper!**"

First, Rubanoid made a diamond shaped plate of transparent red energy in front of him. Then, he shot a small beam of red energy through the plate. The small beam became a massive blast as it past through, joining Ruth the yellow orb to make a spiraling blast of both red and yellow energies.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1200-300-400=500_

_Rubanoid: 1100, Contestir: 900+300=1200_

Alice quickly had her Baku Pod display yet another ability to counter their attack. "**Ability Activate! Blackout Trident!**", she shouted.

Hydranoid's heads opened again, preparing another set of energy orbs. These orbs were not completely purple, though, having some black as well. When Hydranoid released those orbs, they met the combination blast midway.

Neither attack could overpower the other, creating a huge explosion and shockwave that covered the whole field. The battlers had no way of knowing who survived.

As the smoke cleared, Sid and Zenet could faintly make out red and yellow flashes, followed by their Bakugans' balls dropping to their feet.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 500+500=1000_

_Rubanoid: 1100-500=600, Contestir: 1200-500=700_

_Sid: 20%_

_Zenet: 40%_

When the smoke dissipated completely, Hydranoid was shown as the only Bakugan left. He roared victoriously as he reverted to ball form, flying to Alice's waiting hand.

"Thank you, Hydranoid", she said.

"The battle is not over yet", Hydranoid remarked. "Stay vigilant."

"Right", Alice agreed.

Across the field, Sid was gaping. "That's… some heavy firepower", he gasped. "All that without even having Battle Gear."

"So they're not amateurs", Zenet said. "Grow up. We knew this would be a challenge."

"Then let's keep going!", Sid yelled. "Come on, Alice! I'm not done with you!"

"Very well", Alice replied. She flicked her hand, throwing a Gate Card onto the ground. "Gate Card, set!" She then threw her Bakugan back in. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Darkus Blackout Hydranoid!"

As announced, the five headed hydra rose on the field, all five heads glaring down the Gundalian battlers. The center head went as far as snarling at them.

Neither Sid or Zenet were considerably intimidated, despite Hydranoid's efforts. In unison, they threw down their Bakugan, yelling: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

In similar unison to their battlers, Rubanoid and Contestir appeared on the battlefield, side by side. They met Hydranoid's gaze with their own, yet they weren't nearly as terrifying.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900_

_Rubanoid: 800, Contestir: 800_

Sid and Zenet moved in unison, summoning their abilities and activating them both at the same time.

"**Ability Activate! Shining Monk!**"

"**Ability Activate! Red Deeper!**"

Contestir's body started shining a bright and harsh yellow, blinding all of Hydranoid's heads. Contestir, encouraged by Hydranoid's recoil, charged forward. Hydranoid felt increasing pain as Contestir approached him.

Rubanoid, meanwhile, created a diamond shaped plate of transparent red energy in front of him. Rubanoid shot a small beam of red energy through the plate, which increased the size of the energy blast substantially.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900-400-400=100_

_Rubanoid: 800, Contestir: 800_

Hydranoid's wings weren't quick enough to avoid both attacks at once. But with Alice's choice of ability, he didn't have to. "**Ability Activate! Deathly Enforcement!**"

Hydranoid's body started exuding an aura of dark power. It became so thick, Hydranoid couldn't even be made out from the fog like aura.

The enhanced red energy blast struck Hydranoid first. There was no explosion. Hydranoid easily withstood the attack. Contestir's charge went next, slamming into Hydranoid with the force of a jet, yet Hydranoid had no trouble enduring that, as well.

"What?", Sid yelped.

"Hydranoid's power level is spiking!", Zenet exclaimed.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 100+800+500=1400_

_Rubanoid: 800, Contestir: 800_

"Like we'll scare!", Sid scoffed. "**Ability Activate! Corundum Tusk!**"

The fingers on Rubanoid's right hand glowed red, Rubanoid channeling power into them. When Rubanoid pointed those fingers at Hydranoid, they shot red beams at him.

The red lasers scored direct hits on Hydranoid's chest, but Hydranoid's scaly underbelly deflected them all. Not even fazed, Hydranoid gave no ground. "Next?", he taunted Rubanoid.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1400_

_Rubanoid: 800+300=1100, Contestir: 800_

"Ok… it's my turn now!", Zenet exclaimed. Her Baku Pod displayed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Bolting Storm!**"

Contestir put both his hands together, charging energy and channeling it into an orb. Contestir sent the orb sailing through the air, crackling with energy as it headed right for Hydranoid.

However, like before, the blast struck Hydranoid's underbelly. Hydranoid did have to take one step backward, but he was otherwise unaffected.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1400-300=1100_

_Rubanoid: 1100, Contestir: 800+300=1100_

"That's it!", Sid ranted. "I'm tired of this. Time to get serious." He tapped several buttons on his Baku Pod, causing red electrons to appear and assemble his Battle Gear.

"_Ready: Destrakon Gear_", the Baku Pod reported.

"Alright! Battle Gear… Boost!", Sid announced confidently, throwing the device toward Rubanoid. When it connected, a bright red flash resulted.

When the light subsided, Rubanoid's Battle Gear was apparent. Seven smaller heads were on his back, replacing his wings. Rubanoid yelled in order to intimidate Hydranoid.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1100_

_Rubanoid: 1200, Contestir: 1100_

Such intimidation had little effect. "Aww. How cute", Hydranoid mocked.

"I'll show you cute!", Rubanoid roared.

A sentiment Sid shared, as his Baku Pod displayed another ability. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate! Destrakon Gear Brinel!**"

Rubanoid chuckled as the Battle Gear activated. All seven heads charged up an energy based attack. The middle head would fire a pulsating blast of red energy, and the rest would unleash red lasers.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1100_

_Rubanoid: 1200+400=1600, Contestir: 1100_

"Any last words, lady?", Sid demanded.

"Five", Alice answered, swiping her left hand to the side. "**Gate Card Open! Joker's Wild!**"

When the Gate Card activated, a dark aura engulfed the entire field. Even the silhouettes of the Bakugan were barely visible at all.

"Destrakon Gear Brinel will light up that fog", Sid chuckled.

"Actually, it won't", Alice replied. "This card automatically defeats all Bakugan who aren't Darkus attribute. And, since Hydranoid is the only Darkus Bakugan any of us have, it's over for you!"

"Wait… hold on…", Zenet whispered. She had a quick idea, using her Baku Pod to flash an ability.

The dark aura condensed on the Gundalians' side of the field, obviously smothering that side. A bright red flash could be seen, and Rubanoid came out of the fog, dropping to Sid's get in ball form.

_Sid: 0%_

"Damnit!", Sid cursed.

"Don't worry", Zenet said, emboldened by the realization that Contestir hadn't been defeated yet. "I've got a plan."

"Why hasn't Contestir been defeated yet?", Alice wondered aloud.

The answer to that question was made clear as the fog cleared. Facing Hydranoid was… _another_ Hydranoid. Every bit Hydranoid's equal in size and shape, the coloring was a bit off. The dark purple body was the same, but the underbelly was grey, not purple. The eyes were completely white.

"Good thinking, Zenet", the other Hydranoid said.

"What… are you!?", Hydranoid demanded.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1100_

_Contestir: 1100_

"Just a little trick of mine", Zenet said. "Ability card… **Evil Copy**. Contestir's now just like Hydranoid. Including Attribute! Ha!"

"Let's get this over with", Contestir requested. "It's kind of disorienting having five heads. Can we finish this up quickly?"

"Please. A cheap copycat won't stop us", Hydranoid growled. "Alice?"

"Yes, Hydranoid!", Alice agreed. Her Baku Pod displayed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Havoc Trident!**"

Hydranoid's heads all opened, as they fired orbs of purple energy. Hydranoid directed all of his offense at the imitation, releasing the orbs with a threatening roar.

"Hahaha!", Zenet jeered. Her Baku Pod displayed an ability of it's own. "**Ability Activate! Havoc Trident!**"

Contestir, as Hydranoid, also opened his mouths, orbs of purple energy charging within. He released them all at once. The two sets of orbs collided, the true Hydranoid facing the phony Hydranoid.

Ultimately, though, it was the fake's attack to overpower the genuine's. Hydranoid was then completely by surprise as he was struck by his own attack.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1100-600=500_

_Contestir: 1100-500=600_

Due more to absolute shock of the current situation than pain he received, Hydranoid went to ball form, falling to Alice's feet.

_Alice: 80%_

Alice picked up Hydranoid. "How?", she asked.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! I didn't say?", Zenet jeered. "Evil Copy Contestir uses abilities at an increased effect by 100!"

"Great", Hydranoid muttered. "All that effort, evolving, training, and he can just copy it at a more powerful effect anyway!?"

"Pretty much", the phony Hydranoid replied, glowing yellow and going to Zenet's open hand.

Alice took a deep breath in, then out. Sid may have been eliminated, but that only meant Alice had to deal with a Bakugan that was every bit Hydranoid's better in power. The third round wouldn't be easy.

XXX

Shun and Fabia were walking down a specific street. The one where Marucho hypothesized that the Gundalian agents' hostages were. Neither said a word that wasn't relating to their deployment.

They had already checked five of the twelve houses on the street, and were losing hope that nacho had truly found them. They walked into another house, careful not to disturb the fragile building.

What they found shocked them. Several kids, tied to a pillar by a rope.

"Hey! It's Shun Kazami!", one of the kids yelled excitedly.

"You're here! We're saved!", another cheered.

"Hang on", Shun said with relief. "Let's get you out of here." He started to approach them when a voice stopped him.

"So, you've found us. I honestly didn't expect that."

"Ren!", Shun growled, turning to look at him.

"Was it Marucho that figured out our location?", Ren asked. "Of course it was. He was probably working around the clock to figure that out."

"Looks like the Brawlers are smarter than you give them credit for", another voice said.

Walking from behind the captive children was a blue haired male with an orange jacket.

"Name's Mason Brown", he introduced himself. "And she is a Neathian, right?"

Fabia stepped forward. "We've come to rescue those kids", she announced. "Either step aside, or we will face you in battle."

"Battle it is", Mason decided with barely a second's thought.

XXX

**And that's it! I hope you enjoyed! If you did, be sure to follow or favorite the story. If you want to say anything, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Before I finish, responses: **

**Alice Gehabich: if you mean Coredem, yeah, I'm keeping him. **

**Until next time, goodbye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back, and with a vengeance to write. I appreciate all of your support and ideas. In any case, time for the next chapter. I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters. **

XXX

Chapter 11: Retrieval; Part 2

Shun and Fabia were on one side of the street, facing off against Ren and Mason. The upcoming battle would decide the fate of the captive children. If Ren and Mason won, they would continue to be prisoners. If Shun and Fabia won, they'd be freed.

"So, are you going to start, or should we?", Mason asked. "Because I'm perfectly fine with going first."

"First, we need to start the battle", Ren reminded. "Patience, Mason."

"Aranaut, we can't afford to lose this battle", Fabia said. "The Brawlers are depending on us. Those kids are depending on us. Are you ready?"

"Ready and willing, Princess", Aranaut confirmed. "Let's drive these Gundalian scum back to Neathia."

"Ingram, we haven't faced an enemy like this since the Vexos", Shun remarked, remembering their past battles. "Don't hold back on me."

"We beat the Vexos. We'll beat these guys, too", Ingram assured his partner. "I'm ready to battle."

In unison, the four battlers activated their Baku Pods. Multicolored light spread from between the two sets of battlers, spreading outward in a circular fashion.

As that happened, time slowed down around the battlers, coming to a halt. Birds stayed still in the sky. Branches blown around stopped moving. Even the wind itself stopped.

Fabia started to panic, but Shun cut off her worries. "Whenever we start a battle on Earth, time freezes around us. It's perfectly normal."

"Oh. If you say so", Fabia replied. "That doesn't happen on Neathia, but if you say so."

"I've had enough waiting around", Mason said. "Everyone else got some action against the Brawlers. Now, it's my turn!" He took out a Gate Card and threw it down. "Gate Card, set!", he yelled. He then grabbed his Bakugan, and threw him onto the ground. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Subterra Avior!"

The Bakugan that arose perplexed Shun. He was essentially a brown shell with two legs. A dragonic head was put of the shell, but it had no neck.

"Ingram, it's time to battle", Shun said. He threw in his partner Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go, Ventus Typhoon Ingram!"

From a bright green light, Ingram rose from the ground, jumping into the air and flying around Avior, like a bird to its prey.

"What are you looking at?", Avior demanded of Ingram.

"An invading enemy to take down!", Ingram answered with bravado.

"Tough talk", Avior said. "Let's see how you fare, though."

_Typhoon Ingram: 700_

_Avior: 800_

"This won't take long", Mason predicted. His Baku Pod displayed an ability. "**Ability Activate! Bolting Chain!**"

From behind Avior, a forked tail extended. The two prongs on the trail crackled orange lightning between them. A second after, the lightning was blasted at Ingram.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700-300=400_

_Avior: 800_

"**Ability Activate!**", Shun called, the ability already shining. "**Storm Split!**"

Ingram started to fly right toward the incoming lightning, unfazed by any danger. Right before the lightning struck Ingram, Ingham body duplicated. First into one copy, which became the target of the lightning, then into several duplicates. It became impossible for even Avior to keep track.

_Typhoon Ingram: 400+400=800_

_Avior: 800-200=600_

"Avior! Take him down!", Mason yelled. "Before it's too late!"

"I'm trying!", Avior protested. Lightning cracked again between his tail prongs, firing and hitting two more duplicates. But there were still several dozen more. "There's too many of him!"

Shun quickly drew out another ability to press his advantage. "**Ability Activate! Typhoon Hyper Impact!**", he shouted.

Almost all of the duplicates disappeared, exploding harmlessly, though spreading smoke throughout the field. Avior was in high alert, knowing how efficient cover the smoke could provide. His tail cracked lightning again, awaiting a target.

With no warning at all, Ingram charged through the smoke, his arms covered in green energy as he neared Avior. Avior blasted Ingram with lightning from his tail, but Ingram's energized arms deflected it easily.

"Useless!", Shun declared.

_Typhoon Ingram: 800+300=1100_

_Avior: 600-300=300_

"Oh, no you don't!", Mason interceded. His Baku Pod flashed an ability. "Time to show you our defense! **Ability Activate! Offering Armor!**"

Avior's tail retracted from its attacking position, heading under the shell. Avior's shell shone orange, as though energy was enhancing it somehow. When Ingram hit Avior, slamming his arms on Avior's shell, Ingram was repelled. The green energy on Ingram's arms disappeared.

"Well, would you look at that? I just nullified your ability", Mason pointed out.

_Typhoon Ingram: 1100-300=800_

_Avior: 300+300+300=900_

"Not bad", Shun admitted. "Not bad at all. But if you think we'll let you win this battle-"

"You're dead wrong!", Ingram finished.

"Then I guess it's time to expand the battle", Mason said. "Anytime now, _protector_."

"Ok", Ren said. He hurled his Bakugan into the battle. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Darkus Linehalt!"

From a purple glow, another Bakugan ascended into the fray. Resembling a demon, with an intimidating helmet, devil like wings, and horns on the head.

"What kind of Bakugan is that?", Fabia said. "I don't recognize that Bakugan from any engagements in the war."

"We can worry about that later", Aranaut said. "Allow me to fight, Princess."

"Ok, Aranaut", Fabia said. She took hold of Aranaut and threw him in. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go, Haos Aranaut!"

"I will battle with all my power, Princess!", Aranaut pledged as he arose on the field.

_Typhoon Ingram: 800, Aranaut: 800_

_Avior: 900, Linehalt: 900_

"Linehalt had a base level of 900?", Shun asked rhetorically. "That's as high as Hydranoid. Ingram, stay sharp."

"Ready!", Ingram promised. "I won't let them take me down."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep, Ingram", Linehalt said. "Before that Neathian interfered, you considered me an ally. Once this battle is over, we will be allies again."

"Our previous alliance was grounded on falsehood, and the alliance you speak of would be grounded on slavery", Ingram retorted. "I'd agree to neither!"

"I understand", Linehalt replied. "But Ren and I have our own reasons to win. We won't go down easily, I assure you."

"We'll manage", Fabia yelled, getting an ability ready. "Aranaut, come on! **Ability Activate! Mirage Up!**"

Aranaut's body started to glow yellow with energy, as Aranaut ran forward in Linehalt's direction. Aranaut's already impressive speed was more than doubled by the ability. When Aranaut was close enough, he jumped, tackling Linehalt.

_Typhoon Ingram: 800, Aranaut: 800+300=1100_

_Avior: 900, Linehalt: 900_

"We'll take that!", Ren shouted. His Baku Pod displayed an ability. "**Ability Activate! Dispel Closer!**"

Despite being overwhelmed by Aranaut's bold tactic for a moment, Linehalt recomposed himself. His left hand started glowing purple as energy was transferred out of Aranaut. The yellow aura surrounding Aranaut was gone.

"They nullified my ability!", Fabia exclaimed.

"No. We _absorbed_ it", Ren corrected. "Now, Linehalt!"

Linehalt's right hand glowed purple, as the every went from the left to the right. Linehalt released the energy, striking Aranaut at close range.

_Typhoon Ingram: 800, Aranaut: 1100-300=800_

_Avior: 900, Linehalt: 900+300=1200_

"Mason, go ahead and finish off Aranaut", Ren said. "Then, we'll take Ingram together.

"Good plan", Mason said with a hint of sarcasm. Nevertheless, he complied. "**Ability Activate! Long Aercules!**"

Before Avior acted, his eyes shined orange. Not only did his tail eyed again, so did two orange wings, one from each side, and his head. Avior was, in fact, a long necked draconic creature, with green spots lining his neck.

Then, he began the attack. The green spots all lit up, and Avior's had charged a massive blast of orange energy. Aiming at Aranaut, Avior fired the attack.

_Typhoon Ingram: 800, Aranaut: 800-400=400_

_Avior: 900+400=1300, Linehalt: 1200_

Fabia gasped, then shouted: "Aranaut, get up!"

Aranaut tried, but then Linehalt was there, holding Aranaut's arms from behind, effectively restraining him. The orange blast neared with every passing moment. When it was close enough that Aranaut couldn't evade, Linehalt flew upward, escaping the blast zone.

"Ingram, go!", Shun yelled. His ability flashed an ability. "**Ability Activate! Armored Melee Protector!**"

With all the speed Ingram possessed, he flew toward an area between Avior and Aranaut. When in the path of the beam, he wrapped himself in his wings. As the orange laser hit him, it dispersed pay him in all directions. Ingram successfully protected Aranaut.

_Typhoon Ingram: 800+400=1200, Aranaut: 400+400=800_

_Avior: 1300-400=900, Linehalt: 1200_

"What?", Mason yelled. "Eh, whatever! **Gate Card Open! Enemy Down!**"

When the Gate Card opened, Ingram and Aranaut stumbled as their energies depleted. They barely kept themselves off their knees.

_Typhoon Ingram: 1200-300=900, Aranaut: 800-300=500_

_Avior: 900, Linehalt: 1200_

"We can't let the Gate Card hinder our counterattack. Aranaut!", Fabia yelled, her Baku Pod displaying two more holographic abilities. "**Double Ability Activate! Support Light, plus Aurora Impact!**"

Aranaut started to shine a bright yellow light, absolutely stopping Linehalt and Avior in their tracks. The light bombarded the Gate Card, shattering it after a moment.

"The Gate Card!", Ren exclaimed.

After that, the light on Aranaut changed. From yellow, it turned multicolor. Aranaut then charged Avior and Linehalt. Linehalt held his ground, but Avior was forced to revert, dropping to Mason's feet.

_Typhoon Ingram: 900+300=1200, Aranaut: 500+300=800_

_Avior: 900-400=500, Linehalt: 1200-400=800_

_Mason: 40%_

"Well, well. She's tougher than she looks", Mason stated. "Up to you now, protector."

"You sound unsure", Ren replied. "Linehalt and I can salvage this."

"I doubt that", Shun said. "Now, Ingram!"

Taking the signal, Ingram flew toward Linehalt, intent on using his higher power level to finish the round.

With a small chuckle, Ren pulled out another ability. "**Ability Activate! Razen Breaker!**", he yelled.

Linehalt shoved his hands forward, shooting purple lightning toward Ingram. The lightning blindsided Ingram, who was focusing solely on his opponent. Lightning crackling through him, Ingram had to break off and land to begin a recovery.

_Typhoon Ingram: 1200, Aranaut: 800_

_Linehalt: 800+400=1200_

Linehalt then glided down to Aranaut, who was still ready to fight.

Fabia took a deep breath, then used her Baku Pod to display another ability. "**Ability Activate! Vector Fist!**"

Aranaut created two white poles, each with sideways handles. Aranaut gripped his weapons and got into a fighting stance, ready to intercept Linehalt.

"Oh, yeah? We'll take you on!", Ren yelled. His Baku Pod displayed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Dark Saber!**"

Each of Linehalt's hands extended and created a blade of dark energy. Gripping both blades like swords, Linehalt collided with Aranaut.

_Typhoon Ingram: 1200, Aranaut: 800+400-300=900_

_Linehalt: 1200_

Aranaut blocked Linehalt's slashes and tried to get in close. He punched Linehalt several times with his weapons before Linehalt brought his blades into Aranaut's back.

"No!", Fabia yelled.

"Sorry…", Aranaut said. His body glowed yellow as he reverted, dropping to Fabia's feet.

_Fabia: 40%_

"I… couldn't protect him", Ingram muttered. "You'll pay for that!"

"Too late", Linehalt sniped, seeing Ren had already pulled out an ability.

"**Fusion Ability Activate!**", Ren called. "**Boomerang Bow!**"

Linehalt pulled back with his right hand, pulling back the blade with it. With a whole motion of the arm and wrist, Linehalt then threw the blade forward, at Ingram.

_Typhoon Ingram: 1200-200=1000_

_Linehalt: 1200_

Ingram was hit once by the thrown blade, but he had crossed his arms protectively, blocking the worst of the impact. Once it hit, the blade kept spinning away.

"That wasn't so t-!", Ingram was cut off when he was hit from behind. The purple blade spin ahead of him, back into Linehalt's grip.

At that time, Ingram reverted, going to Shun's feet in failure.

_Shun: 60%_

"Woah", Shun murmured, impressed by Ren's tactics. "Hitting Ingram in his blind spot. I didn't expect that."

"C'mon. You pegged me as an experienced battler the moment you saw me battle", Ren said. "You _should_ have expected it."

"You're right", Shun agreed. He picked up a Gate Card. Throwing it down, he continued: "Next time, we'll be ready! Gate Card, set!"

All four battlers eyed each other as the Gate Card deployed. At once, they all threw in their Bakugan, calling: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

XXX

Dan, Marucho, Jesse and Lena were still facing off. The Gate Card was Marucho's to place.

Taking his opportunity, Marucho threw a Gate Card onto the ground. "Gate Card, set!", he yelled. As soon as the Gate Card was deployed, Marucho engaged Elico. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

Right on cue, Elico rose back on the field, getting into a battling position. His eyes gleamed as he awaited the upcoming battle. "I am ready to brawl!", he announced.

"Let's do this!", Dan followed, throwing his Ziperator into the battle. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

Much like Elico, Ziperator rose on the field, floating slightly over the ground. He gave off an animalistic shriek as he appeared.

"It is time to commence our riveting third act!", Jesse proclaimed. He threw in his Bakugan in the meantime. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

Plitheon appeared from a green flash, barely keeping himself from charging immediately. "You. Are going to suffer", he spat venomously.

Lena went last, throwing Phosphos into battle. "Bakugan, brawl!", she called. "Bakugan, stand!"

From a similar blue flash, Phosphos arose onto the field. His three sets of eyes gave a predatory look in Ziperator and Elico's direction. "I couldn't agree more, Plitheon", he snarled.

_Ziperator: 800, Blast Elico: 700_

_Phosphos: 800, Plitheon: 800_

"Let us lead this quartet, Plitheon!", Jesse shouted, his Baku Pod displaying an ability. "**Ability Activate! Life Eater!**"

Plitheon suddenly took flight, soaring above Ziperator and Elico. Stretching his body, Plitheon dropped green energy bombs onto the two, the projectiles threatening to explode.

"Ziperator, protect Elico!", Dan yelled.

Ziperator obeyed, flying right between Elico and the bombs heading his way. The bombs exploded on Ziperator, though Elico was unscathed.

_Ziperator: 800-300=500, Blast Elico: 700_

_Phosphos: 800, Plitheon: 800_

"Why would you do that?", Marucho asked.

"We both know Elico had a better chance than Ziperator does", Dan replied. "If I have to go down to win the battle, it's ok."

"Your efforts cannot save your battle!", Lena yelled. Her Baku Pod displayed an ability after she said that. "**Ability Activate! Spit Poison!**"

All three of Phosphos's heads opened, spitting his notorious venom at Elico. Elico was struck easily, weakened but not incapacitated by the venom.

_Ziperator: 500, Blast Elico: 700-300=400_

_Phosphos: 800, Plitheon: 800_

"You're making this too easy", Phosphos mocked.

"Then perhaps we should stop holding back", Elico responded.

Marucho grinned at Elico's retort, using his Baku Pod to form another ability. "**Ability Activate! Ocean Impulse!**"

Elico's three chest jewels lit up blue. With a barbaric yell, Elico unleashed the power, sending a torrent of water from his chest at Phosphos.

"Yeah, let's fight!", Dan exclaimed, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Omni Pulse!**"

Ziperator outstretched both its arms and placed them side by side. After a moment of channeling its energy, Ziperator created a blast of flames and shot it in Phosphos's direction, alongside the water torrent.

_Ziperator: 500+500=1000, Blast Elico: 400+500=900_

_Phosphos: 800, Plitheon: 800_

Lena simply raised her Baku Pod to eye level, having out display another ability. "**Ability Activate! Gorgon Viper!**", she shouted.

Phosphos laughed mockingly at his two opponents and their incoming attacks. Four extra heads extended from both his shoulders and waist.

The three original heads unleashed a torrent of venom, in the direction of the fire blast. The liquid choosers the flames feather easily, but the fires kept the venom from reaching Ziperator.

The other four heads blasted glacial energy at the water torrents. The beam froze the water, though Elico was protected from the blast by his own attack.

_Ziperator: 1000-500=500, Blast Elico: 900-500=400_

_Phosphos: 800, Plitheon: 800_

"Elico, are you ok?", Marucho asked.

"Fine", Elico responded gruffly.

"Time to finish this", Lena said, her Baku Pod displaying another ability. "**Ability Activate! Tri Viper!**"

Phosphos's center head looked right at Elico, eyes glowing blue. Phosphos shot a blast of paralyzing venom at the other Aquos Bakugan. "Time for you to disappear!", he shouted.

"Not today", Dan said. His Baku Pod displayed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Swap Ton!**"

Ziperator's wings sent out a powerful gust of wind to counteract the venom blast. As the two connected, the wind redirected the venom, making it go in a bear complete opposite direction.

"What?!", Lena demanded.

"Plitheon, await the plot twist!", Jesse warned, seeing the venom heading in Plitheon's direction.

"For once in your life, Jesse, can you _please_ talk like a normal person?!", Plitheon growled at his battler. "Seriously, I'm sick of-ugh!" The last syllable was because the venom hit the distracted Plitheon, covering his body.

_Ziperator: 500, Blast Elico: 400_

_Phosphos: 800, Plitheon: 800-300=500_

"Plitheon!", Jesse exclaimed. "Time for our comeback!"

"It's useless", Lena said. "Tri Viper blocks the target from using any abilities."

"I… hate… you… _Jesse_", Plitheon said in a pained voice.

"And now…", Dan's voice trailed off, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Chain Whip!**"

Ziperator's right hand glowed red, slowly extending into a rope of red energy. Ziperator cracked the whip on the ground, creating a crack in the ground.

_Ziperator: 500, Blast Elico: 400_

_Phosphos: 800-200=600, Plitheon: 500-200=300_

Ziperator then charged the two Gundalian Bakugan, cracking the energy ship expertly. Phosphos attempted to intercept, but Ziperator dodged him and swiped its whip at Plitheon. Plitheon was hit easily, and the Ventus Bakugan was forced into ball form.

_Jesse: 0%_

"What an… anticlimactic finish", Jesse said, his head bowed. "This was nowhere near my best performance, I admit."

Lena's expression darkened. "Very well. I'll take them myself", she said in an almost growling manner. She tapped several buttons on her Baku Pod, causing blue electrons to appear and assemble her Battle Gear.

"_Ready: Terror Crest_", the Baku Pod reported.

"Battle Gear… Boost!", Lena yelled, throwing the Battle Gear toward Phosphos. When it connected, a bright blue flash resulted.

When the light subsided, Phosphos's Battle Gear had been equipped. Two shields were on, which doubled as enhanced claws. A metallic tail sprouted from the back.

"Let's do this!", Marucho exclaimed, tapping several buttons on his Baku Pod. Blue electrons appeared, assembling Marucho's Battle Gear.

"_Ready: Terrix Gear_", the Baku Pod reported.

"Battle Gear… Boost!", Marucho yelled, throwing the device toward Elico. When it connected, a similar blue flash resulted.

When the light subsided, Elico's Battle Gear was equipped, as well. Three helicopter like blades were over Elico's head, connected to the body by a metal attachment.

_Ziperator: 500, Blast Elico: 500_

_Phosphos: 700_

"Elico, Attribute change!", Marucho said.

"Got it!", Elico agreed, glowing multicolor as the Attribute change started.

"Dan, hold her off!", Marucho said authoritatively. "I have a plan to put her in her place!"

"Ok…", Dan muttered. His Baku Pod flashed an ability. "**Ability Activate! Tetra Blaster!**"

Ziperator outstretched both its arms, and arched its back. The sliver on its chest glared red, firing a massive red blast at Phosphos.

_Ziperator: 500+300=800, Blast Elico: 500_

_Phosphos: 700-300=400_

"Not this time!", Lena yelled, displaying another ability from her Baku Pod. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate! Terror Crest Stigma!**"

The claws on Phosphos's Battle Gear glowed blue. Before firing, Phosphos used the shields to intercept Ziperator's attack. The blast was completely blocked by Terror Crest's shields.

_Ziperator: 800-400=400, Blast Elico: 500-400=100_

_Phosphos: 400+400=800_

Phosphos then pointed the claws at Ziperator, firing blue beams from them. The beams sailed through the air, unchallenged on the path to Ziperator. When the beams hit, Ziperator fell toward the floor. Before it could even make contact, Ziperator reverted to ball form.

_Dan: 0%_

"I'm out", Dan groaned.

"Your sacrifice will not be in vain", Elico said. His body was the white and yellow of Haos, and the jewels were blue. The Battle Gear was similar coloring as Elico's coloring.

"Like you said, Elico has a better chance than Ziperator does", Marucho told Dan. "And this is why! **Gate Card Open! Battle Adapter!**"

When the Gate Card responded to Marucho's command, yellow light engulfed the field. Even Dan, Jesse and Lena had to avert their eyes.

Marucho's simply took out clip-on heavy sunglasses, putting them on his glasses. Elico looked even less gassed by the light, looking as if it was empowering him, even.

Phosphos, though, was retracting, paralyzed by the light itself. "I… what's going on?", he demanded.

"Battle Adapter changes the battle environment to match Elico's Attribute. Any Bakugan that doesn't have that Attribute is immobilized and blocked from using any abilities!", Marucho explained. "How does it feel, being helpless?"

"No!", Lena yelled, almost in denial.

"And I'm not done!", Marucho continued. "This Gate Card also integrates with Terrix Gear, unlocking the level two class Battle Gear ability!" His Baku Pod displayed another ability. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate! Terrix Purity!**"

"It's time you saw the light!", Elico yelled. The Terrix Gear on his back glued a harsh yellow light, which Elico mimicked. The light was so pure, aided by the Gate Card's light, that nothing could be made out.

Phosphos was both mesmerized and horrified. Yellow light was all he could see, despite the Sweden heads all looking away from Elico. It was useless.

Elico, meanwhile, roared as his power level rose at a faster rate than ever before. He knew the battle was his to win. And win it, he would.

_Blast Elico: 100+1000=1100_

_Phosphos: 800_

Phosphos could only last for so long against the light. Phosphos was forced to ball form from Elico's relentless light, going back to Lena's feet.

_Lena: 0%_

Once Phosphos was defeated, the light rapidly shut off, allowing Elico to be made out. Lena could look at the battlefield, seeing that Phosphos had lost.

"Man, you're making me wish for Tentaclear back!", Dan groaned. "That was harsh!"

"Kinda the point", Marucho admitted. "Sorry, Dan."

Elico then reverted, his ball form going to Marucho's hand in victory. "We have won the battle", he said proudly.

"A fine ballet of chaos!", Jesse shouted. "I eagerly await our next performance!"

"A _ballet_?", Plitheon repeated. "Why was I paired with this loser?"

"Well, that's only if there is a next time", Marucho said to Jesse. "Dan, do you want to tell them, or should I?"

Dan caught on. "I think you can do the honors", he said. "It'll be fun watching their composure break into pieces."

"While we were taking you guys in Interspace on, we sent a delegation to your base, and we _do_ know where it is, to find your leverage and free them!", Marucho said. "They should be there by now."

"No. No!", Lena yelled. "You can't!"

"We already have!", Dan retorted.

"We must get to our behind-the-scenes", Jesse said.

"It may be too late", Lena said with resignation. "The access point we use is a fair substance from our hideout. We'll have to trust Mason and the protector to hold out."

The two Gundalians then raced out of the battlefield, hurrying on their way to the nearest exit point.

XXX

Avior was currently in his retracted state, having just entered battle. Linehalt was airway in the air, spreading his wings in an intimidating effect. Aranaut was on the floor, keeping himself light on his feet while taking a battle ready position. Ingram, like Linehalt, was in the air, though slightly higher than the Dark Bakugan.

The four Bakugan glared at each other, all ready for battle. Similarly, Mason, Ren, Fabia and Shun were starting at the battlefield, everyone with pure intent to win the upcoming battle.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700, Aranaut: 800_

_Avior: 800, Linehalt: 900_

Mason was the one to make the first move. His Baku Pod displayed an ability. "**Ability Activate! Bolting Chain!**"

From the back of Avior's body, a two pronged tail extended. Orange energy crackled between the two ends in electric bolts, then shooting at Aranaut and Ingram.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700-300=400, Aranaut: 800-300=500_

_Avior: 800, Linehalt: 900_

"Ingram, stay close", Aranaut suggested. "This might get rough."

Ingram complied, descending behind Aranaut.

Fabia took her cue, her Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "Hold on, guys. **Ability Activate! Light Wave!**"

Aranaut quickly outstretched both arms forward, channeling energy through them. A rectangular wall of yellow energy appeared. The orange lightning hit the yellow shield, but couldn't break it.

"Try harder!", Mason yelled.

"I am!", Avior yelled back. "It's just not going!"

_Typhoon Ingram: 400+300=700, Aranaut: 500+300=800_

_Avior: 800, Linehalt: 900_

"Now's our chance", Shun said. "It's time to take the skies! **Gate Card Open! Ventus Reactor!**"

From the ground below, several twisters of green winds appeared, reaching up to the sky. One the of twisters rose from below Ingram, propelling him to the high skies. Linehalt, though, was destabilized by the harsh winds, forced to merely hover above the ground.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700+400=1100, Aranaut: 800_

_Avior: 800, Linehalt: 900_

Shun then displayed an ability from his Baku Pod, attempting to end the battle where it was. "**Ability Activate! Storm Split!**"

High in the air, Ingram was safe from any attack. His body started glowing green, before his form multiplied into two, then four, then eight, and so on until there were dozens, more than the eye could count. The army of clones descended straight for Avior and Linehalt.

_Typhoon Ingram: 1100+400=1500, Aranaut: 800_

_Avior: 800-200=600, Linehalt: 900-200=700_

"Careful of high altitude. Cold is a real problem", Ren said, smirking at the joke he made as his next move explained it. "**Double Ability Activate! Darkness Blizzard, plus Ice Crasher!**"

Linehalt's wings flapped, causing a storm of freezing snow to bombard the Ingram duplicates. All of them disappeared due to the force of the storm, all but one.

Linehalt then created several glacial spears in the air, dropping them to the ground. As they punctured the ground, the Gate Card shattered, and the green twisters dissipated.

_Typhoon Ingram: 1500-400-400=700, Aranaut: 800_

_Avior: 600+200=800, Linehalt: 700+200=900_

"You're not the only one who can render powerful attacks nullified", Ren told Fabia.

"Gundalians are masters at Bakugan battling. Why won't you just accept your inevitability?", Mason asked.

"Because we have our freedom to fight for!", Fabia yelled. "We'll never give up!" Her Baku Pod displayed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Fist Alley!**"

Aranaut created two white poles with sideways handles. Pointing them at Avior, he fired yellow lasers from the poles.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700, Aranaut: 800+400=1200_

_Avior: 800, Linehalt: 900_

However, Linehalt quickly got in between his teammate and the lasers. He outstretched his left hand in the direction of the lasers, as if in an attempt to block it.

Ren made Linehalt's actions clear as his Baku Pod displayed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Dispel Closer!**", he yelled.

Linehalt's left hand, already open and outstretched, started creating a wormhole of dark energy. The yellow lasers, as they neared Linehalt, went into the wormhole, empowering Linehalt. The Dark Bakugan then outstretched and opened his right hand, allowing a dark blast to shot out at Aranaut.

Aranaut easily backflipped to avoid the blast, but the explosion it created almost destabilized his stance. Due to his light feet, he remained on his feet.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700, Aranaut: 1200-400=800_

_Avior: 800, Linehalt: 900+400=1300_

"He pulled out that ability again", Fabia growled.

"Why wouldn't I?", Ren asked her.

"Because it distracted your focus", Shun answered. His Baku Pod already had an ability shining and activated.

"Wait… where's Ingram?", Linehalt asked. He looked around the area for any sign of Ingram, as did Avior. Neither could find any trace of him.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700, Aranaut: 800_

_Avior: 800-400=400, Linehalt: 1300-400=900_

From right below Avior, Ingram appeared, as if rising from Avior's shadow. Avior's stance was completely destabilized by Ingram's sudden appearance.

"What the?!", Avior exclaimed.

Linehalt charged at Ingram with all the speed he had, but Ingram dropped to the floor and sunk through his shadow, causing Linehalt to miss and slam into _Avior_ instead.

"Watch where you're going!", Avior snapped.

"It wasn't my fault!", Linehalt protested.

"How are you doing that?", Fabia asked Shun.

"While Linehalt was absorbing Aranaut's attack, I activated **Storm Echo**", Shun explained. "Thanks for the distraction."

"We aren't finished yet", Mason said, his glare piercing, as his Baku Pod displayed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Long Aercules!**"

Avior's entire body elongated from the shell. While The tail had previously extended, the long neck and wings now extended, as well. The green spots on the neck lit up, and the mouth charged up and fired a blast of orange energy at Ingram.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700-400=300, Aranaut: 800_

_Avior: 400+400=800, Linehalt: 900_

Shun calmly raised his Baku Pod to chin level, the Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Typhoon Hyper Impact!**", he yelled.

Ingram's arms glowed with green energy. Ingram first floated up, and then glided down with increasing speed. As Ingram collided with the orange blast, Ingram cut through it with his arms.

_Typhoon Ingram: 300+300=600, Aranaut: 800_

_Avior: 800-300=500, Linehalt: 900_

"Go down!", Avior yelled. He poured more energy into the blast, causing it to intensify even further.

"Not to you!", Ingram yelled, going even faster through the laser. Ingram eventually reached Avior, going below Avior and striking the unprotected neck.

Hit in his weakest point, Avior was forced to ball form, going to Mason's feet.

_Mason: 20%_

"Again?", Mason said incredulously.

"I won't lose this battle!", Ren declared. His Baku Pod displayed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Dark Javelin!**"

Linehalt created a trident out of thin air. The hilt looked normal, but the three prongs were comprised of dark purple energy. Linehalt grabbed the trident and charged Aranaut.

_Typhoon Ingram: 600-400=200, Aranaut: 800-400=400_

_Linehalt: 900+400=1300_

This time, it was Fabia to counter. Her Baku Pod displayed another ability. "Leave this to me. **Ability Activate! Mirage Fist!**"

Aranaut's poles converted to blades on the sides the poles, prompting Aranaut to charge Linehalt. When the blades hit the trident, they cut through the hilt easily.

_Typhoon Ingram: 200+400=600, Aranaut: 400+400+200=1000_

_Linehalt: 1300-400-200=700_

"What?", Ren demanded.

"Time for you to go!", Aranaut yelled. He swiped with his weapons, successfully slashing Linehalt. Linehalt then was forced into ball form, dropping to Ren's feet.

_Ren: 40%_

With a satisfied nod to each other, Ingram and Aranaut returned to ball form, going into their battlers' hands.

"Not too bad", Mason said. "But I'm getting annoyed, now."

"It's time to finish you off!", Ren said. He threw down a Gate Card. "Gate Card, set!"

All four battlers eyed each other as the Gate Card deployed. At once, they all threw in their Bakugan, calling: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

XXX

Alice and Zenet were facing off against each other in a battle arena. Sid, who had been eliminated the previous round, was sitting on the stage, dejected and with a bruised ego.

Before the third round began, Zenet displayed a confident anger, while Alice was concentrating hard. Zenet's confidence wasn't a farce, either. She truly thought the win was hers. And, if Alice played her cards wrong in any way, it would be.

"I think it's high time to take your Hydranoid!", Zenet exclaimed, throwing down a Gate Card. "Gate Card, set!" She then threw in her Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Let's go, Contestir!"

From a yellow glow, Contestir jumped into the open air, before landing on the ground. He stared down Alice.

Alice didn't throw in Hydranoid yet. Instead, she continued her contemplation.

Hydranoid floated up to her. "Alice, why do you wait?", he asked. "The battle is here."

"We can't rush in blindly, Hydranoid", Alice said. "You're usually more than capable of taking on Contestir, but that duplication ability makes him a serious threat. We have to fight with brains, because this may be one confrontation brawn will fail."

"Hey, are you just going to stand there?", Contestir asked. "Throw in Hydranoid."

"It's clear you can't win. You obviously know that", Zenet pointed out, the mocking smile never leaving her face. "So, are you going to fight a battle you can't win, hand Hydranoid over and spare him the pain, or just plain run away?"

Alice weighed those options. Surrendering Hydranoid was not an option. Neither was losing him in battle. But the purpose of this battle was to buy Shun and Fabia as much time as possible. The price of that objective wasn't worth Hydranoid in her point of view, though. Head bowed, she grabbed for her transporter card.

"Alice? What are you doing?", Hydranoid said, voice stone cold.

"She's right. We can't win this battle", Alice said. "I can't lose you, Hydranoid. Retreat is the best option."

"So you'd just run away?", Hydranoid's voice was no longer cold. It was angry. "It's up to us to buy time for Shun. Innocent children are depending on us, and you'd think of running away?!"

"You don't get it!", Alice snapped. "You're powerful enough that if they take you, I may not win you back. The risk is too high. I can't lose you!"

"Then win", Hydranoid snapped back.

"It's not that easy!", Alice yelled.

"Either way, I'd rather go down fighting then run away when lives are on the line!"

Alice stepped back. "Hydranoid…", she murmured. She reassessed the situation. Contestir may have Hydranoid's abilities at a stronger level, but that didn't mean he could _fight_ like Hydranoid. And Zenet wasn't anywhere near adept enough to battle alongside Hydranoid effectively.

"You're right", Alice said. "We haven't lost yet. Let's fight."

"There you go", Hydranoid said. His ball form closed and dropped into Alice's hand.

Intent resolute, Alice threw in Hydranoid. "Bakugan, brawl!", she yelled. "Bakugan, stand!"

As Hydranoid appeared on the battlefield, a shockwave appeared, even forcing Contestir to take a step back.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900_

_Contestir: 800_

"Right. Time to snag Hydranoid", Zenet said with an almost maniacal grin, her Baku Pod displaying an ability. "**Ability Activate! Evil Copy!**"

Contestir's body glowed bright yellow, as if he was evolving. His change morphed, and the yellow glow suddenly became purple. When that glow died down, Contestir was once again the phony Hydranoid.

"Here we go again", Contestir grumbled.

"Shut it, Contestir!", Zenet yelled. "Would you rather lose?"

With an icy glare at the predicament, Alice raised her Baku Pod to eye level. Her Baku Pod displayed an ability. "**Ability Activate! Havoc Trident!**"

Hydranoid's mouths opened up as he siphoned energy into them. That energy took the shape of people orbs of energy, as Hydranoid released them. The five orbs were on their course to the fake.

Zenet kept her grin, her Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Havoc Trident!**", she repeated.

Like the genuine Hydranoid, Contestir opened the five mouths he currently had, creating similar orbs of purple energy. Releasing them, the orbs connected with the others. There was no victor of that collision. The ten orbs all destroyed each other in a massive explosion.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900-600=300_

_Contestir: 800-500=300_

Alice's expression darkened, her focus Moore intense, as her Baku Pod displayed another ability. "**Fusion Ability Activate! Terminal Impact!**", she yelled.

Hydranoid's still open mouths all charged another set of purple energy orbs, these ones even larger than the previous ones. Hydranoid released all the orbs, sending them flying at the duplicate.

Zenet kept her composure, simply having her Baku Pod display another ability. "**Fusion Ability Activate! Terminal Impact!**", she yelled, once again repeating Alice's move.

Like the real Hydranoid, the duplicate' s mouths created another set of purple energy orbs, these ones slightly larger than the ones heading his way. The duplicate released them all, each orb moving to intercept an incoming one.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 300+400-500=200_

_Contestir: 300-400+500=400_

In an explosive collision, the duplicate's orbs overpowered the genuine's. The orbs to continue their course were the duplicate's.

"Hahahaha!", Zenet laughed gleefully. "What can you do now? Nothing! Contestir is Hydranoid's better in every way! You should've run!"

Instead of responding to Zenet's mockery, Alice simply displayed another ability from her Baku Pod. "**Ability Activate! Deathly Enforcement!**"

Right before the fake's attack struck Hydranoid, he summoned an aura of dark power around him. The purple orbs were unable to beat Hydranoid's defensive aura as the hydra roared with returned strength. The purple orbs exploded, but Hydranoid was unaffected.

"You blocked the ability", the fake Hydranoid remarked.

"You can dish it out. I'll give you that", Hydranoid regarded his doppelganger. "But can you take it?" He flew toward Contestir, still cloaked in his dark aura. Within moments, the two Hydranoids were locked in close quarters combat, with the real one winning easily.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 200+700+500=1400_

_Contestir: 400_

"Anything you can do, I can do _better_!", Zenet said, still mostly carefree, though annoyance was beginning to show. Her Baku Pod displayed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Deathly Enforcement!**"

The fake Hydranoid created a similar dark aura around himself. Once his aura was created, the doppelganger started to match Hydranoid's efforts. Though, while the fake was tiring down, the real one was still raring to go.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1400_

_Contestir: 400+400+600=1400_

"Wait… why is Contestir losing? They're even power levels!", Zenet protested.

The real Hydranoid lashed out with all five heads, grabbing the fake by his five necks. "Ow. Ah! Agh!", the fake groaned. "Hurts! Ow!"

"You may have more powerful abilities", Hydranoid growled. "But I am Hydranoid!" He let go with his heads, only to ram his right fist until the duplicate. The fake Hydranoid was forced back several steps by the force of the attack. "You don't know how to fight like me. That's why I'll defeat you!"

"Keep it going, Hydranoid!", Alice encouraged, her Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Gazer Barrage!**"

"I'll raise you on that!", Zenet countered, clearly annoyed now. Her Baku Pod displayed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Gazer Barrage!**"

Both real and fake Hydranoids opened their mouths, creating orbs of purple energy within each head. After firing those orbs, they quickly created another set and fired it. On and on they continued. For the first few moments, they seemed even. However, within a dozen sets into the stalemate, the barrage sent by the phony began to overcome the real Hydranoid's barrage. As each barrage finished, Hydranoid was hit by three sets of the barrage, meaning fifteen orbs.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1400+400-500=1300_

_Contestir: 1400-400+500=1500_

Zenet's smirk returned, with a mocking laugh. "Hahahaha! Can't handle the power, can you! Face it. You're finished!"

"Wait…", Alice said. _Can't handle the power…_, even her thoughts trailed off as she thought up a plan. In a last ditch effort, her Baku Pod displayed the next effort. "**Triple Ability Activate!**"

"Say what?!", Zenet questioned in shock. "No way. She's bluffing. No one can pull off a triple ability."

"**Chaos Armageddon!**"

Hydranoid's heads all opened, once again, this time preparing a dark purple blast within each. The five sets of eyes glowed purple.

"**Hyper Lash Impact!**"

The eight sets of wings on Hydranoid all extended miniature heads, attached to the rings by elastic rope-like necks. The mini heads all prepared to fire a purple beam at the fake Hydranoid.

Zenet's eyes widened with dread. "Is she really going to do it?", she asked.

Alice paused for a moment before announcing the card. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "**FUSION ABILITY ACTIVATE! EPSILON DEVASTATION!**"

The dark purple energy amassing at Hydranoid's mouths turned completely black and seemed to become even larger, as Hydranoid channeled even more power into those attacks. Hydranoid then released all of the attacks. The now black Darkus energy combined into one massively destructive blast, heading for the duplicate along with a barrage of purple beams.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1300+600+400+800=3100_

_Contestir: 1500-600-300=600_

"She did it…", Zenet muttered. Her expression hardened as she made her attack known. "Then so will I! **Triple Ability Activate! Chaos Armageddon, Hyper Lash Impact, plus Fusion Ability Epsilon Devastation!**"

The fake Hydranoid began to mimic the attacks heading his way. First, his heads charged up blasts of dark purple energy. Then, the eight mini heads extended, charging up purple lasers. Finally, the dark purple blasts within the fake's mouths turned black and enlarged in size. It seemed the fake would overpower Hydranoid with his own move _again_.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 3100-700-400=2000_

_Contestir: 600+700+500+900=2700_

At that moment, it went wrong for Contestir. The energy he amassed exploded before he could fire it, his triple ability completely backfiring. The phony was brought to his knees by his own failed attack.

"What the… no!", Zenet exclaimed as the real Hydranoid's attacks struck the fake. Though the power level difference kept Contestir in the battle, the disguise shattered, leaving Contestir, down for the count, in his own form.

"No! How is this possible!?", Zenet demanded.

"Contestir's Evil Copy might be able to give Contestir a power advantage, but that doesn't mean his limits are _anywhere_ near Hydranoid's", Alice said. "Hydranoid evolved to the point that he can handle his own power. Your way to speedily catch up left Contestir vulnerable."

"That's… impossible", Zenet said.

"I guess Contestir was the one who couldn't handle the power", Alice said, her Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability to finish the battle. "**Ability Activate! Blackout Trident!**"

For a final time, Hydranoid channeled energy into his mouths. This time, the energy took the firm of orbs of purple and black energy. Hydranoid released those orbs in Contestir's direction, and the Haos Bakugan was in no condition to respond.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 2000+500=2500_

_Contestir: 2700-500=2200_

The orbs all struck Contestir, forcing the Bakugan to ball form, going to Zenet's feet.

_Zenet: 0%_

"No! I had you!... this can't be happening!", Zenet yelled. "I want a redo!"

"Interspace records all battles automatically", Hydranoid said in a jesting tone. "If you ask nicely, the Brawlers might give you a recording of that last round."

"Shut up!"

"You remind me of an enemy who once considered himself my rival", Alice told Zenet, thinking about Shadow Prove. "Like you, he was impulsive and overconfident. Like you, he thought an 'enhanced' imitation of Hydranoid would be enough to beat us. Like you, Hydranoid and I crushed his imitation."

"I will never be bested by the likes of you", Hydranoid declared. His body glowed purple as he returned to ball form, dropping into Alice's hand.

"We'll see about that!", Zenet yelled.

"Zenet, enough", Sid said. "We lost. We should get back to base."

Zenet glared at him, but nodded nonetheless. Once she was on her way, Sid looked at Alice with a mixture of contempt… and begrudging respect. "Good fight", he said with a gruff tone that mirrored his facial expression. After that, he followed Zenet out of the arena, not allowing Alice the dignity of a response.

XXX

Back on the street Ren, Mason, Shun and Fabia were locked in combat, their for Bakugan were already on the field and engaged in battle. Aranaut was circling Avior, rushing him from all directions. Yet Avior seemed completely unfazed by his efforts. Ingram, meanwhile, was forced in aerial combat against Linehalt, who had a clear advantage. Ingram's ability was the only thing keeping him in the round.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700, Aranaut: 800_

_Avior: 800, Linehalt: 900_

Deciding to take the advantage of the battle, Shun utilized his Baku Pod to display an ability. "**Ability Activate! Storm Power - Extreme Cyclone!**", he yelled. "Ingram, take him down!"

Ingram immediately flew backwards, away from Linehalt. Stretching out his body, Ingham stayed to create wings swirling around him.

"Linehalt, don't let them!", Ren yelled.

Linehalt soared toward Ingram, but a moment too late. The winds around Ingram sped up sufficiently, forming a tornado off visible green winds. The twister threatened to draw Linehalt in, forcing him to withdraw.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700+400=1100, Aranaut: 800_

_Avior: 800, Linehalt: 900-400=500_

"Oh, yeah?", Ren said, his Baku Pod displaying an ability. "We'll see about that! **Ability Activate! Bolting Vibra!**"

Linehalt's head horns started glowing purple, purple electricity cranking around them. With a grunt, Linehalt shot the electricity forward, in the direction of the twister.

"What's a windstorm without a little lightning?", Ren sniped.

"What?", Shun asked.

Before their eyes, the lightning easily en't through the winds, shocking Ingram inside. As Ingram was hit, the winds around him dissipated, leaving a weakened Ingram defenseless.

_Typhoon Ingram: 1100-400-300=400, Aranaut: 800_

_Avior: 800, Linehalt: 500+400=900_

"Aranaut, take them down!", Fabia encouraged, her Baku Pod displaying a holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Vector Fist!**"

Aranaut quickly created two white poles with sideways handles, gripping them like batons. Aranaut resumed his charge against Avior, now having a clear advantage if he could make contact.

_Typhoon Ingram: 400, Aranaut: 800+400=1200_

_Avior: 800, Linehalt: 900_

"Please, girl. Like that would give you the edge", Mason mocked, his body displaying an ability. "**Ability Activate! Offering Armor!**"

Right before Aranaut could strike Avior with his batons, Avior seemingly stayed still, but an orange dome of energy appeared around him. Aranaut hit the shield, being completely repelled by it.

"My attack didn't even faze him!", Aranaut reported.

"You thought that it would?", Avior mocked. "Don't insult me."

_Typhoon Ingram: 400, Aranaut: 1200-400=800_

_Avior: 800+300=1100, Linehalt: 900_

"Time to continue the shock, Mason", Ren said, his Baku Pod shining an ability. "**Ability Activate! Razen Breaker!**"

Linehalt's hands began generating purple lightning together. Thrusting forward with his hands, Linehalt sent the lightning crackling toward Ingram and Aranaut.

"Ha. Good thinking, Ren", Mason replied, his Baku Pod displaying another ability. "**Ability Activate! Bolting Chain!**"

The orange dome around Avior disappeared, allowing Avior to attack. The two pronged tail extended from Avior's back, crackling orange lightning between the prongs. With an intense grunt, Avior sent the lightning at Aranaut and Ingram, alongside the purple lightning.

_Typhoon Ingram: 400-300=100, Aranaut: 800-300=500_

_Avior: 1100, Linehalt: 900+400=1300_

"You know what? I hate lightning", Ingram groaned.

"Leave this to me", Aranaut said, dropping forward. "I'm ready, Princess."

"Ok!", Fabia responded, her Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Light Wave!**"

For the second time this battle, Aranaut stretched both hands forward. A rectangular shield of light energy appeared, blocking the lightning from hiring their targets. Not a single volt managed to reach either Aranaut or Ingram.

"Thanks", Ingram said.

"Anytime", Aranaut told him.

_Typhoon Ingram: 100+300=400, Aranaut: 500+300=800_

_Avior: 1100, Linehalt: 1300-400=900_

"Now let's press our advantage", Fabia yelled, her Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Aurora Impact!**"

Aranaut's body started to glow in multicolored energy, blinding the Gundalian Bakugan. With a warrior's battle cry, Aranaut charged forward, slamming into Avior, then Linehalt. The bounded Bakugan were then _blindsided_.

_Typhoon Ingram: 400, Aranaut: 800_

_Avior: 1100-400=700, Linehalt: 900-400=500_

Shun went next, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Storm Power - Aero Impact!**", he yelled. "Ingram, take them down!"

Ingram forest flew up for a second, gaining altitude over the battlefield. His wings then burst in green flames, though Ingram want harmed in the slightest. Ingram glided down with the speed of a missile, striking both Linehalt and Avior with his wings.

_Typhoon Ingram: 400+400=800, Aranaut: 800_

_Avior: 700-400=300, Linehalt: 500-400=100_

"Why won't they just go down?", Mason asked. "I'm getting kind of sick of this battle."

"Maybe we should register a complaint", Ren suggested. He began to press several buttons on his Baku Pod. Purple electrons appeared and assembled a Battle Gear.

"_Ready: Boomix_", the Baku Pod reported.

"Good idea", Mason agreed. He pressed several buttons on his Baku Pod, causing orange electrons to appear and assemble his Battle Gear.

"_Ready: Lashor_", the Baku Pod reported.

"They're bringing out Battle Gear!", Fabia said to Shun.

"Then so will we!", Shun replied.

Both Brawlers pressed buttons on their Baku Pods, causing green and yellow electrons, respectively, to appear and assemble their Battle Gear.

"_Ready: Battle Sabre_"

"_Ready: Battle Crusher_"

"Battle Gear… Boost!", the four battlers yelled, all throwing their Battle Gear to their Bakugan simultaneously. When they connected, bright flashes of purple, orange, green and yellow light resulted. When the lights eventually died down, all four Battle Gear was equipped.

Avior was in his fully extended form, with his wings, tail and neck fully exposed. Avior's back was topped by a metallic drill, with four metallic jet engines lining his wings, two on each wing.

Ingram had a metal armor on his lower back, still enabling mobility, and two ninja knives in his grip. The Battle Gear truly died the ninja Bakugan.

Aranaut had several metal pieces surrounding him, connected to each other only by lines of yellow energy. A long cannon was perched over his right shoulder, allowing Aranaut feasible attack prowess.

Linehalt, finally, was holding a massive cannon, at least as big as Linehalt himself. It was a miracle that Linehalt could even lift the cannon, but he was even flying with it.

_Typhoon Ingram: 900, Aranaut: 900_

_Avior: 400, Linehalt: 300_

"You attack from above", Ren instructed Mason. "Then, I'll attack from behind."

"Uh… how?", Mason asked.

"Just trust me", Ren replied.

"Ok", Mason agreed, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate! Lashor Heavy Striker!**"

Avior's four jet engines all started aiming at Ingram and Aranaut. Rather than propelling Avior toward them, though, Avior remained stationary in the air. Rather, the jet engines themselves fired four identical blasts of orange energy, heading for both of them.

"No problem", Aranaut said. He braced for the impact, fully capable of surviving it. Ingram, meanwhile, prepared to ascend as the attack hit, and thereby escape the blast radius.

"It won't be enough", Ren smirked as his Baku Pod displayed another ability. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate! Boomix Dimension!**"

The massive cannon Linehalt was holding fired a monumental blast of dark purple energy. It didn't go far, though, as a portal appeared in front of the blast and drew it in.

"Ingram, watch out!", Shun yelled. "It could come from anywhere!"

Before Ingram could respond, another portal appeared right where he was planning to fly, cutting him off. This portal dispensed the blast Linehalt fired, hitting both Ingram and Aranaut.

That wasn't the end of it, either, as the four orange blasts Avior engaged them hit born their marks. Aranaut and Ingram both yelled in pain at the double attack.

_Typhoon Ingram: 900-400-400=100, Aranaut: 900-400-400=100_

_Avior: 400+400=800, Linehalt: 300+400=700_

"You know, I'm starting to like you", Avior said to Linehalt. "You're more competent than half the Bakugan I usually team up with, Dark Bakugan."

"It's appreciated", Linehalt assured Avior. "But we have to stay focused. They may not be finished yet."

As if waiting for that cue, the smoke cleared, showing both Aranaut and Ingram still standing. Aranaut seemed much more damaged, revealing that he took the brunt of that attack and protected Ingram.

"Yep. Still standing", Linehalt said.

Shun growled. "This isn't getting us anywhere", he said. "We came here to save their captives, not battle Gundalian agents. This stalemate isn't going to take us where we need to be." Suddenly, he perked up. "Fabia, once I make my move, it'll be up to you to hold them and cover for me."

"Wait, what move?", Fabia asked.

"This one!", Shun replied, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Storm Immersion!**"

Ingram's posture suddenly rightened, as a small twister immediately swirled around him. The twister was so thick with green winds, Ingram was invisible even to Aranaut. When the twister dissipated, Ingram was nowhere to be seen.

_Typhoon Ingram: 100+200=300, Aranaut: 100_

_Avior: 800-200=600, Linehalt: 700_

"Ok, what's your signal…", Fabia's voice trailed off once she saw that Shun, too, had disappeared. Quickly realizing her role, she used her Baku Pod to display another ability. "Aranaut, you know what to do! **Battle Gear Ability Activate! Battle Crusher Duke!**"

"Yes!", Aranaut yelled, the power glaring through him. The cannon over his shoulder unleashed a large beam of yellow energy, heading for Linehalt and Avior.

_Typhoon Ingram: 300, Aranaut: 100+500=600_

_Avior: 600, Linehalt: 700_

Linehalt was about to ascend, in order to dodge the blast, but he was then slashed into by something from behind. Momentarily forgetting Aranaut's attack, he turned around and swiped with his hand, but he connected with nothing.

It was at that moment the blast struck, forcing Linehalt into Avior, and forging them both to beat the blast.

"What happened?", Avior asked.

"Linehalt, Ingram's invisible!", Ren shouted.

"Great", Linehalt grumbled.

Right then, Avior's body jerked to the ground, as if he was tackled from above.

"We can't keep this up forever", Fabia murmured. "Hurry up, Shun."

Meanwhile, while Fabia, Aranaut and Ingram were fending off the Gundalians, Shun was entering the house where Ren was keeping his captives. As soon as he activated his ability, Shun had raced for the house where Ren was keeping the kids. Fortunately, Ren and Mason were too focused on the battle to notice him embarking to their "base".

After he entered the house, he scanned the room for any kind of traps. There was no sign of one. He pressed forward, finding the kids exactly where they were before, tired to a sport pillar. The kids all looked up to him, a couple crying in desperation.

"You're safe now", Shun said. Taking out a pocket knife, he continued: "Stay still."

"Ok", one of the kids said. They all, though, complied, keeping as still as possible.

Shun took his pocket knife and moved slowly. In one swift, but precise, motion, he cut the rope, freeing the kids.

"Thank you!", another of the young battlers cried, hugging Shun.

"There's a battle going on outside", Shun told them. "Until it's done, you're safer in here. Once it's finished, run to the right. I'll make sure they don't take you again."

"Yessir!", the kids said.

"They'll be too focused on the battle to notice you're free until it's too late. You can look at the battle. Once it's finished, I'll run toward them aggressively. That's your signal."

He might've said more, but the ground faintly shook beneath him. "I have to go. Do you understand what I said?"

"We understand", another child replied. "Thanks."

Shun then raced back the way he came, resembling a blur to everyone else.

Once he returned to his spot, he saw that nothing had changed in his opponents' expressions. Neither went to check on their kids. His plan worked.

"They're free?", Fabia asked.

Shun nodded. "Time to finish this!", he proclaimed loudly.

"We'll be the ones to finish this!", Ren exclaimed. He reached out with his right hand. "I'm tired of your cloak and dagger tricks! **Gate Card Open! Evil Clear!**"

When the Gate Card activated, the white how beneath seemed to counteract both Ingram's and Aranaut's latest abilities. Aranaut's Battle Gear lost its energy, and Ingram reappeared. Now visible, he was forced to pull back.

_Typhoon Ingram: 300-200=100, Aranaut: 600-500=100_

_Avior: 600+200=800, Linehalt: 700_

"No! Aranaut!", Fabia yelled.

"It's fine", Shun assured her. "Ingram and I still have a couple of tricks." His Baku Pod displayed another ability. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate! Battle Sabre Accelerate!**

With no warning at all, Ingram completely disappeared, moving too quickly for the eye to follow.

"Ren, how does this attack work?", Mason asked.

"Ingram's moving too quick to hit. He nullified our latest acility's effects. Now, who he'll transfer power from is up to him", Ren replied.

Suddenly, before he could even process it, Avior instinctively yelled in pain. Ingram was on his back, digging his knives into Avior's shell. All of that defensive prowess was made meaningless by Ingram's high speed attack.

_Typhoon Ingram: 100+400+300=800, Aranaut: 100+400=500_

_Avior: 800-300=500, Linehalt: 700-400=300_

"What?!", Mason questioned. "Avior!"

"Mason!", Avior yelled in a painted voice. His body almost immediately went to ball form, dropping to Mason's feet.

_Mason: 0%_

Ten took a step back in surprise. His face then hardened again, and he showed another ability over his Baku Pod. "We won't scare! **Battle Gear Ability Activate! Boomix Lock!**"

_Typhoon Ingram: 800-500=300, Aranaut: 500-500=0_

_Linehalt: 300_

The Battle Gear that Linehalt was holding fired a second massive blast of dark purple energy. Ingram easily fished it with his speed, but it continued ripping through the air, heading straight for Aranaut.

Aranaut's Battle Gear traded speed for firepower and defense. The firepower was useless, so Aranaut tried using the defensive aspect. That also turned out to be moot. Aranaut was forced to ball form by the force of the laser.

_Fabia: 0%_

Not allowing Ren to continue his attack, Shun's Baku Pod displayed another ability at Shun's bidding. "**Ability Activate! Storm Echo!**", Shun yelled.

Linehalt fired a third laser, this time directly at Ingram. To evade it, Ingram sink down into his shadow, successfully dodging the blast.

_Typhoon Ingram: 300_

_Linehalt: 300-400=0_

Linehalt tried to adjust his aim to lock on the formless shadow heading his way, but the cannon was too clunky, and the shadow was moving too fast. Befor he knew it, Ingram was right in front of him. In one slash, Linehalt was also forced to revert. His defeat left Ingram the last Bakugan standing.

_Ren: 0%_

Right after Ingram reverted, and his ball fell into Shun's hand, Shun himself charged Ren and Mason. To them, it looked like he was attacking.

But to the kids waiting inside, it was their signal. "Hurry!", one said. They all raced out, running in the Brawlers' direction like their lives depended on it.

"Escapees!", Mason said. He tried to run after them, but was suddenly flipped to the ground. A quick glance made it clear Shun was the one who did it.

"No!", Ren yelled, trying to table Shun, but Shun ducked and used Ren's own momentum to flip him into the gravel, too.

"He fights like a Neathian warrior", Mason groaned. Unable to get up, he just laid there.

Ren, though, did try to rise, only to see Shun airway with the kids, guiding them to the nearest police station. Ren laid back down, knowing he lost this round.

XXX

**Well, that's a chapter. I hope you enjoyed. If you did, be sure to follow or favorite the story. If you want to say anything, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Before I go, responses: **

**Alice Gehabich: I was planning to have Dan keep Ziperator. Won't be Neo Ziperator, because I'm not including the Element. I won't answer that other question. **

**Until next time, goodbye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**So, I'm sorry for any delays. My family was on a small vacation, so I couldn't write as frequently. Now, I'm back, and ready to continue. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters. **

XXX

Chapter 12: Final Effort

Ren and his team were currently hiding in an alleyway. The sky above was dark and starry, but the team itself was wide awake.

Zenet, the self appointed lookout, ran down from the end of the alley. "Coast is clear", she reported.

"How astute of you", Lena commented sarcastically. "Perhaps you'd like to inform us of the weather?"

"Cut the chatter", Ren said. "Unless you'd want to be caught by the local police?"

"Remind me why we can't go into Interspace and continue our fight?", Sid said, annoyed.

Ren grit his teeth with annoyance of his own. "Because once the Brawlers freed those kids, they called the authorities on us and blocked our Interspace accounts. If we came anywhere near an access point, we'd be arrested, and we would be unable to enter anyway."

"And whose fault is that?", Sid demanded. "The guys who lost those kids anyway!"

"They sent their top combatant sand a literal ninja", Ren shot back. "They were strategic in their deployments. And none of this would be a problem if _Zenet_ actually finished the mission!"

"It's not my fault!", Zenet protested. "I did everything she did! It's not my fault Contestir dropped to an overload!"

"You never suspected that Alice was leading you into a trap?", Ren asked Zenet. "You never thought the top tactic of the Brawlers would be able to out-think you, and just mindlessly copied everything she did?"

"Well, yeah!", Zenet said. "I mean, Evil Copy can't copy Battle Gear, but she doesn't have any! I thought it was pretty clever!"

"But you lost anyway", Mason cut in. "Look, we don't have time to argue. We can't get more hostages, because we can't get back into Interspace. That only leaves one option: intercepting them at their dimensional transporter system before they can get to Neathia."

Ren took that in, and nodded. "Yes. That could work!", he said. "We could ambush them and get Hydranoid!"

"If you know where it is", Lena said.

"I do know", Ren told her. "I even have coordinates." And, with a swipe on his Baku Pod, Ren sent the coordinates to the Moscow laboratory to the rest of his team.

Mason grinned at the situation. "Time to go."

"Not you", Ren said. "I'm doing this myself. You've only made this job more complicated.

"Then, what are we going to do?", Jesse inputted.

"Go back to Gundalia. You've done your part. It's my turn now."

Maine eyes widened. He was about to retort when he reconsidered his position. "...yes, sir", he finally growled.

In a single moment, a portal appeared, swallowing all five of the Gundalians and transporting them back to their home planet.

Once they were gone, Ren pulled out Linehalt. "You know what we have to do."

"And I'll give my all", Linehalt pledged. "Anything is better than that dungeon."

At that moment, a similar portal engulfed Ren, transporting him to the Gehabich lab.

XXX

It was hardly dawn In Wardington City. Alice, Fabia, Dan and Shun were outside, on the front "lawn" Marucho's house. In reality, it was a quarter mile long path passing through a forest, but Marucho called it a lawn.

"I think this house is bigger than Neathia's royal castle", Fabia awed, looking at the sun reflecting dome. "How much money could Marucho have?"

"This is nothing", Dan said. "If we had more time, we'd show you the inside."

"But we don't have time", Alice said. "What's taking Marucho so long, anyway?"

"He said he had some 'last minute business' to take care of before we went to Neathia", Shun said. "I'm not sure what he meant…"

As Shun's voice trailed off, Marucho ran through the front door, and up to the others.

"Ok. I'm ready", Marucho said. "Let's get going to Neathia."

"Very well", Fabia said. "Brawlers, do any you know of a dimensional transporter system on Earth?"

"There's one in my grandfather's lab", Alice said. Her expression darkened slightly at the mention.

Fabia's eyes widened in understanding. "I'm sorry", she said sympathetically.

"How did you-?", Alice asked.

"I know that look", Fabia said. "Loss."

"We _all_ know that look", Shun put in. "Gundalia won't be our first war."

"Not to interrupt, but we should probably get going", Dan said.

The others nodded, and Alice brought out her transporter card. In a flash of light, all five Brawlers were engulfed, instantly transported to a grassy field. Right next to the field was a small, log cabin and the Gehabich lab.

Once there, everyone took a moment to breathe. Fabia looked around the new area. "It seems… deserted", she said.

Alice took a few steps toward the larger building, the lab housing her dimensional transporter system. "This'll do the job", she assured Fabia. "Once we plug in the coordinates, we'll be at Neathia in no time."

"I can't allow that", another voice called out. Stepping out of the lab was the speaker.

"Ren", Alice regarded. "You're not welcome here."

"I'm sorry about my lack of mannerisms", Ren said. "But I have unfinished business with you, Alice."

"Where are your lackeys?", Shun asked.

"They're gone", Ren replied. "They failed their mission, so I sent them back. But you shouldn't worry about them."

"What do you want?", Alice demanded.

"I want a battle", Ren answered. "You and me. Let's settle this, once and for all."

"Then, you'll get out of the way?"

"Yes."

"Then let's get this over with", Hydranoid growled. "I've had enough of your annoyance. I won't hold back."

"That's good", Linehalt replied. "Because neither will I."

"Why should we sit this one out?", Fabia asked Ren. "If you're telling the truth, you're completely outnumbered."

"Fabia, I can take him", Alice said. "You'll probably want to save your energy if we're walking into an active battle. There's no sense in exhausting your Bakugan."

Fabia looked at Alice for a long moment. Then, she nodded and backed off, leaving Alice to deal with Ren.

The two Darkus battlers gazed at each other, Ren's look of masked desperation against Alice's look of determination. With a single second, both of their Baku Pods flashed multicolored light. Similar multicolored light expanded from the middle of the space between them, expanding in a circular formation.

As the field was prepared, time froze around the clearing. The birds overhead froze mid-air, as did the rustling leaves on the trees around them. Even the other Brawlers were caught in the time freeze.

"It's on", Shun notified. "Alice, he careful. I've fought Linehalt. He's powerful."

"Thanks", Alice replied.

"Are you ready to throw down, Hydranoid?", Linehalt taunted.

"More than you can realize", Hydranoid growled back.

"Then let's get busy!", Ren exclaimed, throwing down a Gate Card. "Gate Card, set!" As the Gate Card deployed, Ren immediately followed with Linehalt. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go, Darkus Linehalt!"

As he was called, Linehalt rose from a bright purple light. He spread his wings and ascended into the air, staying stationary after a second of ascension.

With that done, Alice took hold of Hydranoid and threw him in. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Darkus Blackout Hydranoid!"

Hydranoid then rose, his body cloaked in dark aura. As his five heads roared in unison, the dark aura disappeared, revealing his gaze, filled with battle readiness.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900_

_Linehalt: 900_

The two Darkus Bakugan glared at each other, monster against demon, each circling the other. Hydranoid's five heads snarled, while Linehalt's hands balled into fists. It was clear that both wanted to start the battle, butt neither wanted to give away an advantage by going first.

Eventually, Linehalt charged forward, surprising Hydranoid with his speed. Linehalt slammed into Hydranoid before the hydra could react, but Hydranoid's scaly defense protected Hydranoid from any meaningful damage.

Regardless, the two were locked in close quarters combat. Linehalt tried to punch Hydranoid with his right, but Hydranoid easily caught the strike with his left hand. Hydranoid's outer heads each lashed out, biting down on Linehalt's wings.

"Hey, let go! Let go!", Linehalt demanded, repeatedly punching Hydranoid. "Let me go!"

"You were the one who wanted to 'throw down', Linehalt", Hydranoid replied. "It's not my fault you can't keep up."

"We'll show you!", Ren yelled, finally utilizing an ability, which was shining over his Baku Pod. "**Ability Activate! Dark Saber!**"

Linehalt stopped hitting Hydranoid with his fists, instead using his right hand to form a blade of purple energy. Grasping the blade, Linehalt slashed at Hydranoid. The power of the attack forced Hydranoid to release Linehalt, though that only seemed to anger Hydranoid in the long run.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900-300=600_

_Linehalt: 900_

"Now, this is more like it", Linehalt jeered. He brought his blade down to Hydranoid, intent on doing lasting damage.

"Hold it!", Alice snapped, her Baku Pod displaying an ability. "**Ability Activate! Hyper Lash Impact!**"

With the speed of a fired bullet, Hydranoid's eight heads extended their miniature heads. Within a moment, the elastic necks wrapped around Linehalt, with four of them restraining his limbs by elbow and knees, two more wrapping around the wings, and the remaining two squeezing down on the hand holding the blade.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 600+400=1000_

_Linehalt: 900-300=600_

After a moment of squeezing, Linehalt's hand opened, dropping the blade. Those two mini heads then let go of the hand, repositioning themselves so the heads aimed right at Linehalt's chest.

"Open wide!", Hydranoid growled, as the mini heads opened up, firing beams of purple plasma at Linehalt at point-blank range.

Linehalt screamed as the beams struck, continuously damaging his efforts. He struggled against Hydranoid's grip, yet the rope-like mini heads maintained their grip. "Ren, do something!", he shouted.

"Don't worry, Linehalt!", Ren yelled, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Razen Breaker!**"

Linehalt's hands started generating dark purple lightning, soaks crackling. Though he couldn't put his hands together, his hands blasted the lightning at Hydranoid. The shock of the blast forced Hydranoid's mini heads to release Linehalt. Linehalt's soared away from Hydranoid, but collapsed, his wings were on a rested state, and he tried staying still.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1000_

_Linehalt: 600+400=1000_

"Linehalt!", Ren yelled in concern.

"I'll be fine", Linehalt groaned. "Everything hurts, but I'll be fine."

"Hydranoid's grasp did a number on him", Ren said. "Hey! What's with those dirty tactics! You could've seriously hurt Linehalt!"

"Like you care about foul play", Alice reprimanded. Her Baku Pod displayed another ability. "But since Linehalt's immobilized… **Ability Activate! Gazer Barrage!**"

Hydranoid's five mouths opened up, each forming an orb of purple energy within them. As soon as they were created, Hydranoid released them, sending them flying toward Linehalt. As soon as that was complete, Hydranoid repeated the process, forming and launching another five orbs. Hydranoid continued the cycle, obviously trying to overwhelm Linehalt.

"We can't stand idly by", Ren growled. His Baku Pod displayed another ability. "Linehalt, hang in there! **Ability Activate! Darkness Blizzard!**"

Linehalt took a quick stance, spreading oor his wings. Though it was with a clear wince, Linehalt sent forward a continuous storm of cold air, snow, and dark energy. As the orbs met the blizzard, they exploded immediately, protecting Linehalt from the assault. However, it was still a stalemate at best.

"Linehalt can't do this forever. He needs a break", Ren muttered to himself. He swiped his hands, signaling his move. "**Gate Card Open! Element Merge!**"

When the Gate Card opened, purple energy glared around the two combatants, though the energy surrounding Hydranoid began to diminish. The every went, on an overhead arc, to Linehalt, increasing his own aura. The new energy allowed Linehalt to take off, though he was still in clear pain. That pain, though, started to disappear. The influx of energy was speeding along Linehalt's recovery.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1000-200=800_

_Linehalt: 1000+200=1200_

"He's taking Hydranoid's energy to give Linehalt a second wind", Alice figured. "Hydranoid, we can't let Linehalt fully recover!"

"Then let's hurt him some more!", Hydranoid roared.

Alice's Baku Pod displayed another ability with Hydranoid's roar. "**Ability Activate! Havoc Trident!**", Alice announced.

Hydranoid's mouths all opened again, charging a single set of purple energy orbs. Hydranoid fired the orbs at Linehalt, who still was too hurt to properly dodge. The orbs then hit their mark, causing five explosions right on Linehalt.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 800_

_Linehalt: 1200-500=700_

The fierce of the explosions forced Linehalt backwards and down, almost crashing onto Ren. Right before he hit the ground, though, Linehalt reverted, his ball form dropping to Ren's feet.

_Ren: 80%_

As Hydranoid began to revert, flying toward Alice's hand, Ren knelt down to pick up Linehalt. "They blindsided us", he said. "Linehalt, stay on guard for the next round."

"I will", Linehalt agreed. "This won't happen again."

Alice, meanwhile, threw down her Gate Card immediately after catching Hydranoid's ball. "Gate Card, set!", she yelled. Then, she threw in Hydranoid. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Darkus Blackout Hydranoid!"

Hydranoid rose back into battle, screaming a deafening roar upon his arrival. The vibrations of the roar alone shook the ground itself.

"No rest for the weary", Ren muttered.

"I'm ok", Linehalt assured his partner. "Let's keep going."

"Ok. Get ready, Linehalt! Bakugan, brawl!", Ren yelled, throwing in Linehalt. "Bakugan, stand! Rise, Darkus Linehalt!"

As called upon, Linehalt ascended to the air, ready to combat Hydranoid again.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900_

_Linehalt: 900_

This time, Alice went first, her Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Havoc Trident!**", she yelled.

Just like before, Hydranoid's mouths opened up, forming a set of purple energy orbs. In unison, the five heads launched their orbs, sending them straight at Linehalt.

This time, both Ren and Linehalt were ready to defend. Ren's Baku Pod displayed another ability in response to the coming attack. "**Ability Activate! Dispel Closer!**", he shouted.

Just as the orbs were about to hit Linehalt, the demonic Bakugan's left hand shot out, creating a wormhole of dark energy. The wormhole easily absorbed the power of the Gove orbs, drawing them into Linehalt.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900_

_Linehalt: 900+500=1400_

"C'mon. You really thought I'd fall for the same trick twice?", Ren taunted Alice.

Alice didn't respond, simply analyzing the situation. _He obviously has a lot of defensive abilities_, she reasoned. _I'll have to wear him down._

"Well, if you're not going to say anything…", Ren said, his finger now pointing at Hydranoid. "Linehalt, let him have it!"

Linehalt's right hands suddenly glowed with dark purple energy. Linehalt shot a blast off that energy, powered by the absorbed attack, at Hydranoid. It was all the hydra could do to withstand his own redirected attack.

"He's starting to annoy me", Hydranoid grunted.

"Hydranoid, don't let up!", Alice encouraged, her Baku Pod displaying another ability. "**Fusion Ability Activate! Terminal Impact!**"

Hydranoid's heads charged another set of purple energy orbs, these ones twice the size of the previous ones. With malicious intent glaring in his eyes, he sent the orbs at Linehalt. "You're mine!", he roared ferociously.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900+400=1300_

_Linehalt: 1400-400=1000_

"I doubt that", Linehalt sniped. "Ren? Let's go."

In reply, Ren's Baku Pod displayed another ability. "Ok, Linehalt", Ren smirked. "**Ability Activate! Bolting Vibra!**"

Right before Hydranoid's orbs could hit Linehalt, the horns on his head sent out a blast of purple lightning. The lightning went through the orbs, exploding them all before they could make contact with their target.

The lightning then surged forward, hiring Hydranoid before he could react. Hydranoid was forced to bear the electric attack.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1300-400-300=600_

_Linehalt: 1000+400=1400_

"Hydranoid, hang on!", Alice pleaded.

As the lightning finished its course through Hydranoid, he stopped to a knee, snarling art Linehalt as he got back up.

"And now, to finish you off", Ren said, pressing several buttons on his Baku Pod. Purple electrons appeared and assembled a Battle Gear.

"_Ready: Boomix_", the Baku Pod reported.

"Battle Gear… Boost!", Ren shouted, throwing the device toward Linehalt.

_Now!_, Alice thought. She reached out with her hand and called out: "**Gate Card Open! Gridlock!**"

The Gate Card opened right as the Battle Gear connected with Linehalt. Instead of the Battle Gear manifesting on Linehalt, he got caught in a sudden explosion, forcing him to the ground.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 600_

_Linehalt: 1400-500=900_

"What the?!", Ren exclaimed.

"Command Card Gridlock", Alice said. "It prevents any and all Bakugan from using their Battle Gear. And, if you try to use it, it takes power away from the Bakugan it's put on."

"Well, that doesn't scare us!", Ren yelled. "C'mon, Linehalt! Show them what you've got!"

"Strong boasting", Alice noted. "But you've lost your momentum." Her Baku Pod displayed another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Blackout Trident!**"

Hydranoid's heads now prepared a new yuppie of energy orb, prior and black in color, and set his sights on Linehalt. With a moment to charge his energies, Hydranoid released the orbs, once again firing straight at Linehalt.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 600+500=1100_

_Linehalt: 900-500=400_

"Oh, yeah?", Ren said, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "Try this! **Ability Activate! Dark Javelin!**"

Linehalt quickly created a trident with dark energy. The energy solidified in the hilt, but the three prongs remained as energy. Gripping his new weapon, Linehalt slashed at each of the orbs, creating five consecutive explosions.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1100-400=700_

_Linehalt: 400+400=800_

"Did we get him?", Hydranoid asked. The explosions had created a smokescreen, making Linehalt's fate uncertain for both him and his battler.

"I'm not sure…", Alice replied. "Stay focused, Hydranoid. This might not be over yet."

As if on cue, the smoke cleared, revealing Linehalt's condition. Linehalt was upright, gripping his spear with one hand. Linehalt looked as ready to battle as ever.

"But… how?!", Hydranoid demanded. "They deflected my attack?!"

"No mercy, Linehalt!", Ren shouted. "Attack!"

Linehalt soared forward with his trident, ready to strike. When he got close enough, he slashed with his weapon. Hydranoid raised his arm, blocking the slash, but then Linehalt pulled back and stabbed Hydranoid's chest.

That impact did the trick, forcing Hydranoid to ball form, and that ball dropped to Alice's feet. Linehalt then reverted, flying into Ren's hands.

_Alice: 80%_

This time, it was Alice who knelt to retrieve her Bakugan. "Are you going to be ok, Hydranoid?", she asked. "That looked like a hard hit."

"I can't believe Linehalt got me", Hydranoid grumbled. He sounded fine, only miffed at how the second round turned out.

"We've handled worse than this, Hydranoid", Alice reminded him. "We'll be fine, Hydranoid. We're not out yet."

On the other side of the field, Ren was smiling at Linehalt. "Good work, Linehalt", he said. "Now, we finish them off."

"I'm ready to fight", Linehalt replied.

"Gate Card, set!", Ren shouted, throwing down his Gate Card.

This time, Alice and Ren threw their Bakugan simultaneously. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!", they yelled.

At the exact same time, both Hydranoid and Linehalt rose upon the field, taking battle stances. Both looked raring to start the combat.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900_

_Linehalt: 900_

To start the battle and finish it decisively, Alice had her Baku Pod display two abilities, one on top of the other. "**Double Ability Activate! Gazer Barrage, plus Hyper Lash Impact!**", she shouted.

Hydranoid took only a moment to prepare his attack. His heads opened, charging up orbs of purple energy. After firing them, Hydras then formed another set of five orbs and fired it. Then, he repeated the process.

At the same time, his right wings extended their miniature heads, which charged purple energy. Right as the Gazer Barrage started, the mini heads fired blasts of purple energy in rapid fire. Hydranoid continued the cycle relentlessly, obviously trying to overwhelm Linehalt.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900+400+400=1700_

_Linehalt: 900-400-300=200_

Ren's eyes widened in horror at the incoming assault. Taking short, rapid breaths, he used his Baku Pod to display two abilities himself. "**Double Ability Activate! Dark Javelin, plus Razen Breaker!**", he yelled.

Linehalt took that as his cue, creating a trident with dark energy. The spear was comprised of purple energy, but the hilt looked normal. Right when he grasped it, Linehalt pointed the tip at the incoming barrage and sent a blast of purple lightning at it through the three prongs.

The lightning sailed through and destroyed several oid the assault, but was ultimately no match. After the lightning the collision, the barrage continued toward Linehalt.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1700-400=1300_

_Linehalt: 200+400+400=1000_

"It's not enough!", Ren gasped. He thrusted his hand out, signifying his next move. "**Gate Card Open! Healing Up!**"

When the Gate Card opened, Linehalt was engulfed in a purple aura. His power level was rising right when the barrage hit. His newfound power asked Linehalt to withstand the assault, but he was forced backwards, landing behind the laboratory.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1300_

_Linehalt: 1000+300=1300_

"We're even", Ren said.

"Linehalt didn't look so good", Alice noted. "You did good last round, but you're outmatched. Surrender."

"So your Neathian friends can lock me up as a war criminal?", Ren demanded. "No! I refuse to accept that! I won't let you imprison us!"

Linehalt seemed to respond to Ren's anger, standing back up and flying at Hydranoid. When he connected, Hydranoid almost lost his footing and had to take a step back, due to the force of Linehalt's sudden attack.

"We won't let you win!", Ren shouted, his Baku Pod displaying another two holographic abilities. "**Double Ability Activate! Dark Saber, plus Fusion Ability Twist Bow!**"

Linehalt flew upward to gain some distance from Hydranoid. Both his hands created blades of purple energy. Linehalt pulled back south both hands, sending both blades flying at Hydranoid.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1300-300-200=800_

_Linehalt: 1300_

Alice's Baku Pod simply displayed one ability from her Baku Pod. "**Ability Activate! Chaos Omega!**", she shouted.

Hydranoid's ten eyes shined maliciously, as the hydra knew what was about to happen. His body became cloaked in a dark aura, thick enough that he couldn't even be made out. The purple blades struck the aura, only to be destroyed instantly.

At the same time, the dark aura seeped into the Gate Card, dimming it. The purple glow on Linehalt disappeared, leaving him to struggle to stay on his feet.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 800+300+200=1300_

_Linehalt: 1300-300=1000_

In the meantime, Alice and Hydranoid prepared themselves for Ren's Battle Gear. Both liked ready to finish the battle.

"No. They nullified my abilities and Gate Card", Ren muttered. "We'll have to try the Battle Gear."

"Ren, no. They'll be expecting that!", Linehalt protested.

"We've tried everything else!", Ren yelled. "We can't lose this battle!"

"And we won't", Linehalt growled. He started to glow in a new purple glow, this one… darker. "Hydranoid, time for you to meet your fate!"

For once, Alice was completely off guard. She stayed detecting something she hadn't felt since Naga's defeat: pure negative energy. And Linehalt was the source.

Pebbles started to rise, being drawn toward Linehalt. Linehalt's eyes glowed pure black. A massive boom starting pulsating, with Linehalt being the source.

Ren's eyes widened again, only it seemed to be less horror, and more wonder. He checked his Baku Pod, which then showed a new ability. Deciding to try it and see what hastened, he raised his Baku Pod. "**Ability Activate!**", he shouted.

The pulsating power around Linehalt intensified, as did the aura of negative energy. The usually green jewel on Linehalt's chest now glowed pure black, preparing to fire a blast beyond all of Linehalt's previous limits.

Alice's composition quickly returned as she analyzed the new threat. Speedily picking a course of action, her Baku Pod displayed another ability, her desperate counter. "**Ability Activate! Chaos Armageddon!**", she yelled.

Hydranoid's mouths opened once more, this time launching five blasts of dark purple energy. The five blasts went side by side toward Linehalt, who still hadn't fired his own attack.

"Linehalt?", Ren asked.

"This… so much… _power_", Linehalt grunted. The power around him was pulsating more powerfully than ever. "Don't know… if I can control…"

"No. NO!", Ren yelled. "Linehalt, hang in th-"

Ren was cut off when the power around Linehalt exploded, with a blast radius that covered the whole field. Both Linehalt and Hydranoid were engulfed in the explosion, and were hidden from their battlers.

"Hydranoid!", Alice yelled.

"Linehalt!", Ren shouted.

As the explosion dissipated, neither Bakugan could be seen. A huge crater was there, showing cracked bedrock, but neither Bakugan could be seen.

Hoping desperately that Hydranoid was alright, Alice immediately transported herself into the crater and began looking. Ren, as well, jumped down without regard to his own safety. After minutes of their searching, they both found their Bakugan, in ball form.

"Hydranoid?", Alice asked.

"I'm here", he groaned. "That was… ow. I've never felt power like that."

"Yeah", Alice agreed. "So that was Linehalt's unbridled power."

The two watched as Ren broke down, crying in relief, then transported himself and Linehalt away.

"He's retreating?", Hydranoid asked.

"I'd bet", Alice replied. "An attack like that was leagues beyond anything Linehalt could do before. And, I'm pretty sure that attack failed. Linehalt probably took as much damage as you, maybe more."

"Hey! Alice?", Alice heard Shun yell.

"Time's resuming", she said. "I guess this battle really _is_ over." She used her transporter card to teleport to the top of the crater, up to three Brawlers.

They all looked shocked at what they saw before them.

"Alice, what happened here?", Marucho asked in a small voice.

"_Linehalt_ happened", Alice replied. "He unleashed that forbidden power he said he had."

"Wait", Fabia cut in. "You never said Linehalt was a Dark Bakugan."

"Dark Bakugan?", Dan sled, confused about everything that was being discussed.

"A breed of Gundalian Bakugan, with a forbidden power beyond any other Bakugan", Fabia told him. "Neathians haven't seen any in the war, so we assumed it was simply a story."

"That doesn't matter now", Shun said. "Alice, how's Hydranoid?"

"Battered, but he'll be ok", Alice replied. "But we have to go now. Ren's out of the way."

After a second of teleporter card, the Brawlers were inside the laboratory. Aside from a few cracks in the walls, it looked undamaged.

"I can't believe this place is still standing, with the punishment outside", Dan marveled.

"That's because Klaus offered to reinforce the building with military grade armor. As Bakugan proof as possible", Alice said. "A way of ensuring the dimensional transporter system would still be operational. A nuke couldn't break this place now."

"Thanks for that", Marucho commented.

Alice went up to the transporter system, and began naming the controls. The lights in the D.T. system lit up.

"Fabia, can you put in the coordinates?", Alice requested.

"Sure", Fabia replied, walking up to the console. After pressing several buttons on the console, and double and triple checking the accuracy, Fabia nodded to Alice.

A moment later, Alice activated the machine. The glass doors opened, and a portal opened where they opened.

"Hydranoid, how are you doing now?", Alice asked.

"I can't say I've taken worse", Hydranoid admitted. "But I could still go another round."

"We may need your strength on the other side", Alice noted.

"I'll be ok", Hydranoid promised.

Then, as one, the Brawlers jumped into the portal, bound for Neathia.

XXX

**And that's it. I hope you enjoyed. If you did, be sure to follow or favorite the story. If you want to say anything, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Before I go, responses: **

**Alice Gehabich: I'm not saying who Coredem's partner will be, or if Ren or Mason's team will be redeemed. Sorry for any confusion. **

**Mememe: remember the horrors Alice experienced. This isn't the Alice from the anime anymore. But, still, I get your point. She's kinda o.o.c. Also, I'm not shipping Alice and Fabia. Romance is my Achilles heel. **

**Until next time, goodbye! **

**P.S. Yes, I'm evil. I know. I bet you were thinking Alice would trash Ren. Well, she didn't. **


	13. Chapter 13

**So, I've returned. With a new chapter. Sorry for any delays. Let's get this going. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters. **

XXX

Chapter 13: Welcome to Neathia

Ren was in Emperor Barodius's throne room, alongside Mason, Sid, Zenet, Lena and Jesse. The six Gundalians were on their knees, heads bowed in the direction of the Emperor.

"So, tell me", Emperor Barodius said, his voice showing aggravation. "I gave you all the time in the world. How, exactly, did you fail in your very simple objective?"

"We couldn't have known that the Neathian Princess would arrive and run everything", Mason said in a desperate voice. "It's not our fault, sire!"

"I don't want excuses!", Barodius snapped. "This job was your second chance. Your team does not get another!"

"Don't blame them, sir", Ren said.

"What?", Barodius questioned.

"It was my plan, through and through", Ren said. "I dismissed them to battle the Hydranoid one on one. And _I_ was in charge of this assignment. Blame me."

"As you wish", Barodius growled. "Mason. You and your team are dismissed."

"Yes, sire", Mason replied, flashing Ren a grateful look. Then, he and the others left, placing Ren kneeling at the Emperor's throne.

"So, you challenged the Hydranoid one on one?", Barodius asked Ren rhetorically. "I'd think an opponent like that would warrant holding nothing back."

"It would", Ren agreed.

"Why, then, did you not use Linehalt's forbidden power?", Barodius asked Ren. "That would have finished the battle immediately!"

"It did", Ren responded agree a moment of contemplation.

"I'm sorry?", Barodius questioned.

"The battle ended when Linehalt released his forbidden power", Ren stated. "It gave us the advantage, but we couldn't control or channel it. Not properly, at least. The resulting explosion turned the battle into a draw."

Barodius's eyes narrowed. "Is that so?", Barodius asked.

Ren nodded. "Linehalt wasn't ready to channel that kind of power yet. He hasn't stirred since that battle."

"I see…", Barodius trailed off, deep in thought. At first, he was planning to return Ren to his prison, but now that he heard that Linehalt's power has unlocked.

"It seems Linehalt hasn't battled enough Bakugan yet. He has the capability of controlling his power, as the rest of his kind did", he finally told Ren. "I'm putting you on a period of training. You are to battle Gundalia's strongest battlers until Linehalt can properly control his power."

"Then, I'm not being imprisoned again?", Ren asked.

"Fail me again, and you will be", Barodius threatened. "For now, you show promise! I'd be a fool to just lock you away, again. And do you take me for a fool?"

"No sir", Ren replied.

"You're dismissed."

Ren scurried to his feet and walked out of the throne room, silently counting his blessings.

Meanwhile, Barodius pressed a button on his armrest, activating his communications array. Five holographic screens appeared in front of him, all together showing his top lieutenants.

"You called, sir?", Nurzak asked.

"Of course, we are ready to assist you in any way", the female, Kazarina, pledged.

"Very good", Barodius said. "The Brawlers are now on their way to Neathia, as you are aware."

"Then it's time to get serious", Gill responded. "We've been attacking the Neathians one by one, wearing down their defenses. That won't work anymore. It's time for a coordinated assault on the First Shield."

"Exactly", Barodius replied. "Twelve Orders, prepare your battalions. It's time to attack!"

XXX

Alice, Shun, Marucho, Fabia and Dan jumped out of the portal they entered. The humans in the group looked at their surroundings, while Fabia watched with an amused expression.

"You don't have buildings like these on Earth, do you?", she asked, of course knowing they didn't.

"It's beautiful", Dan exclaimed.

They were looking at skyscrapers made entirely of a crystalline material. A city of diamonds. As they looked, they saw three layers of multicolored domes over the city.

"I'm guessing this is your capitol", Shun supposed.

"It is", Fabia replied. "Before the war, all of Neathia was this beautiful. Now, we're losing ground."

"That won't happen now", Marucho said. "We're here to help."

"So, now that we're here, what's next?", Alice asked.

"I'll take you to my sister. She'll want to see you", Fabia replied, leading the Brawlers to the central spire.

After a near half hour of walking, to the palace and through it, the five found themselves facing a crystal and golden door, guarded by two Neathian guards. These guards were clothed in white robes, holding crystal spears.

"Princess Fabia?", one guard asked.

"Yes", Fabia confirmed.

"Sorry, almost didn't recognize you in that disguise", the other guard said. "Go on ahead."

Fabia nodded, pushing the for open and loading the Brawlers inside. The Brawlers took a moment to examine the room. It was adorned with fancy and expensive metals, with windows on every wall. Then the Brawlers looked at Fabia's sister.

"Meet my sister, Queen Serena of Neathia", Fabia introduced. "Serena, these are the greatest battlers from the world they come from. Meet the Bakugan Battle Brawlers."

The Queen was wearing white and pale yellow robes, with sizable diamond-shaped earrings. Her blue hair was adorned with a small crystal crown. Her green eyes analyzed the Brawlers as they now met.

"Should we bow?", Dan asked.

"That is unnecessary, Brawlers", Queen Serena replied. "I am grateful that you have come so quickly to our aid. Without your support, this war would be all but lost. I just hope that it will be enough."

"We will give everything we have to the defense of Neathia", Shun promised. "This isn't our first war with stakes beyond competitive ranking. Gundalia is a hostile force that we will do everything we can to push back."

"Not only that, but the Gundalians just callously use Bakugan as weapons of war!", Marucho shouted. "They just attack without regard for life or peace. You can count on us to help!"

"You do know that, to combat them, you will also use your Bakugan as weapons of war", Serena noted. "What, then, is the difference between you and them?"

"They use their Bakugan for attack and destruction", Alice answered, remembering her recent battle against Linehalt. "We are battling to defend your home."

Serena took a moment to process that answer. "Not the answer I would have given", she admitted. "Still, it shows thoughtfulness. I daresay your fresh perspectives could be invaluable."

"That question was a test?", Alice asked.

"It makes sense", Shun said. "You probably want battlers with the right mindset for a war. My question is: why are they attacking you?"

"We don't really know", Serena replied. "We've done nothing to provoke them. They just attacked out of nowhere."

"I have a theory", Marucho said. "Earth's history has a lot of tyrannical despots who only see power and influence as a means to get more power and influence. Maybe the Gundalian leadership is just trying to build an empire."

"That sounds about right", Fabia replied. "Emperor Barodius has been wearing down our defenses bit by bit. When I left, our line had retreated to 15 miles away from the First Shield."

"And now, they've reached the First Shield", Serena said. "Another attack, and they might break through."

"How many shields do you have?", Marucho asked.

"Three, in total", Fabia answered. "Each one is five miles away from the next. If they fall, our defenses won't stand a chance against the Gundalian onslaught. Our Bakugan will be taken, and our people enslaved."

"That'll never happen", Dan promised. "We won't let that happen!"

Fabia walked up to her sister and whispered something to her ear.

"I understand", Serena told her. "Dan, Fabia has told me you prefer to battle with a Pyrus Ziperator?"

"Yeah, that's right", Dan said.

"We currently have one that's in need of a partner", she said. Serena threw a Bakugan toward Dan, who caught it.

Dan looked at the Bakugan, which eventually opened, showing a Ziperator. "Hello", the Ziperator said. "Are you my new battler?"

"Yup", Dan confirmed. "My name is Dan. Dan Kuso. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, Dan", Ziperator replied. "I hope we'll be a good team together."

"Good?", Dan said. "We'll be great! We'll blow those Gundalians out of the water!"

"You have a lot of enthusiasm", Ziperator said. "To a successful partnership."

Once that was said, a red light flickered on and off, repeatedly, alongside an alarm.

"What's going on?", Serena asked a technician.

"The First Shield is under attack!", the technician replied. A holo screen appeared showing six black airships, the lading one significantly larger than the others.

"All six at once?!", Serena said in alarm. "They've always gone one at a time!"

"They know we arrived on Neathia", Alice reasoned. "They know that they can't afford to pay around anymore."

"I'll lead you guys to the transporter room", Fabia told the other Brawlers.

"Alice, you go on ahead", Shun said. "Use your transporter card."

"Ok", Alice replied. "I'll hold them off for as long as I can." Alice took out her card from her pocket, and used it to teleport out of the room. The other Brawlers then raced out, going to the transporter room of the palace.

XXX

Barodius was on his capitol ship, looking down on the landscape. In response to his coming armada, the Neathian defenses had engaged their Bakugan: multiple samples of the sprightly dragonic Ziperator, the scorpion like Lumitroid, the four legged, armoured Fangoid and the avian Raptorix, almost all Haos Attribute.

Holo screens to his Twelve Orders were on the wall to his right. They were all silent, awaiting his command.

"Send out the soldiers", Barodius commanded. "It's time to attack. Show no mercy."

"As you command, my Emperor", Gill replied, representing the other four.

After they decided that, multiple rock pillars on the surface became the transporting spot for all six Gundalian battalions. The soldiers were in gray battle armor, showing they were ready for battle.

"Bakugan, brawl!", the soldiers yelled at once, throwing their legions of Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand!"

At once, the Gundalian army's Bakugan appeared on the battlefield, separating into six different battalions.

One group was full of red arachnid Bakugan with hard shells over their heads, several spider-like legs, and a laser cannon on their foreheads. These were Pyrus Spidaro.

Another was full of brown, lizard like Bakugan with sharp claws and sharp teeth ready to bite. These were Subterra Glotronoid.

Another group was of green airborne Bakugan with small heads and wings, at least compared to their huge, circular bellies, which had hexagonal designs on them. These were Ventus Buz Hornix.

Another group was of yellow Bakugan shaped like motorcycles, racing around the area without drivers. These were Haos Ramdol.

Another group was comprised of blue aquatic Bakugan that looked like giant swordfish, with an orange "nose", speeding through the rivers like missiles. These were Aquos Megarus.

The final battalion was made up of dark purple Bakugan that were very snake-like, with an elastic, rope like body, and a mouth that opened to show a smaller mouth within it. These were Darkus Snapzoid.

All in all, the Neathians were outnumbered six to one. Their commanding officer, Captain Elright, looked at the incoming force and sighed. He then addressed his men. "ARE YOU GOING TO LET THEM INTO OUR HOMES?!", he demanded.

"NO, SIR!", the Castle Knights shouted.

"ARE YOU GOING TO GIVE IN?!"

"NO, SIR!"

"THEN GIVE THEM HELL TO PAY!"

"SIR, YES SIR!"

With that really, the battle began. The Neathian Bakugan started firing their strongest attacks at the legion of Gundalian Bakugan. The barrage actually pushed them back, momentarily holding them down. Several Bakugan from each battalion were struck and defeated.

Barodius looked on the battle with an amused grin. "The vermin are fighting back", he noted.

"It'll amount to nothing", Gill promised. "Their defense is too small to stop us. They'll fall."

True to Gill's word, the Gundalian Bakugan started firing back. It was suddenly clear which side had the advantage. Even from a long distance, the Gundalian Bakugan were more accurate than the Neathian. The Gundalian counterattack left many of the defenders forced to ball form.

Once the main body of Neathian Bakugan were forced off the field, a barrage of lasers of all colors started pummeling the First Shield, weakening it severely. The multicolored light started dimming as the barrage continued.

Elright saw the Shield's condition and knew he had to hold out. Directing his Raptorix, Elright's Baku Pod displayed an ability. "**Ability Activate! Hyatt Spinner!**", he shouted.

Raptorix responded, soaring into the enemy army without fear. He started to spin his body, becoming encased in yellow energy as he plowed into the army.

Raptorix targeted the airborne Buz Hornix, trying to take down the Gundalian air support. With his last stand, he took down five of the Buz Hornix before the swarm all focused their attacks on him.

"Elright… forgive me!", Raptorix streaked as the barrage overcame his defenses, making him revert, as well.

As Raptorix dropped to his feet, Elright looked around. Within minutes, his force had been decimated. Only a handful of Bakugan were still on the field, and their number was decreasing rapidly.

And then, the Gundalian army resumed pounding the First Shield relentlessly. With the damage it had already sustained, the dome only lasted a few seconds before holes started getting punctured. The Shield then dissolved after that.

"They got the First Shield! Not good", Elright muttered. "All right. Everyone, fall back! We aren't going to win here!"

As he said that, a figure materialized in front of Elright. He looked and saw an orange haired female humanoid, with brown eyes and beige skin.

Her species was alien to Elright, but he felt that he had seen her before. "Do I know you?", he asked.

"No", Alice responded. "But I'm here to help."

"They just destroyed the First Shield", Elright told her. "We could barely hold off one battalion, but all six are here now. They're unstoppable!"

"Looks like we'll have to prove you wrong", a Darkus Bakugan said in Alice's shoulder. "I'm ready, Alice."

Alice nodded, taking hold of Hydranoid, and throwing him in. "Bakugan, brawl!", she yelled. "Bakugan, stand! Darkus Blackout Hydranoid!"

As the Bakugan hit the floor, a small shockwave resulted, momentarily stopping the Gundalian advance. Their Bakugan watched curiously as the new contender appeared.

Hydranoid rose into battle, with five growling heads, eight large wings, five spiked tails and a scaly underbelly. Each head had a purple horn and two red eyes.

Barodius, on his perch, perked up when he witnessed Hydranoid's arrival. "Well, well. The Hydranoid", he chuckled. "Let's see what you can do."

At the same time, Elright realized where he saw Alice from. "You're that battler Fabia went to recruit", he said. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"So do I", Alice admitted. "Get your men out of here and regroup. Hydranoid and I will hold them off."

"I'll do my best", Elright promised. He ran back toward the Second Shield, his soldiers following his lead. Soon, Hydranoid and Alice were alone against the enemy army.

Back up his ship, Gill now just realized that none of his army's Bakugan had attacked Hydranoid yet. Angered, he swiped his arm and then pointed at Hydranoid. "Well, don't just stand there! It's only one Bakugan! Tear him apart!"

With that command, the Gundalian army initiated their barrage once again, this time all going for Hydranoid. Lasers from Bakugan of all Attributes were heading his way, yet Hydranoid stood his ground.

As Alice stood hers. This was the moment everything since the end of the Annihilator led to. This wasn't a battle, nor was this a fair fight. It was them two, Alice and Hydranoid, versus a hostile army.

She knew she didn't have to beat them. She only had to hold them until the other Brawlers arrived. With that knowledge, she had her Baku Pod display two abilities at once, one atop the other. "**Double Ability Activate!**", she yelled. "**Gazer Barrage, plus Hyper Lash Impact!**"

Hydranoid took only a moment to prepare his attack. His heads opened, charging up orbs of purple energy. After firing them, Hydras then formed another set of five orbs and fired it. Then, he repeated the process.

At the same time, his right wings extended their miniature heads, which charged purple energy. Right as the Gazer Barrage started, the mini heads fired blasts of purple energy in rapid fire.

The storm of incoming attacks met Hydranoid's barrage in the space between the two sides. The continuous collisions created a massive smokescreen, hiding the winning side of the battle from everyone.

In his perch, Barodius was interested to see who would win. "I wonder exactly what you are capable of", he said. "Let's find out."

Suddenly, as soon as the smoke was formed, purple orbs and people beams burst through, breaking the stalemate. Hydranoid's barrage pummeled the Gundalian army, and for the first time in the war, their advance was halted.

A series of purple explosions rocked the Gundalian army. Then, slowly at first, the Bakugan army reverted, forced off the battlefield.

The remaining Bakugan, their numbers cut in half, managed to create domes of colored energy to endure the barrage. Their shields, now under combatant stress from Hydranoid's relentless assault, now left the Bakugan army completely unable to fire back in an effort to withstand Hydranoid.

The shields only lasted another 30 seconds at most, however, before shattering, leaving the Bakugan they protected defeated, as well.

On his ship, Gill's eyes widened in disbelief. "Impossible. They couldn't have!", he retorted.

"I think I understand why Mason and his team were having such trouble with this creature", Kazarina sympathized. "His powers truly _are_ almost on a par with those of Dharak."

"We can't let this Bakugan halt our advance", the green robed one, Airzel, said. "If our army cannot beat this Bakugan, we must take action immediately!"

"It may be our best chance, Emperor", Nurzak now advised. "A combined attack is our best chance."

"Then that is what we'll do", Barodius decided. "Twelve Orders, attack! It's time to bring down Hydranoid, then continue our assault!"

"Hahaha! This'll be fun!", the orange haired Gundalian, Stoica, replied. "I never get to battle someone who can really take it."

On the ground, Alice and Hydranoid were still ready to fight, scanning the area for any struggling Bakugan to blast. There were none.

"I think that's it", Hydranoid told Alice. "That was almost disappointing."

"You hit them hard, fast and without relent", Alice reminded her Bakugan. "Still, that was too easy."

As that was said, six figures soared in the closest pillar to the two. Each was Gundalian, clothed in royal robes with colors among all six Attributes.

"I _had_ to say that", Alice muttered. "I suppose you're Gundalia's strongest?"

"And you'll soon see why, girl", the red robed Gundalian projected. Throwing his Bakugan, he continued: "My name is Gill, and this is my Bakugan! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

From a red flash, the first new Bakugan arose. Mostly red in color, the shape was that of an armoured samurai, with yellow head blades. His green eyes flashed mercilessly as a yellow shuriken gleaned on his back. His arrival sparked a small firestorm around him.

"Rise, Pyrus Krakix!", Gill announced.

The next to go was a green robed Gundalian with a leaner figure than the rest. Jumping into the air, he threw his Bakugan and proclaimed: "My name is Airzel, and I stand by my General, Master Gill! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

From midair, the Bakugan thrown appeared. The figure was that of a humanoid, except with the large wings of a bird. The face was that of a Chinese Dragon. The color was green, except for flowing red hair.

"Rise, Ventus Stirkeflier!", Airzel announced, safely landing on Strikeflier's shoulder.

"It's about time I join I the battle!", Strikeflier groaned. "I needed to stretch my legs!"

The next to go was the smallest of the six. A blue robed Gundalian with long orange hair, not unlike Alice's. Throwing his Bakugan towards the nearby river. "You can call me Stoica, and now you can meet my friend! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

The Bakugan that rose was one from nightmares. It was a gigantic blue insect, with fractured yellow eyes, massive blue claws, and mandibles replacing a mouth.

"Arise, Aquos Lythirus!", Stoica ordered.

"HAHAHA! You're doomed!", Lythirus predicted.

The next to go was the only female in the group, with blue skin, blonde hair, and pink and yellow robes. "You shall call me Kazarina, worm. And this is my prized Bakugan!", she called out, throwing her Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

Another Bakugan rose, good time from a yellow flash. This one was almost completely white, resembling a vicious dog. His eyes were red, and her had six diamond shaped tails. The Bakugan howled with his arrival.

"Destroy them, Haos Lumagrowl!", Kazarina commanded.

"As you wish, Mistress Kazarina!", Lumagrowl agreed.

For the moment, the last to go was the elder of the group, an orange haired Gundalian with a mustache and beard, wearing a brown cloak. "You can refer to me as Nurzak, young one", he said. Throwing his Bakugan, he continued. "I expect you to live up to the reputation you've built for yourself. Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

The next Bakugan to rise did so from a brown flash. The Bakugan looked like a brown, bipedal bull, with metallic horns and saws all around his body. The bull roared upon his arrival.

"Subterra Sabator, attack!", Nurzak roared.

"I'm gonna bury you, freak!", Sabator yelled.

"Sir, there's no need to trouble yourself with this vermin", Gill told his emperor, the only one who hasn't engaged their Bakugan yet. "The Twelve Orders are more than capable of dealing with him."

"You mirror my thoughts exactly, Gill", Barodius agreed. "Take down this insignificant pest. They're beneath me."

"Then get off your high horse!", Hydranoid growled. "Your bodyguards won't save you."

"Hydranoid, stay focused", Alice pleaded with her Bakugan. "It's a five on one battle. We'll have to concentrate."

"Got it", Hydranoid agreed. Each head focused on an enemy Bakugan, growling menacingly, but Hydranoid knew he was severely outgunned. "Get ready to hurt. Badly."

Alice quickly shouted out an ability, her Baku Pod flashing the ability at the same time. "**Ability Activate! Havoc Trident!**", she announced.

Hydranoid's mouths opened up, all creating an orb of purple energy. At once, the five heads released their orbs, each one going to one of the opposing Bakugan.

"Well, they can certainly multitask", Gill chuckled. His own Baku Pod displayed an ability to respond for Krakix. "**Ability Activate! Samurai Shield!**"

Right before the orbs Hydranoid launched could reach their targets, Krakix took a step forward, extending his arms. A circular plate of transparent red energy appeared in front of the five targets, intercepting the orbs and destroying them all.

"What?", Hydranoid growled.

"Ha! So you can dish out some pain", Stoica jeered. His Baku Pod displayed an ability. "But can you _take_ the pain? **Ability Activate! Acid Bath!**"

Lythirus started laughing uncontrollably, then aiming his had at Hydranoid. The mandibles shot a blast of bubbles his way. A few bubbles landed on the floor, leaving craters where they landed.

"Those bubbles are acidic!", Alice realised. Her Baku Pod flashed an ability. "Hydranoid, get ready! **Ability Activate! Deathly Enforcement!**"

Hydranoid's body was quickly covered in an aura of dark energy, covering his shape. The acidic bubbles hit the aura, but were unable to break through the aura. Hydranoid was protected from that attack.

Nurzak went immediately after, using his Baku Pod to display his own ability. "**Ability Activate! Brute Cam Wilder!**", he shouted.

"As you command, Nurzak", Sabator pledged. The drills and saws on his body all started whirring, giving Sabator new speed and momentum. Sabator attempted to charge Hydranoid, but the hydra took off into the air to avoid him.

"If you think you can reach me, you're just full of bull", Hydranoid sniped. "Now, who's next?"

Kazarina smirked, her Baku Pod shining an ability. "Your overconfidence will be your downfall! **Ability Activate! Acadia Sword!**"

With a bestial howl, Lumagrowl flexed his six tails. Each One started glowing yellow, firing a barrage of glowing yellow knives. The knives, at first going straight up, shifted their course to aim for Hydranoid.

"That's it, doggy?", Hydranoid mocked, beginning to ascend even further, but the knives followed his course, keeping up with his speed.

"Now, Strikeflier!", Airzel ordered, his Baku Pod displaying an ability. "**Ability Activate! Burst Mistral!**"

Strikeflier quickly ascended to get Hydranoid in range, outpacing Hydranoid easily. once Strikeflier was far above Hydranoid, Strikeflier began spinning. His spin was so rapid, he became a blur.

As he did that, Strikeflier exuded cold aura in all directions, but Hydranoid was the only one high enough to be affected. His upper body started freezing over, severely slowing him down.

That allowed the yellow energy knives to reach Hydranoid. Hydranoid was pummeled by Lumagrowl's attack, forcing him to succumb to the force of Strikeflier's attack and to gravity. Hydranoid dropped to the ground, making cracks in the earth as he crashed. Hydranoid was now all but at the mercy of the Twelve Orders.

"Not so tough anymore? Good", Gill gloated. "You can't beat all five of us at once, so just give up."

"She doesn't have to beat you all alone!", Shun's voice called from above. "That's what friends are for!"

A second after, Typhoon Ingram soared into view, tackling Strikeflier to the ground, their landing point a league away from the main area.

"Shun!", Alice called. Then she looked behind her, seeing the other Brawlers. "You took long enough, guys."

"You started without us? I almost feel left out", Dan joked, now seen on the shoulder of his new Ziperator. "Hey, Ziperator, you want to see how good the cow is?"

"Why not?", Ziperator asked back, glaring at Sabator.

"I'll make you eat those words, you runt!", Sabator growled, obviously engaged by the "cow" remark. "Nurzak, let's take these losers down!"

"Very well", Nurzak agreed, leaping onto his Bakugan's shoulder.

And then, Ziperator gilded away, at a pace that Sabator could match, in order to lead Sabator away.

At that point, Aranaut stepped forward, glaring at Lumagrowl. "We'll take fido, here", Aranaut volunteered. "I have a bone to pick with him."

"Please. You couldn't beat me when your battler's life depended on it", Lumagrowl mocked. "What was his name, again? Commander Jin?"

"You don't get to speak his name, Gundalian scum!", Fabia snapped. "Aranaut, let's make them pay!"

"Ooh, did we strike a nerve?", Kazarina jeered. "He was a soldier with a lifetime of battle. You're the pampered Princess. Do you think you can beat me when _he_ couldn't?"

"It's time to find out", Fabia replied with hostility.

Responding to Fabia's anger, Aranaut rushed forward, his momentum forcing Lumagrowl to another area of the field.

Finally, Elico tan to the river and jumped in, meeting Lythirus in the waters. "Let's see how good you really are?", he taunted, allowing the current to drag him away.

"I will crush you!", Lythirus threatened in a screeching voice, following Elico down the river.

And then, that left Alice and Hydranoid to face Gill and Krakix.

"It seems you're on your own now", Barodius noted.

"It still won't matter", Gill promised. "They're no match for Krakix."

With an amused smirk, Barodius gave a shrug, which Gill took as confirmation. Turning back to face Alice, he gave a confident sneer.

XXX

Shun and Airzel were both in the air, on the shoulders of their Ventus Bakugan. Their rivaling glares were as intense as those of their Bakugan.

"Who are you supposed to be?", Airzel demanded.

"Shun Kazami. Second champion of Earth", Shun replied. "It's time to take you down, Gundalian!"

"Ha! Hilarious", Airzel sniped.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700_

_Strikeflier: 900_

Shun's Baku Pod quickly generated an ability, reflecting the ninja's haste. "**Ability Activate! Storm Power - Aero Impact!**", Shun yelled.

"Let's see how well you can do", Ingram mocked as his wings began to glow green. Along with the glow, Ingram's wings sharpened like blades, until Ingram flew toward Strikeflier.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700+400=1100_

_Strikeflier: 900-400=500_

Airzel chuckled at Ingram's display. "Whatever", he deadpanned, his Baku Pod displaying a holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Down Clash!**"

Strikeflier's small helmet began to generate green electricity. Firing the electricity in a burst, Strikeflier aimed for the incoming Ingram. Right before Ingram could make contact with his attack, the lightning surged through him.

_Typhoon Ingram: 1100-300=800_

_Strikeflier: 500+300=800_

Even so, Ingram pushed through the electric bursts, making contact with Strikeflier. As soon as he did, though, the two ere engulfed in a green explosion, forcing each away from the other.

"Well, I guess you're not as pathetic as I thought", Strikeflier said in an almost lighthearted manner. "Still, you're not going to knock me down!"

"There's only one way to find that out", Ingram replied, once again flying toward Strikeflier. "Let's fight!"

"With pleasure!", Strikeflier agreed, soaring to meet Ingram. As the two meet, they were quickly locked in a standoff.

XXX

After leading Sabator a distance away, Ziperator finally stopped moving, becoming stationary. Sabator, in turn, took a moment to stop and growl at his prey.

"Do you think I'm scared of you?", Sabator demanded. "I eat Ziperator for breakfast!"

"Do any of them have me for a battler?", Dan asked him. "Ready for our first battle?"

"I am ready", Ziperator confirmed.

_Ziperator: 800_

_Sabator: 900_

With a determined glare, Dan had his Baku Pod display an ability. "Ok then. Good luck", he murmured. "**Ability Activate! Duke Gear!**"

Ziperator's chest began to glow red, slowly gathering energy. With a yell of adrenaline, he released the power in a red beam, striking Sabator true.

"Ow! Ahh!", Sabator roared. "You'll suffer for that!"

"Then what are you waiting for?", Dan taunted. "C'mon, let's go!"

_Ziperator: 800+400=1200_

_Sabator: 900_

"You put too much faith in power, boy", Nurzak noted. His Baku Pod displayed an ability. "What would happen if I used it against you? **Ability Activate! Force Chaser!**"

Sabator's body began glowing an orange light. After a moment, the red bream reversed its polarity, now hitting Ziperator instead of Sabator.

"It doesn't feel good, does it?", Sabator taunted. "I told you you'd suffer."

_Ziperator: 1200-400-400=400_

_Sabator: 900_

"Not on my watch!", Dan protested. His Baku Pod displayed another ability. "Ziperator, let's herd in this livestock! **Ability Activate! Tetra Blaster!**"

Ziperator suddenly gathered an even larger amount of energy into his chest. Releasing it, the energy blast firing out of his chest exceeded his previous blast, going forward to engulf Sabator.

_Ziperator: 400+300=700_

_Sabator: 900-300=600_

"We got him!", Ziperator cheered.

"I don't know", Dan said plainly. "That felt too easy."

"Well done, boy", Nurzak admitted. When the blast cleared, Sabator was still standing. Though his body was still smoking from the blast, he only looked enraged.

"Now, you've made me mad!", Sabator growled.

"That was my strongest attack, and it didn't do anything!?", Ziperator complained.

"This might take a while", Dan figured.

XXX

On a different part of the area, Aranaut and Lumagrowl were facing off, alongside their respective battlers.

"Should I be honored to fight the esteemed Neathian princess?", Kazarina asked mockingly. "What are you without the Castle Knights fussing around you? Let's find that out."

"I agree completely", Fabia stated enthusiastically. "Aranaut, go!"

"Yes!", Aranaut yelled, taking a battle stance.

_Aranaut: 800_

_Lumagrowl: 900_

It was Kazarina who made the first move, her Baku Pod displaying an ability. "Lumagrowl, teach this girl some manners!", she commanded. "**Ability Activate! Fang Dome!**"

Lumagrowl was suddenly cloaked in an aura of yellow energy. With a new burst of speed, he rushed at Aranaut, his paws ready to pin Aranaut to the ground.

_Aranaut: 800_

_Lumagrowl: 900+300=1200_

As fast as Lumagrowl was then, however, Aranaut's reaction time could keep up with him. Leaping into the air, Aranaut was able to avoid Lumagrowl, and force him to swerve.

"You think you're clever?", Lumagrowl demanded. "I'll tear you apart!"

"Well, you can't teach an old dog new tricks", Aranaut jeered. "Bring it on, mutt."

Lumagrowl roared in outrage, then refocusing on Aranaut. "Was losing one battler not enough punishment? I think I'll take another, then! Once I've finished you, the Princess is next!"

"Easy, Lumagrowl", Kazarina cautioned. "Why not extend our lead?" Her Baku Pod displayed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Spiral Blade!**"

Lumagrowl's six tails glowed yellow, extending their length by several times. Lumagrowl then snapped his tails like whips, attempting to overwhelm Aranaut.

"Not this time, fido", Aranaut mocked.

Fabia was ready, her Baku Pod shining her counter. "**Ability Activate! Mirage Fist!**", she yelled.

Aranaut then made two handheld weapons, with a blade on each side of the handle. Speedily moving his blades, Aranaut blocked the yellow whips.

_Aranaut: 800+200=1000_

_Lumagrowl: 1200-200=1000_

"What the?!", Lumagrowl asked.

"Surprised?", Aranaut asked. "Then lay down!" Aranaut charged forward with his blades, making the fight close quarters.

"Aranaut, win this!", Fabia encouraged.

"This is getting tedious. Finish him, Lumagrowl!", Kazarina demanded.

Both Bakugan attempted to gain a hand over the other, attacking with all the speed they had. For the moment, it was unclear who, or even if either, was winning.

XXX

Marucho and Stoica were glaring at each other on the shoulders of their Bakugan. While Marucho had an expression of determination, docs had a wide grin and was suppressing his laughter.

Similarly, Elico and Lythirus were facing off. Though Elico was battle ready, Lythirus was as ready to break down laughing as his battler. The two Bakugan were on the river, their bodies half submerged. For their battlers' sakes, the two didn't go completely underwater.

"What's so funny?", Elico asked.

"You thinking you have a chance!", Lythirus shot back.

_Blast Elico: 700_

_Lythirus: 900_

"Then let's get busy!", Elico yelled, jumping out of the wake in one leap. Landing on the shore, he prepared himself to attack. "Marucho!"

"I got it!", Marucho promised, his Baku Pod displaying an ability. "**Ability Activate! Hydro Typhoon!**", he yelled.

Elico pulled his arms back, slowly gathering energy. When pushing forward with both arms, Elico sent the energy out in the form of twin water torrents.

_Blast Elico: 700+300=1000_

_Lythirus: 900-300=600_

The two twisters went forward and hit Lythirus, having him screech in retort. "Do you really think a bit of water will stop me? Not going to happen!"

"Go and get him, Lythirus!", Stoica encouraged, his Baku Pod displaying an ability. "**Ability Activate! Merfolk!**"

Between his mandibles, Lythirus he hated blue electricity. Lythirus quickly released the attack, the energy moving in a zig-zag pattern, at Elico. The electricity pushed the two water torrents back until they were midway between the two combatants. Then, the two canceled each other out.

_Blast Elico: 1000-400=600_

_Lythirus: 600_

"I won't be deterred!", Elico promised, running right at Lythirus. Before the insect like Bakugan could react, Elico was upon him, beating down on him savagely.

"I won't be defeated!", Lythirus countered, moving his right pincer to trap Elico's left arm.

With that, the two were locked in melee and locked in stalemate, neither able to gain a lead at the moment.

XXX

When the other Twelve Orders drawn away from their original foe by the Brawlers, that left Gill to face Alice, watched over by Barodius.

The two opponents' Bakugan had, obviously, already been engaged, so there was no reason to waste time.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900_

_Krakix: 900_

Gill was the first to attack, his red Baku Pod displaying an ability. "Time to put up or burn up, girl", he said. "**Ability Activate! Argon Stream!**"

Krakix raised both arms to aim at Hydranoid. Then, the hands retracted, pulled into the arm, leaving empty holes. From those holes, Krakix unleashed a storm of red hot air at Hydranoid, the intensity sizzling the ground below.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900_

_Krakix: 900+500=1400_

Alice was quick to react, her Baku Pod displaying an ability to counter the incoming attack. "**Ability Activate!**", she yelled. "**Chaos Omega! **Hydranoid, let's go!"

"You've made the mistake of your life, facing me alone", Hydranoid roared, a dark aura engulfing his body. "But you'll see that soon enough." The hot ait blasted at the aura, but was completely ineffective against it.

"What?", Gill demanded.

"We won't go down so easily!", Alice shouted at him.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900_

_Krakix: 1400-500=900_

"Gah! Whatever!", Gill yelled. "So you got lucky. You still won't beat me!"

"I didn't want to fight", Alice said. "But I don't have a choice. Gundalia made this happen."

"Then I'll finish it here!", Gill yelled arrogantly, his Baku Pod flashing an ability. "**Ability Activate! Deadly Inferno!**"

Krakix stopped blasting Hydranoid with the hot air, and the hands reappeared. The samurai blades on his head glowed red, crackling with electricity. Bursts of red energy shot at Hydranoid, striking and tearing away the dark aura.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900-400=500_

_Krakix: 900+400=1300_

"They're good", Alice admitted. _Hydranoid won't be able to last for much longer_, she thought to herself. _I need to stop this now_. Her Baku Pod displayed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Blackout Trident!**"

Hydranoid's dark aura dissipated completely to make way for a new ability. Hydranoid's mouths opened, forming orbs of purple and black energy within them.

Recognizing the threat, Gill became more aggressive. "Go, Krakix! Take him down, now!"

Krakix tried to follow his command, increasing the voltage attacking Hydranoid. Though assaulted by Krakix, Hydranoid finished tte ability, unleashing his purple and black energy at Krakix.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 500+500=1000_

_Krakix: 1300-500=800_

The five orbs stayed their course, all five hitting Krakix. The Pyrus samurai was forced to the ground, yet he stayed in the battle.

"The kind of firepower to overcome even Krakix…", Gill was almost at a loss for words. "I admit, I didn't expect that." He pressed several buttons on his Baku Pod, causing red electrons to appear and assemble a Battle Gear.

"_Ready: Vicer_", the Baku Pod reported.

"Battle Gear… Boost!", Gill roared, throwing the device toward Krakix. When it connected, a bright red flash resulted.

When the light subsided, Krakix was back in his feet. Two weapons were arching from an attachment on his back. One was a small sword with a gleaming blade, and the other was a set of claws.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1000_

_Krakix: 900_

Gill's Baku Pod displayed another ability, as Gill prorated his finishing attack. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate! Vicer Oroch!**"

The sword blade on the Battle Gear started glowing red, channeling energy. With a single effort, the blade blasted a red energy shot at Hydranoid.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1000-500=500_

_Krakix: 900+500=1400_

With one motion, Alice brought her Baku Pod to eye level, the device displaying another ability. "**Ability Activate! Chaos Armageddon!**", Alice yelled.

Hydranoid's mouths all opened again, charging up dark purple energy. As the red blast neared him, Hydranoid released the energy in five identical blasts of dark purple energy.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 500+600=1100_

_Krakix: 1400-600=800_

The blast in the middle met the Battle Gear's attack, placing the two in a stalemate, but the other blasts went on, undeterred by anything. They easily hit Krakix, as he wasn't agile enough to evade them. A massive explosion engulfed Krakix.

"Impossible!", Gill roared.

Krakix flew out of the explosion, reverting to ball form midair. His ball form landed at Gill's feet.

_Gill: 40%_

"Now can this be?", Gill wondered. "You simply got lucky! It won't happen again!"

Hydranoid then went to ball form, going to Alice's hand.

Alice was surprised by that. "Hydranoid, are you ok?", she asked.

"I just need a moment", Hydranoid replied.

Gill took a step forward. "You won't beat me again!", he promised.

"Indeed she will not", Barodius said. "I'll take this."

"Sire, she's beneath you", Gill protested. "I can do this."

"You forget your place, Gill", Barodius snapped. "You may be Gundalia's general, but I am emperor."

"Yes, sir", Gill said. "Forgive me."

Barodius then took out his Bakugan, and threw it. "Bakugan, brawl!", he yelled. "Bakugan, stand!"

The Bakugan that rose did so from a purple flash. Dark purple in color, his body was that of a four legged dragon. Two people horns adorned his head. The tail was ended with a sharp double axe. There were two wins, each with three parts.

"Go, Darkus Dharak!", Barodius announced.

XXX

Ingram and Strikeflier were almost literally at each other's throats, at the guidance of Shun and Airzel. As much as they were trying, though, they were evenly matched at the moment.

_Typhoon Ingram: 800_

_Strikeflier: 800_

"Gah, enough of this!", Airzel snapped. His Baku Pod displayed another ability. "Strikeflier, show them the might of Gundalia! **Ability Activate! Tidal Foehn!**"

Strikeflier, with a brutal effort, broke away from Ingram's close range stalemate, gaining distance from his rival. With one flap of his wings, he sent a powerful gust of wind at Ingram.

_Typhoon Ingram: 800-400=400_

_Strikeflier: 800_

From so high up, such an attack could be deadly. A fact that Shun recognized. Yet he grinned with his next ability. "We can use that! **Ability Activate! Storm Immersion!**"

As the winds surrounded Ingram, the ninja suddenly created winds of his own. Those winds, though not used as an attack, were so powerful they hid Ingram from view.

_Typhoon Ingram: 400+200=600_

_Strikeflier: 800-200=600_

"What's going on?", Airzel wondered.

When the winds died down, Ingram was still nowhere to be seen. He just vanished from sight.

Suddenly, Strikeflier lurched toward the ground, arching back and falling. "He's on top of me!", he yelled.

"Impossible! I don't see him!", Airzel protested, until he remembered one of Strikeflier's own abilities: Multicam Effect. Testing his theory, he tried to use an ability, to no avail.

"Well played", Airzel grumbled as Strikeflier hit the ground. "Very well played, Brawler."

XXX

Dan and Ziperator were still facing off against Nurzak and Sabator, each trying to overcome the other. Ziperator was trying to blast Sabator from long distance, but Sabator was largely unaffected, despite the point disadvantage.

_Ziperator: 700_

_Sabator: 600_

"Let's finish this, pal", Dan told Ziperator, his Baku Pod displaying another ability. "**Ability Activate! Chain Whip!**"

Ziperator's hands started glowing red, energy being glowed into them. As the ability progressed, long red energy whips took the place of his hands. Ziperator went forward, striking Sabator expertly with his whips.

"Yeah! Come and get it!", Dan cheered. "Ziperator, keep it up!"

_Ziperator: 700_

_Sabator: 600-200=400_

"You're only making things worse for yourself!", Sabator yelled.

Nurzak's Baku Pod quickly displayed another ability. "You overestimate your skill, boy", he chided Dan. "Your amount of experience is nothing compared to my own! **Ability Activate! Brute Cam Wilder!**"

All of the metallic parts on Sabator began whirring: the drills and saws all over his body. Sabator tired, batting away the whips, then catching them in his meaty hands.

"Woah!", Ziperator yelled.

_Ziperator: 700_

_Sabator: 400+500=900_

With a growl, Sabator tugged on the whips, forcing Ziperator within reach. Abattoir then landed a hit, forcing Ziperator to the ground.

"This is some rodeo", Dan said.

"Enough metaphors!", Sabator yelled. He ran forward, charging without regard for anything, ramming into the still dazed Ziperator. Then, Sabator began mercilessly beating down on the Pyrus Bakugan.

"Oh, no!", Dan yelled. "Hang on, Ziperator!"

XXX

Lumagrowl and Aranaut were engaged in a high speed battle against each other. Neither one had an advantage over the other, yet neither was slowing down.

_Aranaut: 1000_

_Lumagrowl: 1000_

"Do you think that I'll just lose to Neathian trash?", Kazarina demanded. "_Your Highness_, please. Don't make me laugh."

"If you're confident you can win, why are you stalling?", Fabia countered, her Baku Pod displaying another ability. "Aranaut, take the lead! **Ability Activate! Aurora Impact!**"

Aranaut's body started to glow in multicolored light. Though Aranaut continued his high speed attack, Lumagrowl was heavily deterred by the bright lights. That allowed Aranaut to successfully strike with his blades, scoring several hits.

_Aranaut: 1000_

_Lumagrowl: 1000-400=600_

"Lumagrowl, what are you doing?", Kazarina demanded.

"Catching my breath", Lumagrowl replied. "Ok. You're better than I remember, Aranaut. But that doesn't mean I'll throw you a bone!"

"I won't need you to!", Aranaut assured him. "This one is for Jin!" He landed an uppercut on Lumagrowl's had, sending Lumagrowl to the air.

Not letting up for a moment, Aranaut leaped high, becoming straight above Lumagrowl. "Princess, let's finish this", Aranaut proposed.

"Yes, let's", Fabia agreed, her Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Spiral Glowdown!**"

While in the air, Aranaut straightened his body over Lumagrowl. Moving in a circular fashion, Aranaut spiraled downward toward the wolf like Bakugan.

_Aranaut: 1000+300=1300_

_Lumagrowl: 600_

It was right before Aranaut could hit Lumagrowl when Kazarina made her move. "**Ability Activate! Deadly Fantasma!**", she yelled.

Lumagrowl's tails all lit up, glowing yellow. Yellow lightning crackled, intercepting Aranaut at the last moment and trapping him within a lightning storm.

_Aranaut: 1300-400=900_

_Lumagrowl: 600+400=1000_

"Aranaut!", Fabia yelled.

Aranaut was suddenly stuck and attacked by Lumagrowl's trap. "Who's the top dog now, huh?", Lumagrowl mocked.

XXX

Lythirus and Elico were in close quarters combat. Lythirus had Elico's left arm taped with his right pincer, so Elico was trapped. Yet Lythirus couldn't properly attack, either.

_Blast Elico: 600_

_Lythirus: 600_

Marucho was deep in thought, trying to figure out a way to break the stalemate. Suddenly, his eyes lit up, and he had his Baku Pod display an ability. "This'll definitely work! **Ability Activate! Forcement Power!**"

Elico's body suddenly glowed a blue aura, the amphibious Bakugan's power level rising exponentially.

_Blast Elico: 600×2=1200_

_Lythirus: 600_

With a new burst of power, Elico slammed his right fist into Lythirus's claw. The shock of the impact forced the claw open, freeing Elico.

"How dare you?!", Stoica outraged.

"Let's keep up our momentum, Elico!", Marucho cheered.

Elico quickly drew back, putting some distance between himself and Lythirus. "Come and get it!", he taunted.

"You will regret that!", Lythirus threatened.

With a madman's grin, Stoica got another ability ready. "**Ability Activate! Megalo Theria!**", he yelled.

Lythirus realigned his claws, opening them both wide and pointing them at Elico. The claws shot forth a stream of bubbles at the other Aquos Bakugan.

_Blast Elico: 1200_

_Lythirus: 600+500=1100_

All the power of the bubble attack was yelled against Elico, who ran through it all anned leaped up. Elico effortlessly landed on top of Lythirus and began pummeling him.

"Go down!", Elico insisted.

XXX

Alice looked on at the Darkus Attributed dragon in front of her. The Bakugan exuded a dominant aura that came with supreme power.

"This Bakugan looks pretty tough", Alice said. "Hydranoid, be careful."

"Always", Hydranoid replied.

"Bakugan, brawl!", Alice yelled, throwing down her Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand! Rise, Darkus Blackout Hydranoid!"

With a guttural roar, Blackout Hydranoid rose into battle, glaring down his new opponent.

Dharak was not swayed in the least. "Ha. You're so scary", he taunted. "I've been battling for centuries. Never since the Dark Wars have I faced an equal. Perhaps you'll be worth my time."

"More worth it than you are", Hydranoid assured his adversary.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900_

_Dharak: 1000_

"A _starting_ power level of _1000_?", Alice questioned. "That's higher than any Bakugan we've ever faced, Hydranoid."

"It won't stay that high for long", Hydranoid growled. "Let's do some damage."

Alice quickly nodded, her Baku Pod displaying another ability. "**Ability Activate! Havoc Trident!**", she yelled. Best to use a less potent ability to test the waters.

Hydranoid's mouths opened up, each one forming an orb of purple energy to use as a weapon. All in unison, the heads released their orbs, sending them all flying toward Dharak.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900_

_Dharak: 1000-500=500_

"Is that the best you can do? Pathetic", Dharak criticized.

Dharak's remark was a sentiment Barodious mirrored, with the emperor's Baku Pod displaying an ability. "**Ability Activate!**", he ordered. "**Darkness Waiver!**"

Dharak quickly fired an orb of purple energy at the coming five. Dharak's orb hit the rightmost orb on Hydranoid's perspective, and the two destroyed each other. But the other four kept coming.

"Not enough", Hydranoid growled.

"Who said I'm done?", Dharak shot back, firing five more orbs in rapid succession.

Four of the orbs collided with the rest of Hydranoid's attack, destroying the threat to Dharak. The last orb went on and struck Hydranoid, flinging him back a step.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900-300=600_

_Dharak: 500+300=800_

Alice took a sharp breath. "I didn't expect him to fight back so effectively", she muttered under her breath. Her Baku Pod displayed another ability. "But we're not out! **Ability Activate! Hyper Lash Impact!**"

Hydranoid flexed his eight wings, prompting each one to extend a miniature head. Each mini head opened, firing beams of light purple energy at Dharak.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 600+400=1000_

_Dharak: 800-300=500_

Barodius, still with a carefree smirk, raised his hand to eye level. His Baku Pod displayed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Thunder Probe!**"

Dharak's body started to become engulfed in a fiery people aura. Lightning crackled all around Dharak, intercepting the people beams Hydranoid fired before they could reach Dharak.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1000-400=600_

_Dharak: 500+400=900_

At first only reaching a small radius around Dharak, the lightning's range almost instantly expanded to reach Hydranoid. Hydranoid was suddenly assaulted by a severe voltage, lightning attacking him constantly.

"Hydranoid, no!", Alice yelled. "They're so… powerful."

"And here i thought you might be a challenge. This is easier than I could've thought!", Barodius mocked. Then, laughing like a madman, Barodius pressed several buttons on his Baku Pod. Purple electrons appeared and assembled a Battle Gear for Barodius.

"_Ready: AirKor_", the Baku Pod reported.

"Battle Gear Boost!", Barodius shouted, throwing the Battle Gear at Dharak. When the device connected, a bright purple flash resulted.

When the light subsided, Dharak had equipped his Battle Gear. Two wings made from golden diamonds replaced Dharak's natural wings. A metal attachment between the wings rose high. Another golden diamond was on Dharak's chest, connecting the two wings. Green armor was on Dharak's short limbs.

"You're finished now, Hydranoid!", Dharak promised.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 600_

_Dharak: 1100_

Barodius quickly acted with the new development, his Baku Pod flashing another ability. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate!**", he yelled with authority. "**AirKor Zayin!**"

All of the golden parts of Dharak's Battle Gear glowed bright purple, as if corrupted. An innumerable amount of particles, all black in color, rose around Dharak. Dharak was clearly charging up an endgame attack.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 600-600=0_

_Dharak: 1100+600=1700_

In a clear panic, Alice drew out another ability. "**Ability Activate! Deathly Enforcement!**", she shouted.

Hydranoid quickly created an aura of dark power around him, maximizing his power in an effort to withstand the coming attack. The dark aura intensified beyond the point of hiding Hydranoid from view, as if Hydranoid knew what was about to come.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 0+900+500=1400_

_Dharak: 1700_

And then, all hell broke loose. Dharak unleashed his Battle Gear's power, sending the black particles in all directions around him. Particles crashed into Hydranoid, making huge explosions that did their toll on the defensive aura, and Hydranoid was clearly pinned down and outgunned.

Even more particles went in every other direction, not slowed down or depowered in the slightest by far distance…

XXX

Shun and Airzel were still in their battle against each other, with their Bakugan duking it out. Ingram was currently invisible and blocking Strikeflier's abilities, thanks to the activation of Storm Immersion. However, both their power levels were even, so Ingram couldn't finish the battle.

"Are you ever going to activate another ability?", Airzel demanded impatiently. "I don't have all day, and I'd rather finish this."

"Well, if you insist…", Shun was about to call his finishing move when he noticed something heading their way: it almost looked like a wall of destruction. Black explosions were coming closer and closer with every passing millisecond.

"INGRAM, TAKE COVER!", he yelled.

There was no time, however, as the explosions engulfed the immediate area, doing constant damage to both Strikeflier, and the now visible Ingram.

XXX

Sabator was still beating down on Ziperator, with Dan at Nurzak's mercy.

"Damnit. What can I do?", Dan wondered aloud.

"There's nothing left to be done, boy", Nurzak reprimanded him. He was about to continue when a black glint caught his eye. He looked to see an incoming force of black explosions, heading their way.

"Barodius?! Are you mad?!", Nurzak exclaimed, recognizing the threat.

"This is bad", Sabator grunted, before the explosions reached their battlefield, engulfing them all.

XXX

Lumagrowl was still firing his yellow lightning that held Aranaut trapped. Struggle though he did, there wasn't anything Aranaut could do to escape.

Kazarina began to laugh victoriously. "Oh, and to think I was worried for a moment", she gloated. "I'll enjoy every second of this, Princess."

"Aranaut, we have to win this!", Fabia pleaded.

"I cannot", Aranaut replied.

Then, a loud sound of repeating explosions drew both battlers' attentions. Recognizing the sound, Fabia gulped. "Like it wasn't bad enough already", she groaned.

At that moment, the area was engulfed in dark explosions, doing damage to everything in its path.

XXX

Elico was still on Lythirus, trying to end their battle right there, goaded on by Marucho, while Stoica watched on and got more displeased with every moment.

"Keep it up, Elico!", Marucho encouraged.

"Lythirus, take them out!", Stoica finally snapped. "We're supposed to crush these losers, not the other way around!" When he finished that tirade, however, Stoica looked to his right.

A seemingly unstoppable force and black explosions was heading their way, plowing down everything in its path. Within moments, it would engulf them.

Stoica smirked. "Well, looks like us Gundalians will get the last laugh, after all!" He began to laugh maniacally.

"What are you talking about… oh, no!", Marucho exclaimed when he saw the powerful attack. "What do we do?!"

Stoica continued to laugh, even as the destruction engulfed him.

But for Marucho, the last thing he saw before he was engulfed was a spaceship in the distance, with a more rectangular shape than the Gundalian armada.

"He made it…", he whispered as the power engulfed him.

XXX

Hydranoid's dark aura was continually getting pummeled by Dharak's Battle Gear attack, being diminished slightly with every explosion. Hydranoid, trying desperately to shield Alice, was under constant fire.

"Hydranoid, hold on!", Alice pleaded. "You just have to!"

"I… will hold… Alice…", Hydranoid groaned, yet it seemed he would be defeated any moment. "I… won't… let them… win!"

Barodius laughed mockingly. "You should've stayed out of our war, human", he gloated. "Now, you'll pay the price!"

"Do you see now that our power is without limit? That I am your better in every way?", Dharak demanded, keeping up the attack. "It won't save you! Now, you _will_ feel the pain!"

"Not anymore!" A voice familiar to Alice shouted from above. "Now, the pain is yours! **Ability Activate! Galactic Inferno!**"

A stream of orange flames shot down at Dharak from above. Still concentrating on utilizing his Battle Gear, Dharak was hit and was taken completely by surprise. The shock, and the power of the attack, forced Dharak to stop using his Battle Gear.

"What is happening?!", he demanded. "Who did that?!"

Another Bakugan flew down from the air: an eight winged dragon, with a red and black coloring, a circular plate seemingly made out of flames, and a dragonic head. A familiar battler to Alice was in his shoulder.

"Supernova Helios! Keith!", Alice exclaimed.

"Hey, it looks like Hydranoid _did_ evolve", Helios remarked. "I guess I need to up my game to stay ahead."

"Stay focused, Helios!", Keith said. "Evolved or not, Alice and Hydranoid need our help."

"I hope this one will be challenging", Helios roared. "I'm tired of battling weaklings."

"Alice, long time no see!", Keith greeted. "Perhaps, though, we could delay reintroductions until we take down this guy?"

"That would be great", Alice agreed.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1400, Supernova Helios: 900+500=1400_

_Dharak: 1700-500=1200_

Keith raised his arm, brandishing his own Baku Pod, which displayed another ability immediately. "**Ability Activate! Atomic Quasar!**", he yelled.

Helios suddenly fired another blast of flames, this one white hot, down at Dharak. The flames went on, completely unchallenged, toward the Darkus dragon, who was still breathing hard from the previous surprise attack.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1400, Supernova Helios: 1400+600=2000_

_Dharak: 1200_

"I don't know who you are, but you cannot hope to defeat me!", Barodius exclaimed, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! West Wall Shield!**"

Dharak quickly built up a dome of dark purple energy around him, in order to withstand Helios's next attack. The flames hit the dome and soon covered it, the shield temporarily holding.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1400, Supernova Helios: 2000-300=1700_

_Dharak: 1200+300=1500_

After a few seconds, though, the dome disappeared, as if it melted, and the flames went on, once again scorching Dharak. The flames shut off a few moments after, but the damage was done.

"West Wall Shield should have nullified that ability…", Barodius muttered, in shock. "What is happening?!"

"Ok. Time to strike, Alice!", Keith prompted his partner.

"I know", Alice replied, her Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Gazer Barrage!**", she yelled.

Hydranoid's mouths opened up, all charging up an orb of purple energy. After firing them at Dharak, Hydranoid formed another set of the same orbs, and launched that. Hydranoid repeated the process continually for a half minute, barraging Dharak with countless orbs. And almost every one of them hit true.

"This… isn't… possible!", Dharak shouted under the assault. "How… can this… be happening?!"

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1400+400=1800, Supernova Helios: 1700_

_Dharak: 1500-400=1100_

With a new expression of annoyance, Barodius had his Baku Pod display another ability. "Enough of this!", he yelled. "**Ability Activate! Thunder Probe!**"

Once again, Dharak was cloaked in a purple aura, heightening his power. Lightning crackled all around Dharak, hastily increasing its affected area. In no time at all, both Hydranoid and Helios were being struck by the lightning.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1800-400=1400, Supernova Helios: 1700-400=1300_

_Dharak: 1100+400=1500_

Once the lightning finally stopped coming, the three battlers examined the battle. Despite how egomaniacal Barodius was, the all could see their Bakugan were nearing the ends of their ropes.

In unison, as if scripted, both Alice and Keith had their Baku Pods flash one ability each.

"**Ability Activate! Blackout Trident!**", Alice yelled.

Hydranoid's mouths all opened again, preparing an orb of purple and black energy within each. With a final effort, Hydranoid launched all the orbs at Dharak.

"**Fusion Ability Activate! Solar Blaze!**", Keith shouted.

Helios's mouth opened, and another stream of white flames shot out, this one even larger than the previous. The flames went alongside the energy orbs, both attacks on their way to Dharak.

Barodius growled, his Baku Pod displaying two holographic abilities. "**Double Ability Activate!**", he roared. "**Evil Blast, plus…**"

"**Darkness Glow!**", Dharak finished. His mouth immediately shot forward a stream of dark purple energy, heading to intercept the fire blast heading his way. At three same time, his head horns shot a blast of purple lightning at the purple and black energy orbs, intercepting them.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1400+500-500=1400, Supernova Helios: 1300+400-300=1400_

_Dharak: 1500-400-500+500+300=1400_

In the end, the four attacks were locked in stalemate, until they sparked a huge explosion, large enough to almost reach the Bakugan that caused it. Though, when the explosion dissipated, all three Bakugan were still on the field.

"Still want some more?", Barodius asked. "Good. **Ability…**"

"Emperor, wait!", Gill shouted.

That stopped Barodius in his tracks. Glaring at Gill, he murmured threateningly: "You'd better have a flawless reason for interrupting my battle."

Gill gulped, knowing Barodius's track record for dealing with those who displeased him. Hell, Gill himself had dealt with some of those beings on his Emperor's behalf. Still, he continued. "Our fleet has sustained a lot of damage from your battle with those two. If they take any more punishment, we may not be able to pull back. We have to retreat, _now_, while we still can."

Barodius looked at his armada to see if Gill was telling the truth. In fact, he hadn't exaggerated. The six ships had taken extensive damage, and the wounds were smoking.

Barodius turned back to his opponents. "As enjoyable as this was, I'm afraid I'll have to cut it short. It's been… _educational_. Dharak?"

"Ok. Fine", Dharak growled. "We'll finish this another time!" His body started glowing, shrinking down to ball form. The ball flew into Barodius's hand, and the two present Gundalians teleported away, to their ships.

"Is he… about to retreat?", Alice guessed.

"I won't let them!", Helios declared, taking off and flying toward the armada. Two of the shops speed away, and after ten seconds, the rest followed.

"Helios, they're gone. Come back here!", Keith ordered.

Helios and Hydranoid both reverted to ball form and flew to their respective battlers' hand.

"Keith, not that I'm glad to see you, but how are you even here?", Alice asked.

"Maybe we should wait for explanations until we meet up with the others", Keith suggested.

XXX

A few minutes later, all of the Brawlers had gathered to the area that Keith and Alice battled Barodius.

"Keith. It's great to see you", Shun told him.

"Good to see you, too", Keith replied. "Did you do something with your hair?"

"Wait, can anyone tell me who this guy is?", Fabia asked.

"Oh, yeah", Marucho agreed. "This is Keith. He's a Battle Brawler from a planet called Vestal. He's great!"

"If you say so", Dan responded nonchalantly. "I still don't trust him, but I wasn't there for the whole "Annihilator" shtick."

Fabia was thoroughly confused, evidenced by her expression, so Alice went ahead and explained everything. "Keith was originally an enemy who called himself Spectra. The Annihilator was basically a high tech planet killer. It's blown up."

Fabia was silent due to an overload of confusion, so Shun spoke up. "What I want to know is how you knew to come here."

"I can explain that!", Marucho stated. "Right before we left for Alice's lab, I sent a message for Keith and our other friends on Vestal. It basically told them about the whole Neathia-Gundalia war, and Neathia's coordinates so they could meet us up here."

_That's why he was taking so long in his mansion_, Alice thought. "Who else came?", Alice asked Keith. "We need all the help we can get."

"Why don't I show you?", Keith replied, activating his communicator. "You can transport to my position", he said into the communicator. "There's some old friends who want to see you."

A moment later, three people appeared next to Keith, being transported from Keith's overhead Destroyer. A mint haired, gray eyed man, a bulky red haired, purple eyed man and an orange haired, blue eyed girl.

"Ace, Volt and Mira", Shun greeted. "Where's Baron?"

"He had to stay behind. Look after his family", Ace said. "So this is Neathia. Nice place."

"It reminds me of New Vestroia. Very… green", Volt remarked.

"Maybe we should get somewhere less exposed", Mira suggested. "The attacking force might come back."

"I doubt that", Fabia replied. "Their capital ships took a lot of damage in that last battle. They'll have to repair them before launching any kind of sustained attack."

"How long will that take?", Ace asked. "I'm pumped for some action."

Fabia looked embarrassed. "We never held off an attack so effectively", she admitted. "I don't know how long we have."

"Still, Mira is right", Keith said. "We should probably get to your base.

After a brief call with Captain Elright, the nine of them were transported inside the Neathian city, ready for their debriefing.

XXX

**And that's it. I hope you enjoyed. If you did, be sure to follow or favorite the story. If you want to say anything, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Before I go, responses: **

**Mememe: the Subterra battler of the Brawlers is someone already introduced, and will battle with Coredem. Not saying anything else. **

**Alice Gehabich: are you clairvoyant? **

**Until next time, goodbye! **

**P.S. if anyone thought Hydranoid's strength was a little over exaggerated with the whole "decimating the entire Gundalian army by himself" stuff, I won't say it's an unjustified criticism. If you thought it was ok, after all the training Blackout Hydranoid did in Interspace, not to mention the Blitzkrieg hit-hard-and-fast tactics, then that's also ok. **


	14. Chapter 14

**And so, I have a new chapter. You probably know that, because you're reading it. I hope you enjoy this one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters. **

XXX

Chapter 14: Small Battles; Part 1

The six members of the Twelve Orders, each one a part of the highest class of Gundalia's infrastructure, were all sitting at a black table, seemingly their meeting room. They were reviewing the footage of their first contract with the Brawlers.

Kazarina leaned back, uninterested, as she gained control of her fight in the end. "I don't understand why this is necessary. The Princess had some new tricks, but I handled it. I am sure the Brawlers pose no threat."

"Pose no threat?", Gill reprimanded. "Maybe you forgot, but _one_ of them blew away outer entire army! _One_ of them! If you could take any information you didn't get yourself seriously, you would know they pose a _huge_ threat!"

"Especially with that new battler", Airzel agreed, referring to Keith. "He and good Bakugan closed and _exceeded_ the gap between this Hydranoid and Dharak. We don't know what we're up against anymore."

"Then why are we standing around here?", Stoica demanded. "Let's crush those Neathians while their wounds are still fresh!"

"We can't", Gill replied. "Even if we wanted to, our capital ships have been heavily damaged in our latest attack. Without them, we don't have the means to transport our troops to Neathia, and if we don't repair them when we launch another attack, a lot of our troops, or even some of _us_, might get stranded on Neathia."

"That is correct", Nurzak said. "Which is precisely why we must proceed cautiously, especially with the Brawlers now aiding Neathia."

"We cannot just stop our attacks", Barodius growled. "How long until our ships are repaired?"

"Six days, minimum", Nurzak answered.

"That is unacceptable!", Barodius snapped. "The First Shield is destroyed! We need to keep our momentum while the iron is hot, not give them time to regroup!"

"Dharak's Battle Gear did most of the damage, sire", Nurzak said. "If you wish to point fingers, perhaps you should blame yourself."

"You are treading on very thin ice, Nurzak", Barodius warned. "Be wary of what you say next."

Nurzak looked him in the eye while the other Twelve Orders watched, silent. Eventually, Nurzak added: "We will not be able to launch a full assault. But we _can_ probe their defenses."

"Uh… you lost me", Stoica said.

"As Airzel said, we don't know what we're up against anymore", Nurzak said. "So, I propose we find out. Each of us takes smaller cruisers and a small team, and the Brawlers would accept our challenge. This way, we are able to maximise our knowledge of the Brawlers for our next full-scale attack."

Barodius took that into consideration. "Yes. I suppose, if a full frontal assault is impossible, this will do. Nurzak, since this was your idea, you can go first."

"At your command", Nurzak replied. "I already have an ideal partner for my team." With that, the meeting was wordlessly concluded, and they all went their separate ways.

XXX

All of the Brawlers were inside Neathia's palace, specifically the briefing room, where they were all registering a briefing from Captain Elright. To help him, Elright had a presentation going alongside him.

"To win a war, you must know the enemy", Elright said, almost mechanically. "The enemy I'm talking about now is the Twelve Orders, Gundalia's six strongest battlers and elite class."

As he spoke, a holo screen showed of a purple and white haired Gundalian in dark purple robes, atop of an image of a four legged, dark purple dragonic Bakugan.

"Barodius is the Emperor of Gundalia, and is the most dangerous combatant of his home", Elright said. "A master of manipulation and a pure sadist, his Darkus Dharak has never even come close to defeat, until…"

"Until Keith and I battled him to a standstill", Alice finished Elright's thought.

"I can still hardly believe that Dharak withstood both Hydranoid _and_ Helios so effectively", Keith noted. "I have no idea how that Bakugan became so powerful, but something happened."

"Anyway…", Elright went on, the holo screen displaying A red haired, red robed Gundalian, with a red Samurai like Bakugan. "As of right now, Gill is Barodius's second in command. The general of Gundalian forces and the strongest battler after Barodius, he is formidable. His Bakugan, Pyrus Krakix, is a terror of many Castle Knights."

Hydranoid spoke up then. "Formidable? He didn't seem so tough to me."

"And we are an objective stance?", Alice asked her Bakugan.

"Fair enough", Hydranoid replied.

"Next…", Elright continued, the screen shifting to show a blonde, female Gundalian robed in yellow and pink, alongside a white, six tailed dog. "This is Kazarina, Honduras chief scientist. She specializes in studying Bakugan, and has augmented most of the Battle Gear Gundalia uses. Her own Bakugan, Haos Lumagrowl, is both loyal to his mistress and fierce to his opponents."

Fabia looked down, as if trying to block it the presentation. "Those two were directly responsible for murdering the Commander of Neathian forces, Jin", she added.

Almost immediately, as if to take Fabia's mind off that, Elright had the screen changed to show a green haired, green robed Gundalian, along with a winged, masked Bakugan. "In any case, this is Airzel. He's the Captain of the Gundalian forces. He may be junior in age, but his skill with Ventus Strikeflier rivals that of his mentor, General Gill."

"He was a powerful opponent", Shun remarked. "Had our battle continued, I would've had to pull out all the stops."

"Indeed", Elright agreed, moving forward with the presentation. The screen changed to show an orange haired, blue robed Gundalian alongside an insect like Bakugan.

"Stoica is easily the most unpredictable of Gundalia's forces. He fights dirty and laughs about it. In that way he's especially dangerous. His Bakugan, Aquos Lythirus, is equally sadistic."

"I would stay focused when he's around. He's no pushover", Marucho said.

"And last, and possibly least…", Elright concluded, the screen shifting to show an elderly Gundalian in brown robes. "Nurzak. One of the royal family's most trusted advisors. He's been serving Gundalia since Barodius's father was in power. Alongside his Bakugan, Subterra Sabator, he has been battling for decades."

"This war ain't their first rodeo", Dan quipped, chuckling at his pun afterward.

"Dan…", Shun muttered. "Really?"

"Well, if we're done, we should get ready for attack", Volt inputted. "We're not safe right now. We need to be ready at all times."

"I couldn't agree more", Elright rolled, moving toward Mira, who stayed silent, deep in thought. "Mira, is it?"

"Yes, it is", Mira confirmed.

"I've heard that you used to battle with a Subterra Bakugan", Elright said, dropping a Bakugan into Mira's palm. "This is Subterra Coredem."

"Thank you, but I'm fine", Mira replied with finality. "I've given up battling of my own free will. I can help other ways. I'm an accomplished Bakugan biologist and engineer."

"At least keep him, just in case", Elright insisted. "Protocol dictates that every Castle Knight nowadays has to carry a Bakugan, just in case."

Mira looked at the Bakugan, her free hand closing into a fist. The Bakugan opened up, but stayed silent.

"Alright. I'm not trying to be difficult", Mira finally said. She retracted her hand, begrudgingly accepting the Bakugan, but seemed to be holding back tears.

Fabia looked on, curious. She recognized the grief on Mira's face, the insecurities she tried to hide. It takes one to know one.

Although, the scene was interrupted by an alarm.

"Volt was right!", Ace exclaimed. "We're under attack!"

Yet the holo screen of the perimeter only displayed one ship. And a small one at that. There was no way it could hold a sizable amount of soldiers.

"No. It's not a full fledged attack", Shun observed. "They may be scouting our defenses."

"Then let's give them something to report", Ace suggested. "What do you say? You and me?"

"Let's do it", Shun agreed.

XXX

Inside Nurzak's transport, he and another Gundalian were looking out a window. The other Gundalian was a younger one, with orange hair dyed red at the tips. He wore a green uniform and held a blue book under his left arm.

"You know what to do, Jesse?", Nurzak asked.

"I know my role", Jesse replied. "I assure you, many great heroics include a fall from grace. I will overcome these trial trials to regain my prestige."

Any other Twelve Orders member would be annoyed at Jesse's antics. Nurzak, though, was amused. "Though you could be a _tragic_ hero", he said somewhat lightheartedly. Though, he turned serious quickly afterward. "If you fail, I won't be the one to punish you."

"I know, sir", Jesse proclaimed.

As they finished their dialogue, their attentions were drawn toward the Second Shield, as two figures were heading their way from that direction.

"Our co stars have arrived", Jesse noted.

"Come. We shall give them a Gundalian welcome", Nurzak ordered, the two of them teleported to the ground.

As they arrived on the surface, they were immediately detected by the Brawlers that were there.

"Shun, they're here", Ace said.

"I can see that", Shun replied. "Their Bakugan may have high power levels, but we can catch up. Just don't freak out."

"Got it", Ace said. "One of them is that Nurzak guy, but who's the other?"

Shun looked and saw the other Gundalian. He never saw his Gundalian form before, but he was pretty sure he knew who that was. "I think it's Jesse. A high level Gundalian agent. I've battled him before."

"Ah, such satisfaction in recognition!", Jesse remarked. "You are correct, Shun Kazami. Yet I have changed my costume for a new stage!"

"What is he babbling on about?", Ace whispered to Shun.

"You'll get used to it", Shun whispered back. Then, he yelled at the two Gundalians: "You won't get any closer to the Shield. I promise you that!"

"I hope you can back up that promise", Nurzak replied.

With all talk exhausted, the four battlers readied themselves for battle, activating their Baku Pods. The battle's begin was imminent.

To start, Ace stepped forward and threw a Gate Card. "Let's go! Gate Card, set!" As the Gate Card landed and expanded on the ground, Ace went quickly, launching his Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

The Bakugan that rose was a bipedal Bakugan, with a demonic head with horns, with smaller heads on the shoulders. The chest and legs were adorned in purple armor, and there were two small capes over the back.

"Let's show them Vestal power, Darkus Knight Percival!", Ace announced.

"With pleasure!", Percival agreed.

"Ah, a knight of old!", Jesse proclaimed. "I quite approve of your casting! What a wonderful opponent!"

"Can you _please_ throw me in?!", Plitheon snapped. "In case you forgot, we're supposed to be battling!"

"Ah, yes Plitheon", Jesse agreed. "You are right." He finally took hold of his Bakugan and threw him in. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Arise, Ventus Plitheon!"

Plitheon then rose, shooting into the air, giving a ferocious roar. "Finally!", he yelled. "I'm going to enjoy this!"

"Not as much as me", Percival growled back. His body was in a battle ready stance.

_Knight Percival: 600_

_Plitheon: 800_

"Ah, an duet like this is truly worthy of this first act!", Jesse exclaimed. His Baku Pod displayed an ability. "**Ability Activate! Fly Slasher!**"

Plitheon flew upward, high above Percival. Remaining stationary, his wings shot a barrage of green arcs at the Darkus Bakugan.

"Not bad", Ace admitted. "I can do better, though." His Baku Pod displayed an ability. "**Ability Activate! Blackout!**"

Percival quickly exuded a dark fog, which spread around him. The fog went forward, consuming the green arcs, making them completely useless.

"What happened?", Jesse questioned.

"Fool", Percival growled. "You'll have to do better than that."

"You want to see better?", Plitheon snapped. "I'll show you who the fool is!"

"Percival, it's time!", Ace projected, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Dain Sleif!**"

Almost as soon as it appeared, the dark fog dissipated, revealing Percival unharmed. A whirlwind appeared above Percival, dropping a purple sword with a lightning design on the blade.

Percival grabbed the sword in hoods right hand and took off, flying toward Plitheon. "You're mine!", he yelled.

_Knight Percival: 600+300=900_

_Plitheon: 800_

"What a novel attack!", Jesse shouted enthusiastically, his Baku Pod displaying another ability. "I very much enjoy your style, sir! **Ability Activate! Life Eater!**"

Plitheon began to fly in Percival's direction, as well, though his course had Plitheon end up above Percival. Plitheon fired down several orbs of green energy, many of which hit Percival.

_Knight Percival: 900-300=600_

_Plitheon: 800_

"Ha! Ha! Can't hit me!", Plitheon mocked.

"I'll wipe that smug expression off your face", Percival said softly. "Ace? Let's go."

Ace smirked, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Fusion Ability Activate!**", he yelled. "**Deathly Karbia!**"

The blade of Percival's sword began to transform, becoming more jagged and glowing purple. Percival aimed the refined blade at Plitheon, and it shot a blast of purple energy at the avian Bakugan.

_Knight Percival: 600+200=800_

_Plitheon: 800-200=600_

The purple blast overcame the green orbs, striking Plitheon's chest. The blast destroyed Plitheon's concentration, forcing him to fall to the ground, pursued by Percival. Within a moment, the two were on the ground, with Percival on his feet, and Plitheon in his stomach.

"Quite a plot twist", Jesse admitted. "But now, it's my line-"

"I'll handle this", Nurzak interrupted. He advanced forward, passing Jesse. "It's clear that you are out of your depth."

"As you wish, sir", Jesse replied.

Nurzak took his Bakugan, and threw it down. "Bakugan, brawl!", he yelled. "Bakugan, stand! Rise, Subterra Sabator!"

Sabator arose with that command, revealing his form of a bipedal bull. His horns were metal, and there were several drills and saws all throughout his body. The Bakugan let out a bestial roar upon his arrival.

"What a load of bull", Ace quipped.

"Enough bull puns!", Sabator demanded, charging forward without an ability to back him up. Before Ace could react, Sabator slammed into Percival, forcing him away from Plitheon.

"I'll handle this", Shun inputted, throwing his Bakugan into the battle. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go, Ventus Typhoon Ingram!"

As called on, Ingram appeared on the ground, glaring down Sabator and Plitheon. His wings spread to full extension, yet neither Gundalian Bakugan was intimidated.

_Knight Percival: 800, Typhoon Ingram: 700_

_Plitheon: 600, Sabator: 900_

"Nice to see you, Ingram", Percival said. "I see you've evolved again."

"Jealous?", Ingram joked.

"Hardly", Percival replied. "So. For old times?"

"When you were brainwashed to be a mindless drone?"

"Not _that_ old."

The two finished their banter, to see Plitheon up and ready to go, though Sabator was now glaring _him_ down.

"Do you think I'm just going to lie here and let you have all the fun?", Plitheon snapped at Sabator.

"Battle if you must", Sabator growled. "Just stay out of my way."

"I think I'll show you the power of Knight Percival", Ace put in, intent on regaining his momentum. His Baku Pod displayed another ability. "Percival, go! **Ability Activate! Geor Gunner!**"

The two fake heads on Percival's shoulders turned to face forward, opened and charged up purple energy. Percival's real had did the same, until the three heads fired a combined purple blast at Sabator.

_Knight Percival: 800+500=1300, Typhoon Ingram: 700_

_Plitheon: 600, Sabator: 900_

Nurzak had a quick counter ready. "**Ability Activate!**", he yelled. "**Brute Cam Wilder!**"

All of the metallic drills and saws on Sabator's body started whirring, increasing in volatility. The blast struck Sabator, to almost no effect. Sabator ended up literally laughing it off.

_Knight Percival: 1300, Typhoon Ingram: 700_

_Plitheon: 600, Sabator: 900+500=1400_

"That's… impossible", Ace said. "Even if he had a higher power level, he should've felt _something_!"

"They're powerful and well trained", Shun said. "Ingram! Let's take this to the skies."

"Very well", Ingram said ascending with the speed of a rocket.

"I can do a sky battle", Plitheon said, ascending to follow Ingram. Once the two had ascended high above the battlefield, Plitheon called down: "Jesse, give me some power!"

"Yes, Plitheon! Fight onward!", Jesse said, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Hyper Verde!**"

"Time to blow you away!", Plitheon yelled at Ingram. His body became encased in a raging twister, augmented by the high altitude. Ingram's self was racing the most disturbance, but the chaotic winds extended down to Percival and Sabator.

"I thought I said 'don't get in my way'!", Sabator yelled.

_Knight Percival: 1300, Typhoon Ingram: 700-300=400_

_Plitheon: 600+300=900, Sabator: 1400_

"You've got to do something!", Ace told Shun. "That tornado will keep Percival away, and I… don't have the firepower to blast through it."

"I can take him down. But you should probably brace yourself", Shun said, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Storm Power - Extreme Cyclone!**"

Winds began to swirl around Ingram, as well. When it was finished, three winds became a twister that exceeded Plitheon's twister in extremity.

"You just always one up me, don't you?", Plitheon called.

"Come and get it!", Ingram yelled, charging into Plitheon. With his powers overwhelming Plitheon, Plitheon reverted to ball form, dropping down to Jesse.

_Knight Percival: 1300, Typhoon Ingram: 400+400=800_

_Plitheon: 900-400=500, Sabator: 1400_

_Jesse: 40%_

"I can see how potent the Brawlers are", Nurzak said. "Your strongest bested our army, admittedly when it was weakened by Neathia's forces. One of you held his own against me with a Ziperator. And now, you have bested an elite Gundalian agent. You are indeed a skilled battler."

"Thank you", Shun said.

"Still, you will not best me." Nurzak gaze was grim and determined. "I have spent my life fighting battles. Your experiences are child's play compared to mine!"

"Enough", Ace groaned. "I've heard enough talk! **Gate Card Open! Darkus Reactor!**"

As the Gate opened, the sky above turned dark purple. A purple lightning blast struck Percival, energizing his powers.

_Knight Percival: 1300+300=1600, Typhoon Ingram: 800_

_Sabator: 1400_

Nurzak was less than impressed. His Baku Pod displayed another ability. "**Ability Activate!**", he yelled. "**Destroy Horn!**"

Sabator's metallic horns instantly generated a huge blast of orange electricity, firing it mainly at Percival, though a few bolts struck Ingram. Percival was engulfed in a storm of gaming electricity, and he wasn't able to escape.

_Knight Percival: 1600-400=1200, Typhoon Ingram: 800-400=400_

_Sabator: 1400_

"Percival, no!", Ace yelled. "Damn! How powerful _is_ this guy?!"

"More powerful than you!", Sabator promised. "I won't enjoy this _too _little."

The storm kept raging on Percival, quickly wearing down his endurance. Within seconds, Percival was forced into ball form, shooting to Ace's feet.

_Ace: 60%_

Shun calmly prepared his counter, the Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "Ingram, let's take this wild bull. **Ability Activate! Storm Power - Aero Impact!**"

Ingram's wings glowed with green energy, sharpening to rival blades. Still high in the air, Ingram descended with even greater speed than he ascended, coming toward Sabator.

_Typhoon Ingram: 400+400=800_

_Sabator: 1400-400=1000_

"Do you think it'll be so easy?", Sabator demanded. His horns blasted another blast of orange lightning at Ingram.

Threatening to be overcome by the electricity, like how Percival was, Ingram slashed at the bolts with his wings. Unfortunately, it didn't work, and Ingram was trapped by the lightning. With no chance to escape, Ingram reverted, going to Shun's feet.

_Shun: 60%_

"He's good", Shun admitted. "So, do you think we should give up?"

"Now, why would we do that?", Ace asked back. "This battle is far from over."

"My thoughts exactly."

"I applaud your determination, but you are outmatched", Nurzak told his opponents, taking out a Gate Card. "Perhaps you need another demonstration! Gate Card, set!"

As the Gate Card expanded, the four battlers launched their Bakugan again. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

In complete unison, Ingram, Percival, Plitheon and Sabator rose into the fray, ready to fight to absolute exhaustion this round.

_Knight Percival: 600, Typhoon Ingram: 700_

_Plitheon: 800, Sabator: 900_

Nurzak went quickly, attempting to further his advantage. "**Ability Activate! Range Sonic!**"

Sabator opened his mouth, firing a blast of orange energy at his two opponents. "I hope you're ready, because I'm done holding back!", Sabator promised.

_Knight Percival: 600-300=300, Typhoon Ingram: 700-300=400_

_Plitheon: 800, Sabator: 900+300=1200_

"That makes two of us", Shun said, his Baku Pod displaying another ability. "**Ability Activate! Armored Melee Protector!**"

"Percival, get behind me!", Ingram demanded. Ingram folded his wings around his body, bracing himself for the full power of the attack.

"No, I can help!", Percival insisted.

Understanding his meaning, Ace had his Baku Pod display an ability. "I've got you, Percival!", Ace yelled. "**Ability Activate! Bind Shield!**"

A oval shaped shield formed our of dark energy onto Percival's left arm, capable of covering his whole body. Percival stood side by side with Ingram, the two ready to brave the attack.

When it finally hit, neither one caved in. The blast struck the two, dispersing around them. When it dissipated, Ingram and Percival were almost untouched.

_Knight Percival: 300+300+300=900, Typhoon Ingram: 400+300+400=1100_

_Plitheon: 800, Sabator: 1200-300-300=600_

"Well, well. I'm impressed", Nurzak told the Brawlers. "However, I think you forgot someone."

That was Jesse's cue, as his Baku Pod displayed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Slag Tornado!**"

Plitheon made his move, flying above Percival and Ingram. His toe claws glowed green, firing green beams onto the opposing side. Ingram and Percival, who had just withstood a powerful attack, were left flabbergasted and helpless to the next one.

"Did you really think it'd be that easy, idiots?", Plitheon demanded.

_Knight Percival: 900-200=700, Typhoon Ingram: 1100-200=900_

_Plitheon: 800+200=1000, Sabator: 600_

"I'm not going down. Not to you, Plitheon!", Ingram yelled. "Shun, come on!"

"Alright, my friend", Shun replied, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Storm Split!**"

Ingram's body glowed green for a moment, then it duplicated massively. Within a moment, there were dozens of Ingram duplicates, overwhelming not only Plitheon, but Sabator as well.

"I hate this one!", Plitheon groaned.

"Then we must nullify it", Nurzak muttered. "**Gate Card Open! War Riot!**"

As the Gate Card opened, a bright orange glow assailed the Ingram duplicates, destroying all of the fakes. As quickly as they appeared, they disappeared.

"Gate Card War Riot nullifies my opponent's latest ability", Nurzak explained. "It also integrates with Sabator's Battle Gear, unlocking the level two class Battle Gear ability."

"That's bad", Ace groaned.

"However," Nurzak said, "I am not inclined to use excessive force when it's not necessary. For now, I'll give you a chance."

"Is he actually…", Ace said. "He's toying with us! Percival, time to kick it into high gear!"

"I hear you. All the way!", Percival agreed.

"Nope! Not gonna let you!", Plitheon snapped. "Jesse, what're you doing? Waiting for a cue? Let's go!"

"Very well, Plitheon", Jesse replied, his Baku Pod displaying another ability. "**Ability Activate! Hyper Verde!**"

Plitheon began to spin so rapidly, he became a blur. He then shot at Ingram, intent to tear him down. "See how you like _this_!", he yelled.

_Knight Percival: 700, Typhoon Ingram: 900-300=600_

_Plitheon: 1000+300=1300, Sabator: 600_

"Hey, if you can hold him, I can take him down", Ace told Shun. "Then we'll focus on Sabator."

"Alright", Shun said, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Typhoon Hyper Impact!**"

Ingram's arms glowed with green energy, as the Vestroian Bakugan braced for impact. When Plitheon hit Ingram in his whirlwind, Ingram thrust his arms out and catfight Plitheon. The two became locked in close range combat.

_Knight Percival: 700, Typhoon Ingram: 600+300=900_

_Plitheon: 1300-300=1000, Sabator: 600_

"Ok, Percival. Now!", Ace shouted. His Baku Pod displayed another two abilities, one upon the other. "**Double Ability Activate! Dain Sleif, plus Fusion Ability Vermilion!**"

A whirlwind appeared above Percival, dispensing a purple sword, with a straight blade and a lightning symbol on the blade. With Percival aiming to blade at Plitheon, it glowed purple with energy and shot a purple blast, missing Ingram but striking Plitheon.

_Knight Percival: 700+300=1000, Typhoon Ingram: 900_

_Plitheon: 1000-200=800, Sabator: 600_

"What?!", Plitheon shouted. "No! This… isn't… possible!" His body started glowing green, reverting to ball form. Plitheon dropped to Jesse's feet, defeated.

_Jesse: 0%_

"Well done", Nurzak congratulated. "You've proven that I cannot restrain myself." He typed several buttons on his Baku Pod, causing orange particles to appear and assemble a Battle Gear.

"_Ready: Chompixx_", the Baku Pod reported.

"Battle Gear… Boost!", Nurzak yelled, throwing the Battle Gear at Sabator. When it connected, the field was engulfed in orange light.

When the light subsided, Sabator had two metal sickles arching on the sides of his head. His back had a metal axe on it. As soon as the Battle Gear materialized on Sabator, it began glowing orange, the Gate Card having an obvious effect on it.

_Knight Percival: 1000, Typhoon Ingram: 900_

_Sabator: 700_

Without giving his opponents the time to plan a counter, Nurzak's Baku Pod quickly created an ability. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate!**", he yelled. "**Chompixx Wild Quake!**"

Sabator quickly plunged his sickles into the ground with so much force, the points of impact cracked deep into the earth. The ground below Ingram and Percival began to shake, as a massive earthquake began.

_Knight Percival: 1000-500=500, Typhoon Ingram: 900-500=400_

_Sabator: 700+00=1200_

"Ingram, fly up!", Shun called.

"You, too, Percival!", Ace yelled.

Ingram and Percival ascended, recapping the earthquake below, but Sabator want finished yet. Two pillars of earth shot up from the ground, slamming into the two airborne Bakugan.

"What the heck?!", Percival demanded.

"I'm gonna bulldoze you both! Hahahaha!", Sabator gloated.

"Not today", Ace said, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Fusion Ability Activate! Deathly Karbia!**"

The sword, still in Percival's hand, became encased in a dark whirlwind. When it dissipated, the blade was completely changed. It became more jagged and glowed bright purple.

_Knight Percival: 500+200=700, Typhoon Ingram: 400_

_Sabator: 1200-200=1000_

Percival began flying down toward Sabator, evading earthen pillars even as they were rising to block his path. But he didn't have the power to win on his own.

"Shun? Are you ready to take this guy down?", Ace asked.

"Absolutely!", Shun agreed. His Baku Pod displayed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Storm Power - Aero Impact!**"

Ingram's wings glowed with green energy and sharpened like blades. With his ability active, Ingram soared down to Sabator, following Percival's path to the enraged Gundalian Bakugan.

_Knight Percival: 700, Typhoon Ingram: 400+400=800_

_Sabator: 1000-400=600_

First, Sabator was sliced by Percival's renewed blade, forcing him to retract his blades from the earth. The earthquake finally ceased as a result.

Then, Ingram came down and slashed with his blades. Sabator attempted to counter with the blades on his Battle Gear, but Ingram powered through. Sabator was forced to revert, going to Nurzak's feet.

_Nurzak: 60%_

Percival and Ingram glowed their respective Attribute colors, going to ball form, which flew to their battlers' hands.

"Sir, I cannot aid you anymore", Jesse noted. "I apologize."

"It's fine. This time", Nurzak said. "This battle is meant to gather intelligence. Your loss is, ultimately, inconsequential."

"I see", Jesse replied.

Not hearing that engagement, Shun got himself ready to throw his Gate Card. Before he did so, he looked at Ace. "It may be a two on one now, but we can't get overconfident", he said. "Nurzak might still have a secret weapon he hasn't shown us."

"Something worse than a level two class Battle Gear ability?", Ace asked. "I think we're fine."

"Still, be careful", Shun insisted. "These guys are more powerful than the Vexos. We can't underestimate them."

"I got it!", Ace groaned. "Can you please just play your card?"

"Alright", Shun agreed, throwing down his selected Gate Card. "Gate Card, set!"

Shun, Ace and Nurzak all glared toward the center of the field. In unison, they all launched their Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

Once again, Ingram, Percival and Sabator arose on the field. Though outnumbered, Sabator was raring to fight them both. He wasn't afraid of anything they could do.

_Knight Percival: 600, Typhoon Ingram: 700_

_Sabator: 900_

Once again, Nurzak went first. His Baku Pod flashed an ability. "**Ability Activate!**", he yelled. "**Destroy Horn!**"

Sabator's horns started charging bolts of orange energy, in the form of lightning. Within seconds, Sabator would unleash a lightning storm upon Percival and Ingram.

_Knight Percival: 600-400=200, Typhoon Ingram: 700-400=300_

_Sabator: 900_

"Not _that_ one again!", Ace complained. "We've got to do something before he destroys uys both!"

"Ever hear the phrase 'cloak and dagger'?", Shun asked. "I'm the cloak. You're the dagger."

"Are you sure it'll work?", Ace asked.

"We don't have time to second guess ourselves!", Shun said. His Baku Pod displayed another ability. "We have to act _now_! **Ability Activate! Storm Split!**"

Right as Sabator unleashed his lightning attack, Ingram glowed green, then multiplying into several dozens duplicates. The lightning crackled into several of the duplicates, but more kept coming.

_Knight Percival: 200, Typhoon Ingram: 300+400=700_

_Sabator: 900-200=700_

"Again?", Sabator questioned. "Why are you doing this? Just give in already!"

"Ace, do it!", Shun said. "Ingram can't hold off Sabator for long."

"I've got it", Ace said. His Baku Pod shone another ability. "**Ability Activate! Terminal Thunder!**"

Percival's body began generating bolts of purple energy, at a higher voltage than Sabator. Lightning blasts passes through Ingram's duplicates, striking Sabator true.

"Ah!", he yelled. "You're gonna regret that!"

"Are you sure about that?", Percival questioned, unleashing another blast of lightning. That one forced Sabator to his right knee.

_Knight Percival: 200+400=600, Typhoon Ingram: 700_

_Sabator: 700-300=400_

"Sabator!", Nurzak yelled. "I need a way to even these odds." Then, he made a realization. Knight Percival was a Darkus Bakugan. With that epiphany, he had his Baku Pod display another ability. "**Ability Activate! Darkus Matter!**"

Sabator stopped generating bias orange lightning, instead he opened his mouth as wide as he could. He became the center of a growing vortex, absorbing the purple lightning into himself.

"What… what's going on?", Ace demanded.

"Sabator is absorbing your Bakugan's Darkus power", Nurzak explained. "When it's finished, your Bakugan will be automatically defeated."

"No!", Ace yelled. He remembered Shun's warning before the round started. "Shun, I hate you", he groaned.

But it was already happening. Sabator's vortex was drawing purple energy away from Percival in a rapid pace. He only had a few seconds.

_Knight Percival: 600-600=0, Typhoon Ingram: 700_

_Sabator: 400+600=1000_

"Ingram!", Shun yelled, his voice betraying urgency.

"Yes", Ingram replied. He slammed into Percival, knocking him down.

With no energy left, Percival reverted, flying into Shun's hand.

_Ace: 0%_

"Percival!", Ace shouted. "What's your damage, Shun?!"

"If it wasn't me, it would've been Nurzak", Shun explained, throwing Percival into Ace's hand. "And I don't think _Nurzak_ would give him back."

"It doesn't matter!", Sabator yelled. His body was glowing purple, the energy he absorbed still fresh. "You're finished!"

Nurzak once again three his Battle Gear at Sabator. "Battle Gear… Boost!", he shouted. When the Battle Gear connected with Sabator, a bright flash resulted.

As the light subsided, Sabator's Battle Gear was equipped once again. "I'm about to bury you!", Sabator told Ingram.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700_

_Sabator: 1100_

Nurzak's Baku Pod quickly created an ability. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate!**", Nurzak yelled. "**Chompixx Land Breaker!**"

Sabator plunged his sickles into the ground, this time making two cracks in the earth, quickly spreading toward Ingram. As the cracks appeared, huge explosions came as they expanded. Even if Ingram got into the air, the explosions would still hurt him.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700-400=300_

_Sabator: 1100+400=1500_

"**Gate Card Open!**", Shun called. "**Ventus Saver!**"

As the Gate Card opened, a green whirlwind surrounded Ingram, protecting him from any damage the explosions might have caused. Then, somehow, the vessels in the earth closed, with Sabator's sickles still in the ground.

_Typhoon Ingram: 300+400=700_

_Sabator: 1500-400=1100_

Sabator tried to pull out his blades, but found them to be firmly stuck. "What the?!", he demanded.

"Now, Shun!", Ingram projected.

Shuns response was simply to call his finishing move. "**Ability Activate! Storm Power - Extreme Cyclone!**"

The twister around Ingram suddenly intensified, as Ingram's ability was entrancing it. Ingram moved toward Sabator, with the bull still immobilized.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700+400=1100_

_Sabator: 1100-400=700_

"No… no… NO!", Sabator groaned as the tornado battered him. Unable to move or counterattack, his defeat was inevitable. Sabator went to ball form, flying to Nurzak's feet. Shun, then, caught the ball form of Ingram.

_Nurzak: 0%_

"Well, this was very… informative", Nurzak said. "You have my appreciation for a worthy battle, Shun."

"Likewise", Shun replied.

"Jesse, I believe it's time to leave", Nurzak assessed his subordinate.

"Very well", Jesse replied. "Exit stage right. I hope you enjoyed the show!"

With that, the two Gundalians vanished, teleported away. The small ship overhead then sped away, retreating from the scene.

"It's over", Ace said.

"For now", Shun told him. "We have to stay vigilant. For now, let's get back to the city."

With a moment to communicate with Neathia's transporter operators, the human and vestal were both transported away from the area.

XXX

**And that's it! I hope you enjoyed. If you did, be sure to follow or favorite the story. If you want to say anything, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Before I go, responses: **

**Alice Gehabich: The full wrath of Masquerade on me? No, thanks. But I think you have the tools to figure out who it is, so I won't outright answer the question. **

**Until next time, goodbye! **

**P.S. as you may recall, I've scrapped Stray Thunder because an evolved ability should have a higher effect, and I replaced it with Terminal Thunder. This note is just a reminder. **


	15. Chapter 15

**So I'm back. I hope I didn't take too long. But, let's get started. I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters. **

XXX

Chapter 15: Small Battles; Part 2

Alice was locked in combat against Ren Krawler, both their Bakugan battling fiercely. Hydranoid suddenly lashed out, four of his heads going for Linehalt's limbs. The attempt was successful. Linehalt was restrained by tl Hydranoid, whose center head prepared to fire energy at Linehalt.

However, Linehalt's body began to glow a dark purple aura. A pulsating negative energy began, with Linehalt as the source. Linehalt's chest jewel began to glow dark purple.

Alice tried to warn Hydranoid to get away, but her mouth wouldn't open. She tried moving toward her partner, to find she couldn't move at all. She could only watch as Linehalt unleashed his attack, blasting Hydranoid away with his Forbidden powers.

XXX

Alice woke up with a jump. Looking around, she calmed down. "Only a dream", she murmured. "It was only a dream."

"Alice?", Hydranoid asked.

"I'm ok, Hydranoid", Alice made clear. "I just had a bit of a nightmare."

"It was hardly a bit", Hydranoid said. "You were screaming my name before you woke up. You haven't had a nightmare like that since we blew up the Annihilator."

"I know", Alice said. She tried to lay down ab's go back to sleep, but was assaulted with the image of Linehalt's powers the moment she closed her eyes. "I'm taking a walk", she said, leaving her room.

After walking for a bit, to clear her head, Alice decided to go to the level's balcony, in order to find some fresh air. However, once she was there, she found that one of her teammates had another idea.

"Fabia?", Alice asked.

Fabia was facing the city, looking at something in her hand intensely, so she hadn't detected Alice's approach. Once she heard Alice, Fabia jumped and looked at Alice.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?", Fabia asked.

"Yes", Alice admitted. "I couldn't sleep. I decided to clear my head, so I came out here. You're doing the same?"

"No, I was… remembering", Fabia said. She opened her palm to show Alice a holo screen of a male Neathian. "This is… _was_… Commander Jin."

"I remember you talked about him", Alice said. "Kazarina killed him, right?"

Fabia nodded, shedding a tear before continuing. "He wasn't just Neathia's commander. He… he was my beloved."

Alice nodded, her slight suspicions confirmed. "Can you tell me about him?", she asked. She understood that talking about a dead loved one sometimes helped with grief.

"We meet once he was promoted to Captain", Fabia said. "He was… great. We became good friends quickly. Grew to more later. He proposed to me right before Gundalia attacked." Another tear was shed. "Jin led the defense against Gundalia for four months. He was the only one of us who stood a chance against one of the Twelve Orders, at least until you Brawlers. But in the end… it wasn't enough."

Alice watched in sympathy as Fabia let out more tears. "I understand how you feel", she said. "I've lost family, too."

Fabia looked at Alice. "Who?"

"I once had two Bakugan. Hydranoid was one. The other was Darkus Leonidas", Alice explained. "Leo was a bit battle crazed. He loved battling. Whenever Hydranoid needed backup, I could count on him. More than that, he was family."

"What happened to him?"

"Eventually, he became targeted by a ruthless enemy. They called themselves the Vexos. They had a machine powerful enough to destroy an entire planet in one blast. And they needed an energy Leo possessed to power it", Alice answered. "They took him down. He could've gave up the energy and survived the day, but he chose to fight. Leo's last moment was him pleading me to avenge him."

"And you did", Fabia guessed.

Alice nodded an affirmative. "They powered up the machine, but Blackout Hydranoid did enough damage to force a misfire. Their own weapon destroyed them."

Alice looked at Fabia in the eye. "My point is that I know your grief. I understand your pain. But you can't let it control you."

"I get it", Fabia agreed. "I know I can talk to you if I need to. I hope you feel the same way."

"I do", Alice agreed.

The two then spotted the sun begin its rose over the horizon. The day was about to begin.

XXX

The Twelve Orders were all meeting at their conference room, with Nurzak giving his report from the battle that happened yesterday.

"The Darkus battler, Ace, is an above average battler", Nurzak said. "Yet his Bakugan is weak, considering. Shun Kazami, however, is a battler on par with myself, despite the lower power level of his Bakugan. If the other Brawlers are as skilled as he is, they are a serious threat to us."

"If he's only as skilled as _you_, old man, we're fine", Stoica jeered. "Everyone here knows you've hit your prime a long, long time ago."

"Nurzak is correct about the one called Shun", Airzel corrected Stoica. "He fought _me_ to a standstill."

"In any case, we need to know for certain what the danger level of the others is", Kazarina said. "Even at the best case scenario, they'll be a major nuisance. Worst case, they may turn the tide of the war."

"A handful of battlers can't change the tide of the war", Gill said, uncertain.

"_One_ of them took down our whole army", Kazarina countered. "And there's at least _two_ of them with that kind of power. Not to mention the first time we fought them, our fleet was decimated. We have to find more information."

"If you feel so strongly about this, perhaps _you_ should go next", Barodius interjected, startling everyone. He hadn't said a word yet.

Kazarina regained her composure quickly. "Gladly, my lord", she said. "I should leave immediately. Am I dismissed?"

"You are", Barodius said.

With that leave, Kazarina stood and left the room, intent on beginning her own mission.

XXX

Three of the Brawlers were at the communications room inside Neathia palace: Mira, Marucho and Volt. Mira was right on one of the monitors, relaying commands to Castle Knights in the other end.

"No. I said the third bypass, not the fourth!", she said.

"Yes, ma'am", one of the Knights replied. "Apply it to the third bypass."

Mira was trying to upgrade Neathia's sensors using Vestal technology. Unfortunately, it was barely compatible, leaving Mira no choice but to _heavily_ improvise.

"At this rate, it's almost not worth the upgrade", Mira ranted. "They barely know anything about their own technology!"

"Maybe you should take a deep breath", Marucho said. "I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Yeah", Volt agreed.

Mira took a breath, inhaling deeply, and exhaling. "Thanks, guys", she said. "I know you mean well, but at this rate, I might have to go to the front lines to do the job myself, and if I'm ambushed…"

"We can fight", Coredem interjected, raising himself to Mira's eye level. "We are not helpless. I am strong, and I can tell you are a capable brawler. I don't know why you're so scared of battling, but we're at war, and…"

"You don't know _anything_!", Mira snapped. "You don't know _anything_ about what I've been through! You don't… know… me." Her eyes began to glisten, almost tearing up. "You don't know me, so don't talk like you do."

Marucho and Volt stayed quiet. Coredem had been nagging Mira about her refusal to battle quite a bit since yesterday. They both knew why she didn't battle, but it wasn't theirs or anyone else's place to tell Coredem why.

As if to break the moment, an alarm blasted through the room. One of the scanners showed a similar ship Nurzak had travelled in yesterday.

"Gundalians are here", Volt noted. "It seems like it's up to you and me to greet them, Marucho."

"I'm with you, Volt", Marucho agreed. "Mira, it's ok that you don't battle. The Brawlers can cover you."

As he finished that sentence, Marucho ran out of the room, followed by Volt, leaving Mira with her Bakugan.

"We could help them", Coredem suggested.

"It's not necessary", Mira insisted. "Didn't you hear Marucho?"

"He just said that to placate you", Coredem argued. "The Gundalians have besieged my home for months. I won't allow my partner to be a passive background extra!"

"Mira?", Alice called from the com. Holo screens were there, showing the other Brawlers. Alice, Shun and Fabia were out, training a regiment of the Castle Knights. Ace and Keith were on patrol in fifteen areas than the Gundalian ship arrived.

"We heard an alarm. What's wrong?", Keith asked.

"Another Gundalian scouting party. Volt and Marucho are on it", Mira replied.

The others took that as acceptable, losing their alarm. One by one, they all shut off, until Ace was the only one still on the line.

"You don't look so good", he said.

"I'm just stressed by trying to configure outer technology to Neathia's sensors", Mira gave a partial truth.

"No, that's not it", he said. "Is Coredem giving you trouble?"

Mira didn't answer, which was sufficient for Ace.

"I thought so", he said. "Don't let him drag you down." With that, he blinked off, as well.

XXX

Marucho and Volt both teleported in front of the Gundalian ship. Examining the craft, neither looked scared.

"We're here!", Marucho yelled, taking a step forward. "Come on out!"

"Well, if you insist", a female voice replied, being projected from the ship. Right afterward, two female Gundalians teleported to the ground, most likely from the ship.

"One of them is that Kazarina person", Volt said. "Do you have any idea who the other one is?"

Marucho looked at the other Gundalian. Along with flowing blue hair, she wore blue robes and glasses. "Lena?", he guessed.

"Very astute of you, Marucho Marakura", Lena replied, adjusting her glasses. "It's good to see that you recognize me."

"We're here to see how good you are, perhaps take some trophy Bakugan", Kazarina said. "Oh, the things I could learn from examining your Bakugan… but I digress."

"You won't lay a hand on our Bakugan, witch", Volt snarled. "You'd have to beat us, first."

"And we know better than to underestimate you guys", Marucho said. "This won't be as easy as you think!"

"I suppose there's only one way to find out", Kazarina replied.

The four battlers activated their Baku Pods, with all four ready to fight. Lena and Kazarina on one side, Marucho and Volt on the other.

For the first round, Volt stepped forward, tossing down a Gate Card. "Gate Card, set!", he yelled. Then, he followed with his Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Haos Alto Brontes!"

From a bright yellow glow arose Volt's Bakugan. It was a white jester, with purple spots on the body, a yellow orb on his chest, and four arms altogether.

"Haos Alto Brontes, present and accounted for!", he yelled.

Marucho went next, throwing down his Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Aquos Blast Elico!"

From a tornado of water, Elico jumped into the air, landing next to Brontes. He struck a combat pose, ready to battle.

"You called?", he asked.

"Elico, old buddy!", Brontes cheered. "How long has it been?"

"Not long enough", Elico replied. "Let's just get this over with."

"Yeah, we'll catch up later", Brontes agreed.

With the Gundalians, Kazarina glanced at her subordinate. "Go. Deal with them", Kazarina ordered.

Lena paled. "On my own?", she asked. "I'd be outnumbered…"

"Did I ask for a debate?", Kazarina questioned. "I said 'deal with them', Lena."

Lena's eyes widened as she understood what was happening. If she insisted Kazarina battle, it would be insubordination. If she fought, and lost, the 2v1, she'd be punished for weakness.

Without a choice, she threw in her Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl!", she yelled. "Bakugan, stand! Rise, Aquos Phosphos!"

From a bright blue glow on the ground, Phosphos arose, his three active heads snarling art his two opponents.

_Blast Elico: 700, Alto Brontes: 700_

_Phosphos: 800_

"Phosphos, we can't afford to hold back! Hit them with everything you've got, and more!", Lena shouted, her Baku Pod displaying an ability. "**Ability Activate! Spit Poison!**"

Phosphos's three heads all opened, with blue venom dropping from each mouth. At once, they all fired a torrent of the blue venom in Elico's direction.

_Blast Elico: 700-300=400, Alto Brontes: 700_

_Phosphos: 800_

Marucho readily brought up his Baku Pod, which displayed an ability of his own. "That's no problem", he stated. "**Ability Activate! Hydro Typhoon!**"

Elico slowly collected energy on his arms, forming water upon each. With a single thrust forward, Elico shot twin torrents of water to intercept Phosphos's venom.

_Blast Elico: 400+300=700, Alto Brontes: 700_

_Phosphos: 800-300=500_

The water torrents clashed with the venom blast, pausing momentarily. However, after a moment, the water broke the stalemate and clashed into Phosphos, sending him flying.

Lena examined her situation, but a scoff from Kazarina prompted her into action. Her Baku Pod flashed another ability. "Phosphos, we can't get taken down! **Ability Activate! Gorgon Viper!**"

With a moment to prepare, four more heads revealed themselves from Phosphos's form. Two from the shoulders, and two from the waist.

"Ho, ho!", Brontes exclaimed. "I think he has more than enough for both of us!"

"Who's side are you on?", Elico asked him sharply.

At that moment, Phosphos attacked. The three original heads unleashed a torrent of venom, and the other four heads fired a blast of cold. The seven blasts threatened to hit both Elico and Brontes at once.

_Blast Elico: 700-500=200, Alto Brontes: 700-500=200_

_Phosphos: 500_

Volt went next. His yellow Baku Pod displayed an ability to defend his side. "**Ability Activate!**", he called. "**Shining Nightmare!**"

Brontes's two outer hands each created a glowing yellow halo, perfect rings of Haos energy. Grouping the two loops, Brontes cackled like a madman and charged the seven blasts.

_Blast Elico: 200, Alto Brontes: 200+400=600_

_Phosphos: 500_

Brontes soaked with speed that almost exceeded the following of the battlers' eyes, and enough precision to hack all the incoming attacks apart.

"This is fun!", Brontes jeered. "Let's play some more!" He lapped forward, slashing Phosphos with his yellow loops, forcing Phosphos to retreat.

"It seems they're gaining ground", Kazarina noted. "Perhaps you _have_ outlived your usefulness, Lena."

Lena looked absolutely terrified at that. She reacted quickly, her Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Stealth Claw!**"

Responding to Lena's desperation, Phosphos's claws glowed red for a moment, before he completely disappeared from sight.

_Blast Elico: 200, Alto Brontes: 600-300=300_

_Phosphos: 500+300=800_

Phosphos's disappearance forced Brontes to halt his attack. After a moment, he stumbled back, one free hand clutching his chest.

"He slashed me!", Brontes said, slashing forward. But Phosphos had evaded it, as he connected with nothing. "This 'invisible attack' thing is usually a lot more fun when _I'm _the one doing it."

"Brontes, keep your guard up!", Volt reprimanded.

"It's too late!", Lena yelled, another ability forming on her Baku Pod. "**Ability Activate! Poison Rip!**"

Brontes awaited Phosphos's next attack, in order to counter, but when the next slash came, his arm moved much more slowly than he expected.

"What?", Brontes questioned. When examining the latest wound, Brontes saw his body turning blue at that area. The area began stinging like… like poison. "Oh… guess he got me!", he groaned.

"One more time, Phosphos!", Lena directed.

Elico had his senses aware as Phosphos approached him, unseen from view. When Phosphos struck, Elico leapt away. Still, Elico suffered a scratch on his lower right leg.

Elico looked to see that, like Brontes, good fit was infected with Phosphos's venom, and it was already spreading up his body.

"It's over", Lena said confidently. "Already, the venom blocks you from using your abilities. Soon, you'll be forced to submit." She looked at Kazarina, who was scrutinizing the battle for anything Lena might have missed.

"We can't activate abilities", Volt said. "But that won't stop our Gate Card! **Gate Card Open! Explode!**"

As the Gate Card opened, a multicolored light appeared around Elico and Brontes. The venom within them, or at least it's effects and visual appearance, completely vanished. The multicolored light then surrounded the two Vestroian Bakugan, protecting them like a shield.

At the same time, Phosphos reappeared on the field, his invisibility either shut off by the Gate Card or simply exhausted. The seven headed Bakugan snarled at his two opponents until their protective shields dissipated.

_Blast Elico: 200+500=700, Alto Brontes: 300+400=700_

_Phosphos: 800_

"You nullified the ability", Lena growled. "It won't matter! I am not letting you beat me!" Her Baku Pod displayed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Tri Viper!**"

Phosphos's center head targeted Elico, filling itself with blue venom. After a second, Phosphos fired the venom at Elico, trying hard to take back control of the fight.

_Blast Elico: 700-300=400, Alto Brontes: 700_

_Phosphos: 800_

Elico seemed far from worried, though, as he knew what Marucho would counter with.

"**Ability Activate!**", Marucho shouted. "**Reflection Jacket!**"

Right before the venom got Elico, Elico's body glowed a blue energy, quickly and easily deflecting the venom that both him. When the venom blast ended, Elico was unharmed.

"It's that the best you can do? Pathetic", Elico mocked.

_Blast Elico: 400+300=700, Alto Brontes: 700_

_Phosphos: 800_

"No, no, no!", Phosphos ranted. "You should both be on the ground, begging for mercy! How is this possible!?"

"Why don't I show you?", Volt asked rhetorically, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Sprite Glow!**"

After only a second to process things, Phosphos was set upon by Brontes again. This time, Brontes was spring two metal axe blades, laughing sinisterly.

_Blast Elico: 700, Alto Brontes: 700_

_Phosphos: 800-300=500_

Phosphos only lasted a few seconds once Brontes went to work. After relentless battering from the axe blades, the hydra went back to ball form, dropping to Lena's feet.

_Lena: 60%_

Simultaneously, Brontes and Elico reverted to ball form, going to Volt and Marucho's hands in victory.

"You failure", Kazarina spat, talking her opportunity to prey on Lena. "I knew you were soft minded. I knew you were too weak to complete this task."

"I…", Lena was now mortally scared. "I'm not out of the battle yet. I can still go on!"

"Then you're my backup", Kazarina dictated, holding a Gate Card. "Hold them for as long as you can. Do not fail me again."

"No, I won't, Mistress Kazarina", Lena promised.

"Good", Kazarina said. "Gate Card, set!" She threw her Gate Card onto the ground, then followed with her Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Haos Lumagrowl!"

From a yellow glow on the ground rose another Bakugan. This one was a canine with white fur, six yellow tails, and bloodshot eyes.

Lumagrowl reared his head up, howling ferociously. "Who dares to challenge me?!", he demanded. "I'll rip you all apart!"

Lena went next, throwing down her Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl!", she commanded. "Bakugan, stand! Rise, Aquos Phosphos!"

As if unaffected by the previous round, Phosphos appeared on the field, glaring at Marucho and Volt.

Said two battlers threw their Bakugan simultaneously, ready to engage the opposition. "Bakugan, brawl!", they yelled. "Bakugan, stand!"

At once, both Elico and Brontes rose to their battling forms, taking battle stances against Lumagrowl and Phosphos.

_Blast Elico: 700, Alto Brontes: 700_

_Phosphos: 800, Lumagrowl: 900_

Volt went first, his Baku Pod displaying another ability. "Let's see how this goes. **Ability Activate! Magic Dice!**"

Brontes raised and spread out all four of his arms, channelling energy into a cube, a dice. As soon as it was formed, the dice started to spin rapidly.

Lena quickly flashed an ability with her Baku Pod, desperation more apparent than ever. "**Ability Activate! Gorgon Viper!**"

With a moment to prepare, four more heads revealed themselves from Phosphos's form. Two from the shoulders, and two from the waist. Then, the three original heads unleashed a torrent of venom, and the other four heads fired a blast of cold. The seven blasts threatened to hit both Elico and Brontes at once, for a second time that day.

Yet the dice above Brontes suddenly stopped spinning, the "6" side showing. A large mirror appeared in front of Brontes, intercepting Phosphos's attack. The attack somehow flipped in direction, striking Lumagrowl and Phosphos.

_Blast Elico: 700, Alto Brontes: 700_

_Phosphos: 800-500=300, Lumagrowl: 900-500=400_

"Impossible!", Lena gasped.

"You're useless", Kazarina growled, her own Baku Pod displaying an ability. "If you can't handle this, I'll take over! **Ability Activate! Wolf Howler!**"

Lumagrowl's mouth began to open, a bright yellow energy forming within. With a predatorial roar, Lumagrowl unleashed the energy in a blast of Haos power.

_Blast Elico: 700-500=200, Alto Brontes: 700-500=200_

_Phosphos: 300, Lumagrowl: 400_

The dice above Brontes suddenly stopped spinning, once again, showing the "2" side. A bright dome of yellow light surrounded Elico and Brontes, deflecting the blast Lumagrowl fired.

_Blast Elico: 200+500=700, Alto Brontes: 200+500=700_

_Phosphos: 300, Lumagrowl: 400_

"Nice one, Volt!", Marucho cheered, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "Now, let's finish this! **Ability Activate!**"

"I think not!", Kazarina retorted, thrusting her hand out. "**Gate Card Open! Dry Delta!**"

As the Gate Card opened, Elico's body began to pale, and he started weakening. Yet the same thing was happening to Phosphos, who collapsed from his inability to battle.

"Mistress!?", Lena questioned. "What have you done!?"

"Dry Delta keeps all Aquos Bakugan from using their abilities", Kazarina said. "As I made clear, you're useless. They wouldn't think I'd use this card of my own teammate uses Aquos."

"But that won't stop Marucho!", Lena protested. "His Bakugan can-"

"I don't want to hear another word from you!", Kazarina snapped, causing Lena to be silent.

Marucho was trying hard to keep a neutral expression. "Hey, Volt, can you cover us?", he asked.

Volt nodded, swiping his hand. "This battle is far from over", he promised. "Brontes!"

The dice kept spinning, eventually landing on the "1" side. Suddenly, all four of Brontes's hands held small energy pistols, firing a barrage of yellow bursts at Lumagrowl, who simply charged through them.

Kazarina's Baku Pod quickly displayed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Flashing Peaker!**", she shouted.

Lumagrowl continued his charge through the energy bursts Brontes was firing, his body faintly glowing yellow. Upon Lumagrowl tackling Brontes, the for pistols disappeared, and the dice exploded.

"That's quite enough of that", Kazarina said.

"Too late!", Elico suddenly roared, standing up. With his body glowing multicolor, he continued: "You've already lost, and you don't even know it!"

"What are you talking about?", Kazarina demanded. "I've shut down your power! How are you doing this?!"

"You may have shut down Elico's _Aquos_ power", Marucho conceded. "But that won't stop us!"

"Attribute change: Haos!", Elico roared. As the multicolored glow died down, Elico was currently in the coloring of Haos, with yellow and white skin and his jewels were blue.

"Attribute change?", Kazarina questioned. "Oh, I'd just _love_ to get inside that Bakugan's genetic matrix and figure out how _that_ works."

"And now…", Elico trailed off, slamming into Phosphos. "You're down by one!"

From the impact of Elico's brute force attack, as well as the Gate Card weakening him, Phosphos reverted, going to Lena's feet.

_Lena: 0%_

"Phosphos… I'm sorry", Lena apologized.

_Blast Elico: 700, Alto Brontes: 700_

_Lumagrowl: 400_

"Now, let's get going!", Marucho sass with a smirk, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Forcement Power!**"

With a moment for the ability to process, both Elico and Brontes glowed in a bright yellow energy aura, their power levels spiking sharply.

"Oh, I like this!", Brontes exclaimed.

_Blast Elico: 700×2=1400, Alto Brontes: 700×2=1400_

_Lumagrowl: 400_

"Well, I suppose it's my turn", Kazarina stated, typing several buttons on her Baku Pod. Yellow electrons appeared, constructing a device.

"_Ready: Barias Gear_", the Baku Pod reported.

"Battle Gear… Boost!", Kazarina yelled, throating the Battle Gear at Lumagrowl. When it connected, a bright flash resulted.

When the glow died down, Lumagrowl had new weapons. Two circular cannons lied on his back, connected to reach other by metal going over Lumagrowl's back.

_Blast Elico: 1400, Alto Brontes: 1400_

_Lumagrowl: 500_

Volt's gaze hardened. "Battle Gear", he murmured.

"Get ready!", Marucho warned.

"**Battle Gear Ability Activate!**", Kazarina shouted. "**Barias Gear Lightning!**"

The circular cannons on Lumagrowl charged up, glowing yellow in increasing intensity. Once fully charged, twin beams of light shot at the two Vestroian Bakugan.

_Blast Elico: 1400-300=1100, Alto Brontes: 1400-300=1100_

_Lumagrowl: 500+500+300=1300_

Each blast of light struck either Elico or Brontes, standing them both flying away. Even before he landed, Brontes glowed yellow, landing, in ball form, at Volt's feet.

_Volt: 60%_

Elico, though, landed on the ground, rising back up. "I won't fall so quickly!", he promised.

"Ok", Lumagrowl growled. His Battle Gear charged up smoother blast, firing it at Elico.

With no chance of snoring an attack like that, Elico was hit again, this time reverting to ball form, landing at Marucho's feet.

_Marucho: 60%_

Both Brawlers knelt to pick up their Bakugan.

Volt barred his teeth. "We got overconfident", he growled.

"You can say that again", Marucho agreed. "Lena might be out, but the real battle has just started."

"Then why are we still talking?", Brontes asked. "I wanna pound that mutt!"

"Shall we continue?", Elico requested.

"Yes, we shall!", Marucho agreed, throwing down his Gate Card. "Gate Card, set!"

"Bakugan, brawl!", Marucho, Volt and Kazarina yelled, engaging their Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand!"

In complete synchronization, Elico, Brontes and Lumagrowl arose on the battlefield, glaring each other down. Though Lumagrowl was outnumbered, he hardly seemed fazed at all. Elico and Brontes, on the other side of the field, looked ready to fight, as well.

_Blast Elico: 700, Alto Brontes: 700_

_Lumagrowl: 900_

Marucho suddenly made a move, his Baku Pod displaying another ability. "Alright, Elico, let's give this dog a bath! **Ability Activate! Ocean Impulse!**"

The three jewels on Elico's chest began glowing blue, quickly gathering energy. With a warrior's yell, Elico shot a blast of water from hoods chest, which went straight for Lumagrowl.

_Blast Elico: 700+500=1200, Alto Brontes: 700_

_Lumagrowl: 900_

"Ah… hahaha!", Kazarina laughed mockingly. Her Baku Pod displayed another ability. "To think I thought you a _threat_ to _us_. **Ability Activate! Arcadia Sword!**"

The six sword-like tails on Lumagrowl started glowing brought yellow. As Lumagrowl aimed his tails at Elico, they shot a barrage of yellow energy swords, threatening to completely overwhelm Elico.

_Blast Elico: 1200-500=700, Alto Brontes: 700_

_Lumagrowl: 900+500=1400_

As the water blast meet the sword barrage, three two attacks were locked in stalemate fort a second. Then, the swords pushed back the water, eventually striking Elico.

Elico was flung back, landing on his back. "That hurt", he admitted, standing back up.

"All bark and no bite", Lumagrowl taunted. "You're no match against me!"

"Brontes!", Volt yelled in rage. His Baku Pod displayed another ability. "Let's shows them power! **Ability Activate! Atmosphere!**"

Brontes raised all four arms to chest level, channeling energy through each one. Over each hand, Brontes formed metallic orbs with energy circling them, like an asteroid ring over a planet.

_Blast Elico: 700, Alto Brontes: 700+400=1100_

_Lumagrowl: 1400-400=1000_

"I'm gonna _really_ enjoy this!", Brontes yelled. Brontes, having complete control over his metal weapons, directed their course to strike Lumagrowl. The orbs followed his direction, sailing at Lumagrowl with unbelievable speed.

"I'm not impressed", Kazarina said, her Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Deadly Fantasma!**"

Lumagrowl's tails once again lit up, glowing yellow with energy. This time, the energy shot out in the form of electric bursts, destroying the orbs before they could get close.

_Blast Elico: 700, Alto Brontes: 1100-400=700_

_Lumagrowl: 1000+400=1400_

The lightning then surged forward, electrocution Brontes. Though the clown withstood the attack, he was forced several steps back. "We're losing? How are we losing?", he asked.

"Isn't it clear?", Lumagrowl jeered. "You're putting up a good fight, but I'm higher on the food chain! I'm the top dog!"

"But we know sponge tricks you'll never learn", Marucho countered. "Elico, let's go!"

"Attribute change!", Elico yelled, his body glowing multicolor. Eventually, his body steelhead into a pale brown and darker brown coloring, with blue gems. "I am Subterra Blast Elico!"

"Aquos, Haos, and now Subterra…", Kazarina said, a mad gleam in her eye. "How interesting. I truly would _love_ to have that Bakugan as a test subject!"

"You're not putting a hand on Elico, you witch!", Marucho promised, his Baku Pod displaying another two holographic abilities. "Elico, let's show her some of your Subterra strength! **Double Ability Activate! Land Blow, plus Fusion Ability Gaia Booster!**"

Elico's body began glowing a bright orange glow, his power being nearly doubled thanks to the double ability. With his new power, he raced toward Lumagrowl, trying to take him down in one hit.

_Blast Elico: 700+300+300=1300, Alto Brontes: 700_

_Lumagrowl: 1400-300-300=800_

As Elico was about to hit Lumagrowl, the canine ran out of reach. Yet Elico only continued his pursuit, ready to finish the battle.

"Mistress?", Lumagrowl said nervously. "I'm a little short on power."

"Yes, I know", Kazarina replied, her Baku Pod displaying another ability. "I'm already on it. **Ability Activate! Flashing Peaker!**"

With a new yellow aura enveloping his body, Lumagrowl stopped evading Elico. Instead, he jumped the aggressing Balham, forcing him to back up.

"You think that'll do anything?", Elico demanded.

"Yes, actually", Lumagrowl sniped back. Both auras shut down then. Elico's, due to it being nullified, and Lumagrowl's, due to it serving its purpose. "I can't believe you fell for that!", Lumagrowl mocked.

Elico suddenly stumbled from his ability being nullified. "Argh…", he groaned.

_Blast Elico: 1300-300-300=700, Alto Brontes: 700_

_Lumagrowl: 800+300+300=1400_

"She's just not letting her lead go…", Volt muttered. "Nothing we do is sticking. She's just overpowers or nullifies everything we're throwing at her."

"Oh, so true!", Kazarina said. "I don't even need my Battle Gear this time."

Marucho hard that embark, a small smile on his face. "You sure about that?", he asked. "**Gate Card Open! Battle Adapter!**"

As the Gate Card opened, a rocky terrain engulfed the battlefield, overriding the forested area around them.

"What's the meaning of this!?", Kazarina demanded.

"Battle Adapter changes the environment to correlate to Elico's current Attribute", Marucho told her. "Any Bakugan that don't have that a

Attribute can't use any abilities. Enemy…" he looked at volt when finishing that sentence, "or ally."

Volt looked miffed, but otherwise indifferent. "Just take him down", he said.

Marucho pressed several buttons on his Baku Pod, causing orange particles to appear and assemble his Battle Gear.

"_Ready: Terrix Gear_", the Baku Pod reported.

"Battle Gear… Boost!", Marucho yelled, throwing the Battle Gear at Elico. When it connected, a bright orange flash resulted.

When the light subsided, Elico had his Battle Gear equipped. Three metal blades were over his head, connected to his body via a metal attachment.

_Blast Elico: 800, Alto Brontes: 700_

_Lumagrowl: 1400_

"Whatever", Lumagrowl said indifferently. "Battle Gear won't save you."

"Wrong again!", Marucho exclaimed. "Because my Gate Card also connects to Elico's Battle Gear, unlocking the level two class Battle Gear ability!" His Baku Pod displayed another ability. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate! Terrix Magnitude!**"

The metal attachment of the Terrix Gear began shifting so that instead of above Elico's head, the blades were behind his back and able to hit the ground. Another moment, and the blades spun rapidly, hitting the ground at every opportunity.

_Blast Elico: 800+500=1300, Alto Brontes: 700_

_Lumagrowl: 1400-500=900_

Worth every time the ground was struck, it shook at an increasing intensity, doing the most damage to Lumagrowl. The canine howled as he was battered by the quaking, quickly reverting to ball form, flying toward Kazarina's feet.

_Kazarina: 20%_

"How'd you like that?", Marucho taunted.

"Oh, perhaps I underestimated you", Kazarina admitted, kneeling to retrieve Lumagrowl. She watched as the Brawlers' Bakugan returned to them, and the field return to its natural state as the Gate Card powered down. "Still, it doesn't change the fact that I will defeat you", Kazarina said.

"All talk, no action", Volt said. "Let's finish this already."

"Yes. Let's", Kazarina said, throwing down a Gate Card. "Gate Card, set!" She then followed with her Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

With only an animalistic snarl, Lumagrowl rose into the field. He growled ferociously at the Brawlers.

"Ready to go?", Marucho asked Volt.

"Wait…", Volt said. "Kazarina might be planning something with that Gate Card. I'll have to be vigilante in case she opens it, and it does what I think it might do."

"Then let's get going!", Marucho exclaimed.

Both Brawlers threw in their Bakugan, yelling: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

In unison with one another, Elico and Brontes arose onto the field, ready to finish the battle.

_Blast Elico: 700, Alto Brontes: 700_

_Lumagrowl: 900_

Kazarina quickly had her Baku Pod display an ability. "**Ability Activate! Fang Dome!**"

Lumagrowl's body became coated in an aura of yellow energy, heightening his powers. He charged at the two enemy Bakugan, with a speed exceeding his past capabilities. He was simply a yellow blur.

_Blast Elico: 700, Alto Brontes: 700_

_Lumagrowl: 900+300=1200_

Marucho's face hardened, as two abilities appeared over his Baku Pod. "**Double Ability Activate! Hydro Typhoon, plus Fusion Ability Torrential Booster!**"

Elico readied his arms, channeling energy into them. When he thrust forward, he blasted Lumagrowl with twin torrents of water, each one individually easily twice Lumagrowl's dice in diameter.

_Blast Elico: 700+300+300=1300, Alto Brontes: 700_

_Lumagrowl: 1200-300-300=600_

"Quite impressive", Kazarina said, her Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "But not good enough! **Ability Activate! Spiral Blade!**"

Lumagrowl's six tails glowed yellow, referencing drastically. Lumagrowl slashed at tyke water torrents, weakening them considerably.

_Blast Elico: 1300-300=1000, Alto Brontes: 700_

_Lumagrowl: 600+300=900_

Yet the water overpowered Lumagrowl's defenses, forcing him away. Lumagrowl seemed only more engaged at that. "I usually like water", he said. "Now, not so much!"

"Come and get it", Elico taunted.

"Very well", Kazarina said, clutching her Battle Gear. Throwing it, she yelled: "Battle Gear… Boost!"

As the Battle Gear connected with Lumagrowl, a bright flash resulted. As it died Duran, Lumagrowl's Battle Gear was re-equipped.

_Blast Elico: 1000, Alto Brontes: 700_

_Lumagrowl: 1000_

"We're not scared of your Battle Gear!", Marucho promised. His Baku Pod displayed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Forcement Power!**"

A bright blue aura engulfed Elico, raising his powers drastically. Elico shouted with power as the ability took full effect, maximising his abilities.

_Blast Elico: 1000×2=2000, Alto Brontes: 700_

_Lumagrowl: 1000_

With a victorious smirk, Kazarina raised her have high, about to call out her next move.

"Wait… that's it!", Volt shouted, his Baku Pod displaying a holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Sorcerer Commando!**"

"**Gate Card Open!**", Kazarina yelled. "**Zeno Weakness!**"

The Gate Card opened, a harsh white glow permeating through the field. The blue aura around Elico disappeared, and he select even weaker than before. Elico stopped to his knees.

Brontes, meanwhile, had his form ripple like an illusion. A moment later, he was nowhere to be seen.

Lumagrowl, on the other hand, howled triumphantly. His Battler great glowed yellow, enhanced by the Gate Card.

_Blast Elico: 2000÷2=1000-200=800, Alto Brontes: 700_

_Lumagrowl: 1000_

"This Gate Card is my secret weapon. It nullifies my opponent's ability _and_ decreases all their power levels", Kazarina said. "On top of that, you cannot activate any abilities, and my Battle Gear ability has upgraded to level two. You can't win!"

"Actually, you're wrong", Volt said. "I thought you'd try something like that. Sorcerer Commando allows Brontes to avoid all Gate Card _and _ability effects, so we're not out yet!"

"What?!", Kazarina demanded. She then realized that Brontes's power level hadn't decreased. He truly _was_ immune to her Gate Card. "No!"

With a knowing smirk, Volt had his Baku Pod display another ability. "**Ability Activate! Black Gates!**"

Without revealing his form, Brontes had created a yellow and white scythe, though it was invisible at the moment. Another second, and Brontes used it to strike the Gate Card, shattering it.

_Blast Elico: 800+200=1000×2=2000, Alto Brontes: 700_

_Lumagrowl: 1000_

The blue aura around Elico returned, as powerful as before the Gate Card. "My thanks, Brontes", he said. "Now, let's finish this."

"The only one finishing this is me!", Lumagrowl declared. "My Battle Gear is still charged up, so you're still finished!"

"Yes. We will not lose! For the glory of Gundalia!", Kazarina exclaimed, her Baku Pod displaying another ability. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate! Barias Gear Thunderbolt!**"

Each of the cannons on Lumagrowl, instead of directly firing a blast, extended two metallic poles, with powered with the every. The polluters fired two yellow discs almost bursting with excessive energy.

_Blast Elico: 2000-1300=700, Alto Brontes: 700_

_Lumagrowl: 1000+500=1500_

"He brought Elico down to base power level!", Marucho exclaimed.

"I'll get you an opening. Take it!", Volt said, his Baku Pod displaying another ability. "**Ability Activate! Atmosphere!**"

Seemingly out of nowhere, four metallic spheres with yellow energy rings appeared, made by Brontes. The metallic spheres clashed with the yellow discs, each attack unable to overpower the other.

_Blast Elico: 700, Alto Brontes: 700+400=1100_

_Lumagrowl: 1500-400=1100_

"Ok, do your thing!", Volt said.

"We'll need to take Lumagrowl out in one move", Marucho did, weighing his options. Making his choice, he took hold of his own Battle Gear and threw it. "Battle Gear… Boost!", he yelled.

As the Gear connected to Elico, a bright blue flash resulted. As it died down, Elico's Battle Gear was fully operational and ready.

_Blast Elico: 800, Alto Brontes: 1100_

_Lumagrowl: 1100_

"What are you doing?!", Lumagrowl demanded, his Battle Gear charging up another two discs. Firing them, this time at Elico, he yelled: "Go down!"

"Not today!", Elico said.

"**Battle Gear Ability Activate!**", Marucho shouted. "**Terrix Hydrair!**"

The three blades of Terrix Gear began spinning, each one blasting ways on its rotation. The water blasts meet the discs, destroying them before they could reach Elico.

_Blast Elico: 800+500=1300, Alto Brontes: 1100_

_Lumagrowl: 1100_

"No. No!", Lumagrowl growled as the powerful torrents struck him. Hit several times by the water blasts, Lumagrowl was first going back, then forced on his back, then finally forced to ball form. The battle was finally over.

_Kazarina: 0%_

"No. How did I lose?", Kazarina asked, annoyed, before turning to her lackey. "Maybe if you lasted longer, Lena!"

Lena was finally out of options. She had followed orders to the letter, but to no avail. The first round was a battle she wouldn't win. The second round was one she _couldn't_ win, thanks to _Kazarina_ more than the Brawlers. Now that the numbers caught up to her, Kazarina was about to blame _Lena_.

"Let's just go", Kazarina said, teleporting herself and Lena away. The ship overhead turned around and sped away, temporarily retreating

Marucho and Volt then collapsed after that. "I… that was a tough one", he admitted.

"It could've easily gone wrong", Volt admitted. "If I used Sorcerer Commando a moment too late, it wouldn't have worked."

"Let's get back to Neathia", Marucho proposed. The two, like their opponents, transported to less hostile territory.

XXX

**And that's it. I hope you enjoyed. If you did, be sure to follow or favorite the story. If you want to say anything, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Before I go, responses: **

**Alice Gehabich: Correct. It is Mira. I won't tell you who she'll be battling first, but it will happen in the upcoming chapter. Feel free to go all Masquerade on me. I won't talk. **

**Until next time, goodbye! **


	16. Chapter 16

**So, I'm back. I hope I didn't take too long. I certainly will from here on. Evil is about to come back, so I won't be able to write nearly as often. Sorry in advance. But, with that out of the way, let's get started! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters. **

XXX

Chapter 16: Small Battles; Part 3

The Gundalian war room was sought with discussion. They were discussing the threat posed by the Brawlers Kazarina battled the day before. And they weren't happy.

"Both of their Bakugan are threats", Nurzak said. "Each One unpredictable and fluid in their own manner, with considerable power to back it up. Yet we learn more about them with every encounter."

"I wouldn't say that", Kazarina replied. "Perhaps if _Lena_ had actually battled competently, we would've won the battle."

"Perhaps if you didn't _sabotage_ Lena at every opportunity, she would have actually been the backup she was supposed to be", Gill countered. "You set her up for failure. Don't throw her under the bus now."

"Since when do you care about our subordinates?", Kazarina mocked.

"I care about not wasting or resources in vain attempts at extra power", Gill clarified.

"Sounds to me more like… you're going soft!", Stoica mocked. "Is the Emperor's right hand getting too sympathetic? Maybe you should be relieved of service…"

"Don't you dare address Gill with such disrespect!", Airzel snapped.

"Airzel, I can defend myself", Gill told Airzel, turning to face Stoica afterward. "Stoica, if true strategy calls for sacrificing subordinates, I'd be the first to initiate that strategy. But wasting resources just to get an ally our of the way of personal gain is out of the question."

"You're only saying that because you're already the second in command", Stoica accused, not convinced of Gill's sincerity. "If you weren't, you'd be just as desperate as Kazarina."

"My time is wasted in this debate", Gill stayed plainly. "Emperor Barodious, allow me to go next. I'll be sure to battle the enemy instead of my own teammates."

Barodius glanced at his second. "Yes, very well", he said. "I know you will not fail me." He then looked at Nurzak, who had taken charge of managing the repairing of the ships. "Nurzak, how long until our armada is ready for another assault?"

"The workforce I've amassed has managed to shave off a day in our repairs", Nurzak said. "At our current rate, we'll be finished in two days after today, despite earlier predictions."

"Very good", Barodius said. "We must utilize the time we have. Gill, you are free to begin your task."

"Yes, sire!", Gill exclaimed.

XXX

The Neathian sensor array had three groups of sensors. Each had twenty sensors, connected to each other via a wireless interface.

Mira was working on the interface of one group, trying to finish the job the Neathian engineers failed to accomplish: integrate Vestal technology into the sensor arrays, magnifying their capacity as a result.

A spiked blonde, wearing red clothing walked up to Mira, looking around the area for any sign of danger. Seeing none, he looked back to Mira, who had taken a step back.

"How's it coming, little sis?", Keith asked Mira.

Mira recognized that being out in the open would leave her heavily exposed and vulnerable, which was why she was skeptical to do this job by herself. Fortunately, Keith volunteered to look after his sister. If the Gundalians attacked, Keith would hold them away.

"Good, I think", Mira said, answering Keith's question. "I get why they were having so much trouble, but I think I've got it. We won't know for sure until I make the call." She put her communicator level to her mouth. "Try it now."

After a moment, Captain Elright spoke back. "It's working! I don't know what you did, but you're a genius!"

"Great", Mira said. "One interface down… and that leaves two to go."

"Still, no sign of trouble", Keith said. "That might be a good sign…"

"Hold on!", Elright spoke. "The sensors are detecting a ship. Definitely Gundalian in origin."

"...or I just jinxed us. Damnit", Keith groaned. "Where is it heading?"

"I don't believe it…", Mira said, pointing away from the shield.

Keith looked to see the Gundalian craft in sight, heading their way.

"We have to intercept it", Coredem spoke up. "We can't let them reach the front line!"

"I didn't ask for your input!", Mira told Coredem.

"I'm afraid he has a point", Keith said. "We're closest to them, so Helios and I should act."

"You and Helios?", Mira asked.

"You don't have to battle", Keith assured her. "The previous two engagements suggest this party is of two Gundalian agents. Helios and I can hold them by ourselves."

"I… thanks, Keith", Mira said.

"You should probably stay out of the way until we drive them away", Keith said. Then, he marched forward to greet the Gundalian visitors.

As Keith approached the ship, two Gundalians transported themselves in front of him. A red haired, red robed Gundalian and a blue haired, brown robed Gundalian.

"I know one of you to be Gill", Keith said. "The general of Gundalian forces. But who's the other one?"

"Mason Brown", the Gundalian in question introduced himself.

"And I know you", Gill told Keith. "Your Pyrus Bakugan dared to face Dharak, and you dared to stand in my emperor's way. You both will suffer for those insults."

"Bring it on!", Keith exclaimed. Making a fast move, her took hold of a Gate Card and threw it in one motion. "Gate Card, set!" He then followed by throwing down his Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go, Pyrus Supernova Helios!"

When Helios struck three floor, a massive tornado of fire appeared where he landed. As the fire tornado dissipated, it revealed Helios's true form.

Eight wings spread out, attached to his back. The center of his chest held a circular plate of transparent red energy. His shape was that of a bipedal dragon, and his head held a golden horn atop of it.

"Who's first?", he demanded. "Come on! I'm ready to fight!"

"Mason, what do you suggest?", Gill asked his subordinate.

"We shouldn't take chances battling alone", Mason said. "We're both here, anyway. We should battle together."

"Very good", Gill agreed. "You mirror my thoughts. I'll go first. You cover me."

"Right", Mason replied.

Gill then grabbed his Bakugan and threw him in. "Bakugan, brawl!", he shouted. "Bakugan, stand! Rise, Pyrus Krakix!"

The Bakugan that rose was a mostly red Bakugan, shaped like an armoured samurai. He roared incoherently upon his arrival.

Mason went next, throwing down his Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!", he shouted. "Go, Subterra Avior!"

The newest contender on the field was a two legged Bakugan, with most of his body covered in a dark brown shell, only barely leaving out a dragonic head.

_Supernova Helios: 900_

_Krakix: 900, Avior: 800_

"I've been waiting for another chance to battle", Avior said. "I hope you're worth my time, whoever you are."

"Once we're finished here, you'll never forget who I am!", Helios proclaimed. "Keith, let's show these losers why!"

"Very well, Helios!", Keith agreed. His red Baku Pod displayed an ability. "**Ability Activate! Eclipse Blazer!**"

Helios unexpectedly soared into the air, gaining height over Krakix and Avior. His spiked tail lit up, forming a fireball. A second later, Helios sent the fireball downward to attack Avior and Krakix.

_Supernova Helios: 900+300=1200_

_Krakix: 900-300=600, Avior: 800-300=500_

"Whoa!", Mason exclaimed, alarmed by the incoming attack. His Baku Pod displayed an ability. "**Ability Activate! Offering Armor!**"

As the fireball was about to hit the two Gundalian Bakugan, Avior moved forward, his shell encasing in orange energy. As the fireball hit Avior's defense, the orange shield held, allowing him to withstand the attack.

"You're not so hot", Avior proclaimed.

"I'm just warming up!", Helios stated boldly. "You'll see!"

_Supernova Helios: 1200-300=900_

_Krakix: 600+300=900, Avior: 500+300+300=1100_

"You're clear, sir!", Mason said.

"Very good", Gill replied, his Baku Pod displaying an ability. "I quite like this dynamic. **Ability Activate! Argon Stream!**"

Krakix's two hands both retracted, pulled into his arms and leaving empty holes. Those jokes began glowing brought red, blasting red energy and hot air toward Helios.

_Supernova Helios: 900_

_Krakix: 900+500=1400, Avior: 1100_

"Now, feel the undeniable power of Krakix!", Gill called. "You're no match!"

Keith seemed amused by that tactic. "No match? I don't think so!", he said, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "Helios, let's show them what undeniable power _is_! **Ability Activate! Atomic Quasar!**"

Helios opened his mouth, the inside of which glowed with heat. As Krakix's attack was about to reach Helios, the dragonic Bakugan countered by blasting white hot flames.

_Supernova Helios: 900+600=1500_

_Krakix: 1400, Avior: 1100_

"Who's hot _now_?", Helios demanded. The fire blast slowly overcame the energy attack, the stalemate creeping toward Krakix with every second.

"What are you doing?", Gill demanded of his Bakugan. "More power!"

Krakix growled to comply, but he could barely slow down the attack. The flames continued their course, and there wasn't anything Krakix could currently do to stop it.

Gill quickly realized that, so he had his Baku Pod display another ability. "Fine, then! **Ability Activate! Samurai Shield!**"

Krakix stopped trying to blast Helios with his attack, knowing it wouldn't work. Instead, he formed a dome of red energy around him, just in time to block Helios's attack.

"Samurai Shield will easily nullify that pathetic ability", Gill said, regaining confidence. "I guess you're not much of a threat, after all."

"I love it when they think that'll work", Helios said mockingly.

"Atomic Quasar _cannot_ be nullified", Keith replied. "It negates any nullification effect, ability or Gate Card."

"What?!", Gill questioned. He looked to see that, in fact, the red dome was cracking under the pressure of the white flames. Soon, it would shatter, leaving Krakix exposed. This time, there wasn't anything Gill could do.

So, Mason had to act. "If we can't nullify it, we'll overpower it!", he said, his Baku Pod displaying another ability. "**Ability Activate! Long Aercules!**"

With a bestial roar, Avior came out of his shell, literally. Two dragonic wings, a forked tail, and a massive neck all extended from the shell. Avior's mouth charged up orange energy.

"Get ready to hurt!", Avior exclaimed, blading the orange energy straight at Helios. The energy struck Helios, sending him back and forcing him to discontinue the attack.

The fire blast was shut off right when it broke through Krakix's shield. Krakix sustained some damage from the tail end of the attack, but nowhere near what it could've been.

_Supernova Helios: 1500-400=1100_

_Krakix: 1400, Avior: 1100+400=1500_

"Helios", Keith murmured.

"Yes, very well done", Gill congratulated his subordinate. His Baku Pod displayed another ability. "Now, we'll finish him off! **Ability Activate! Deadly Nebulous!**"

Krakix reached behind his back, drawing a large shuriken from the back. Gripping it with both hands, Krakix threw the projectile at Helios.

_Supernova Helios: 1100-300=800_

_Krakix: 1400+300=1700, Avior: 1500_

Although he was currently outgunned, Helios still had the advantage of aerial mobility. Utilizing it, he evaded the shuriken heading his way. "That was pathetic", he sniped.

"It's not finished", Gill said ominously.

The shuriken, usually colored yellow, began glowing red hot. It reversed direction, once again heading for Helios.

"What the-?!", Helios exclaimed as the shuriken slashed into his back, then returning to its original place on Krakix.

"Quite an impressive attack, I must say", Keith said. "Still, it won't be enough-!"

"**Ability Activate!**", Mason announced. "**Bolting Chain!**"

Avior's already extended forked tail glowed orange, with orange electricity crackling between the prongs. The tail then shot the orange electricity at Helios, who hasn't yet recovered from Krakix's latest attack.

_Supernova Helios: 800-300=500_

_Krakix: 1700, Avior: 1500_

The lightning struck and surged through Helios, making him yell in aggravation and pain. He dropped to the ground and barely avoided going on his knees.

Mira was watching on, afraid of what might happen to Helios. Coredem raised himself to speak to Mira.

"Look at what he's suffering", Coredem urged. "You and I, we could help them. Why aren't we?"

Mira couldn't avert her eyes. "The last time I battled, I lost someone very important to me", she muttered.

Coredem took a moment to digest that. "And if you don't battle here," he reasoned, "you may lose someone else."

Mira looked at the Neathian Bakugan. Before she could make a decision, Keith yelled out, distracting her thought process.

"You won't take us so easily!", Keith yelled. His Baku Pod displayed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Mauser Nova Blast!**"

Helios stood up and took flight with renewed energy, escaping the lightning storm he had endured. Pouring all the energy he could into his next attack, he roared: "Choke on this, Gundalian scum!"

Helios blasted orange flames in every direction from his mouth, chest plate, tail and even his eight wings. Fire blasts hit everywhere, a perfect storm of destructive power.

_Supernova Helios: 500+600=1100_

_Krakix: 1700-600=1100, Avior: 1500-600=900_

Flames began to strike Avior and Krakix, wearing them both down. However, Avior got the worst of it, being forced into ball form after a few seconds of the onslaught.

_Mason: 60%_

"What power", Mason awed. "That's probably as powerful as Hydranoid."

"He still isn't invincible!", Gill insisted. His Baku Pod displayed another ability. "We'll have to prove it! **Ability Activate! Deadly Inferno!**"

The two horns on Krakix's samurai helmet glowed red, red lightning crackling between them, similar to Avior's Bolting Chain. Krakix then launched the lightning toward Helios in a single bolt.

_Supernova Helios: 1100-400=700_

_Krakix: 1100+400=1500_

To counter quickly, Keith had his Baku Pod display another ability. "**Ability Activate!**", he shouted. "**Galactic Inferno!**"

The circular plate of energy on Helios's chest began glowing even harsher, the light resembling fire. Helios shot a column of flames from the plate, which clashed with Krakix's lightning.

_Supernova Helios: 700+500=1200_

_Krakix: 1500-500=1000_

"I'm tired of this. Take him down now, Krakix!", Gill ordered.

"Do it, Helios!", Keith yelled.

The flames suddenly burst through the lightning, striking Krakix true. The samurai was forced into the air, completely helpless. Right before he could hit the ground, though, Krakix reverted, landing next to Gill's spot.

_Gill: 60%_

At the outskirts of the battlefield, Mira sighed with relief. "He did it", Mira said. "I was worried for a moment there."

"It wouldn't have been nearly as hard for him if we actually helped", Coredem said. "Why are you so scared? Who even was that friend you said you lost?"

"My old partner", Mira reluctantly replied. "Subterra Magma Wilda."

"A Bakugan?", Coredem questioned. "Wait, how did you 'lose him'?"

"He was destroyed in battle by a madman", Mira answered in a small voice. "I couldn't even say goodbye to him."

Coredem was officially speechless. He understood everything once Mira said that.

Back to the battle, the trap Gundalians knelt to pick up their Bakugan as Helios returned to ball form, flying into Keith's hand. "I'm officially done with your amusement", Gill stated. His eyes bored into Keith. "You're finished now."

"Less talk, more action!", Keith reprimanded. "Let's go, already!"

"If you say so", Gill said, throwing down a Gate Card. "Gate Card, set!" Then, he threw in his Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Annihilate them, Krakix!"

"Bakugan, brawl!", Mason followed, throwing in his Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand! Subterra Avior!"

In the order their battlers engaged them, Krakix and Avior appeared on the field, prepared for a second round.

Keith then responded, taking hold of Helios and throwing him. "Bakugan, brawl!", he called. "Bakugan, stand! Scorch them, Helios!"

"Gladly!", Helios replied, assuming his true form again. He met the opposition's stares with one of his own, not backing down.

_Supernova Helios: 900_

_Krakix: 900, Avior: 800_

"Time to take a trick I learned from you Brawlers", Mason said, his Baku Pod displaying two holographic abilities. "If I'm not overstepping my boundaries?", he asked Gill.

"Go ahead", Gill permissed. "I'm intrigued."

"**Double Ability Activate!**", Mason called. "**Long Aercules, plus Bolting Chain!**"

Just like the round before, Avior came out of his shell. The dragonic wings, forked tail, and long neck all extended from beneath the shell, giving Avior full offensive capabilities.

Then, the head opened, charging up orange energy into a compressed blast. At the same time, the two prongs of Avior's tail began generating energy between them. As about fired, the orange energy blast was enhanced by the lightning bolt, forming a highly dangerous combined attack.

_Supernova Helios: 900-400-300=200_

_Krakix: 900, Avior: 800+400=1200_

"Yes, quite impressive. I think I'll give it a try!", Gill said, his Baku Pod displaying two holographic abilities. "**Double Ability Activate! Gaia Exclamation, plus Argon Stream!**"

Krakix's body suddenly lit up bright red, the aura so harsh it cracked the ground beneath. The cracks spread toward Helios, flames bursting from within them.

At the same time, Krakix's hands retracted, pulled into his arms, leaving empty holes. Those holes glowed red, firing red energy and hot air at Helios.

_Supernova Helios: 200_

_Krakix: 900+600+500=2000, Avior: 1200_

"Helios, get ready!", Keith exclaimed, his Baku Pod displaying two abilities. "**Double Ability Activate! Atomic Quasar, plus Galactic Inferno!**"

Helios's mouth opened up, the inside glowing red hot. At the same time, his chest plate glowed bright orange, charging up an attack. In unison, the two vectors unleashed their columns of fire: one white hot, and the other a more tepid orange.

_Supernova Helios: 200+600+500=1300_

_Krakix: 2000-500=1500, Avior: 1200-500=700_

The white flames hit Avior's combined blast, holding it at bay and even pushing it back before both attacks dissipated. The orange flames struck the red blast, the two canceling each other out similarly.

"They're even", Mason said.

"Don't be so sure", Gill replied, gesturing to the ground.

Krakix's other trick remained unopposed by Helios's counterattack. Cracks formed below Helios, allowing harsh flames to flare up and hit Helios.

"Argh! I hate sneak attacks", Helios growled. "Cowards!"

"Let's show them how much we disliked that tactic", Keith suggested. His Baku Pod displayed another ability.

"All the way!", Helios roared in agreement. "

"**Fusion Ability Activate!**", Keith yelled. "**Solar Blaze!**"

Helios's mouth opened again, firing another column of white hot flames. This time, the fire column was twice as large as the earlier one, easily more intense as well.

_Supernova Helios: 1300+400=1700_

_Krakix: 1500-400=1100, Avior: 700_

"Get ready to be burned, again!", Helios proclaimed.

"Yeah, not this time", Mason announced. His Baku Pod displayed another ability. "Avior, it's time to shut this guy down! **Ability Activate! Battle Howling!**"

Avior's mouth suddenly blasted a shockwave of orange energy, meeting the fire blast midway.

"Please", Helios deadpanned. "You're no match for me!"

"We'll see about that, won't we?", Avior patronized.

Suddenly, the shockwave continued, forcing back the flames until it hit Helios. The dragonic Bakugan was seemingly unaffected, besides his ability being nullified, but Keith was alert.

_Supernova Helios: 1700-400=1300_

_Krakix: 1100+400=1500, Avior: 700_

"What… what's this?", Helios demanded, noticing that he was encased in a small orange aura. "What have you done?!"

"I've just shut off your abilities", Mason said, gloating. "Too bad for you. It looks like you're finished."

"No!", Helios raged, soaring toward Avior. "I'll make you cancel that ability!" He was about to slam into Avior, only to be intercepted by Krakix, who held him firmly in place.

"Get off me!", Helios demanded, slamming bias fists into Krakix, but the samurai stayed form, seemingly unaffected.

"What savagery", Gill noted. "You'll be a fine addition to Gundalia's military."

"No!", Helios exclaimed, desperately trying to escape Krakix's grip. "I won't let it end like this!"

"Helios!", Keith yelled, yet that was all he could do.

"Your time has come!", Gill proclaimed, a newfound gleam in his eye. "Your Helios will be the tool Gundalia uses to destroy Neathia!"

Mira was still watching, now in horror. "Helios, no!", she yelled.

"We can't stay on the backside", Coredem insisted. "Reckless battling is dangerous. You know that. But inaction may be even more deadly."

Mira looked at the Bakugan. "You… you may be right", she admitted.

"If we don't act now, you'll lose another family member."

Mira nodded. "You're right", she said. "Let's get in there!" She took hold of Coredem and threw him in. Racing after her Bakugan to join the battle, she called: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Subterra Coredem!"

Keith looked back, surprised at the development. He saw a titanic Bakugan, light brown in color with several lines of darker brown coursing through his body.

"Yes!", Coredem yelled, flexing his arms. He ran forward, joining the battle.

_Supernova Helios: 1300, Coredem: 800_

_Krakix: 1500, Avior: 700_

Mira finished her run, stopping alongside her brother. "I'm sorry I took so long", she apologized.

"As long as you're here now", Keith replied.

"Yes, this is very happy", Helios growled. "I'm still stuck here, if you didn't notice!"

"I've got it", Mira said, brandishing a Baku Pod, which displayed an ability. "**Ability Activate! Dimension Vortex!**"

"That's what I'm talking about!", Coredem complimented. His body glowed orange, especially the brown linings. The orange aura that was stopping Helios was forced into Coredem, completely neutralized.

_Supernova Helios: 1300+400=1700, Coredem: 800_

_Krakix: 1500-400=1100, Avior: 700_

"She nullified my ability!", Mason complained.

"Yes, she did", Helios said, slamming another fist into Krakix. That one was far more effective than the earlier ones, forcing Krakix off of him.

"You haven't lost your touch, Mira", Keith said.

"Coredem deserves some credit", Mira replied. "In more ways than one. Let's finish this."

"Finish this?", Mason repeated. "Not nearly!" His Baku Pod displayed another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Bolting Chain!**"

Avior's tail began generating orange lightning between the two prongs. After a moment, Avior sent the lightning forward, mainly at Helios.

_Supernova Helios: 1700-300=1400, Coredem: 800-300=500_

_Krakix: 1100, Avior: 700_

"I'll take that!", Mira said, her Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Sling Exia!**"

Coredem raised his foot, then slammed it into the ground. The ground cracked, and a large boulder flew into the air. With perfect aim and timing, Coredem punched the boulder into the air.

_Supernova Helios: 1400, Coredem: 500_

_Krakix: 1100-500=600, Avior: 700-500=200_

The boulder clashed into the lightning, dispersing it without even losing momentum. Another moment later, it slammed into Avior with the force of a meteor.

"I can't believe they got me with a direct hit!", Avior managed before reverting, dropping to Mason's feet.

_Mason: 0%_

"Avior!", Mason exclaimed.

"You're out", Gill said. "So it's up to be. Typical."

_Supernova Helios: 1400, Coredem: 500_

_Krakix: 600_

"Let's take this guy down!", Mira yelled, her Baku Pod displaying another two holographic abilities. "**Double Ability Activate! Crush Arrow, plus Phantom Blow!**"

A chest plate on Coredem lit up orange, preparing to fire energy at Krakix. At the same time, his fists became coated in similar orange energy. At once, the chest plate shot a beam of energy, and Coredem punched the air, sending the energy out in bursts.

_Supernova Helios: 1400, Coredem: 500+400+400=1300_

_Krakix: 600-400=200_

"Enough!", Gill ordered. "**Gate Card Open! Triumph Burning!**"

As the Gate Card opened, a wall of flames rose, covering the battlefield. The flames consumed Coredem's energy attacks, not nullifying them, but keeping them from hitting Krakix.

"What… what is this?", Mira questioned.

"This card unleashes fires so intense that only Krakix can activate any abilities, _and_ only Krakix's Battle Gear will function!", Gill explained. "In fact, it's going to unleash a full power level two class Battle Gear ability onto you amateurs!" He pressed several buttons on his Baku Pod, causing red electrons to appear and assemble his Battle Gear.

"_Ready: Vicer_", the Baku Pod reported.

"Battle Gear… Boost!", Gill yelled, throwing the device toward Krakix. When it connected, a bright red flash resulted.

When the glow died down, Krakix's Battle Gear was on display. Two different weapons connected to an attachment on Krakix's back via long red chains. The first weapon was a sword blade, and the other was a grasping claw.

_Supernova Helios: 1400, Coredem: 1300_

_Krakix: 300_

"What do we do?", Mira asked.

"Helios!", Keith yelled. He saw Helios breath heavily from the blaze, but he was doing better than Coredem. He was already in his knees.

Krakix, by contrast, wasn't fazed in the least. The flames surrounding him made him more menacing than ever, and his Battle Gear glowed red with power.

"How powerful is Krakix truly, to withstand a blaze that could deter even Helios?", Keith wondered aloud.

"Deter me?", Helios mocked, standing up straight. "I won't be stopped by any amount of fire!" He roared, pride fueling his battle lust.

"Bravado won't save you!", Gill promised, his Baku Pod displaying another ability. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate! Vicer Fire Clout!**"

The two weapons on the Vicer Battle Gear began to change. The grabbing claw opened wide, and the sword blade split into two. Each weapon generated electricity between their spaces.

_Supernova Helios: 1400-700=700, Coredem: 1300-700=600_

_Krakix: 300+700=1000_

"That's… impossible", Mira muttered.

"Say goodnight!", Gill shouted. "Do it now, Krakix!"

The two spilt weapons shot red electricity, but not at the opponents. They fired their energy at the space directly in front of Krakix, allowing the bolts to merge into a massive blast of light-red energy, growing by the moment. When Krakix unleashed the power, it went directly for Coredem and Helios.

"No. Not while I can still fight!", Helios proclaimed. "Give me the power, Keith!"

"No. No, you can't!", Gill yelled. "My Gate Card is blocking your abilities. Only Krakix can withstand fire this intense!"

"Prepare to be proven wrong!", Keith yelled. His Baku Pod displayed another ability. "Helios, you want power? Then I shall grant you power! **Ability Activate! Nova Inferno!**"

Right as the red laser engulfed himself and Coredem, Helios coated himself in flames of his own making. The fire encased Helios was completely hidden from view by the destructive powers unleashed on him and Coredem.

_Supernova Helios: 700+500=1200, Coredem: 600_

_Krakix: 1000_

As the blast dissipated, Coredem flew out of the fray, but in ball form. He dropped to Mira's feet, the ball smoking from the heat.

_Mira: 20%_

As the blast dissipated, though, Helios was still on the field. His determined gaze suddenly became terrifying to Gill.

"But… how?!", Gill yelped. "Krakix hit him with his level two class Battle Gear ability! How is he even _standing_?!"

"Your Bakugan isn't the only one who can take some fire!", Helios replied. He surged forward, trying to finish Krakix right then and there. But he was obviously very weak. Even in the air, he could only move at half his usual speed.

Talking the opportunity, Gill had his Baku Pod display another ability. "I have had more than enough of this! **Ability Activate! Argon Stream!**"

Krakix's hands retracted into his arms, revealing the empty holes from before. Once again, from those empty holes shot a blast of red energy and hot air, going to intercept the incoming Helios.

_Supernova Helios: 1200_

_Krakix: 1000+500=1500_

"Helios, watch out!", Keith yelled.

Too late. The blast made contact with Helios, overcoming the weakened Bakugan finally, and forcing him to ball form. Helios dropped to Keith's feet, his pride wounded.

_Keith: 40%_

With a victorious growl, Krakix glowed red, returning to ball form. His ball flew toward Gill, who caught it effortlessly.

"I'm sorry", Mason apologized. "I lost my battle. Like the others."

"It'll be fine", Gill replied dismissively. "I can take it from here."

"You sure about that?", Mira questioned, throwing down her Gate Card. "Let's test that hypothesis! Gate Card, set!"

"Bakugan, brawl!", Mira, Keith and Gill yelled, all engaging their Bakugan in quick succession. "Bakugan, stand!"

In a similarly quick succession, Coredem, Helios said Krakix arose onto the field, each one ready for the upcoming battle.

_Supernova Helios: 900, Coredem: 800_

_Krakix: 900_

"Keith, let's wrap this up quickly", Mira suggested. "There's no sense in drawing this out."

"I agree", Keith said, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "Helios, time to finish this! **Ability Activate! Solar Maximum!**"

Helios raised his head high, his mouth opening and forming a large, orange fireball. When Helios shot the fireball high into the air, it made an arc and began to descend toward Krakix. Another moment later, the fireball exploded, deliberately splitting into several smaller fireballs, continuing their descent toward Krakix.

_Supernova Helios: 900, Coredem: 800_

_Krakix: 900-500=400_

"As if", Gill jeered, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Samurai Shield!**"

Krakix raised his hands up, seemingly to block the fireballs heading his way. A red dome formed from where Krakix placed his hands, blocking the fireballs before they could reach him.

_Supernova Helios: 900, Coredem: 800_

_Krakix: 400+500=900_

"It's my turn!", Mira interjected, her Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Hammer Blow!**"

Coredem's right fist became coated in orange energy, as Coredem put more effort into the upcoming attack. Once the shield around Krakix dissolved, Coredem forced his first forward, sending the energy at Krakix. "Choke on this!", Coredem yelled as he sent the energy forward.

_Supernova Helios: 900, Coredem: 800+300=1100_

_Krakix: 900-300=600_

"I've had enough fooling around!", Gill yelled, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Burning Nightmare!**"

Krakix readjusted his hands to aim at Coredem, and the attack that he fired. Krakix's hands glowed red, and energy was channeled into the space between the two hands, forming a blast of red energy.

_Supernova Helios: 900, Coredem: 1100-400=700_

_Krakix: 600+400=1000_

Krakix eventually released the blast, sending a large beam of flaring red energy to counter Coredem's attack. Red energy and orange energy collided, holding each other at bay for a moment. In the end, the red energy overpowered the orange one, going on to slam into Coredem.

The Subterra Bakugan was sent flying into the air, crashing into the ground behind him. "That… that one hurt", he admitted.

"Oh, it did?", Gill mocked, throwing his Battle Gear again. "Well, there's more where that came from! Battle Gear… Boost!"

_Now!_, Mira thought. Racing outward with her left hand, she shouted: "**Gate Card Open! Gridlock!**"

"What?!", Gill demanded.

As the Battle Gear connected with Krakix, instead of a bright red light resulting, there was a sizable explosion resulted instead, destabilising Krakix's stance. Even the ground below cracked, forcing Krakix to move.

_Supernova Helios: 900, Coredem: 700_

_Krakix: 1000-500=500_

"What's happening?!", Gill questioned angrily. "Tell me now!"

"Gridlock is a trap card that takes away power from any Bakugan that tries to use Battle Gear, no matter which side it's on", Mira explained. "You won't beat us twice with the same trick."

"No!", Gill yelled. He had thought he could win, especially considering how well the last round went. But he was slowly running out of options, being boxed in by superior numbers. Without Battle Gear, he was forced to use his standard attacks. "I will not be ridiculed!", he yelled, his Baku Pod displaying two holographic abilities. "**Double Ability Activate! Deadly Inferno, plus Argon Stream!**"

Krakix's two samurai horns began glowing, crackling with red electricity. Krakix blasted stray bolts in all directions, before sending the lightning forward to strike at his two opponents.

At the same time, Krakix's hands retracted into his arms, leaving empty holes. Those empty holes shot a blast of red energy and hot air, traveling alongside the red lightning.

_Supernova Helios: 900-400=500, Coredem: 700-400=300_

_Krakix: 500+400+500=1400_

"I'll take this!", Mira said, her Baku Pod displaying another two holographic abilities. "**Double Ability Activate! Scale Arrow, plus Phantom Blow!**"

Coredem's chest plate glowed padre, gathering a small beam of energy. While that was going, Coredem channeled energy into both fists. Coredem yelled as both abilities went into full effect.

_Supernova Helios: 500, Coredem: 300+400=700_

_Krakix: 1400-300=1100_

Coredem then released all the energy, into two small bursts from his fists, and a small beam from the chest. Coredem's attacks met Krakix's midway, but only allowed down the Gundalian's offensive for a moment.

The red blasts went on, striking Coredem heavily, forcing him down. A moment later, Coredem reverted, going back to Mira.

_Mira: 0%_

"Ha! That's one down", Gill noted. "One to go!"

"Unfortunately, Mira's defeat was _deliberate_", Keith guessed, looking to Mira for confirmation. Once he received it, he continued, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability in the meantime. "She had Coredem take the attack to allow Helios the luxury of a quick counterattack. Ready, Helios?",

"Absolutely!", Helios agreed.

"**Ability Activate! Galactic Inferno!**"

Helios flexed his wings and body, channeling his might into his chest. The chest plate glowed bright orange: the color of fire, as preparations were completed.

_Supernova Helios: 500+500=1000_

_Krakix: 1100-500=600_

Suddenly, Helios's chest plate shot forth a blast of orange flames, heading right for Krakix. The samurai was engulfed in the blast, which made a large explosion right where Krakix was standing.

"No!", Gill yelled.

Once the area was clear, a red ball shot from the field, landing at Gill's feet. Krakix was defeated.

_Gill: 0%_

"I lost", Gill murmured. "I confess, you are a worthy opponent", he told Keith. "But the next time we meet, the result will be quite different."

At that, both Gill and Mason disappeared, and the ship overhead spec away, retreating from the area.

Keith looked at Mira. "Are you alright?", be asked.

"I'm fine", Mira replied. "We should get back to work. There are still two sensor arrays to fix."

"Alright", Keith said, showing a small smile.

The two Vestals, brother and sister, then walked away from the front line, moving on with their day.

XXX

**And that's it! I hope you enjoyed! If you did, be sure to follow or favorite the story. If you want to say anything, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Before I go, responses: **

**Alice Gehabich: That's terrifying. I've already shown the battle. Don't worry, she'll become more proficient soon. She's a bit rusty. As for the Doom Dimension, no. It wouldn't for my outline. **

**Until next time, goodbye! **

**P.S. you might be wondering why I'm updating so soon in the week. Well, school's coming back in a couple of days, at least for me, so I won't be able to write nearly as often as I've been. Consider this an early apology. **


	17. Chapter 17

**I really hope I haven't taken too long this time. As I said before, school's back, which is a pain. But I'm seeing this story through to the end, for better or worse. So that means I'm back! I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters.**

XXX

Chapter 17: Small Battles; Part 4

As they did with the three earlier battles, the Twelve Orders were reviewing Gill's battle against the Brawlers.

"That Pyrus Bakugan", Airzel said. "It's overall battle statistics are on the same level as Blackout Hydranoid. He's stronger than most of _us_."

"So, it seems you aren't the perfect soldier you think yourself, after all", Kazarina sniped at Gill, a gleeful smile on her lips. "Perhaps I could have done better…"

Gill was about to retort defensively when he heard a scoff. Curious, he looked to the direction the sound came from, to see the Subterra specialist of the Twelve Orders.

"Please. Did you not hear what Airzel said?", Nurzak countered. "This Bakugan is as powerful as Hydranoid. You wouldn't have stood a chance, especially considering he had backup."

"I don't need you to defend me, Nurzak", Gill said. "However, he's correct. _You_ would've gone down quicker than _I_ did, Kazarina."

"How dare you!", Kazarina exclaimed. "I'm tired of you standing on your high horse! Perhaps you need another reminder that you're not invincible!"

"Enough."

The one word from Barodius was hushed, but overloading in force and authority. Kazarina and Gill immediately stopped their argument.

"We gain nothing from this bickering", Barodius said plainly. "We must refocus on the matter at hand. We have time for two more incursions. So, my Twelve Orders, which of you will go?"

"I'm sick of this one at a time nonsense!", Stoica exclaimed. "Airzel, how 'bout you and I both go. We'll show these losers how it's done!"

"That would compromise the plan", Airzel countered. "Besides, what would happen tomorrow?"

A bored look on Barodius's face became a sinister smirk. "We leave them alone tomorrow", he said. "If we refrain from attacking, it may lull then into a false sense of security. Then, we strike full force, and grind their defenses into the dust."

"That… might work", Gill agreed.

"Go on, Stoica. Airzel", Barodius ordered. "Battle."

"We will triumph", Airzel promised.

"Let's have some fun!", Stoica jeered.

XXX

The Brawlers were all inside the communications room inside Neathia palace, monitoring for another Gundalian ship. All except a few. Marucho and Mira were outside the city, upgrading Neathia's shielding technology. Volt and Shun were outside the Third Shield, having a sparing match against each other.

However, the others were in that room. Alice, Ace and Keith were monitoring communications between the Castle Knights, and Fabia and Dan were near the radar system. The air was electric, everyone knew that something was going to happen.

Suddenly, the radar system blared red, showing another small ship approaching.

"There they are", Dan said. "I was wondering where those Gundalian cockroaches were."

"We can't be rash", Keith reminded him. "The previous groups were formidable opponents."

"Yeah, yeah. I know", Dan replied. "I got this."

"You need some backup", Fabia told him. "Not even Keith could take two of them alone."

Dan registered that, turning to face her. "You want to come? It wouldn't be our first team up."

"Let's go", Fabia replied.

The two left the room, heading for the transporter room, in order to confront whoever came to them.

XXX

As the Gundalian ship came to a stop, fairly distant from the Second Shield, Fabia and Dan approached the site.

"They must have detected our teleportation", Fabia reasoned. "We won't have the element of surprise on our side."

"Who cares?", Dan asked. "All I see is one lousy ship with two lousy Gundalians to squash!"

"Tough words", another voice called out in a deadly serious tone. "Let's see if you have the power to back them up, as the others did."

Two figures soared begore the two Brawlers, each one familiar to Dan only from Elright's presentation.

"Stoica _and_ Airzel?!", Fabia questioned. "Two of the Twelve Orders at once?"

"We thought that we were getting predictable, sending one at a time", Stoica said. "Guess we were right to change it up! Haha!"

"I don't care", Dan said. "We beat your lackeys. And we'll beat you, too!"

"Everyone else had trouble with merely one of us", Airzel reminded him. "Now, you face two."

"And I doubt you're as much of a threat as the others", Stoica added on. "One of you is the weakling Princess. The other is some joke who thinks he can keep up with us with a Ziperator!"

"I'm not so weak anymore", Fabia countered. "You'd be surprised what Dan could do with a Ziperator. And you're both stalling. What are you afraid of?"

"I grow tired of this pointless talking", Airzel said. "Shall we proceed to battle, already?"

"Sure, why not?", Dan replied. "I'm all yelled out, too. Let's get this party started!"

Within a moment, each battler had activated their Baku Pods, beginning the battle. No turning back for anyone now.

"I'll start off!", Dan yelled, quickly throwing a Gate Card down. "Gate Card, set!" He then picked up and threw his Ziperator in. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Let's do this, Pyrus Ziperator!"

As Ziperator's ball form hit the ground, it out up a bright red. From the red flew, the dragonic form of Ziperator ascended, flying above the nearby tree line. "I'm ready", he said plainly.

Fabia went after, throwing in her Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl!", she shouted. "Bakugan, stand! Go, Haos Aranaut!"

As Aranaut rose onto the field, he raced forward to meet Ziperator side-by-side. "Our triumph is here!", Aranaut declared. "You will not hold us down, Gundalian slime!"

"We shall see", Airzel replied, readying himself. With an inhuman leap into the air, he threw his Bakugan below him. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

As Airzel began falling, he landed atop a Bakugan, with a humanoid shape, green wings, a face mask of a Chinese Dragon, and red hair.

"Rise, Ventus Strikeflier!", Airzel announced.

_Ziperator: 800, Aranaut: 800_

_Strikeflier: 900_

"Well, aren't you going to fight?", Airzel asked Stoica, who had refrained.

"I'll let you have some fun", Stoica replied. "I'll steal the show once I throw down, so why not see how far you can go?"

"... very well", Airzel said. His Baku Pod displayed an ability, signaling the start of the combat. "**Ability Activate! Burst Mistral!**"

Strikeflier quickly ascended above Ziperator's level, his shadow entirely over Aranaut. Strikeflier then began to spin, his rate accelerating with every passing moment. As Strikeflier kept spinning, a snowstorm was shot out from him, going in every direction.

_Ziperator: 800, Aranaut: 800_

_Strikeflier: 900+500=1400_

"We can take that, no problem!", Dan promised, his Baku Pod displaying an ability. "**Ability Activate! Sonic Shield!**"

As the snowstorm approached the airborne Ziperator, he soar or his hands, creating a bubble of red energy around him. The snow struck the shield, but was unable to break it.

_Ziperator: 800+300=1100, Aranaut: 800_

_Strikeflier: 1400-500=900_

"Annoying, but it won't matter!", Strikeflier stated.

"Then what's the holdup?", Dan taunted. "Come on! We're ready for it!"

"I appreciate your attitude, but you're sorely outmatched", Airzel said, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "Perhaps you require a demonstration! **Ability Activate! Sky Hanging!**"

Strikeflier's arms suddenly lengthened multiple times their previous size, racing out toward Ziperator. Strikeflier's hands grew large enough that, when the shield went down, he could grab onto Ziperator's entire body with one hand alone.

_Ziperator: 1100-300=800, Aranaut: 800_

_Strikeflier: 900+300=1200_

"Slam him!", Airzel directed, punting to the floor.

"My pleasure!", Strikeflier replied, using his unnaturally lengthened arms to slam Ziperator into the ground. A moment later, Ziperator was pinned down.

"It's my turn", Fabia replied, her Baku Pod displaying two abilities at once. "**Double Ability Activate! Mirage Up, plus Mirage Fist!**"

Aranaut was suddenly coated in a bright yellow, almost golden, aura, heightening his power. Before he acted, though, Aranaut focused energy into his hands, forming two handheld blades, with each side of the handle having a small blade.

Using his enhanced speed, Aranaut raced up to Ziperator, using the arms pinning him down to climb up to Strikeflier.

"Take _this_!", Aranaut yelled, using bias weapons to slash into Strikeflier. The blue forced the Ventus Bakugan to discontinue his ability, allowing Ziperator free movement again.

_Ziperator: 800+300=1100, Aranaut: 800+300+200=1300_

_Strikeflier: 1200-300-200=700_

"Get off me!", Strikeflier ordered Aranaut, trying to shake him off.

"Ok", Aranaut replied, slashing Strikeflier one more time before jumping off Strikeflier, in order to avoid counterattack.

Yet it was too late, as Airzel had already prepared another ability. "**Ability Activate! Down Clash!**", he roared.

Strikeflier's head horns began glowing green, crackling with green electricity. With only a moment, he blasted Aranaut with the lightning, cussing him to shot toward the ground. Instead of a planned landing, Aranaut had a painful one.

"Aranaut!", Fabia yelled.

"I'll be fine", Aranaut replied, standing up.

"You'll regret that!", Ziperator said, flying up to engage Strikeflier again.

Strikeflier then charged the attack again, firing at the unsuspecting Pyrus Bakugan. Like Aranaut, the lightning blast forced Ziperator to the ground, though Ziperator saved himself from a painful crash by using his aerial abilities.

"Damnit, he's so powerful", Dan cursed.

_Ziperator: 1100-300=800, Aranaut: 1300-300=1000_

_Strikeflier: 700+300=1000_

Airzel regarded Stoica with a professional gaze. "Ready to finish them off, Stoica?", he asked.

"Time for some serious pain!", Stoica said, throwing in his Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Aquos Lythirus!"

From a blue glow on the ground, Lythirus rose into the battle. He resembled a giant blue insect, except with massive crab like claws. His mandibles moved rapidly as he gave off sickening laughter.

_Ziperator: 800, Aranaut: 1000_

_Strikeflier: 1000, Lythirus: 900_

With a wide, predatory grin, Stoica had his Baku Pod display an ability. "**Ability Activate! Merfolk!**", he yelled.

Lythirus's mandibles started glowing blue, soon firing blue energy in a jagged shape at Aranaut. Before Aranaut could react, the energy had struck him, though he stood his ground against the attack.

_Ziperator: 800, Aranaut: 1000-400=600_

_Strikeflier: 1000, Lythirus: 900_

"Ziperator, let's throw down!", Dan yelled, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Omni Pulse!**"

Ziperator suddenly placed both hands next to each other and thrust them forward. Channeling energy through them, Ziperator blasted a column of flames from his hands, heading for Lythirus.

_Ziperator: 800+500=1300, Aranaut: 600_

_Strikeflier: 1000, Lythirus: 900_

Fabia then raised her arm, her Baku Pod displaying another ability. "Time to fight back, Aranaut! **Ability Activate! Vector Fist!**"

"As you wish, princess", Aranaut said. He brandished his weapons again, charging forward the ground-based Lythirus, intent to finish him off.

_Ziperator: 1300, Aranaut: 600+400=1000 _

_Strikeflier: 1000, Lythirus: 900_

"I will tear you apart!", Lythirus promised.

"**Ability Activate!**", Stoica shouted. "**Acid Bath!**"

Lythirus suddenly shot from his mandibles a foamy stream at Aranaut. The foam like substance, as it connected with Aranaut, clung to him, and Aranaut stopped his advance.

"Aranaut, what's wrong?", Fabia asked.

"It burns!", Aranaut yelled.

Lythirus's shot another stream to counter the fire blast. Not only were the flames countered sufficiently to protect Lythirus, but Ziperator was hit by them, as well. Ziperator crumbled to the ground, having a similar reaction as Aranaut.

_Ziperator: 1300-500=800, Aranaut: 1000-500=500_

_Strikeflier: 1000, Lythirus: 900_

"He took us both at the same time?", Dan questioned. "Impossible!"

"That's your mistake", Airzel gloated, still atop his Bakugan's shoulder. "Thinking that _anything_ was impossible for the Twelve Orders. Strikeflier!"

"Got it!", Strikeflier replied, descending to finish off the opposing Bakugan. With his current velocity, there was no way Dan or Fabia could use another ability in time.

But Dan had another move in mind. "**Gate Card Open! Battle Release!**"

As the Gate Card opened, the white glow seemed to slow down the battle. All the Bakugan slowed down, stopping in their tracks. A moment later, each one reverted to ball form, going to each of their battlers' hands.

Airzel, now that Strikeflier was in ball form, on only barely managed a safe landing, catching Strikeflier as he approached. "You discontinued the battle?", he accused.

"So much for the mighty warriors that'll save Neathia!", Stoica jeered. "Why are you running away?"

"I thought you'd overpower us the first round, so I snuck in this card ahead of time", Dan said. "Now that we have some idea of how you guys fight, the real battle has just begun!"

"Then I shall initiate the battle", Airzel growled. He drew a Gate Card, and threw it down. "Gate Card, set!"

As the Gate Card deployed, the four battlers threw in their Bakugan simultaneously. "Bakugan, brawl!", they yelled. "Bakugan, stand!"

At once, Ziperator, Aranaut, Lythirus and Strikeflier all appeared on the battlefield. Ziperator and Strikeflier ascended above the field, and Aranaut and Lythirus glared each other down, neither moving at all.

"Do you think you actually scare me?", Strikeflier demanded of Ziperator. "Please. Try making me laugh."

"I'm not trying", Ziperator replied. "I _will_ take you down!"

"I think it's hilarious that you actually think you have a chance", Lythirus jeered at Aranaut. "You stand no chance!"

"Try me, you overgrown cockroach", Aranaut said. "I'll show you the exterminator!"

_Ziperator: 800, Aranaut: 800_

_Strikeflier: 900, Lythirus: 900_

"You're the one getting exterminated!", Stoica yelled, his Baku Pod displaying an ability. "**Ability Activate! Megalo Skaney!**"

Lythirus opened both his claws, the insides of which began glowing blue. A moment later, they shot a barrage of blue needles directly at Aranaut.

Aranaut quickly backflipped away from Lythirus, outpacing the needles barraging him, yet he couldn't keep up his pace forever. Something had to happen.

_Ziperator: 800, Aranaut: 800-300=500_

_Strikeflier: 900, Lythirus: 900_

"You can't keep this up forever", Lythirus taunted Aranaut.

"Neither can you", Aranaut gasped back, focusing on evading the attack.

"Hold on, Aranaut!", Fabia yelled, her Baku Pod displaying an ability. "**Ability Activate! Mirage Up!**"

Holding still for the slightest of moments, Aranaut crossed his arms, and arched backward, his body encased in a yellow aura.

_Ziperator: 800, Aranaut: 500+300=800_

_Strikeflier: 900, Lythirus: 900_

With the yellow energy maximising his speed, Aranaut easily evaded the needle barrage, even moving to an approach toward Lythirus, steadily nearing the Aquos Bakugan with every passing moment. He kept moving in a jagged motion to evade the needles.

When Aranaut became close enough to Lythirus, he leapt into the air, easily ascending to high above Lythirus.

Fabia knew that move. Her Baku Pod displaying the proper ability, she yelled out: "**Ability Activate! Spiral Glowdown!**"

Finally initiating his descent from above Lythirus, Aranaut straightened his body to his maximum, spinning in a rotation to increase the damage Lythirus would receive. The spiral would easily deflect needles that Lythirus would fire.

_Ziperator: 800, Aranaut: 800+300=1100_

_Strikeflier: 900, Lythirus: 900_

"No! Go down!", Lythirus demanded.

"If you insist!", Aranaut replied, his descent as rapid as ever.

At that moment, Airzel struck, his Baku Pod displaying an ability. "**Ability Activate! Down Clash!**"

From high above even Aranaut, a bolt of green lightning surged, striking the Haos Bakugan true. The lightning blasted Aranaut off course, perfectly protecting Lythirus.

"Aranaut!", Fabia yelled.

"Ziperator, we've gotta cover Aranaut!", Dan called out, only then realizing what was about to happen.

Ziperator couldn't do anything before a sinister surge of lightning struck him, forcing him away from Strikeflier, whose head horns were still crackling with electricity. Ziperator could barely avoid crashing into the ground, the attack was so powerful.

_Ziperator: 800-300=500, Aranaut: 1100-300=800_

_Strikeflier: 900+300=1200, Lythirus: 900_

"Whoever said lightning never strikes twice?", Strikeflier said in a barely humorous tone.

"Hahaha. Good one!", Stoica said, baking down into laughter.

"Take this seriously!", Airzel snapped at his battle partner. "I've given us the momentum, but unless you start taking this seriously, it will not matter!"

"Oh, buzz off, Airzel!", Stoica replied, the humor died down. "Don't forget that you're junior in rank!"

"You know what? Enough useless pratter", Airzel said, swiping his hand. "**Gate Card Open! Active Ghost!**"

The Gate Card opened, the white glow intensifying under Ziperator and Aranaut noticeably within only a few moments' time. It would only take a couple of seconds before it exploded, wiping out them both.

"Let's see how well you fare against that", Airzel said, his gaze darkening severely.

"We can't let you take us down so quickly!", Fabia yelled, her Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Valkyrie Fist!**"

As quickly as possible, Aranaut raised his fists and put them together. With only a single moment to spare, Aranaut slammed his fists into the Gate Card, shattering it with one successive effort. As the Gate Card was destroyed, the threat it posed to Aranaut and Ziperator was neutralized.

"Ziperator! It's our turn!", Dan shouted, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Duke Gear!**"

Ziperator suddenly gathered a sizable amount of energy into his chest, a beam glaring bright red. Another moment, Ziperator unleashed the energy into a single beam of energy, firing it at Strikeflier.

_Ziperator: 500+400=900, Aranaut: 800_

_Strikeflier: 1200, Lythirus: 900_

The beam of energy successfully hit Strikeflier, pushing the airborne Bakugan back, but when it subsided, Strikeflier was as battle ready as ever.

"You'll have to do better than that, _Ziperator_", Strikeflier growled.

"Aranaut, let's give them some backup!", Fabia exclaimed, her Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Mirage Jet!**"

Aranaut's hands glowed with yellow energy, and Aranaut shouted with power as her prepared to unleash his attack on Lythirus and Strikeflier.

"Not this time!", Stoica countered, his Baku Pod displaying another ability. "**Ability Activate! Eel Weakness!**"

Lythirus's fractured eyes all focused onto Aranaut, specifically the energy amassing in his hands. "You're not so tough", he declared, the yellow energy in Aranaut being overridden by blue energy.

"What the?!", Aranaut gasped as his attacked dissipated completely, due to only the blue "infection".

"They nullified my ability!", Fabia realized.

"Not only that, but Eel Weakness will keep any other abilities you use in check, too!", Stoica replied. "So please, keep trying!"

"Oh, we will!", Dan suddenly replied. His Baku Pod displayed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Tetra Blaster!**"

Ziperator suddenly gathered an even larger amount of energy into his chest, which glowed bright red at an even harsher intensity. With a dragonic shriek, Ziperator unleashed the energy, which sailed straight for Lythirus.

"Well, if Stoica is finally paying serious, it's time to end this", Airzel decided, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Stun Out!**"

Strikeflier quickly spread out his wings, which began to light up tremendously. Strikeflier's wings shot a flash of light at the energy blast, which made the attack cancel out, thus protecting Lythirus.

"Dan, give me another ability!", Ziperator urged.

"Too late", Airzel announced, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Multicam Effect!**"

Before Ziperator could even react, he saw Strikeflier turn back and great, then disappearing completely. Not even a shadow was shown.

"That's… bad", Dan muttered. He then shook of his worry and had his Baku Pod display another ability. "Let's smoke them out! **Ability Activate!**"

"Enough", Airzel demanded. "Multicam Effect keeps you from activating any abilities. You're both helpless."

"Oh, no!", Fabia yelled.

"I say we finish this", Stoica said in an almost casual tone.

In cue, Lythirus slammed into Aranaut, who had no choice but to retreat into ball form, plummeting to Fabia's feet.

_Fabia: 80%_

"You too, Strikeflier! Take them out!", Airzel urged.

Like his comrade, Strikeflier slammed into Ziperator, who couldn't even see the attack coming. Ziperator, like Aranaut, was forced into ball form, dropping to Dan's feet.

_Dan: 40%_

"Well, that was fun", Strikeflier said, his form soaring once more before he reverted to his sphere, dropping to Airzel's hand.

Lythirus could only laugh mockingly and froth at the mouth, his body also reverting to ball form, returning to Stoica.

"We were demolished", Fabia said. "They're so strong."

"We can't just give up", Dan replied. "We're not out yet. The next Gate Card's yours. So make it count!"

"Yes… I've got it!", Fabia's exclaimed, choosing her card. "This round's ours." Throwing down the Gate Card, she called: "Gate Card, set!"

As the Gate Card deployed, the four battlers threw in their Bakugan simultaneously. "Bakugan, brawl!", they yelled. "Bakugan, stand!"

At once, Ziperator, Aranaut, Lythirus and Strikeflier all appeared on the battlefield. This time, none of them made an initial move. Ziperator and Aranaut knew that they needed their energy for the real battle, but stronger and Lythirus sensed victory, enjoying it.

_Ziperator: 800, Aranaut: 800_

_Strikeflier: 900, Lythirus: 900_

Airzel was the first to strike. His Baku Pod displayed another ability. "Let's finish them off", he decided. "Now! **Ability Activate! Mirage Typhoon!**"

"Ah, good one", Strikeflier chimed, suddenly flying above the other three Bakugan.

"I'll get him", Ziperator reported, pearing to take off.

"No!", Dan replied. "Remember what happened last time? We can't get so hasty!"

"Too late", Strikeflier sniped. He flexed his legs, revealing gray bird-heads on his kneecaps. Those bird-heads opened their mouths erode, creating a pulse of green energy, spreading down to the Neathian Bakugan.

_Ziperator: 800-400=400, Aranaut: 800-400=400_

_Strikeflier: 900+400=1300, Lythirus: 900_

"Don't forget me!", Stoica called, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Megalo Theria!**"

Lythirus's massive claws suddenly opened, glowing a royal blue color for a moment. When that moment passed, the claws fired a stream of bubbles at the Neathian Bakugan, who were already nodded in by Strikeflier.

_Ziperator: 400, Aranaut: 400_

_Strikeflier: 1300, Lythirus: 900+500=1400_

"I'll handle this", Fabia said, her Baku Pod shining an ability. "If we can't evade, we'll defend. **Ability Activate! Light Wave!**"

Right as the attacks were upon himself and Ziperator, Aranaut reached out with both arms, channeling energy into a yellow dome. The dome was fully formed just in time to be assaulted by the dual attack.

_Ziperator: 400+400=800, Aranaut: 400+400=800_

_Strikeflier: 1300-400=900, Lythirus: 1400-500=900_

"Hold on, Aranaut!", Fabia called out.

"I will hold", Aranaut promised, not breaking concentration for even a moment. The attacks kept up their assault for another ten seconds before relenting, yet Aranaut held the defense.

"Now, let's do some damage!", Dan shouted, his Baku Pod displaying another ability. "**Ability Activate! Duke Gear!**"

Ziperator suddenly gathered a sizable amount of energy into his chest, a beam glaring bright red. Another moment, Ziperator unleashed the energy into a single beam of red energy, firing it at Strikeflier.

"You're going down!", Ziperator called.

_Ziperator: 800+400=1200, Aranaut: 800-400=400_

_Strikeflier: 900, Lythirus: 900_

"Ha! Not nearly", Strikeflier responded. "Airzel, let's smash them!"

"Very well", Airzel replied, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Tidal Foehn!**"

Strikeflier quickly spread out his wings, gathering his energy. Flapping his wings forward, Strikeflier sent a powerful gust of wind to counter the energy beam coming his way.

_Ziperator: 1200-400=800, Aranaut: 400_

_Strikeflier: 900, Lythirus: 900_

While the energy should have passed through the wind with no trouble at all, the two attacks met midway, creating a small shockwave. The shockwave buffeted all the Bakugan, but Lythirus and Strikeflier were the least affected.

The attacks eventually both gave way, canceling each other out.

"It's our turn now, Aranaut!", Fabia announced, her Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Aurora Impact!**"

Aranaut was suddenly coated in a bright multicolored aorta, with Aranaut channeling significant power into the attack. Charging forward with surprising speed, Aranaut began to blind the Gundalians with the harsh light.

"Victory… is… nigh!", Aranaut shouted, his voice taking a warrior's tone.

_Ziperator: 800, Aranaut: 400_

_Strikeflier: 900-400=500, Lythirus: 900-400=500_

"For us!", Stoica responded angrily, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Eel Weakness!**"

Lythirus's fractured eyes all focused onto Aranaut, specifically the energy amassing all over his body. A moment later, that multicolored aura began glowing blue, and disappearing entirely, as Aranaut was once again trapped in Lythirus's hold.

_Ziperator: 800, Aranaut: 400_

_Strikeflier: 500+400=900, Lythirus: 500+400=900_

"They've got us again!", Aranaut cursed. "Now what?"

"Now _this_!", Airzel shouted, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Multicam Effect!**"

Strikeflier began to soar right at Ziperator, hoods body turning gray. Before Ziperator could even react, Strikeflier disappeared before his eyes.

"I think I'm in trouble", Ziperator decided.

"So, is your Gate Card a Ring Zero, or Evil Clear?", Dan asked Fabia nervously. "I hope you've thought of this."

"I have", Fabia replied, swiping her hand leftward. "**Gate Card Open! Solomon Sabreur!**"

The Gate Card suddenly opened, a harsh white glow permeating throughout the battlefield. As it continued, Strikeflier became visible once again, and the blue glow assaulting Aranaut dissipated.

Blue energy seeped out of Lythirus into the ground, and green energy seeped out of Strikeflier and into the ground. Both Gundalian Bakugan looked noticeably worse for wear.

_Ziperator: 800, Aranaut: 400_

_Strikeflier: 900-200=700, Lythirus: 900-200=700_

"You've nullified their abilities", Dan remarked. "Nice move!"

"And I'm not finished", Fabia replied, typing several buttons on her Baku Pod. Yellow electrons appeared and assembled a Battle Gear for Fabia.

"_Ready: Battle Crusher_", the Baku Pod reported.

"Battle Gear… Boost!", Fabia shouted, throwing the device toward Aranaut. When it connected, a bright yellow flash resulted.

When the light subsided, Aranaut's Battle Gear was on full display. A tong of metallic pieces, connected to each other by yellow energy, circled Aranaut. A cannon was perched over his left, aiming at the opposition.

As soon as it appeared, the Battle Gear began glowing yellow with power, it's power levels enhanced.

_Ziperator: 800, Aranaut: 500_

_Strikeflier: 700, Lythirus: 700_

"So you launched some Battle Gear", Stoica deadpanned. "You think that scares us!?"

"Oh, it will", Fabia promised. "My Gate Card also integrates with my Battle Crusher, allowing the level two class Battle Gear ability to be used." Her Baku Pod displayed another ability. "Say goodbye! **Battle Gear Ability Activate! Battle Crusher Demise!**"

The main cannon of Battle Crusher locked onto Strikeflier, specifically, charging up a bright yellow energy. At three same time, the metal attachments focused onto Lythirus, pearing smaller blasts of yellow energy. The two Gundalian Bakugan were unafraid, but Aranaut was suddenly even more determined.

_Ziperator: 800, Aranaut: 500_

_Strikeflier: 700-600=100, Lythirus: 700-600=100_

At once, Aranaut unleashed his power. The main cannon fired launched its payload at Strikeflier with an unrecognizable speed, forcing Strikeflier to the defensive. The metal plates fired yellow bursts on Lythirus continuously, causing him as much damage as Strikeflier. At once, both Gundalian Bakugan reverted, dropping to their battlers' feet.

_Airzel: 20%_

_Stoica: 20%_

Ziperator and Aranaut then went to ball form, returning to their battlers' hands.

Airzel looked considerably annoyed at how the last round went. "This battle has gone on long enough", he stated. "I'm tired of playing around!"

"Then what are you waiting for?", Dan taunted.

"I'm not waiting for anything anymore!", Stoica announced, throwing down a Gate Card. "I'm going to be _taking_ this win! Gate Card, set!"

As the Gate Card deployed, the four battlers threw in their Bakugan simultaneously. "Bakugan, brawl!", they yelled. "Bakugan, stand!"

At once, Ziperator, Aranaut, Lythirus and Strikeflier all appeared on the battlefield, each one glaring at the other side, yet not backing down. It was do-or-die for everyone.

_(Ziperator: 800, Aranaut: 800)=1600_

_(Strikeflier: 900, Lythirus: 900)=1800_

"We'll take them together", Fabia said to Dan. "It's our only chance."

"I can agree with that", Dan replied. "Ziperator, wait for Aranaut until you attack!"

"Ok", Ziperator said. "So, we're trying a combined assault, Aranaut?"

"It seems that way", Aranaut replied.

Suddenly, both Dan and Fabia had their Baku Pods display an ability each. Raising their arms, they prepared to launch their attacks.

Dan went first, projecting his voice outward. "**Ability Activate! Chain Whip!**"

Fabia went next, prompting Aranaut into action. "**Ability Activate! Mirage Jet!**"

Ziperator's hands started glowing red, extending beyond natural means. In the end, they became large whips of red energy. Using the whips, Ziperator lashed out onto Strikeflier and Lythirus.

The two Gundalian Bakugan weren't even fazed by Ziperator's efforts.

"What was that supposed to be?", Strikeflier jeered.

"A distraction", Aranaut replied. Both his hands were coated in yellow energy. Aranaut launched them forward, and they struck Lythirus and Strikeflier simultaneously, sending them back.

_(Ziperator: 800, Aranaut: 800)=1600_

_(Strikeflier: 900-200-300=400, Lythirus: 900-200-300=400)=800_

"Neat, but not enough!", Stoica shouted, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Merfolk!**"

Lythirus's mandibles started glowing blue, soon firing blue energy in a jagged shape at Ziperator. The energy moved at a rapidly accelerating pace, bound to hit Ziperator within moments.

_(Ziperator: 800-400=300, Aranaut: 800)=1100_

_(Strikeflier: 400, Lythirus: 400)=800_

"Yeah, no", Dan projected, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Sonic Shield!**"

Ziperator extended both arms, channeling energy through them outward. That energy took the shape of a red dome, intercepting the blast before it could hit Ziperator.

"You'll have to try harder than that", Ziperator chimed.

_(Ziperator: 400+400+300=1100, Aranaut: 800)=1900_

_(Strikeflier: 400, Lythirus: 400)=800_

"Crush them, Strikeflier!", Airzel exclaimed, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Diamond Trick!**"

"I'll enjoy this one!", Strikeflier predicted, beginning to spin in the air. His spinning created a small whirlwind, out of which a barrage of diamond shaped projectiles shot out in the direction of the Neathian Bakugan.

_(Ziperator: 1100-500=600, Aranaut: 800-500=300)=900_

_(Strikeflier: 400, Lythirus: 400)=800_

The red energy dome that Ziperator created was able to hold from the diamond projectiles, protecting him from harm, but Aranaut was completely vulnerable to the attack.

Until, that is, Fabia made a move, her Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "Hang on, Aranaut!", she called. "**Ability Activate! Light Wave!**"

Aranaut, like his ally Ziperator beforehand, reached out with his arms, channeling energy through them outward. That energy took the shape of a yellow dome, encoding Aranaut and a space around him.

The diamonds began to strike the shield, but Aranaut was able to hold his defense. In the end, neither he nor Ziperator was physically harmed by Strikeflier's latest attack.

_(Ziperator: 600+500=1100, Aranaut: 300+500=800)=1900_

_(Strikeflier: 400, Lythirus: 400)=800_

"Not too bad", Airzel admitted. "But everyone here iss holding back. Let's finish this battle _properly_."

"I can get behind that", Dan agreed, raising his hand to his Baku Pod. The others did the same.

At once, all four battlers pressed several buttons on their Baku Pods, causing electrons to appear and assemble four devices, one for each.

"_Ready: Lansor._"

"_Ready: Razoid._"

"_Ready: Battle Crusher._"

"_Ready: Battle Turbine._"

"Battle Gear Boost!", each battler called out, throwing their Battle Gear to their respective Bakugan. When they connected, four bright flashes resulted. When the lights died down, each Battle Gear was on full display.

Aranaut's Battle Gear was the same as before. Metal plates ruined him, connected to each other via beams of yellow energy. A large cannon was perched over his right shoulder.

Ziperator, too, had equipped his Battle Gear. His right arm was covered in a metal casing, and he was hosing a spear with a sharp edge that glowed red.

"I like this", Ziperator decided.

Lythirus's appearance had also changed significantly. His regular claws had been pulled back, making room for a pair of metal claws. He stood more upright, pointing the fingers of his new claws at the opponents.

Finally, Strikeflier's assistance was changed less drastically than Strikeflier's. Two turbines appeared, one on each wing, and each one had innumerable holes in them. Two large cannons rested on the side of his waists. Strikeflier was ready for action.

_(Ziperator: 1200, Aranaut: 900)=2100_

_(Strikeflier: 500, Lythirus: 500)=1000_

"This one's ours!", Dan called out.

"I wouldn't be so sure", Airzel growled, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "You're the one who's finished! **Battle Gear Ability Activate! Battle Turbine Rain!**"

The holes within the Battle Turbine began glowing green, systematically firing green lasers at the opposing Bakugan. The lasers shifted courses, locking onto the energy beams incoming.

_(Ziperator: 1200-500=700, Aranaut: 900-500=400)=1100_

_(Strikeflier: 500+500=1000, Lythirus: 500)=1500_

Dan's Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate! Lansor Galactic!**"

The tip of the Lansor spear began glowing red, charging an attack. When it was ready, Ziperator short out a large red blast, straight at the Gundalian Bakugan.

Fabia went next, her own Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate!**", she yelled. "**Battle Crusher Duke!**"

Aranaut's cannon locked onto the Gundalian Bakugan, then charging a blast of yellow energy. When ready, Aranaut fired the blast, which powered through alongside the red blast Ziperator's Lansor fired.

_(Ziperator: 700+500=1200, Aranaut: 400+500=900)=2100_

_(Strikeflier: 1000, Lythirus: 500)=1500_

The barrage of lasers previously fired by Strikeflier slowed down the two blasts the Neathian Bakugan shot, but were unable to fully counteract them. The shots fired by Ziperator and Aranaut continued onward, about to hit Strikeflier and Lythirus.

"That'll do it", Dan said.

"And Battle Crusher Duke halves the effect of their next ability", Fabia said. "They're finished."

"Take them!", Airzel demanded of Stoica.

"I will", Stoica responded, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate! Razoid Charger!**"

"You're mine!", Lythirus yelled. The claws of the Battle Gear began glowing blue, each one firing a blast of blue lightning. The lightning clashed with the two blasts, this time pushing them back. The Gundalians had taken the advantage.

_(Ziperator: 1200-300-200=700, Aranaut:900-200=700)=1400_

_(Strikeflier: 1000, Lythirus: 500+200=700)=1700_

"No! We're losing!", Dan realized.

"You've already lost", Airzel corrected. His Baku Pod displayed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Burst Mistral!**"

Strikeflier began to spin, his rate accelerating with every passing moment. As Strikeflier kept spinning, a snowstorm was shot out from him, going in every direction. The blizzard pummeled the two Neathian Bakugan, who were still locked against Lythirus's attack. Their luck had run out.

_(Ziperator: 700, Aranaut: 700)=1400_

_(Strikeflier: 1000+500=1500, Lythirus: 700)=2200_

In the end, both Aranaut and Ziperator were forced into ball form, dropping to their battlers' feet. Lythirus and Strikeflier similarly returned to their battlers, but victoriously. The battle was over.

_Dan: 0%_

_Fabia: 0%_

"We need to get out of here", Fabia told Dan.

"I'm on it", Dan promised, steady activating his communicator. "Get us out of here!"

"No you don't!", Stoica yelled.

"Let them go", Airzel said. "We don't have the manpower to physically restrain them. They can run."

As he said that, Dan and Fabia disappeared, retreating from the scene.

"We've won this round", Airzel insinuated.

XXX

**And that's it. I hope you enjoyed. If you did, be sure to follow or favorite the story. If you want to say anything, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Before I go, responses: **

**Alice Gehabich: Wait for another two updates. **

**Until next time, goodbye! **


	18. Chapter 18

**So, I'm back. Sorry about this wait. I've tried to post this as soon as possible. It's here now. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters. **

XXX

Chapter 18: Small Battles; Part 5

The Gundalian war room was, once again, in session. Each of the Twelve Orders were reviewing Airzel and Stoica's battle against the Brawlers, including their crushing victory against them.

Once it was over, Kazarina gained a grin. "It seems the Brawlers aren't invincible, after all", she said. "Your protege did better than _you_, Gill."

"I doubt the two they fought were the strongest we faced", Gill rebutted Kazarina's snipe. "I would know. _I_ fought one of their strongest."

"And you lost", Kazarina replied. "Honestly, seeing how well Airzel did, I don't see what else he can learn from _you_."

"I was under the impression that you lost, as well", Gill growled. "At least _I_ lost to one of their champion Bakugan! You couldn't even manage that dignity."

"Perhaps if my partner had battled competently…"

"You mean if you didn't _sabotage_ your partner and, by extension, yourself…"

"This internal contest serves no purpose", Nurzak said, trying to intermediate between his Pyrus and Haos counterparts. Trying to change the subject, he turned to Barodius. "My men will be finished with repairing our fleet by the end of the day. Are we staying with your plan, Emperor?"

"Indeed we are", Barodius said. "We'll refrain from an attack today. If we throw them off, they'll be more vulnerable tomorrow, when we attack in full force."

"Bah, where's the fun in that?", Stoica said. "Leave them _alone_? You've got to be joking."

"You're the clown here, Stoica", Airzel said plainly.

"I completely resent that remark!", Stoica protested.

"It makes strategic sense. And our Emperor commanded it, so be quiet", Airzel spat.

That reasoning from Airzel effectively shut up Stoica, making him passive aggressively nod.

"In any case, how is my friend, Ren Krawler?", Barodius asked Gill.

Gill immediately became alert. "I've taken the liberty of deploying Sid and Zenet to battle him", he said. "It should be a sufficient test to see the full results of his training."

"Yes, I suppose so", Barodius said. "Although, I would think the Dark Bakugan hunter would have attacked Ren by now."

"He might have tried", Gill replied. "But he knows that Ren is enjoying your favor. Not even a man of his conviction would oppose you."

"Besides, Anubias has already failed once", Nurzak inputted. "I know the man. He'll train hard, and challenge Ren on _his_ terms."

Barodius looked indifferent to that information. "If you say so", he said to Nurzak. "You are all dismissed. Focus on final preparations. If tomorrow's assault goes well, we may finish Neathia off in this single attack."

The Twelve Orders bowed to Barodius, each one leaving the room. Within minutes, Barodius was alone.

Save for his Bakugan, who floated up to speak with the Gundalian Emperor. "What if Linehalt isn't strong enough yet?", Dharak asked. "What if he can't control his Forbidden powers?"

"One way or another, Linehalt's innate powers _will_ serve me", Barodius said plainly. "If Linehalt does not have control by tomorrow's attack, then the failure is Ren's. The two of us will take him and force him to gain control."

"As you command", Dharak replied. "Still, I don't think they'll go down easily."

"I like it that way", Barodius said.

XXX

Ren was currently in a battle arena next to Gundalia's capitol city. He had just finished a training session that Gill had made for him, with Linehalt having battled many different Bakugan over the past few days.

The arena itself was a flat, circular surface, ringed by black stands. one section had a high view, and was decorated with gold. The arena reminded Ren of Bakugan Interspace.

Now, though, the arena was empty excepting Ren and Linehalt. Ren was breathing hard, a testament to their hard work, while Linehalt was resting on Ren's shoulder.

"Linehalt, how many battles did that last one make?", Ren asked.

"That was our third battle today", Linehalt said. "The first and second were fine, but I think I'm starting to run out of steam."

"We just have to win one more battle", Ren said. "Then, Barodius won't throw us back into our prison for weakness."

"Which means that Gill would probably make our final battle even more difficult."

"Yeah", Ren agreed, looking out and seeing two figures, approaching him from the other arena. "Well, it's a two-on-one."

"Point to Ren Krawler, master of the obvious and not much else", a female's voice, one familiar to Ren, called out.

"Zenet", Ren regarded the Haos battler. Looking at three other figured, Ren also ventured. "Sid. Why are you both here?"

"All our teammates lost their battles against the Brawlers. Again", Sid grunted with annoyance. " Kazarina wanted to… dispose of… the entire team, but Gill gave us one last chance to prove our usefulness."

"And that means we gotta take you down", Zenet said. "Nothing personal, but I'm really going to enjoy this!"

Ren had suspected that once he saw them. Still, it left him nervous. Together, Sid and Zenet were enough to almost beat Alice and Hydranoid. Even after the four days of training he had, Ren wasn't sure he could win a Battle that _Alice_ had trouble with unless… unless Linehalt's Forbidden powers activated.

_That's what they want_, Ren reminded himself. _To unleash the power I've spent a lifetime keeping locked within Linehalt. I just hope he can contain it next time._

"Yo, Ren?", Zenet called out. "We battling or not? We don't have all day." She stopped to think about her words. "Y'know what? We _do_ have all day, actually. But still, let's get started already!"

"I agree", Ren replied. "Linehalt, let's give this one everything we've got left, because we'll need it."

"I'll do everything I can to win this", Linehalt pledged.

"And so do I", Ren promised, taking hold of a Gate Card and throwing it down in one swift motion. "Gate Card, set!" As the Gate Card was deployed, Ren immediately threw in Linehalt. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Darkus Linehalt!"

When Linehalt's ball form hit the ground, it sent out a shockwave of dark energy. Linehalt rose into the battlefield in battling form, standing his ground and glaring down the opposition.

"It's about time", Zenet chimed, picking up Contestir, throwing him after a minute. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go get him, Haos Contestir!"

"You too, Rubanoid!", Sid yelled, throwing in his Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

From twin shockwaves of light energy and heat, respectively, Contestir and Rubanoid rose into the field, meeting Linehalt with wordless expressions. There was nothing for either side to say to the other. The only thing to do was battle.

_Contestir: 800, Rubanoid: 800_

_Linehalt: 900_

"Let's get this over with. Quick and easy!", Zenet yelled, her Baku Pod displaying an ability. "**Ability Activate! Hyper Sky Bolt!**"

The shoulder cannons on Contestir began glowing brought yellow, forming orbs of Haos energy. After a few seconds, the orbs began jutting out of the cannons, crackling with an energy overload. At that time, Contestir released them, sending them flying at Linehalt.

_Contestir: 800, Rubanoid: 800_

_Linehalt: 900-300=600_

Ren knew that if those orbs hit Linehalt, the battle would already be over. So he chose one specific ability. "**Ability Activate! Darkness Blizzard!**"

Linehalt quickly reared back his wings and flapped them forward, repeatedly. The action created a blizzard of snow somehow imbued with dark energy. The blizzard took shape around Linehalt, encasing him in a shield of snow.

When the energy orbs that Contestir fired struck the snowstorm, the collision created bright yellow fireworks, lighting up the area. The orbs were unable to break through Linehalt's defense, though, and were destroyed.

_Contestir: 800, Rubanoid: 800_

_Linehalt: 600+300=900_

"A snowstorm? Seriously, Ren?", Sid ridiculed, his Baku Pod displaying a holographic ability. "You just need some heat to break that! Go get them, Rubanoid! **Ability Activate! Joule Deeper!**"

Rubanoid's mouth opened up, a red glow visible within his maw. After a few moments, Rubanoid blasted a beam of red energy towards Linehalt.

_Contestir: 800, Rubanoid: 800+400=1200_

_Linehalt: 900_

The beam beam hit the snowstorm, which was beginning to die down. A column of steam made it clear that Rubanoid's blast was burning its way to Linehalt.

"Too easy", Sid chuckled.

"Not so easy", Ren replied, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Dispel Closer!**"

As Ren called out his ability, the snowstorm protecting Linehalt imploded, giving Rubanoid a clear path to his target. The red blast he fired soared speedily towards Linehalt, who reached out just as quickly. Linehalt ended up boggling the attack using nothing but his left hand.

"Are you serious?", Rubanoid demanded. "Why aren't you going down already?!"

"Are you sure you want to know?", Linehalt replied, reaching out with his right hand. From that hand, a beam of dark energy shot at Rubanoid, seemingly formed from the energy _Rubanoid_ shot at _Linehalt_.

_Contestir: 800, Rubanoid: 1200-400=800_

_Linehalt: 900+400=1300_

"Oh, crap!", Sid cursed as the beam struck Rubanoid, forcing Rubanoid to take several steps back, being overwhelmed by his own repurposed attack. Sid's Baku Pod displayed another ability. "Hang on, Rubanoid! **Ability Activate! Crimson Defense!**"

As Sid called his ability, Rubanoid took a stance against the onslaught. His body became encased in a red covering, protecting him from the rest of the attack. When the attack ended, Rubanoid was noticeably winded, but nowhere near down for the count.

_Contestir: 800, Rubanoid: 800_

_Linehalt: 1300-400=900_

"This is actually fun", Sid said. "I didn't think you'd put up any kind of fight. But you're still going down, Ren!"

"You talk too much", Ren said plainly, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Gigarth Ray!**"

Linehalt's horns began glowed dark purple, the glow casting eerie shadows beneath the Dark Bakugan. Linehalt's horns quickly shot twin blasts of dark energy energy at both Contestir and Rubanoid.

_Contestir: 800-400=400, Rubanoid: 800-400=400_

_Linehalt: 900_

"The weasel's right, Sid. You _do_ talk too much!", Zenet reprimanded her teammate. Her Baku Pod displayed another ability as she spoke. "And unless you stop talking and start fighting, we'll lose this thing! **Ability Activate! Bolting Storm!**"

Contestir moved his hands so only a small space was between them. Contestir channeled energy into them, which formed into a single yellow orb, beginning to crackle as the power overloaded.

_Contestir: 400+300=700, Rubanoid: 400_

_Linehalt: 900-300=600_

"Give me a clear shot", Zenet grumbled to Sid.

"Yeah, whatever", Sid replied, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Scarlet Plate!**"

Rubanoid suddenly created several miniature diamond shaped plates, all around him, out of what seemed to be red energy. Without touching the plates, Rubanoid directed them forward, straight into the dark purple blasts that Linehalt had shot. With two explosions in succession, the two attacks destroyed each other.

_Contestir: 700, Rubanoid: 400+300=700_

_Linehalt: 600-300=300_

With the way clear, Contestir shot his yellow energy orb forward, directly in Linehalt's direction. The winged Bakugan tried to evade, but the orb was moving much too quickly, striking Linehalt successfully.

From the impact of that attack, and from the resulting explosion, Linehalt was flung to the ground, face first. The impact from the crash shook the entire arena.

"Linehalt, no!", Ren called out.

Sid and Zenet both waited for Linehalt to go to ball form, but instead, Linehalt stirred, trying to stand back up. When Linehalt managed to get on one knee and one foot, the two looked rather annoyed.

"I'm… not done… yet", Linehalt declared.

"Then I suppose we'll have to hit you… again!", Sid roared, directing Rubanoid and Contestir to attack.

The two Bakugan charged up a second wave of their earlier attacks: Contestir forming another orb of yellow energy, and Rubanoid preparing to send forward a cluster of red diamond shaped plates.

They were only stopped by Ren's next call: "**Gate Card Open! Silent Land!**"

As the Gate Card opened, a white glow permeated through Rubanoid and Contestir, making the two freeze in their tracks, their attacks canceled.

"I… can't… move!", Rubanoid raged.

"And you won't!", Ren said. "I've just shut down your abilities."

"Now… you're mine!", Linehalt yelled, standing up straight. "Ren, now!"

"Got it", Ren said, pressing several buttons on his Baku Pod. Purple electrons appeared and assembled a Battle Gear for Ren.

"_Ready: Boomix_", the Baku Pod reported.

"Battle Gear… Boost!", Ren yelled, throwing the Battle Gear toward Linehalt. When it connected, a bright purple flash resulted.

When the glow died down, Linehalt's Battle Gear was fully operational. He was holding a huge cannon, larger than Linehalt's body. The cannon had a gray color scheme, two hikes to for energy blasts, and a lock on system to aid Linehalt.

_Contestir: 700, Rubanoid: 700_

_Linehalt: 500_

"This is bad", Zenet said. "Contestir! Don't wimp out on me! Do something!"

"I can't!", Contestir complained.

"Let's end this", Ren said, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate! Boomix Lock!**"

The end of Linehalt's cannon began powering up, the holes glowing a dark purple, bright enough to wash Contestir and Rubanoid ion purple light. A moment later, the cannon opened fire, the resulting blast large enough to engulf both Bakugan.

_Contestir: 700-500=200, Rubanoid: 700-500=200_

_Linehalt: 500_

"Rubanoid!", Sid yelled.

"That looked liked it hurt", Zenet remarked nervously.

When the field was cleared, Rubanoid and Contestir had already turned to ball form, retreating back to their battlers.

_Sid: 40%_

_Zenet: 40%_

"Well, that was different", Sid said. "Zenet, I don't think he's playing around here."

"Yeah, so why should we?", Zenet replied, giving her partner a conspiratorial wink.

"Good question", Sid responded. "I don't know, really."

"You can set the card", Zenet said. "I'll keep his Battle Gear in check."

"Nice plan. Gate Card, set!", Sid yelled, throwing down a Gate Card. After that, he threw his Bakugan in. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go, Pyrus Rubanoid!"

From a bright red glow on the ground, Rubanoid rose into the impending battle, his dragonic form fully ready for combat. "Last time was a fluke. This time, you're going down!", he swore.

"I don't think so", Ren countered, throwing in Linehalt. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Let's win this, Linehalt!"

Linehalt quickly appeared on the field from a dark purple glow, not the least afraid of Rubanoid's prowess. His stare was stone cold, contrasting with Rubanoid's gaze of rage.

"Hey, wait for me! Bakugan, brawl!", Zenet called, throwing in her Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand! Rise, Haos Contestir!"

From a similar glow, but yellow in color, Contestir rose into the battle, joining Rubanoid against Linehalt once again.

_Contestir: 800, Rubanoid: 800_

_Linehalt: 900_

"Ha! This is gonna be too easy… for us!", Zenet predicted, her Baku Pod displaying a holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Vanguard Lola!**"

Contestir lurched forward, the horn on his head glowing yellow with energy. After a moment, enough energy had gathered there to fire a small beam of yellow energy at Linehalt in a single burst.

_Contestir: 800+200=1000, Rubanoid: 800_

_Linehalt: 900-200=700_

"Linehalt, let's go", Ren said calmly, his Baku Pod displaying two abilities. "**Double Ability Activate! Dark Saber, plus Fusion Ability Boomerang Blow!**"

Linehalt's right hand began glowing dark purple, an energy blade of that color extending from the palm until Linehalt could grasp it functionally. Once the yellow energy beam reached Linehalt, he blocked the attack using his own blade, cutting the attack to harmless pieces.

As soon as he was done with that, Linehalt reached far backward, taking the blade with him. Then, Linehalt threw the blade with seemingly excessive force, sending it flying toward Contestir.

The blade kept flying, spinning so rapidly it was a blur, right for vibrator, until it scored a slash on the Haos Bakugan, sending him back a step. A moment later, the blade adjusted its course, hitting Rubanoid from behind and forming to Linehalt's hand.

_Contestir: 1000-300-200=500, Rubanoid: 800-200=600_

_Linehalt: 700_

"Cheap shot", Rubanoid complained.

"And why should I care?", Linehalt replied.

"Well… uh…", Rubanoid stumbled, only to turn to his battler. "Don't just stand there, Sid! Give me an attack!"

"Go get him, Rubanoid!", Sid yelled, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Red Deeper!**"

"That's more like it", Rubanoid said, his mouth opening, a pure red energy amassing within. A second later, Rubanoid fired the energy in a compressed blast at Linehalt.

_Contestir: 500, Rubanoid: 600_

_Linehalt: 700-400=300_

"That's no problem", Ren said, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Dispel Closer!**"

As the energy Rubanoid shot at Linehalt almost reached said Bakugan, he reached out with his left hand, catching the blast and absorbing it. Linegakt seemingly had no trouble, despite the power Rubanoid put into the attack.

"That's better", Linehalt said, his power level spiking sharply.

_Contestir: 500, Rubanoid: 600_

_Linehalt: 300+400+400=1100_

Then, with his right hand, Linehalt fired a compressed blast of purple energy at Rubanoid, which was the second part of the Dispel Closer. The blast hit Rubanoid, who was beginning to have trouble.

"That one _again_?", Sid asked Ren. "Really?"

"Hey, if it isn't broken…", Ren said. "...why fix it?"

"Because shut up!", Zenet yelled, her Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Shining Monk!**"

Contestir's entire body began to glow bright yellow, energy becoming focused into an attack. This continued for a few seconds, until Contestir reached out with his right hand, compressing the energy into one blast, heading right for Linehalt.

_Contestir: 500, Rubanoid: 600_

_Linehalt: 1100-400=700_

"I won't let that stop us!", Ren declared, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Dark Javelin!**"

Linehalt quickly formed a trident with dark energy. The three prongs were entirely made of dark purple energy, but the hilt seemed solid enough. Linehalt took hold of his trident and slashed at the energy coming to him, slicing it to pieces.

"You'll have to do better than that!", Linehalt said.

_Contestir: 500-400=100, Rubanoid: 600-400=200_

_Linehalt: 700+400=1100_

"This isn't getting us anywhere!", Zenet raged.

"Think it's time to launch the big guns?", Sid asked his partner.

"Good idea", Zenet agreed.

Both of them began pressing several buttons on their Baku Pods. Red and yellow electrons, respectively, appeared and assembled two Battle Gear, one for Sid and another for Zenet.

"_Ready: Destrakon Gear_"

"_Ready: Spartablaster_"

"Battle Gear… Boost!', Sid and Zenet both yelled, throwing the newly constructed Battle Gear at their Bakugan. When they connected, two flashes of red and yellow light, respectively, resulted. When the light subsided, both Rubanoid and Contestir had their Battle Gear equipped.

Rubanoid's nonfunctional wings were replaced by seven swarming heads, each one long necked like a serpent. Each head was smaller than Rubanoid's actual head, but all together looked very menacing.

Contestir's Battle Gear fit on his back. Several metal pieces nursed out from the base, making the whole thing resemble a comical sun, but Contestir made it look intimidating.

_Contestir: 200, Rubanoid: 300_

_Linehalt: 1100_

"Linehalt, let's meet them midway", Ren said, pressing several buttons on his Baku Pod, attempting to summon his Battle Gear.

"Yeah, no", Zenet replied, her Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate! Spartablaster Sun!**"

The Battle Gear on Contestir began to light up tremendously, a harsh yellow glow bearing on Linehalt. The Dark Bakugan was forced to the ground from that light alone.

_Contestir: 200, Rubanoid: 300_

_Linehalt: 1100-400=700_

"And you can forget trying to throw in that Battle Gear off your's, because it won't happen now!", Zenet called to Ren. Then, she muttered to Sid. "Ok. Go ahead."

Sid grinned, sensing the upcoming victory. "**Gate Card Open!**", he yelled out. "**Ruby Storm!**"

As the Gate Card opened beneath the combatants, a dome seemingly made of rubies engulfed the entire battlefield, including the battlers. Rubanoid glowed with increased power as the Gate Card strengthened him.

_Contestir: 200, Rubanoid: 300+400=700_

_Linehalt: 700_

"Command Card Ruby Storm not only ups Rubanoid's power level, but it also connects to his Battle", Sid explained. "So you're about to get hit by some lvl two class Battle Gear action!" His Baku Pod displayed another ability. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate! Destrakon Gear Vickers!**"

"I won't let you take Linehalt", Linehalt pledged, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Ice Crasher!**"

The Battle Gear atop Rubanoid began glittering, charging power level, getting ready to finish Linehalt in one move.

Before he could act though, Linehalt formed three spears of ice by consolidating his own energies. Gravity pulled the ice spears into the Gate Card, destroying it completely.

But Rubanoid's effect had already started. All seven heads of the Battle Gear detached themselves, positioning themselves all around Linehalt. Each head opened fire, releasing a beam of red energy at Linehalt from all sides.

_Contestir: 200, Rubanoid: 700+400-400=700_

_Linehalt: 700-400=300_

"Linehalt!", Ren called.

With no verbal response given to Ren, Linehalt's body began to glow, reverting to ball form, which went back to Ren.

Contestir and Rubanoid both followed, going back to their battlers in ball form.

_Ren: 20%_

"And I was worried about this battle", Sid said to himself. "I admit, Ren, you put up a nice fight. But you can't beat us both."

"I don't have a choice", Ren replied, throwing down a Gate Card. "I have to win, so I _will_ win. Gate Card, set!"

"Bakugan, brawl!", the three battlers yelled, throwing in their Bakugan simultaneously. "Bakugan, stand!"

At once, Linehalt, Rubanoid and Contestir ask rose on the field, ready for another confrontation against each other.

_Contestir: 800, Rubanoid: 800_

_Linehalt: 900_

"Let's finish this quick, Zenet", Sid said, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Scarlet Plate!**"

Rubanoid created several miniature diamond shaped plates, red in color, all around him. Without touching them physically, Rubanoid sent the projectiles forward to collide with Linehalt.

_Contestir: 800, Rubanoid: 800+300=1100_

_Linehalt: 900-300=600_

"You're finished, Ren!", Sid declared. "This is the end for you!"

"No! Not yet!", Ren cried, his Baku Pod displaying another ability. "**Ability Activate! Bolting Vibra!**"

Linehalt's head horns started to glow dark purple, generating lightning of that color. When the red plates Rubanoid fired threatened to hit Linehalt, he sent the electricity to counter. The lightning easily passed through and burst each plate as they neared Linehalt, going on to strike Rubanoid.

"Ow! That hurt!", Rubanoid growled at Linehalt.

"I don't really care", Linehalt replied. He sent forward another blast of lightning, intent on taking Rubanoid out of the battle.

_Contestir: 800, Rubanoid: 1100-300-300=500_

_Linehalt: 600+300=900_

"Um… Sid? Do something!", Rubanoid yelled at Sid.

"I've got this one!", Zenet assured the Pyrus Bakugan, her Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Bolting Glow!**"

Contestir's right hand began glowing Yellows, crackling with electric energy. In one thrust forward, Contestir shot the lightning attack in the space between Linehalt ands Rubanoid.

_Contestir: 800+200=1000, Rubanoid: 500_

_Linehalt: 900-200=700_

The bolt of yellow energy intercepting Linehalt's blast of dark purple lightning, the two destroying each other. But when Contestir fired smoother blast of lightning, Linehalt was struck before he could react.

"Linehalt, hang on!", Ren called out. "We can still win this!"

"Face it, Ren! You never had a chance to begin with!", Sid yelled out, his Baku Pod displaying another two holographic abilities. "**Double Ability Activate! Joule Deeper, plus Red Deeper!**"

Rubanoid's mouth opened up once again, with two slightly different colored energies being seen within his maw. One color was a light red, the other blood red. In one moment, Rubanoid fired a fused blast of energy of said colors, more potent and powerful than anything else Rubanoid unleashed that battle onto Linehalt. The heat it excused was enough for Sid and Zenet to feel it behind Rubanoid.

_Contestir: 1000, Rubanoid: 500+400=900_

_Linehalt: 700-400=300_

Ren tried to activate another ability, but found it to be too late. The compressed energy beam hit Linehalt with the force of a small meteor. The power of the attack alone was enough to force Linehalt to the ground.

"This is fun", Sid stated.

"But all good things must come to an end, and it's time to end this!", Zenet replied, her Baku Pod displaying another ability. "**Ability Activate! Bleach Out!**"

Contestir reached out with his right hand, in the direction of Linehalt, who was still struggling to rise. A small orb of yellow energy shot from his hand, sailing at a great speed for Linehalt.

Ren knew that attack to be a particularly dangerous one. "Linehalt, get up!", he urged. "We don't have much time!"

"I'm… I'm good", Linehalt said, taking a shaky stand. "Let's go."

"Yes!", Ren shouted, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Darkness Blizzard!**"

Linehalt's wings pulled back as the threat Contestir had fired at him neared. Flapping his wings forward, Linehalt sent forward a gust of blizzard wind, augmented with Darkus energies. The cold winds collided with the orb, destroying it before Linehalt could be affected.

"Wow, you're a glutton for punishment. Aren't you, Ren?", Sid questioned.

"We're not through yet!", Ren called out. His Baku Pod displayed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Razen Breaker!**"

Linehalt's hands began glowing dark purple, with lightning of that color crackling in bursts. In one fluid motion, Linehalt sent the lightning blasts forward, threatening to strike at both Rubanoid and Contestir at once.

_Contestir: 1000, Rubanoid: 900_

_Linehalt: 300+400=700_

"Like that would be enough", Rubanoid mocked. "Give up! It's hopeless!"

"It's not a question of _if_ we'll win", Contestir added. "It's a question of _how easily_. You're completely on the ropes."

The lightning struck both Contestir and Rubanoid, only for the two Bakugan to readily endure the shock, their gazes locked onto Linehalt.

"Enough fooling around", Sid called out, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "Let's end this. **Ability Activate! Mirage Field!**"

Rubanoid's eyes flashed red for only a moment, sending a pulse of energy. The field was engulfed in a dome of rubies, large enough to cover all three Bakugan. Using the rubies, Linehalt could see his reflection distorted, like it was a hall of mirrors.

As the field appeared, it drew the purple lightning attacking Rubanoid and Contestir out of said Bakugan, dispersing the lightning harmlessly. Linehalt tried to fire another burst of lightning at his opponents, only to be unable to.

_Contestir: 1000, Rubanoid: 900_

_Linehalt: 700-400=300_

"They blocked the attack!", Ren called.

"Not only that, but Mirage Field will keep that Bakugan contained, like he should be!", Sid announced. "So you'd might as well just give up."

"Yeah! This battle is ours!", Zenet cheered.

"To lose", Ren added, a wide smirk on his face. "**Gate Card Open! Change Link Force!**"

As the Gate Card opened, the dome seemed to shift. The rubies stayed where they were, but they reflected more into Rubanoid and Contestir than Linehalt. Linehalt's power didn't adjust, but Contestir and Rubanoid stumbled as they felt their sudden inability to attack.

"He boomerang-ed your attack!", Zenet said. "_He's_ blocking _our_ abilities now!"

"Yeah, which means that I'm ready to finish you off!", Ren said, pressing several buttons on his Baku Pod. Purple electrons appeared and assembled a Battle Gear for Ren.

"_Ready: Boomix_", the Baku Pod reported.

"Battle Gear… Boost!", Ren called, sending the Battle Gear to Linehalt. When it connected, a bright flash resulted.

When the glow died down, Linehalt's Battle Gear was fully operational. He was holding a huge cannon, larger than Linehalt's body. The cannon had a gray color scheme, two hikes to for energy blasts, and a lock on system to aid Linehalt.

_Contestir: 1000, Rubanoid: 900_

_Linehalt: 500_

"There's no way he can take us both in one shot… right?", Zenet asked Sid nervously. "Right?!"

"I don't know…", Sid replied.

"Let's find out!", Ren decided, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate! Boomix Dimension!**"

The Boomix cannon charged up a large blast of energy, glowing an increasingly harsh purple color. When it was ready, it fired a large purple blast at near atomic powers.

"This is bad!", Zenet panicked.

A moment after it was fired, though, the blast disappeared through a wormhole that appeared before it, leaving seemingly no threat for Rubanoid and Contestir.

"Where'd it go?", Sid questioned.

"I have a bad feeling about this…", Rubanoid muttered.

As he said that, another wormhole appeared above him and Contestir, and the blast Linehalt launched came through it. There wasn't any time to get out of the line of fire, or even react.

_Contestir: 1000-400=600, Rubanoid: 900-400=500_

_Linehalt: 500+400=900_

A huge explosion rocked the field, crackling the ground where it was. When the explosion dissipated, both Rubanoid and Contestir reverted to ball form, with Linehalt following their example. Only Linehalt went to his battlers' hand. Rubanoid and Contestir dropped to the ground.

_Sid: 0%_

_Zenet: 0%_

"I… we lost", Sid said.

"We're screwed", Zenet said mournfully. "Kazarina is gonna eat us alive for this loss."

"Hey, you two put up a good fight", Ren said.

"It doesn't matter", Sid said. "Close fights only count if you win them. You won. Don't waste you time trying to help us."

"I… what will happen to you guys?", Ren asked. "Did I just sign your death warrants?"

"Who knows?", Zenet asked rhetorically. "Congrats, Ren. Whatever."

"Very impressive, Ren!", a voice called out. All three looked to the source of the voice.

Gill was residing in the golden part of the stands, looking very pleased. "I saw the whole battle", he said. "Your skills have definitely improved, Ren. Now, let's go."

"Yes sir", Ren responded, and he and gill both disappeared, being transported from the arena and leaving Sid and Zenet to their fate.

XXX

The sun finally reached the Neathian horizon, making the sky light up in all the colors of an Earth sunset. It was just as beautiful, if not more.

Alice and Shun were both outside Neathia's palace at that time, but not to see that sight. However, seeing the sun set, Alice voiced the thought neither of them had the courage to suggest before: "They're not coming", Alice said plainly.

Shun nodded his head in agreement. "If they were, they would've come earlier", he said. "Something's different."

"This might be the calm before the storm", Alice suggested. "Unless I'm wrong, we may have to face a full frontal assault, sooner than we thought."

"I think you're right", Shun agreed. "Which means tomorrow, we'll be facing another life and death battle."

"I just hope we're ready", Alice said. "Those Twelve Orders are powerful. One by one, they're challenging enough, but all six at once…"

"We've been training for this", Shun said. "We'll beat them."

"I hope you're right", Alice stood, but she knew the truth. They wouldn't back down. Not unless something drastic happens to dampen their morale. A plan was beginning to taker shape on what that could be… but, until then, all they could do is hold off Gundalia.

XXX

**And that's it! I hope you enjoyed. If you did, be sure to follow or favorite the story. If you want to say anything, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Before I go, responses: **

**Alice Gehabich: No comment on your prediction. You'll see next chapter. But as for the Masquerade reference to Gundalia, no. Why would they know Masquerade? Their first contract with Vestroian Bakugan was Mason's excursion to New Vestroia. Then knowing Masquerade is completely implausible. **

**Until next time, goodbye! **


	19. Chapter 19

**So, I'm back with a new chapter. I hope you enjoy! I don't really know what else to say, so let's just get this underway. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters. **

XXX

Chapter 19: Potential Unlocked; Part 1

Emperor Barodius was residing in the command room in his capital ship, fully repaired from the damage done to it. A wide smile was on his face as his ship ascended off the surface.

"It's been too long", he said. "Ren, when we arrive in Neathia, I hope you understand what you must do."

"I understand, Emperor", Ren said emotionless, his form in a tight kneeling position toward Barodius. "I'll give it everything I have."

"Rise", Barodius ordered.

Ren, a bit startled at the unexpected order, followed the commands immediately, standing up to full height. "What is your wish?", he said in the same emotionless voice as before.

"You seem… troubled", Barodius told Ren. "Tell me, what is on your mind?"

Ren gulped at the question, but nonetheless proceeded. "I noticed that Mason and his team haven't joined the attacking party", he said. "Where are they?"

Barodius grinned slightly, amused by the question. Nonetheless, he deigned to answer. "Agents of their level are held to a much higher standard", he explained callously. "They failed too many times recently. They are to be _relieved of service_."

"But… they were good battlers! The Twelve Orders lieutenants!", Ren protested.

"And as such, like I've said, they're held to higher standards because of that. Standards they couldn't reach, at the end of the day."

Ren wanted to argue further, but decided that would be unwise. "Of course", he said in an attempt to placate the Emperor.

"Very good", Barodius said. "Now, I understand that throughout your training, Linehalt's power hadn't revealed itself."

"No. It hasn't", Ren said. "We've tried to bring it out, but I worry of the damage we could cause if we can't control it."

"Well then, it's a good thing we're heading to a war zone. No sense restraining yourselves there", Barodius said. "Now, be silent." He tapped a button on his throne, causing five screens to activate, displaying the other members of the Twelve Orders.

"We are ready for your word, sire", Gill told Barodius. "Say the word, and we'll begin the attack."

"Begin your departures to Neathia", Barodius commanded. "The time to attack us now."

"Yes, sire!", Gill said.

With that, all six of the Gundalian attack ships united in formation, zooming in the direction of Neathia. The combined force would be as powerful as ever.

XXX

So nine of the Brawlers were inside a, conference room inside Neathia's palace, discussing the event of the previous several days.

"Thanks to their excursions, we have some information on how each of Gundalia's Twelve Orders fight", Marucho opened. "Although I'm sure they could say the same about us."

"Which means it's an even fight", Dan said. "Good! I don't want to hear them whining once we thrash them!"

"Calm down, Dan", Shun said. "It's at least as likely they'll be the ones thrashing us. Remember what Stoica and Airzel did to you and Fabia?"

"Well, yeah, I remember", Dan said. "And I'm anxious to settle the score!"

"We have to be cautious", Fabia forewarned the others. "If played right, the Brawlers are what we need to turn the tide of this war in our favor. But we can't get cocky. One misstep, and we could lose… everything."

"I thought your Castle Knights could battle."

"They could barely hold their own against Gundalia's main army", Alice said. "When we arrived, the Twelve Orders hadn't even begun fighting, and the Knights were on the retreat."

"Which means have to be cautious", Keith surmised. "Otherwise, all of our efforts will be in vain."

At that point, an alarm blasted throughout the palace, alerting everyone. A moment later, a holo screen of Captain Elright appeared in the conference room.

"Gundalia's forces are on the move again", Elright said, his voice frantic. "Six capital ships are on their way. Their E.T.A. is fifteen minutes from now. The Castle Knights are being deployed as we speak."

"I'm glad our technology is helping", Myra said. "Without it, you wouldn't see them coming until they're practically on top of you."

"Agreed", Elright said. "Now, I suggest you make your way to the front line. We'll need all the help we can get here."

The Brawlers responded, each one leaving the room, bound for the transporter room of the palace.

XXX

The six capital ships slowed down, hovering over the Neathian landscape. The Second Shield was visible to them all, and the Third Shield underneath.

Near the Second Shield, dozens of Castle Knights were already assembled, with the Brawlers in front. All of them were gazing at the incoming ships.

Around the Knights and the Brawlers' Bakugan, which had already been deployed in the field, an army of Bakugan stood at the ready: the dragonic form of Ziperator all around, the bestial looking Fangoid and the four legged Scaboid, the majority of the latter two species having equipped a dual cannon Battle Gear: Twin Destructor. Almost all off the Bakugan were exclusively in Haos, though there were some outliers.

The main outlier was in a Pyrus Ziperator, whose shoulder housed Dan Kuso. Looking back at the Knights, Dan shouted at the top of his lungs: "Alright guys, you know the plan! Let's blast these cockroaches out of the sky!" His Baku Pod displayed an ability, as did those of many of the Castle Knights.

"**Ability Activate!**", Dan and said Knights called in unison. "**Ninja Boost!**"

Each of the Ziperator in the force amassed, no matter the Attribute, channeled energy ahead of them. Each Ziperator ended of forming a transparent circle of energy, the color corresponding to the Attribute of the Ziperator that created it.

"Time for phase two", Fabia said. "Alright, go!"

Many of the other Castle Knights made their move, each of their Baku Pods displaying identical abilities. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate!**", they shouted. "**Twin Destructor Barrage!**"

The Scaboid and Fangoid on the ground aimed their Battle Gear, their Twin Destructor, on a course that would go through a plate that a Ziperator created. The Twin Destructor glowed in a respective Attribute color, firing a barrage of energy pellets through the circles, in ther general direction of the Gundalian armada.

As the pellets passed through the circles, the power and speed more than doubled. Each single pellet glowed much harsher on their course toward the fleet.

XXX

On the bridge of his capital ship, Barodius smirked as he gazed down at the Gundalian landscape. "It's been too long", he said to no one in particular.

The communication channel between the Twelve Orders was still active, and the others were waiting for their Emperor's word. "Sire?", Gill ventured.

"Order all battalions to attack", Barodius commanded. "Show no restraint or m-!"

He was cut off by his ship rocking back and forth suddenly, along with a continuous booming. From what he could see from the other Twelve Orders, they were suffering a similar experience.

"What is going on?", Barodius demanded. "Someone, tell me!"

"It seems like the Neathians are attacking us preemptively", Nurzak reported, his voice somehow remaining level.

"That's impossible!", Airzel protested. "They've never been able to mobilize this quickly!"

"In any case, it's happening", Kazarina said. "Emperor Barodious, what is your wish?"

"Everyone, attack!", Barodius ordered, his voice showing clear anger. "They will suffer for this outrage!"

Listening to that whole conversation, Ren stayed silent. He knew what Barodius wanted of him, but he wasn't sure what _he_ wanted for _himself_. For now, he'd follow orders, but eventually… something would change.

At that time, though, all Twelve Orders and Ren were transported from the ships to the ground, followed by the rest of the army.

XXX

In a single moment, multiple rock pillars on the surface became the transporting spot for all six Gundalian battalions. The soldiers were in gray battle armor, showing they were ready for battle. Six of the pillars also housed the Twelve Orders, with Ren behind Barodius.

"Bakugan, brawl!", the soldiers yelled at once, throwing their legions of Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand!"

At once, the Gundalian army's Bakugan appeared on the battlefield, separating into six different battalions.

One group was full of red arachnid Bakugan with hard shells over their heads, several spider-like legs, and a laser cannon on their foreheads. These were Pyrus Spidaro.

Another was full of brown, lizard like Bakugan with sharp claws and sharp teeth ready to bite. These were Subterra Glotronoid.

Another group was of green airborne Bakugan with small heads and wings, at least compared to their huge, circular bellies, which had hexagonal designs on them. These were Ventus Buz Hornix.

Another group was of yellow Bakugan shaped like motorcycles, racing around the area without drivers. These were Haos Ramdol.

Another group was comprised of blue aquatic Bakugan that looked like giant swordfish, with an orange "nose", speeding through the rivers like missiles. These were Aquos Megarus.

The final battalion was made up of dark purple Bakugan that were very snake-like, with an elastic, rope like body, and a mouth that opened to show a smaller mouth within it. These were Darkus Snapzoid.

Then, the Twelve Orders stepped forward, ready to join the battle.

Gill went first, throwing in his Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl!", he yelled. "Bakugan, stand! Rise, Pyrus Krakix!"

From a red flash, Gill's Bakugan arose ahead of the Pyrus Spidaro, leadingthe battalion. Mostly red in color, Krakix's shape was that of an armoured samurai, with yellow head blades. His green eyes flashed mercilessly as a yellow shuriken gleaned on his back. His arrival sparked a small firestorm around him.

Nurzak went next, throwing in his Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl!", he yelled. "Bakugan, stand! Subterra Sabator, attack!"

Sabator rose from a brown flash ahead of the Glotronoid, lading that battalion. The Bakugan looked like a brown, bipedal bull, with metallic horns and saws all around his body. The bull roared upon his arrival.

Airzel went next, throwing in his Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl!", he announced. "Bakugan, stand! Rise, Ventus Strikeflier!"

From midair, Strikeflier appeared, lading the Buz Hornix forward. The figure was that of a humanoid, except with the large wings of a bird. The face was that of a Chinese Dragon. The color was green, except for flowing red hair.

Kazarina went next, throwing in her Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl!", she yelled. "Bakugan, stand! Rise, Haos Lumagrowl!"

Lumagrowl rose from a yellow flash, running ahead of the group of Ramdol. Lumagrowl was almost completely white in color, resembling a vicious dog. His eyes were red, and her had six diamond shaped tails. The Bakugan howled with his arrival.

Stoica went next, throwing in his Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl!", he shouted. "Bakugan, stand! Go, Aquos Lythirus!"

The Bakugan that rose was one from nightmares. It was a gigantic blue insect, with fractured yellow eyes, massive blue claws, and mandibles replacing a mouth. Lythirus cackled upon his arrival, taking a position ahead of the Megarus.

Ren went next, throwing in his Bakugan after only a moment's hesitation. "Bakugan, brawl!", he shouted. "Bakugan, stand! Rise, Darkus Linehalt!"

The Bakugan that arose had a humanoid shape, with devil wings, purple armor lined with red decorations, and yellow devil horns. Linehalt screeched upon his arrival, soaring above the group of Snapzoid.

Finally, Barodius threw his Bakugan into the field. "Bakugan, brawl!", he shouted. "Bakugan, stand! Rise, Darkus Dharak!"

The Bakugan that rose did so from a purple flash, taking the lead of the army. Dark purple in color, the Bakugan's body was that of a four legged dragon. Two people horns adorned his head. The tail was ended with a sharp double axe. There were two wings, each with three parts.

"Time to go to work", Barodius said, stressing the army. "All units, advance! Tear those vermin apart!"

XXX

The Neathian front line saw the Vivian army incoming, being led by Linehalt and the Twelve Orders. Each of the Brawlers had engaged their Bakugan onto the field, and were backed up by the Castle Knights. Still, they were heavily outnumbered.

Keith, on Helios's shoulder, spoke up. "You guys deal with the Twelve Orders. I'll help the main army hold off the Gundalian hordes." As he said that, Helios took off into the air, lading the Castle Knights' Bakugan to engage the enemy.

After a moment of contemplation, each and every one of the Brawlers charged forward on their Bakugan, on collision courses with the Twelve Orders, intent on keeping them from the Second Shield.

XXX

Strikeflier soared forward, knocking down any Neathian Bakugan that dared to stand in his way. He seemed ecstatic as he mowed down scores of opposition.

On his Bakugan's shoulder, Airzel was gazing toward the ground. He knew a real attack would come from somewhere, but he didn't know where…

Suddenly, two voices shouted from either side of the pair, forcing the Gundalian duo on edge.

"**Ability Activate! Geor Gunner!**"

"**Ability Activate! Omni Pulse!**"

From either side of Strikeflier, two blasts of power closed in on him. One was of pure orange flames, the other of light purple energy. Within moments, Strikeflier was blasted by both, locked in by two sides.

At that time, the originators of those attacks made themselves known: A Pyrus Ziperator on Strikeflier's right, and Darkus Knight Percival on his left. On each Bakugan's shoulders were Dan and Ace, respectively.

"You wanna get farther, you're gonna have to go through us!", Dan called out to Airzel.

"And if you think we'll go down easy, you've got another think coming", Ace added.

"So be it", Airzel replied. "Strikeflier, crush them both!"

Strikeflier complied, engaging Ziperator and Percival in a three way aerial battle.

XXX

Lythirus was trudging through a Neathian river, long since going ahead of his backup of Megarus. He kept moving forward, toward the Second Shield.

"Yes, keep going, Lythirus!", Stoica encouraged. "They'll never match you!"

"I wouldn't count on that!", a voice called out from Lythirus's left. "**Ability Activate! Mirage Jet!**"

Two orbs of yellow energy shot from the direction of the voice, heading right for Lythirus. The asteroids Bakugan could barely register what was about to happen when they crashed into him, almost braking his concentration.

"The little princess", Stoica jeered.

"Gundalia's circus act", Fabia's replied.

"You've made a mistake, doing that!", Stoica yelled.

"Then what's the holdup?", Fabia yelled a response. "If you want to get any closer to the Second Shield, you'll have to go through us!"

"And we won't let you!", Aranaut added.

"Then let's fight, already!", Lythirus screeched, fishing forward to attack Aranaut.

XXX

Lumagrowl ran through the battlefield, followed by Sabator, who was charging behind the canine. Any Neathian Bakugan lucky enough to escape Lumagrowl's long range attacks would have to deal with Sabator's deadly charge. Between the two, there were very few survivors.

On the heads of their respective Bakugan, Kazarina and break were gazing ahead with cold professionalism. They knew that they had to work together, despite disagreements the two had it of the battlefield. So they would.

The Gundalians' advance was halted in their tracks by two voices, each one calling an ability:

"**Ability Activate! Shining Nightmare!**"

"**Ability Activate! Sling Exia!**"

The first attack to cone at the two Gundalian Bakugan was a pair of disks, bright yellow in color, having been thrown at them. Sabator ran forward, his body withstanding that attack far better than Lumagrowl could.

The second attack to come at the two was a rain of relatively small boulders, being followed by a substantially larger boulder. Lumagrowl was pelted by the smaller boulders, but Sabator remained unfazed and actually _caught_ the larger one. Granting the boulder, Sabator smashed it into small pieces.

"Who dares!?", Kazarina demanded.

"We dare!", one of the earlier voices, turning out to be Volt, answered. The Vestal stupid in Brontes's shoulder, starting at Kazarina.

"Ha! I remember _you_", Kazarina spat at Volt. "This time, you won't get as lucky as before!"

"He won't need luck", the other unknown, turning out to be Mira in Coredem's shoulder, said.

"I see Coredem has chosen a new partner", Nurzak said. "I shall discover why he picked you."

"Then let's get started, already!", Mira replied in exclamation.

The four Bakugan all charged toward each other, every one intent on batting the other side of the conflict.

XXX

Krakix had momentarily stopped his advance toward the Second Shield. His arms were stretching out, constantly trying to keep aim at one particular airborne Bakugan.

"**Ability Activate! Argon Stream!**", Gill shouted out.

Krakix's hands retracted into his arms, leaving empty holes, which began glowing red inside. Breakouts then fired twin blasts of red energy outward, in the direction of the Bakugan he was targeting beforehand.

Said Bakugan was more than capable, as his brawler shouted out: "**Ability Activate! Storm Power - Extreme Cyclone!**"

Typhoon Ingram stopped his evasive movements, seemingly giving Krakix a clear shot. Instead, however, Ingram began to spin rapidly, winds picking up around him. In no time at all, there was a raging twister around Ingram. The tornado absorbed the energy Krakix shot with little problem, but Krakix seemed absolutely undeterred by the winds.

"Ha! I can see what my acolyte was talking about", Gill regarded Shun Kazami. "Your skill is… _commendable_, human." Gill's tone almost made "commendable" sound insulting.

"You can't win!", Shun said. "Knock us down, we'll just get back up!"

"Perhaps", Gill conceded. "But you won't fight as strongly. We'll wear you down until you'll _have to_ capitulate."

"That's what a team is for!", another voice called out. "**Ability Activate! Ocean Impulse!**"

A torrent of clear water, seemingly coming from nowhere, crashed into Krakix with incredible force, forcing the Pyrus Bakugan to take a step back. Krakix's line of sight changed to look arry the source.

Marucho, on Elico's shoulder, continued his statement: "As long as the Brawlers stand united, we'll never give up."

"Give up! You're outnumbered!", Shun called.

"You say that like it's supposed to scare me!", Gill yelled angrily. "United or not, you're no match against Krakix! Attack!"

Krakix's arms once again fired twin blasts of red energy, each one aiming at either Ingram or Elico. While Ingram's attack twister continued to provide him cover, Elico's chest jewels fired another torrent of water, making a cloud of steam as the water collided with the energy blast.

XXX

Alice and Hydranoid had been driving through some Gundalian Bakugan for the past couple of minutes, only to grind to a halt as two opponent Gundalians approached her, each one's Bakugan already beside them.

Alice quickly got out her Baku Pod, which doubled as a communicator. "Barodius and Ren are both here."

The two strongest Darkus battlers in Gundalia's army, both facing Alice, who was currently alone.

"I'd love to help, but I'm kind of busy with Gill", Shun said. "So is Marucho."

"I can help", Keith said. "Helios and I have beaten a substantial amount of their grunt Bakugan. I'm on my way. Just hold them until I can get there. Helios, move!" He then blinked out.

Alice looked at her Bakugan. "Hydranoid, you can put me down here. I have a feeling this will take a while."

Hydranoid grunted in reply, gently picking up Alice and letting her on the ground.

Barodius grinned at the sight. "Look at her, Ren. The puny human whose Bakugan will soon belong to Gundalia! You and I will ensure that."

"Of course, Emperor Barodius", Ren said impassively.

"So we meet again, Hydranoid", Dharak jeered. "The last time we fought, you barely escaped me when you were helped by that Pyrus infidel. Now," he gestured at Linehalt, "_I'm_ the one with backup."

"So what?", Hydranoid growled. "I wouldn't hold your breath he'd be much help."

"I've been preparing for a battle against either of you", Alice said. "If we have to go through you both to drive you out, that's what Hydranoid and I will do."

"You know what?", Barodius asked. "I'm curious how Ren will do against Hydranoid now. What do you think, Dharak? Should we give him a chance to prove himself alone?"

"Why not?", Dharak replied. "If he succeeds, it's of less effort to us. Even if he fails to win, it should at least be entertaining." His body glowed purple, returning to call form, which Barodius caught.

Ren looked at Barodius, then returned his gaze forward, accepting what was happening. Barodius probably _wanted_ Ren and Linehalt to face Alice and Hydranoid again. They were the ones who battling unlocked Linehalt's power before. In short, Ren may not get any help from Barodius in this battle.

Barodius didn't care about Ren. And Ren knew that. Barodius didn't even _need_ Ren. He simply _wanted_ Linehalt's power at his command. That didn't necessarily include Ren, however.

Still, Ren had a job to do. He selected a Gate Card and threw it down. "Gate Card, set!" He yelled.

As the Gate Card was deployed, Hydranoid and Linehalt charged at each other, their second battle between each other finally begun.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900_

_Linehalt: 900_

_If Keith doesn't get here in time, our only chance is to take down Linehalt while Dharak won't act_, Alice thought to herself. Her Baku Pod displayed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Havoc Trident!**"

Each of Hydranoid's heads opened their mouths, an orb of purple energy being formed in the maw of each mouth Hydranoid possessed. In unison, the five heads released his attack in Linehalt's direction. The orbs crackled with small energy bursts, threatening to explode if they made contact with Linehalt.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900_

_Linehalt: 900-500=400_

"Clever, but not clever enough", Linehalt said.

"Now, Linehalt!", Ren shouted, his Baku Pod displaying a holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Bolting Vibra!**"

Linehalt stayed where he was, taking a stance against the incoming attack. His demonic head horns blasted a bolt of purple lightning forward, through each of the energy orbs Hydranoid sent. In quick succession, each orb was destroyed in a burst of energy

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900-300=600_

_Linehalt: 400+500=900_

"Same Alice. Same Hydranoid. Same battling style", Ren reprimanded. "You're getting too predictable." His Baku Pod displayed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Razen Breaker!**"

"You will not beat us again!", Linehalt yelled. His body glowed a faint prototype, multiple bolts of purple lightning shooting forward, in Hydranoid's direction.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 600_

_Linehalt: 900+400=1300_

Alice was about to retaliate with another attack, but then realized: _Wait. A counterattack is what he wants. He hasn't opened his Gate Card yet. I can't risk whatever it is._ She needed an ability to take care of that ability _and_ the Gate Card. Fortunately, she had one. "**Ability Activate!**", she called, her Baku Pod displaying the ability. "**Chaos Omega!**"

"Yes, good choice", Hydranoid said. His body became coated in a dark aura, so thick with pure negative energy that even his form was hard to discern. The boots of lightning went against the aura, but shot in every other direction upon impact, completely deflected.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 600+300=900_

_Linehalt: 1300-400=900_

"No way!", Ren yelled. "How did you do that?!"

"Not that predictable, I guess", Alice said.

Ren gulped at his oversight. "Fair enough", he admitted.

Alice went on, her Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate!**", she yelled. "**Gazer Barrage!**"

Each of Hydranoid's heads opened their mouths, an orb of purple energy being formed in the maw of each mouth Hydranoid possessed. In unison, the five heads released his attack in Linehalt's direction. But this time, it wasn't an isolated attack. As soon as the orbs left Hydranoid's mouths, Hydranoid prepared another set, firing it in the same fashion as before. The pattern went on and on, seemingly endlessly.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900+400=1300_

_Linehalt: 900-400=500_

"What raw power", Barodius said, clearly enjoying the show. "This Hydranoid's battling prowess has a certain primal energy with it."

"And it shall be ours, soon enough", Dharak said.

"Linehalt, don't worry!", Ren caked out, sweeping his hand. "**Gate Card Open! Change Link Force!**" Without pausing, he added on. "This Gate Card will reverse your latest attack in power and point effect."

"That is, if it worked", Alice replied, pointing die at the Gate Card. "It won't. At least not now, not here."

"What are you talking about?", Ren demanded, only to notice that his Gate Card failed to glow a blinding light. It was only then that he figured out Alice's plan. "No. No!"

"Yes", Hydranoid heaved, his continuous barrage finally reaching Linehalt. Linehalt was battered by the onslaught, being unable to do anything except try to endure.

As for the Gate Card, any effects it might have done were being overridden by a dark aura, dimming the card's light and canceling its effect. That was the final effect of Chaos Omega, after all. The opponent's Gate Card is completely corrupted and nullified, whether it was open or not.

A fact Ren had forgotten in the heat of the battle. A consequence for his negligence, he had to watch Linehalt get battered by the onslaught he failed to stop, and very nearly collapse when the barrage finally ceased.

"Linehalt, no!", Ren called. He gazed at Alice with nothing other than hatred. "You'll regret that!"

Alice's face was a cold mask, hiding a look of pity and, almost, sympathy for her opponent. She kept it all hidden, though. Ren, the lying mole he was, infiltrating the Brawlers to take their Bakugan, didn't deserve pity. He _definitely_ didn't deserve sympathy.

Ren's anger quickly gave way to action as he tapped several buttons on his Baku Pod, causing purple electrons to appear and assemble his Battle Gear.

"_Ready: Boomix_", the Baku Pod reported.

"Battle Gear… Boost!", Ren shouted, throwing the Gear toward Linehalt. When it connected, a bright flash resulted.

When the glow died down, Linehalt's Battle Gear was fully operational. He was holding a huge cannon, larger than Linehalt's body. The cannon had a gray color scheme, two hikes to for energy blasts, and a lock on system to aid Linehalt.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1300_

_Linehalt: 700_

"Bah! Whatever!", Hydranoid yelled. "You're outmatched, Linehalt. Give in."

"Never!", Linehalt shipped in reply, aiming his Battle Gear at Hydranoid.

"Here we go, Linehalt!", Ren shouted, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate! Boomix Lock!**"

The Boomix cannon charged up a bright purple energy, the cannon itself glowing purple. In one effort, the cannon fired a massive blast of purple energy at Hydranoid, the ground cracking beneath it.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1300-500=800_

_Linehalt: 700_

The blast crashed into Hydranoid's body, creating a substantial force against the multiple headed Bakugan. Hydranoid looked undeterred, however, easily braving the attack.

"Impossible!", Ren exclaimed.

"For you, perhaps", Hydranoid said as the blast on him dissipated, leaving him only slightly buffered. "Not for us."

"Well, it seems Ren is having a spot of trouble", Barodius said to Dharak.

"If Hydranoid wins, then it'll prove Ren is more of a detriment to our efforts than a help", Dharak said, wisely keeping his voice down to keep Ren oblivious. "If that happens, I'll take him down."

"Yes, you will", Barodius agreed. "But Ren's fate is not sealed yet."

Linehalt was breathing heavily, running out of options. With all his efforts and training, Alice and Hydranoid seemed to advance further, even more quickly, to surpass him.

_Or maybe I haven't improved as much as I thought_, Ren thought to himself.

Before Ren could follow that thought line to anywhere near a conclusion, a large darkness engulfed the field, slowly growing smaller. Almost afraid that his opposition had activated another ability, Ren looked at Alice and Hydranoid, who were just as confused as he was.

That is, until Alice realized exactly what the darkness exactly was: the shadow of a descending Bakugan. "Hydranoid, he's here", she said.

"Now the fun begins", Hydranoid replied.

The shadow shrunk rapidly until the castor had descended to the ground, a black and red dragon with eight wings, a bipedal body and dragonic head, asking with a bright orange circular plate on his chest.

"Having trouble with this lightweight?", Helios taunted Hydranoid. "Really?"

"He's already getting desperate, and this is just the first round", Hydranoid argued back. "You should save your strength for when _Dharak_ comes out to play."

"Maybe _you_ should sit this one out", Helios suggested. "I wouldn't want you to scrape your knee on a Bakugan _this_ pathetic."

"Helios, stop antagonizing Hydranoid", Keith requested, finally making his voice heard. "You need to work together."

"Keith's right", Alice reported. "Hydranoid, play nice with Helios."

The two powerful Vestroian Bakugan regarded each other in calculated gazes. "Linehalt should be good warm-up, so we can hit Dharak with full force faster", Hydranoid suggested. "Shall we?"

"Whatever. I'm ready to fight!", Helios roared in agreement. The two turned to look at Linehalt.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 800, Supernova Helios: 900_

_Linehalt: 700_

"No! We won't lose this!", Ren yelled, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate! Boomix Dimension!**"

The Boomix cannon charged up another blast of purple energy, the light alone blinding. Linehalt released they blast, soaring at Hydranoid and Helios before disappearing through a wormhole that appeared before it.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 800-400=400, Supernova Helios: 900-400=500_

_Linehalt: 700+400=1100_

"Well, if you want this one, go ahead", Helios grunted.

"Gladly", Hydranoid replied. "Alice?"

"I've got you, Hydranoid!", Alice assured, her Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Demonic Pulsar!**"

Hydranoid stretched out his arms, channeling energy through them outward into a purple dome around himself and Helios. As the blast went through the other side of the wormhole, directly above the two, it struck the dome and was neutralized.

"No… NO!", Ren complained.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 400+400=800, Supernova Helios: 500+400=900_

_Linehalt: 1100-400-300=400_

"Ren's lost control of this round", Barodius said, tapping hold of his Bakugan. "It's your turn. Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

As Barodius threw his Bakugan in, Hydranoid's dome disappeared, allowing a clear shot for his counterattack. Hydranoid's central head blasted a beam of dark purple energy, slamming into Linehalt before he could move. Without another option, Linehalt went to ball form, dropping near Ren.

_Ren: 20%_

Befor Ren could respond to the new development, another Bakugan took to the field. Dark purple in color, his body was that of a four legged dragon. Two purple horns adorned his head. The tail was ended with a sharp double axe. There were two wings, each with three parts.

"Darkus Dharak, arise!", Barodius commanded.

"You're doomed, Hydranoid!", Dharak roared, the sound alone projecting a shockwave at Hydranoid and Helios.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 800, Supernova Helios: 900_

_Dharak: 1000_

"Emperor, you should have waited until the next round", Alice said. "Ren can't help you now."

"Helios and Hydranoid will wipe you out!", Keith agreed.

Both Bakugan mentioned by Keith roared furiously, their roars creating shockwaves of their own. Dharak withstood them with no issue.

"If we're done with this one upping contest," Dharak said, "let's fight."

"I couldn't agree more!", Keith yelled, his Baku Pod displaying a holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Atomic Quasar!**"

Helios's mouth opened up, his maw glowing red hot, white hot flames condensing within. The flames took shape of an orb, growing larger by the second. Helios released the fireball, which soared toward Dharak, abandoning a trail of heat in its wake.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 800, Supernova Helios: 900+600=1500_

_Dharak: 1000_

Barodius, with a gleeful smirk on his face, had his Baku Pod display a holographic ability. "**Ability Activate!**", he shouted. "**Thunder Probe!**"

Dharak's eyes glowed as the ability went into effect. His body began glowing a dark purple aura, as bolts of purple lightning crackled around him. Dharak's lightning blasted at the fireball Helios shot at Dharak, tearing it to shreds before it could ever get close.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 800-400=400, Supernova Helios: 1500-400=1100_

_Dharak: 1000+400=1400_

"We know better than to fall for that again", Barodius told Keith. "You'll have to show me something new."

"But you won't get the chance!", Dharak yelled, his lightning surging ahead, getting ready to strike at both Hydranoid and Helios.

"I'll give you an opening", Alice told Keith, her Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability just in time. "**Ability Activate! Deathly Enforcement!**"

Hydranoid's ten eyes lit up purple, glowing with power. A dark aura swallowed Hydranoid's body, obscuring his form from sight. The sites intensified as Hydranoid's power level spiked harshly.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 400+500+500=1400, Supernova Helios: 1100_

_Dharak: 1400_

The lightning Dharak shot clashed against Hydranoid's aura, but the five headed Bakugan's defense held, giving Helios the opening he needed. When the lightning around Dharak dissipated, the aura on Hydranoid disappeared, though the power it hacer him remained.

"Go and get him, Helios!", Keith projected, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Fusion Ability Activate! Solar Blaze!**"

Helios's mouth opened up once again, this time blasting a column of white flames, hot enough to sear the air itself. The indescribably got flames hurtled ahead, threatening to finish off Dharak.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1400, Supernova Helios: 1100+400=1500_

_Dharak: 1400-400=1000_

"If you really think that will be sufficient to beat Dharak, you're bigger fools than I could've imagined!", Barodius mocked Keith's efforts, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Evil Blast!**"

Dharak opened his mouth wide, the maw within glowing dark purple. After a few moments of preparing what was coming, Dharak blasted forth a stream of dark purple energy from his mouth, to intercept the white flames Helios shot at him.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1400, Supernova Helios: 1500-500=1000_

_Dharak: 1000+500=1500_

The Dark energy collided with the white fire, causing the two blasts to be locked in stalemate. It wasn't long, though, beefier the dark energy began pushing through the fires, proving that Dharak had the advantage.

"Helios, no!", Keith called out.

After several seconds of losing the engagement, Helios's finally stopped his for blast through exhaustion of keeping it up, allowing the dark energy to plow into him. Helios was smacked to the ground, but fought successfully to stand back up.

"How powerful _is_ this guy?!", Keith demanded. "He's fighting back Helios and Hydranoid at once!"

"We are beyond you!", Dharak gloated. "Our power is infinite, and no safety in numbers concerns us!"

"Dharak is invincible! As I will demonstrate!", Barodius agreed, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! High Skewed Waiver!**"

Dharak's mouth prepared a new form of dark energy. Still dark purple in color, Dharak shot it forward in the shape of a massive orb.

"That's it?", Helios asked.

"Not even close!", Dharak replied. He then shot another orb of identical energy at the opposition, then another, and another. He continually blasted his barrage ast his opponents. Each time one of the orbs struck anything, be it the ground or either Helios or Hydranoid, it caused a substantial explosion. And they were definitely taking a toll on Helios and Hydranoid.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1400-600=800, Supernova Helios: 1000-600=400_

_Dharak: 1500+600=2100_

"I'm tired of this!", Helios declared. "Unleash me, Keith!"

"I also am sick of Dharak", Hydranoid said. "Alice, Keith, let us finish this already!"

"Ok", Alice agreed. "Keith, let's finish this together."

"It may be our only shot at beating this monster", Keith agreed with his human teammate.

At once, both Keith and Alice held their Baku Pods, which dissipated one ability each. "**Ability Activate!**", they called.

"**Chaos Armageddon!**"

"**Mauser Nova Blast!**"

Hydranoid's five heads all opened their mouths, the maws within showing a pitch black energy. Hydranoid, after several seconds, released the energy in a continuous blast, all five heads in unison. The energy blasts collided with the orbs Dharak was firing, and Dharak and Hydranoid were keeping each other at bay.

Only a moment after, Helios began his attack. Large columns of orange flames came from everywhere: his mouth, each one of his eight wings, his chest plate and even his tail. The for went in random directions, scorching everything in its path.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 800+600=1400, Supernova Helios: 400+600=1000_

_Dharak: 2100-600-600=900_

While Dharak had to focus all his energy to combat Hydranoid, several of Helios's fire columns struck him, tearing down his endurance. Yet Dharak couldn't attack _Helios_ without leaving himself open to _Hydranoid's_ attack. Considering the power differences, Dharak had to choose the lesser evil.

After being burned several more times by Helios's flames, Dharak was forced into ball form, dropping near Barodius.

_Barodius: 80%_

Hydranoid and Helios both glowed their respective Attribute colors, returning to their battlers in ball form.

Catching their Bakugan, Keith and Alice kept their eyes on Barodius, who began shaking. At first they thought he was enraged, but then…

"Hahahahaha!", he laughed, mocking the achievement of his opponents. He glared at them, his eyes blazing furiously. "I hope you're happy with that small victory", he said. "Because that is as far as you get!"

"We need to stay sharp", Alice said to Keith. "Barodius is tough enough on his own, but next round, Ren will be backing him up, too."

Keith nodded, understanding the stakes. "Yeah. The real battle has just begun", he confirmed.

XXX

**I planned on making this chapter and the next one into a single chapter. But, seeing how big it's already become, I've decided to split it into two. **

**Anyways, that's the chapter! I hope you enjoyed. If you did, be sure to follow or favorite the story. If you want to say anything, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Before I go, responses: **

**Alice Gehabich: No promises, but I'll see what I can do. **

**Until next time, goodbye! **


	20. Chapter 20

**I know. I'm diabolical. How dare I just leave you on a cliffhanger in the middle of such a momentous battle?! I know. But now, I'm back! I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters. **

XXX

Chapter 20: Potential Unlocked; Part 2

Alice and Keith were standing side by side, a battle raging around them. The other Brawlers had engaged the Twelve Orders, and the Castle Knights were fighting furiously to keep the Gundalian army at bay.

The human and Vestal, however, were facing off against Gundalia's two strongest Darkus battlers: Ren Krawler and Emperor Barodius himself. In the first round, they had divided Ren and Barodius, beating them one by one. When the Second round would start, it may not end so easily.

"Keith, you know we can't hold back", Alice said. "Ren and Barodius _alone_ are formidable. Together, we'll have to pull out all the stops to keep up."

"I agree", Keith said. "They are far greater adversaries than I expected when I received Marucho's message."

"That's what makes it fun!", Helios exclaimed. "I've missed a battle like this. So can we get on with it?"

"I agree", Hydranoid growled. "It's our Gate Card, isn't it? That gives us an advantage."

"Hydranoid's right, to a point", Alice agreed. "Keith, do you want to start?"

"By all means, ladies first", Keith replied.

"If you say so", Alice said, throwing down a Gate Card. "Gate Card, set!" As soon as she released the Gate Card from her grips, she threw in Hydranoid. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go, Darkus Blackout Hydranoid!"

A moment later, Hydranoid rose from the spot Alice threw him on. His five heads reared back, roaring with all Hydranoid's might, before settling on Barodius and Ren.

"We're right behind you!", Keith said, throwing in his Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go, Pyrus Supernova Helios!"

From the spot Keith threw him in, Helios rose beside Hydranoid. Like his ally, he gave a mighty roar, trying to exert his dominance on the field.

"Ready or not, here we come", Barodius said, about to throw in his Bakugan. "You can stay out of this, Ren."

"You already tried battling them both alone", Ren said. "With all due respect, they outmatch Dharak together."

"Last round was just a fluke", Dharak said. "I'm much more powerful than them."

"No… I fear Ren may be right", Barodius said begrudgingly. "The first time we fought, they fought us to a standstill. The second time, they beat us by a small window. You have reached your peak of natural power, but perhaps they are still improving…" His voice trailed off for a second, before Barodius returned his focus to the current situation. "In any case, Ren, I believe your opinion has _some_ merit."

"Thank you", Ren said.

"Follow my lead", Barodius ordered, finally throwing in his Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Darkus Dharak!"

A moment later, Dharak rose to face Hydranoid and Helios. He gave no roar of bravado, only glaring at his opponents with a malicious growl. Somehow, that came of as even more menacing than Helios's or Hydranoid's loud roars.

"Get ready, Linehalt!", Ren called, throwing in said Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Darkus Linehalt!"

As the last Bakugan in the engagement, Linehalt's arrival was the most underwhelming of the four. His screech, while intimidating in its own way, was not at the level of the other three.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900, Supernova Helios: 900_

_Dharak: 1000, Linehalt: 900_

"We're not going to lose this, Linehalt!", Ren shouted, his Baku Pod displaying a holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Dark Saber!**"

Linehalt reached out with his left hand, channeling his own energy out of it. That energy took the shape of a long pole of purple energy, which Linehalt grasped like a blade.

"You're mine!", Linehalt shouted at Helios, charging toward the dragonic Bakugan with his weapon.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900, Supernova Helios: 900-300=600_

_Dharak: 1000, Linehalt: 900_

"You want this lightweight?", Helios asked Hydranoid.

"I took him last time", Hydranoid said. "He's all yours."

"Then let's take them out of the battle!", Keith called, his Baku Pod displaying an ability. "**Ability Activate! Atomic Quasar!**"

Helios's mouth opened up, a plight source shining brightly in his maw. After a bit, Helios showed the light source to be a large orb of white hot flames, growing larger by the moment.

"You think you can take me?", Helios demanded of Linehalt. "Well, let's see if you can back that tough talk up!" Helios released his fireball, which veered right for Linehalt.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900, Supernova Helios: 600+600=1200_

_Dharak: 1000, Linehalt: 900_

"I can't let that hit Linehalt, or we're finished!", Ren said. He was about to pull out Darkness Blizzard, then remembered that wouldn't work against this particular attack. Instead, he prepared a different ability. "**Fusion Ability Activate! Twist Bow!**"

Linehalt quickly stopped in his tracks, realizing he shouldn't be further approaching the fireball. He then reached back with his right hand, pulling his blade back, then throwing it forward at the white flames with all the force that he could muster.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900-200=700, Supernova Helios: 1200-200=1000_

_Dharak: 1000, Linehalt: 900_

"Pathetic", Helios growled.

"What the?!", Linehalt gasped, witnessing his blade clashing against the fire for a brief moment, before the fire consumed the energy attack, blasting forward with a near nuclear power.

"We won't back down!", Ren yelled, his Baku Pod displaying another ability as per his desperate bidding. "**Ability Activate! Gigarth Ray!**"

Linehalt's wings began glowing in a similar purple energy as his previous attacks, the energy glowing brighter and nor intense by the second. Before long, the energy condensed into smaller blades, glowing harshly with Linehalt's power. Linehalt sent the two energy attacks forward, as a last ditch effort to counter the fireball.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 700-400=300, Supernova Helios: 1000-400=600_

_Dharak: 1000, Linehalt: 900_

The two purple projectiles sliced through the fireball, finally securing Linehalt from Helios's opening attack. Then, each projectile veered toward Hydranoid and Helios, one each, worry deadly accuracy.

"Is that supposed to be scary?", Helios ridiculed.

"I don't know", Hydranoid replied. "Five sets of eyes, and I _still_ can't see his angle."

"Why don't we show him ours?", Helios proposed.

"Let's go, already!"

For the first time that round, Alice had her Baku Pod display an ability, in order to defend from Linehalt's attack. "Hydranoid, get ready!", she forewarned. "**Ability Activate! Deathly Enforcement!**"

All ten of Hydranoid's eyes glowed purple, the glow masking his pupils. As that continued, a dark purple aura appeared, engulfing the hydra to a point where his shape couldn't even be made out from the haze.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 300+600+500=1400, Supernova Helios: 600_

_Dharak: 1000, Linehalt: 900_

Right then, Keith made his next move, his Baku Pod shining another ability. "**Ability Activate! Nova Inferno!**"

As the ability was announced, Helios's body speed, orange flames coating his form. The for raged on Helios's, though seemingly doing no damage to him.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1400, Supernova Helios: 600+500=1100_

_Dharak: 1000, Linehalt: 900_

Each of the purple blades hit their marks, but the defensive cloaks on Helios and Hydranoid absorbed the impacts, destroying the projectiles effortlessly before receding.

"It seems my boost was over double yours", Hydranoid told Helios. "You've got some catching up to do."

"Keep your big head to yourself", Helios grumbled.

"Which one? I've got five", Hydranoid argued.

"If you're finished with this nonsense, let's fight already!", Dharak roared. He outstretched his neck, roaring down the entire battlefield.

"I quite agree", Barodius said, his Baku Pod displaying an ability. "It's time Dharak and I instruct you children on what true power is. **Ability Activate! Darkness Waiver!**"

Dharak's mouth opened up, the maw glowing a bright purple. Within a moment, Dharak shot a barrage of purple energy orbs at a rapid pace in the direction of Helios and Hydranoid.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1400-300=1100, Supernova Helios: 1100-300=800_

_Dharak: 1000+300=1300, Linehalt: 900_

Before Dharak's orb barrage could even reach the intended targets, Barodius had his Baku Pod display another ability. "**Ability Activate! Darkness Glow!**"

After firing the tenth orb of his barrage, Dharak stopped momentarily, preparing another attack. His two purple head horns crackled dark purple lightning between them, charging up an electric attack. Dharak soon launched the lightning toward Hydranoid, intent on bringing down the five headed Bakugan.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1100-300=800, Supernova Helios: 800_

_Dharak: 1300+300=1600, Linehalt: 900_

At first, the two targeted Bakugan only had to suffer dharak's barrage of every orbs, which battered their stamina. Hydranoid, due to his higher power level, withstood it better than Helios did, at least until dharak's second attack struck him. The lightning coursed through his body, bringing his endurance to around the same as Helios's.

"As soon as he began to fight, he completely turned the tide", Keith noticed. "That Dharak is absurdly powerful."

"We expected this to happen", Alice said. "I hope you have a good counter ready."

"Well, I at least hope so", Keith replied, outstretching his right hand. "**Gate Card Open! Ego Meinzer!**"

As the Gate Card opened beneath the combatants, harsh colored auras, corresponding to their Attributes, engulfed Helios and Hydranoid, upping their power considerably.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 800+1000=1800, Supernova Helios: 800+1000=1800_

_Dharak: 1600, Linehalt: 900_

"I feel incredible!", Helios roared. "This power is amazing!"

"Let's put this power to the test", Hydranoid suggested, growling menacingly.

"Their power levels spiked significantly", Alice noted. "What _is_ that Gate Card, Keith?"

"A product of Vestal engineering, in case Helios somehow met an opponent more powerful than him", Keith began his explanation. "It increases the power levels of all Bakugan on my side to equal the power level of previously strongest Bakugan, plus 200."

"It won't matter if it's nullified!", Ren shouted, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Ice Crasher!**"

Linehalt suddenly re-entered the fray, soaring into the air. His body exuded a freezing aura, which began condensing air into ice spears, imbued with dark energy. Releasing his hold on the ice spears, Linehalt crashed them into the Gate Card, shattering it. As a result, the auras on Hydranoid and Helios disappeared, lowering their power.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1800-1000=800, Supernova Helios: 1800-1000=800_

_Dharak: 1600, Linehalt: 900_

"So much for that", Keith grumbled.

"And now, you're going down!", Ren shouted, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Razen Breaker!**"

Linehalt quickly raised his arms, several orbs of purple energy appearing in front of him. Those orbs began crackling electrically, obviously more lightning than anything else. When Linehalt released his attack, it shot forward in a jagged motion.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 800, Supernova Helios: 800_

_Dharak: 1600, Linehalt: 900+400=1300_

"With a power level this high, I'll be taking one of your Bakugan!", Ren stated.

"We're not down yet!", Helios roared.

"You're a fool to underestimate us, traitor", Hydranoid added. "Alice, Keith?"

"Give us the power!", Helios finished. "Power to annihilate these two!"

Alice and Keith shared a look. "After this battle, can we agree to separate our Bakugan?", Keith requested.

"They're bad influences on each other", Alice agreed. "But let's finish this battle first."

"Very well", Keith said. Both he and Alice raised their Baku Pods, which displayed one ability each.

"**Ability Activate!**", both called.

"**Galactic Inferno!**"

"**Blackout Trident!**"

Helios positioned his chest to face directly at Linehalt and Dharak. The circular plate on his chest began to heat up, firing a stream of orange flames outward, in the general direction of the opposition.

Hydranoid, meanwhile, opened reach of his heads, the maws within gathering energy. The energy condensed into purple and black orbs, soon launched at the opposing Bakugan alongside Helios's fire blast.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 800+500=1300, Supernova Helios: 800+500=1300_

_Dharak: 1600-500-500=600, Linehalt: 1300-500-500=300_

"Do you truly believe such an arcane attack would get the better of us?", Barodius demanded of his opposition. "If you do, you are naive imbeciles!" His Baku Pod displayed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Exodus Waiver!**"

"You're no match for me!", Dharak gloated, his mouth firing another barrage of orbs. These ones were of purple and black energy, like Hydranoid's Blackout Trident, and the energy levels in each one were just as intense. But Dharak's orbs exceeded Hydranoid's in number. The orbs flew forward to intercept the combined attack Helios and Hydranoid released.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1300-500=800, Supernova Helios: 1300-500=800_

_Dharak: 600+500=1100, Linehalt: 300_

Amid the series of following expositions, a cloud of dust rose, making it unclear who gained the advantage. That is, until two orbs shot out of the middle ground, each one striking either Helios or Hydranoid. The resulting impacts route down their remaining stamina, forcing them to ball form.

_Keith: 40%_

_Alice: 40%_

"This is bad", Keith said.

"They got me?!", Helios groaned, not pleased with his performance.

"I lost this round, Alice", Hydranoid apologized. "But Dharak won't win this. I promise that."

"We won't let him win", Alice sued her Bakugan. She looked up at the opponents. Barodius, she knew the threat he posed. Alice was already preparing a counter in her mind. The only unknown variable was _Linehalt's_ true power. Alice knew that in the end, _Ren_ may be the one to decide how this battle ends.

XXX

On another part of the field, three battlers were reading on two rock pillars, their Bakugan haven been reverted to ball form previously. Dan and Ace were both breathing heavily on their side, while Airzel was only beginning to show signs of fatigue. Yet their battle could still go either way.

_Airzel: 60%_

_Dan: 60%_

_Ace: 60%_

"We can't let Airzel near the shield", Dan groaned. "Ace, we've gotta stop him here!"

"Easier said than done", Ace replied. "He's tough."

"Wait… he's a sky battler, right?", Dan asked rhetorically. Plucking and throwing down a Gate Card, he added: "Then I know what to do! Gate Card, set!"

Simultaneously, both Ace and Dan threw in their Bakugan, launching them downwards while calling: "Bakugan, bawl! Bakugan, stand!"

In unison, both Dan's Ziperator and Knight Percival ascended, flying up to the level of their battlers.

"It seems that they're anxious to continue the battle", Airzel observed.

"Then who are we to deny them?", Strikeflier replied. "They've delayed us long enough. Let's finish them off and get back to destroying the Second Shield!"

"Very well! Bakugan, brawl!", Airzel shouted, throwing in his Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand! Ventus Strikeflier, ascend!"

While still in midair, Strikeflier appeared from his ball form, more in battling form. The mask-like face hiding Amy emotion, Strikeflier was as ready for combat as ever.

_Ziperator: 800, Percival: 600_

_Strikeflier: 900_

"Strikeflier, target that Ziperator first!", Airzel directed, his Baku Pod displaying an opening ability. "**Ability Activate! Sky Hanging!**"

Strikeflier's hands suddenly grew exponentially, the arms lengthening to allow a much higher reach. In a moment's passing, Strikeflier's hands speed ahead, gripping Ziperator and waitressing him with unbelievable strength.

"I… can't… move!", Ziperator groaned. "Dan… help!"

_Ziperator: 800-300=500, Percival: 600_

_Strikeflier: 900+300=1200_

"Hang in there, Ziperator!", Dan called out. His Baku Pod displayed a holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Duke Gear!**"

Under Strikeflier's grip, a small part of Ziperator's chest lit up a bright red, charging up an attack. The attack would instantly connect with Strikeflier's left hand, doing recognizable damage.

_Ziperator: 500+400=900, Percival: 600_

_Strikeflier: 1200_

"Strikeflier!", Airzel said.

"Got it!", the Ventus Bakugan replied. His left hand released Ziperator, not only making Ziperator's energy blast not connect with him, but also allowing Strikeflier to grip more tightly with his right hand.

Though not as painful as both hands, Strikeflier was causing a toll on Ziperator. "Seriously?", he demanded. "How did I miss?"

"I won't", Percival said, mentally locking onto Strikeflier's right wrist. "Now, Ace!"

"This won't take long", Ace said, his Baku Pod displaying an ability. "**Ability Activate! Dain Sleif!**"

A small whirlwind appeared above Percival, raging for only a moment before dying down, dropping a large sword in Percival's hand at the final moment. The blade was straight, purple and decorated with a lightning symbol.

_Ziperator: 900, Percival: 600+300=900_

_Strikeflier: 1200_

"And I'm not through!", Ace added, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Fusion Ability Activate! Deathly Karbia!**"

The blade of Percival's new sword began morphing, changing shape and glowing a bright purple. The shape changed to be more curved and edged, instead of the straight blade it was a moment before.

_Ziperator: 900, Percival: 900+200=1100_

_Strikeflier: 1200-200=1000_

"Take him down!", Ace directed.

"Gladly!", Percival shouted. He slashed the air diagonally with his sword, leaving an arc of energy. Then, Percival slashed the air again, to create another arc that creeped south three first one. Then, the attack shot forward, scoring Strikeflier on the right wrist.

Strikeflier instinctively let go of Ziperator, his hands shrinking to normal size. "That actually hurt", he said.

"X marks the spot", Ace commented.

"I'm free", Ziperator said. "Thanks, Percival."

"No thanks needed", Percival responded. "You'd do the same for me."

"Nice one, Ace! Now, let's finish this thing!", Dan called, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Omni Pulse!**"

Ziperator extended both arms forward, placing them near each other and focusing energy outward. That energy blasted ahead in the form of a column of orange fire, heading right for Strikeflier.

"I can get behind that", Ace said agreeably, his Baku Pod displaying another ability. "**Ability Activate! Geor Gunner!**"

Percival's mouth opened up, a bright purple energy forming within the maw. Simultaneously, two dragon heads, each one on a shoulder, shifted to face ahead of Percival, and began copying the main head's action.

_Ziperator: 900+500=1400, Percival: 1100+500=1600_

_Strikeflier: 1000_

In complete unison, the three heads shot their blasts, which quickly merged into one. The blast of dark energy soared alongside the stream of fire, each one going for the Ventus opponent.

"Those attacks will not overcome us!", Airzel declared, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Mirage Typhoon!**"

Strikeflier flexed his legs, revealing gray bird-heads on his kneecaps. Those bird-heads opened their mouths wide, creating a pulse of green energy that blasted toward the opposing Bakugan. The pulse of energy connected with the two incoming attacks, overwhelming them both at once.

_Ziperator: 1400-400=1000, Percival: 1600-400=1200_

_Strikeflier: 1000+400=1400_

With their latest stable neutralized so easily, all Percival or Ziperator could do was try, and fail, to evade the incoming attack. The green energy washed over them, flinging them backwards before dissipating.

"Man, he's good", Percival groaned, recovering from that attack. "You ok, Ziperator?"

"Fine…", Ziperator responded, not recuperating as quickly as potential was.

Sending the weakness, Airzel acted quickly, his Baku Pod displaying another ability. "Strikeflier, take out that Ziperator!", he commanded. "**Ability Activate! Multicam Effect!**"

Strikeflier's body started to change color, appearing gray for a moment, before disappearing from view completely. There was no sign, or even a shadow, of the Gundalian Bakugan.

Dan checked his Baku Pod with worry. "Snap, he blocked my ability!", he yelled, frustrated.

Ace, like Dan, checked his Baku Pod. "I think I can still use abilities", he said. "I guess that ability can only affect one Bakugan at a time."

"Great", Dan said. "Do your thing. This battle's ours."

"You got it", Ace replied, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Blackout!**"

Percival's eyes glowed purple, his body expelling a thick purple fog. That fog quickly engulfed the field, the haze making it difficult to see much of anything within.

"I don't know what you're trying to accomplish, but it's irrelevant", Airzel said. Then, he looked at the field and saw the shapes of three airborne Bakugan.

"Airzel… something's wrong!", Strikeflier, now visible again, warned. "They overcame my ability!"

"Then Blackout is doing its job", Ace said. "You thought you could take us one by one? Think again!"

"The Battle Brawlers fight as a team, which you'll never match!", Dan said, swiping his hand to the side. "Time to bring you down to earth! **Gate Card Open! Land Pressure!**"

Far below, the Gate Card glowed white, harshly enough that the battlers high above had to direct their eyesight elsewhere. The white glow seemingly clung to Strikeflier, seemingly paralyzing him and dragging him down with a surprising force.

"Land Pressure magnifies the gravity on the opponent's Bakugan, grounding them and imparting their movements!", Dan called out. "Not only that, but their power levels will drop 200 each!"

_Ziperator: 1000, Percival: 1200_

_Strikeflier: 1400-200=1200_

With a loud thud, Strikeflier got the ground, the impact sending up a small dust cloud. Strikeflier struggled mightily to rise, but he only managed to get on his hands and knees.

"Ziperator, let's end this!", Dan shouted, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Tetra Blaster!**"

Ziperator focused a substantial amount of energy into his chest, and a small part of it began glowing a very bright red. Aiming almost directly downward to lock on Strikeflier, his first shot a large red blast of energy.

_Ziperator: 1000+300=1300, Percival: 1200_

_Strikeflier: 1200-300=900_

The blast scored a direct hit on Strikeflier, pressing him down to the ground and making a large explosion.

"No! Strikeflier!", Airzel yelled urgently.

When the dust settled, a green flash could be seen. Strikeflier's ball form shot upward, returning to Airzel, defeated.

_Airzel: 0%_

"We did it!", Dan cheered.

"Neat finish", Ace said. "Still have some of your style."

While the Brawlers were readying to their victory, Airzel retrieved Strikeflier. "They got the better of us", he admitted.

"It won't happen again", Strikeflier promised.

"For now, we must withdraw", Airzel said, unsatisfied. Without a word to his adversaries, Airzel teleported from the scene, retreating from the battle.

XXX

Fabia and Stoica were standing on the banks of a Neathian river, each one on the opposite side of the other. They had already battled each other in two previous rounds, and both were beginning to tire.

_Fabia: 40%_

_Stoica: 80%_

"I've had enough waiting around. Ready to fight, your royal highness-ness?", Stoica jeered, throwing down a Gate Card. "Gate Card, set!" He then threw in his Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go, Lythirus!"

On top of the water surface, Lythirus rose in his full horror. His mandibles clicked together as he exclaimed a menacing laugh. "I will destroy you, and then the Second Shield!", he promised.

Fabia looked at Aranaut, who was in the palm of her right hand. "We can't let them get past us", she said. "I need all your strength."

"Then you shall have it", Aranaut pledged. "I'm with you all the way, princess."

"Thank you", Fabia said. Then, she closed her fist and threw in her Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go, Haos Aranaut!"

Accompanied by a bright flash of yellow light, Aranaut rose into battle, standing in the banks of the river. He glanced down on the water, which was keeping him away from Lythirus, in disdain.

_Aranaut: 800_

_Lythirus: 900_

"You cannot escape my power!", Lythirus exclaimed toward Aranaut.

"Only one way to find out", Aranaut said. "Give me your worst, you cockroach!"

"You heard that, Lythirus? Go get him!", Stoica yelled sporadically, his Baku Pod displaying an ability. "**Ability Activate! Megalo Skaney!**"

Lythirus aimed his claws directly forward, locking onto Aranaut. His claws opened wide, firing countless blue energy needles toward the Neathian Bakugan. Lythirus continued his barrage for several seconds before stopping.

_Aranaut: 800-300=500_

_Lythirus: 900_

"Princess?", Aranaut requested, unsettled by the approaching barrage.

"It's fine", Fabia assured her Bakugan, her Baku Pod displaying a holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Fist Alley!**"

Aranaut took hold of white batons, pointing the ends at the incoming barrage. The thin poles blasted several bursts of yellows energy, to counter the barrage.

_Aranaut: 500+400=900_

_Lythirus: 900_

A series of blue and yellow explosions rocked the river, as both attacks destroyed each other in an even collision. Both sides were evenly matched, at least for then.

"That's adorable", Stoica muttered. "You just got lucky just now!"

"You cannot escape us!", Lythirus exclaimed. "You're done for!"

"I wouldn't count on that", Aranaut replied.

"Count on this, you worthless Bakugan!", Stoica shouted, suddenly shifting to complete aggravation. His hand shot out, alongside his next order. "**Gate Card Open! Element Merge!**"

As the Gate Card opened, the white glow intensifying, yellow energy began being drawn from Aranaut, arching a path toward Lythirus.

"What… is happening?!", Aranaut demanded, trying to keep his weakened state from collapsing on the riverbank.

"Your powers are becoming mine!", Lythirus gloated, the energy surge reaching his body. Lythirus began to emit a bright blue aura. "Now you're even more of a weakling!"

_Aranaut: 900-200=700_

_Lythirus: 900+200=1100_

Stand up", Aranaut!", Fabia directed, her Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Support Light!**"

Aranaut's body began to glow a blinding yellow light, the intensity alone shining across the field.

Lythirus recoiled in pain, as the light redirected of the water, almost completely blinding him. "I can't see!", he wailed.

"That's hardly the worst of your problems", Fabia pointed out, gesturing to the Gate Card. Due to the light of Aranaut's ability, the Gate Card dimmed its own light. The energy Lythirus gained transferred back into Aranaut.

_Aranaut: 700+200=900_

_Lythirus: 1100-200=900_

"So, are you ready for more?", Fabia questioned. Her Baku Pod displayed another ability. "Aranaut, go! **Ability Activate! Aurora Impact!**"

With another moment to pass, the light engulfing Aranaut's form changed color, becoming multicolor, and growing even more intense as the light took a heavy tool on Lythirus. The previous light was only capable of blinding Lythirus, but the current one seemed to be an attack.

"It hurts! It burns!", Lythirus shrieked.

_Aranaut: 900_

_Lythirus: 900-400=500_

"Aranaut, finish it!", Fabia said.

"He's finished, all right!", Stoica called out, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Eel Weakness!**"

All of Lythirus's fractured eyes, though blinded by Aranaut's light, began glowing blues. A shockwave of blue ergy shot in all directions, giving Aranaut no escape route. Within moments, he was swallowed by the shockwave, his blue light turning off.

"My ability", he growled. "This _again_?!"

"Well, if it isn't broken, why fix it?", Stoica jeered.

_Aranaut: 900_

_Lythirus: 500+400=900_

And there they were. Aranaut was standing his ground on the shores of the river, not baking down despite the aura Lythirus was emitting, blocking his abilities. Lythirus was on the middle of the river, where he had the biggest advantage. Yet he couldn't use an ability either, fort that would allow Aranaut to do so as well.

"Take him down, Lythirus!", Stoica ordered.

Lythirus, spurred on by his battler's order, charged over the river, approaching his Neathian opponent.

"Come and get it, Gundalian slime", Aranaut goaded.

"You're the one getting it!", Lythirus proclaimed, charging into Aranaut, but he connected with nothing. Suddenly, a powerful force slammed into his right, forcing him leftward.

Lythirus lashed out with his claws, trying tip hit Aranaut, but he already speed away to a safe distance.

"Did you really think Lythirus is a match for Aranaut in close quarters combat?", Fabia asked Stoica.

"Maybe…", Stoica growled back, suddenly aware of the situation. Since neither Bakugan currently had a point advantage over the other, this battle could continue indefinitely. And, in the current condition, Aranaut had a slight physical advantage. "Lythirus, get back to the water!", he finally ordered.

Lythirus obeyed, walking back to the river, where the waves kept Aranaut from following. Aranaut was forced to halt his attack.

"Running away?", Aranaut taunted. "More of a cockroach than ever."

"You will regret that insult", Lythirus frothed, literally.

"Go and attack, Lythirus!", Stoica directed, his Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Megalo Theria!**"

Lythirus's massive claws suddenly opened, glowing a royal blue color for a moment. When that moment passed, the claws fired a stream of bubbles at the Neathian Bakugan, who at that moment had limited options.

_Aranaut: 900_

_Lythirus: 900+500=1400_

"This is your end, princess!", Stoica called. "You cannot overcome me now!"

"I don't think so", Fabia reeked, her own Baku Pod displaying another holographic ability. "**Ability Activate! Mirage Fist!**"

Once again, Aranaut took hold of his white batons, spinning the poles to get a grip. Brandishing his batons, Aranaut prepared for the incoming attack.

_Aranaut: 900+200=1100_

_Lythirus: 1400-500-200=700_

When the stream of bubbles neared Aranaut, the Haos Bakugan moved faster than the eye could catch, destroying the entire attack within half a second. Aranaut stopped his defensive maneuvers, having completely neutralized the threat.

"That's annoying", Lythirus said.

"Submerge, Lythirus!", Stoica suddenly ordered. "It's time to end this!"

Lythirus obeyed, his form beginning to sink beneath the waves. If given time, he could and would be able to escape and attack the Second Shield.

Fabia looked to Aranaut. "Can you reach him at top speed?", she asked.

"Run on water? Why not?", Aranaut replied, suddenly racing to the river. When ravishing the water, he maintained his acceleration, somehow keeping himself from sinking.

"Move it!", Stoica yelled.

Yet Lythirus couldn't. Aranaut slammed into the Gundalian Bakugan before he could fully submerge, the force of the impact sending Lythirius flying in an arc, landing on the ground. A moment later, Lythirus reverted, returning to Stoica.

_Stoica: 0%_

Aranaut stayed in his battling form, though the battle against Lythirus took a clear toll on him. He was breathing hard, but he stood victorious.

"You-! You just got lucky!", Stoica said. He turned away from Fabia dismissively, his form being transported away. Their battle was over.

XXX

Four humanoids were all facing off against each other. Two Gundalians, Nurzak and Kazarina, against two Vestals, Mira and Volt. The confrontation between the four had lasted for too long by anyone's standards, purporting all of them to be ready to end it on their terms.

_Mira: 40%_

_Volt: 60%_

_Nurzak: 60%_

_Kazarina: 60%_

Mira and Volt, somehow keeping up with their two opponents, were breathing hard from their effort. "Volt, these guys are pretty tough", Mira said begrudgingly.

"Stronger than my former teammates, that's for sure", Volt agreed. "You know what will happen if they get past us, though."

"Bye-bye to the Second Shield!", Brontes remarked.

"That's why we won't let them past us", Coredem said plainly. "Failure is simply not an option."

"Then we'll win, with this!", Mira predicted, throwing down a Gate Card. "Gate Card, set!"

"Oh-, how adorable you are", Kazarina mocked in a singsong voice. "As if you can close the gap between our two sides. It's pitiful, really."

"The two of you are outmatched", Nurzak said. "Why do you continually persist? Give up and let us continue our progress. You cannot stop us."

"Then we'll hold you for as long as possible!", Mira shouted, throwing in her Bakugan. Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Subterra Coredem!"

"Bakugan, brawl!", Volt, Kazarina and Nurzak shouted in unison, launching their Bakugan after MIra. "Bakugan, stand!"

Among the four Bakugan to appear in that battlefield, Coredem was the first to rise, quickly being followed by Alto Brontes, Sabator and Lumagrowl. Coredem's serious disposition was in serious contrast to the clown-like complexion Brontes maintained, and both Sabator and Lumagrowl were snarling, as violent and battle hardened as the mythical animals they resembled.

_Coredem: 800, Alto Brontes: 700_

_Sabator: 900, Lumagrowl: 900_

The four different Bakugan all focused on their opponents, with each Bakugan having a different attitude. Brontes seemingly had a casual glee to the combat, but it was only masking a psychotic nature that originated from his days as a Vexos Bakugan. Coredem had just as much interest, though his was that of a soldier on the defense, which he was. Lumagrowl growled at his opposition, taking them as nothing more than prey to hunt and kill. Finally, Sabator showed just as much enthusiasm as his Haos ally, but only for the glory of battle, not nearly as malicious as Lumagrowl.

Suddenly, Volt held out his arm, his Baku Pod displaying two abilities at once. "We'll take Sabator", he volunteered, addressing Mira. "**Double Ability Activate! Shining Nightmare, plus Sprite Glow!**"

Beginning a manic laugh, Brontes held out all four of his arms. The two outer arms formed and grasped halos of yellow energy, and the inner arms formed silver axe blades near the wrist. With all four arms adorning a weapon of some kind, Brontes sprinted toward Sabator, ready to fight.

_Coredem: 800, Alto Brontes: 700+400=1100_

_Sabator: 900-300=600, Lumagrowl: 900_

"Is that supposed to scare me?!", Sabator demanded of Brontes. "Nurzak, why don't we show these amateurs something _really_ scary!"

"If you insist, my friend", Nurzak replied, his Baku Pod forming an ability of its own. "**Ability Activate! Brute Cam Wilder!**"

Sabator gave off a savage roar as the jester approached him. The several grills and saws on display all over his body began whirring, somehow increasing his strength. Sabator began his forward charge, meeting Brontes head on.

_Coredem: 800, Alto Brontes: 1100_

_Sabator: 600+500=1100, Lumagrowl: 900_

"See how you this!", Brontes jeered, slashing down onto Sabator with all four of his weapons, but all four were either deflected off the drilling parts on Sabator, or simply didn't affect the minotaur from his rock-like armor. "Oh… guess you don't care much", Brontes noted, slightly deflated.

"Is that your best shot?!", Sabator growled in challenge.

"You'll have to do better than that", Nurzak said impassively.

"But we won't make it easy for you to try!", Kazarina said, her Baku Pod displaying an ability. "Destroy that clown, Lumagrowl! **Ability Activate! Death Fantasma!**"

Lumagrowl's nine tails all began glowing a faint yellow, sparks of yellow electricity shooting out in random directions. With a predator's howl, Lumagrowl shot the lightning in the direction of Brontes.

"What are you doing?!", Nurzak said. "You'll strike Sabator, too!"

"I could care less about your plight, old man", Kazarina snapped. "Go on, Lumagrowl!"

_Coredem: 800, Alto Brontes: 1100-400=700_

_Sabator: 1100, Lumagrowl: 900+400=1300_

"Not today, Twelve Orders", Mira said, her Baku Pod revealing an ability. "**Ability Activate! Armored Exia!**"

"That's what I'm talking about!", Coredem announced, his body glowing an orange aura. The yellow lightning that Lumagrowl blasted changed course, drawn toward Coredem's aura. Then, when the lightning struck Coredem, it did no damage, only adding to his energy levels.

_Coredem: 800=400=1200, Alto Brontes: 700+400=1100_

_Sabator: 1100, Lumagrowl: 1300-400=900_

"Armored Exia is a unique ability to Coredem", Mira explained with a victorious smirk. "It lets him take the last ability the opponent used and use the energy for himself, so you're right back where you started, Kazarina."

"Annoying brat!", Kazarina exclaimed in frustration. Her Baku Pod flashed another ability. "I'll teach you to respect your betters! **Ability Activate! Spiral Blade!**"

Lumagrowl's tails glowed a much brighter yellow energy, extending in length several times over. Staying a fair distance away from Coredem, Lumagrowl slashed him with his tails, bring down the Neathian Bakugan bit by bit.

_Coredem: 1200-300=900, Alto Brontes: 1100_

_Sabator: 1100, Lumagrowl: 900+300=1200_

"Do you hear your pathetic Bakugan's pained grunting?", Kazarina snapped at her adversary. "That's the sound of your failure, worm!"

Meanwhile, Sabator and Brontes were continuing their melee, each one trying to gain an edge. Between the two, Brontes had a higher attack capability, but Sabator was having little trouble taking everything Brontes could dish out. The few times Sabator counter attacked, though, Brontes recovered easily, quickly going back to his assault on the minotaur.

"Enough of this!", Sabator growled, pushing Brontes back a fair distance by ramming his head into the clown. "Let me finish this, Nurzak!"

"As you wish", Nurzak said, his Baku Pod showing another ability. "I grant you this power! **Ability Activate! Destroy Horn!**"

Sabator's metallic horns began charging up a new attack. Bolts of orange lightning shot in random directions, charring the ground where it was struck. In one moment, Sabator blasted the lightning ahead, not just at Alto Brontes, but also at Coredem, who was already under attack. The lightning surged through both targeted Bakugan in a most painful manner.

_Coredem: 900-400=500, Alto Brontes: 1100-400=700_

_Sabator: 1100, Lumagrowl: 1200_

"Brontes!", Volt called, urgency clear from his tone.

"Coredem, are you ok?", Mira.

"Felt better, but I'm far from out", Coredem said, though his body was telling a different story. Lumagrowl was still attacking with his tails, whittling down on Coredem's stamina.

Something Mira picked up on. "No matter what he says, Coredem can't last much longer", she said. Looking at Volt, she added. "Maybe we should switch partners?"

Volt digested the idea, a small smirk appearing as he thought it through. "I'll give you an opening", he said, his Baku Pod showing another two abilities. "**Double Ability Activate! Atmosphere, plus Wizard Proxy!**"

Brontes raised all of his hands to chest level, channeling energy through each of them. Above each hand, a small metallic sphere formed, each one ringed with a yellow energy halo. Laughing maniacally, Brontes sent the spheres spinning toward lumagrowl, catching the canine absolutely off guard.

"What is happening?!", Lumagrowl shrieked. The force and power of that attack sent him flying away, if only momentarily, giving Coredem some needed relief.

After that, Brontes began waving his hands, conjuring a yellow aura over the field. Energy began leeching off of Sabator and transferring into Coredem, giving Coredem a second wind to recover more quickly and focus on Sabator.

_Coredem: 500+300=800, Alto Brontes: 700+400=1100_

_Sabator: 1100-300=800, Lumagrowl: 1200-400=800_

"My power, restored!", Coredem yelled. "Thank you, Brontes."

"My pleasure", Brontes replied.

The two Bakugan then refocused on their new opponents. Alto Brontes chuckled as Lumagrowl raced back to the fray, glaring at him. Coredem and Sabator each approached the other, ready to fight.

"You think swapping partners will save you?", Kazarina ridiculed. "You're no match, either way!" Her Baku Pod flashed another ability as she finished her small rant. "**Ability Activate! Fang Dome!**"

Lumagrowl, in a single moment, became cloaked in a glowing yellow aura, heightening his power and speed. In one moment, Lumagrowl was speeding at Brontes, much faster than he was only a few moments beforehand.

_Coredem: 800, Alto Brontes: 1100_

_Sabator: 800, Lumagrowl: 800+300=1100_

In but a moment, Lumagrowl closed the gap between himself and brontes, biting down on his right leg.

"Hey!", Brontes shouted, recoiling from the attack. He started pounding on Lumagrowl with all four arms, but he couldn't make the canine let him go. "Volt, a little help?"

"No problem, Brontes", Volt replied, his Baku Pod displaying another ability. "**Ability Activate! Trans Rapture Illusion!**"

Brontes stopped his frantic attack on Lumagrowl for a moment to recompose himself, only to begin beating down on the dog once again. His attack was different from the last one, though. Not only were his punches more forceful, they were also over twice the rate. Lumagrowl yelped, releasing Brontes, but the clown didn't cease.

_Coredem: 800, Alto Brontes: 1100_

_Sabator: 800, Lumagrowl: 1100-300=800_

Brontes kept up his assault on Lumagrowl relentlessly, hoping to finish Kazarina's battling for the day. And finish it, he did, as Brontes's unbridled fury finally took hold of Lumagrowl, making him go to ball form.

_Kazarina: 0%_

"What-!? How… how dare you!", Kazarina yelled at Volt.

"It looks like it is up to us to clean up this mess, Sabator", Nurzak noted gravely, his Baku Pod showing one more ability. "We shall not surrender! **Ability Activate! Range Sonic!**"

Sabator opened up his mouth, clearing the way for a large blast of orange energy to beam from his maw, out to the field. While Coredem was the main target, Brontes would also get damaged by it.

_Coredem: 800-300=500, Alto Brontes: 1100-300=800_

_Sabator: 800+300=1100_

"We can match that!", Mira said, unworried by the new development. Her Baku Pod flashed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Crush Arrow!**"

"You're going down, Sabator!", Coredem assured his adversary. The chest plate on Coredem, usually blue, began glowing a bright orange, until it blasted forth a beam of energy right in Sabator's direction. The two orange beams collided, clashing against each other for supremacy.

_Coredem: 500+400=900, Alto Brontes: 800_

_Sabator: 1100-400=700_

After a few moments of stalemate, Coredem's energy beam began to overwhelm Sabator's. The point where the two attacks met began moving toward Sabator, making it clear who was losing.

"And, to put the icing on the cake…", Mira said, flicking her hand. "**Gate Card Open! Freeze Enemy!**"

The Gate Card glowed beneath the feet of the three remaining Bakugan, a strange power coursing through the field. Brontes and Coredem were unaffected, but Sabator suddenly froze up, his body becoming very still and his energy beam canceled.

"They've immobilized Sabator", Nurzak stated to himself. He knew that Gate Card's effect. "You've won this round, Battle Brawlers."

Now unopposed, Coredems energy blast sailed forward, striking Sabator without issue. The bull, unable to do anything else because of the Gate Card, had to pull back into ball form, landing on the ground.

_Nurzak: 0%_

"If I couldn't win, there's no way _you_ could have", Kazarina told Nurzak.

"I really do not care", Nurzak said impassively. "Another day, Brawlers." At that, both he and Kazarina disappeared, retreating via teleportation.

XXX

Three battlers were all in battle against one another. Marucho and Shun were on one side of the field, and Gill was on the other. Each one displayed a clear sign of weariness from their engagement.

_Gill: 60%_

_Marucho: 40%_

_Shun: 40%_

"Heh… heh…", Gill breathed. "So, you two are Earth's second and third strongest Brawlers?", he addressed his adversaries. "I can see a clear gap between you two and number one."

"You talk big, but you're barely ahead of us", Shun said. "Our battle could go either way right now."

"And we don't plan on letting you win!", Marucho added.

"Then let this battle reach its end, one way or another!", Gill called out, throwing down a Gate Card. "Gate Card, set!"

At once, all three battlers threw down their Bakugan, battling for the final time that day. "Bakugan, brawl!", they yelled. "Bakugan, stand!"

In unison with each other, Krakix, Ingram and Elico rose into the fray, staring each other down. It was Ingram's agility and stealth, paired up with Elico's versatility, facing off against Krakix's raw might and power. As Shun said, this fight truly could go either way.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700, Blast Elico: 700_

_Krakix: 900_

As soon as all Bakugan had gotten on the field, Gill held his hand up, his Baku Pod showing an ability. "Don't give an inch, Krakix!", he ordered. "**Ability Activate! Deadly Inferno!**"

Krakix wasted no time in beginning his attack, either. His samurai head blades began crackling with red lightning, allowing Krakix to quickly blast both Ingram and Elico with large bursts of red electricity, threatening to end the battle right then and there.

"One of his strongest attacks _already_?", Marucho thought aloud. "He must be trying to beat us in one shot. Elico, brace yourself!"

_Typhoon Ingram: 700-400=300, Blast Elico: 700-400=300_

_Krakix: 900+400=1300_

"We won't let that slow us down!", Shun said confidently, his Baku Pod placing an ability on display. "Ingram, defense! **Ability Activate! Armored Melee Protector!**"

"Elico, stay where you are!", Ingram said, moving his body to a space between Krakix, where the lightning blast was coming from, and Elico, who was more vulnerable than him. When he got in position, Ingram wrapped himself up in his wings for a defensive maneuver. The lightning blast hit Ingram, but Elico was shielded.

_Typhoon Ingram: 300+400+400=1100, Blast Elico: 300+400=700_

_Krakix: 1300-400=900_

Ingram maintained his position, allowing the lightning to strike his defense. Although, it began to have less and less of an effect on him. When the lightning blast ended, ingram stood up, barely fazed by the attack he just blocked.

"Blast!", Gill cursed.

"Blast _Elico_!", Marucho called, an ability card shining from his Baku Pod. "**Ability Activate! Ocean Impulse!**"

Elico turned his body to face Krakix, though Ingram was currently between the two. The three jewels on his chest, normally orange, began glowing blue, charging up an attack for Krakix.

"I'll get out of your way", Ingram said, moving to the left to give Elico a clear pathway to Krakix. "You're clear!"

No sooner than Ingram giving him the all clear did Elico unleash his attack. The three jewels shot forth a torrent of blue water, which blasted in Krakix's direction. A direct hit on Krakix would do serious damage, might even sweep Krakix away completely.

_Typhoon Ingram: 1100, Blast Elico: 700+500=1200_

_Krakix: 900_

"I will not go back defeated!", Gill swore. His Baku Pod, as if responding to his intensity, displayed another ability for him. "**Ability Activate! Gaia Exclamation!**"

Krakix's body suddenly ignited in a harsh red aura of energy, which grew so intense, so quickly, even the usually stoic Shun had to avert his gaze. The red aura was powerful enough to split the earth ahead of him, allowing lava to erupt from those cracks. The fissures continued to spread toward Ingram and Elico.

_Typhoon Ingram: 1100, Blast Elico: 1200_

_Krakix: 900+600=1500_

"That's a lot of power", Marucho said, noting the fiery eruption spreading towards them. "Shun, do you have a plan?"

"I'll run interference", Shun said. "You take the opportunity attack." His Baku Pod flashed his next ability. "**Ability Activate! Storm Split!**"

Ingram's body flashed a green aura for the briefest moment, before it faded, preceding Ingram's next action. His body suddenly duplicated several dozen times over, each copy moving about each other. It was impossible for anyone to figure out which Ingram was the real one, and which was a simple decoy.

_Typhoon Ingram: 1100+400=1500, Blast Elico: 1200_

_Krakix: 1500-200=1300_

The fissures finally reached the area Elico and Ingram was, bringing the lava with them, but several of Ingram's duplicates flew into the streams, taking the hit and giving Elico some precious time.

"Elico, let's bring the hurt!", Marucho called, his Baku Pod showing another ability card. "**Ability Activate! Hydro Typhoon!**"

Elico reached back with both of his arms, gathering energy and moisture onto them. After a moment, he thrusted forward with both arms, spouting ahead twin streams of water. The water easily surpassed Krakix's lava attack, striking the Pyrus Bakugan head on.

_Typhoon Ingram: 1500, Blast Elico: 1200+300=1500_

_Krakix: 1300-300=1000_

The twin water columns kept up their pressure for several seconds, keeping Krakix at bay and doing some damage, but Krakix was hardy enough to withstand the water based attack. When the pressure ended, Krakix was ready to counterattack.

And that was something Gill was ecstatic to oblige, as his Baku Pod displayed another duo of abilities. "Burn their hopes of victory to the ground!", Gill ordered harshly. "**Double Ability Activate! Burning Nightmare, plus Argon Stream!**"

Krakix's hands were put near each other, channeling red energy through them into a large orb of condensed power, ready to blast toward Krakix's enemies. Before that happened, though, Krakix's hands retracted into the arms, paving the way for energy of a darker red color to pour through, combining with the existing attack into one explosive concoction.

_Typhoon Ingram: 1500-200=1300, Blast Elico: 1500-200=1300_

_Krakix: 1000+400+500=1900_

With his combination attack all ready, Krakix sent the orb out toward his opponents in a huge explosive blast. The orb kept going, scorching the ground below. There would be no debate or contest if it connected. It would finish the Brawlers battling unless something was done.

"It's my turn to run interference!", Marucho told Shun, his Baku Pod shining yet another ability. "Go, Elico! **Fusion Ability Activate! Torrential Booster!**"

Once again, Elico shot ahead twin torrents of water by thrusting his arms ahead, but this time the attack was twice the size it was before, the Fusion Ability showing a clear effect on the attack. The pair of water torrents connected with the red energy orb, the two attacks destroying each other, evenly matched.

_Typhoon Ingram: 1300, Blast Elico: 1300+300=1600_

_Krakix: 1900-300=1600_

"Shun, now's your chance!", Marucho prompted

"We've got him", Shun muttered, his Baku Pod displaying the final ability of that round. "**Ability Activate! Typhoon Hyper Impact!**"

All of the remaining duplicates rushed forward, swarming Krakix to keep him guessing. Each of their arms began glowing green as energy was channeled into them.

_Typhoon Ingram: 1300+300=1600, Blast Elico: 1600_

_Krakix: 1600-300=1300_

One of the Ingram swarm, which Krakix assumed to be the real one, charged ahead of the others, trying to attack. Krakix slammed his fist into the attacking Ingram, putting all of his might into it. Unfortunately, that one dissipated, turning out to be a fake. Caught off guard by his own momentum, Krakix stumbled and very nearly collapsed.

"Now, Ingram!", Shun yelled.

One of the other Ingrams chargined, swiping at Krakix with his attack. Unfortunately for Krakix, that one was the real Ingram. His attack held enough power that Krakix was forced into ball form, dropping near Gill. the fight was over.

"Impossible!", Gill shouted. "You couldn't have!"

_Gill: 0%_

XXX

Four battlers were facing off against each other. Ren and Barodius, facing Alice and Keith. All of them were down a round. This fight could go either way.

Not wasting any time at all, Barodius threw in his Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl!", he commanded. "Bakugan, stand! Crush these insects, Darkus Dharak!"

"I'm going to destroy you all!", Dharak promised, his body taking form on the battlefield.

Alice processed that movement, wide-eyed. "He didn't even set a Gate Card", she noted. "Is he _that _confident in Dharak's power?"

"I suppose he is", Keith replied. "Shall we bring him down to Earth?"

"Bakugan, brawl!", both Alice and Keith called in unison, throwing in their Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand!"

One after another, Hydranoid and Helios rose onto the field, matching Dharak in intensity.

"Let us begin", Hydranoid growled.

"Not without me!", Ren called out, throwing in his Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Darkus Linehalt!"

The last of the four Bakugan to deploy, Linehalt rose into the air over Dharak, ready to oppose Hydranoid and Helios.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900, Supernova Helios: 900_

_Dharak: 1000, Linehalt: 900_

"We target Linehalt first", Hydranoid told Helios. "Dharak will be easier to beat without his support."

"And leave ourselves open to Dharak?", Helios replied. "No way. You take the weakling. I'll take Dharak."

"Ha ha! Trouble in paradise?", Barodius jeered. "How about Dharak takes you both at once?!" His Baku Pod showed one ability. "**Ability Activate! Thunder Probe!**"

Dharak's body began glowing in a faint aura of dark purple coloring. Bolts of purple lightning sparked in multiple directions, before Dharak focused the attack on Hydranoid and Helios. Several bolts of the dark electricity shot ahead, traveling as quick as lightning, and struch both targeted Bakugan.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900-400=500, Supernova Helios: 900-400=500_

_Dharak: 1000+400=1300, Linehalt: 900_

As the lightning surged through both of them, Helios and Hydranoid groaned weakly. Neither cried out in pain, and neither collapsed.

"You'll have to hurt more than that", Hydranoid growled.

"Keith, let's make them pay!", Helios goaded.

"We're not out of this, either! Linehalt, let's finish them off!", Ren shouted, his Baku Pod showing an ability. "**Ability Activate! Gigarth Ray!**"

Linehalt's wings began glowing in a similar purple energy as his previous attacks, the energy glowing brighter and nor intense by the second. Before long, the energy condensed into smaller blades, glowing harshly with Linehalt's power. Linehalt sent the two energy attacks forward, to strike Helios and Hydranoid.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 500-400=100, Supernova Helios: 500-400=100_

_Dharak: 1300, Linehalt: 900_

"That can be easily countered", Keith remarked as he readied an ability.

"Keith, no! Not that one!", Alice cautioned him. "I have a plan to take these guys down. But we can't lower their power levels."

"If you say so", Keith said. He pulled back the ability he was going to use, replacing it with two others. "**Double Ability Activate! Nova Inferno, plus Atomic Quasar!**"

Helios's body became cloaked in a defensive coating of orange flames, ready to protect him from the incoming attack. Right afterwards, Helios fired an order of white hot fires, softening the earth beneath it. The fireball crashed into one of Linehalt's energy attacks, destroying it before it ever came close.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 100, Supernova Helios: 100+500+600=1200_

_Dharak: 1300, Linehalt: 900_

Alice went next, her Baku Pod displaying one ability for her. "**Ability, Activate!**", she called. "**Deathly Enforcement!**"

Hydranoid's ten eyes glowed purple with an influx of power. His body began cloaked with an aura of negative energy. The increase of power was so drastic, it mildly shook the ground.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 100+800+500=1400, Supernova Helios: 1200_

_Dharak: 1300, Linehalt: 900_

Linehalt's other projectile crashed into Hydranoid, but the dark aura surrounding him completely blocked the energy attack, protecting Hydranoid from any and all damage, at least for the moment.

"Now, what?", asked Keith, curious about the rest of Alice's plan.

"Now, we let them counterattack", Alice said. "And then Hydranoid and I will turn all their power against them."

"What do we do now, Emperor", Ren asked Barodius.

"Now, we fight back even harder, and leave them in the dust!", Barodius growled a response, his Baku Pod revealing another ability. "Make them beg for mercy, Dharak! **Ability Activate! Evil Blast!**"

Dharak's mouth opened, showing a how of dark purple inside his maw. With a gutteral roar, Dharak shot a blast of dark power ahead, aiming right at Hydranoid. The trajectory of the blast would hot Hydranoid, doing major damage against him.

"Get ready to be absolutely annihilated, Hydranoid!", Dharak cried out. "This time, there will be no prisoners!"

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1400-500=900, Supernova Helios: 1200_

_Dharak: 1300+500=1800, Linehalt: 900_

"Linehalt, let's finish these guys off!", Ren directed, his Baku Pod showing one more ability. "**Ability Activate! Razen Breaker!**"

Linehalt raised his arms so that his hands reached chest level, channeling his energy outward. That energy too form in several compressed bolts of dark lightning. Accompanied by Linehalt's adrenaline filled call, those bolts shot forward, aiming specifically for Helios.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900, Supernova Helios: 1200_

_Dharak: 1800, Linehalt: 900+400=1300_

"Good luck trying to beat us this time", Ren told his adversaries.

"I don't need luck", Alice replied, unconcerned. Her Baku Pod revealed only one ability to counter. "You've fallen right into the trap I made. And here's the spring! **Ability Activate! Singularity!**"

The dark aura surrounding Hydranoid suddenly intensified by a significant factor. The powerful aura became more gravitational, drawing in anything nearby. Nearby rocks and other debris moved closer to Hydranoid, attracted by the ability, but that wasn't the real affect.

When Dharak's blast of dark power struck Hydranoid, it didn't even make a dent in Hydranoid's aura. On the contrary, the aura increased in size, absorbing Dharak's power like a sponge would absorb water, only even more easily. Even Linehalt's lightning attack, with the intended target being Helios, was forced to change course and was drawn into Hydranoid, with a very similar result.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900+800+400=2100, Supernova Helios: 1200_

_Dharak: 1800-800=1000, Linehalt: 1300-400=900_

"An impressive counter", Keith conceded.

"I should've known they would do that!", Ren said, reprimanding himself for his shortsightedness.

"I don't get it", Dharak growled menacingly. "Why do you continue to fight? You cannot match my power!"

"You want power?", Helios asked Dharak. "I'll show you what power is! Keith, unleash my might!"

"I will, Helios! Take Dharak down!", Keith directed, his Baku Pod unleashing another ability. "**Fusion Ability Activate! Solar Blaze!**"

"Down you go, Dharak!", Helios roared. As the fire cloak on his form finally died down, his mouth opened wide, preparing to unleash a column of white hot flames, threatening to roast Dharak alive.

"You don't have the power to take me down. Not _that_ easily!", Dharak jeered. "And you're overestimating your power if you think otherwise!"

"Calling the kettle black, aren't we?", Keith replied. "Let's find out who truly _is_ overestimating their power, shall we? Helios, do it!"

"Ok", Helios replied, unleashing his blast of white fire with a beastial roar. The white flames burned a path through the air, about to connect with Dharak after only two seconds. The ground below was scorched by the very proximity, displaying just how deadly the attack could be.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 2100, Supernova Helios: 1200+400=1600_

_Dharak: 1000-400=600, Linehalt: 900_

"Your pathetic attack is no match for the might of Gundalia!", Barodius boasted, his Baku Pod displaying another ability. "Allow me to demonstrate. **Ability Activate! West Wall Shield!**"

Moments before Dharak would have met a firey end to the day's battling, he exerted a sizable amount of power directly ahead of him, forming a circular plate of dark purple energy between him and the column of flames.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 2100, Supernova Helios: 1600-400-300=900_

_Dharak: 600+400+300=1300, Linehalt: 900_

The blasted of fire Helios unleashed crashed against the shield Dharak erected, so powerful that Dharak could mentally compare the heat to a star. However, Dharak's shield was proving to be stronger than Helios's attack, as the fire column lost power with every second, but Dharak's defense remained intact. Eventually, the fire died down, and only then did Dharak release his shield.

"Impossible!", Helios roared in annoyance.

"Do you understand now?", Dharak said with a low chuckle. His mouth glowed dark purple as energy was channeled through it, an earlier ability returning for a reprise. As he shot another blast of dark energy, he said: "Your power is nothing compared to mine!"

The dark blast of energy went ahead, virtually unchallenged, it struck Helios with all of Dharak's power behind it. Helios, still recovering from his previous exertion, stood little chance. His body glowed red, returning to ball form.

_Keith: 0%_

"Helios, no!", Keith called. Kneeling to check on his Bakugan, he told Alice plainly: "I can't help you anymore. I'm sorry." He had a face of bitter disappointment at his loss.

"Hydranoid and I will have to manage", Alice replied. "Get out of here. Get reinforcements. I'll hold them here as long as possible."

Keith hesitated for a while, then nodded, retrieving Helios and running back to the Neathian defensive line, away from the battle he was eliminated from.

"Ren, crush Hydranoid", Barodius commanded. "You've sworn loyalty to me. You've backed up your word with action. Now, unleash your power onto those insects!"

Ren, understanding what he had to do, had his Baku Pod revealing another ability. "Linehalt, let's finish Hydranoid off!", he yelled. "**Ability Activate! Dark Javelin!**"

Linehalt channeled more of his energy through his arms, into the air, forming a trident from his dark energy. The hilt was seemingly solid, but the three prongs at the end of the weapon glowed dark purple. Linehalt took hold of the weapon and sprinted forward in an attempt to skewer Hydranoid.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 2100-400=1700_

_Dharak: 1300, Linehalt: 900+400=1300_

"This is the end for you!", Ren shouted.

"First off, I still have a higher power level", Hydranoid deadpanned. "And, second off, it's not like I'll just stand here and let you attack me!"

Alice, wordlessly agreeing with Hydranoid's sentiment, had her Baku Pod reveal one ability. "**Ability Activate! Gazer Barrage!**"

Each one of Hydranoid's five heads opened their mouths, and Hydranoid channeled energy through each one to charge the upcoming attack. Orbs of purple energy appeared in each head, charging up by the moment. Hydranoid released all five orbs at once, sending them flying at Linehalt.

"Linehalt, watch out!", Ren cried out.

Yet his warning was too late. The give orbs crashed into Linehalt's form, forcing him to back away.

"I'm not done, either!", Hydranoid announced, each mouth forming another orb of purple energy within even as he spoke. As soon as they were fully formed, Hydranoid released the five orbs, immediately forming another set of orbs again. And so, the pattern went.

Linehalt was beaten back by the barrage so much, he was forced back to Dharak's position. Then, both Gundalian Bakugan were under the pressure of that assault.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1700+400=2100_

_Dharak: 1300-400=900, Linehalt: 1300-400=900_

"We're pinned down", Ren stated. "Now, what?"

"Now, you unleash your forbidden power!", Barodius snapped, as if reprimanding a naughty child. "Blow that lizard away! Now!"

Ren took a deep breath. He checked his Baku Pod, only to not see what he was looking for. Linehalt's power was still blocked. "I… we can't!", he said.

Barodius exhaled deeply. He was out of patience with Ren's lack of results in the one area he actually cared about. "Then you and Linehalt are useless to us", he said angrily. "Dharak, you know what to do!"

Although both Dharak and Linehalt were suffering from Hydranoid's barrage, Dharak knew better than to defy his battler. He whipped his tail around, knocking Linehalt away rightward with all the force he could muster.

"What?!", Ren and, surprisingly, Alice questioned in unison.

"Linehalt!", Ren called, running after his Bakugan, leaving Barodius's side as a result.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 2100_

_Dharak: 900 _

_Linehalt: 900_

"You turn on your own ally?", Hydranoid asked. "You truly are despicable."

"It's none of your concern!", Dharak snapped. "Don't bother worrying about Linehalt. Worry about yourself!"

Barodius lifted his left arm to eye level, his Baku Pod displaying another two abilities. "**Double Ability Activate!**", he shouted. "**Darkness Waiver, plus Darkness Glow!**"

Dharak's mouth opened up wide, charging up purple energy within. At the same time, his head horns began crackling with dark purple lightning, charging up to extreme proportions. The purple energy within his maw was shot attached in the form of an orb, which Dharak blasted with the lightning to form a lethal combination. Then, Dharak repeated the process, sending several of those orbs ahead.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 2100-300-300=1500_

_Dharak: 900+300+300=1500_

_Linehalt: 900-300=600_

The orbs that Dharak fired clashed with the barrage Hydranoid was still unleashing, causing many explosions to rock the field as both attacks struggled for dominance. Several shockwaves were sent out, not just affecting Hydranoid and Dharak, but also the battered Linehalt, who only grew more damaged by the moment.

"Linehalt…" Ren said, having reached his friend. Linehalt looked at him, weakly.

"What do we do now, Ren?", Linehalt asked.

"Barodius betrayed us", Ren said solemnly. "He and Dharak just tossed us aside."

"We can't just go back to the Brawlers", Linehalt said. "They'd lock us away before we knew what hit us."

"I… I don't know what to do…", said Ren, on the edge of a total breakdown.

Back to the battle, Alice saw the stalemate going on, as did Barodius. Both prepared an ability to try and break it. "**Ability Activate!**", both called.

"**Evil Blast!**"

"**Blackout Trident!**"

Dharak opened his mouth one more time, channeling energy through his maw. That energy blasted forward in the form of a dark purple stream of energy.

Simultaneously, Hydranoid's five mouths each charged an orb of purple and black energy, crackling slightly. As Dharak fired his attack, Hydranoid unleashed his, as well.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1500-500+500=1500_

_Dharak: 1500+500-500=1500_

_Linehalt: 600-500=100_

The two attacks met midway, in the space directly between Dharak and Hydranoid. Their collision made a huge explosion, and an equally large shockwave, once again doing more damage to Linehalt than each other.

Yet that fact was one neither Alice or Barodius really cared for. They were too focused on the current threat: each other.

"I grow weary with this battle", Barodius said, aggravated."Dharak, finish these insects now!"

"With pleasure", Dharak replied, charging ahead to physically confront Hydranoid.

"I won't make it easy for you!", Hydranoid promised, meeting Dharak's charge with one of his own. In moments, the two were locked in close quarters combat. Dharak repeatedly used his sharp tail to strike at Hydranoid, which Hydranoid withstood, lashing out with all five heads. The best word to summarize it was _brutal_.

Meanwhile, Ren was with Linehalt, both of them trying to figure out where to go, what to do.

"It doesn't matter which side we choose, Ren", said Linehalt mournfully. "Gundalia will banish us to the dungeon for our failure, and Neathia will lock us up as prisoners of war. We have nowhere to go."

Ren was about to agree, when he had an epiphany. "Then we don't go to either side", he said.

"Ren?", Linehalt questioned. "I don't understand."

"Part of what you said was right", Ren said, catching on to his own idea. "Both sides would lock us away. But that doesn't mean we have nowhere to go. We can forge our own path, make our own side! Linehalt, we don't need Neathia or Gundalia. We just need each other. We'll become a force to rival anything they'll throw at us!"

"Yes… I agree", Linehalt said. "We shall continue to fight, not for any side but our own. We'll become stronger together!" He finally took a stand once more, but this time, something was different about him. Despite his low power level, he began to radiate power. A powerful force began pulsating off of him. His chest jewel, which was usually green, began glowing dark purple.

This time, Barodius and Alice noted the development. The later received it with fear, as she recognized it from the last time she battled Ren. "His forbidden power", Alice breathed. "This is bad. Very bad."

"Yes. Yes!", Barodius screamed. "Well done, Ren! Now, use Linehalt's forbidden power to destroy Alice and Hydranoid! Wipe them off the map!"

Ren's face turned from neutral to engaged in a single moment as he heard that. "I don't take orders from you anymore, Barodius!", he called out in a very aggressive tone. "You've run out of luck!" He held up his Baku Pod, which showed one more ability. "**Ability Activate!**", he shouted.

The power around Linehalt suddenly intensified a hundredfold, the pulsating negative energy forcing away debris from the battle. Linehalt's body began glowing with an intense purple aura as his power climbed up. The chest jewel glowed especially bright.

_This is where it fails_, Alice thought to herself. _It _has _to fail_.

It didn't fail. Linehalt's chest jewel unleashed a blast of purple energy, larger in size and more powerful than anything else done this battle. "**Final Armageddon!**", Linehalt yelled, naming the ability.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1500-1200=300_

_Dharak: 1500-1200=300_

_Linehalt: 100+600=700_

The blast of dark power consumed both Hydranoid and Dharak at once, due to their close proximity to each other. The blast was so large, it swallowed them both without trouble, even masking their sudden cries of pain. With a power like that adding to the damage they've already received, they stood no chance.

Both Hydranoid and Dharak glowed purple, returning to their ball forms, which went back to their battlers. Ren and Linehalt had absolutely turned the tide with one ability.

_Alice: 0%_

_Barodius: 0%_

"We're not on either of your sides", Ren told the defeated champions. "We're on our own. But _you've_ made an enemy of _us_, Barodius." He order the rest unsaid, but certainly clear. With that, he allowed Linehalt, who was still humming with power, to pick him up and fly away, going their own path.

Alice retrieved Hydranoid quickly. "Hydranoid, are you ok?", she asked. "Please, be ok."

"I'm… fine", Hydranoid said. "What the hell was that?"

"We have to get away from here", Alice said, taking out her transporter card. Before teleporting away, she looked at Barodius, who was already being transported from the field. Then, she did the same. This battle was Ren's.

XXX

**And that's it! I hope you enjoyed! If you did, be sure to follow or favorite the story. If you want to say anything, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Before I go, responses: **

**Alice Gehabich: Hydranoid will get Battle Gear. Eventually. **

**Until next time, goodbye! **


	21. Chapter 21

**And I'm back for another chapter! Sorry for any delays. School is intensifying, and that sticks. But I'm here now, and I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters. **

XXX

Chapter 21: Pull-on War

Alice and Shun were both inside one of Neathia's Bakugan research laboratories. Hydranoid, in ball form, was positioned onto one of the scanners, operated by Neathian techs.

Alice, joined by Shun, had brought Hydranoid to this room as soon as she got back from the last skirmish with Gundalia. Technically, she was supposed to send a report to Queen Serena, but at that moment, Alice had more pressing concerns.

"How is he?", Alice asked, obviously referring to Hydranoid.

"Nothing permanent, ma'am", one of the techs replied, soothing Alice's fears. "He'll recover. But whatever happened to him drained a lot of his stamina. He's taken a lot of damage. I'd recommend sitting him out of any fights for a while."

"How long would you recommend?", Shun asked, his voice betraying no emotion.

"Two days, at least", the tech answered. "Like I said, he'll heal, but it won't be instantaneous. He's more exhausted and battered than anything else. There's not much we can do to get him back into fighting shape any sooner."

"It's ok", Alice said, halfheartedly. "I know you did your best."

"At least he's not permanently threatened by the danger of a power overload", Shun offered, trying to lighten the mood.

His reference did earn a smile from Alice, who found some humor in those fears because of hindsight. Hydranoid had survived that hurdle. "Yeah. We'll be back in shape in no time", she said.

"Speaking of power…", the other tech began, "I did a scan on your Bakugan's DNA, standard procedure. It looks like his genetic matrix is compatible with Battle Gear. Would you like us to construct one for Hydra-"

"No", Hydranoid groaned, his voice hoarse. "No Battle Gear."

"You heard him", Alice said. "I appreciate the offer, but Hydranoid has made his choice."

The two techs looked unconvinced. "I don't have the authority to give you an order, but I insist that you reconsider", the first one said. "I understand that your Bakugan is powerful. More powerful than any Bakugan Neathia has. He isn't invincible, though. Why wouldn't you want to make sure that this-", he gestured top Hydranoid in his weakened state, "-never happens again?"

"It's not just my choice", Alice said. "Hydranoid and I have to be unanimous if we're going to make a decision like that."

"I can respect your bond with your Bakugan, but we're fighting a war", the second technician argued. "Battle Gear is an invaluable asset and weapon."

"I don't need it", Hydranoid said with finality.

"I'm not saying that Battle Gear couldn't be useful", Alice told them. "I'm not willing to force Hydranoid to accept it, though."

"Yes, ma'am", the second technician said, professionally.

Giving a grateful nod that they didn't press the issue further, Alice retrieved Hydranoid from the device, then walking out of their building alongside Shun. The two continued to walk throughout the city, enjoying the direwolf of the city on their way to the palace.

"I don't mean to back you into a corner, but maybe they had a point", Shun said. "Barodius and Dharak are a very powerful team on their own, but Linehalt's new power puts him in a whole new league. I never thought I would say this after what you and Hydranoid did to the Vestal Annihilator, but we may be in over our heads. Shouldn't we take every edge we can?"

"Linehalt got lucky. He blindsided me while I was busy finishing off Dharak", Hydranoid insisted. "Maybe if I still can't win after some training, but I don't think I need Battle Gear right now."

"If you say so", Ingram said, inputting his opinion. "Just to let you know, though, most Battle Gear are leveled proportionally considering the Bakugan's highest potential before evolution. I wouldn't be surprised if your Battle Gear would put you beyond _Linehalt's_ level.

"I. Don't. Need. It", Hydranoid reiterated, clearly losing patience with the topic. "How many times do I have to say that?"

Their conversation stopped as they reached the Neathian palace. Alice and Shun both walked in to make their report, putting a pin in that topic. For now.

XXX

The Twelve Orders were all in their conference room once more. Each one was shell shocked at how their last attack went. Each of them had lost their battles, and most of the Brawlers had still had enough in them to beat back their main force, making the Gundalian army retreat almost completely empty handed.

None of the Twelve Orders, however, were more displeased than Barodius, who was loudly fuming at the result.

"I gave him everything", the Emperor growled. "I set him free. He owes his life to _me_! And he _attacks_!?"

"Sire?", Gill began nervously.

"Do not speak!", Barodius commanded. "You - all of you - have failed me!"

None of them argued that point. Beforehand, those that had been defeated could blame an incompetent partner, but now shame and fear was openly exposed on all of them. They lost, plain and simple.

"You had one job", Barodius continued to rage. "Get past the Neathian line. Destroy the Second Shield. What was so hard about that?!"

At this, Nurzak decided to speak up. "The Battle Brawlers", he said, stating the painfully obvious truth. "Despite what we learned from our earlier scouting expeditions, we clearly have underestimated them. Not to mention the high level battling tactics the Castle Knights employed against our own troops." Nurzak took a deep breath, then concluded, looking Barodius straight in the eye. "To summarize, we were caught completely unprepared."

"Who said you could speak, old man?", Barodius demanded.

"You gain nothing from this temper tantrum, Emperor", Nurzak criticized. "You can keep on stomping your feet, or you can learn from this loss."

"I don't lose", a voice said on Barodius's shoulder, albeit weakly. "Losing is for others. I never lose."

"But you did, Dharak", Stoica said, being the next to test the waters.

"Perhaps I could do something, construct a last resort for Dharak so this won't happen again", Kazarina suggested. "We can't afford another disaster like our last attack."

Barodius glanced at Kazarina, who had silenced the room with her sentence. "Go on", he said.

"It's just an idea", Kazarina admitted. "But perhaps if we can make an upgraded form of Battle Gear for Dharak, in case Dharak has too much trouble against an opponent."

"Well, I'm interested", Dharak said, making his opinion on the subject known. "I won't be embarrassed like that again."

Barodius nodded, then regarded Kazarina. "If it can be done, make it happen."

"All for the glory of Gundalia, and your glory, sire", Kazarina pledged.

Gill bared his teeth hearing Kazarina's blatant placating. Before he could make a vocal retort, an alarm blared throughout the room.

"The perimeter alarm", Airzel identified the alarm. "Is it time for a security drill?"

"No…" Gill answered, having memorized the schedule. "The next scheduled drill isn't for another week." He activated his mertesacker communicator, the other side being an officer of his forces. "Report! What is going on?"

"General Gill!", the officer snapped to attention, then gave hits narrative. "We're under attack! Our forces are being routed!"

"How large is the attacking force?", Gill asked.

"I… I don't know", the soldier admitted. "All of our forces are being annihilated as soon as they get close! From a distance, I can only say that it's a small force. It cannot be more than a handful of battlers. Watch out!" That last part was to a nearby squad, whose Bakugan were nearly instantly defeated by some kind of dark energy blast. Then, the screen fizzled out, the connection being broken.

"The Brawlers?", said an unsure Nurzak. "I didn't expect them to grow so bold, so quickly."

"The Brawlers have grown much more confident", Barodius chuckled, not only believing wholeheartedly that it was the Brawlers, but even taking it as a somewhat pleasant surprise. "Their newfound arrogance will be their demise. Gill and Kazarina, go. Battle."

Both battlers were spirited by the choice, but both nodded, as or their duty. The two, not saying a word to each other, left the room together.

XXX

Gill and Kazarina, after taking around ten minutes, arrived at the area that was being attacked. What greeted them was total carnage. There were no cities in the area, but defensive structures were crumbling, smoke coming out of many holes. The area was filled with a dark energy, as if the air itself was being poisoned by the attack.

"The Brawlers couldn't have done this", Gill declared. "They have the strength, but they wouldn't perpetuate this much destruction."

"Perhaps they would", Kazarina said. "You don't know everything. Maybe they _are _that ruthless."

"You're a talented scientist, but your intelligence ends at the lab", the Pyrus user said. "The Brawlers are strategically sound. In the scenario of them attacking Gundalia, they wouldn't go out of their way to do so much damage. They would march onward to beat _us_ and end the war. Besides, the Brawlers would overextend themselves to launch an effective attack this early, and they know it."

"So, what _is_ your _strategically sound_ deduction?", Kazarina asked, sarcastically.

"Whoever's doing this isn't here to win an easy victory", Gill said plainly. "They're trying to send a message. A message that we're vulnerable, at least against them."

After he spoke, a large explosion appeared in the distance, in the same direction they were traveling toward. The shockwave from that explosion reached them, even though they had to be a kilometer away, at least.

"That proves it", Gill said. "The attackers aren't trying to win the war. If they were, they'd be going the other way, towards the Citadel. They're heading towards our… our dungeon."

"Then let's see who _is _doing this", Kazarina said. "I'll enjoy the look on your face when it _does_ turn out to be the Brawler worms."

As the two continued their path on hovering vehicles, they finally caught up to the action. They ended up witnessing a single combatant facing off against two others, a Subterra Glotronoid and a Haos Ramdol.

"Is that…?", Kazarina began, but her voice failed her in her disbelief.

"I knew it wasn't the Brawlers, but I never thought _he_ could do this", Gill admitted.

"**Ability Activate!**", a voice called, urging the lone Bakugan to fight. "**Razen Breaker!**"

Linehalt raised his arms, channeling energy through them, outward. That energy took the shape of several orbs of crackling black energy, just waiting to be unleashed. Without a moment's delay, Linehalt manipulated the energy, and the orbs shot ahead like lightning bolts.

The Glotronoid was struck immediately, succumbing to the power after only a few seconds of resisting. The Ramdol tried to speed away from Linehalt's range, but the lightning caught up to it, as well, causing a similar effect.

"Well, Kazarina, you're the Bakugan research expert", Gill said. "What's your analysis?"

"Linehalt's power was always impressive, but this is far beyond what his displays of power were before, even yesterday", Kazarina said. "Perhaps fully unlocking his forbidden power has not only given him that ace in the hole, but also increased the power capacity of his other abilities? I don't know. I've never experimented on a Dark Bakugan before."

"Either way, his attack stops here", Gill said, determined. "I take point. You follow."

"Since when are you in charge?", Kazarina demanded.

"Since the Emperor made me his number two, months ago", Gill replied shortly. "Now, come on." He went ahead, forcing Kazarina to follow or get left behind. The two kept going until they finally approached Linehalt's battler.

Ren glared at the newcomers with a fury. "Barodius sent you two alone?", he asked. "I thought he'd at least come out to fight me himself. Or is the 'invincible' Dharak still licking his wounds?"

"How dare you speak of our Emperor with such disrespect!", Kazarina roared. "You will pay for your insults!"

"No", Ren replied. "_You_ are the ones who will pay. You'll pay for using Linehalt and myself as mere weapons, to be cast aside when no longer wanted. You'll pay for Barodius betraying us. You'll pay for casting aside your own troops, my friends, to cover _your_ own mistakes. And you'll _keep on_ paying until you're begging for mercy! Linehalt!"

Said Bakugan glowed purple, returning to ball form, which flew into Ren's waiting hand. Both sides were ready to battle.

"You cannot defeat us both", Gill said, trying to psyche out Ren. "You put up a powerful display back there, but you've been worn down."

"That? Hardly even a warmup", Linehalt projected. "I understand why Anubis and his predecessors were so insistent on destroying my kind now. Because now that my power is unlocked-"

"-We're too powerful to take down without a long, hard fight!", Ren said. "We're not done. We've hardly even started!"

"I grow weary with this talk", Kazarina said, throwing a Gate Card down. "Gate Card, set!" As the Gate Card landed on the ground, expanding considerably, Kazarina threw in her Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Haos Lumagrowl!"

With a flash of yellow light, the canine Bakugan rose onto the field, his predatory eyes glaring down at Ren. He gave no intelligent remark, only snarling like an actual animal.

"What did I say about me taking point?", Gill reprimanded, throwing in his Bakugan a few moments later. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Pyrus Krakix!"

Accompanied by a bright red light, Krakix stood top his full height, his shadow overcasting Ren by far. A couple of seconds after he appeared, he bellowed a terrifying battle cry across the field.

"Well, here we are, Linehalt", Ren said, maintaining his composure in spite of the intimidating opposition. "Ready?"

"Ready", Linehalt confirmed.

"Bakugan, brawl!", Ren called out, throwing in his partner Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand! Let's go, Darkus Linehalt!"

Linehalt quickly assumed his true form, meeting Lumagrowl and Krakix on the battlefield. Hours arrival was marked by a sudden shockwave, which buffeted Gill and Kazarina, but admittedly did little to their Bakugan.

_(Lumagrowl: 900, Krakix: 900)=1800_

_Linehalt: 900_

After Linehalt arrived on the field, all three Bakugan went quiet, assessing their respective opposition. No sound came from any of them. Even Lumagrowl ceased his snarling to examine the opponent.

Judging by appearances alone, there wasn't much different about Linehalt, but Lumagrowl and Krakix would be fools to not look deeper. There was a foreboding energy Linehalt had that he didn't have before. Despite having to battle a sizable amount of Gundalian soldiers, he didn't seem very damaged.

Linehalt, by contrast, looked at his adversaries with growing interest. They would be the hardest fight he and Ren would have to fight that day, and they knew it. However, Linehalt knew their previous strength, and decided that they hadn't advanced very far since he last saw them in battle. If he and Ren were careful, they could actually win.

So, to start, Linehalt advanced a step, before taunting: "Did you forget how to battle? Let's go, already!" After he said that, Linehalt rushed forward, trying to combat his opponents in close range.

"Krakix, don't let him get close!", Gill ordered, his Baku Pod revealing an ability. "Take him down! **Ability Activate! Deadly Inferno!**"

Krakix wasted no time in beginning his attack, either. His samurai head blades began crackling with red lightning, allowing Krakix to quickly blast Linehalt with several bolts of bright red energy, trying to intercept Linehalt before he came too close.

_(Lumagrowl: 900, Krakix: 900+400=1300)=2200_

_Linehalt: 900-400=500_

"Don't stop, Linehalt!", Ren shouted, his own Baku Pod displaying an ability. "**Ability Activate! Darkness Blizzard!**"

Not stopping his sprint or even slowing down a bit, Linehalt flapped his wings powerfully, sending ahead a blizzard wind, complete with snow and dark energy. The snowstorm met the red lightning blast, canceling it out quickly. Linehalt kept up his pace as if nothing had been dispatched to stop him.

_(Lumagrowl: 900, Krakix: 1300-400=900)=1800_

_Linehalt: 500+400=900_

"Impossible!", Gill yelled. "No one could counter Krakix so easily!"

"You can't do anything right, I suppose", Kazarina muttered, her Baku Pod showing an ability. "I'll take care of it, then. **Ability Activate! Arcadia Sword!**"

Lumagrowl's six tails all lit up a bright yellow light. Each one shot out a gleaming blade of yellow energy, sending iyer forward, before repeating the process on a seemingly endless loop of power. The barrage of yellow blades neared Linehalt, who kept his pace.

_(Lumagrowl: 900+500=1400, Krakix: 900)=2300_

_Linehalt: 900-500=400_

"We're not going to stop!", Linehalt promised.

"Do you have a death wish?", Kazarina demanded, caught off guard by their boldness. "Submit!"

"Not to you!", Ren yelled. "Not to the Brawlers. Not to Barodius. Not to anyone! **Ability Activate! Bolting Vibra!**"

Linehalt kept up his charge, even as he channeled energy through his horns. Bolts of purple lightning blasted out, charring and destroying the yellow blades as they came even remotely close to hitting the target. Several of those bursts went out as far as the source, Lumagrowl, and struck him.

"Ow!", Lumagrowl howled in pain, more like a guttural beast than a sentient being.

_(Lumagrowl: 1400-500-400=500, Krakix: 900)=1400_

_Linehalt: 400+500=900_

"Hold on", Gill interceded. "I thought that ability decreased by _300_, not _400_."

"As I've suspected", Kazarina said. "Linehalt's true power being unlocked has drastically increased the power of even his regular abilities, to the point where even the point effect is improved."

"So Linehalt's been upgraded?", Gill asked a rhetorical question. "We've got some work cut out for us."

"It'll hardly be a challenge", Kazarina said. "I'm sure of this."

Linehalt finally got up close to his opponents, slamming into Lumagrowl with surprising force. The canine was forced a fair distance back from the impact, which left him snarling at the offense.

"Yes, well, let's stop wasting time", Gill said, his Baku Pod showing another ability. "Let's get back in this battle! **Ability Activate! Deadly Nebulous!**"

The large yellow shuriken on Krakix's back began holding red, as Krakix began channeling power into it. With a lightning quick movement, Krakix grabbed the shuriken and threw it, sending it spinning toward Linehalt.

_(Lumagrowl: 500, Krakix: 900+300=1200)=1700_

_Linehalt: 900-300=600_

Before Linehalt could react top the new threat, Kazarina began chuckling, her own Baku Pod displaying another ability. "Close the pincer, Lumagrowl! **Ability Activate! Spiral Blade!**"

Lumagrowl's tails once more lit up in bright yellow light, this time expanding to several times their usual size. Lumagrowl whipped his tails ahead, trying to snare Linehalt.

_(Lumagrowl: 500+300=800, Krakix: 1200)=2000_

_Linehalt: 600-300=300_

Between the shuriken that Krakix had thrown, and Lumagrowl's energy infused tails whipping around, Linehalt was being boxed in, running out of space.

But, Ren's next move proved they still had options. "**Double Ability Activate!**", Ren showed fiercely. "**Dark Javelin, plus Fusion Ability Break Garret!**"

With the little time he had before he was completely swamped, Linehalt raised both arms, channeling power into the air above his head. That energy took the shape of a trident. At first, the hilt seemed to be made of material, and only the three blades were of purple energy. However, as Linehalt grasped the weapon, the whole javelin seemed to erupt with energy, glowing an intense purple.

_(Lumagrowl: 800-500-200=100, Krakix: 1200-500-200=500)=600_

_Linehalt: 300+500+200=1000_

Twirling his trident like an expert, Linehalt struck the spinning shuriken, deflecting it easily and sending it at Krakix, who barely caught it. Then, Linehalt beat back each of Lumagrowl's tails, before throwing the spear right at Lumagrowl.

The spear hit Lumagrowl almost effortlessly, making him yelp in pain. Then, the spear exploded, sending him flying and crashing, even further away.

"Lumagrowl!", Kazarina yelled. "There's only one way to turn the tide of this round… **Gate Card Open! Element Merge!**"

The Gate Card suddenly opened, the white glow blinding before dying down slightly. Purple energy began leaking from Linehalt's form, being channeled into Lumagrowl and Krakix. The latter two Bakugan became refreshed as the energy poured into them, saving them from complete collapse.

_(Lumagrowl: 100+200=300, Krakix: 500+200=700)=1000_

_Linehalt: 1000-400=600_

"And now, Linehalt's energy is ours", Kazarina mocked. "Not too bad, if I do say so myself."

"Not good enough, either!", Ren projected, his Baku Pod revealing one more ability. "**Ability Activate! Ice Crasher!**"

Once more, Linehalt raised his arms. Dark energy consolidated into several ice pillars, hovering in the air by Linehalt's grip. When Linehalt released them, they crashed into the ground, not only spreading ice shards everywhere, but also shattering the Gate Card, and reversing its effect.

_(Lumagrowl: 300-200=100, Krakix: 700-200=500)=600_

_Linehalt: 600+400=1000_

Ice shards began to pummel both Krakix and Lumagrowl, battering their already drained bodies. Neither could take any more, reverting to ball form in unison. Linehalt did the same afterward, only victoriously.

_Gill: 60%_

_Kazarina: 60%_

"He just… no! That's not possible!", Gill shouted.

"Evidently, it is", Kazarina replied. "Even his defensive abilities can be used to attack now… this could be problematic."

"More than problematic", Ren corrected his former superior. "Linehalt and I are Gundalia's bane! _Barodius_ couldn't silence us, so what do you think you can do?" Without giving the Twelve Order members time to answer, he threw down a Gate Card. "Let's find out! Gate Card, set!"

"Bakugan, brawl!", all three yelled, throwing in their Bakugan at the same time. "Bakugan, stand!"

In unison, Linehalt, Lumagrowl and Krakix rose onto the field, each one ready for another round.

_Lumagrowl: 900, Krakix: 900_

_Linehalt: 900_

"Let's finish this, Linehalt!", Ren called, his Baku Pod revealing another ability. "**Ability Activate! Gigarth Ray!**"

Linehalt's wings began glowing in a similar purple energy as his previous attacks, the energy glowing brighter and more intense by the second. Before long, the energy condensed into smaller blades, glowing harshly with Linehalt's power. Linehalt sent the two energy attacks forward, to strike at both opponents at once.

_Lumagrowl: 900-500=400, Krakix: 900-500=400_

_Linehalt: 900_

"Not again! Krakix, full power!", Gill ordered, his Baku Pod showing another ability card. "**Ability Activate! Argon Stream!**"

Krakix's hands were pulled into his arms, leaving a small void in each socket. Each hole began glowing red, until a scorching blast of red energy poured out, connecting with one of the attacks Linehalt fired.

_Lumagrowl: 400, Krakix: 400+500=900_

_Linehalt: 900_

"We will not be defeated!", Kazarina proclaimed, her Baku Pod revealing another ability. "**Ability Activate! Wolf Howler!**"

Lumagrowl's mouth opened up wide, the maw glowing an increasingly brightening yellow. After a few moments to charge up his counterattack, Lumagrowl unleashed s large beam of yellow energy to intercept Linehalt's other attack.

_Lumagrowl: 400, Krakix: 900_

_Linehalt: 900-500=400_

As if it was previously choreographed, the energy blasts Lumagrowl and Krakix unleashed simultaneously overwhelmed the stacks Linehalt fired, going onward to close into Linehalt's position. The Dark Bakugan stood his ground, confident that Ren had a plan.

Linehalt's faith was rewarded, as Ren's Baku Pod displayed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Dispel Closer!**"

Linehalt's left hand began to glow with dark energy, being moved to intercept both incoming energy blasts. The dark energy began swirling around Linehalt's hand, causing a gravitational effect.

"Bah, whatever!", Gill exclaimed. "There's no way you can defend against us both at once!"

"I'm inclined to agree with Gill", Kazarina said begrudgingly. "That ability simply will not suffice."

"Wrong again", Ren said. "Some of my other abilities increased in point effect. Dispel Closer was also boosted, but differently. It can now absorb the power of simultaneous attacks, too!"

To prove Ren's statement, as both beams neared Linehalt, they went into his dark wormhole, feeding him a considerable amount of power. Linehalt suddenly glowed a harsh purple with the energy spike.

_Lumagrowl: 400, Krakix: 900-500=400_

_Linehalt: 400+500+500+500=1900_

At that moment, a lot of the energy Linehalt gained transferred into Linehalt's right hand, which was subsequently outstretched toward the opposition. A massive dark blast shot outward, almost as monumental as Linehalt's forbidden power.

"We won't be pushed around that easily", Gill growled, his Baku Pod displaying another ability. "**Ability Activate! Burning Nightmare!**"

Krakix outstretched both of his arms, pointing them toward the incoming blast. Bright red energy poured out of his hands, forming a compressed blast of scorching hot energy. With a warrior's howl, Krakix sent the boat forward, meeting Linehalt's power with his own.

_Lumagrowl: 400, Krakix: 400+400=800_

_Linehalt: 1900-400=1500_

"I could use some backup", Gill said to Kazarina. "We're supposed to battle together. So battle!"

"If you insist", Kazarina replied, her Baku Pod revealing another ability. "**Ability Activate! Death Fantasma!**"

Lumagrowl's nine tails all began glowing a faint yellow, sparks of yellow electricity shooting out in random directions. With a predator's howl, Lumagrowl shot the lightning to cross Krakix's line of fire.

_Lumagrowl: 400+400=800, Krakix: 800_

_Linehalt: 1500-400=1100_

As the yellow lightning met the red blast, the two attacks combined, going on to match the power Linehalt had unleashed on Lumagrowl and Krakix. The combination attack eventually reached a stalemate with Linehalt's dark blast.

"It seems like we're evenly matched", Gill said. "Care to help me tip the scales, Kazarina?"

"These two _are_ beginning to grate my nerves", said Kazarina, who was sarcastically considering the offer. "Alright, let's end this."

Both Twelve Order members began pushing several buttons on their Baku Pods, causing yellow and red electrons, respectively, to appear and assemble their final weapons.

"_Ready: Vicer_"

"_Ready: Barias Gear_"

"Battle Gear… Boost!", Gill and Kazarina yelled, throwing their Battle Gear toward their respective Bakugan. When they connected, bright flashes of red and yellow resulted.

When the glows died down, Lumagrowl had new weapons. Two circular cannons lined up on one side of his back, connected to each other by metal going over Lumagrowl's back.

A similar thing happened to Krakix. Two different weapons connected to an attachment on Krakix's back via long red chains. The first weapon was a sword blade, and the other was a large grasping claw.

_Lumagrowl: 900, Krakix: 900_

_Linehalt: 1100_

Kazarina was the next to make her move, attempting to end the fight then and there. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate**!", Kazarina shouted. "**Barias Gear Lightning**!"

The circular cannons on Lumagrowl charged up, glowing yellow in increasing intensity as more and more energy was pumped into the Battle Gear. Once fully charged, twin beams of yellow light blasted out, aiming at the Dark Bakugan.

Gill then made his move, his Baku Pod showing one more ability. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate!**", he called. "**Vicer Oroch!**"

The sword blade of Krakix's Battle Gear began to glow red, heating up considerably as more energy was channeled into the blade. With explosive force, Krakix used the sword blade to unleash as large beam of red energy, which traveled side by side with Lumagrowl's twin beams on their way toward Linehalt.

_Lumagrowl: 900+100+300=1300, Krakix: 900+500=1400_

_Linehalt: 1100-300-500=300_

"Move it, Linehalt!", Ren directed.

Listening to hits battler, Linehalt skillfully dodged each of the attacks, though it was doing nothing good for his stamina. He had been doing good; but now he was losing.

Something Gill picked up on. "Your Bakugan is running out of steam", he noted. "You've put up an impressive fight, Ren, but it's over. I'm sure that if you were battling any _one_ of the Twelve Orders, you would have a decent chance of winning." He took a breath, regaining his composure. "But against _two_ of us, you're outgunned. You can't beat us."

"And I don't need to!", Ren said. "That's another difference between us. You can only see the short term battle. _I'm_ planning on a pull-on war."

"What are you saying?", Kazarina demanded.

"I never had to _beat you_. Right now, all I have to do is get you off my back! **Gate Card Open! Misty Solitude!**"

The Gate Card quickly opened, the white glow suddenly permeating throughout the area, but it didn't seem to do anything else. Gill and Kazarina both suspiciously looked at their Baku Pods, to see nothing different there, either.

_Lumagrowl: 1300, Krakix: 1400_

_Linehalt: 300_

"What is this? Some kind of fake-out?", Gill asked Ren. "And here I was, praising your ability. Krakix, attack!"

But Krakix did nothing. He acted like he didn't even hear his battler. The Pyrus Bakugan began looking around, at if lost.

Lumagrowl was doing the same thing as Krakix, seemingly unable to find anything. "Alright, Linehalt, enough fun and games. Where are you?", he growled.

"What are you talking about?", Kazarina demanded of her Bakugan. Gesturing in Linehalt's direction, she added: "He's right there!"

Yet Lumagrowl didn't hear his battler, either. He continued to examine the field, until his head snapped in Krakix's direction. "There you are!", he yelled, charging at _Krakix_. He connected with a blindsided Krakix, making the two fight a brutal melee.

"What have you done to our Bakugan?!", Gill questioned Ren, anger clear in his tone.

"Misty Solitude", Ren answered. "It traps the opponent Bakugan in their own world, dulling all their real senses. They can't see or hear us, and your abilities are blocked." He ran up to Linehalt, who gently picked him up and placed him on his shoulder. "Like I said, I never had to _beat_ you", Ren concluded. "But I bet _this_ will be an embarrassing way to lose your quarry. Linehalt?"

The Dark Bakugan complied, flying away from the field, in the same direction he was heading toward before the battle started.

Suddenly, a bright yellow flash blinded Gill and Kazarina. Both looked just in time to see Lumagrowl's form revert to ball form, dropping at Kazarina's feet. Believing that he beat Linehalt, Krakix followed, returning to Gill's hand.

_Kazarina: 40%_

"I can't believe that… uh!", Kazarina ranted. "No one plays me for a fool! He'll be sorry he was ever freed from that dungeon!"

While Gill had similar rantings, one thing kept him from saying them aloud. Looking back at the battle, he recognized Ren's strategy. In the end, Ren predicted everything they'd try. He was the strategist of this day.

"Mistress Kazarina… where's Ren?", Lumagrowl asked wearily. That reignited Kazarina's rage, as she resumed her fruitless cursing of Ren Krawler.

XXX

Five Guardians and their Bakugan were all remaining in a single cell, larger than an average cell but not big enough to comfortably accommodate five at once. A magnetic field was activated in the cell, preventing their Bakugan from helping them break out of there. Each of them had high hopes for ascension, but were now being personally punished by the Twelve Orders for failing higher standards.

"How long until the _oh so great_ Barodius decides to fully cast us aside?", Sid asked the other prisoners, his teammates.

"I bet he's just gonna let us rot here", Zenet said. "I mean, we've been in this dump for who knows how long, and-"

"Somewhere between thirty and thirty six hours", Lena interceded. "Standard procedure for prisoners is feeding at six hour intervals, and we've been fed five times already."

"Perhaps we're simply being demoted to understudies", Jesse replied. "We're must hold faith that we'll be given a curtain call."

"That's not gonna happen", Mason responded, dejectedly. "Keep us here or execute us, the Twelve Orders abandoned and betrayed us after we failed at our best. Any questions?"

No one spoke. They were all in silent agreement. That pretty much killed the short conversation.

A few minutes later, the building began to shake. Small bits of rubble fell from the walls, and whatever was happening was only intensifying.

"Earthquake!", Zenet cried.

"No, not an earthquake", Lena said. "There's a power behind this. Someone's doing this _intentionally_."

After she said that, one of the walls crumbled down, allowing them to see the outside world and allowing fresh air in. All five looked out and saw something they never thought would happen.

"Ren?", Sid questioned.

Said being was on the shoulder of his Bakugan. Linehalt had a hand outstretched toward them.

"Come on", Ren goaded. "Let's go!"

Several minutes later, all six of them were in a safe area, not being detected by any Gundalian forces. It was safe to talk, for the moment.

"Why did you do that?", Mason asked Ren. "Barodius is going to eat you alive when he finds out you did this."

Ren took a moment to respond. "I don't serve Barodius anymore", he said. "He betrayed me, like you all were betrayed. I'm my own agent now."

"Then why bring us out of our scripted role?", Jesse asked.

"Linehalt's power has been awakened, and is at our command", Ren said. "We've grown in power, but I'm not stupid enough to think that I can get revenge alone. I need a team around me." He glanced at everyone else there. "You have as much reason to hate the Twelve Orders as I do. Will you help me?"

Mason looked at each of his teammates, who flashed back with determination. Confident he had the full support of his team, Mason looked back at Ren. "We're with you, Ren", Mason said.

XXX

**And that's it! I hope you enjoyed! If you did, be sure to follow or favorite the story. If you want to say anything, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Before I go, responses:**

**Alice Gehabich: Barodius is powerful, but all the Brawlers at once may be too much for him. And if they **_**all**_ **battle him, who'll stop the Twelve Orders? As for your other question, Masquerade is mostly irrelevant this far into the story. Alice has moved past that, and It'd be extremely contrived for Neathia or Gundalia to know who that is. **


	22. Chapter 22

**School is terrible. I'm sorry for taking so long. I didn't give up this story, nor will I. So, here's the chapter. I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters. **

XXX

Chapter 22: Winds of Change

The throne room of Neathia was always a stunning sight. Crystalline decorations were all over the room, as well as a breathtaking view from the windows. Currently, there was a solemn energy in the air, as Queen Serena and Princess Fabia were hosting a meeting with the Brawlers.

"We were able to beat Gundalia back in the battle two days ago, thanks largely to your efforts, Battle Brawlers", Serena said. "We have bought some time."

"It won't last long", Alice said. "Looking at it, we won the day mostly because they were overconfident. They simply underestimated our preparations. They won't make the same mistake again. And Hydranoid…" She had to pause for a moment. "Linehalt really did a number on him. We still can't battle for another day." She took another breath, still looking shaken from that day.

"Yes, it is unfortunate", Keith cut in. "Helios, too, lost that battle. We were lucky Ren also beat back Barodius with his final battle gun."

"That release of negative energy…", Alice agreed. "The strongest I've ever felt since _Silent Naga_."

"Who?", Fabia asked, those days unknown to her.

"A power hungry Bakugan from Vestroia", Dan explained to the Neathian. "He gained control of the Silent Core, a near infinite amount of negative energy, and almost destroyed Vestroia and Earth. He's destroyed, but if Linehalt's power could be compared to his…" Even Dan shuddered at the suggestion. Before, Infinity Drago could take him down, but Drago was stuck in the Perfect Core.

"Which is why Helios agreed to let Neathian technology up his power", Keith said. "We've given him Battle Gear."

Alice glanced at Keith, surprised. She couldn't help but compare Hydranoid with Helios. In power, they were constant rivals, even now. If _Helios _agreed to augment his strength with Battle Gear…

"That's another advantage we gave now, then", Shun noted, being the strategist. "Ok, we're fighting the Twelve Orders. Each of them are powerful battlers, and each have Battle Gear. With Helios doing the same, we stand a better chance." He was careful to avoid Alice's gaze.

"We don't know what Ren's stance is in this war", Marucho stated. "He could be sympathetic to our side, now that he's out of Barodius's control. Maybe, if we can get him on our side-"

"No", Alice replied sharply, cutting off Marucho. "Linehalt blasted Dharak _and _Hydranoid away with equal brutality. Just because he's fighting against _Gundalia_ doesn't mean he's willing to fight for _Neathia_."

"Maybe we can give him a chance", Marucho argued. "I get that there's a lot of bad blood, but maybe if I try, he'll listen."

"Maybe", said an unconvinced Alice.

The meeting continued for a few more minutes, though no more significant topics were discussed. As the meeting concluded, each of the Brawlers left, to prepare for the next inevitable attack.

XXX

The Gundalian war meeting was one of notable turmoils. Each member of the Twelve Orders were examined the battle between Gill and Kazarina versing Ren.

"Pathetic", Barodius growled. "The two of you couldn't silence Ren. You barely slowed him down. Do you even know where that rodent scurried off?"

Gill was the first between him and Kazarina to reply. "No, sir", he said. "Ren took his comrades and vanished. I have search parties looking for them now, but each of them are highly knowledgeable in our protocols. They're smart enough to evade detection until they're ready."

"Sire, please forgive me", Kazarina begged, in extreme distress. "I'll do anything! Just please, give me another chance!"

"For once, shut up and show some dignity, Kazarina!", Gill snapped. "Stop kissing up to the Emperor, because neither of us are getting out of this!"

"You know nothing, fool!", Kazarina snapped back.

"Gill is correct", Barodius said. "Neither of you are escaping the consequences of this embarrassment."

"I understand", Gill replied. Kazarina, gisborne, was frozen in shock and fright.

"You both will remain in my Twelve Orders, for now", Barodius dictated. "You're both not easily replaced. _However_, Gill, I'm taking away your rank as General and my right hand."

Gill was crestfallen, but refused to argue. It was as if he expected that punishment. "May I ask who your new second will be?"

"Your protege", Barodius said after a moment. "Airzel will eclipse you as General."

"I understand", Gill said. He regarded Airzel with a fierce look, not of contempt, but of pride. He was ecstatic that his apprentice was given this chance.

"Kazarina, I am placing you on house arrest. You will dedicate all your efforts to competing Dharak's new weapon", Barodius said. "Be fortunate you still have this use. Impress me, and perhaps your punishment shall be lifted."

"I will make you glad you've given me this chance, sire", Kazarina said. "I need one more day, if all goes well."

"Very good", Barodius said. "Airzel, you shall lead the vanguard. Clear a path to the Second Shield in time for my arrival. Then, I will blast it to shreds."

"I obey, sir", Airzel said. "Nurzak, Stoica, with me."

"Now I'm taking orders from the junior?", Stoica jeered. "Why is this my life?"

"Try having some patience, Stoica", Nurzak reprimanded his Aquos counterpart. "It _is _a virtue, after all."

"Yeah, I _love_ being virtuous", Stoica said, sarcasm dripping from his tone. "Let's just go."

"You each have an hour to prepare your ships", Airzel said.

Stoica and Nurzak both left the room, following Airzel's suggestion. Kazarina then departed, following Barodius's orders. Then, the Emperor himself left, going to do who-knows-what. Within moments, Airzel and Gill were alone.

Airzel walked up to his former superior, speaking in a hushed tone. "Barodius may have elevated me above you," he said, "but I will still defer to you, master."

"Nonsense", Gill replied. "Your ascension was earned. You are the Emperor's second now. I can advise you, but _you_ are the superior."

Airzel took a moment to digest that. "Then I shall do you proud", he finally said. "I'll win this war for Barodius."

"That, my friend, is all I ask", Gill assured his protege.

Airzel, with a new sense of confidence, left the room to make his own preparations.

XXX

A couple of hours later, three Gundalian warships were hovering over the Neathian landscape, heading towards the Castle Knights' line of defense. The lead ship had green decorations, marked as Airzel's, followed by one with blue decor and another with brown, marking them as Stoica's and Nurzak's respectively.

Inside his command ship, Airzel hailed his two allies, who answered immediately.

"What is it?", Stoica demanded in an exasperated tone.

"We are departing our ships here", Airzel informed them.

"Uh, is your head screwed loose?", Stoica ridiculed. "We still have another ten minutes before we reach the front line."

"If we get any closer, we'll be in range of their long range defenses", Airzel explained. "We lost a huge advantage the last time because they blindsided us. I won't make the same mistake."

"A wise call", Nurzak agreed.

"Ugh, fine", Stoica growled. After he spoke, each one made the order to stop. As the ship's lurched from the lost velocity, each present Twelve Order member was transported from the ship. Their soldiers followed.

The three squads ground themselves on the edge of a forest. In the distance, they could see the Second Shield ahead of them. They were able to make out several bright flashes of yellow light, presumably the standing of the Neathian defenders.

"It looks as if you were right", Nurzak told Airzel. "Had we proceeded on our aircraft, we would have been ambushed once again. Now, without our fleet, we should be invisible to their radar."

"So, what's the plan, oh so great General?", Stoica asked sarcastically.

"Divide and conquer", Airzel said. "Nurzak, your forces will be the initial attack. Charge ahead; draw their fire. Stoica, take your squadron east, until you reach the river. I'll go west, and coordinate with Stoica. We'll encircle the enemy from all sides except backwards, and force a retreat."

Stoica hesitated. For one thing, he always liked being the center of the combat, and that'd be Nurzak in this plan. On the other hand, he did like sneak attacks… "Bah, whatever."

"Then let's carry out the plan", Nurzak agreed. Each Twelve Order member split up, ready to carry out the plan.

XXX

Alongside the Castle Knight force awaiting the enemy's attack, four of the Brawlers were also present: Mira, Marucho, Ace and Shun. Their Bakugan were awaiting the battle, yet still in ball form, as they remained ready for the coming battle.

They had received warning of Airzel, Stoica and Nurzak's imminent attack because of their upgraded radar system, and those four Brawlers were deployed to fight them off alongside the Castle Knights.

"Something's wrong", Marucho said warily, the group having waited for several minutes without any sign of the advance. "They should've attacked by now."

Shun nodded in agreement. "Yes. You're right", he stated. "In their previous attacks, they were never so hesitant."

"Well, look at that", Ace said, pointing ahead. "Gundalians, twelve o'clock!"

Suddenly, everyone else was at high alert. They looked ahead fo see a sizable force of Subterra Bakugan, mostly Glotronoid. At the head of the army was Sabator.

"Here they come!", Shun called.

"The other two forces must be holding position to be a second wave", Mira theorized. "We can't focus all of our power on this initial wave."

The Brawlers looked receptive to that idea, yet the Knights were already charging, in an effort to keep Nurzak's force at bay.

"Tell _them_ that!", Marucho called.

"We can't let them get too far ahead", Ace supposed. "How about we finish Nurzak quickly, ok?"

"It's our best option, at this point", Shun agreed. "Go!"

With the go ahead, each of the present Brawlers ran forward to catch up with the bulk of their forces. Ahead of them, the startings of a battle faded already commenced, with blasts of brown and yellow energy being traded to each opposing side.

Restraining Sabator until the Brawlers began battling, Nurzak opened a line with Stoica and Airzel. "They've taken the bait", he said. "You can begin the flanking maneuver."

"Ok", Airzel's voice came through. "Keep them occupied until we get there. We'll take five minutes, maximum."

"Understood!", Nurzak exclaimed. "Sabator, attack!"

"I'm going to enjoy this", Sabator growled, charging ahead with the velocity of a jet. Instead of using energy attacks, he used brute force and crashed into the front line, showing disarray into the Castle Knights.

Something that the Brawlers took note of. "We can't let Nurzak tear our forces apart", Shun said. "Let's get him!"

"Bakugan, brawl!", Shun, Marucho, Ace and Mira yelled. "Bakugan, stand!"

In complete unison, Ingram, Elico, Percival and Coredem appeared, each one moving from the first moment possible to intercept Sabator.

Meanwhile, Sabator was demonstrating his might by beating down several Neathian Bakugan with little effort. "Haha! I can do this all day!", he gloated, clearly enjoying himself.

"Yet our true fight approaches", Nurzak said, pointing toward the incoming Brawlers.

Sensing his next challenge, Sabator turned to look at the Bakugan, glaring especially at Ingram and Coredem, two Bakugan that previously defeated him. "I remember you", he growled lowly at Ingram, Coredem and Percival. "This won't take too long."

"We agree on that, you bull", Coredem yelled in reply.

"Your advance halts with us!", Ingram added.

Instead of answering, Sabator left louise a guttural roar, charging the four at once. It took the combined efforts of all four of them to hold his strength at bay.

"**Typhoon Hyper Impact!**", Ingram called, announcing his ability on his own. His arms stayed glowing green, energy being amassed into them. Within moments, the glow became intense enough to hide Ingram's arms. At that moment, Ingram slammed his arms into Sabator.

The force of the impact forced Sabator back, but further enraged him. "You won't get me again, puny!", he roared.

"At ease, Sabator", Nurzak said.

"What?!", Sabator snapped, turning toward Nurzak. "I won't back down!"

"We'd best battle alongside our allies", Nurzak pointed out, looking to both sides.

It was then that Shun noticed. On the right, a multitude of shapes beneath the surface of the river. On the left, just as many shapes were in the air. "They're all around us!", Shun yelled, trying to warn the Neathian forces.

Yet it came too late, as that was the moment full carnage was wrought on the battlefield. Dozens of Aquos Bakugan rider from the river, blasting blue energy into the Neathian lines, with Lythirus leading them. At the same moment, Ventus bakugan swooped down from the left, barraging the Castle Knights with bursts of green energy, Strikeflier leading them.

"We've been totally outmaneuvered!", Marucho exclaimed. All around them, Castle Knights were being defeated in their confusion. "Shun, what do we do?"

"It's not obvious, runt?", a jeering voice mocked. Stoica approached them on Lythirus's shoulder.

"Now, we battle!", Airzel called, jumping down from Strikeflier.

In no time, the Brawlers found themselves cornered by three members of the Twelve Orders. Yet none backed down.

"I know you", Ace said to Airzel. "You're that guy Dan and I double teamed!"

"Yes, I remember you, as well", Airzel replied. "And I will enjoy this bit of payback."

"The four of us, versus three of them", Mira sid. "We have an edge here."

"If we beat them, maybe we can force them to retreat", Shun said. "It's our best chance."

In unison, each of their Bakugan momentarily returned to ball form and went to their battlers, if only to be deployed in battle once more.

Airzel was the first to throw down a card. "Gate Card, set!", he yelled.

In almost complete unison with each other, Airzel, Stoica and Nurzak all threw in their Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl!", they yelled. "Bakugan, stand!"

In unison with each other, Strikeflier, Lythirus and Sabator all rose onto the battlefield, each one ready to battle.

Shun looked back to his three allies and friends. "We draw the line here. No one passes us!", he called. "Let's win this!"

"Bakugan, brawl!", the four Brawlers shouted, throwing in their Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand!"

Like the other side, the Brawlers' four Bakugan each rose within a second. Ingram positioned himself ahead of Coredem, Percival and Elico, ready to lead the counterattack.

_(Typhoon Ingram: 700, Blast Elico: 700, Knight Percival: 600, Coredem: 800)=2800_

_(Strikeflier: 900, Lythirus: 900, Sabator: 900)=2700_

"Let's take them, Percival!", Ace yelled, his Baku Pod showing an ability. "**Ability Activate! Dain Sleif!**"

A small whirlwind of dark power stirred directly above Percival for several seconds. In a single instant, the whirlwind dissipated, dropping a wicked sharp sword into Percival's waiting grip. The blade was sharp both ways, the flat purple with a jagged yellow line, almost resembling a lightning bolt, as decoration.

Percival gripped his blade, waiting a moment to assess the enemy. Then, he charged.

_(Typhoon Ingram: 700, Blast Elico: 700, Knight Percival: 600+300=900, Coredem: 800)=3100_

_(Strikeflier: 900, Lythirus: 900, Sabator: 900)=2700_

"Pitiful", Nurzak noted. "You'll need better than that to stand a chance." His Baku Pod flashed his own ability. "**Ability Activate! Brute Cam Wilder!**"

Sabator charged ahead of his allies, attempting to intercept Percival. As he charged, the metal drills on his knees, shoulders, and elbows all began whirring, somehow granting him more strength.

_(Typhoon Ingram: 700, Blast Elico: 700, Knight Percival: 900, Coredem: 800)=3100_

_(Strikeflier: 900, Lythirus: 900, Sabator: 900+500=1400)=3200_

"I've been hoping I could clobber you again", Sabator growled.

"Not this time!", Percival retorted.

And then, they connected. The two fighters erupted in melee combat, trying to come out on top. However, as many times Percival swung his sword, Sabator just endured them and bashed Percival back.

"Coredem, let's give Ace and Percival a hand", Mira said, her Baku Pod revealing one ability. "**Ability Activate! Phantom Blow!**"

Coredem raised his right hand, closing it into a fist. Then, Coredem began channeling energy into his closed fist, closing it in an orange aura as a result.

_(Typhoon Ingram: 700, Blast Elico: 700, Knight Percival: 900, Coredem: 800+400=1200)=3500_

_(Strikeflier: 900, Lythirus: 900, Sabator: 1400)=3200_

"Hey, Sabator! Over here!", Coredem shouted, punching the air _hard_. The energy amassed shot forward, missing Percival by a hair striking Sabator with expert marksmanship.

The power of the attack disrupted Sabator's offensive, though he only looked annoyed at the end. It was only a matter of seconds before he recovered and attacked Percival with renewed ferocity.

Which was all the time Ace needed. "Go, Percival!", he shouted, with his Baku Pod displaying another ability. "**Fusion Ability Activate! Vermillion!**"

Percival stopped swinging his blade for only a moment, if only to channel more power into it. The blade lost its fancy decor and began glowing purple with energy.

_(Typhoon Ingram: 700, Blast Elico: 700, Knight Percival: 900, Coredem: 1200)=3500_

_(Strikeflier: 900, Lythirus: 900, Sabator: 1400-200=1200)=3000_

Percival began slashing with his blade again, now unfazed by Sabator's sheer might. This slash got through Sabator's defensive efforts, forcing the minotaur to retreat a couple steps.

"You're gonna hurt _badly_ for that", Sabator growled.

"Stay your beast, Nurzak. It's my turn", Airzel commanded. His Baku Pod displayed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Burst Mistral!**"

Strikeflier suddenly ascended high into the air, his form casting a long shadow over the Brawlers' Bakugan. Once he was high enough, Strikeflier began to spin, his rate accelerating with every passing moment. As Strikeflier kept spinning, a snowstorm shot out, going in every direction. The blizzard ended up reaching each of Strikeflier's opposition, pummeling them harshly.

_(Typhoon Ingram: 700, Blast Elico: 700, Knight Percival: 900, Coredem: 1200)=3500_

_(Strikeflier: 900+500=1400, Lythirus: 900, Sabator: 1200)=3500_

"Time for _me_ to steal Mr. Hot Air's thunder", Stoica muttered, his Baku Pod showing an ability "**Ability Activate! Megalo Theria!**"

Before beginning his attack, Lythirus began cackling maniacally. He opened up his claws, allowing them to charge up an attack. When it was fully charged, Lythirus shot a large stream of bubbles ahead, which were imbued with blue energy.

As they proceeded, though, the bubbles froze from the freezing effect of Strikeflier's attack. The frozen bubbles maintained their velocity, however, which would make even more painful upon impact.

_(Typhoon Ingram: 700, Blast Elico: 700, Knight Percival: 900, Coredem: 1200)=3500_

_(Strikeflier: 1400, Lythirus: 900+500=1400, Sabator: 1200)=4000_

The bubbles began striking the four targeted Bakugan, making them wince from both the frozen shells and the energy within. Percival was forced back to his team in a vain attempt to find cover.

"We can't stand this for long", Shun said warily. His Baku Pod revealed another ability. "Ingram, it's time to step in! **Ability Activate! Storm Power - Extreme Cyclone!**"

Under the brunt of the Twelve Orders' attack, Ingram began channeling energy out of his body. Winds of a different kind began swirling around Ingram, forming a large twister of his own Ventus power.

_(Typhoon Ingram: 700+400=1100, Blast Elico: 700, Knight Percival: 900, Coredem: 1200)=3900_

_(Strikeflier: 1400, Lythirus: 1000-400=1000, Sabator: 1200)=3600_

The tornado around Ingram only picked up in intensity, now raging harder than Strikeflier's blizzard. As it raged, the blizzard and bubbles were redirected, following the course of the swirling winds. As the tornado finally dissipated after several more seconds, it took both attacks with it.

"Shun's drawn their fire to give us a chance to counterattack", Mira realized.

"I don't believe it", Ace said.

"It's my turn, now!", Marucho shouted, his Baku Pod revealing one ability. "Elico, let's go! **Ability Activate! Hydro Typhoon!**"

Elico reached back with his arms, simultaneously gathering energy and moisture onto them. When he was ready, Elico thrusted forward, his arms spouting twin torrents of high pressure water. The trajectory of the torrents would allow Elico to hit Strikeflier with the pressure of a military grade explosive.

"Take that, you Gundalian freak!", Elico roared.

_(Typhoon Ingram: 1100, Blast Elico: 700+300=1000, Knight Percival: 900, Coredem: 1200)=4200_

_(Strikeflier: 1400-300=1100, Lythirus: 1000, Sabator: 1200)=3300_

"It won't be that easy!", Airzel countered. His Baku Pod shined, revealing another ability. "**Ability Activate! Stun Out!**"

Strikeflier kept his wings spread out, using them to emit a sizable wave of hot air. The power of the heat wave intercepted the high pressure water torrents, somehow keeping it at bay.

_(Typhoon Ingram: 1100, Blast Elico: 1000-300=700, Knight Percival: 900, Coredem: 1200)=3900_

_(Strikeflier: 1100+300=1400, Lythirus: 1000, Sabator: 1200)=3600_

No matter how much Elico put into his attack, Strikeflier seemed to be capable of easily countering it, evaluating his water before it became a real threat.

"You'll have to do more than that if you even eat to leave a scratch!", Stoica jeered.

"But we won't let you", Airzel said darkly, thrusting out his hand. "**Gate Card Open! Enemy Down!**"

Responding to Airzel's order, the Gate Card opened, its effects beginning. Energy was drawn from the Brawlers' Bakugan, leaving them with nowhere near as much energy as before. The four affected Bakugan stumbled from their sudden loss

_(Typhoon Ingram: 1100-300=800, Blast Elico: 700-300=400, Knight Percival: 900-300=600, Coredem: 1200-300=900)=2700_

_(Strikeflier: 1400, Lythirus: 1000, Sabator: 1200)=3600_

"They lowered all our power levels at once!", Marucho realized with a shock.

"In that case…", Mira started, with another ability already prepped. "**Ability Activate! Change Exia!**"

Coredem briefly glowed a faint orange aura, which seeped into the Gate Card. Suddenly, the Card reversed its polarity, returning the taken energy, and giving more.

_(Typhoon Ingram: 800+300+300=1400, Blast Elico: 400+300+300=1000, Knight Percival: 600+300+300=1200, Coredem: 900+300+300=1500)=5100_

_(Strikeflier: 1400, Lythirus: 1000, Sabator: 1200)=3600_

"I just reversed your Gate Card's effect, Airzel", Mira said. "Now, it's returning our energy at the double!"

"A tactical move, I admit", Nurzak said, impressed at his adversaries' continued persistence and ingenuity.

Shun turned to the other three Brawlers. "Let's finish them!", he called.

"Percival, come on!", Ace yelled loudly. His Baku Pod flashed purple, displaying another ability. "**Ability Activate! Geor Gunner!**"

Percival's mouth opened up, a bright purple energy forming within the maw. Simultaneously, two dragon heads, each one on a shoulder, shifted to face ahead of Percival, and began copying the main head's action. In complete unison, the three heads shot their blasts, which quickly merged into one larger blast of energy.

"You too, Elico!", Marucho called, his Baku Pod revealing another ability. "**Fusion Ability Activate! Torrential Booster!**"

Like before, Elico reached back with his arms, simultaneously gathering energy and moisture onto them. Except this time, both were gathered to a much larger extreme. When he was ready, Elico thrusted forward, his arms spouting twin torrents of even higher pressure water.

Shun, to conclude, had his Baku Pod display one more ability. "**Ability Activate!**", he directed. "**Storm Power - Aero Impact!**"

Ingram first ascended high in the air, showing himself to continue with his ability. His wings started glowing a sharp green, sharpening to wicked blades during the process. Ingram began his descent, soaring down toward the Gundalian Bakugan.

The three attacks went side by side, each one alone capable of doing major damage. Together, they would be devastating.

_(Typhoon Ingram: 1400+400=1800, Blast Elico: 1000+300=1300, Knight Percival: 1200+500=1700, Coredem: 1500)=6300_

_(Strikeflier: 1400-300-400=700, Lythirus: 1000-300-400=300, Sabator: 1200-300-400=500)=1500_

"I've had enough of this!", yelled an outraged Stoica, who pressed several buttons on his Baku Pod. Blue particles appeared, forming a handheld device for Stoica to take hold of.

"_Ready: Razoid._"

"Battle Gear… Boost!", Stoica exclaimed, throwing the device to Lythirus. When it connected, a bright blue light flooded the area.

Lythirus's appearance changed significantly. His regular claws had been pulled back, making room for a pair of metal claws. He stood more upright, pointing the fingers of his new claws at the opponents.

_(Typhoon Ingram: 1800, Blast Elico: 1300, Knight Percival: 1700, Coredem: 1500)=6300_

_(Strikeflier: 700, Lythirus: 400, Sabator: 500)=1600_

With no time to spend or waste, Stoica had his Baku Pod flash another ability card. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate!**", he roared. "**Razoid Charger!**"

The claws on the Battle Gear began glowing a harsh blue, energy emanating from them intensely. When fully charged up, only moments before the Twelve Orders' Bakugan would've been annihilated, the Razoid unleashed a powerful blast of blue lightning.

When the lightning met the three attack, they clashed briefly before Razoid's attack proved stronger. Elico's water torrents and Percival's energy blast were destroyed, and the lightning surged through Ingram.

The lightning went onward, scoring impressive range as Coredem, Percival and Elico were blasted just as effectively as Ingram was.

"How-! How did one attack do all that?!", Ace stuttered.

"Look!", Mira exclaimed, gesturing to the power levels.

_(Typhoon Ingram: 1800-1100-400=300, Blast Elico: 1300-600-400=300, Knight Percival: 1700-1100-400=200, Coredem: 1500-700-400=400)=1200_

_(Strikeflier: 700, Lythirus: 400+400=800, Sabator: 500)=2000_

There was nothing the Brawlers could do alligator to help their partner Bakugan. At once, they all reverted to ball form, returning to their battlers, this time in defeat. The Twelve Orders' Bakugan did the same, but in success.

_Shun: 60%_

_Marucho: 60%_

_Ace: 60%_

_Mira: 60%_

"They took us all at once!", Marucho said in exclamation.

"I thought we had the advantage…", Shun said. "We obviously underestimated them."

"Of course you did", Airzel chimed. "I do admit that you got the best of us previously…" he regarded Shun and Ace especially. "But things have changed."

Stoica had a similar glare, but was looking at Marucho. "Whatever pathetic growth you've had, we're stronger", Stoica said.

Nurzak, finally, was regarding Shun and mira though not as hostile as his counterparts. "This time, you are outmatched. We shall not allow you to take victory."

"We were hoping to win because our Emperor commanded it", Airzel clarified. "But, since it's _you_, I think the three of us are going to enjoy this."

The four Brawlers glanced at each other, wordlessly assessing the situation. When done, they flared back at Airzel, Stoica and Nurzak. "We beat you before", Ace proclaimed. "We're not out of this yet!"

"And this time, it's our turn to start!", Mira called, throwing down a Gate Card. "Gate Card, set!"

"Bakugan, brawl!", the seven battlers showed, each one throwing their Bakugan onto the prepared Gate Card. "Bakugan, stand!"

With all the effects of the previous round negated, the seven Bakugan all rose at once, gloating down their opponent with renewed gusto. No one would give anything less than their full effort.

_(Typhoon Ingram: 700, Blast Elico: 700, Knight Percival: 600, Coredem: 800)=2800_

_(Strikeflier: 900, Lythirus: 900, Sabator: 900)=2700_

"You put up an impressive gloat, but can you back it up?", Airzel questioned. "Nurzak, with me! Let's take them all out!"

"As you wish", Nurzak replied. Both of them pulled out one ability each.

"**Ability Activate!**", both yelled.

"**Down Clash!**", Airzel shouted.

"**Destroy Horn!**", Nurzak exclaimed.

Both of Strikeflier's and Sabator's horns began crackling with electricity, each one charging an attack. For Sabator, it was orange electricity, and for Strikeflier, the lightning was green. The electricity, as it was charging, sparked in many directions, threatening to get out of control.

"I told you you'd hurt badly!", Sabator roared as his attack charged.

"This time, no survivors!", Strikeflier yelled.

After a few more moments, Airzel gestured at the opposition. "Now, Strikeflier! Wipe them off the map!"

"Go now, Sabator!", Nurzak urged, keeping in tandem with Airzel.

In unison, the two blasted their lightning to attack the opposing side. The two lightning blasted merged into a combination attack, much more lethal than before.

_(Typhoon Ingram: 700-300-400=0, Blast Elico: 700-300-400=0, Knight Percival: 600-300-300=0, Coredem: 800-300-400=100)=100_

_(Strikeflier: 900+300=1200, Lythirus: 900, Sabator: 900)=3000_

"That attack will devastate us!", Mira exclaimed.

"Which is exactly why we can't let them hit us with that!", Ace said, his own Baku Pod revealing another ability. "**Ability Activate! Blackout!**"

Percival suddenly glowed a faint purple outline, preparing his own ability for a second. When ready, he exhumed a thick purple fog, swallowing his side of the field in it.

"Smoke and mirrors", Nurzak chided. "Insufficient, my friend."

"We'll see about that, old man", Ace replied.

As the dual lightning attack hit the fog, it became swallowed by it. Despite the power of the attack, though, the lightning afterwards gave no signs of finding its targets, or _any_ target. It simply vanished from the Twelve Order' perspective.

_(Typhoon Ingram: 0+300+400=700, Blast Elico: 0+300+400=700, Knight Percival: 0+300+300=600, Coredem: 100+300+400800)=2800_

_(Strikeflier: 1200-300=900, Lythirus: 900, Sabator: 900)=2700_

"I just nullified both those attacks at once!", Ace explained triumphantly. "You're gonna have to put in a bit more effort than that!"

"Nice job, Ace", Mira complimented.

"Not good enough", Airzel growled. "Attack now! Don't give them a minute to breath!" His Baku Pod glinted green, signaling another ability. "**Ability Activate! Burst Mistral!**"

Strikeflier suddenly ascended high into the air, his form casting a long shadow over the Brawlers' Bakugan. Once he was high enough, Strikeflier began to spin, his rate accelerating with every passing moment. As Strikeflier kept spinning, a snowstorm shot out, going in every direction. The blizzard ended up reaching each of Strikeflier's opposition, pummeling them harshly.

_(Typhoon Ingram: 700, Blast Elico: 700, Knight Percival: 600, Coredem: 800)=2800_

_(Strikeflier: 900+500=1400, Lythirus: 900, Sabator: 900)=3200_

Stoica went next, his Baku Pod quickly showing another ability. "Attack relentlessly? I can _definitely_ do that", he said jovially. "**Ability Activate! Merfolk!**"

Lythirus's mandibles started glowing blue, with every crackling as it charged. When he was ready, Lythirus leaned forward and blasted the blue lightning ahead at the opposing Bakugan.

"Get ready for torment! Hahahahaha!", Lythirus cackled.

The lightning surged on, striking Coredem head on. The Neathian Bakugan was stunned heavily by the attack. As it continued, Coredem began groaning in pain.

_(Typhoon Ingram: 700, Blast Elico: 700, Knight Percival: 600, Coredem: 800-400=400)=2400_

_(Strikeflier: 1400, Lythirus: 900, Sabator: 900)=3200_

Finally, Nurzak went. "Gundalia shall not be trifled with by mere teenagers. You are out of your league", he proclaimed. "**Ability Activate! Range Sonic!**"

Sabator opened up his mouth, channeling energy within. His maw began to light up orange as Sabator's attack charged. A second later, Sabator unleashed a stream of his own Subterra energy.

_(Typhoon Ingram: 700-300=400, Blast Elico: 700-300=400, Knight Percival: 600-300=300, Coredem: 400-300=100)=1200_

_(Strikeflier: 1400, Lythirus: 900, Sabator: 900+300=1200)=3500_

All of a sudden, the four Brawlers found themselves and their Bakugan under the plethora of three powerful attacks. The freezing winds were knocking them all down, the lightning was keeping down the more endurant Coredem, and the energy blast was coming to finish them off. There was nowhere to run or hide. It was truly a perfect storm of destruction.

"Give up, now!", Airzel demanded. "You can, at best, only delay our victory, so just stop trying!"

"Not on your life!", Shun retorted, his Baku Pod revealing another ability. "We won't give up until you're down! **Ability Activate! Armored Melee Protector!**"

Ingram jumped ahead of his three allies, directly in the path of Sabator's energy blast. He began spreading his arms out to defend against the attack. Right before it connected, his wings wrapped around him, ending him protectively.

_(Typhoon Ingram: 400+300+400=1100, Blast Elico: 400+300=700, Knight Percival: 300+300=600, Coredem: 100+300=400)=2800_

_(Strikeflier: 1400, Lythirus: 900, Sabator: 1200-300=900)=3200_

"Coredem, hang on!", Mira encouraged. Her own Baku Pod flashed orange, displaying another ability. "**Ability Activate! Crush Arrow!**"

Coredem, still under fire from the lightning blast, somehow righted himself. He turned slightly top face Lythirus, gathering energy into his chest. The circular plate on his chest glowed a bright orange. Eventually, coredem released his blast, sending it at Lythirus.

_(Typhoon Ingram: 1100, Blast Elico: 700, Knight Percival: 600, Coredem: 400+400=800)=3200_

_(Strikeflier: 1400, Lythirus: 900-400=500, Sabator: 900)=2800_

The blue lightning suddenly seemed weak compared to Coredem's counterattack. The orange blast crashed against Lythirus, doing major damage on him.

"Let's end this, Elico!", Marucho called. His Baku Pod shined another ability. "**Ability Activate! Ocean Impulse!**"

The three jewels on Elico's chest began glowing blue, quickly gathering energy as Elico charged an attack. With a warrior's yell, Elico shot a blast of high pressure water from those jewels. The attack seemed endless, and it's trajectory slowed it to reach Strikeflier, high in the air.

_(Typhoon Ingram: 1100, Blast Elico: 700+500=1200, Knight Percival: 600, Coredem: 800)=3700_

_(Strikeflier: 1400, Lythirus: 500, Sabator: 900)=2800_

The power of the water torrents overcame the blizzard Strikeflier continued to emit. As it hit, the force made Strikeflier cease his attack, finally granting the Brawlers some relief.

"Percival, let's take them!", Ace called out, two more abilities being generated. "**Double Ability Activate! Dain Sleif, plus Fusion Ability Vermillion!**"

A small whirlwind of dark power stirred directly above Percival for several seconds. In a single instant, the whirlwind dissipated, dropping a wicked sharp sword into Percival's waiting grip. The blade was sharp both ways, the flat purple with a jagged yellow line, almost resembling a lightning bolt, as decoration.

Then, Percival gripped the sword tighter and started to channel more power into it. The blade lost its fancy decor and began glowing purple with energy. Then, Percival charged.

_(Typhoon Ingram: 1100, Blast Elico: 1200, Knight Percival: 600+300=900, Coredem: 800)=4000_

_(Strikeflier: 1400, Lythirus: 500, Sabator: 900-200=700)=2600_

"Enough fooling around", Airzel growled. He pressed several buttons on his Baku Pod, causing several green particles to assemble a small device.

"_Ready: Battle Turbine._"

"Battle Gear… Boost!", Airzel roared, throwing his Gear at Strikeflier. As it connected, a bright green flash resulted.

When the light subsided, Strikeflier's appearance had changed noticeably. Two turbines appeared, one on each wing, and each one had innumerable holes in them. Two large cannons rested on the side of his waist. Strikeflier was ready for action.

_(Typhoon Ingram: 1100, Blast Elico: 1200, Knight Percival: 900, Coredem: 800)=4000_

_(Strikeflier: 1500, Lythirus: 500, Sabator: 700)=2700_

"Percival, hold on!", Ace warned. "That Battle Gear looks dangerous!"

"Fine", Percival grunted, stopping his charge and standing his ground.

"You're mine!", Airzel declared. His Baku Pod showed another ability. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate! Battle Turbine Rain!**"

Each one of the holes in the Battle Gear began glowing green, rapidly charging up an attack. After a second, they began to systematically fire green lasers down onto the opposing Bakugan, barraging them with energy blasts.

_(Typhoon Ingram: 1100-500=600, Blast Elico: 1200-500=700, Knight Percival: 900-500=400, Coredem: 800-500=300)=2000_

_(Strikeflier: 1500+500=2000, Lythirus: 500, Sabator: 700)=3200_

As the energy blasts were decimating the Brawlers' Bakugan, Mira reached out with her hand. "**Gate Card Open!**", she shouted. "**Gaia Enforcement!**"

Responding to her call, the Gate Card suddenly glowed a bright white. Strikeflier suddenly stopped his attack and quickly fell, as if gravity increased twenty fold. Lythirus, Sabator and Strikeflier all collapsed.

"This one immobilizes the opponent's Bakugan and blocks their abilities", Mira explained. She began to press several buttons on her Baku Pod. Several orange particles appeared, assembling another device.

"_Ready: Rock Hammer._"

Before Mira could throw her Battle Gear, the ground shook beneath her. She looked at the source, which turned out to be Sabator.

"I won't… be tied down… by you!", he uproared, defying the Gate Card by what seemed to be pure strength and adrenaline. He began to pound the Card with his fist, seemingly doing nothing, but none of the Brawlers trusted that.

"Battle Gear… Boost!", Mira yelped, finally throwing her Battle Gear to Coredem. When it connected, a bright orange light resulted.

When the glow dissipated, Coredem's appearance shifted heavily. Coredem developed a metallic machine on his back, with a spiked wrecking ball on one side, a bladed jackhammer on the other, and two cannons in the center, extending above Coredem's head.

_(Typhoon Ingram: 600, Blast Elico: 700, Knight Percival: 400, Coredem: 400)=2100_

_(Strikeflier: 2000, Lythirus: 500, Sabator: 700)=3200_

"This Gate Card also powers up this Battle Gear, so you're finished now!", Mira exclaimed.

"Don't… count… on it!", Sabator growled, his repeated impacting the Card somehow causing it to crack. A few more seconds, and it would be useless.

"I'll make it happen!", Mira shouted, her Baku Pod revealing another ability. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate! Rock Hammer Battle Element!**"

The equipment detached its weaponry into Coredem's hands, a spiked wrecking ball and a bladed jackhammer. Coredem threw those weapons at Lythirus, Strikeflier and Sabator, and they flew ahead at a very high velocity.

_(Typhoon Ingram: 600, Blast Elico: 700, Knight Percival: 400, Coredem: 400+500=900)=2600_

_(Strikeflier: 2000-500=1500, Lythirus: 500-500=0, Sabator: 700-500=200)=1700_

The high powered weapons crashed into the Gundalian Bakugan, knocking them back s far distance. In unison, the three struck Bakugan reverted, going to ball form. The Brawlers' Bakugan followed suit, this time having won the round.

_Airzel: 40%_

_Nurzak: 40%_

_Stoica: 40%_

Stoica growled literally at the latest results. "They _dare_…" he was almost literally frothing at the mouth with rage.

"Of course there'd be a complication. The Brawlers _are_ formidable, and they _do_ outnumber us", Airzel reasoned. "Nurzak, it's your Gate Card. Let's show them a real team; _real_ power."

"I have just the card", Nurzak promised, throwing a Gate Card down. "Gate Card, set!"

In almost complete unison with each other, Airzel, Stoica and Nurzak all threw in their Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl!", they yelled. "Bakugan, stand!"

In unison with each other, Strikeflier, Lythirus and Sabator all rose onto the battlefield, each one ready to battle for a final round.

"Looks like they're all ready", Ace said.

"This is it, this round", Shun cautioned his team. "We won, we force them back. If they win, _we'll_ have to pull back. It's all or nothing."

"Then we go for broke", Marucho said confidently. "Give one hundred and ten percent!"

"Let's do this!", Mira agreed.

"Bakugan, brawl!", the four Brawlers shouted, throwing in their Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand!"

Like the other side, the Brawlers' four Bakugan each rose within a second. All for stood fast, awaiting their battlers opening moves to initiate the combat.

_(Typhoon Ingram: 700, Blast Elico: 700, Knight Percival: 600, Coredem: 800)=2800_

_(Strikeflier: 900, Lythirus: 900, Sabator: 900)=2700_

Shun was the first to go this round, his Baku Pod revealing two abilities at once. "Alright Ingram, let's take the fight to them!", he encouraged. "**Double Ability Activate! Storm Split, plus Storm Echo!**"

Ingram's body began to glow lightly, a faint green aura outlining his form. His body began to shimmer, like an illusion, before he began to copy himself. Multiple Ingram's began flying in the air, continuing to duplicate themselves until dozens of duplicates were swarming around.

Once the first part was completed, every one of the Ingram duplicates began to glide to the ground. Instead of landing or crashing upon impact, though, they sunk into the earth, seemingly collapsing into each of their own shadows. Then, those shadows blinked out of view, leaving no trace.

_(Typhoon Ingram: 700+400=1100, Blast Elico: 700, Knight Percival: 600, Coredem: 800)=3200_

_(Strikeflier: 900-200-400=300, Lythirus: 900-200-400=300, Sabator: 900-200-400=300)=900_

"Hey! Where'd they go?", Stoica demanded.

"They've concealed themselves", Nurzak thought aloud. "Their next move will probably be an ambush, leaving us confused by the sheer numbers of those duplicates while the real one takes out our Bakugan."

"Then how do we beat that?", Airzel asked.

"The duplicates aren't very stable. One good hit, and they'll dissolve", Nurzak said. "The trick is taking them out before we're overwhelmed."

As he finished that, the shadows under the Twelve Orders' Bakugan seemed to expand, as if inflated like a balloon. Then, every single duplicate word from below, swarming the Gundalian Bakugan.

Airzel quickly made his move, Baku Pod revealing another ability. "Take them, Strikeflier!", he yelled. "**Ability Activate! Mirage Typhoon!**"

Strikeflier flexed his legs, revealing gray bird-heads on his kneecaps. Those bird-heads opened their mouths wide, creating a pulse of green energy that blasted toward the swarm of Ingram duplicates, but the pulse wave also expanded the strike the other Brawlers' Bakugan.

_(Typhoon Ingram: 1100-400=700, Blast Elico: 700-400=300, Knight Percival: 600-400=200, Coredem: 800-400=400)=1600_

_(Strikeflier: 300+400=700, Lythirus: 300, Sabator: 300)=1300_

The pulse wave shredded through the duplicates like a fire in paper, but as they all dissolved, the real Ingram endured the attack considerably well, protected by his higher power level.

"It won't be that easy", Ingram promised.

"Percival, time to back Ingram up", Ace called. His Baku Pod flashed another ability. "Let's get Sabator out of this fight! **Ability Activate! Geor Gunner!**"

Percival's mouth opened up, a bright purple energy forming within the maw. Simultaneously, two dragon heads, each one on a shoulder, shifted to face ahead of Percival, and began copying the main head's action. In complete unison, the three heads shot their blasts, which quickly merged into one larger blast of energy, heading right for Sabator

_(Typhoon Ingram: 700, Blast Elico: 300, Knight Percival: 200+500=700, Coredem: 400)=2100_

_(Strikeflier: 700, Lythirus: 300, Sabator: 300)=1300_

"It won't be so easy", Nurzak forewarned. His Baku Pod shined another ability. "**Ability Activate! Darkus Matter!**"

Sabator opened his mouth wide, preparing his move. He began top intake, creating an unnatural pull towards him that affected Percival more than anything else. The purple blast heading towards him was suddenly drained off energy, as it was being sucked into Sabator.

"No!", Ace yelled.

The gravitational pull began affecting Percival even more, drawing people energy from his body to feed Sabator. Percival became pale as he lost his power, mere moments from dropping.

_(Typhoon Ingram: 700, Blast Elico: 300, Knight Percival: 700-700=0, Coredem: 400)=1400_

_(Strikeflier: 700, Lythirus: 300, Sabator: 300+700=1000)=2000_

"Hang on, Ace! ", Mira called. Her own Baku Pod displayed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Armored Exia!**"

After the ability was announced, Coredem's eyes began glowing orange, and his body was quickly covered in an orange glow. The energy that sandor freshly absorbed vegan during course, returning not only to Percival, but somehow strengthening Coredem, as well.

_(Typhoon Ingram: 700, Blast Elico: 300, Knight Percival: 0+700=700, Coredem: 400+700=1100)=2800_

_(Strikeflier: 700, Lythirus: 300, Sabator: 1000-700=300)=1300_

"You nullified my ability and absorbed the power increase", Nurzak noted. "A commendable strategy. I applaud your efforts."

"You're not too bad yourself", Mira said.

"Thanks for the save, Mira", Ace thanked. "I was worried about that card."

"Elico, it's our turn!", Marucho called. His Baku Pod revealed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Ocean Impulse!**"

The three jewels on Elico's chest began glowing blue, quickly gathering energy as Elico charged an attack. With a warrior's yell, Elico shot a blast of high pressure water from those jewels. The high pressure water soared through the air, on a course to hit Lythirus.

"You won't lay a finger on Lythirus!", Stoica declared, his Baku Pod displaying another ability. "**Ability Activate! Megalo Theria!**"

Before beginning his attack, Lythirus began cackling maniacally. He opened up his claws, allowing them to charge up an attack. When it was fully charged, Lythirus shot a large stream of bubbles ahead, which were imbued with blue energy.

In the middle between the two opposing attackers, the water torrent and energy imbued bubbles collided, each one holding the other at bay. They ended up unable to overcome the other, each one ending in a stalemate.

_(Typhoon Ingram: 700, Blast Elico: 300+500=800, Knight Percival: 700, Coredem: 1100)=3300_

_(Strikeflier: 700, Lythirus: 300+500=800, Sabator: 300)=1800_

"Face it, runt! I'm the Aquos expert here!", Stoica shouted. "You'll never beat me in an Aquos battle!"

"I am so glad you said that", Marucho replied. "We're not limited to just Aquos!"

"Attribute change!", Elico announced, glowing multicolored light brightly enough to blind the opposition. After a bit, the light died down, making the effects visible.

Elico's body turned from blue to brown, beige and orange. Several drills appeared on his body, somewhat like Sabator, but elico kept his lean shape. "Subterra Blast Elico will ground your chances of victory!", he yelled.

"Attribute change. Yes, Kazarina mentioned this", Airzel remarked.

"Elico, let's give Coredem a boost", Marucho suggested, his Baku Pod revealing another ability. "**Ability Activate! Forcement Power!**"

All of a sudden, both Elico and Coredem felt a jump of power, both their bodies coated in bright orange auras. Elico was shifting this, but Coredem was startled.

"What the?", he asked.

"I'm doubling your energy", Elico explained. "Since we're both Subterra, this ability can affect your levels, too."

_(Typhoon Ingram: 700, Blast Elico: 800×2=1600, Knight Percival: 700, Coredem: 1100×2=2200)=5200_

_(Strikeflier: 700, Lythirus: 800, Sabator: 300)=1800_

"Percival, now!", Ace projected. "**Double Ability Activate! Dain Sleif, plus Fusion Ability Deathly Karbia!**"

A small whirlwind of dark power stirred directly above Percival for several seconds. In a single instant, the whirlwind dissipated, dropping a wicked sharp sword into Percival's waiting grip. The blade was sharp both ways, the flat purple with a jagged yellow line, almost resembling a lightning bolt, as decoration.

Then, Percival gripped the sword tighter and started to channel more power into it. The blade lost its fancy decor and began glowing purple with energy, even changing shape to a more jagged curve.

_(Typhoon Ingram: 700, Blast Elico: 2600, Knight Percival: 700+300+200=1200, Coredem: 2200)=5700_

_(Strikeflier: 700, Lythirus: 800, Sabator: 300-200=100)=1600_

"Well, it seems like you have the advantage", Nurzak said calmly, like there was nothing wrong at all.

"How are you so calm about this?", Ace demanded. "We're leading by over 4000 points, in case you missed it!"

"I am aware", Nurzak assured his adversary. "Yet I still have one last trick… **Gate Card Open! Silent Stalker!**"

Reacting to his command, the Gate Card opened, the white glow penetrating the entire area. At first, nothing seemed to happen.

"You think that'll stop us? Go, Percival!", Ace yelled.

Percival tried to charge with his sword, too find that he was completely stuck, unable to move at all. "W… what?", he groaned.

"Stop you is exactly what this Gate Card shall accomplish", Nurzak said. "Silent Stalker immobilizes my opponents and blocks their abilities, much like the previous Gate Card."

"So, I gave you this idea?", Mira said.

"Not exactly", Nurzak replied. "However, like your previous Card for Coredem, this one connects to Sabator's Battle Gear, but to an even stronger scale." He began to press several buttons on his Baku Pod. Orange particles assembled a small device.

"_Ready: Chompixx._"

"Battle Gear… Boost!", Nurzak yelled, throwing the Battle Gear at Sabator. When it connected, the field was engulfed in orange light.

When the light subsided, Sabator had two metal sickles arching on the sides of his head, pointing downwards threateningly. His back had a metal axe on it, capable of sinking into the ground. As soon as the Battle Gear materialized on Sabator, it began glowing an intense orange, the Gate Card having an obvious effect on it.

_(Typhoon Ingram: 700, Blast Elico: 1600, Knight Percival: 1200, Coredem: 2200)=5700_

_(Strikeflier: 700, Lythirus: 800, Sabator: 200)=1700_

"You've felt the power of Battle Gear. You know the strength of a level two Battle Gear ability. But this…", Nurzak said, his Baku Pod revealing his last ability. "This is even greater! **Battle Gear… LEVEL THREE… Ability Activate! Chompixx Hot Fury!**"

"Did he just say 'level three'?!", Marucho questioned, greatly alarmed.

The Battle Gear on Sabator began to light up even more, seemingly drawing every from the ground itself. The glow spread down to Sabator himself, he roasted with newfound energy. The pressure alone was powerful enough to crack the ground beneath him.

"Where is he getting all this power?!", Mira wondered.

"Chompixx Hot Fury", Nurzak said, as if explaining a rudimentary problem to a child. "It bypasses all of the Battle Gear's safety protocols, pushing Sabator to a level that even Dharak cannot match!"

_(Typhoon Ingram: 700-900=0, Blast Elico: 1600-900=700, Knight Percival: 1200-900=300, Coredem: 2200-900=1300)=2300_

_(Strikeflier: 700, Lythirus: 800, Sabator: 200+900=1100)=2600_

"No! You can't!", Shun called out.

"But we have", Airzel replied, his own Baku Pod having flashed an ability. "It's over. **Ability Activate! Down Clash!**"

Strikeflier's head horns began glowing green as he channeled energy into them. As the ability charged, bolts of green lightning sparked around the area, scorching the earth.

_(Typhoon Ingram: 0-0=0, Blast Elico: 700-300=400, Knight Percival: 300-300=0, Coredem: 1300-300=1000)=1400_

_(Strikeflier: 700+300=1000, Lythirus: 800, Sabator: 1100)=2900_

As Strikeflier was charging up his attack, Sabator proceeded with his own. A massive amount of orange energy channeled into the surface between the two sickles of the Battle Gear, forming an unbelievably compressed orb of energy. When released, it would be devastating, yet the Gate Card was blocking any chance of surviving it.

In unison, Strikeflier and Sabator unleashed their attacks onto the Brawlers, with Sabator's attack being far more lethal. The attacks crashed into the Brawlers' Bakugan, wiping them out within the first second. Each Bakugan returned to their battlers after that, but the victors were obvious.

_Shun: 0%_

_Ace: 0%_

_Mira: 0%_

_Marucho: 0%_

"No!", Marucho yelled, quickly retrieving his Bakugan. Flashbacks of previous losses were on his mind after that devastating hit. "Elico, speak to me! Speak to me!"

"F… fine…", Elico weakly groaned.

As the Brawlers were recuperating, Shun looked around. The battle between the Castle Knights and the Gundalian army was just as decisive as their battle, and in the same favor. Gundalian Bakugan were all around, except for one direction… behind.

"Everyone…", Shun began to comprise his order, already hating it. "Pull back! Retreat to the Second Shield!"

Within moments, the Castle Knights and Brawlers complied, running away from the disastrous loss.

"Look at those cowards run", Stoica jeered. "So much for the invincible Battle Brawlers, right?"

"Yes… today, we turn the tide back in our favor", Airzel agreed, a triumphant grin on his face. "All forces, advance! Follow them to the Shield!"

A cheer went up the Gundalian soldiers, as they began their chase. They would allow the Castle Knights to run behind the Shield; soon enough, Barodius would knock it down. This battle went to Gundalia.

XXX

Barodius was in his own throne room, with none of the Twelve Orders attending him. They were all on assignment. Instead, Barodius was awaiting someone else…

Even as the Emperor thought that, the specified individual entered the room, walking up to and kneeling at the foot of Barodius's throne. This Gundalian had spiky silver hair, clothed in dark purple armor, and a malicious smirk on his face.

"You summoned me, Emperor Barodius?", Anubis asked.

"It seems that I gave you too little credit", Barodius admitted. "You warned that, if left alive, Linehalt could pose a serious threat to Gundalia."

"As he is right now", Anubis agreed. "The Dark Bakugan are too dangerous. They should've been eradicated."

"An argument I now see the merits of", Barodius confirmed. "Until this time, I had placed Ren and Linehalt under my own protection. Now, I give you permission to live up to your title. Hunt the Dark Bakugan."

"It will be my pleasure", Anubis said. "He may have unlocked his power, but that won't stop me. I'll destroy that menace if it's the last thing I do." With those words, he exited the room to begin his hunt.

Dharak, who was of course present for that, felt a feeling of wrongness in his stomach. He had lived for centuries as a living symbol of Gundalian might, and had grown stronger with each new emperor.

The truth was, Dharak was unlike any other Gundalian Bakugan. He had lived for almost a millennium, his age only enhancing his strength. He had chosen and fought alongside each Emperor of Gundalia. He was there at the Dark Wars, leading the battle against the Dark Bakugan. He was there in the aftermath, watching every step of the way as Gundalians adapted and thrived to their new conditions.

Barodius was different. Instead of waiting for his time, he seized Dharak and forcibly took control. At first, Dharak liked the boldness of his new partner, but as time progressed…

During the Dark Wars, Dharak several times defeated _two_ Dark Bakugan at once. Yesterday, he lost to one. Of course, the damage Hydranoid did accomplished much of that task alone, but still…

With this loss, Barodius blamed everyone but himself, hoping as far as to have Kazarina construct another device to enhance his power. Dharak was starting to wonder whether Barodius was _really_ a worthy partner…

"Kazarina", Barodius's voice snapped Dharak out of his thoughts. "How goes the new weapon?"

"On schedule, sire", Kazarina replied on a holographic screen. "It will be ready by tomorrow."

"Good. Continue your work."

With those words, Kazarina cut the connection.

"Soon, Dharak", Barodius said. "Soon, you will be given a chance to make up for your shortcomings."

Dharak internally fined at that. _He_ was the one with shortcomings?! He had battled alongside countless emperors. His powers were as strong as they'd ever been. By his count, _Barodius_ was the one with shortcomings!

He didn't say any of that, though. Instead, he stayed silent. He would continue to fight with Barodius, even humor his ideas about a new battle weapon. If nothing else, Barodius was being proactive about expanding Gundalian power. That was his saving grace in Dharak's eyes. But if his ridicule continued… something would change.

XXX

**And that's it! I hope you enjoyed! If you did, be sure to follow or favorite the story. If you want to say anything, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Before I go, responses:**

**Alice Gehabich: the way I see parenthesis is that it's a decision made to combine the power levels before the round stays, just not seen or mentioned. If you do combine, if course the power level is much higher, and the points of a loss would be evenly distributed. It's kind of random. **

**Until next time, goodbye! **


	23. Chapter 23

**As the plot thickens, and the danger literally closes in on Neathia, the author has taken another long time to produce the next chapter. Sorry about that. But, I'm here now! I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters. **

XXX

Chapter 23: Hunter and Hunted

It was far away from Gundalia's cities, at the bottom of a deep chasm. The walls of the canyon were half a mile high, and the space between them was relatively narrow.

This was the battlefield of a small skirmish, as four of Gundalia's soldiers were engaged in the fight. Between the four of them, they had a Darkus Ramdol, a Pyrus Snapzoid, a Ventus Buz Hornix, and a Haos Glotronoid.

The opponents they were trying to take down were familiar to them, as they had once served with their battlers. One was a dragonic Bakugan whose body seemed to be made of see-through rubies; the other was a blue skinned Bakugan with three separate heads, each one glaring menacingly at his opponents. Pyrus Rubanoid and Aquos Phosphos, both of them directed by their battlers: Sid Arcale and Lena Isis.

"Let's go, Phosphos!", Lena called out, her Baku Pod revealing one ability. "**Ability Activate! Gorgon Viper!**"

"If three heads are better than one," Phosphos began, "what would seven be?" Four more heads stretched out of Phosphos from his shoulders and waist, joining the first three to indeed make seven. The three original heads opened their mouths, letting loose identical torrents of dark blue liquid toward the opposition.

The liquid struck the Glotronoid, taking him down, leaving the number of enemies at three.

Then, Phosphos's other four heads opened their mouths up, releasing beams of light blue power at the Buz Hornix.

"Buz Hornix, resist!", the Ventus soldier ordered. "**Ability Activate! Queen Riot!**"

Buz Hornix's large, circular abdominal area began glowing green as the attack was charged. Eventually, he began firing a barrage of glowing green needles to counteract the four beams.

It was not enough. The beams Phosphos unleashed overcame the needles, striking the airborne Buz Hornix. The Ventus Bakugan quickly froze over from the impact, crashing down to the ground and reverting. The number of hostiles was now two.

"Not too shabby, Lena", Sid congratulated his teammate. "But now, watch the big leaguer play. Rubanoid!" His own Baku Pod flashed an ability. "**Ability Activate! Corundum Tusk!**"

Rubanoid reached out with his right hand, the fingers glowing red as energy was pumped into them. The energy then shot out in small bursts, heading right for the Ramdol.

"It won't be that easy", Ramdol's battler said, his Baku Pod revealing an ability. "**Ability Activate! Extreme Illumination!**"

The eyes of the vehicle-like Bakugan began glowing, casting a blinding light onto the opposing side. Both Rubanoid and Phosphos were ground zero for the blinding effect, being momentarily stopped.

Yet, Rubanoid's attack persisted, cutting through the light to strike at the Ramdol, defeating it, as well. The Snapzoid was the last Bakugan of the four soldiers.

The Snapzoid's battler grit his teeth in frustration. He was outnumbered and outclassed, but he wouldn't voluntarily submit. He quickly had his Baku Pod display an ability. "**Ability Activate! Serpent Striker!**"

The serpentine Bakugan lifted his head up and roared, seemingly asserting his battle readiness. Yet, as the main head continued to roar, a smaller head detached from underneath and took aim at Rubanoid. The smaller head quickly charged up and released a beam of red energy.

"Like that'll take down Rubanoid!", Sid scoffed, his Baku Pod showing another ability. "Take them, Rubanoid! **Ability Activate! Red Deeper!**"

Rubanoid quickly exerted his energy outward, making two transparent diamond shaped plates ahead of him. As the Snapzoid's blast hit the first plate, it was held there. The plate held, proving an impressive defense.

Then, Rubanoid released his own beam of red energy, which input got as it passed through each plate. After it passed through the second plate, it only took moments to strike Snapzoid, taking him out. The skirmish had been wrapped up.

"No!", the Snapzoid's partner yelled.

"Get them!", the Buz Hornix's partner ordered, rushing to confront Sid and Lena. He grabbed a small hilt from his side, extending it into an energy spear as he charged thr two with deadly intent.

"I think not", Lena said casually, swiping her hand. "**Gate Card Open! Warp Gate!**"

A Gate Card quickly opened beneath Sid, Lena and their Bakugan, a white glow permeating the area. Before the soldiers could reach them, the glow suddenly receded, taking the rogues with them. They simply disappeared.

"Damnit!", the soldier that charged cursed. "We had them!"

"And we lost them", another soldier said. "We need to report this to General Gill."

"_Commander_ Gill", a third soldier corrected. "He was demoted, remember?"

"Oh, right."

XXX

Sid and Lena reappeared in a completely different area: a relatively flat area on one side, but a cavernous rock formation allowed them cover from patrols. The two waited until their Bakugan returned to ball form, then went into the cave.

_As they entered, neither of them noticed a figure behind them, having been on the trail for hours for a specific quarry. He had followed the negative energy that the standard soldiers wouldn't know to, and he was finally closing in. _

Unsuspecting of the threat, the two rogue agents kept up their pace, eventually entering a large cavern inside the cave system, large enough to house multiple Bakugan at once, and sturdy enough to carry their weight.

As they proceed, they met up with the rest of their team, with Ren holding court.

"How'd it go?", Ren asked. "Did you get hurt?"

"Nah, no way, dude", Sid replied. "We took down our patrol, no problem."

"It appears our training is yielding steady results", Lena said.

"That's great", Ren said kindly.

"I still don't understand why you're having us take on small groups of soldiers, Ren", Zenet spoke up. "Why aren't we going after the Twelve Orders already?"

"I concur", Jesse replied. "My talents are wasted on such mediocre audiences."

"Before, Linehalt couldn't take unleashing his full power for ten seconds", Ren replied, seemingly rambling on. "After some training, we unlocked it. Experience is the key to power." He looked at Zenet. "If we attacked the Twelve Orders so soon, we wouldn't be strong enough to win." He then looked at Jesse. "You could say that they are dress rehearsals, improving our talent and skill for the real show."

Jesse nodded in understanding. "Ah. That makes sense", he agreed.

"Only in your mind", Zenet said. "So we're battling these soldiers because it'll make us stronger?"

"That's it", Mason said, making his stance known. "When we take on our old bosses, I'd like to be as powerful as I can possibly be."

"Ok", Zenet said, backing down. "I can get behind that."

"We'll go look for another patrol", Mason said. "Sid, Jesse, want to back me up?"

"Sure, I could use another go", Sid responded.

"As do I", Jesse answered.

"Then that leaves Zenet and I", Lena replied.

"Go girl power!", Zenet exclaimed. "Hold down the fort while we're gone, kay, Ren?"

"You got it", Ren replied with a smile, seemingly at ease.

The two groups left the cavern through different caves, splitting up to find different patrols. After they were done, they would Warp Gate back to their hideout's general area. That left Ren alone in this area.

"Every day, we grow stronger", Ren said to his Bakugan, Linehalt. "Soon, we'll be strong enough to challenge the Twelve Orders. They're so focused on the Brawlers, we'll blindside them."

"Perhaps, we'd be better off working _with_ the Brawlers", Linehalt suggested. "Our team is a good group, but there's strength in superior numbers. A coordinated attack could cripple Gundalia's defenses." He was silent for a few moments. "Our enemy's enemy is a potential ally."

Ren was silent. "I want to believe it's possible", he finally said. "I want to think I can reconnect with them. But I can't. I've done too much to them. Alice and Shun didn't trust me _before_ I betrayed them; they'll never trust me _now_." He looked at Linehalt, his melancholy look turning more cheerful. "Besides, our team _is_ good enough."

"Yes, aren't you just quite the team player?", a different voice called from ahead of them, startling Ren and Linehalt.

Ren looked in the direction of the voice, seeing a figure cloaked in the shadow. "I know that voice…", he muttered to himself. "Who are you?! Show yourself!"

"Forgotten me already?", the voice taunted, coming into the cavern. This Gundalian had spiky silver hair, clothed in dark purple armor, and a malicious smirk on his face, all of which eerily familiar to Ren and Linehalt.

"Then I guess I'll have to leave a bigger mark!", Anubias roared.

"You…", Ren gaped. "You're that Dark Bakugan hunter! Anubias!"

"So you _do_ remember me. Good", Anubias smirked. "Then I suppose you also remember my warnings?"

_'That Dark Bakugan is immensely powerful. And he's barely scratched the surface! That's why he has to go down!_', Anubias's voice echoed through Ren's mind. '_If the problem isn't taken care of, here, it'll be too late to stop Linehalt once he does do something!_'

It had come to pass. Linehalt's power was unleashed, and now he and Ren were too powerful to contain. Now, here they were, once again confronted by Anubias.

"Don't get ahead of yourself", Ren told Anubias. "Last time, we creamed you, and we've grown much, _much_ stronger since then."

"You are not the only one who has improved since then", Anubias replied nonchalantly. "I can't wait to show you the new tricks _I've_ learned."

"Whatever they are, they won't compare to our new power", Ren boasted confidently. "You were right. Now that Linehalt's power is unlocked, we're a force of nature! You can't stop us!"

"For the sake of all Gundalia, I will. Even if it's the last thing I do!", Anubias growled, taking hold of and throwing down a Gate Card. "Gate Card, set!" He then took hold of a Bakugan and threw it. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Darkus Horridian!"

As the Gate Card spread throughout the chamber, Horridian rose inside it in all of his three headed glory. His three heads batted their fangs, glaring down at Ren.

"I remember that one, too", Ren said, remaining confident. He picked up and threw in Linehalt. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Let's go, Darkus Linehalt!"

As called upon, Linehalt rose on the ground, his form on full display.

_Linehalt: 900_

_Horridian: 800_

It was like that that they faced; the Grecian monster against the enhanced demon. The two had crossed paths before, yet both sides were aiming for total victory, and nothing would hold them back.

Yet the space they were in was small. They could stand at full height, but Linehalt didn't have enough space to utilize his aerial mobility. Also, the cavern was small for full size Bakugan, demanding close quarters combat. It would suffice to say that Linehalt was at a large disadvantage.

And that was something Anubias was more than willing to take advantage of. "Time for our retribution, Horridian!", he yelled, his Baku Pod revealing an ability. "**Ability Activate! Mangler Claw!**"

Horridian's body emitted a dark aura for a brief moment, as he channeled energy through his hands. Yellow stunts over his fist expanded into large claws, which Horridian brandished and used to charge Linehalt.

_Linehalt: 900-300=600_

_Horridian: 800+300=1100_

Horridian, due to their close proximity with each other, quickly reached Linehalt and began to slash with his claws. Linehalt backed up, dodging the first swipe, but hit the wall when he tried to evade the second strike.

"Move to the side, Linehalt!", Ren directed.

Linehalt did so, jumping to his left to evade Horridian's second swipe. Horridian simply followed.

Linehalt continued to bob and weave, dodging two more slashes until he was backed up against a corner.

"Nowhere left to run", Anubias said with glee. "Now, Horridian!"

Horridian used both hands, claws swiping for the finish, when Ren finally put in an ability. "**Ability Activate! Dark Saber!**"

Linehalt quickly channeled energy through his arms and hands, both palms forcing the energy outward in a controlled manner. The energy took shape of two identical poles of dark purple color, each one the length of Linehalt's arms.

_Linehalt: 600_

_Horridian: 1100-400=700_

Right as Horridian's claws would have finished Linehalt off, right off the bat, Linehalt moved his sabers to block the claws. Horridian pushed down with all his strength, and Linehalt of course resisted, doing everything he could to keep Horridian at bay, but Horridian had the advantage.

Ren quickly ran through his options. Fusion Ability Twist Bow, Razen Breaker, Gigarth Ray and Bolting Vibra were all long range attacks. They could easily get out of hand and destabilize the cavern, burying them all in rubble. Dark Javelin was too large a weapon to use in such close spaces. Of course, the forbidden power would destabilize the cavern. Even Darkness Blizzard could make the rock walls more brittle and fragile.

"Let's go, Horridian!", Anubias yelled, breaking Ren out of his thoughts. "**Ability Activate! Tribal Crusher!**"

Each of Horridian's heads opened up their mouths, a different kind of energy being channeled into each head. The energy released into an orb of light purple color, a stream of dark purple and a blast of electricity.

_Linehalt: 600-400=200_

_Horridian: 700+400=1100_

At such close range, it was impossible for Linehalt to dodge the blasts. They all hit him, the resulting explosion sending him crashing into the wall.

Linehalt's impact made cracks appear and spread up to the ceiling. Several rocks detached from the ceiling, crashing top the floor of the chamber.

Ren became alarmed at the new development. "Are you insane?!", he demanded of Anubias. "You'll bring down the whole cave system!"

"When I said that I'd stop you if it's the last thing I do, I meant it!", Anubias said. "This is bigger than you or me! Your Bakugan is a big threat to all of Gundalia, and I aim for his _extinction_!"

With his battlers' proclamation, Horridian backed up a couple of steps, three sets of eyes trained on Linehalt.

Ren's eyes widened at that outburst. "He's going to kill himself to kill us", he murmured. "I can't hold back, or we're finished."

"Finish it!", Anubias ordered.

Horridian speedily fired up another Tribal Crusher. Another people orb, steam of dark energy and lightning blast shor or, merging into one lethal attack.

"We're the ones finishing it", Ren retorted, having no choice but to use another ability. "**Ability Activate! Bolting Vibra!**"

Linehalt's horns quickly glowed dark purple with an influx of energy. That energy shot forward in the form of dark purple lightning, clashing with Horridian's attack head-on.

_Linehalt: 200+400=600_

_Horridian: 1100-400-400=300_

The collision remained in stalemate for a second, before Linehalt's lightning blast overcame the combination attack. Lightning crashed into Horridian, but some bolts also sparked onto the walls, causing more damage to the chamber.

Ren's breath hitched at the structural damage, but he tried to calm himself. "Come on, Linehalt!", he shouted. "End it now!"

"Not going to happen", Anubias retorted, his Baku Pod revealing another ability. "**Ability Activate! Deadly Nightmare!**"

Horridian kept his three mouths opened wide, forcing out a different kind of energy through each one. Within moments, Horridian blasted three identical streams of dark purple energy toward Linehalt.

_Linehalt: 600_

_Horridian: 300+500=800_

The dark energy struck the Dark Bakugan, threatening to overcome him with every passing moment, but Linehalt stood his ground. He kept defying the odds, pushing further and further, withstanding Horridian's assault.

"We won't be taken down!", Ren promised.

"I tire of this", Anubias growled, pointing his finger upward. "Horridian!"

The three headed canine obeyed, modifying his target away from Linehalt, instead blasting the ceiling. The blast permeated throughout the whole room, as more rocks rained down.

"He's bringing down this whole cave system!", Ren realized with dread. He then had to sidestep a falling boulder, barely escaping that threat.

"Now, for the final nail in the coffin!", Anubias said. "**Gate Card Open! Land Pressure!**"

The Gate Card suddenly opened, the white glow lighting the chamber up. The white glow suddenly clung to Linehalt, bringing him down to the floor, severely limiting his movement.

_Linehalt: 600-200=400_

_Horridian: 800_

Yet Linehalt wasn't the only thing affected by the gravity shift. The white glow began to affect the top of the chamber, bringing it down at an even quicker rate. Larger and larger rocks fell down, as the whole cavern began to implode.

"You're destroying us all!", Ren accused.

"Destroying _you_", Anubias corrected. "I knew I couldn't beat you directly. So, instead, I'll kill you here. Even if I destroy myself, too!"

"I won't let it come to that!", Ren promised. His Baku Pod flashed another ability. "Linehalt, get ready! **Ability Activate! Razen Breaker!**"

Struggling mightily against the gravitational power of the Gate Card, Linehalt began channeling his power outwards, around his body. Focusing the energy upwards, he fired several bolts of dark purple energy at the ceiling, blasting rocks as they fell down.

_Linehalt: 400+500=900_

_Horridian: 800_

However, that only seemed to further accelerate the collapse of the cave. It wasn't long before a near endless amount of rock began falling down, threatening to crush everyone in the chamber.

In a last ditch effort, Linehalt blasted another Razen Breaker upwards with all of his might, clearing a large enough hole in the falling rubble for him to escape through.

"Ren, come on!", Linehalt roared.

Ren ran up to Linehalt, quickly grabbing hold as Linehalt spread his wings. Still having to resist the Gate Card, Linehalt ascended with all his ability. A couple of rocks impacted him, but Ren and Linehalt escaped in one piece.

Once clear of that danger, linehalt descended again, the Gate Card still affecting him. He landed on top of the rubble, shaking the area for his opponent.

"You think… he was buried?", Ren asked warily.

"He's too tenacious", Linehalt predicted. "He won't go down unless he's sure he's taking us with him."

Ren glanced around the area, seeing no sign of Horridian or Anubias. He couldn't see much of anything, really. A thick, dark fog had engulfed the field, obscuring his vision quite effectively.

Before Ren could derive any kind of threat, Linehalt began jerking around, as if being slammed into by multiple forms in quick succession.

"Did you think you could escape me so easily, protector?", Anubias jeered sarcastically, his form being hidden by the fog. "I'm not going anywhere until that menace has croaked! **Ability Card, End Gardner Alpha, Activate!**"

As Anubias named his latest attack, Linehalt spotted several shapes moving throughout the fog, having him completely encircled. One shape ran out of the fog, showing himself to be a four legged, one headed version of Horridian. That one attempted to tackle Linehalt, but Linehalt evaded it. The canine quickly retreated back to the shadows.

"Now that we're in an open space, _we_ have the advantage, Anubias!", Ren boasted.

"Well, we'll see how far that gets you", Anubias could be heard from the fog.

Linehalt could suddenly feel all three presences he felt close in rapidly. All three of Horridian's parts began rushing in, boxing Linehalt from all sides.

But Ren had a plan, his Baku Pod revealing another ability. "Linehalt, 360!", he ordered. "**Ability Activate! Darkness Blizzard!**"

Linehalt began to rotate his body, spinning in place while exhuming energy. Waves of crippled winds and snow shot in all directions, ripping through each of the Horridian pack and going on.

Two of the Horridian parts glowed dark purple, speeding to unite with the remaining one. After a moment, Horridian was reformed. The winds kept up their peace, shedding through the unnatural fog. Anubias was revealed by that, right beside Horridian.

"Alright, not too shabby", Anubias admitted.

"Linehalt can take down anything Horridian throws at him", Ren declared confidently.

"Then I'll throw in someone new", Anubias said sinisterly, clutching a blue orb and throwing it. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Aquos Krakenoid!"

A new Bakugan rose onto the battlefield, alongside Horridian. He had a drastic shape, with fractured eyes, clawed feet and hands, and extremely elongated arms connected to his hand claws.

_Linehalt: 900_

_(Horridian: 800, Krakenoid: 800)=1600_

"_Two_ Bakugan at once?", Ren asked.

"If I have to fight dirty to take you down, that's what I'll do!", Anubias exclaimed. "Your Dark Bakugan is not walking out of this alive!" His Baku Pod revealed another ability, this time for Krakenoid. "**Ability Activate! Dilate Motion!**"

Krakenoid suddenly emitted a faint blue aura for a split second, charging his attack in record time. He sent out several energy bodies in an arc around Linehalt, each one forming an identical copy of Krakenoid himself. Before Linehalt realized it, he was surrounded once again.

_Linehalt: 900_

_(Horridian: 800, Krakenoid: 800+400=1200)=2000_

"_More_ duplication tactics?", Linehalt demanded, annoyed. "Seriously?"

"Hold on, those are energy bodies", Ren warned. "They might actually have solid form. We can't get cocky."

"No, please, get cocky", Anubias insisted. "It'll make it quicker for both of us. Horridian and Krakenoid: attack!"

Both of Anubias's Bakugan roared, in Krakenoid's case each of his energy duplicates, and ran toward Linehalt, limiting his evasion options with every moment.

"We're not out of this yet!", Ren called, his Baku Pod revealing another ability. "**Ability Activate! Dark Javelin!**"

With the little time he had before he was completely swamped, Linehalt raised both arms, channeling power into the air above his head. That energy took the shape of a trident. The hilt solidified into metallic material, but the three prongs remained energy.

_Linehalt: 900+500=1400_

_(Horridian: 800-500=300, Krakenoid: 1200-500=700)=1000_

Linehalt quickly grabbed his spear, using it to slash at the nearest Krakenoid duplicate. It dissolved into blue light after the direct hit.

Twirling the spear expertly, Linehalt took out each duplicate, until Horridian and the real Krakenoid got the message and temporarily pulled back.

"What are you two doing?! Get back in there!", Anubias roared. His Baku Pod displayed another two abilities. "**Double Ability Activate! Deadly Nightmare, plus Metal Ripper!**"

Getting back into the fight, Horridian's three mouths opened once more as energy was channeled into them. With each head howling mightily, Horridian released three identical blasts of dark purple energy directly at Linehalt.

At the same time, Krakenoid opened up his own maw, charging up another attack. His maw glowed a bright blue, preceding a blast of blue energy also aimed at Linehalt.

_Linehalt: 1400-500=900_

_(Horridian: 300+500=800, Krakenoid: 700)=1500_

"We'll take that!", Ren called, his own Baku Pod showing another ability. "**Ability Activate! Dispel Closer!**"

Linehalt's left hand began to emit a dark aura, the air immediately around it darkening. Linehalt outstretched that arm, seemingly attempting top block both attacks.

"What are you doing?", Anubias demanded.

Add if to answer, the aura in Linehalt's arm began drawing the incoming energy blasts off course, into it. Linehalt began to absorb the power, his body glowing with the energy influx.

_Linehalt: 900+500+500+500=2400_

_(Horridian: 800-500=300, Krakenoid: 700)=1000_

After the energy was fully assimilated into Linehalt, he reached out with his right hand, using it to release a massive dark blast, repurposed from the energy Linehalt just absorbed. There was only seconds before ute would reach and overwhelm both of Anubias's Bakugan.

"No! I will not be beaten again!", Anubias wildly proclaimed. His Baku Pod flashed two more abilities. "**Double Ability Activate! Tribal Crusher, plus Wise Wave!**"

Each of Horridian's heads opened up their mouths, a different kind of energy being channeled into each head. The energy released into an orb of light purple color, a stream of dark purple and a blast of electricity, all heading toward the massive dark blast in front.

At the same time, Krakenoid began to spin his elastic arms in a circular motion ahead of him, gathering moisture seemingly from nowhere. After a moment, Krakenoid had formed a sideways cyclone, sending it right alongside the Tribal Crusher.

_Linehalt: 2400-400-400=1600_

_(Horridian: 300+400=700, Krakenoid: 700+400=1100)=1800_

The three energy attacks that Horridian unleashed clashed with the one energy attack that Linehalt had blasted, the two eventually canceling each other out in a large explosion after a couple seconds. This chargrilled the way for Krakenoid's cyclone, showing it to push onwards toward Linehalt.

"That's it! Take him out!", Anubias shouted.

"Not to you, or either of those Bakugan!", Ren said, his Baku Pod revealing another ability. "**Ability Activate! Darkness Blizzard!**"

Linehalt began top flap his wings forward, sending ahead a light shockwave of his dark energy, accompanied by snow and freezing winds. The snowstorm collided with the water torrent, blocking its momentum and neutralizing it.

The winds went on top pass through Horridian and Krakenoid, covering them in a thin layer of frost and draining their power. Their combined attack was nullified.

_Linehalt: 1600+400+400=2400_

_(Horridian: 700-400=300, Krakenoid: 1100-400=700)=1000_

"You'll have to do a lot better than that, hunter!", Linehalt called out. "I can take anything these two can dish out."

"But I have more to use to take you down!", Anubias screamed, pitching forward a red ball. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Pyrus Bolcanon!"

The Bakugan that rose onto the field had a dark red color scheme, and a vaguely humanoid shape, if not thin. His head was hunched below his shoulders, resembling a neanderthal. His hands contained massive claws, sharp enough to send a small shiver down Ren's spine. Bolcanon roared upon his arrival.

_Linehalt: 2400_

_(Horridian: 300, Krakenoid: 700, Bolcanon: 800)=1800_

"One more Bakugan won't change anything!", Linehalt confidently boasted. "My power still exceeds theirs."

"Are you sure about that?", Anubias jeered, his Baku Pod flashing another ability. "**Ability Activate! Pummel Bouler!**"

Bolcanon raised both arms so his large claws pointed ahead, at Linehalt. Those claws beamish glowing red as the Pyrus Bakugan charged up his attack.

_Linehalt: 2400_

_(Horridian: 300, Krakenoid: 700, Bolcanon: 800+400=1200)=2200_

"Linehalt, watch out!", Ren warned.

But it was too late, as Bolcanon began to unleash his attack. Several beams of red energy shot out of his claws, going in a straight line toward Linehalt. There was little to no time to react.

But Ren was already moving, generating an ability from his Baku Pod. "**Ability Activate! Dark Saber!**", he exclaimed.

Once again, Linehalt quickly channeled energy through his arms and hands, both palms forcing the energy outward in a controlled manner. The energy took shape of two identical poles of dark purple color, each one the length of Linehalt's arms.

_Linehalt: 2400_

_(Horridian: 300, Krakenoid: 700, Bolcanon: 1200-400=800)=1800_

Linehalt took hold of both blades with meat efficiency, slashing at each beam of energy that would've hit him. The dark purple blades deflected those red bursts of energy back in the direction it came from.

"What?", Anubias questioned. "He deflected my power with an offensive ability?!" Seeing the redirected energy going for Bolcanon, he stopped gawking and loaded another ability. "**Ability Activate! Karla Warrior!**"

Bolcanon suddenly opened up his mouth as wide as possible, gathering up energy within to charge an attack. A large fireball formed in his mouth, growing larger as it was prepared.

_Linehalt: 2400-500=1900_

_(Horridian: 300, Krakenoid: 700, Bolcanon: 800)=1800_

When it reached a good enough size, reaching almost ten feet in diameter, Bolcanon released the fireball, blasting it ahead. It burned through the redirected energy bolts and struck Linehalt true. Ren didn't use an ability to defend Linehalt this time. The Dark Bakugan had enough time to cross his arms, bracing himself, before the fireball impacted him.

"Finally giving up?", Anubias jeered. "Well, it's too late for you!"

"Linehalt didn't need to be defended from an attack so pathetic", Ren said.

True to Ren's word, Linehalt spread his wings out, expelling a guest of his power, enough to dissipate the fireball.

Anubias's eyes widened in shock. "That… can't be…"

"It is", Linehalt declared.

"No matter what you throw at us, we'll find a way around it, Anubias", Ren said plainly. "You can't win."

"I hope you're sure about that, for your sake", Anubias growled lowly. "Ah, on second thought, what do I care about _your sake_?" He raised his Baku Pod, which put up another ability. "I've set up the pieces; it's time to spring my trap!"

"Trap?", Ren repeated.

"Be thankful, _protector_. I've been saving _this_ one for a special occasion!", Anubias roared. "Horridian, Krakenoid and Bolcanon, attack! **Ability Activate! Death Metal Army!**"

Suddenly, spurred on by their battler's command and the new ability, Horridian, Krakenoid and Bolcanon all charged ahead, seemingly trying to engage Linehalt in melee.

"Not so fast", Linehalt visited, charging forward with both blades to meet his aggressors. He slashed the two side Bakugan: Bolcanon and Krakenoid…

Only for them to catch each blade easily. They each took hold of one of Linehalt's arms, restraining the Dark Bakugan for Horridian. The three headed bakugan released the streams of dark energy into Linehalt.

As Linehalt was assaulted, energy began leaking out of him in spades, going into each of Anubias's Bakugan. They all glowed their attributes colors as they continued to batter Linehalt.

_Linehalt: 1900-500-500-500=400_

_(Horridian: 300+500=800, Krakenoid: 700+500=1200, Bolcanon: 800+500=1300)=3300_

"Linehalt!", Ren yelled in worry. "That ability let each of his Bakugan drain 500 from Linehalt. I've never even heard of something like that."

"You _have_ been living under a rock for a decade", Anubias pointed out. "But, that is true, combination abilities like this one are few and far between. These three Bakugan were given to me by my family for one purpose: destroying the last of the Dark Bakugan menaces! My only regret is not going this far the _last _time we met!"

As Anubias continued his rant, his three bakugan changed position. Horridian began restraining Linehalt behind Linehalt's back, allowing the other two to back up for a clear shot. They opened their mouths, charging up energy blasts to finish Linehalt for good.

"You will not survive!", Anubias roared, seemingly giving the signal for his Bakugan to end it.

"No! Not now!", Ren shouted. His Baku Pod showed another ability, but before Ren played it, he hesitated. "Linehalt, get ready!", he warned. "**Ability Activate! Final Armageddon!**"

Linehalt's body began glowing a harsh purple aura, which intensified every millisecond. The power became so great, it began pulsating throughout the area.

The first pulse was enough to force Horridian off of Linehalt, giving him room to aim at Bolcanon and Krakenoid. Horridian crashed to the ground, incapacitated.

As the power grew evermore, the green jewel in Linehalt's chest glowed a bright purple. Linehalt was ready to unleash his attack.

_Linehalt: 400+600=1000_

_(Horridian: 800-500=300, Krakenoid: 1200-900=300, Bolcanon: 1300-1000=300)=900_

Linehalt's chest jewel unleashed a large blast of dark purple energy, even putting his earlier Dispel Closer move to shame. The blast quickly engulfed both Krakenoid and Bolcanon, swallowing their forms completely.

Anubias's eyes widened with realization. "No… no-!", he yelled as his two struck Bakugan reverted, dropping to the floor. Only Horridian, who wasn't hit by the actual attack, was spared.

_Linehalt: 1000_

_(Krakenoid: 300, Bolcanon: 300)=600, Horridian: 300_

_Anubias: 20%_

The blast kept going, moving on to engulf a space too close to Anubias. The pressure of the attack blew Anubias away, and he landed on the rocky ground with a worrying crunch.

"Two down… one to go", Linehalt said, before lurching forward. He righted gonewild, but was definitely worse for wear.

"So, that… was your full power", Anubias awed, slowly standing up. The power he just witnessed was beyond anything he'd seen. Then, he took a look at Linehalt's condition. "And it looks like it's done quite a toll on Linehalt, too."

"We still have enough to finish off Horridian!", Ren said. "We have the advantage, and you're out of tricks!"

"On the contrary", Anubias corrected, ignoring the new pain he had. As he spoke, Horridian move again toward Anubias, going in front of Linehalt. "With everything I pulled, you had an answer. Every move I made, you had a counter. But this battle has done quite a number on Linehalt. Krakenoid and Bolcanon gave Horridian the small reprisal he needed! And I still have one more trick!" He began to press buttons on his Baku Pod, triggering the next move. Purple particles appeared and assembled a small device.

"_Ready: Aeroblaze._"

"Battle Gear… Boost!", Anubias roared, throwing his device at Horridian. When it connected, a bright purple light blinded Ren and Linehalt.

When the light died down, the Battle Gear was fully online. A large metal device was on Horridian's back. Two circular propellers were attached to Horridian, connected by a central attachment. On head side of Horridian's central head were another two additions that each held three cannons.

_Linehalt: 1000_

_Horridian: 400_

"Battle Gear… really?", Linehalt demanded. "Of _course_ he also has Battle Gear."

Horridian's three heads let out a howl as the protestors went to work, lifting Horridian off of the ground and into the air. Horridian's major weakness at aerial mobility had been covered by the Battle Gear.

"This is it, menace! My destiny will be realized!", Anubias showed, his Baku Pod revealing another ability. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate! Aeroblaze Firestorm!**"

Horridian soared in the air, angling himself sp his cannons aimed directly at Linehalt. All six cannons lit up, firing a barrage of purple energy bursts down onto Linehalt.

Still recovering from exerting so much of his power, Linehalt was taken completely off guard from Horridian's attack. Blast after blast from the Battle Gear pummeled the Dark Bakugan, but not all of them. More than a couple of those energy bursts landed near Ren, causing minor dust clouds.

"Linehalt, no!", Ren yelled.

_Linehalt: 1000-100=900_

_Horridian: 400+500+500=1400_

"I've brought you down to your base power level, and increased Horridian's to 500 over his!", Anubias yelled, beginning to pant afterward. He started to bend down, clutching his ribcage. "This… is… the end… for y…", he managed, before collapsing on the ground. He was down, but his Bakugan would continue to fight.

Ren was surprised by Anubias fainting during the heat of battle, but he recognized the chance he was just given, and he wouldn't waste it. With no time to launch his own Gear, Ren had his Baku Pod generate another ability. "**Ability Activate! Dark Javelin!**"

With the little time he had before he was completely swamped, Linehalt raised both arms, channeling power into the air above his head. That energy took the shape of a trident. The hilt solidified into metallic material, but the three prongs remained energy.

_Linehalt: 900+500=1400_

_Horridian: 1400-500=900_

Taking hold of his spear, linehalt charged into the air, deflecting energy bursts in random directions. Targeting the Battle Gear, linehalt had tip use the last of his energy to slash. The slash scored on the Battle Gear, destabilizing it.

The resulting explosion flung both Darkus Bakugan tip the ground with a loud crunch. Both of them reverted to ball form, flying into Ren's hand. The battle was finished.

_Anubias: 0%_

As soon as the field was clear, Ren burke into a sprint and approached Anubias. Ren's eyes widened when he saw shots ru to rise, only able to get off his belly and lie on his back. He began to cough out a purple liquid - blood.

"Internal bleeding", he muttered. "This wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to take him with me!" He began to cough again.

Ren felt a pang of guilt. He knew that Linehalt's forbidden power did this to Anubias. He knelt down and handed a ball to Anubias, returning Horridian. "I didn't mean to hit you", he said honestly. "You tried to kill me, but I didn't want to hurt _you_."

"Spare me… the platitudes", Anubias snapped, voice hoarse. "I want you to promise me… promise me something."

"I'll listen", Ren said.

"Promise me… that after you beat the Emperor… you will protect Gundalia. Not destroy it."

Ren gave a curt nod to his fallen adversary. "That, I promise", he swore.

Anubias coughed again, giving a small grin. "Maybe I… maybe I was wrong… about you…", he managed, before his body relaxed.

Ren walked over and closed his enemy's eyes, a final show of respect. "I can't say I liked you, but you had honor", he said.

"Ren… what the hell happened here?", Ren heard Sid's voice.

Ren turned and saw all five of his allies, scanning the area of the damage.

"We were spotted", Ren said. "We need to find a new hideout."

XXX

Emperor Barodius was in a meeting with Gill and Kazarina, the other Twelve Orders calling from their deployments on Neathia.

"We gave a clear path, sir", Airzel reported. "Supernova Helios gave the most trouble, but not even gre could take all three of us at once. And now, we've dug in. They'd need a miracle to stop us now."

"Good", Barodius said. "I'm glad you have proven yourself as my General, Airzel. Kazarina?"

"The weapon is ready", Kazarina said. "Still in testing stages, but the Second Shield should be an excellent test."

"Very well", Barodius said. "Airzel, hold your ground. Gill, Kazarina, accompany me to the Shield."

"Yes, sire", Gill and Kazarina replied.

The three present Twelve Orders left, on their way towards the front line.

XXX

**And that's it! I hope you enjoyed! If you did, be sure to follow or favorite the story. If you want to say anything, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Before I go, responses:**

**Alice Gehabich: you're closer than you may think, but not spot on. I'm not elaborating, so don't ask about it. **

**Until next time, goodbye! **


	24. Chapter 24

**And so, the next chapter arrives. Sorry for wnt delay. The suspense must have been killing you. Good. But the wait is over; let's return to the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters. **

XXX

Chapter 24: Supremacy

The Bakugan medical bay in Neathia was much more occupied than it had been only hours beforehand. The latest attack from Airzel, Stoica and Nurzak all but devastated Neathia's front lines, including most of the Brawlers.

Keith was found at Helios's side, looking at his Bakugan with worry. "Helios…", he murmured.

"They… got me", Helios growled. He recalled his defeat: the three Twelve Orders each barraging him tirelessly and ruthlessly. Sure, he got in some good hits. He even took down Sabator at the end, but Strikeflier and Lythirus eventually overwhelmed him.

"I should've used the Battle Gear, Helios", Keith admitted, swallowing his pride. "It's not your fault."

The rest of the Brawlers were in similar situations. Shun, Marucho, Mira and Ace were all taken down in the initial attack by the Twelve Orders, each of their Bakugan were still severely hurt by Sabator's devastating final gun.

Volt, Dan and Fabia were out there with several squads of Castle Knights, desperately trying top hold the enemy at bay, but without Helios or Hydranoid backing them up, they were outgunned. Keith and Helios _did_ go with them, but were immediately singled out and taken down, putting the Neathian side at a big disadvantage.

On the plus side, Hydranoid had been cleared for battle, having fully recovered from before. Alice was holding him, waiting for the current force to knock a chink in the enemy's defense.

In the holo screen, Alice was watching Brontes and Aranaut battle alongside two Bakugan Alice hadn't seen since Interspace: one with twin bird like feet, green hawk wings sprouting from the back, a suit of green feathers and a helmet shaped like a hawk's head, and the other with a humanoid Bakugan with a blue body, webbed hands and feet, red shaded goggles and a finned head.

"Ventus Hawktor and Aquos Akwimos", Alice noted. "So those two _are_ part of Neathia's defense force."

As she watched, both Akwimos and Hawktor charged into enemy lines, plowing down albedo Bakugan. They were definitely pulling their weight, unlike most of the other Neathian Bakugan. Then, several brands of energy struck the two, overcoming them.

"We should be fighting out there", Hydranoid growled. "I'm fine, Alice; doctor's bill and everything. They need us out there."

Alice looked back at her battling partner. "Yes. You're right, Hydranoid", she agreed. Without any further delay, she took out her handy transporter card, teleporting herself out of the room.

XXX

Alice reappeared on the front line. The Second Shield was so close, she could graze it by leaning back. The Gundalian line was quite literally just ahead, and they were pummeling the Second Shield. Brontes and Aranaut were squaring off against Strikeflier and Lythirus, but they were barely holding their own. Dan and Ziperator were fighting alongside a squad of Knights, desperately fighting Gundalian forces, but it was clearly a losing battle.

"Mira, I'm at the front line. Where are you?", Alice reported into her communicator.

"I'm in Keith's Vestal Destroyer", Mira's voice came back from the communicator. "I'm monitoring the Shield, but I'm kind of busy right now."

"Busy with what?", Alice asked.

"A trump card against the Gundalian forces. It'll severely increase our chances. I need a few minutes, though. How can I help you?"

"The Shield's taking a lot of punishment", Alice said. "How long until they break it?"

"At their current rate, three days. With Vestal tech enhancing the Shield, it's still at 78% integrity."

"Then Hydranoid and I will relieve the Shield as much as we can", Alice replied. "Whatever you're doing, keep doing it." She then hung up, throwing in Hydranoid afterward. Within moments, the champion Bakugan was on the field, each one of five heads glaring at the enemy.

"You attack ends here!", Hydranoid roared, boasting his arrival.

As he appeared, the Neathian offense was collapsing. The Castle Knights were all but beaten, as were the three Brawlers. But Hydranoid arriving stopped the Gundalian force for the briefest moment.

Including the Twelve Orders. "She's here", Airzel muttered.

Alice, without giving a moment to breath, put an ability on display, via her Baku Pod. "**Ability Activate! Gazer Barrage!**", she yelled.

After Alice called the ability, Hydranoid opened each mouth, aiming in five separate directions. Hydranoid quickly gathered energy into compressed orbs of light purple and white color, sending them into the Gundalian crowd. Each one hit a target, instantly taking it out of the fight.

Then, Hydranoid repeated his efforts. Soon enough, dozens of his energy orbs had rocked the Gundalian line. Unfortunately for Alice and Hydranoid, their element of surprise was gone. Many of the Gundalian Bakugan managed to erect protective domes of energy, bunkering down until Hydranoid's wrath had exhausted.

Recognizing the tactic, Alice shouted: "Hydranoid, stop! They're trying to tire you out!"

Hearing his partner, Hydranoid complied Alice's decision, ending his barrage. Thankfully, he hadn't tied out from the brief attack.

In response, the Gundalian army took down their shields. Their numbers had been cut to three fifths of what they were, but they still outnumbered the Castle Knights. And they were learning to endure Hydranoid's powerful attacks.

The Neathian forces had to retreat farther and farther back, until they were pressed against the Shield. Dan, Fabia and Volt found themselves alongside Alice.

"So, how's it going?", Dan asked Alice, then turned back to the battle, Baku Pod shining an ability. "**Ability Activate! Omni Pulse!**"

Dan's Pyrus Ziperator extended both arms forward, placing them near each other and focusing energy outward. That energy blasted ahead in the form of a column of orange fire, heading right for a Darkus Snapzoid. The column of flames struck the Snapzoid, sizzling it into submission.

"They've grown stronger", Alice noted. "It's not just their commanders. The soldiers are fighting smarter than before." Her Baku Pod flashed another ability, redirecting Alice's focus tip the war. "**Ability Activate! Blackout Trident!**"

Hydranoid opened the mouths of each of his heads, the maws within gathering energy. The energy condensed into purple and black orbs, soon being launched at the opposing Bakugan army. The orbs sailed far behind the front line, causing a series of explosions that took out a dozen Bakugan in total.

Volt whistled in appreciation. "Nice moves", he commended.

"It's not enough", Fabia said. "We need to keep- Aranaut!"

She cut herself off because she noticed Strikeflier slam into Aranaut, defeating her Bakugan. At the same time, Lythirus blasted Brontes and Ziperator with his Merfolk ability, beating them, as well.

"They've entrenched themselves too effectively", Dan said. "We're getting creamed!"

It was true. The only Bakugan remaining on Neathia's side was Hydranoid, and their settee still two dozen Gundalian Bakugan, including Strikeflier and Lythirus.

And that wasn't it. Right then, three more Gundalian ships appeared overhead, having finished a jump. The lead ship had purple accents, the two sides had either red or yellow.

"Those ones belong to Kazarina, Gill and-", Fabia said, before Alice interrupted her.

"Barodius", Alice said. He had finally slowed his face.

"We can't beat them", Fabia said. "Not here. Not now. They're too strong!"

"Then retreat", Alice said. "Behind the Shield. I'll single Barodius out, buy you as much time as possible."

"That's crazy!", Dan protested. "There's no way he'd let that happen."

"He's insistent on proving he's better than me", Alice said. "Our first battle was interrupted by Keith, and he's been aching to settle the score since. He won't be _able_ to resist this chance. If not, I'll retreat behind the Shield, too. Either way, we'd have at least some time to set up defenses."

"Alice…", Fabia murmured, before steeling her nerves. "All right. Good luck." She then projected: "All Castle Knights, retreat!"

Following the Princess's orders, the Castle Knights, Dan and Volt disappeared, using a transporter system to pull them to the protected side of the Shield, followed by Fabia herself. Alice and Hydranoid stayed to hold the line alone.

As that happened, three more figures were transported to the front of the army, as did dozens of figures behind the remaining force. When Gill, Kazarina and Barodius approached, several dozens of Pyrus, Haos and Darkus Bakugan rose behind them.

"Hello, Alice", Baidoa greeted with a sneer. "Abandoned by your allies? Ha!"

"They aren't needed here", Alice replied. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? You and me; Dharak and Hydranoid. No Castle Knights, no Gundalian army, no Battle Brawlers and no Twelve Orders."

Barodius's sneer converted to a wide smirk. "I like the sound of that. I'll crush you and your five headed lizard beneath my boot like the insects you are. Then, the Shield!"

Barodius took hold of his Bakugan and threw him in. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!", he called. "Arise, Darkus Dharak!"

With only a low growl accompanying him, Dharak rose onto the field, facing down his adversary.

Out of respect for Dharak, the Gundalian Bakugan paused their attack, waiting for confirmation to resume. Dozens of eyes rested on the battle.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900_

_Dharak: 1000_

Dharak regarded Hydranoid with a curious gleam in his eye. "So we meet again, Hydranoid", he said.

"Dharak", Hydranoid growled a response. "I won't let you overcome me."

"You have no idea what you're up against!", Dharak roared.

"Then let's get started", Hydranoid roared in challenge. He flexed his wings, five sets of heads glaring intimidating at Dharak.

"Yes. Let's", Barodius interjected, his Baku Pod revealing one ability. "**Ability Activate! Darkness Waiver!**"

Dharak opened his mouth, channeling energy into his maw. Dharak quickly fired an orb of people energy ahead, aiming in Hydranoid's general direction. Then, he launched three more identical orbs, all with similar accuracy.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900-300=600_

_Dharak: 1000+300=1300_

Alice looked at the trajectory of the orbs. The good news was only one would hit Hydranoid, which meant the attack would do minimal damage. The bad news was the other three would hit the Second Shield, which Alice couldn't allow to fall so early.

"Hydranoid, we need to draw their fire!", Alice yelled, her Baku Pod showing an ability. "**Ability Activate! Havoc Trident!**"

Hydranoid quickly gathered energy into his five mouths, considering them into bright purple orbs within. When ready, Hydranoid took aim at the four orbs Dharak shot, and released four of his accessible energy blasts.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 600_

_Dharak: 1300-500=800_

The two sets of energy orbs each connected with each other, Hydranoid having aimed expertly. Each one destroyed the other in a series of explosive collisions, seemingly making a stalemate.

"Do you think such a mediocre attack can overcome my strength?", Barodius mocked.

"You will fall to our power!", Dharak exclaimed, unleashing three more of his Darkness Waiver orbs in rapid succession. This time, all three were on a straight course, right for Hydranoid.

"Hydranoid, stay strong!", Alice encouraged, her Baku Pod displaying another ability. "**Fusion Ability Activate! Terminal Impact!**"

"I fall to no one's power", Hydranoid proclaimed, channeling even more energy into his remaining orb. Within moments, it grew to double the size it had been. Releasing it, he roared furiously at his enemy.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 600+400=1000_

_Dharak: 800-400=400_

Hydranoid's final orb went on, connecting with each of Dharak's own, making a chain of three consecutive explosions. Then, it went on, heading right for Dharak's form.

"I'm not impressed", Dharak growled, staring at the oncoming orb casually. "I was hoping for a bit more, really."

Without giving any vocal encouragement or command, Barodius had his Baku Pod flash two abilities at once. "**Double Ability Activate! Thunder Prove, plus Darkness Glow!**"

Dharak's body began to glow, a pulsating aura surrounding him. Though insignificant compared to Linehalt's forbidden power, the aura began to charge a massive blast of dark lightning.

At the same time, Dharak's two purple head horns crackled dark purple lightning between them, charging up an electric attack. Between both electric based attacks, sparks of lightning jutted out uncontrollably, making substantial dust clouds when they hit the ground.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1000-400-300=300_

_Dharak: 400+400+300=1100_

Eyeing the incoming energy orb, Dharak launched the combined lightning lightning toward Hydranoid's attack, intent on destroying it and bringing down the five headed Bakugan.

"Let's see how you handle this!", Dharak shouted, his voice betraying no sarcasm.

The lightning surged through the past orb, forcing it to blow up in a large explosion, then surged onward, threatening Hydranoid with nothing in its path. As it continually neared, Alice could smell the distinct smell of ozone the lightning was giving off, betraying its level of power.

"You should've known better than to think you could match me", Barodius gloated. "That lizard will never beat Dharak, and _you_ can't beat _me_."

"You talk too much", Alice snapped, her Baku Pod showing another ability. "**Ability Activate! Deathly Enforcement!**"

With the call of the ability, Hydranoid's eyes began to glow bright purple as Hydranoid himself felt a harsh, but welcome, increase of energy. His body began to emit a dark aura, thick enough to hide his form from view. Within the aura, Hydranoid roared in challenge.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 300+600+500=1400_

_Dharak: 1100_

As Barodius and Dharak watched, the combined lightning attack struck Hydranoid's aura with all the power Dharak could put behind it. The aura seemed to bounce off the lightning, sending sparks in every direction from behind. Volts of redirected energy scorched the Gundalian lines, taking out several Bakugan and damaging dozens others.

"I think… I handled that well", Hydranoid growled, the aura disappearing. Though the power it gave him remained.

"True enough", Dharak agreed. "But I'm just warming up."

Alice wasn't taking the battle well. They were too close to the Shield. It could easily get destroyed or heavily damaged by a battle between Dharak and Hydranoid. She had to move it…

Alice took her transporter card and used it to get on top of Hydranoid's central head. "We need to move this fight", she said.

"If you say so", Hydranoid replied. He spread his wings and took off, his form flying away.

"Running away?", Barodius mocked. "And here I was thinking you would prove a slight inconvenience-"

"**Ability Activate!**", Alice yelled, interrupting Barodius's monologue. Her Baku Pod revealing another ability. "**Hyper Lash Impact!**"

Each of Hydranoid's eight wings extended small metallic mini heads from their tips. Each head was connected to the main body via a metallic rope like neck. As soon as they were out, each mini head began charging purple energy, gathering strength for an attack.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1400+400=1800_

_Dharak: 1100-300=800_

Hydranoid quickly released the energy, shooting it out in a barrage of short beams, colored purple. The beams connected with Dharak despite the long range, causing several explosions on his body.

Barodius growled at the interruption. "Talking too much, I guess?", he asked Alice mockingly. Alice stared pointedly at the Emperor, not giving him the satisfaction of a vocal response.

"Come and get us!", Hydranoid shouted loudly, making up for his battler's silence. He began to fly away, daring Dharak to give chase. His course had him distancing from the Second Shield at an angle.

"Oh, we will", Barodius promised. He used his transporter device to teleport onto Dharak's back, then looked back to his army. "You may continue your attack. Soften up the Shield."

The Gundalians obeyed, each remaining Bakugan beginning to charge up an attack for the Shield.

Then, Dharak rose into the air, giving chase to the hydra. As the hunt continued, Hydranoid kept on blasting Dharak long range with Hyper Lash Impact, keeping him away.

Purple energy beams rocked Dharak, serving to hurt and further annoy him. Dharak growled in response, putting more effort into getting Hydranoid in range. When Dharak finally achieved that, the Second Shield was far behind them, away from the threat.

"Barodius, now!", Dharak yelled.

"Very well", Barodius agreed. His Baku Pod revealed another ability. "**Ability Activate! High Skewed Waiver!**"

Dharak's mouth prepared a new form of dark energy. Dark purple in color, Dharak shot it forward in the shape of a massive orb. He then shot another orb of identical energy at the opposition, then another, and another. He continually blasted his barrage at his opponent.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1800-600=1200_

_Dharak: 800+600=1400_

Hydranoid responded to the attack with another round of his Hyper Lash Impact. The energy beams connected with the energy orbs, but were insufficient to overcome them. The orbs began to batter Hydranoid ruthlessly.

After a bit of that, Hydranoid was forced to ball form, his sudden defeat leaving Alice in the air. Thinking fast, Alice used her transporter card to get to the ground before she could begin a downward acceleration. Hydranoid plopped to the ground beside her.

_Alice: 60%_

Landing on the ground, Dharak went to ball form, not only allowing Barodius to land safely, but returning to his hand.

"You thought running away could save you from me?", the Emperor jeered.

"I'm not going to waste time explaining my strategy", Alice replied.

"Ha!", Barodius gave off a genuine sounding laugh. "You're an amusing one. You think you can match me. You continue to impede me. It is futile. I will gain the empire I deserve!"

"Not today", Alice countered. "Not any day!"

XXX

Mira was currently inside the lab of Keith's destroyer. On a single holo screen was a monitor of the Second Shield, showing its integrity to be at 69%. Neathia still had a long time before it fell.

Yet another nine screens were dedicated to Mira's main project, or rather, projects: an old tool that might completely shift the balance of power in Neathia's favor.

"We still have time", Mira muttered to herself. "Increase construction rate by 30 percent!"

Automated computer systems complied, accelerating the process. A minute later, several small orbs shot out into a container alongside a dozen others.

"We have to make as much leeway as possible", Mira said. Without allowing any kind of distraction, she continued her work.

XXX

"Gate Card, set!", Alice shouted, throwing down her Gate Card. The card landed on the ground, then spread out on a harmless purple shockwave. Then, she threw in her Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Darkus Blackout Hydranoid!"

With no sound to announce his arrival, Hydranoid rose onto the field. His eyes glinted as he stared down at Barodius.

"Bakugan, brawl!", Barodius called, undeterred by Hydranoid's effort, throwing in his Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand! Darkus Dharak!"

Like Hydranoid just moments before, Dharak gave no sound to accompany his return to the battlefield. He and Hydranoid began staring daggers at each other, tensions even higher than last round.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900_

_Dharak: 1000_

This time, Alice was first to activate an ability. "**Ability Activate! Gazer Barrage!**", she shouted.

As Alice called her ability, Hydranoid opened each mouth, all aiming at Dharak. Light purple energy amassed within each maw, quickly forming orbs of condensed Darkus energy. Hydranoid quickly released the orbs, then began forming another set with even greater speed than before. Hydranoid continued the cycle repeatedly, until dozens of orbs were flying towards Dharak.

"See how you like _this_!", Hydranoid roared, unleashing a final set of orbs.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900+400=1300_

_Dharak: 1000-400=600_

"You may think that is sufficient," Dharak goaded, unworried by the incoming barrage, "but you'll have to hit much harder than that. Perhaps I'll demonstrate!"

"**Ability Activate!**", Barodius called, his Baku Pod displaying another ability. "**Thunder Prove!**"

Dharak's body became cloaked in a fiery dark aura, heightening his power considerably. The aura allowed Dharak to charge up a large lightning blast. As a consequence of the lightning, multiple sparks surged through the air. Many of them connected with and destroyed several orbs of the impending barrage.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1300-400=900_

_Dharak: 600+400=1000_

And then, all of a sudden, Dharak sent his lightning ahead in one compressed blast. Lightning tore through the barrage Hydranoid deployed, leaving Dharak no worse for wear.

After ripping through the energy orbs, Dharak's lightning blast struck and surged through Hydranoid painfully, making him grunt in pain. Yet he stood his ground, not backing down by the slightest inch.

"You're still standing", Dharak noted in a spirited voice. "This _should_ be fun, after all."

"Dharak, what are you doing?", Barodius demanded. His Baku Pod flashed another ability. "Get this over with! **Ability Activate! Exodus Waiver!**"

Dharak's mouth began firing another barrage of orbs, one by one in rapid-fire succession. These ones were of purple and black energy, like Hydranoid's Blackout Trident, and the energy levels in each one were just as intense. But Dharak's orbs exceeded a simple five, numbering up to eight.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900-500=400_

_Dharak: 1000+500=1500_

The sheer power of the incoming attack was mind blowing. Hydranoid could feel the pressure even when the first one chatbots half the field. Yet he was nowhere near done.

"It won't be so easy", Hydranoid said confidently. "Alice? Let's show them both our strength."

Nodding her head in agreement, Alice had her Baku Pod form another ability. "Alright, Hydranoid! Take him! **Ability Activate! Demonic Pulsar!**"

"Yes!", Hydranoid exclaimed. He exerted energy powers, erecting a purple energy dome large enough to cover his whole body.

"Will that stop my attack?", Dharak wondered aloud.

"You'd better believe it", Hydranoid growled a reply. The shield was impacted by the first orb, but held. The same happened with each attack, dissipating the attack as it hit the shield. Only then did Hydranoid lower his defense.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 400+500=900_

_Dharak: 1500-500-300=700_

Before Dharak could react, Hydranoid's central head opened its mouth, unleashing a beam of dark purple energy. The beam dock Dharak, the damage preventing a quick counterattack from the Gundalian Bakugan.

"Agh!", Dharak groaned as the beam stopped blasting him. His eyes blazed with a new fury. "No one does that to me!"

"Dharak, unleash your power onto that pathetic lizard!", Barodius roared, his Baku Pod revealing another ability. "**Ability Activate!**"

"**Evil… Blast!**", Dharak finished the naming of the attack. He opened his mouth, amassing energy within. A moment later, Dharak unleashed a beam of dark purple energy. The beam began tearing up the ground before centering on Hydranoid, leaving a large trail in its wake.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900-500=400_

_Dharak: 700+500=1200_

_This isn't working_, Alice thought to herself. _Fighting harder isn't pushing them over the edge. I need… I've got it!_

"Hydranoid, evade that attack!", Alice shouted.

"Evade?", Hydranoid questioned.

"Trust me!", Alice pleaded.

"Ugh… fine", Hydranoid replied. His body rose into the air, his wings showing high speed movement around Dharak. It was impossible for Dharak to properly aim at Hydranoid like that, so he stopped his attack.

"Will you stop flying around like a pest and fight me?", Dharak demanded.

"If you won't, I'll make sure you have nowhere to hide!", Barodius warmed, pressing several buttons on his Baku Pod. Purple particles appeared, assembling a device.

"_Ready: AirKor._"

"Battle Gear… Boost!", Barodius called, throwing the Battle Gear at Dharak. When the device connected, a bright purple flash resulted.

When the light subsided, Dharak had equipped his Battle Gear. Two wings made from golden diamonds replaced Dharak's natural wings. A metal attachment between the wings rose high. Another golden diamond was on Dharak's chest, connecting the two wings. Green armor was on Dharak's short limbs.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 400_

_Dharak: 1400_

Barodius quickly acted with the new development, his Baku Pod flashing another ability. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate**!", he yelled. "**AirKor Zayin**!"

All of the golden parts of Dharak's Battle Gear glowed bright purple, as if corrupted. An innumerable amount of particles, all black in color, rose around Dharak. Dharak was charging up his endgame attack. And after a few seconds to fully charge the attack, Dharak unleashed his Battle Gear's power, sending the black particles in all directions around him. There was nowhere for Hydranoid to run that the shockwave wouldn't overtake him.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 400-400=0_

_Dharak: 1400+600=2000_

"This is the end of the line!", Barodius declared.

"For you", Alice replied with confidence, overstretching her hand. "**Gate Card Open! Change Link Force!**"

Just then, underneath Dharak and Hydranoid, the Gate Card opened, the white glow penetrating the dark shockwave of the AirKor Battle Gear.

Before Barodius's eyes, the endgame ability reversed itself, the shockwave changing direction to bombard Dharak. The Gundalian champion Bakugan screamed with pain as his most powerful attack was inverted back to him, dealing major damage to him.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 0+400+600=1000_

_Dharak: 2000-600-600=800_

"They… they turned the attack on us?", Barodius questioned.

"I've been waiting for you to pull out that ability", Alice said plainly. "Dharak has no ability that could directly block Hydranoid's abilities. If he did, you'd have used it against Ren when you turned on him. So I saved this card for when you pulled out your most powerful attack: AirKor Zayin."

"And you fell right into her trap", Hydranoid said. "Smooth move, Emperor Moron."

Under the brunt of his own attack, Dharak was defeated by the power, forced into ball form. Hydranoid shrunk as well, returning to Alice's palm.

_Barodius: 60%_

Barodius was silent as he picked up Dharak. Even as he glared at Alice, he spoke only to Dharak. "So, they _will_ be sufficient to test the new system against."

"I don't need it", Dharak protested. "If we keep our wits about us, we'll win."

Barodius turned his glare to the Bakugan in his hand. "I must have misheard you. What did you say?", he asked, his voice containing a dangerous edge. He began closing his fist onto Dharak, putting pressure on the Bakugan.

Dharak grunted in pain, feeling the pressure Barodius was imposing on him. But he refused to cave.

"We'll see if you are strong enough", Barodius concluded, throwing in his prized Bakugan. Dharak stood on the battlefield without a Gate Card preceding him.

"There they are", Alice said. "It's up to us to finish this, Hydranoid."

"I'll give it all of my power", Hydranoid swore. "Victory will be ours!"

"Bakugan, brawl!", Alice shouted, throwing in Hydranoid. "Bakugan, stand!"

Just like that, Hydranoid arose as well, ready to take Dharak on for one final round.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900_

_Dharak: 1000_

"It's time to finish this, Dharak", Barodius said, his Baku Pod revealing another ability. "**Ability Activate! Evil Blast!**"

Dharak opened his mouth, amassing dark purple energy within. A moment later, Dharak unleashed a beam of dark purple energy. The beam blasted through the air, on a straight course for Hydranoid, powerful enough to sizzle the air around it.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900-500=400_

_Dharak: 1000+500=1500_

"Oh. Scary", Hydranoid deadpanned in a monotone voice. "Alice?"

"Ok, Hydranoid", Alice confirmed, her Baku Pod shining another ability. Normally, she'd save this one for later, but Alice knew she had to gain the advantage early to stand a chance. "**Ability Activate! Chaos Armageddon!**"

Each of Hydranoid's five heads opened their mouths, beginning to channel excessive energy into each one. The energy began appearing within each maw as a condensed blast of black energy.

"I… will… take… you… down!", Hydranoid roared, unleashing his attack. His own blast net Dharak's energy beam, locking the two Darkus Bakugan into a stalemate.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 400+600=1000_

_Dharak: 1500-600=900_

Each energy boat clashed against the other. For a few, fleeting moments, it seemed the stalemate might hold indefinitely. But then, ever so slowly, the point where the two blasts met began top shift toward Dharak, giving the advantage to Hydranoid. Yet Dharak could do nothing but continue to fight a losing battle, or get overwhelmed immediately.

"Dharak, no mercy", Barodius ordered. His Baku Pod displayed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Darkness Glow!**"

Dharak, without stopping his current attack, channeled more energy into his twin horns. The two started glowing purple, with bolts of lightning crackling through the air.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1000-300=700_

_Dharak: 900+300=1200_

"I admit, Hydranoid… you and your battler are putting up quite the fight", Dharak conceded. Blasting his lightning ahead, he finished: "But the outcome of our bout is all but certain!"

The lightning blast merged with Dharak's Evil Blast, enhancing the energy beam substantially. The combined attack started to push back Hydranoid's attack, putting _Hydranoid_ on the ropes.

"Hold on, Hydranoid!", Alice exclaimed, her Baku Pod revealing another ability. "Time for our ace. **Fusion Ability Activate! Epsilon Devastation!**"

Hydranoid felt a sudden influx of new power with Alice's newest call. Channeling the energy onto the blast, it more than doubled in size, forcing its way through Dharak's combination attack like it was child's play.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 700+800=1500_

_Dharak: 1200_

"A fusion ability _that_ powerful?", Barodius questioned in surprise. "Impossible!"

Yet it was happening. Both Dharak's energy blast and lightning were blown away by Hydranoid's force, leaving Dharak himself open to be blasted by the dark energy.

As the blast dissipated, Dharak was still in sight, having withstood the devastating attack. His body smoking in some areas, he managed to rise. "Impressive!", he roared. "That hurt quite a lot, actually." He stared Hydranoid down, a new light in his eyes. "I once called you inferior to me. Perhaps that was premature. Or perhaps…," his eye turned to Alice, "you simply have a good battler enhancing your strength."

"Alice is far greater a battler than Barodius", Hydranoid declared. "That is why we shall be victorious!"

Barodius's eye twitched at Hydranoid's disrespectful remark. "No one insults me so brazenly! NO ONE!", Barodius shouted in outrage. His Baku Pod displayed another ability. "Dharak, wipe them out _now_, or suffer the consequences of failing me! **Thunder Prove!**"

For one more time, Dharak's body became cloaked in a fiery dark aura, heightening his power considerably. The aura allowed Dharak to charge up a large lightning blast. As a consequence of the lightning, multiple sparks surged through the air. Many of them connected with the ground, making large dust clouds.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1500-400=1100_

_Dharak: 1200+400=1600_

"Don't worry. I'll make this quick and painful!", Dharak shouted, sending the lightning ahead in one large, concentrated blast. Anything that came close to the line of fire, be it a tree, rocks of even the ground itself was charred by stray lightning volts. And the whole blast was closing in on Hydranoid.

"You stole _my_ line", Hydranoid replied.

"**Ability Activate!**", Alice commanded, her Baku Pod flashing another ability. "**Blackout Trident!**"

Hydranoid opened the mouths of each of his heads, the maws within gathering energy. The energy condensed into purple and black orbs, five in number. In a single instant, Hydranoid launched all five at once at the incoming lightning attack.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1100+500=1600_

_Dharak: 1600-500=1100_

The five energy orbs connected with the lightning, quickly tearing it into painless sparks due to Hydranoid's high advantage. The five orbs then went on, with Dharak having only seconds before he was completely overwhelmed by all five orbs at once.

"I know you think that you stand a chance, but you are sorely mistaken!", Barodius said plainly. His Baku Pod displayed another ability. "No matter how hard you and that pathetic lizard fight, I will crush you nonetheless! **Ability Activate! West Wall Shield!**"

Dharak quickly expunged a Kate amount of his energy, forming a dark purple dome all around him. Hydranoid's five orbs impacted the dome harshly, but Dharak held his defense strong. When the orbs dissipated, Ddharak took down his shield, looking no worse for wear.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1600-500-300=800_

_Dharak: 1100+500+300=1900_

"Not bad. But not good enough", Dharak said.

"Do you understand yet?", Barodius questioned rhetorically. "No matter how powerful you are, you are vermin to me. Not worth wasting my time!"

"Then why are you here?", Alice demanded.

"What?", Barodius questioned, this time sincerely.

"If you're so much better than me, why did you let yourself get distracted by my challenge?", Alice iterated. "And why haven't you already crushed Hydranoid and I? You say you're better than me, but you're not even fooling yourself!"

"Enough…", Barodius growled.

"You claim to have such supremacy, but you don't! Without Dharak, you're nothing."

"I said ENOUGH!", Barodius snapped. His Baku Pod shined another ability. "**Ability Activate! High Skewed Waiver!**"

Dharak began to send energy into his mouth, preparing another attack made up of dark energy. Dark purple in color, Dharak shot it forward in the shape of a massive orb. He then shot another orb of identical energy at the opposition, then another, and another. He continually blasted his barrage at Hydranoid, in a powerful attempt to overwhelm the Vestroian champion.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 800-600=200_

_Dharak: 1900+600=2500_

"Any final requests, _Alice_?", Barodius mocked. "You won't get them, of course."

"I won't need them", Alice retorted. Her Baku Pod revealed another two abilities. "**Double Ability Activate! Deathly Enforcement, plus Singularity!**"

Hydranoid suddenly became coated in a thick aura of dark energy, which hid his form from view and increased his power tremendously. Only ten purple dots could be made out: Hydranoid's ten eyes, glowing with the power increase. Hydranoid roared in challenge to Dharak.

After Hydranoid roared, something changed in the aura surrounding him. Instead of being a simple coating of energy, it began drawing in the air around it, becoming a gravitational force.

It drew in Dharak's energy orbs at an even faster rate. However, when the orbs hit, they were simply absorbed into the aura, heightening Hydranoid's power all the more.

"What the-!", Ddharak exclaimed, seeing his attack so thoroughly dealt with. He was cut off by feeling much of his energy drain from his body and joining Hydranoid's aura. When the aura dissipated, Hydranoid was all but glowing with power.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 200+700+500+1500=2900_

_Dharak: 2500-1500=1000_

"You've taken Dharak's excess power", Barodius realized.

"That's what Singularity does", Alice agreed. "So what will you do now?"

"I'm truly ecstatic that you asked", Barodius stated. "Do you know why I'm so certain I am superior to you? I'll show you." He began to press buttons on his Baku Pod. Purple particles appeared, assembling three small devices, none of them AirKor.

"_Riptor: activated. Smashtor: activated. Exokor: activated_", Barodius's Baku Pod said in a mechanical voice.

"New Battle Gear?", Alice questioned.

"No. This is far more than that", Barodius said, quickly throwing forward the devices. "Riptor, Smashtor and Exokor, launch! Lock onto Dharak!"

While still in midair, all three of the "Battle Gear" appeared on the field. Two of them were large claw shaped creatures, standing on large tentacles. Their mouths, relatively small, let out high pitched screeches.

But the third creature was different. Although it as well had a mess of tentacles for legs, the main body was more of a battle station, with a hole large enough for a four legged Bakugan. There was also a large mechanical scorpion tail.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 2900_

_Dharak: 1000, Exokor: 200, Riptor: 200, Smashtor: 200_

"Dharak, get into position", Barodius ordered.

"Fine", Dharak snapped. He flew into Exokor, going in the compartment. And then, the other two new contenders moved into position. Riptor and Smashtor each went under Exokor, the tentacles twisting together and disappearing as they united into one massive creature.

"That's… new", Alice admitted, a kind of dread rising within her.

"You should feel honored, Alice. You'll be the first to experience the power of Dharak Colossus! _My_ power!", Barodius exclaimed.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 2900_

_Dharak Colossus: 1600_

"They gave Dharak a power boost…", Alice noted. "It doesn't matter. We still have the advantage!"

"Are you sure about that?", Barodius demanded, a sinister smirk on his face. His Baku Pod displayed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Darkness Waiver!**"

Dharak suddenly glowed a faint aura, channeling energy through his Exokor, which in turn focused it into Riptor and Smashtor. Sl the pieces then shot the energy outward, through scorpion tail and their mouths, joining it into one compressed beam, which blasted Hydranoid with full force.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 2900-300-100-100-100=2300_

_Dharak Colossus: 1600+300+100+100+100=2200_

"This new system… it's enhancing my power directly", Dharak said. "Huh."

"Each of those battle components increased that ability effect by 100", Alice realized. "That… that's impossible."

"I'm… ok", Hydranoid growled. "We can't lose this. Let's keep going!"

"Ok", Alice agreed. "Let's try this." She had her Baku Pod reveal two abilities at once. "**Double Ability Activate! Havoc Trident, plus Fusion Ability Terminal Impact!**"

Hydranoid quickly gathered energy into his five mouths, considering them into bright purple orbs within. When ready, Hydranoid took aim at Dharak and his new weapon.

Then, Hydranoid channeled even more energy into each mouth, as the Havoc Trident orbs doubled in size. And then, all in one attack, Hydranoid unleashed everything he had at his opposition.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 2300+400=2700_

_Dharak Colossus: 2200-500-400=1300_

"A last ditch effort only proves your weakness", Barodius said. His Baku Pod flashed one more ability. "**Ability Activate! High Skewed Waiver!**"

At once, the entirety of Dharak Colossus began following a purple hue, their power increasing dramatically. The mouths of Riptor and Smashtor opened up, as did Dharak's mouth. Shopping with Exokor's scorpion tail, purple energy was charging in each of them. At once, they fired, sending multiple beams of energy straight ahead top counter Hydranoid's efforts.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 2700-600-100-100-100=1800_

_Dharak Colossus: 1300+600+100+100+100=2200_

Dharak Colossus's beams quickly overtook Hydranoid's energy blasts, and kept on until Hydranoid was completely engulfed by the harmful energy. Within moments, he had reverted to ball form, dropping to Alice's feet.

_Alice: 0%_

The blast wave kept going, with more power than AirKor Zayin and more controlled. It blasted through the battle and slammed into the Second Shield, puncturing it within moments. The multicolored dome shattered shortly afterward.

"No!", Alice yelled.

"This power… unlike anything I've felt before", Dharak admitted. "I can get used to-"

He was cut off by an explosion ticking the Colossus system. It came from within, rocking the whole battle armor

"It's malfunctioning", Barodius stated. "I will have words with Kazarina." With a wave of his hand, Dharak Colossus reverted to handheld form, each piece and Dharak dropping into his hand. Then, Barodius transported himself away.

Alice didn't react. She simply looked down at Hydranoid. "Hydranoid… I'm sorry", she apologized. "I… that battle weapon…"

"I know", Hydranoid growled. "The front line, Alice. They're vulnerable."

That woke Alice up. She turned to the battle to see the Gundalian army advancing, the defenses set up by the Castle Knights slowing them down. At their heads were each of the Twelve Orders.

"Hydranoid can't take them all. Not like this", Alice said regretfully to herself.

But then, she saw another ship, Keith's Vestal Destroyer, open a hanger bay, as if to launch an army.

XXX

"Three dozen of each variant", Mia said in her lab, pressing one final button. "Releasing… now." With her work complete, she finally sat down and took a breath.

On her holo screen, Mira saw the battle. About forty Gundalian Bakugan, led by the Twelve Orders, were advancing towards the Third Shield, with around twenty Neathian defenders, including Aranaut, trying desperately to hold them back. Neathia was outnumbered and outgunned. But both were subject to immediate change.

XXX

Among Fabia, Volt and Dan's Bakugan, only Aranaut was still battling. Brontes and Ziperator both lost to the Twelve Orders _again_, and Aranaut was being pummeled by Krakix.

All around the three, Gundalians were beating back Castle Knight defenders with a vengeance.

"No…", Volt muttered. "There has to be something we can do." He and Dan were huddled behind a broken fortification, being unable to retreat.

Before his eyes, a Subterra Glotronoid, an enemy Bakugan, looked straight at the two and fired an orange beam of energy at them.

"We're screwed!", Dan yelped.

Suddenly, right before the beam hit them, a figure dropped from above and took the hit. It was in the shape of a samurai, with a white body, yellow head horns, and large, bulky limbs.

Volt immediately recognized the Bakugan. "Boriates?", he questioned. His confused look converted to a knowing smirk. "Mira must have finished her work."

It was indeed Volt's former mechanical Bakugan, or at least the same model. The bakugan aimed his left hand at the Glotronoid, developing a double barreled cannon on it. Blasting yellow energy ahead, the Boriates model blew the Glotronoid away.

Dan looked around the field. "He's not the only one!", he said to Volt. "Look!"

All over the battlefield, mechanical Bakugan were rolling the day, reinforcing the Castle Knights. Multiple models of Boriates were fighting, as well as the mostly humanoid Dryoid and the arachnid like MAC Spider. All of which were variables between all six attributes, though attacks were similar by model.

Even the Twice Orders were being overwhelmed by the sudden development. Within minutes, the fighting had ended, and each of the Gundalian battalions had retreated.

However, the damage was done. The Second Shield had fallen. And Gundalia was stronger than ever.

XXX

**If you're one of those guys who absolutely despise Dharak Colossus, I'm sorry you feel that way. I get it. It's overpowered. But that's kinda the point. **

**In any case, that's the chapter! I hope you enjoyed. If you did, be sure to follow or favorite the story. If you want to say anything, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Until next time, goodbye! **


	25. Chapter 25

**A dark time befalls Neathia. Gundalia grows to a whole new level of strength. Well, at least their emperor does. So here I am to continue the story. I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters. **

XXX

Chapter 25: Last Resort

The Neathian communication center was hosting a war meeting. All of the Brawlers were there, as well as the Castle Knight Captain, Elright and the Neathian Queen Serena.

The air was cold, the atmosphere a stoic one. Everyone present began reviewing the last engagement with Gundalia with critical lens.

"They caught us completely off guard", Shun said. "Their vanguard adapted to our defensive patterns and took out our defenses."

"Then, they dug into our backyard and wreaked havoc on the Second Shield", Marucho analyzed. "We were lucky that Mira could finish the Mechanical army in time."

"Neathia has an abundance of natural resources", Mira explained. "Resources needed in mass producing Mechanical Bakugan."

"How many of those buckets of bolts did you make?", Ace asked.

"Around a hundred and twenty, for now", Mira answered. "The system is automated, but it still takes a bit without me guiding it."

"That hardly matters anymore", Alice said. "Even if we made another 300, they'd need partner battlers to command them. We don't have enough Castle Knights."

"That's where you're wrong", Mira debunked Alice's claim. "I managed to upgrade their software to work independently. It sacrifices some of their efficiency, but makes up for in effectiveness in _this _kind of situation."

"It's good, but not enough", Fabia said. "Even now, Gundalia outnumbers us. With the Second Shield gone, we only have the Third Shield left. If it falls, it won't matter how many of those things you can make. We'd be finished."

Everyone was silent after Fabia made her point. In that scenario, more Mechanical Bakugan might only make more collateral damage, and it still wouldn't be enough.

"The Brawlers were in a similar situation to this one", Keith ventured. "We were forced on the defensive by a ruthless enemy. We eventually turned our sights on them, and launched an attack. Perhaps we can do a similar thing here."

It was like a snowball rolling downhill. As everyone processed that idea, they became more enthused with emotion. All in one, they erupted in debate.

"Attack Gundalia head on?", Dan asked. "You're insane!"

"We're can't just sit around and wait for the Shield to fall!", Ace yelled.

"If you don't remember, that time we attacked, our recklessness almost doomed the universe!", Volt said.

"We don't have the manpower to protect Neathia _and_ attack Gundalia", Shun argued.

"We don't have the manpower to defend Neathia anyway", Mira said. "Our best bet might be to hit them while they're not expecting it."

"That's enough!" Queen Serena commanded. Her shout was not particularly loud, yet it held such authority, the Brawlers listened and settled down. "Keith, I understand your point, but you cannot leave to attack Gundalia", Serena said. "My men aren't experienced enough to hold their own without the Brawlers leading them. If you left, we'd be practically helpless if Barodius sent another attack."

"I'm not saying all the Brawlers have to go", Keith agreed. "I'd take a couple others to defeat the Twelve Orders and Barodius."

"You wouldn't stand a chance", Shun disagreed. "Three of them took down four of us. And Barodius's new Dharak Colossus system makes him an even greater threat."

"We wouldn't be _alone_", Keith said. "There _is_ at least a _potential_ ally on Gundalia."

It took a couple of seconds for the rest to catch on. Once they did, the room became deathly silent.

"You'd try to ally with _Ren_?", Alice asked. "What makes you think _he's_ interested in an alliance?"

"He's Barodius's enemy, not ours", Keith said. "He's forging his own path, yes, but he hasn't attacked Neathia yet. He may prove to be an invaluable ally."

"He might", Alice said. "_Or_, he's just prioritizing Gundalia, and once they're out of the way, he'll turn his sights on _us_."

"We don't have any proof of that", Keith insisted. "This debate is pointless. Without an offensive, we _will_ lose."

"Perhaps later on", Shun said. "You're right. But we need all of us here to hold back the Gundalian offensive. Remember, they're stronger than ever now."

Keith took a breath. "Ok. I'll trust you here", he conceded.

With that, the meeting all but adjourned. They discussed a couple other non topics, then each left.

Before the Brawlers fully dispersed, Keith went and gestured to Ace and Mira. "Come with me", he said. He went down a corridor that the others hadn't.

The two other Vestals followed Keith for a minute, then Keith stopped abruptly.

"It's pointless to discuss it", Keith determined. "The others aren't needed. We only need a small group, after all."

"Wait, Keith?", Mira questioned. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying, that we go ahead with my plan", Keith said plainly. "The three of us can infiltrate Gundalia, find Ren, and ally with him to defeat Barodius."

"Behind the other's backs?", Ace questioned. "Look, it's a good plan in my opinion, but maybe we should clear it with the others."

"We have no time", Keith insisted. "By the time we cut through their paranoia, it may very well be too late."

"Ace, maybe he's right", Mira said. "We can't hold our ground until we have nowhere to run. We need to hit back while we still can."

"I… but…", Ace stuttered, before lifting his Bakugan to eye level. "What do you think, Percival?"

"I say we go for it", Percival said. "We can't waste anymore time on defense. Especially when we're still slightly outmatched at best."

"Ok", Ace said, giving a nod. "I'm in."

Without another word, Keith signaled his Destroyer to transport the three Vestals aboard. The three disappeared in similar flashes of light.

XXX

Keith, Ace and Mira all reappeared on the bridge of the Destroyer. The control panel was directly in front of them, as was the view of the Third Shield.

Ace looked out the window of the Destroyer, feeling a pang of sadness. Though Neathia was still a stunning sight, it was marred by scorched earth. The battle for Neathia was scarring the land. The line where the Second Shield previously held strong was especially damaged.

"Look at that destruction", Ace muttered to Percival. "From up here, it looks so much worse." He became fooled with resolution. This mission _had_ to succeed, no matter what the Brawlers thought.

Mira and Keith began to work the controls, plotting a course to Gundalia. Within moments, they had set their course.

"Alright, we're set", Mira stated. "Opening dimensional gateway in three… two…"

Before she could make the jump, the Destroyer blasted an alarm. A holo screen automatically showed up, displaying a set of codes.

"Blast it!", Keith yelled. "Our Dimensional Transporter was just shut down!"

"Who'd do that?", Ace wondered.

"I think I know", Mira said. Another holo screen appeared. This one showed the Dimensional Transporter room, including two familiar people.

"Did you honestly think you could sneak away _that_ easily?", Shun demanded. He stood at the front of the screen, glaring at his teammates. Marucho was in the background, finishing his manual override of the Dimensional Transporter system.

"Shun, you don't understand-", Mira vegan, but was cut off by Shun Kazami.

"I understand", Shun cut her off. "You thought you could do your little quest and save the universe. Wake up! It's a suicide mission!"

"Not if we play our cards right", Keith argued. "It will work. Even if we don't topple the Twelve Orders, we can force them into your trap."

"It won't work", Shun insisted. "You can't reason with Ren. All you'll accomplish is getting captured… or worse… and that'd only make our lives collectively harder!"

"Maybe he's staying away because he doesn't want to hurt chances of an alliance", Keith argued. "Maybe he's staying away because he thinks we'll lock him up as a spy. If we extend a hand to him…"

"He'll bite it like a cornered animal", Shun said adamantly. "Stop this. Before it's too late."

"I won't just sit by and play defense while Neathia is slowly burned to ashes", Ace said, joining the conversation. "None of us will. Either help, or get out of the way."

"You know I won't do either", Shun said. "Marucho's locked the Dimensional Transporter system with a security passcode."

"We can bypass that", Mira said. _In a couple of days_, she thought inwardly.

"We both know you don't have the time", Shun said, expertly calling Mira's bluff. "You won't back down. Neither will we."

"Corridor A3", Keith said. "If you insist on battle."

"If we win, Marucho unlocks the Dimensional Transporter", Ace said. He looked at Mira. "You and me?"

"Always", Mira agreed.

"If we win, you give up this stupid crusade", Shun said.

"We don't really have a choice", Keith admitted. He looked at Mira and Ace. "Perhaps I should battle instead of one of you."

"That'd be an unfair fight", Shun replied. "I wouldn't agree to that."

"Fine", Keith said. He stayed at the controls, allowing Ace and Mira to proceed to the battle arena. Shun and Marucho did the same from their end.

XXX

The four Brawlers met in a large box-like room, with white panels lining the walls and ceiling. Those panels were designed to absorb battle energy, making the damage of even the most intense fight practically moot. The ceiling was high enough to allow aerial mobility, so that made it an even playing field.

Ace, Mira, Shun and Marucho all eyed each other warily. They all saw the conflict within the others, yet no one would back off.

Marucho was by far the most conflicted, yet he refused to show it. On one hand, he saw the merits of Keith's arguments. On the other hand, the Brawlers stood their best chance as a united front, not to mention that the Vestal Destroyer was the only Mechanical Bakugan factory they had. Marucho decided to keep the Brawlers united. Still, he doubted himself. Maybe they _could_ get Ren on their side…

"Gate Card, set!", Shun called, interrupting Marucho's thoughts while throwing his card down. Then, Shun threw in his Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Ventus Typhoon Ingram!"

With a flash of green light, Ingram rose onto the field. He ringed the field twice in the air before landing back on the floor, directly ahead of Shun.

"Ingram, huh?", Mira said, throwing down her Bakugan. "We can take care of that! Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Subterra Coredem!"

Accompanied by an orange light, Coredem also rose on the field, sturdy defense to counter high speed and mobility.

_Coredem: 800_

_Typhoon Ingram: 700_

"I'm surprised _you're_ willing to abandon Neathia's plight, Coredem", Ingram said plainly. "You're leaving the defense of your home for what?!"

"A chance to save it!", Coredem answered.

"You're not strong enough", Ingram insisted.

"Well, I guess it's time to find out!", Coredem exclaimed, getting his body in a battle ready position. "Ready when you are!"

"Ingram, let's go", Shun calmly said, his Baku Pod revealing an ability. But Marucho caught his arm before he could continue.

"Shun, wait", Marucho said. "Can't we just talk this through? They're our friends!"

"I'm not the one who escalated this debate to action!", Shun responded, putting his ability into action afterward. "**Ability Activate! Storm Split!**"

Ingram's body began to glow lightly, a faint green aura outlining his form. His body began to shimmer, like an illusion, before he began to copy himself. Multiple Ingram's began flying in the air, continuing to duplicate themselves until dozens of duplicates were swarming around the arena.

_Coredem: 800-200=600_

_Typhoon Ingram: 700+400=1100_

The scores of duplicates began to close in on Coredem, continuing to cross each other's fought paths to make it as confusing for Coredem as naturally possible. The Subterra Bakugan had moments before he was swamped.

"Coredem, take them out!", Mira exclaimed, her Baku Pod revealing one ability. "**Ability Activate! Hammer Blow!**"

Fighting to avoid being distracted by the swarm of Ingram duplicates, Coredem began channeling energy through his body, into his right fist. That first began to glow an increasingly brightening orange light as the attack charged up.

_Coredem: 600+300=900_

_Typhoon Ingram: 1100-300=800_

Coredem, after another moment to charge up his attack, punched forward with his right hand, sending the energy amassed in the direction. The energy blasted through a dozen of the duplicates, giving Coredem some leeway, but it was quickly fading.

"**Gate Card Open!**", Shun yelled. "**Ventus Reactor!**"

The Gate Card opened beneath the combatants. Several twisters of green wings formed rapidly, swirling around the area. The Ingram duplicates lit up as the Gate Card empowered them.

_Coredem: 900_

_Typhoon Ingram: 800+300=1100_

Two of the Ingram duplicates broke from the swarm, flying straight at Coredem.

"Oh, no you don't", Coredem muttered, using his arms to intercept Ingram. But the duplicates that had charged dissipated into nothing upon impact. He had no time to figure out what had happened before another Ingram smashed into him from behind. This one was real.

"Stop embarrassing yourself", Ingram muttered.

"When you stop talking so smug like that", Ace called, throwing in his Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Darkus Knight Percival!"

Under the brunt of Ingram's Ventus superiority, Percival rose onto the field, ready to face down his comrade.

_Coredem: 900, Knight Percival: 600_

_Typhoon Ingram: 1100_

"Ingram, get ready!", Shun forewarned, having the second opponent in sight. His Baku Pod flashed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Storm Power - Extreme Cyclone!**"

As Shun called out his ability, Ingram began channeling energy out of his body. Winds of a different kind began swirling around Ingram, forming a large twister of his own Ventus power. The tornado, as it grew in intensity, tore away at the duplicates, making the real Ingram's location obvious, but currently inaccessible.

_Coredem: 900, Knight Percival: 600-400=200_

_Typhoon Ingram: 1100+400=1500_

Ingram's powerful twister began working in tandem with those of the Ventus Reactor, each one enhancing the other to massive threats.

"If we don't do something, those twisters will blow us apart!", Mira warned.

"Don't worry. Percival!", Ace shouted. His Baku Pod generated an ability. "**Ability Activate! Blackout!**"

Percival began to emit a thick fog, every molecule of it laced with dark energy. The fog was thick enough to hide Percival within it, and it was spreading rapidly.

Ingram's tornado began to collect the fog, making it join the maelstrom. However, that was to the attack's detriment. The dark power overcame the twister, making it as harmless as a gentle breeze. Ingram was revealed, looking much for the worse.

_Coredem: 900+200=1100, Knight Percival: 200+400=600_

_Typhoon Ingram: 1500-400-400=700_

"He nullified _both_ my abilities?", Shun said.

"And _we'll_ take care of your Gate Card", Mira went on, her Baku Pod shining another ability. "**Ability Activate! Change Exia!**"

Coredem wildly slammed a fist into the floor, channeling energy through the Gate Card. The other twisters disappeared, and Ingram collapsed to a sudden loss of power.

_Coredem: 1100, Knight Percival: 600_

_Typhoon Ingram: 700-300-300=100_

"My… energy…", Ingram groaned.

"Gone", Mira confirmed. "Taken away by your own repurposed Gate Card."

"That's… impressive", Shun said. He was a skilled enough warrior to know he was outmatched. But he and Ingram weren't alone. "Marucho, care to lend a hand?"

"Yeah… sure. No problem", Marucho, who had been mesmerized by the battle, responded. He threw in his Bakugan, crying: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go, Aquos Blast Elico!"

With a flash of blue light, Elico finally rose onto the field. He took a battle ready stance, staring down Percival and Coredem.

_Coredem: 900, Knight Percival: 600_

_Typhoon Ingram: 100, Blast Elico: 700_

"Need someone to pick up your slack?", Elico teased Ingram. Ingram simply groaned in response.

"Elico", Percival said monotone.

"Percival", Elico said back. "I'd hoped we'd never face each other on the battlefield again."

"So had I", Percival replied. "But I won't be deterred. If you wish to stop me… come at me."

"Very well", Elico said back. "Marucho?"

"I've got you!", Marucho promised. His Baku Pod displayed one ability. "**Ability Activate! Hydro Typhoon!**"

Elico reached back with his arms, simultaneously gathering energy and moisture onto them. When he was ready, Elico thrusted forward, his arms spouting twin torrents of high pressure water ahead, in a trajectory that would blast Percival directly.

_Coredem: 900, Knight Percival: 600-300=300_

_Typhoon Ingram: 100, Blast Elico: 700+300=1000_

"No time to dodge", Ace predicted, noting the high speed of the two torrents. "In that case, we'll defend." His Baku Pod displayed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Blind Shield!**"

Right before the water torrents hit Percival, he sent out an aura of his dark energies. That aura consolidated on his left arm, forming a handheld shield. The shield was shaped in an oval, purple except for a yellow outline.

_Coredem: 900, Knight Percival: 300+300=600_

_Typhoon Ingram: 100, Blast Elico: 1000-300=700_

The water torrents blasted Percival's shield, the force of the attack pushing the knight back an amount. Yet Percival maintained his position, holding out against Elico's onslaught. Eventually, Elico stopped, allowing Percival to recover.

"Now, Percival!", Ace yelled. His Baku Pod revealed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Dain Sleif!**"

A small whirlwind of dark power stirred directly above Percival for several seconds. In a single instant, the whirlwind dissipated into nothing, dropping a wicked sharp sword into Percival's waiting grip. The blade was sharp both ways, the flat purple with a jagged yellow line, almost resembling a lightning bolt, as decoration. Percival gripped his blade, delaying a moment to assess the enemy. Then, he charged forward, intent on finishing off the two opponents.

_Coredem: 900, Knight Percival: 600+300=900_

_Typhoon Ingram: 100, Blast Elico: 700_

"We won't be taken down", Shun said. His Baku Pod displayed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Typhoon Hyper Impact!**"

Ingram began to siphon energy from his body into his arms, causing them to begin glowing green with power. Ingram got into a battle ready stance, arms poised to intercept Percival.

_Coredem: 900, Knight Percival: 900-300=600_

_Typhoon Ingram: 100+300=400, Blast Elico: 700_

When Percival got Ingram in range, he swiped at his comrade with his sword, attempting to skewer him. Ingram caught it with his arm, his own physical strength keeping Percival at bay.

Yet it wasn't enough. While keeping his right hand on the sword, Percival smashed his left fist into Ingram's gut. The impact made Ingram keel over in pain.

"Ingram!", Shun shouted.

"Sorry, Shun", Ingram managed before he reverted. His ball form dropped to the floor near Shun.

_Shun: 60%_

"Elico, come on!", Marucho goaded. His Baku Pod revealed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Ocean Impulse!**"

The three jewels on Elico's chest began glowing blue, quickly gathering energy as Elico charged an attack. With a warrior's yell, Elico shot a blast of high pressure water from those jewels. The attack seemed endless, on a high velocity and poised to hit Coredem.

_Coredem: 900, Knight Percival: 600_

_Blast Elico: 700+500=1200_

"I've got this one", Mira volunteered. Her Baku Pod generated another ability. "**Ability Activate! Phantom Blow!**"

Coredem, similarly to his Hammer Blow ability, began to channel his body's energy throughout his whole body. This time, both fists glowed with energy, yet with not as much intensity.

_Coredem: 900+400=1300, Knight Percival: 600_

_Blast Elico: 1200_

In one moment, Coredem punched both fists forward, sending the energy on a collision course to Elico's water spout. The energy slowly pushed through the water, taking several seconds until it reached Elico. The impact sent Elico flying through the air.

Before he could even land, Elico turned back to ball form, dropping to Marucho's feet. A heartbeat later, Coredem and Percival returned to their battlers victoriously.

_Marucho: 80%_

Shun and Marucho kneeled to pick up their Bakugan, heads bowed in shame. When they rose back up, Shun looked at Marucho.

"What's going on?", Shun asked his battle partner.

"Me?", Marucho clarified.

"Yes", Shun confirmed. "You're not fighting anywhere near your full strength. You couldn't nullified that ability with Reflection Jacket, or overpowered it with your fusion ability. You had ample time to. But you didn't. Something is holding you back."

"Like I said, I don't want to fight my friends", Marucho said.

"But you know you have to, because they're taking the wrong course of action, right?"

"Well… maybe it's _not _the wrong course of action", Marucho ventured. "We have to go on the attack eventually. If their plan succeeds, we'll have enough power to attack and be able to leave most of the Brawlers here. It's a high risk move, but it _might_ be worth the risk."

"Did you forget how three of their number secured a victory against four of us?", Shun argued back. "The Twelve Orders are more powerful than ever. Especially with Barodius's new battle weapon. This is the absolute _wrong_ time to divide ourselves, and the absolute _wrong_ time to abandon the defense."

Marucho nodded, but refused to say anything. He and Shun turned back to look at Ace and Mira, wordlessly conveying their readiness.

"Well, looks like they're ready", Ace notified his partner.

"Then let's get started!", Mira exclaimed, throwing down a Gate Card. "Gate Card, set!"

All four Brawlers then threw in their Bakugan for the second round. Each one called out: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

In unison with each other, all four of their Bakugan rose onto the field, giving off a battle ready disposition.

_Coredem: 800, Knight Percival: 600_

_Typhoon Ingram: 700, Blast Elico: 700_

"Marucho, cover us", Shun directed, the battle his tone as cold as a northern wind. "We'll try to surprise them."

"Ok", Marucho complied, his Baku Pod showing another ability. "Elico, let's go! **Ability Activate! Ocean Impulse!**"

Once again, the three orange jewels on Elico's cheesy began to light up blue, Elico channeling energy and gathering moisture there. Wordlessly, Elico blasted a high pressure stream of water from his jewels, sending them straight at Percival.

_Coredem: 800, Knight Percival: 600_

_Typhoon Ingram: 700, Blast Elico: 700+500=1200_

"Don't worry, Percival", Elico promised. "I'll make this quick."

"I don't need your sympathy", Percival growled back.

"I'll take care of this one!", Mira proclaimed. Her Baku Pod shined another ability. "**Ability Activate! Plate Shield!**"

With barely a moment to spare before Percival was swamped by Elico's attack, Coredem sent out a bit of his energy in between the water and Percival. The energy took the shape of a rectangular orange plate, transparent but solid enough to block the attack.

_Coredem: 800, Knight Percival: 600_

_Typhoon Ingram: 700, Blast Elico: 1200-500=700_

The water splashed against the shield violently, but to no avail. Elico eventually ceased his attack, glaring at Coredem.

"Nice job, Mira", Ace congratulated. He then turned his attention back to the battle, having his Baku Pod reveal another two abilities. "**Double Ability Activate! Dain Sleif, plus Fusion Ability Vermillion!**"

Once again, a small whirlwind of dark power stirred directly above Percival for several seconds. In a single instant, the whirlwind dissipated into nothing, dropping a wicked sharp sword into Percival's waiting grip. The blade was sharp both ways, the flat purple with a jagged yellow line, almost resembling a lightning bolt, as decoration.

Percival gripped his blade, beginning to channel more of his energy into it. As he did, the blade lost its fancy decor and began glowing purple with energy. It was only then that Percival charged Elico, gripping the sword with both hands.

_Coredem: 800, Knight Percival: 600+300=900_

_Typhoon Ingram: 700, Blast Elico: 700-200=500_

"Ingram, don't give an inch!", Shun shouted. His Baku Pod flashed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Storm Echo!**"

While Elico was under fire from Percival, Ingram began to sink into the floor, collapsing his firm into his own shadow. Within moments, he had disappeared entirely.

_Coredem: 800-400=400, Knight Percival: 900-400=500_

_Typhoon Ingram: 700, Blast Elico: 500_

Yet Percival, who had targeted Elico, hadn't noticed Ingram's disappearance. He continued his charge. When he was in striking distance to Elico, though, he abruptly stopped.

"What the-!?", Percival exclaimed, before Ingram rose from _Percival's_ shadow and slammed his fist into Percival, sending him back.

"Percival!", Ace yelled.

"Really, Ingram?", Percival demanded. Ingram gave no verbal reply, only preparing himself to resume the fight.

"Well, if we're going to play it that way", Ace said, his Baku Pod flashing another ability. "Percival, time to take them out! **Fusion Ability Activate! Deathly Karbia!**"

Percival began to grip the sword tighter and channel more power into it. The blade lost its fancy decor and began glowing an even harsher purple, even changing shape to a more jagged curve.

_Coredem: 400, Knight Percival: 500+200=700_

_Typhoon Ingram: 700-200=500, Blast Elico: 500_

Percival kept his grip on the sword, slashing the air with it, then crossing the slash with another. The two slashes made an energy burst shaped like an X. Percival then sent the energy burst ahead, right at Ingram.

"You too, Coredem!", Mira encouraged. Her Baku Pod displayed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Phantom Blow!**"

Coredem coated both of his hands in orange energy, the glow bright enough to hide his fists within them. Coredem breathed, directing the energy to condense into potent bursts.

"You're done!", Coredem announced. With a titanic force, Coredem sent the energy ahead, aiming for Elico. The two energy bursts sailed through the air, their bright light becoming blinding to Elico as it neared.

_Coredem: 400+400=800, Knight Percival: 700_

_Typhoon Ingram: 500, Blast Elico: 500_

"Marucho, they've shown their hand", Shun noted. "Time to play ours." His Baku Pod quickly displayed another ability.

"Yeah, sure", Marucho replied. His Baku Pod generated another ability, as well.

"**Ability Activate!**"

"**Typhoon Hyper Impact!**"

"**Hydro Typhoon!**"

Ingram began to siphon energy from his body into his arms, causing them to begin glowing green with power. Ingram got into a battle ready stance, arms poised to block Percival's energy attack.

Meanwhile, Elico reached back with his arms, simultaneously gathering energy and moisture onto them. When he was ready, Elico thrusted forward, his arms spouting twin torrents of high pressure water ahead, in a trajectory that would blast Coredem directly.

_Coredem: 800-300=500, Knight Percival: 700-300=400_

_Typhoon Ingram: 500+300=800, Blast Elico: 500+300=800_

When Percival's energy slashes hit Ingram, the ninja Bakugan parried with his arm guards, splitting the X in half. Each half sailed onward, exploding only when Ingram was away from the danger zone.

In addition, Elico's twin water torrents collided with Coredem's energy bursts, the two attacks in a stalemate for several moments. Afterward, though, Elico's water dissipated Coredem's energy, blasting onward to pummel Coredem

"Percival, come on!", Ace yelled loudly. His Baku Pod flashed purple, displaying another ability. "**Ability Activate! Geor Gunner**!"

Percival's mouth opened up, a bright purple energy forming within the maw. Simultaneously, two dragon heads, each one on a shoulder, shifted to face ahead of Percival, and began copying the main head's action. In complete unison, the three heads shot their blasts, which quickly merged into one larger blast of energy.

The energy blast connected with Ingram within moments of being fired. Ingram managed to pace his arm guards in its path, but he was being pushed back.

_Coredem: 500, Knight Percival: 400+500=900_

_Typhoon Ingram: 800, Blast Elico: 800_

"If Ace is going full force, so should we", Mira decided. "We can't let Marucho beat us!" Her Baku Pod made another ability appear. "**Ability Activate! Crush Arrow!**"

Coredem began gathering energy into his chest. The circular plate on his chest glowed a bright orange. Eventually, Coredem released his blast, sending it at the incoming water torrents, and subsequently at Elico.

_Coredem: 500+400=900, Knight Percival: 900_

_Typhoon Ingram: 800, Blast Elico: 800-400=400_

Coredem's new energy beam was far more powerful than his previous attack, capable of resisting Elico's momentum. Coredem even managed to push back Elico's water streams with his energy beam. It was a matter of time before Elico caved in.

Yet Marucho still had sufficient time to respond to the threat. His Baku Pod shined another ability. "Sit tight, Elico. **Fusion Ability Activate! Torrential Booster!**"

Elico suddenly sent even more power through the water torrents, making them nearly double in size and still maintain their pressure. The re-energized water torrents began to overpower Coredem's energy beam, suddenly leaving Coredem very few options.

_Coredem: 900-300=600, Knight Percival: 900_

_Typhoon Ingram: 800, Blast Elico: 400+300=700_

This time, Elico left Coredem no time to prepare a counterattack. The water torrents slammed into Elico, sending the Subterra Bakugan flying to the wall behind him.

In the meantime, Ingram was still struggling under the brunt of Percival's energy blast, Geor Gunner. He was being continually pushed back, having no room for counter. His arms raised to shield him was the only thing keeping him in the battle.

"Stay strong, Ingram", Shun encouraged. His Baku Pod revealed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Armored Melee Protector!**"

While keeping his arms up to block Percival's attack, Ingram moved his wings over them. The wings began to break up Percival's energy attack, the wings having proved to be a much more fruitful defense.

_Coredem: 600, Knight Percival: 900-500=400_

_Typhoon Ingram: 800+400=1200, Blast Elico: 700_

"Drat. They just keep overpowering us", Ace muttered. "We need a way to bring the advantage to our side. Mira, what's your Gate Card?"

"Ace, it won't help right now", Mira clarified. "My Gate doesn't affect power levels."

"Let's kick this up a notch!", Marucho shouted. "Elico, do it!"

"Right", Elico barked back. His body began to light up a multicolored glow. Bits of light from all colors were contained in it, letting Elico morph into something different. "Attribute change-"

"Yeah, not this time!", Mira interjected Elico's action, only then reaching out with her hand. "**Gate Card Open! Raio Hazard!**"

As the Gate Card began to light up, the white glow began to override Elico's multicolored light. When both lights dimmed, Elico's conversion had cancelled. He was back in Aquos.

"I was changing to Haos", Elico said, confused by the development. "How is this possible?!"

"It's their Gate Card!", Marucho called. "They're blocking your Attribute change!"

"Got that right", Mira said. She began to press buttons on her Baku Pod. Orange particles appeared, beginning to assemble a device.

"Ace, can you cover me?", Mira requested. "It'll take a bit of time to summon Coredem's Battle Gear."

"Trust me, Mira. It'll be my pleasure", Ace promised, his Baku Pod revealing another ability. "Percival, let's show them our power! **Ability Activate! Terminal Thunder!**"

Percival's eyes lit up as his power increased dramatically. His body became shrouded in an aura of purple energy, as bolts of that power began to charge up.

_Coredem: 600, Knight Percival: 400+400=800_

_Typhoon Ingram: 1200-300=900, Blast Elico: 700-300=400_

In a controlled but devastating manner, Percival unleashed his lightning bolts, sending them at both Elico and Ingram at once. Ingram managed to withstand the lightning fairly well, but Elico was flung backwards by the powerful attack.

"And _that's_ how it's done", Percival said.

"That enough cover, Mira?", Ace asked.

"You bought me more than enough time", Mira said. The orange particles had finally finished constructing the Battle Gear.

"_Ready: Rock Hammer._"

"Battle Gear… Boost!", Mira yelled, throwing her Battle Gear to Coredem. When it connected, a bright orange light resulted.

When the glow dissipated, Coredem's appearance shifted heavily. Coredem developed a metallic machine on his back, with a spiked wrecking ball on one side, a bladed jackhammer on the other, and two cannons in the center, extending above Coredem's head.

_Coredem: 700, Knight Percival: 800_

_Typhoon Ingram: 900, Blast Elico: 400_

Mira raised her left hand, having her Baku Pod put another ability on display. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate! Rock Hammer Beo Blaster!**"

Coredem adjusted his Battle Gear's cannons to aim directly at Ingram. Each cannon's hole began to charge massive orange blasts within.

_Coredem: 700+400=1100, Knight Percival: 800_

_Typhoon Ingram: 900-400=500, Blast Elico: 400_

"Alright, get him!", Mira called out.

"You've got it", Coredem said back. His two cannons unleashed their payloads, firing train beams of orange power directly at Ingram.

"Do you really think it's going to be so easy?", Shun demanded. His Baku Pod flashed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Storm Power - Aero Impact!**"

Ingram then spread his wings wide, allowing himself to jump high up. Coredem's orange beams hit the spot Ingram was only moments before, but Ingram completely evaded the Battle Gear.

"Oh, come on!", complained an exasperated Coredem.

As Ingram maintained his aerodynamics, his wings began to glow green with power, Ingram preparing his next attack. With blinding speed, Ingram glided from his position and slammed into Coredem.

"No, Coredem!", Mira exclaimed.

_Coredem: 1100-400=700, Knight Percival: 800-400=400_

_Typhoon Ingram: 500+400=900, Blast Elico: 400_

Ingram's attack taking everything Coredem had left of his endurance, the Subterra bakugan reverted to ball form, dropping near Mira.

_Mira: 60%_

"Now, for Percival!", Shun directed.

Ingram obeyed, beginning a flight toward Percival, his velocity deadly.

At the last second possible, Ace managed to load an ability. "**Ability Activate! Dain Sleif!**"

Once again, a small whirlwind of dark power stirred directly above Percival for several seconds. In a single instant, the whirlwind dissipated into nothing, dropping a wicked sharp sword into Percival's waiting grip. The blade was sharp both ways, the flat purple with a jagged yellow line, almost resembling a lightning bolt, as decoration.

_Knight Percival: 400+300=700_

_Typhoon Ingram: 900, Blast Elico: 400_

Percival took hold of his blade, desperately trying to intercept Ingram, but Ingram smacked into Percival, as well. The Darkus Bakugan went to ball form, dropping to Ace in defeat.

_Ace: 60%_

Both Mira and Ace retrieved their Bakugan silently. When they looked back at Shun and Marucho, Ace's eyes blazed.

"That's it!", Ace snapped. "Before, I only wanted to beat you so we could go on and win this war. Now, it's personal!"

Mira said nothing to contradict Ace. She simply waited for the next card to get played.

Marucho cringed at his friends' reactions. He knew there was a divide happening. But there was nothing else to do except continue the battle.

"Gate Card, set!", Marucho yelled, throwing down his Gate Card.

All four Brawlers then threw in their Bakugan for the second round. Each one called out: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

In unison with each other, all four of their Bakugan rose onto the field, giving off a battle ready disposition.

_Coredem: 800, Knight Percival: 600_

_Typhoon Ingram: 700, Blast Elico: 700_

"Ingram, hold nothing back!", Shun directed. His Baku Pod displayed two abilities at once. "**Double Ability Activate! Storm Split, plus Typhoon Hyper Impact!**"

Ingram's body began to glow lightly, a faint green aura outlining his form. His body began to shimmer, like an illusion, before he began to copy himself. Multiple Ingram's began flying in the air, continuing to duplicate themselves until dozens of duplicates were swarming around the arena.

And then, each Ingram duplicate began to siphon energy from his body into his arms, causing them to begin glowing green with power. When ready, every duplicate swarmed downwards in an immediate attempt to overwhelm the opposition.

_Coredem: 800-200-300=300, Knight Percival: 600-200=400_

_Typhoon Ingram: 700+400+300=1400, Blast Elico: 700_

"They'll tear us apart if we let them get close", Mira exclaimed.

"No, they won't", Ace contradicted Mira's opinion. His Baku Pod displayed three abilities at once. "**Triple Ability Activate! Dain Sleif, Blind Shield plus Fusion Ability Deathly Karbia!**"

A small whirlwind of dark power stirred directly above Percival for several seconds. In a single instant, the whirlwind dissipated into nothing, dropping a wicked sharp sword into Percival's waiting grip. The blade was sharp both ways, the flat purple with a jagged yellow line, almost resembling a lightning bolt, as decoration. Percival gripped his blade with his right hand, delaying a moment to continue his combination attack.

Then, Percival sent out an aura of his dark energies. That aura consolidated on his left arm, forming a handheld shield. The shield was shaped in an oval, purple except for a yellow outline.

Finally, Percival began to grip the sword tighter and channel more power into it. The blade lost its fancy decor and began glowing an even harsher purple, even changing shape to a more jagged curve.

_Coredem: 300, Knight Percival: 400+300+300+200=1200_

_Typhoon Ingram: 1400-300-200=900, Blast Elico: 700_

As Ingram duplicates neared Percival, who was dubbed the greater threat, the armored Bakugan slashed them into dust, or blocked them with his shield. Over and over, Percival countered Ingram's attack.

Eventually, the real Ingram tried slamming into Percival. With skillful moves, Ingram disarmed Percival of his sword and shield.

Yet Percival stood his ground, taking everything Ingram dished out and dealing damage afterward with his bare hands. "I still have the higher power level, Ingram", Percival notified.

"That won't stop me!", Ingram replied. The two then engaged in a vicious hand to hand battle, neither one gaining an edge. It was Percival's armor and strength against Ingram's skill and agility. Neither could win the advantage.

It was an intensity Shun and Ace shared, staying each other down with nothing but determination in their eyes.

Maurcho was watching this happen with worry. The battle had started with both sides having the best of intentions. But the fight was drawing on everything the present Brawlers had. And it was taking a toll on their psychology.

Ace had declared the rest of the battle to be personal to him. Mira seemingly agreed, and even Shun wasn't fazed for a moment. Marucho was becoming certain that if this brawl concluded with either side claiming victory, it might cause a permanent divide of the Brawlers.

As for what the fight was originally over, Marucho had been contemplating the issue while the other three were invested in the battle. Marucho didn't like how Keith had went ahead without permission, but Marucho had to admit… Keith's plan might be their only chance.

"Go, Coredem!", Mira yelled, her Baku Pod revealing another ability. "**Ability Activate! Hammer Blow!**"

Coredem began channeling energy through his body, into his right fist. That first began to glow an increasingly brightening orange light as the attack charged up. When he was ready, Coredem forced his fist forward, flinging the energy straight at Elico.

_Coredem: 300+300=600, Knight Percival: 1200_

_Typhoon Ingram: 900, Blast Elico: 700-300=400_

"Marucho? What're you waiting for?", Elico asked, ready for his counter to arrive.

Marucho squeezed his eyes. He knew what he had to do since he threw down the Card. The brawl had to end before the Brawlers consumed each other in civil war. _He_ had to stop it, _immediately_.

"Enough!", Marucho snapped. "**Gate Card Open! Battle Release!**"

Before anyone else could react, before Coredem's energy blast could reach Elico, the Gate Card opened beneath them. At once, the battle terminated. All four Bakugan returned to their battlers, the round having ended.

"Marucho, what are you doing?", Shun demanded. "We could've won that round!"

"And tore the Brawlers apart, too!", Marucho added. "We have to stop this. We're all friends here!"

That message seemed to ripple through the other three. Ace shook his head, as if waking from a trance.

"Man… guess I overdid it, huh?", Ace asked himself.

"There's still the conflict of why we were battling", Mira said. "We need you to unlock our Dimensional Transporter system."

"I'll do it", Marucho agreed. "One condition: I'm going too."

"Marucho?", Shun asked, perplexed. "What are you-"

"They're right, Shun. We can't just stay here and fight a losing battle", Marucho said plainly. "If Ren agrees to help, we can end it here."

"But-", Shun began before he realized that Marucho was adamant. As such, he cut himself off. "Fine." He took out his communicator and signaled a Neathian Dimensional Transporter, getting himself off the ship. Marucho readily went with Mira and Ace to the Destroyer's Transporter room to unlock it.

XXX

Alice watched from the observatory of a Neathian lab as Keith's Vestal Destroyer opened a wormhole in front of it, flying through it to space near Gundalia.

Shun walked up to her just as the Destroyer disappeared through the wormhole.

"Where's Marucho?", Alice asked.

"With them", Shun gestured to the sky. "He had a change of heart. Or… made his decision during our battle."

"He believes in Ren now that he's not tied to Barodius", Alice analyzed. "Optimistic. He always was that way."

"That doesn't change the fact that several of our battlers, including _Keith_, just left the defense", Shun said. "We're far weaker than we were even yesterday."

"I know", Alice raised her right hand, Hydranoid's ball form resting on it. "Hydranoid?"

"Yes, Alice?", Hydranoid said, his ball popping open.

"With Barodius's new weapon, that Dharak Colossus, we're completely outgunned", Alice said. "I'm sorry to put pressure on you, but-"

"You want to make me Battle Gear", Hydranoid derived.

Alice cringed slightly. "Only as a last resort", she promised.

"Do it", Hydranoid growled. "I don't want Neathia to suffer from my selfishness. If Battle Gear is the only thing that will give me a fighting chance against Dharak Colossus, do it."

Alice nodded, going back into the lab to give them a new string of orders. Alice, however, would make sure they wouldn't mess it up.

XXX

**And that's it! I hope you enjoyed! If you did, be sure to follow or favorite the story. If you want to say anything, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Before I go, responses: **

**Alice Gehabich: I say no more. Vagueness is essential. **

**Until next time, goodbye! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Good day to my readers. I've returned to the Fanfiction site with a new chapter! I hope you'll enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters. **

XXX

Chapter 26: Diplomacy Gone Wrong

The bridge of a certain Vestal carrier, Keith's Vestal Destroyer, was hosting four different people. Each of them were looking out of the main window.

In front of them rested a large planetoid. What they could see was a barren crust, pierced by countless holes large enough to fit the Destroyer into. The outer crust was rocky and devoid of any plant life. In short, Gundalia was the polar opposite of Neathia. Where Neathia was luscious and vibrant, this world was dark and dead.

"What… did this?", Mira gaped at the desolate world.

"According to Ren, Dark Bakugan like Linehalt", Marucho replied.

"Whoa, hold up", Ace said. "You're telling me that Bakugan like Linehalt did _that_?", he gestured at the world ahead of them.

"Yeah", Marucho reiterated. "At least, that's what Ren said."

"After what he and Linehalt did to Barodius and Alice, I really don't doubt that", Keith mentioned plainly. "If Linehalt alone could defeat them both at once, I do think that a large group of them could cause devastation like this."

Mira shook her head. "We're just speculating now", she said. "We're not here to sightsee. Keith, can you transport us to the surface? Preferably inside the crust?"

"I… yes, I can", Keith replied. "But, first, I have to ensure the Destroyer is on stealth mode. We don't want their radar to pick us up, or we'd be stranded."

"Yeah, that's a good idea", Mira complimented. "Compared to Earth, Guardian technology is a few generations ahead. Compared to Vestal technology, they're sorely behind."

"Exactly", Keith agreed. "We should be able to trick their scanners. But we shouldn't draw nearer until then."

"Better safe than sorry", Ace begrudgingly admitted.

After a few minutes of Keith and Mira working on the controls, they stopped. "It's done", Mira said.

"So… how do you suppose we find them?", Ace asked. "We're talking about one guy. In an entire planet. With an army of _hostiles_. If we just wander aimlessly, we'll end up proving Shun right."

The other three knew what he meant by that: if they were discovered too quickly by a lucky Gundalian patrol, they'd be overwhelmed within hours. Stealth and, more importantly, precision were paramount to this operation. For the latter to work, they'd need a way to find Ren quickly.

"Hey, wait a minute…", Marucho began. "Didn't Alice say something about Linehalt emitting a large amount of negative energy? Maybe we can figure out a way to trace it."

Keith's eyes lit up. "Marucho, you might be onto something", he commended. "That kind of energy should leave some kind of trail to follow. That is, if it doesn't outright show us where he is now." He looked at the Aquos expert. "Marucho, even among tech savvy Vestals, you're a genius."

"Ah, c'mon…", Marucho said sheepishly. "It wasn't that great."

"It still needs to work", Ace noted.

A moment later, a holo screen appeared disgusting the packet beneath the crust. Several spots were glowing purple of varying brightness, signifying traces of negative energy. There was one spot that was glowing particularly bright, with small trails leading to several locations.

"Is that one it?", Ace thought aloud, pointing to that spot.

"Possibly…", Keith said, scanning the area with an enhanced scanner. Under a closer examination, they saw that the energy level was slowly, but surely, deteriorating.

"He's not there", Keith decided. "The energy level is highest there, but it's going down. That wouldn't be happening if Linehalt was there as a source of negative energy."

"Maybe you can scan for areas with an increase of negative energy, and cross reference the two charts?", Mira suggested.

"Well thought, sister", Keith agreed. He adjusted the scanner to the suggested specifications, to find something interesting.

"Look at that", Ace pointed out. "Only one spot. Good thinking, Mira."

"Thanks, Ace", Mira replied. "Keith, how close can you get us to that area?"

"Reliably?", Keith responded. "I'd say half a kilometer. Any closer, and the negative power increase might tamper with the transport."

"Ok, then", Marucho said. "Now let's go make an awkward reunion." He took a deep breath, knowing he was about to confront the man who stabbed him in the back. _As a friend_.

XXX

The four Brawlers found themselves in the middle of a rocky valley. Stalagmites jutted up from the ground. The upper layer was high above, the piercings allowing little natural light to shine on the inhabited level.

"I thought it was bad with the bird's eye view", Mira muttered, completely shocked by the state of the planet. To call it a wasteland would have been an understatement.

"Seriously", Ace agreed. "It's like someone carved this place out from rock."

"For all we know, that's exactly what the Dark Bakugan did", Mira pointed out.

"We can't waste time here", Keith said. "We need to get moving. The energy signature is up ahead, about half a kilometer."

"Keith's right. We should get moving", Mira said. "We don't want to be found out by a patrol unit, right?"

With that, the four kept moving. The terrain was difficult, to say the least. Perhaps they should've used their Bakugan to traverse the land, but they didn't want to attract Gundalian attention. Keith took the lead, followed by Mira and Ace, and with Marucho tailing them.

Keith looked back to the rest of the group. Ace and Mira were doing ok, but Marucho had a melancholy expression. Keith showed himself to fall behind until he was walking step by step with Marucho.

"What's troubling you?", Keith asked.

"What? Nothing", Marucho said.

Keith gave Marucho a face. "I know that look, Marucho", he said. "It's the one I have before I talk to Gus. I think I know what you're feeling right now."

"Yeah?", Marucho asked, daring Keith to continue.

"A combination of uneasy anticipation and guilt", Keith said.

"Yeah. You're pretty much spot on", Marucho admitted. "I know Ren was a mole, but he was also my friend. I'm sure of it."

"Is that why you came?", Keith asked. "To revive that friendship?"

Marucho nodded his head in agreement. "Now that he's free from Barodius's influence, we might be able to make a _real_ friendship."

"Yet you fear he will refuse", Keith noted.

"Right again", Marucho admitted. "I'm worried that he won't be able to see us as anything more than enemies. I'm worried he'll let the betrayal blind him."

"I can sympathize", Keith said. "My own right hand. One I considered a best friend. Someone I didn't even fathom to be _able_ to betray me. I took Gus's loyalty for granted. Every week until the war, I visited him. I tried to talk. He refused to communicate. He only stood silently, facing away from me."

"You're saying everything I fear about Ren already came true for Gus", Marucho guessed.

"I'm also saying that it would be premature for you to abandon hope on Ren", Keith added. "We cannot know if Ren has crossed that line. We will soon." He checked the map, downloaded on his Baku Pod, to confirm. "Just up ahead."

"Probably that crevice over there", Ace said, pointing straight ahead. Indeed, there was a crevice. From their angle, it was impossible to judge the depth, but it was definitely deep enough to for a person to stand full height and not be seen from the ground, and wide enough to accommodate several humanoids.

"Well, this is it", Mira murmured. They all started to advance towards the crevice, being mindful of who they were approaching.

As they neared, they saw not one, but four Gundalian figures. Ren was one, but he was speaking to three others, each of them familiar.

"Jesse, Sid and Zenet", Marucho identified, his voice a hushed whisper.

"So Ren isn't alone", Keith said. "This could prove useful. Or even more dangerous."

"So, how do we reveal ourselves?", Ace asked the other three.

"You don't have to", another voice called out. The four Brawlers turned to the speaker, showing him to be…

"Mason", Keith notified.

"And Lena", Marucho added.

The two missing members were glaring at them, bad blood evident on their faces.

Down in the crevice, the four other Gundalian fugitives noticed three commotion, climbing up to see what was going on.

"Nice of you to join us, Ren", Mason said sarcastically. Then, his tone went deadly serious. "Just caught these guys sneaking up on you. Bet they were just asking for trouble."

The four Brawlers turned to face Ren, giving the de facto leader a look at their faces.

Keith, Mira and Ace Ren bypassed. Hits gaze fell on the other one. "Marucho", Ren greeted.

"Hey, Ren", Marucho said sheepishly.

"What're you Brawlers doing in the middle of nowhere?", Sid cut in.

"I might ask you the same question", Keith replied.

Sid ground his teeth in frustration. "If I ask you a question, I want an answer", he growled. "Not cryptic nonsense

"Desperate times call for desperate measures", Keith said.

"What'd I just say?", Sid demanded. "No cryptic nonsense!"

"Enough whining", Zenet called to Sid. "Seriously, you're getting annoying."

"I'm certain this plot twist has been set up in the previous act", Jesse stated.

"You're more right than you know", Ace agreed.

"The Second Shield is destroyed. Barodius has a new battle weapon. Neathia's only a couple attacks away from falling", Mira illuminated their side of the story. "We came here to stop them. To end this war here and now. But we need your help."

"I see", Ren responded. "You're awfully quiet, Marucho. Why are _you_ here?"

"Neathia's in big trouble. We have to work together to beat the Twelve Orders", Marucho said.

"No. That's why _they're_ here", Ren gestured to the other three. "Why are _you_ here."

"To end the war", Marucho insisted.

"No. Why are _you_ here?"

"I…, well, I…"

"Hey, leave him alone", Ace told Ren off.

"Humor me", Ren told Ace. "Marucho. Why. Are. _You_. Here?"

"I… I want my friend back", Marucho admitted. "We had a friendship before. I know it was based on deception, but some part of it was genuine. I know that much. Now that Barodius isn't behind your strings, can't we at least try?"

"No. We can't", Ren replied with absolution. "We can't reconnect, and we don't need your help. My team and I are more than capable of beating the Twelve Orders."

"Have you tested that?", Keith asked. "And, say you have, how would you get them alone? They have an army surrounding them."

"He's right", Mira said, trying to reason with Ren. "Even if you could fight through so many, you'd be exhausted when you reach the Twelve Orders."

"Don't underestimate our power", Ren warned Mira. "Least of all, _Linehalt's_ power."

"We're not doubting his power", Keith took a turn. "But even the strongest warrior would get tired."

"We don't need your help", Ren reiterated. "I don't have a quarrel with you, but I'm not interested." He made a faraway gesture. "I think it's time that you leave."

The four Brawlers looked at each other to confirm. Keith then looked back at Ren. "We're not leaving", Keith said. "You need our help, if you'll admit it or not."

Ren's eyes hardened. "Perhaps I should demonstrate the power Linehalt and I command", he decided. "Let's make a small wager. You win, I'll agree to work with you. I win, you leave my team and I to our own devices."

The four Brawlers shared a glance once again. This was most likely the best offer they'd get. After a moment, Keith stepped forward.

"I'll battle", he volunteered. "I have the best chance against Linehalt."

"Very well", Ren replied. "Mason, take the team and get out of here. There's a chance this battle could draw the attention of patrols."

"You've got it", Mason said, leading the other Gundalians away from the soon-to-be battle arena.

"Mira", Keith said. "If we get attacked when Helios is worn out, can I count on you to cover us?"

"Always", Mira promised. "All right. Ace, Marucho, let's set up a perimeter."

"Yes, ma'am", Ace said jokingly. Marucho nodded, then gave a glance at Ren. The three then went to ensure the battle between Keith and Ren went undisturbed.

The air between Ren and Keith was palpable. Neither knew the other well personally, yet they know saw each other as powerful rivals. Their battle wouldn't be personal, but they would enjoy every moment of it.

All of a sudden, Keith threw down a Gate Card. "Gate Card, set!" He then took hold of his Bakugan. "Are you ready, Helios?"

"Evermore", Helios growled. "Let me at him!"

"As you wish, my friend", Keith said. He then threw in the Bakugan. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Let's go, Pyrus Supernova Helios!"

With a flash of red light flooding the area, Helios rose onto the field. His eight wings spread out as he rose up into the air. His chest plate glowed a bright orange. His eyes blazed with pure power. He let out a ferocious roar, taking his claim.

"Where are you, Linehalt?", Helios exclaimed. "Come out and fight!"

"Oh, we will", Ren assured his Pyrus opponent. "Linehalt, it's time to show the Brawlers our power."

"I'm with you, Ren. All the way", Linehalt swore.

"Bakugan, brawl!", Ren called out, throwing in Linehalt. "Bakugan, stand! Arise, Darkus Linehalt!"

Linehalt almost immediately soared into the air, abandoning the purple light that accompanied his arrival. In no time, he had risen to Helios's level, letting out a loud screech. He was not going to be outdone before the fighting even started.

_Supernova Helios: 900_

_Linehalt: 900_

"Linehalt", Helios growled, an undertone of humor included. "Last time I saw you, you could barely hold a candle to me. How much stronger have you gotten since then?"

"I'll give you a firsthand experience", Linehalt assured his adversary. "And when I am done, you'll never doubt my strength again!"

"Ha!", Helios exclaimed. "I'll believe that when I see it."

"Then I shall _show_ you."

"Helios, let's show Ren how we battle", Keith yelled. His Baku Pod shined an ability. "**Ability Activate! Atomic Quasar!**"

Helios opened his mouth, channeling energy and heat into his mouth. A fireball condensed within his maw, growing to a substantial size and heading up so much, the flashes were white, comparable to plasma. Remarkably, Helios seemed unaffected by the heat of his fireball as he charged it up even further.

_Supernova Helios: 900+600=1500_

_Linehalt: 900_

"Helios, let it burn!", Keith yelled.

"With pleasure", Helios said. At that, he released the fireball. The white flames seared the air on their course to Linehalt. Even if Linehalt tried to evade, he'd be scorched by proximity to the fireball.

"Linehalt, get ready", Ren announced, his Baku Pod displaying an ability. An earlier version of Ren wouldn't have known what to do. But not anymore. "Here we go! **Ability Activate! Dispel Closer!**"

Linehalt's left hand began to glow a dark purple hue, drawing air into it. Linehalt raised the hand to block the fireball, completely dauntless to the dangers of the fireball.

As Helios's fireball struck Linehalt's hand, the power was absorbed into Linehalt, making his body glow alight with power.

_Supernova Helios: 1500-600=900_

_Linehalt: 900+600=1500_

"What the-?!", Helios exclaimed.

"They figured out our trick", Keith realized. "Instead of trying to nullify Atomic Quasar, they _absorbed_ the power for themselves. They _have_ improved."

"Open wide!", Linehalt shrieked. His right hand shot out an orb of dark purple energy, the power being repurposed from Helios's fireball.

"They… turned my attack on me?!", Helios questioned, his tone showing insult. "I'm insulted. Keith!"

"I hear you, Helios!", Keith yelled back, his Baku Pod revealing another ability. "You aren't alone in this fight. **Fusion Ability Activate! Solar Blaze!**"

Helios's mouth opened once again as the mutated Dragonoid channeled his energy into the mouth again. Heat and energy condensed into more white hot flames, these ones even more potent than his last attack. When Helios finally released his attack, it came in a stream of white hot flames, heading to intercept the repurposed fireball.

_Supernova Helios: 900+400=1300_

_Linehalt: 1500-400=1100_

The two fire based attacks collided with each other midfield, creating a shockwave of near pure heat. The shockwave blew Linehalt back, but Helios seemed unaffected. Then, the fire stream destroyed the energy ball, going on to strike Linehalt.

The fire stream sent Linehalt back, almost crashing to the ground, but he regained his control in the last second.

"Linehalt! Are you ok?", Ren asked.

"Burns a bit, but I'll be fine", Linehalt said. "Don't let up, Ren!" Linehalt soared back into the air, charging straight for Helios at terminal velocity.

"I'm with you, Linehalt", Ren said calmly. He had his Baku Pod flash two abilities at once. "**Double Ability Activate! Dark Saber, plus Fusion Ability Twist Bow!**"

As he was ascending towards Helios, Linehalt channeled his power through each hand, forming two poles of dark purple energy. Each pole was as long as Linehalt's arm.

Then, Linehalt threw his left blade with a singular motion, sending it spinning in a seemingly aimless course. Linehalt then kept up his charge, armed with his right blade.

"That was the worst throw I've ever seen", Helios sniped.

"No. His aim was intentional", Keith told Helios. "It's going to boomerang onto you!"

Even as Keith spoke, the blade that Linehalt threw had altered course, and was zeroing in on Helios from behind. Helios was quickly being boxed in from ahead and behind.

_Supernova Helios: 1300-400-300=600_

_Linehalt: 1100_

Evasion wasn't a real option for Keith and Helios, so instead Keith focused on defense. His Baku Pod flashed another ability. "Helios, hang on! **Ability Activate! Nova Inferno!**"

As Keith called the ability, orange fires began to cover Helios's form, spreading all over his until his distinguishing features weren't visible from the outside. Helios roared at Linehalt in new challenge.

_Supernova Helios: 600+500=1100_

_Linehalt: 1100_

Linehalt's runway blade struck the fiery defense from behind, spinning back into Linehalt's left hand. The strike had slashed off some embers from Helios's defensive coating, but it did no real harm to Helios.

"Go on, Linehalt!", Ren encouraged. "Take them down!"

Linehalt finally reached Helios, slashing at the fire coated Bakugan with both energy blades. Helios blocked with his fire coating, trying to burn Linehalt afterward. The two Bakugan ended up in a stalemate at close range, with neither able to overcome the other.

After a few moments of the even fight, Ren snapped his fingers. Linehalt got the message, pulling back from the melee.

Now that the fighting paused momentarily, the fires covering him receded, showing his features again. "You're more entertaining than last time", he admitted. "But I still don't think you're strong enough."

"I'm matching you step by step", Linehalt replied. "If I'm not strong enough, neither are you."

"Well, Helios and I still have one thing you and Ren don't", Keith identified, flicking his left hand. "The Gate Card. **Gate Card Open! Darkus Spotting Out!**"

As the Gate Card lit up a white glow, the effect began to permeate throughout the area. Linehalt's power began to flare up as a purple aura. However, as that happened, a portion of that aura seeped into the Gate Card, draining Linehalt's power away.

_Supernova Helios: 1100_

_Linehalt: 1100-500=600_

"That Gate Card's draining Linehalt's Darkus power", Ren said to himself. "I need to stop it!" His Baku Pod generated two more abilities. "**Double Ability Activate! Ice Crasher, plus Razen Breaker!**"

Linehalt began to expunge cold air and energy into condensed shapes around him. Both of those materials fused to form spears of ice, hovering over the ground.

Linehalt released the spears, allowing them to drop to the ground. The icicle spears pierced the Gate Card, causing cracks to form. A second afterward, and it shattered.

"So much for the Gate Card", Keith sighed.

Linehalt shrieked with renewed energy as the power the Gate Card stole returned to him. His power once again flared up visibly.

Afterward, Linehalt raised both hands, creating bolts of dark purple energy all around him. Using his arms as conduits to direct the bolts, Linehalt sent the lightning ahead, on a path that would impact Helios within moments.

_Supernova Helios: 1100_

_Linehalt: 600+500+500=1600_

"Hardly a challenge", Keith decided. His Baku Pod flashed another ability. "Helios, hold nothing back! **Ability Activate! Galactic Inferno!**"

Helios's chest plate began to light up even more intensely, the heat emanating from it so intense, Linehalt could feel it from where he was. Helios growled lowly, his power climbing up. And then, all of a sudden, the chest plate blasted ahead a stream of orange flames. Although it wasn't as hot as Helios's fusion ability, it made up for it in power.

_Supernova Helios: 1100+500=1600_

_Linehalt: 1600-500=1100_

The fire stream connected with the purple lightning, the two powers holding each other off for a second. Then, the lightning dissipated from the collision, showing Helios's fire blast to head onward towards Linehalt.

"Ren?", Linehalt said, unnerved by the fire blast heading his way.

"No problem, Linehalt. Time to pull out _this_ trick.", Ren decided, pushing a few buttons on his Baku Pod. Purple particles appeared, assembling a device.

"_Ready: Boomix._"

"Battle Gear… Boost!", Ren called, throwing the Battle Gear at Linehalt. When it connected, a bright purple light was the result.

When the light dissipated, Linehalt had equipped a large, high power cannon, at least as long as Linehalt himself. It was a double barrel, pointing right at Helios.

_Supernova Helios: 1600_

_Linehalt: 1300_

With no time to waste, Ren pulled out another ability. "Alright, Linehalt, here we go!", he roared. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate! Boomix Lock!**"

As the fire stream was moments before impacting Linehalt, the double barreled cannon unleashed a blast of dark purple power. The two streams locked each other in stalemate, and suddenly neither Bakugan could pull out.

"Hang on, Helios!", Keith encouraged.

"Keep going, Linehalt!", Ren shouted. "Pour it on!"

Slowly, Linehalt's Battle Gear began to push back Helios. The point of collision moved closer and closer to Helios, and there wasn't anything the Pyrus Bakugan could do to stop it.

"Helios!", Keith yelled, realizing what was about to happen.

_Supernova Helios: 1600-500=1100_

_Linehalt: 1300_

Finally, Linehalt's blast broke through the fire stream, hitting Helios dead in his chest. The impact sent Helios back uncontrollably, reverting him into ball form. Linehalt then went to bask form, returning to Ren's hand.

_Keith: 60%_

Keith quickly retrieved Helios, shame written on his face. "Forgive me, Helios", he apologized.

"What're you moaning on about?", Helios demanded. "We're not out yet. I've still got more fight in me. Let's fight some more!"

Keith chuckled. "As always, Helios, your fervor for battle is invigorating."

"Then let's go!", Helios roared.

On the other side of the field, Ren held Linehalt, his face showing confidence. "Well done, Linehalt", he said.

"Let's keep up our momentum", Linehalt suggested.

"I couldn't agree more", Ren stated, throwing down a card. "Gate Card, set!" Without missing a beat, Ren continued by throwing in Linehalt. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go, Darkus Linehalt!"

As summoned, Linehalt rose onto the field, this time staying close to the ground. He flicked his right hand at Keith and Helios, obviously daring them to go ahead.

Keith was about to throw in Helios, but something stopped him. Something about Ren led to an inkling in his observation, a familiarity about Ren…

Keith shook himself out of his thoughts. Here had a battle to continue. As such, he threw in Helios. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Supernova Helios!"

Once again, Helios arose, this time to challenge Linehalt instead of the other way around. Like Linehalt, Helios decided to keep to the ground, glaring at the adversary.

_Supernova Helios: 900_

_Linehalt: 900_

"Linehalt, get ready!", Ren called. His Baku Pod revealed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Razen Breaker!**"

Linehalt expended his energy outward, condensing them onto several bolts of dark purple energy, fueled by Linehalt's own power. Linehalt siphoned so much power, the bolts threatened to burst where they were.

_Supernova Helios: 900_

_Linehalt: 900+500=1400_

Then, Linehalt unleashed the lightning bolts, using his own body to direct then. Linehalt had sent the bolts surging at Helios. The dragon like Bakugan growled at the incoming attack, unfazed by what was coming.

"That ability again? Then, I shall give the appropriate counter!", Keith declared. His Baku Pod shined another ability. "It wasn't enough before, and it won't be enough now! **Ability Activate! Galactic Inferno!**"

Once more, Helios's chest plate lit up, energy and heat being gathered there and fused into an extremely potent and lethal attack. With a guttural roar, Helios sent the attack outward in the form of a condensed boat of orange flames, heading to counteract the lightning once again.

_Supernova Helios: 900+500=1400_

_Linehalt: 1400-500=900_

Like what happened the previous round, the fire blast and dark lightning met in between the two Bakugan, the collision expelling a shockwave of power. Yet, as before, Helios's fire blast broke through the lightning, going on towards Linehalt.

Ren only had seconds. But that was all the time he needed to load his next ability. "**Ability Activate! Bolting Vibra!**"

Linehalt's head horns began to glow purple, Linehalt focusing his power there. Stray energy bolts shot in random directions, being dispelled as they hit the ground. Yet Linehalt still eased ankle top fire another lightning bolt straight at the incoming fire blast.

Yet this lightning bolt proved a better match against Galactic Inferno. This one surged through the fire column, tearing it apart within moments. Helios's attack was perfectly neutralized, yet that was all that single lightning bolt accomplished.

_Supernova Helios: 1400-500-400=500_

_Linehalt: 900+500=1400_

"I see… you used an ability nullifying effect to stop Helios's attack", Keith deduced.

"Now, to stop _you_!", Ren yelled. "Linehalt!"

Linehalt obeyed Ren's call, committing another blast of lightning from his horns. With nothing to oppose them or block their path, Helios was threatened near instantly.

"It will not be that easy", Keith promised. His Baku Pod quickly flashed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Solar Contender!**"

Helios reared his right fist back and slammed it into the rocky ground, channeling his power through the earth via the impact.

"What did you do?", Linehalt demanded.

"I'll show you", Helios growled.

Right before the lightning could reach Helios, the earth erupted in flames, which consumed the lightning blast. The fires spread out towards Linehalt, quickly reaching his position. Linehalt had to ascend to evade the flames, but Helios didn't mind in the least.

_Supernova Helios: 500+400=900_

_Linehalt: 1400-500=900_

"You… dropped Linehalt down to base and increased your own power level?", Ren questioned.

"Indeed", Keith confirmed. "Not to mention, while we are even in points, the field now belongs to Helios. You are a formidable opponent, Ren, but you are outclassed."

"That means nothing to our power. We don't need you, and we never will!", Ren yelled. "**Gate Card Open! Energy Merge!**"

While the Gate's white glow was invisible beneath the blaze, the result of it opening was immediate. Red energy seeped out of Helios, arching its way to Linehalt. The Dark Bakugan was encased in the aura, heightening his strength.

_Supernova Helios: 900-200=700_

_Linehalt: 900+200=1100_

"They're taking Helios's power", Keith noted. "Like any proper Darkus Bakugan would."

"Your Bakugan can have the field. We'll take the victory!", Ren yelled. His Baku Pod flashed one more ability. "**Ability Activate! Dark Javelin!**"

Linehalt then expelled his energy once again, this time forming a long weapon. It was mostly a pole, seemingly made of purple metal, but one end of the weapon had three sharp prongs comprised of purple energy, marking the weapon as a trident.

Linehalt then took hold of his trident with his right hand and soared downward, in an trajectory that would connect with Helios. Linehalt neared the flames, but continued his charge, readying his javelin to slash Helios.

_Supernova Helios: 700-500=200_

_Linehalt: 1100+500=1600_

_If they try anything, I can use Darkness Blizzard to stop them in their tracks_, Ren planned. "This one's ours, Linehalt!"

"Not yet!", Keith retorted. His Baku Pod loaded two more abilities, one atop the other. "Now, Helios! **Double Ability Activate! Atomic Quasar, plus Fusion Ability Solar Blaze!**"

Helios, once again, opened up his maw, condensing his energy and heat into his maw. White flames gathered within, hot enough to put the blaze around him to shame, and present enough to stop Linehalt where he was.

_Supernova Helios: 200+600+400=1200_

_Linehalt: 1600-400=1200_

"No. I can't nullify _that_!", Ren protested.

"You… will… burn!", Helios roared, unleashing his blaze in a column of ghostly white fires. The fire blast connected with Linehalt, keeping him at a distance.

Linehalt's body was alight with pain. He hasn't felt anything like this since before his power was unlocked. Helios was definitely no pushover. He used his trident to try and block the worst of the firestorm, but it was barely fruitful at all.

When Helios was finished, the fires shut down. Not just his blast, but the fire on the field burned out, leaving Helios and Linehalt on common ground.

Linehalt steadily rose back to a fighting stance, still able to fight. He and Helios were still evenly matched.

"Helios… is stronger than I suspected", Ren admitted. "But I'm not done." He clutched something else in his hand - the Battle Gear he used the previous round. Throwing it, he yelled: "Battle Gear… Boost!"

Within moments, Linehalt had re-equipped his Battle Gear, the double barreled cannon pointing straight at Helios.

"Interesting", Keith said. "Helios, shall we counter?" He began to press buttons on his Baku Pod. Red particles appeared, assembling a new device.

"_Ready: Crossbuster._"

"Battle Gear… Boost!", Keith yelled, throwing the Battle Gear at Helios. When it hit, a bright red flash resulted.

When the light subsided, Helios's Battle Gear was at full display. His top four wings were covered in metal armor. On each side of Helios's head was a single barrelled cannon, connected to the wing armor. The metal shell also covered his cutest, only leaving the plate exposed.

_Supernova Helios: 1300_

_Linehalt: 1400_

"When did he get Battle Gear?!", Ren exclaimed.

"You should be honored", Helios announced. "You two will be the first targets of my new toy!"

"You'll have to get past _this_ cannon first!", Ren shouted. His Baku Pod revealed another ability. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate! Boomix Lock!**"

Linehalt kept the aim of his Battle Gear onto Helios, charging energy up his attack. When he was ready, Linehalt unleashed a monumental blast of purple energy from his double barreled cannon.

"You're mine!", Linehalt exclaimed.

"Go on, Helios!", Keith yelled, displaying another ability from his Baku Pod. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate! Crossbuster Neo!**"

Each of Helios's new cannons adjusted their aim, training onto Linehalt, and the approaching energy blast between the two Bakugan. The Crossbuster Battle Gear lit up bright red, the cannons charging a red energy within. When ready, he unleashed it in a blast of energy.

The two Battle Gear powered blasts meet each other midway between Linehalt and Helios. The impact sourced a shockwave that almost swept Ren and Keith off their feet. But Helios and Linehalt kept up their end of the stalemate, each one trying to overpower the other.

"You don't know when to give up, do you?", Helios questioned.

"It's my best quality", Linehalt replied.

Slowly at first, but keeping up momentum, one side gained the advantage. Helios pushed through Linehalt's own attack, striking the Dark Bakugan with the full power of his new Battle Gear.

_Supernova Helios: 1300-500+400=1200_

_Linehalt: 1400-400=1000_

The power of the impact was enough to make Linehalt revert, dropping to Ren's feet. Helios then went to ball form, returning to Keith's hand.

_Ren: 60%_

"I'll admit, I didn't expect that", Ren told Keith. "But you're still no match for our power!"

"That remains to be seen, Ren", Keith replied, not wasting any time by throwing down his card. "Gate Card, set!"

At once, both Keith and Ren threw in their Bakugan, with equal ferocity. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

In quick succession to each other, both Helios and Linehalt arose once more, staring each other down. The third round officially began.

_Supernova Helios: 900_

_Linehalt: 900_

Both Bakugan eyed each other warily. Each had demonstrated their power, and they were pretty much evenly matched the whole time. Pure strength wouldn't be enough to finish this. It would take everything they had, no matter who the victor would be. It was this kind of battle they both thoroughly enjoyed.

"Helios, give Ren and Linehalt a demonstration of your full power!", Keith commanded. His Baku Pod generated another ability. "**Ability Activate! Solar Maximum!**"

Helios quickly drew in heat from the surrounding air, as well as fishing it with his energy to form an orange fireball in his maw. Helios aimed his head high and fired the fireball, the orb's trajectory missing Linehalt's position by a comical amount.

"Was that some kind of a warning shot?", Ren asked.

"A tad more dangerous than a warning", Keith replied.

After he spoke, the fireball above exploded like a shotgun shell, breaking into several smaller fireballs. All of them rained down onto Linehalt, far too many to block.

_Supernova Helios: 900_

_Linehalt: 900-500=400_

"Hold on, Linehalt!", Ren called out. His Baku Pod flashed another ability. "Let's cool off their heat! **Ability Activate! Darkness Blizzard!**"

Linehalt spread out his wings, expelling a powerful gust of wind, infused with his own dark power. The wind gust morphed into a blizzard wind, colliding with the fireballs. Heat and cold met each other in an explosive combination, the discharge rolling across the area, though Linehalt was relatively secure.

By the end of the collision, the blizzard winds counteracted the fireballs, cold and heat cancelled each other out. Helios's attack was completely neutralized.

_Supernova Helios: 900_

_Linehalt: 400+500=900_

"You nullified my ability", Keith noted.

"I did", Ren confirmed. "Not too bad, if I say so myself."

"Yet you're focusing on the wrong details."

"What the-?", Linehalt questioned. He saw a shadow looming around him. Looking at whatever casted it, he saw Helios, who had risen high above Linehalt.

"No!", Ren protested.

"**Ability Activate!**", Keith exclaimed, his Baku Pod having displayed and shined one more ability card. "**Eclipse Blazer!**"

Helios angled his irregularly shaped tail to aim directly at Linehalt. The tail quickly charged up a large fireball. When he was ready, he flung the fireball right at Linehalt, taking advantage of Linehalt's distraction from Helios's first attack.

_Supernova Helios: 900+300=1200_

_Linehalt: 900-300=600_

The fireball struck Linehalt true, causing a small explosion upon impact. Linehalt was flung backwards, crashing onto the field, but Linehalt wasn't done yet. He stood his ground.

"He's still standing", Keith said, his tone showing impress.

"How is that even possible?", Helios growled, far more aggravated than his battler.

"We're far stronger than you believe us", Ren boasted. "Stronger than Barodius. Stronger than you!" His Baku Pod shined two more abilities. "**Double Ability Activate! Dark Javelin, plus Gigarth Ray!**"

Linehalt then expelled his energy once again, this time forming a long weapon. It was mostly a pole, seemingly made of purple metal, but one end of the weapon had three sharp prongs comprised of purple energy, marking the weapon as a trident. Linehalt then took hold of his trident with his right hand, ready to continue his attack.

Then, Linehalt's wings began glowing in a similar purple energy as his previous attacks, the energy glowing brighter and more intense by the second. Before long, the energy condensed into smaller blades, glowing harshly with Linehalt's power.

_Supernova Helios: 1200-500-500=200_

_Linehalt: 600+500=1100_

Linehalt sent the two energy attacks forward, to strike at Helios from long range. Then, he charged ahead with his trident to attack at close range. Between the two attacks, Helios was facing a significant threat.

"We're going to wipe you out!", Ren promised.

Keith frowned. Something about Ren was beginning to seriously unnerve him. It wasn't how powerful he was. The way he carried himself, something about Ren's situation seemed uncannily familiar to Keith. He just couldn't put his finger on _how_.

"Keith!"

Helios's voice snapped Keith back to reality. Noting the danger, Keith loaded his response. "Hang on, Helios! **Ability Activate! Mauser Nova Blast!**"

As Keith called his ability, Helios focused his energy sl throughout his body, his power heightening considerably. He growled lowly as his attack charged up.

"Get away from me!", Helios roared, unleashing his attack. Columns of flames erupted all over his body, from each of his wings, his mouth, his chest plate and even his tail. Fire blazed in every direction, making Helios all but untouchable.

_Supernova Helios: 200+600=800_

_Linehalt: 1100-600=500_

Fire columns blasted against each of Linehalt's energy attacks, destroying them both easily. Then, more flashes collided with Linehalt himself. Even by using his trident to counter the fire, Linehalt couldn't get any closer to Helios.

"I can't get any closer, Ren!", Linehalt told him.

"Then we'll take him down where you are", Ren responded. His Baku Pod displayed another ability. "**Fusion Ability Activate! Break Garret!**"

Linehalt ceased his attempts to get past Helios's firestorm, instead pumping even more of his power into his trident. The entire spear began to glow purple as the energy condensed into the weapon, which looked to be in danger of bursting.

_Supernova Helios: 800-200=600_

_Linehalt: 500+200=700_

As if he was a professional, Linehalt took hold of the spear underhand and threw it, straight into Helios's firestorm. A fire column was in its path, but the trident bisected it, continuing its course.

"What?", Helios questioned.

The trident then impaled itself right in Helios's chest, just under the plate. Before Helios could react, the trident exploded, releasing all the energy amassed there. The explosion wiped out the firestorm, making Helios's fate unknown.

"Helios!", Keith exclaimed.

When the explosion disappeared, Helios was still there. He and Linehalt glared at each other, neither giving in.

"I'm tired of this", Helios growled. "Keith, let's get serious."

"Very well, Helios", Keith agreed, throwing back in his Battle Gear. "Battle Gear… Boost!"

Within moments, the Crossbuster Battle Gear had reformed on Helios. The dragon roared with his power.

"And now, **Gate Card Open!**", Keith continued. "**Power Flatter!**"

As the Gate Card opened, energy poured from the ground, into Helios and strangely, Linehalt. Both Bakugan could feel the toll the battle took evaporate.

_Supernova Helios: 1000_

_Linehalt: 900_

"You've brought them both back to base power level", Ren guessed.

"Not only that," Keith added, "Power Flatter also connects with the Crossbuster Battle Gear, unlocking our level two class Battle Gear Ability!"

"It's over for you!", Helios shouted. His Battle Gear began to light up, the Gate Card pouring red energy into it.

"No time to launch _our_ Battle Gear", Ren muttered. Instead, he prepared another ability. "Linehalt, it's time to hit them with everything we've got!"

Keith's eyes widened for two reasons. The first was that he finally realized what Ren reminded him of. The second, and more imprudent, was that he realized what was about to happen. "Helios, watch out!"

"**Ability Activate! Final Armageddon!**"

For a moment, nothing seemed to happen. Linehalt stood perfectly still. But then, that moment passed. Linehalt's power flared visibly, coating him in a thick purple aura. The gem on his chest went dark purple, being the conduit of all that energy.

Even Helios, who had pretty much seen it all and currently had level two Battle Gear capabilities, hesitated. He felt an emotion rising in him that he hadn't felt for a long time - dread.

_Supernova Helios: 1000-700=300_

_Linehalt: 900+600=1500_

"He lowered Helios to minimum capacity and increased his power level, all in one ability?", Keith asked. "Impossible!"

"No mercy, Linehalt!", Ren yelled.

Linehalt screeched as his power flared even more. In one dreadful moment, Linehalt released the attack, sending a titanic force of dark energy blasting through the air, straight for Helios.

"No… not like this!", Keith exclaimed. His Baku Pod generated one last ability. "Helios, hold nothing back! **Battle Gear Ability Activate! Crossbuster Flame Impact!**"

Helios had already made sure his Battle Gear's cannons were locked onto Linehalt's position. As quickly as he possibly could, Helios unleashed a blast of red, orange, and white energy from his Battle Gear, which was supercharged by the Gate Card. The blast was large enough to rival even Linehalt's Final Armageddon ability.

The two energy bursts connected to each other, forming a large explosion right in the space between Linehalt and Helios. The shockwave spread out to affect each Bakugan and further, even affecting their battlers.

Keith quickly drew out an energy blade, a replacement for his gauntlet blade, and buried it into the ground to anchor himself. Ren was forced to hide behind a stalagmite for shelter. The power within that explosion was intense, though.

Near the tail end of it, though, it was Linehalt who succumbed to the power of the explosion, his bail form dropping to the ground, defeated. Only then, did Helios go to ball form, returning to Keith's free hand.

_Supernova Helios: 300+800=1100_

_Linehalt: 1500-800=700_

_Ren: 0%_

When the shockwave ceased, Ren looked from his shelter to see Linehalt's orb on the ground, defeated. He ran up to and retrieved his Bakugan.

It was only then that Keith approached him. "I understand you now, Ren", he said.

"What are you talking about?", Ren asked.

"You display disloyalty tip your former masters. You use the power of your Bakugan to prove your strength, to the point you think him invincible", Keith said. "You've gained that power through taboo methods. I once did the same thing for Helios. I understand you, because I _was_ you."

"I… can't say you're wrong", Ren said. "After finishing Barodius, taking on two Twelve Orders at once and outmaneuvering them, I guess I got a bit too sure snot my own skills."

"I was once the same", Keith sympathized. "I tried giving Helios the ultimate power by altering his biology. Yet we still lost."

"I guess no one's invincible", Ren said thoughtfully.

"I know your strength now. I'm impressed", Keith commended. "But you can't fight the entire Gundalian army on their home turf."

"But what can four more battlers do to even those odds?", Ren asked.

"I'm glad you asked me that", Keith replied. He pressed a button on his Baku Pod, showing a holographic screen to Ren. That screen displayed several machines, putting together some kind of humanoid figure…

"This is only one of our Mechanical Bakugan factories", Keith said. "All on my craft. By my count, we've already made 60. By tomorrow, we'll have over a hundred."

"Mechanical… Bakugan?", Ren asked.

"High power, fully automated, and impossible to be captured", Keith said. "If you beat them by 500, they simply explode. They're a perfect army. I'm not saying they'll be enough to beat the entire Gundalian army, but-"

"It should hold their attention", Ren finished. "And leave the Twelve Orders vulnerable."

"Exactly", Keith said, his face revealing a smirk. "Without us, you might have had to wait until the war was over. With us helping you… the time to strike is upon us."

"Then let's do it", Ren said, cementing their alliance.

XXX

**And that's it! I hope you enjoyed! If you did, be sure to follow or favorite the story. If you want to say anything, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Before I go, responses:**

**Alice Gehabich: Who Dharak's new battle is won't be a matter for the Brawlers to debate. Trust me on that. I won't explain further, because vagueness. **

**Until next time, goodbye! **

**P.S. I'll admit, this update came abnormally quickly. Please don't expect this to happen often. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Good day, readers. I have returned with a new chapter for you all! I hope you'll enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters. **

XXX

Chapter 27: The Battle of Gundalia

Ten humanoid figures were inside the bridge of Keith's Vestal Destroyer, conversing their strategies for the attack on Gundalia. The teen were Ren, his five teammates, Keith, Marucho, Mira and Ace.

Several holographic screens were in front of the conference. One of them disgusted the Gundalian capital city. It was several fortified buildings, all ringing one large spire. Obviously, it was prepared for war.

Beside that image was a display of just how many soldiers and combat ready Bakugan Gundalia had in the area. Excluding the Twelve Orders, there were two hundred and seventy soldiers, each with their own Bakugan.

"With a supporting cast like that, how can our performance make any kind of impression on our former employers?", Jesse asked.

"Forget that", Zenet said. "How the hell are we even getting to them?"

"That's only the numbers inside the city", Mason added. "Even if we hold our own, the emperor can call in reserve reinforcements from all over the planet. Close to twelve hundred battlers and Bakugan."

"Hold up. Time out", Ace butted in. "If they had so many all this time, how haven't they crushed Neathia yet?"

"Twelve Order cruisers couldn't carry that many", Lena answered. "Maximum capacity is forty soldiers per warcraft."

"But here, that's not necessary", Sid said. "How are we gonna hold our own for two seconds?"

"You forget, my friend, you do not battle alone anymore", Keith told the Gundalians. "Mira, how goes the construction of the Mechanical legions?"

"Better than I predicted", Mira replied. "We now have over two hundred and fifty units ready for deployment."

"Just two hundred fifty?", Mason questioned. "We're still pretty outnumbered. You sure those things can hold their own?"

"I'm positive", Mira responded. "Besides, we have a… a special surprise for them."

Another holo screen appeared, showing all of the others what Mira meant. A colossal sized Mechanical Bakugan. The main body was red, shaped like a dragon, but was overshadowed by giant legs, claws for arms, and four cannons hanging on top of it.

Marucho, recognizing the figure, gasped in shock. The last time bre saw that thing was in the battle that obliterated his first two Bakugan partners. "That's… That's…"

"Assail Farbros", Mira replied. "A replica, anyway. All of the power and regenerative systems of the original."

Lena took a quick glance at Assail Farbros's statistics. "Impressive. The most powerful thing I've ever examined, statistically."

"How many of those guys do we have, Mira?", Ace asked. "Forget the mechanical legions. I'm willing to bet that two dozen Assail Farbros units could decimate them!"

"Probably, but there's a couple problems", Mira cautioned. "The first is that the hardware itself is so massive and complex, mass production isn't nearly as practical. I've made _two_ in all the time I've had. The _second_ problem is that I couldn't bypass the semi automatic controls so they could fight independently." She took a breath before concluding. "Two of us will have to pilot those things from inside."

"Man, that sucks", Ace said.

"However, to compensate, the Assail Farbros units have been integrated with remote override of the Mechanical legions", Mira said. "Just to make sure the attack stays coordinated."

"Just remember to keep your Bakugan on the army itself", Ren said. "My team has a score to settle with the Twelve Orders."

"What about you and Barodius?", Keith asked.

Ren smiled. "Linehalt and I already beat him before", he said. "This time, it's enough for me to know he went down."

"I assure you, today marks his end", Keith promised. "But first things first: who's going to drive the Farbros units?"

There was a moment of pause after that.

"Maybe we could pick straws?", Marucho thought aloud.

"No need", Ace replied. "Mira's needed in the Destroyer to send in Mechanical Bakugan as they're constructed. Ren and Keith would be more proficient fighting alongside their Bakugan, and Ren's team already are going to finish off the Twelve Orders." Ace shot a look at Marucho. "It's gotta be us two, buddy."

"Whoa… I mean… Ok", Marucho stuttered, at first unsure, but he finished his sayings confidently. It was the most logical and effective course of action, after all. He was still hesitant of being on the giving end of Assail Farbros's power.

"Then it's decided", Keith stated. "We now know our roles in this battle. We'll begin our attack in thirty minutes. Best of luck to you all."

The group dispersed quickly after that, each doing their own business. Mira went to a console, resuming her construction of the Mechanical legions. When the battle began, she would send all the battle ready units to attack, periodically sending reinforcements to make sure the attacking force wasn't overwhelmed.

Each of Ren's team, excepting Ren himself, went to different monitors to examine the Twelve Orders. Their battles against the Brawlers had given the Battle Brawlers invaluable data against Barodius's posse, which their former minions would now use against them.

Ren, though, immediately walked up to Marucho. He had a faraway expression on his face. "Marucho… can we talk?"

Marucho's face was guarded as be looked back at Ren. "Ok", he said. The two began walking, side by side.

For a while, nothing was actually said. It was awkward for both people as they strolled through the Destroyer. Finally, Ren spoke up.

"Do you remember," Ren began, "the days were worked together on Interspace? Working side by side, like two hands of the same body?"

"I can't get it out of my head", Marucho replied. He tried for a humorous tone, but only managed one of genuine aggravation.

"I miss those days", Ren said. "I was wrong to betray the Brawlers like I did. My fear of Barodius's wrath made me do things I'll never forgive myself for."

"Where'd the nostalgia come from?", Marucho said. "Yesterday, you were pretty clear: our friendship was a thing of the past."

"I was paranoid and wrong", Ren admitted. "I recognized the bad blood between us. I couldn't let myself get distracted by guilt."

"Then why don't we finish this talk after the battle's over?", Marucho snapped, his tone faking sarcasm. His eyes glinted with emotion. "I wouldn't want you to _get distracted_."

Marucho sped up, doing his best to break pace with Ren. The Dark Bakugan protector let him go.

_Ah, who am I kidding?_, Ren demanded to himself. _I'm just scared to take responsibility for my betrayal of the Brawlers. Blamed it on Barodius, then I blamed it on the Brawlers themselves._ In the end, he knew who was at fault: himself. And when Marucho reached out emotionally, Ren bit the hand. It was like trying to save a sinking ship with the deck already submerged. In the end, Ren's final attempt was too little, too late.

Ren and Marucho's friendship had died.

XXX

Alice was inside her quarters in a Neathian apartment building, where the owner had allowed each of the Brawlers to take a room. It had everything she needed: a functioning kitchen, comfortable bed, and even a spot for Hydranoid to rest in ball form.

Like everything else in the capital city, it was beautifully decorated, with crystal walls and a magnificent chandelier. Large windows let plenty of natural light in. But Alice had grown blind to those accommodations over time. She was lost in her own thoughts.

In her mind, Alice was replaying the past few months in her mind, back to when she and the Brawlers were flung into the war.

Throughout it all, she only seemed to be going through the motions. She engaged her battling skills, sure, and she was intellectually interested, but she couldn't help but doubt her own motives.

Shun wouldn't understand her thought pattern. His years of ninja training had ingrained in him a warrior's code of honor. He was here for purely selfless reasons.

Marucho was always the optimistic one. He took a great risk to bring Ren into the light. He came to Neathia to bring prosperity to planets at war.

Even Dan, hot headed he may be, only cared about the interests of others in the final accounting. His ego and short temper were purely superficial compared to the moral compass Drago had left in him.

But Alice felt different. At first, she was drawn in this war from _being_ attacked by Gundalian agents. Her choice was made for her. Of course she'd protect the innocent, but she felt something growing within her, a growing darkness familiar to her. One she'd felt and given in to before. It was based around the question of _why_ she was fighting. Was it benevolent, or… was her darkness threatening to consume her again? Like it had on New Vestroia, when she had threatened Shadow Prove's life in the aftermath of Michael's death? The war was taking quite a toll on her, as it seemed to be up to her to win this from day one…

Before she could follow that line of thought to any kind of conclusion, there was a knock on the door, snapping Alice out of her thoughts.

Alice went to the door and opened it. A Castle Knight was outside, standing at attention.

"Miss Alice Gehabich", the Knight said formally. "This is private Leon of the Order of Castle Knights. I was sent to deliver the Battle Gear correlating to Darkus Blackout Hydranoid."

"Ok", Alice replied.

Leon took something from his pocket, opening his hand to show a device roughly cylinder shaped, of course purple and pink in color to correspond to Hydranoid's colors.

"Battle Gear Helmgund", Leon introduced. "One of a kind." He leaned in. "For real, I hope you can figure it out fast. The sooner, the better."

"Thank you, Leon", Alice said.

"It's fine", Leon promised. "Just doing my duty. It was an honor to meet you."

"Likewise", Alice said, giving a smile.

Leon smiled back, faintly, before stepping back and walking away.

Alice took a look at the device, taking out her Baku Pod. The Battle Gear deconstructed into purple particles, being absorbed into the Baku Pod.

"So now, we have our Battle Gear", Alice said. "Barodius… we're ready for you."

"Yes, we are", Hydranoid confirmed.

Alice didn't give a response. She was staying down at her wrist, suddenly consumed in thought again.

"Alice?", Hydranoid asked. "Is something wrong?"

Hydranoid's worried tone allowed Alice to shake herself out of her trance. "Oh, sorry", Alice apologized. "I've just been… thinking."

"What about?", Hydranoid asked, willing to listen.

"We've been fighting this war for a while, Hydranoid", Alice said. "I need you to answer this honestly. As the war is progressing, how are you feeling? Has the battling changed your attitude?"

"I feel… angrier", Hydranoid admitted. "I want to crush Gundalia already and be fine with it. I feel a darkness rising within me. It's not as much as protecting Neathia as it is getting back on Barodius. Why?"

"I'm beginning to think I'm the same way", Alice admitted. "It's becoming harder and harder to remember what we came here to accomplish. …Hydranoid, I don't know what's happening to us."

XXX

The Gundalian war meeting between the Twelve Orders had an aura of tension, just beneath the surface of what was happening.

"Kazarina," Barodius said, his voice completely cold as ice, "I trust that you've fixed the Colossus system."

"Yes, sire", Kazarina promised, her voice showing fear. "Double and triple tested it. It won't fail you again."

"I'll believe that when it happens", Barodius said. "Nurzak, what is the status of our assault party?"

"They are all ready for battle", Nurzak said. "Primed for action."

"Last time, we shattered Neathia's second reliable line of defense", Gill stated. "This time, we'll wipe out all forms of Neathian resistance. The rise of the Gundalian empire is about to begin!"

"Well said, Gill", Barodius said. "Twelve Orders, gather your battalions. We launch our armada for Neathia in ten minutes!"

And then, alarm blared throughout the chamber. A red light flashed.

"Perimeter alarm?", Airzel questioned. "Who the hell is crazy enough to attack _our capital_?"

"Ren and his team?", Stoica asked thoughtfully. "Maybe their arrogance has outgrown their grey matter."

"We shouldn't jump to conclusions", Gill said, already making contact with the perimeter guard. His Baku Pod made a holographic screen, showing a Gundalian lieutenant.

"Commander Gill!", the lieutenant cried. "We're under attack! We need reinforcements!"

"You'd think that the soldiers you _expertly_ trained could handle six battlers", Kazarina said, sniping Gill under a faint guise of innocence.

That earned Gill's ire, but he kept his attention to his communicator. "What is the attacking force?"

"A whole army", the lieutenant replied. "Two hundred, at least! We're outmatched!"

"Two _hundred_?", Barodius questioned. "You must be mistaken. The Castle Knights are too cowardly to launch an attack like that."

"Unless…", Airzel began. "Do you remember those machine Bakugan that forced us to retreat our last attack? What if they made more of those things?"

"That would allow them to launch a large attack with little to no militaristic cost to Neathia." Nurzak groaned silently. "I suppose we'll have to delay our final attack against Neathia. It's too risky with a force like that up our front door."

"I'm down to thrash these guys", Stoica cheered. "This way, I don't have to wait until Neathia to battle! It's a win-win in my book!"

"Fine", Barodius snapped. "We will squash this… _annoyance_… and _then_ we will attack Neathia." He glanced at Nurzak. "Nurzak, send a signal to our reserves. Grind these pests underfoot."

"By your command", Nurzak said.

The Twelve Orders then departed, leaving to make the attacking force desist.

XXX

It was total carnage outside the Gundalian capital city. Gundalian Bakugan of all attributes were engaging against variants of Boriates, Dryoid and MAC Spider. There was aerial combat, as well, as Aluze and Macubass variants combated Ventus Gundalian Bakugan.

Although the Mechanical legions were outnumbered, they are holding their own. But, thanks to two other units and two live Bakugan, they were winning. The two live Bakugan were Supernova Helios and Linehalt, each one mowing down Gundalian Bakugan. The other units were identical Assail Farbros units.

Inside his unit, Marucho was directing Farbros. Sitting on a comfortable chair, he placed ability cards onto a green holographic table, and that was directing the goliath's actions. And Marucho was having a total blast.

"Yeah! Let's go! **Ability Activate!**", Marucho called out, putting an ability into place. "**Shadow Crowley!**"

Marucho's Farbros unit aimed his cannons at a large group of enemy Bakugan, who were approaching the combat. Each cannon charged up a boat of red energy, powering up a large blast. When it released the energy, four identical lasers shot towards the group. The lasers hit the group, causing a large explosion that wiped out the whole platoon before they could even get close.

"Yeah, like that!", Marucho cheered.

On his monitor, he saw a Darkus Glotronoid and a Haos Ramdol race towards him, trying to get close enough to make the cannons useless.

"Bad idea, guys!", Marucho called, his hand moving to place another ability on the table. "**Ability Activate! Garland Claw!**"

The two gargantuan chanute attached to the titanic Mechanical Bakugan shot out from their place, connected to their former positions by metallic cables. The claws quickly intercepted the approaching Glotronoid and Ramdol, then pulling them back like fish in a hook.

After the claws snapped back, the Farbros unit channeled red lightning into the caught Bakugan, electrifying them into submission. Both Glotronoid and Ramdol reverted, being defeated.

"Man, this is awesome!", Marucho chirped.

"You're certainty enjoying yourself", Elico said.

"It's like the greatest shooter game ever made!", Marucho said back. "And I've played _every_ shooter game!"

"It's not a game, Marucho", Ace said through comm. His face was on a nearby holographic screen, as he was controlling the other Assail Farbros unit. "I thought you were nervous about this."

"Well, I'm not using lethal force against any of these guys", Marucho said. "You have to admit it's fun."

Ace cracked a smile. "Yeah. It is."

Marucho checked the damage levels of his unit. Unit integrity was at 38%. He needed to change that.

"Dryoid units ten through thirteen and Aluze units seven and eight, cover my unit", Marucho directed, the Farbros units being an override for the Mechanical legions.

Immediately, three Dryoid units, of Subterra, Pyrus and Darkus variants moved in front of the command unit, utilizing their energy blades to protect the Farbros unit. At the same time, two Aluze versions, Ventus and Haos, worked as air support for the same focus.

"Great, now, **Ability Activate!**", Marucho yelled, putting the correct ability in place. "**FARBAS XM!**"

While Marucho's Assail Farbros was being guarded, the unit began to glow red. Depleted energy cells regenerated, and all the damage done to the unit self repaired. When it was finished, the Assail Farbros unit was at 100% integrity.

"Nice work, Marucho", Keith congratulated via comms. "You're a natural at this."

"Like I said, I've done all the shooter games", Marucho said. "Long range attack, short range attack, and healing system. It's the same basic stuff."

"So I guess we have the enemy sufficiently held off", Ren's voice came through.

On his end, he and Keith had their Bakugan engaging a whole platoon of Gundalian Bakugan alone. Helios and Linehalt may have been fierce allies, but they were equally proficient battling partners.

"**Atomic Quasar!**", Helios roared. He opened his mouth, channeling energy and heat into his mouth. A fireball condensed within his maw, growing to a substantial size and heading up so much, the flashes were white, comparable to plasma. Remarkably, Helios seemed unaffected by the heat of his fireball as he charged it up even further.

Then, he released the fireball, sending it colliding into a Pyrus Snapzoid. The fiery explosion not only consumed the Snapzoid, but also a nearby Aquos Spidaro. Both Bakugan were eliminated in the subsequent firestorm.

"Nice one, Helios", Linehalt said. "My turn. Ren?"

"**Ability Activate!**", Ren shouted. "**Gigarth Ray!**"

Linehalt's wings began glowing in a similar purple energy as his previous attacks, the energy glowing brighter and more intense by the second. Before long, the energy condensed into smaller blades, glowing harshly with Linehalt's power.

Linehalt launched the energy blades forward, each of them slamming into a Ventus Farakspin and a Subterra Luxtor. The two targeted Bakugan quickly went down to Linehalt's power.

"I'm glad Helios and Linehalt are enjoying themselves", Keith said to Ren. The two were backed up against a stalagmite, watching their Bakugan tear into the enemy.

"Yeah, they're working together well", Ren agreed. "How many have we taken down?"

"I have no idea", Keith admitted. "They just keep coming!"

And they were. It was a seemingly endless wave of Bakugan. Fortunately, attrition didn't work for Mechanical Bakugan. They did work for Linehalt and Helios, though.

Neither would admit it, but their respective staminas were depleting. It was only a matter of time until they fell to the hordes. That, and a matter of how many enemies they brought down with them.

XXX

Mira was at her place in the Vestal Destroyer's control room, at a control monitor. Two holographic screens floated in front of her. One displayed her Mechanical Bakugan factory, and the other showed an overhead view of the battle.

On her first screen, Mira saw that five Dryoid units had been completed, a full squad. "Keith, do you need help?", she called through comms. "I've got a squad ready for deployment."

"That'd be appreciated", Keith admitted. "We're a bit over our heads here."

"Got it", Mira confirmed. "Dryoid units 26 through 30, transport to Supernova Helios's location." Relaying the commands through her controls. The Dryoid units disappeared, being transported to Keith's location.

"Thanks, sister", Keith said.

"Not a problem", Mira replied.

"Hey, Mira, I've got a visual", Ace called from his comm.

"You see them?", Mira questioned.

"Yeah", Ace confirmed. "They're here."

A third holographic screen appeared, from Ace's feed. The Twelve Orders were there, behind several lines of Gundalian Bakugan. They stood on high fortifications, looking down on the battle. They didn't engage their Bakugan yet, but Barodius looked like he was about to engage Dharak.

"Locking onto their biometrics", Mira muttered, connecting the Transporter to Gill, Airzel, Kazarina, Stoica and Nurzak. "Initiating transportation."

Barodius launched Dharak into the battle, but the Twelve Orders beside him disappeared, being forcibly transported from the battlefield. Barodius looked around, obviously confused.

"Mason, get your team ready. They're on their way."

XXX

"We've got it", Mason promised Mira. He and his team were all grouped up in a mountainous area, secluded from the rest of the Gundalia. "We're ready."

"It is time for our superiors to meet the consequences for abandoning their star talents", Jesse proclaimed. "We shall give them a performance they will never forget!"

"For once, I understand what you're saying", Sid told Jesse. "We're gonna thrash them for throwing us in the dirt."

"This is gonna be fun", Zenet said. "Seriously. I'm _really_ going to enjoy this."

"Our retribution is at hand", Lena stated. An image of Kazarina flashed through her mind, of how Lena's superior took her down almost maliciously. "We're taking them down, here and now."

"Good", Mason said. "Everyone, get ready! Cause here they come!"

As per his announcement, five figures materialized in front of the rogue agents, easily recognized as Gill, Kazarina, Airzel, Nurzak and Stoica.

Gill began to glare at the opposing side. "What did you do to us?"

"Us? _Please_", Mason admitted. "We couldn't have orchestrated something like this. But we have friends now."

"So you allied with the Brawlers?", Kazarina demanded. "They're the ones who put you in our disfavor by constantly beating you!"

"No, they were simply protecting themselves", Lena retorted. "_You_ were the ones who damned us by setting us up for failure and punishing us _when_ we failed!"

"What do we care about vermin like you punks?", Stoica jeered. "Seriously, why don't you accept that you're nothing and just die?!"

"I'm going to put you into a world of hurt for that comment", Sid promised. "You'll regret every moment of treating us like dirt!"

"It seems we don't have much of a choice", Nurzak derived from the situation. "You won't let us leave without a battle."

"Ah, you've read the script", Jesse replied. His tone was cordial when speaking to Nurzak, contesting the others' open hostility to those who wronged them.

"Can the talk", Zenet snapped. "You think we can all stop stalling and get down to business?"

"Very well. Let the battle begin!", Airzel yelled. He picked a Gate Card and threw it down. "Gate Card, set!" Airzel looked around him, speaking to the Twelve Orders he commanded. "They're nothing compared to us. Time to prove it!"

"Bakugan, brawl!", the five older Gundalians yelled, throwing in their Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand!"

"Rise, Ventus Strikeflier!"

"Rise, Pyrus Krakix!"

"Rise, Subterra Sabator!"

"Rise, Haos Lumagrowl!"

"Rise, Aquos Lythirus!"

In near immediate succession to each other, the announced Bakugan appeared on the field. Upon arrival, each one made quick battle preparations. Strikeflier rose into the air to gain an aerial edge. The others, being ground based, spread out, readying themselves to fight.

Mason looked back at his group. "It's time", he said. "They threw us away, like trash." He gripped Avior in his hand, jaw clenched in anger. "This is everything we've trained for. Let's make them pay!"

"Bakugan, brawl!", the five yelled, engaging their own Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand!"

"Rise, Subterra Avior!"

"Arise, Ventus Plitheon!"

"Let's go, Pyrus Rubanoid!"

"C'mon, Haos Contestir!"

"Here we go, Aquos Phosphos!"

In five flashes of attributed light, the five called Bakugan rose onto the battlefield, hosting down their adversaries. Plitheon refused to ascend immediately, knowing the danger of confronting Strikeflier. The five stood, unified in effort.

_(Strikeflier: 900, Krakix: 900, Lumagrowl: 900, Sabator: 900, Lythirus: 900)=4500_

_(Avior: 800, Plitheon: 800, Contestir: 800, Phosphos: 800, Rubanoid: 800)=4000_

"It's best we take the early lead", Airzel reasoned. His Baku Pod revealed one ability. "**Ability Activate! Down Clash!**"

Strikeflier's head horns began to glow an intense green, bolts of stray energy crackling around, over his allies' heads. As he was charging his attack, Strikeflier eyed all five of his opponents, targeting them.

"Who ordered some barbecue?", Strikeflier taunted, blasting bolts of green lightning at his enemies. "Because my electric fried specials are available!"

_(Strikeflier: 900+300=1200, Krakix: 900, Lumagrowl: 900, Sabator: 900, Lythirus: 900)=4800_

_(Avior: 800-300=500, Plitheon: 800-300=500, Contestir: 800-300=500, Phosphos: 800-300=500, Rubanoid: 800-300=500)=2500_

"Sorry, but we're not buying", Mason replied. His Baku Pod flashed an ability in counter. "Avior, let's play defense! **Ability Activate! Offering Armor!**"

Avior quickly got in front of his cohorts, his brown shell glinting in the light of the electric blast. As the lightning neared, Avior negated to erect an orange dome around his body.

The lightning impacted the shell, bouncing off and sparking harmlessly in other directions. Taking down the shield, Avior glared at Strikeflier.

"Yeah, nice try", Avior sniped.

"Won't be that easy, _boss_", Mason said sarcastically.

_(Strikeflier: 1200-300=900, Krakix: 900, Lumagrowl: 900, Sabator: 900, Lythirus: 900)=4500_

_(Avior: 500+300+300=1100, Plitheon: 500+300=800, Contestir: 500+300=800, Phosphos: 500+300=800, Rubanoid: 500+300=800)=4300_

"Lumagrowl, crush these vermin underfoot!", Kazarina ordered. Her Baku Pod flashed two abilities at once. "**Double Ability Activate! Wolf Howler, plus Death Fantasma!**"

Lumagrowl's mouth began to open, a bright yellow energy forming within. With a predatorial roar, Lumagrowl unleashed the energy in a blast of Haos power straight at Avior.

At the same time, Lumagrowl's tails once again lit up, glowing yellow with energy. This time, the energy shot out in the form of electric bursts. The electric charge fused with the energy blast in a monumental attack against Avior.

_(Strikeflier: 900, Krakix: 900, Lumagrowl: 900+400=1300, Sabator: 900, Lythirus: 900)=4900_

_(Avior: 1100-500-400=200, Plitheon: 800-500=300, Contestir: 800-500=300, Phosphos: 800-500=300, Rubanoid: 800-500=300)=1400_

"This one will wipe you all out at once", Kazarina said. "I don't usually do an exterminator's job, but this time, it'll be a pleasure."

"I'll save you the trouble", Sid shot back, his Baku Pod displaying an ability. "Rubanoid, **Ability Activate! Crimson Defense!**"

Rubanoid's body was suddenly coated in a layer of elastic red shell, light enough to allow movement and extremely durable. With speed unlike his capacity before, Rubanoid rushed to intercept the Haos attributed blast.

When the Haos power hit Rubanoid's defense, it lasted only a few seconds before it dissipated, its power undone. Rubanoid dropped to a knee from the effort, but rose back up.

_(Strikeflier: 900, Krakix: 900, Lumagrowl: 1300-400=900, Sabator: 900, Lythirus: 900)=4500_

_(Avior: 200+500+400=1100, Plitheon: 300+500=800, Contestir: 300+500=800, Phosphos: 300+500=800, Rubanoid: 300+500=800)=4300_

"That it?", Rubanoid taunted.

"How dare you-?!", Kazarina outraged.

"Yeah, we dare", Sid countered. "If you think we'll roll over like that mutt of yours, you're dead wrong!"

"Watch who you're calling a mutt!", Lumagrowl howled.

"I'll hear you scream for that", Kazarina promised lowly.

"Kazarina, why don't you let the actually capable accomplish what you fail to", Gill suggested. Kazarina was so flabbergasted, she failed to respond, so Gill went on. "Stoica, Nurzak, let's go."

"Gladly", Stoica replied.

"If you insist", Nurzak said gravely.

Gill was first off the trio to attack. His Baku Pod flashed red, projecting an ability. "**Ability Activate! Argon Stream!**"

Krakix's two hands both retracted, pulled into his arms and leaving empty holes. Those jokes began glowing brought red, blasting red energy and hot air towards the opposing side.

Stoica cackled dangerously, his Baku Pod revealing one ability. "**Ability Activate! Megalo Theria!**"

Lythirus's massive claws suddenly opened, glowing a royal blue color for a moment. When that moment passed, the claws fired a stream of bubbles, imbued with his own Aquos power, right at the enemy Bakugan.

The bubble stream went beside the blast of heat, two forces that shouldn't have worked together, but did. A combination like that made both attacks all the more potent.

Nurzak went last. His Baku Pod speedily glowed an ability card. "**Ability Activate! Brute Cam Wilder!**"

Sabator suddenly rushed ahead, his power and momentum rivaling that of the energy attacks previously fired. As he charged, the metal drills on his knees, shoulders, and elbows all began whirring, somehow granting him more strength.

Sabator's pace showed him to move in tandem with the other two attacks. All three together made four a deadly combo. One the rogue Gundalian agents had only seconds to stop.

_(Strikeflier: 900, Krakix: 900+500=1400, Lumagrowl: 900, Sabator: 900+500=1400, Lythirus: 900+500=1400)=6000_

_(Avior: 1100, Plitheon: 800, Contestir: 800, Phosphos: 800, Rubanoid: 800)=4300_

"I believe that's our cue, dearest friends", Jesse said, seemingly unconcerned with the approaching threat.

"You said it, mister theater", Zenet joked, her tone careless as well.

"Let's get this done", Lena said. Her tone did convey urgency.

All three held their Baku Pods high, having then each display an ability. "**Ability Activate!**"

"**Stealth Claw!**"

Phosphos suddenly drew out his claws, making them glow bright red with excess energy. But then, his entire form disappeared, being camouflaged into the surroundings. Because of the low light level, his shadow was impossible to track.

"**Bolting Storm!**"

Contestir moved his hands so only a small space was between them. Contestir channeled energy into them, which formed into a single yellow orb, beginning to crackle as the power overloaded. Then, Contestir shot the energy burst forward to counteract the incoming attacks.

"**Hyper Verde!**"

Plitheon outstretched his sharp blades, preparing his attack. He then began to spin, forming a large twister of green winds and energy. The winds were harsh enough to draw in rocks from the surrounding landscape. Then, he charged downward to block the threat.

_(Strikeflier: 900, Krakix: 1400-300=1100, Lumagrowl: 900, Sabator: 1400-300=1100, Lythirus: 1400-300=1100)=5100_

_(Avior: 1100, Plitheon: 800+300=1100, Contestir: 800+300=1100, Phosphos: 800+300=1100, Rubanoid: 800)=5200_

Lythirus's bubble attack was suddenly diverted, being drawn into Plitheon's twister. The sharp blades within the tornado popped the bubbles, neutralizing the attack.

"No!", Lythirus shrieked.

The yellow blast that Contestir shot connected with Krakix's heat blast, the two energies contesting four seconds. In the end, they destroyed each other. Krakix growled in aggravation at the development.

Then, Sabator's charge ahead was stopped when he was slammed into by an invisible force. The bull was knocked to the ground. Then, Phosphos reappeared, chuckling menacingly.

"An invisible attack, courtesy of Phosphos, I presume", Nurzak said. "They've grown stronger."

"You're reading too much into it", Stoica jeered. "They're no match for us!" His Baku Pod revealed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Merfolk!**"

Lythirus's mandibles started glowing blue, charging energy up for his attack. After a few seconds, he fired blue energy in a jagged shape in Rubanoid's direction.

_(Strikeflier: 900, Krakix: 1100, Lumagrowl: 900, Sabator: 1100, Lythirus: 1100)=5100_

_(Avior: 1100, Plitheon: 1100, Contestir: 1100, Phosphos: 1100, Rubanoid: 800-400=400)=4800_

"As if it'll be that easy", Sid yelled back. His Baku Pod flashed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Joule Deeper!**"

Rubanoid's mouth opened up, a red glow visible within his maw as he charged up an energy blast. After a few moments, Rubanoid blasted a beam of red energy towards the blue energy bolt heading his way, which was shot by Lythirus.

_(Strikeflier: 900, Krakix: 1100, Lumagrowl: 900, Sabator: 1100, Lythirus: 1100)=5100_

_(Avior: 1100, Plitheon: 1100, Contestir: 1100, Phosphos: 1100, Rubanoid: 400+400=800)=5200_

The two energy blasts hit each other, the collision making a large explosion. But, at the end, the two canceled each other out, continuing the stalemate between the ten Bakugan.

"Something has to give", Gill said. "We can't let this fight go on forever."

"Then let's break this stalemate", Airzel proclaimed, swiping his hand rightward. "**Gate Card Open! Element Merge!**"

As the Gate Card opened, the white glow seemingly did nothing for a second. Then, attributed energy poured from the Bakugan of Mason's team and into the Twelve Orders, tipping the power balance towards the Twelve Orders.

_(Strikeflier: 900+200=1100, Krakix: 1100+200=1300, Lumagrowl: 900+200=1100, Sabator: 1100+200=1300, Lythirus: 1100+200=1300)=6100_

_(Avior: 1100-200=900, Plitheon: 1100-200=900, Contestir: 1100-200=900, Phosphos: 1100-200=900, Rubanoid: 800-200=600)=4200_

"They transferred 1000 points from our side to theirs' ", Mason murmured. "No. No, I won't let this happen!" His Baku Pod generated two abilities. "Avior, let's go! **Double Ability Activate! Luft Howling, plus Bolting Chain!**"

Under the brunt of the Gate Card, Avior came out of his shell. The dragonic wings, forked tail, and long neck all extended from beneath the shell, giving Avior full offensive capabilities.

Then, the head opened, charging up orange energy into a compressed blast. At the same time, the two prongs of Avior's tail began generating energy between them. As Avior unleashed his first ability, the orange energy blast slammed into the Gate Card, shattering the card. The energy the Gate Card transferred had returned.

Then, Avior unleashed his second hits second attack. Volleys of orange lightning rocked the Twelve Orders' Bakugan, unsettling their power. The balance was tipped the other direction.

_(Strikeflier: 1100-200-300=600, Krakix: 1300-200-300=800, Lumagrowl: 1100-200-300=600, Sabator: 1300-200-300=800, Lythirus: 1300-200-300=800)=3600_

_(Avior: 900+200=1100, Plitheon: 900+200=1100, Contestir: 900+200=1100, Phosphos: 900+200=1100, Rubanoid: 600+200=800)=5200_

"We shall prevail", Nurzak declared. He typed several buttons on his Baku Pod, causing orange particles to appear and assemble a Battle Gear.

"Ready: Chompixx", the Baku Pod reported.

"Battle Gear… Boost!", Nurzak yelled, throwing the Battle Gear at Sabator. When it connected, the field was engulfed in orange light.

When the light subsided, Sabator had two metal sickles arching on the sides of his head. His back had a metal axe on it. Sabator roared with new power.

"Yes, I agree", Gill said. He typed several buttons on his Baku Pod, causing red particles to appear and assemble a Battle Gear.

"_Ready: Vicer_", the Baku Pod reported.

"Battle Gear… Boost!", Gill yelled, throwing the device toward Krakix. When it connected, a bright red flash resulted.

When the glow died down, Krakix's Battle Gear was on display. Two different weapons connected to an attachment on Krakix's back via long red chains. The first weapon was a sword blade, and the other was a grasping claw.

_(Strikeflier: 600, Krakix: 900, Lumagrowl: 600, Sabator: 900, Lythirus: 800)=3800_

_(Avior: 1100, Plitheon: 1100, Contestir: 1100, Phosphos: 1100, Rubanoid: 800)=5200_

"Stoica, buy us some time", Airzel commanded.

"Fine", Stoica said stoically, his Baku Pod revealing another ability. "Mow them down, Lythirus! **Ability Activate! Acid Bath!**"

Lythirus suddenly shot from his mandibles a foamy stream of bubbles straight ahead, threatening to encase all of his adversaries. A stray bubble landed on the ground, dissolving the area to a crater.

"We won't be such easy targets!", Lena yelled, her Baku Pod generating another ability. "**Ability Activate! Gorgon Viper!**"

With a moment to prepare, four more heads revealed themselves from Phosphos's form. Two from the shoulders, and two from the waist. Then, Phosphos attacked. The three original heads unleashed a torrent of venom, and the other four heads fired a blast of cold.

_(Strikeflier: 600-500=100, Krakix: 900-500=400, Lumagrowl: 600-500=100, Sabator: 900-500=400, Lythirus: 800-500=300)=1300_

_(Avior: 1100-500=600, Plitheon: 1100-500=600, Contestir: 1100-500=600, Phosphos: 1100-500=600, Rubanoid: 800-500=300)=2700_

The two Aquos attacks clashed against each other centerfield, both Phosphos and Lythirus giving everything that they had to bring down the others. But they both held, and the stalemate died down once again.

"It's time to end this", Gill said. "Nurzak, with me!" His Baku Pod quickly formed another ability. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate! Vicer Oroch!**"

The sword blade on Krakix's Vicer Battle Gear started glowing red, channeling energy. With a single effort, the blade blasted a red energy shot at the enemy Bakugan. The red blast seared the air as it continually progressed.

Nurzak went immediately afterward, his Baku Pod flashing another ability. "Sabator, let's go! **Battle Gear Ability Activate!**", Nurzak yelled. "**Chompixx Land Breaker!**"

Sabator plunged his sickles into the ground, this time making two cracks in the earth, quickly spreading toward Ingram. As the cracks appeared, huge explosions came as they expanded.

The two Battle Gear attacks kept going, virtually uncontested while on it's path towards the targeted Bakugan. When they came close enough, a mighty explosion resulted.

_(Strikeflier: 100, Krakix: 400+500=900, Lumagrowl: 100, Sabator: 400+400=800, Lythirus: 300)=2200_

_(Avior: 600-500=100, Plitheon: 600, Contestir: 600-400=200, Phosphos: 600, Rubanoid: 300)=1800_

The dust cloud from the explosion covered the rogue's side of the field.

"... and that's it", Stoica said. "No way they could've survived that."

"Think again!", Mason's voice shot through thre chamber. The dust cleared, revealing all five Bakugan surviving the attack.

"What?!", Gill questioned in shock.

"Fun fact", Mason called. "Large and straight moving blasts are easy to dodge."

Sid, Jesse and Zenet each had their Baku Pod reveal an ability card. "**Ability Activate!**"

"**Fly Slasher!**"

Plitheon flew upward, high above the field. Remaining stationary, his wings shot a barrage of green arcs at the Twelve Orders' Bakugan.

"**Scarlet Plate!**"

Rubanoid suddenly created several miniature diamond shaped plates, all around him, out of what seemed to be red energy. Without touching the plates, Rubanoid directed them forward, straight at the Twelve Orders' Bakugan.

"**Bolting Glow!**"

Contestir's right hand began glowing yellow, crackling with electric energy. In one thrust forward, Contestir shot the lightning attack straight ahead, towards his opposing Bakugan.

_(Strikeflier: 100, Krakix: 900-300=600, Lumagrowl: 100, Sabator: 800-200=600, Lythirus: 300)=1700_

_(Avior: 100, Plitheon: 600+400=1000, Contestir: 200+200=400, Phosphos: 600, Rubanoid: 300+300=600)=2700_

The Twelve Orders' Bakugan were suddenly under the brunt of powerful barrages from Plitheon, Contestir and Rubanoid. They began groaning in pain.

"Continuous barrages like this one, though, are much harder to evade", Mason said. "You're the ones that are finished!"

After a few seconds of the barrage, each of the Twelve Orders' Bakugan were forced to ball form, returning to their battlers in defeat.

_Airzel: 60%_

_Nurzak: 60%_

_Stoica: 60%_

_Kazarina: 60% _

_Gill: 60%_

The Twelve Orders were, put simply, in complete shock from how that battle turned out.

"They couldn't have", Kazarina said. Get head was shaking in denial. "Beating _us_ so… decisively. It's not possible!"

"And without using their Battle Gear, either", Gill added, for once in total agreement with his rival. He glanced at Nurzak with his next part. "I'm beginning to think your assessment of them was right, Nurzak."

"Yeah, whatever", Stoica jeered. "They just got lucky. And that luck is going to run out soon!"

"Wishful thinking like that will damn our chances of victory", Nurzak reprimanded his ally. "They expertly blocked our attacks, then counterattacked with a vengeance. If we're hoping to bounce back from this setback, it won't be from treating them as the inferior battles they once were."

"You're being overdramatic, old man", Stoica insisted. "I can beat them by myself if I wanted to."

"This isn't the time for your vindictive and careless attitude, Stoica", Airzel said. "Nurzak is, more or less, _correct_ in his assessment of our former underlings. If your baseless carelessness costs us this battle, I will _personally_ see you _relieved_ of your rank and status."

On the other side, Mason and his team were watching with serious glares, even Zenet.

"It looks like our predictions were correct", Lena said.

Mason nodded. "Failure made them turn on us", Mason said. "I'd were bailed them together, failure would make them turn on _each other_."

"Despite their stellar achievements, cohesion amongst a cast is vital", Jesse added. "If there is enough friction between even the best actors, their performances together will be amateur at best."

"This will be easier than taking candy from a baby!", Zenet declared.

"Hold up, Zenet", Sid cautioned. "They're still dangerous. Can't get cocky yet."

"No, we can't", Mason shed, drawing out a Gate Card, throwing it down. "This card will bring them to their knees! Gate Card, set!"

After the Gate Card was fully deployed, all ten battlers gloated at the center of the field, waiting a moment before unleashing their Bakugan once again. "Bakugan, brawl!", they all yelled at once. "Bakugan stand!"

In unison, the ten combating Bakugan rose onto the rocky terrain, their stares boring into their respective opposition. The second round had officially started.

_(Strikeflier: 900, Krakix: 900, Lumagrowl: 900, Sabator: 900, Lythirus: 900)=4500_

_(Avior: 800, Plitheon: 800, Contestir: 800, Phosphos: 800, Rubanoid: 800)=4000_

"Lumagrowl, end this now!", Kazarina snapped, her Baku Pod revealing another ability. "**Ability Activate! Fang Dome!**"

Lumagrowl's body began to light up yellow, an aura covering his fork. The canine growled at his enemies, making a move towards them. His speed was so high, he was only a blur, unable to be locked onto.

_(Strikeflier: 900, Krakix: 900, Lumagrowl: 900+300=1200, Sabator: 900, Lythirus: 900)=4800_

_(Avior: 800, Plitheon: 800, Contestir: 800, Phosphos: 800, Rubanoid: 800)=4000_

"Quite a delicate line you've used", Jesse said. "While pronounced boldly, it lacks a necessary finesse. Allow me to demonstrate!" His Baku Pod flashed two abilities in succession. "**Double Ability Activate! Metal Verde, plus Zone Verde!**"

"I'm going to smack you into next week!", Plitheon shrieked. His sharp wings and appendages on his body sharpened and began to glisten.

Then, Plitheon's body began glowing green, his power heightening considerably. He began to zoom ahead, with a speed to match even Lumagrowl's efforts.

_(Strikeflier: 900, Krakix: 900, Lumagrowl: 1200, Sabator: 900, Lythirus: 900)=4800_

_(Avior: 800, Plitheon: 800+300+400=1500, Contestir: 800, Phosphos: 800, Rubanoid: 800)=4700_

The ensuing conflict became one between two glowing blurs, one leaving a yellow trail, the other leaving a green streak. It was impossible for anyone to decipher anything more detailed; the two were simply moving too quickly to track.

"What's going on?", Kazarina wondered. "Lumagrowl, finish that insect!"

The two fighting Bakugan only replied by heightening their speed even further. The yellow blur suddenly slammed into the green one, but couldn't force Plitheon down. After what looked like another blow from Plitheon, Lumagrowl's speed ability was broken. The canine Bakugan flow toward the ground, landing with a sickening crunch.

"Yeah, nice one, Jesse!", Zenet cheered.

"Plitheon matched Lumagrowl's speed, with an added melee advantage", Lena noted. "Impressive."

"It's always good for stellar performers to receive appreciation", Jesse stated.

"Heh. That was fun", Plitheon chuckled, coming out of his speed rush. He still looked raring to go, however.

"Useless mutt!", Kazarina yelled, angered and embarrassed at the setback. "Can't you do _anything_ right!?"

"Get out of the way, woman", Gill snapped. "If you can't pull your weight, move aside!" His Baku Pod revealed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Burning Nightmare!**"

Krakix extended his arms so that they aimed at the enemy. Krakix's hands glowed red, and energy was channeled into the space between the two hands, forming a blast of red energy. Krakix eventually released the blast, sending a large beam of flaring red energy straight at the other side.

A stalagmite was in the park, but Krakix's blast had no trouble melting it into slag. It went on to threaten the rogues' Bakugan.

_(Strikeflier: 900, Krakix: 900+400=1300, Lumagrowl: 1200, Sabator: 900, Lythirus: 900)=5200_

_(Avior: 800, Plitheon: 1500-400=1100, Contestir: 800, Phosphos: 800, Rubanoid: 800)=4300_

Mason snickered. Everything was going to plan: the Twelve Orders were beginning to fight each other. Divided, they would fall. "Sid, want to help me out?"

"You got it, boss", Sid replied. Both agents had their Baku Pods display one ability each.

"**Ability Activate!**"

"**Long Aercules!**", Mason concluded the naming of his ability.

With a bestial roar, Avior came out of his shell, literally. Two dragonic wings, a forked tail, and a massive neck all extended from the shell. Avior's mouth charged up orange energy.

"Get ready to hurt!", Avior exclaimed, blading the orange energy straight at the other beam, which was fired by Krakix.

"**Corundum Tusk!**", Sid added.

The fingers on Rubanoid's right hand glowed red, Rubanoid channeling power into them. When Rubanoid pointed those fingers at Avior's orange beam, he blasted red hangs into the blast.

The red energy conjoined with the orange blast, fusing the two powers.

_(Strikeflier: 900, Krakix: 1300-400=900, Lumagrowl: 1200, Sabator: 900, Lythirus: 900)=4800_

_(Avior: 800+400=1200, Plitheon: 1100, Contestir: 800, Phosphos: 800, Rubanoid: 800+300=1100)=5000_

The two combined beams overcame Krakix's powers, slamming into the samurai like Bakugan. Krakix dug in his heels, holding his ground against the impact. He outlasted the blast, though his front steamed a bit.

"They're outclassing us again", Nurzak forewarned. "We must turn the tide to our favor quickly, or the battle is already lost."

"Then we'll turn the tide to our favor", Airzel said. "They're not the only ones who can coordinate their attacks. Nurzak, Stoica, with me!" His Baku Pod flashed another ability. **Ability Activate! Burst Mistral!**"

Strikeflier suddenly ascended high into the air, his form casting a long shadow over the rogues' Bakugan. Once he was high enough, Strikeflier began to spin, his rate accelerating with every passing moment. As Strikeflier kept spinning, a snowstorm shot out, going in every direction. The blizzard ended up reaching each of Strikeflier's opposition, pummeling them harshly.

_(Strikeflier: 900+500=1400, Krakix: 900, Lumagrowl: 1200, Sabator: 900, Lythirus: 900)=5300_

_(Avior: 1200, Plitheon: 1100, Contestir: 800, Phosphos: 800, Rubanoid: 1100)=5000_

Stoica went next, his Baku Pod quickly showing another ability. "We're doing that trick? Fine", he said jovially. "**Ability Activate! Merfolk!**"

Lythirus's mandibles started glowing blue, with every crackling as it charged. When he was ready, Lythirus leaned forward and blasted the blue lightning ahead at the opposing Bakugan.

"Get ready for torment! Hahahahaha!", Lythirus cackled.

The lightning surged on, striking Plitheon head on. The impact and shock of the attack forced Plitheon to the ground in a painful crash, though he got up for more.

_(Strikeflier: 1400, Krakix: 900, Lumagrowl: 1200, Sabator: 900, Lythirus: 900)=5300_

_(Avior: 1200, Plitheon: 1100-400=700, Contestir: 800, Phosphos: 800, Rubanoid: 1100)=4600_

Finally, Nurzak went. "We won't be defeated so easily. You overestimate yourselves if you think otherwise", he proclaimed. "**Ability Activate! Range Sonic!**"

Sabator opened up his mouth, channeling energy within. His maw began to light up orange as Sabator's attack charged. A second later, Sabator unleashed a blast of his own Subterra energy. The energy blast struck the ground directly ahead of the rogues' Bakugan, destabilizing their stances.

_(Strikeflier: 1400, Krakix: 900, Lumagrowl: 1200, Sabator: 900+300=1200, Lythirus: 900)=5600_

_(Avior: 1200-300=900, Plitheon: 700-300=400, Contestir: 800-300=500, Phosphos: 800-300=500, Rubanoid: 1100-300=800)=3100_

"Whoa, they're getting serious", Zenet remarked. "Lena, let's show those guys our teamwork." Her Baku Pod constructed another two abilities. "**Double Ability Activate! Vanguard Lola, plus Shining Monk!**"

Contestir lurched over, his horn glowing an increasingly brightening yellow light as Contestir charged up his attack. After another moment, his whole body began to glow in a light just as harsh, until the energy channeled into his horn. The two abilities fused into one devastating attack, and Contestir continued charging it up.

"Yes. I agree", Lena said. Her Baku Pod flashed another ability. "We'll stop them in their tracks." Her Baku Pod displayed another ability card. "**Ability Activate! Spit Poison!**"

Phosphos aimed his three heads at the Twelve Orders' Bakugan, on the other side of the field, opening each mouth. He let out triplet streams of blue venom from each maw, sending them gushing at the opposing Bakugan.

As Phosphos unleashed his torrent of venom, Contestir then blasted out his energy from his horn. The energy blast soared through the air, flanked by the torrents of venom.

_(Strikeflier: 1400-400=1000, Krakix: 900, Lumagrowl: 1200-300=900, Sabator: 1200-200=1000, Lythirus: 900)=4700_

_(Avior: 900, Plitheon: 400, Contestir: 500+200=700, Phosphos: 500, Rubanoid: 800)=3300_

"What was what you said about straight blasts being easy to evade?", Airzel reprimanded, echoing Mason's earlier words. "We'll deal with that easily."

"Then Plitheon and I shall hold you in place", Jesse replied. His Baku Pod flashed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Gravity Mine!**"

"After your cheap shot, I'm going to enjoy dragging you down!", Plitheon yelled, raising his arms high. His hands glowed green, which spread out to each of the Twelve Orders' Bakugan. The green energy clung to each of them, bringing them to the floor more effectively than even a Land Pressure Gate Card could.

_(Strikeflier: 1000-300=700, Krakix: 900-300=600, Lumagrowl: 900-300=600, Sabator: 1000-300=700, Lythirus: 900-300=600)=3200_

_(Avior: 900, Plitheon: 400+300=700, Contestir: 700, Phosphos: 500, Rubanoid: 800)=3600_

While being pulled down by Plitheon's gravitational attack, there wasn't anything the Twelve Orders or their Bakugan could do to prevent the yellow energy and venom torrents from hitting their marks. All five Bakugan were impacted, being knocked to the ground.

"Let's keep going, Cotestir!", Zenet yelled, pressing buttons on her Baku Pod. Yellow electrons appeared, assembling a device.

"_Ready: Spartablaster_", the Baku Pod reported.

"Battle Gear… Boost!", Zenet exclaimed, throwing the Battle Gear at Contestir. When it connected, it lit up a light that temporarily hid him from view.

When the light subsided, Contestir had equipped his Battle Gear. Four metal blades stick or on his back, spinning to lift him into the air. Contestir groaned with newfound power.

_(Strikeflier: 700, Krakix: 600, Lumagrowl: 600, Sabator: 700, Lythirus: 600)=3200_

_(Avior: 900, Plitheon: 700, Contestir: 800, Phosphos: 500, Rubanoid: 800)=3700_

"Let's light it up a bit!", Zenet cheered. Her Baku Pod flashed another ability. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate! Spartablaster Sun!**"

With the call of Zenet's ability, the Spartablaster on Contestir's back began to light up an impossibly harsh light, spreading the light throughout the field. The light was all the more effective in the sun devoid Gundalia, to the point where nearly everyone was blinded. Bit the Twelve Orders suffered the most.

_(Strikeflier: 700-400=300, Krakix: 600-400=200, Lumagrowl: 600-400=200, Sabator: 700-400=300, Lythirus: 600-400=200)=1200_

_(Avior: 900, Plitheon: 700, Contestir: 800, Phosphos: 500, Rubanoid: 800)=3700_

"Lythirus, what are you waiting for? Let's get going!", Stoica shrieked, pressing buttons on his Baku Pod. However, his Battle Gear didn't construct itself.

"Forget it", Nurzak reprimanded. "That ability blocks us from deploying our Battle Gear."

"Now, time to finish you off!", Mason roared, extending his hand forward. "**Gate Card Open! Forcement Enemy!**"

The Gate Card responded to Mason's command, emitting a white glow. In unison, each of the rogue's Bakugan flowed their Attribute color, their power being enhanced tremendously.

"Oh… Yeah!", Plitheon yelled. "Whatever you did, I like it!"

"I know what you're saying", Rubanoid agreed.

_(Strikeflier: 300, Krakix: 200, Lumagrowl: 200, Sabator: 300, Lythirus: 200)=1200_

_(Avior: 900+500=1400, Plitheon: 700+500=1200, Contestir: 800+500=1300, Phosphos: 500+500=1000, Rubanoid: 800+500=1300)=6200_

"How… he increased all their powers", Kazarina gasped.

"Forcement Enemy", Gill said. "It increased all their powers by 100 times the number of enemy Bakugan they are facing. So, our numbers boosted their power big time."

"And we can't use our Battle Gear thanks to Zenet's little trick", Airzel added.

"You've got that right!", Contestir yelled. His Battle Gear was shining bright as ever, unsettling the Twelve Orders' chances of regrouping.

"I'll… pummel you…", Sabator groaned, marching into the light, doing his next to glare st Contestir. "Maybe a thrashing will stop that light of yours!"

"You won't get that far", Lena retorted, her Baku Pod forming another ability. "**Ability Activate! Tri Viper!**"

Phosphos locked his three heads onto the approaching Sabator, gurgling as he felt vile poisons rise through each of his throats. When the Subterra Twelve Order Bakugan got himself in range, Phosphos unleashed a torrent of venom, all of which consumed Sabator.

_(Strikeflier: 300, Krakix: 200, Lumagrowl: 200, Sabator: 300-300=0, Lythirus: 200)=900_

_(Avior: 1400, Plitheon: 1200, Contestir: 1300, Phosphos: 1000, Rubanoid: 1300)=6200_

With the venom engulfing his entire form, and Contestir keeping his Battle Gear Ability going, even the rigid and impossibly stubborn Sabator couldn't find the strength to continue. He dropped to his knees, unable to go further.

"Sabator!", Nurzak yelled in distress.

"Looks like the old geezer is finally getting some comeuppance", Kazarina sniped.

"He's not the one who deserves it", Gill said, gloating at his Haos counterpart.

"You're correct. He isn't", Kazarina said, returning the glare.

"He's buying us time", Airzel growled, glaring at them both. "Time that will be squandered if you keep up your refusal to cooperate!" He sighed, having his Baku Pod generate an ability. "I'll hold them off as long as I can. Then, you attack! Strikeflier, **Ability Activate! Mirage Typhoon!**"

Strikeflier suddenly ascended weirdly over the battlefield, charging up his attack. He flexed his legs, revealing gray bird-heads on his kneecaps. Those bird-heads opened their mouths erode, creating a pulse of green energy, spreading down to the opposing Bakugan. The pulse wave showed down the rogues and forced them to defensive positions, yet it was nowhere near enough to deter them.

_(Strikeflier: 300+400=700, Krakix: 200, Lumagrowl: 200, Sabator: 0, Lythirus: 200)=1300_

_(Avior: 1400-400=1000, Plitheon: 1200-400=800, Contestir: 1300-400=900, Phosphos: 1000-400=600, Rubanoid: 1300-400=900)=4200_

Gill and Kazarina glared at each other, both refusing to abandon the stare down.

"Are you going to stand down and let me finish this properly?", Gill asked.

"I won't back down to you. You're not the general anymore", Kazarina shot back.

"You never listened to me when I _was_ general!"

"So why would I listen now?"

"Enough!", Airzel ordered. He glared at them with an even greater intensity. He said nothing more, but the look in his eyes conveyed the point.

"Fine", Gill and Kazarina said in unison, with equal aggravation. Each one prepared an ability. "**Ability Activate!**"

"**Deadly Inferno!**"

"**Arcadia Sword!**"

The two horns on Krakix's samurai helmet glowed red, red lightning crackling between them, similar to Avior's Bolting Chain. Krakix then launched the lightning towards the opposing side, sizzling the air add it progressed toward its target.

Meanwhile, the six sword-like tails on Lumagrowl started glowing bright yellow. As Lumagrowl aimed his tails at the enemy, they shot a barrage of yellow energy swords with a vengeance, mercilessly assaulting the rogue Bakugan.

In no time at all, the bunkered down Bakugan were forced on a complete defensive, with one powerful attack being supplemented by two others. There was simply nowhere to go.

_(Strikeflier: 700, Krakix: 200+400=600, Lumagrowl: 200+500=700, Sabator: 0, Lythirus: 200)=2200_

_(Avior: 1000-400-500=100, Plitheon: 800-400=400, Contestir: 900-400=500, Phosphos: 600-400=200, Rubanoid: 900-400=500)=1700_

One by one, each of the rogues' Bakugan glowed their Attribute color, going to ball form in defeat. The Twelve Orders' followed, but went to their battlers' hands, proving their victory.

_Mason: 80%_

_Lena: 80%_

_Sid: 80%_

_Zenet: 80%_

_Jesse: 80%_

"Huh?", Zenet questioned.

"They got us back", Sid stated the obvious.

"We're not finished yet!", Mason encouraged. "We're stronger, remember? We can do this."

"Bold words, Mason", Nurzak called, tossing a Gate Card down. "Let's put them to action, shall we? Gate Card, set!

After the Gate Card was fully deployed, all ten battlers gloated at the center of the field, waiting a moment before unleashing their Bakugan once again. "Bakugan, brawl!", they all yelled at once. "Bakugan stand!"

In unison, the ten combating Bakugan rose onto the rocky terrain, their stares boring into their respective opposition. The final round had officially started.

_Strikeflier: 900, Krakix: 900, Lumagrowl: 900, Sabator: 900, Lythirus: 900_

_Avior: 800, Plitheon: 800, Contestir: 800, Phosphos: 800, Rubanoid: 800_

"We must keep them behind on the defense. It's our best chance!", Nurzak yelled, his Baku Pod revealing another ability. "**Ability Activate! Destroy Horn!**"

Sabator's metallic horns began charging up a new attack. Bolts of orange lightning shot in random directions, charring the ground where it was struck. In one moment, Sabator blasted the lightning ahead, at all five of his adversaries.

"This one's going to hurt you in the morning", Sabator yelled. "And every morning after this!"

_Strikeflier: 900, Krakix: 900, Lumagrowl: 900, Sabator: 900, Lythirus: 900_

_Avior: 800-400=400, Plitheon: 800-400=400, Contestir: 800-400=400, Phosphos: 800-400=400, Rubanoid: 800-400=400_

"Not so fast", Mason retorted, his Baku Pod revealing another ability. "Avior, up front! **Ability Activate! Offering Armor!**"

Once more, Avior quickly got in front of his cohorts, his brown shell glinting in the light of the electric blast. As the orange lightning neared, Avior negated to erect an orange dome around his body.

The lightning impacted the shell, bouncing off and sparking harmlessly in other directions. The Subterra defense proved more than adequate if taking on the Subterra attack. Taking down the shield, Avior glared at the enemy.

"Try harder", Avior sniped.

_Strikeflier: 900, Krakix: 900, Lumagrowl: 900, Sabator: 900, Lythirus: 900_

_Avior: 400+400+300=1100, Plitheon: 400+400=800, Contestir: 400+400=800, Phosphos: 400+400=800, Rubanoid: 400+400=800_

"Contestir, go!", Zenet exclaimed, her Baku Pod revealing another ability. "Take them down! **Ability Activate! Bolting Glow!**"

Contestir's right hand began glowing yellow, crackling with electric energy. In one thrust forward, Contestir shot the lightning attack straight ahead, towards his opposing Bakugan. The lightning bolt continued ahead, unchallenged for its entire flight time until it was right in front of the Twelve Orders' Bakugan. It's direct path would strike Lythirus dead on.

_Strikeflier: 900, Krakix: 900, Lumagrowl: 900, Sabator: 900, Lythirus: 900-200=700_

_Avior: 1100, Plitheon: 800, Contestir: 800+200=1000, Phosphos: 800, Rubanoid: 800_

"Don't make me laugh, little girl", Stoica growled, his Baku Pod flashing another ability. "Go, Lythirus! **Ability Activate! Eel Weakness!**"

Lythirus started at the incoming energy bolt, his fractured eyes glowing blue with a strange energy. The yellow bolt began glowing blue, stopped in place by Lythirus's ability. After a moment, the lighting bolt broke down, dissolving from Lythirus's power.

_Strikeflier: 900, Krakix: 900, Lumagrowl: 900, Sabator: 900, Lythirus: 700+200=900_

_Avior: 1100, Plitheon: 800, Contestir: 1000-200=800, Phosphos: 800, Rubanoid: 800_

"They nullified my ability, Zenet!", Contestir reported to his battler.

"And we're blocking any more abilities you rodents might have!", Stoica cackled, butting into Contestir's statement. "So good luck trying to attack now!"

"Your blessings are not necessary", Jesse replied, his Baku Pod shining another ability. "We've learned to make our own luck! **Ability Activate! Fencer Shield!**"

Plitheon stretched out with his hands, expressing energy directly outward. Green winds twisted in a sideways formation, being funneled right at Lythirus.

The cyclone engulfed Lythirus, doing no direct damage to the Aquos Bakugan, but his eyes returned from glowing blue back to its natural orange color.

"My ability!", Lythirus protested.

Contestir raised his hands, testing the waters. Lythirus didn't seem to have a hold on him anymore. "Plitheon, thanks", Contestir said.

"Forget about it", Plitheon projected in response. "I do need _some _backup when I take these losers down."

"I won't need any help to take you down", Gill said, his eyes blazing with barely contained rage. He may not have been the General anymore, but he was _still_ the best battler there. And he would prove it. "Krakix, obliterate them, now! **Double Ability Activate! Gaia Exclamation, plus Deadly Inferno!**"

From the double ability just put into action, Krakix's body began lighting up red with an energy surge. Power followed into three earth, causing cracks to spread to the other side of the field. From each crack rose up columns of flames.

At the same time, the rest of the amassed energy was channeled into Krakix's samurai like helmet. The yellow blades on the helmet glowed bright red, with bolts crackling between them. Krakix, along a monstrous roar, blasted a large bolt of red lightning straight ahead at his opponents.

_Strikeflier: 900, Krakix: 900+600+400=1900, Lumagrowl: 900, Sabator: 900, Lythirus: 900_

_Avior: 1100-400=700, Plitheon: 800-400=400, Contestir: 800-400=400, Phosphos: 800-400=400, Rubanoid: 800-400=400_

The devastating combination of ground based blazes and airborne lightning bolts forced each of the rogues to scatter, breaking their defensive formation and putting them all on the run. They all escaped the direct fallout of Krakix's attack, but the real damage had been done.

"That's it!", Airzel shouted. "Twelve Orders, let's go! Take them down before they can regroup!" His Baku Pod generated an ability. "**Ability Activate! Burst Mistral!**"

Once more, Strikeflier suddenly ascended high into the air, his form casting a long shadow over the rogues' Bakugan. Once he was high enough, Strikeflier began to spin, his rate accelerating with every passing moment. As Strikeflier kept spinning, a snowstorm shot out, going in every direction.

The blizzard ended up reaching each of Strikeflier's opposition, pummeling the separated Bakugan harshly. The snowstorm severely limited their chances of regrouping.

_Strikeflier: 900+500=1400, Krakix: 1900, Lumagrowl: 900, Sabator: 900, Lythirus: 900_

_Avior: 700, Plitheon: 400, Contestir: 400, Phosphos: 400, Rubanoid: 400_

"Mow them down! Mow them all down!", Stoica yelled, his Baku Pod revealing another ability card. "**Ability Activate! Megalo Theria!**"

Lythirus's massive claws suddenly opened, glowing a royal blue color for a moment. When that moment passed, the claws fired a stream of bubbles, imbued with his own Aquos power, right at the enemy Bakugan.

The bubbles all barraged the rogue Bakugan, who were already under bront from Strikeflier's snowstorm. The five Bakugan managed to endure both until they ceased, though they were much worse for wear.

_Strikeflier: 1400, Krakix: 1900, Lumagrowl: 900, Sabator: 900, Lythirus: 900+500=1400_

_Avior: 700, Plitheon: 400, Contestir: 400, Phosphos: 400, Rubanoid: 400_

Avior huffed, faring the beast amongst his comrades. "Is that… the best you can do?", he

"Lumagrowl, get in there!", Kazarina ordered. Her Baku Pod flashed another ability. "Get Avior! **Ability Activate! Spiral Blade!**"

Lumagrowl ran ahead of the group, charging at Avior. His six tails each glowed bright yellow, lengthening by several times. When Lumagrowl got in range of Avior, he slashed with each of his tails, barraging the shelled Avior and retreating before Avior could react.

_Strikeflier: 1400, Krakix: 1900, Lumagrowl: 900+300=1200, Sabator: 900, Lythirus: 1400_

_Avior: 700-300=400, Plitheon: 400, Contestir: 400, Phosphos: 400, Rubanoid: 400_

Finally, Nurzak raised his arm, his Baku Pod revealing another ability. "This is the end of your line", he declared. "Sabator, **Ability Activate! Range Sonic!**"

For another time, Sabator opened up his mouth, channeling energy within. His maw began to light up orange as Sabator's attack charged. A second later, Sabator unleashed a blast of his own Subterra energy. The energy blast struck the ground directly in the center of the rogues' Bakugan's area, destabilizing their stances and forcing them to the edges of their respective staminas.

_Strikeflier: 1400, Krakix: 1900, Lumagrowl: 1200, Sabator: 900+300=1200, Lythirus: 1400_

_Avior: 400-300=100, Plitheon: 400-300=100, Contestir: 400-300=100, Phosphos: 400-300=100, Rubanoid: 400-300=100_

"They're pushing hard", Mason grunted. "Guys, let's push back a bit harder!"

"Trust me. It'll be my pleasure", Sid grunted. His Baku Pod formed two abilities at once. "**Double Ability Activate! Scarlet Plate, plus Joule Deeper!**"

Rubanoid suddenly created several miniature diamond shaped plates, all around him, out of what seemed to be red energy. Without touching the plates, Rubanoid directed them forward, straight at the Twelve Orders' Bakugan.

Then, Rubanoid's mouth opened up, a red glow visible within his maw as he charged up an energy blast. After a few moments, Rubanoid blasted a beam of red energy alongside his jewel barrage. The jewels circled the energy blast, making one combination attack heading in Krakix's direction.

_Strikeflier: 1400, Krakix: 1900-300=1600, Lumagrowl: 1200, Sabator: 1200, Lythirus: 1400_

_Avior: 100, Plitheon: 100, Contestir: 100, Phosphos: 100, Rubanoid: 100+300+400=800_

The combination attack struck Krakix dead on, though the samurai had absolutely no trouble withstanding the attack.

"Alright, go!", Sid motioned to his four other teammates. Each of them had prepared their counterattack.

"**Ability Activate!**"

"**Advance Rapier, plus Bolting Storm!**"

Contestir's hands, head horn and shoulder cannons all began top light up an increasingly brightening yellow, energy being amassed within them. After a moment of powering up, Contestir moved his hands closer together, condensing the energy on his hands into one orb in the space between.

"See how you like this!" Contestir yelled, unleashing all of his energy onto one fused orb of Haos power.

"**Long Aercules!**"

With a bestial roar, Avior came out of his shell, literally. Two dragonic wings, a forked tail, and a massive neck all extended from the shell. Avior's mouth charged up orange energy, with avior's power being channeled through hours long neck.

"Get ready to hurt, all of you!", Avior exclaimed, sending the orange energy straight at the opposition alongside Contestir's energy blast.

"**Drake Twister, plus Hyper Verde!**"

"We will not be overcome!", Plitheon exclaimed. His body began to spin in the air, collecting winds and energy from around him. In no time, he was surrounded by a large green tornado, which was only enhanced by metallic blades from Plitheon. It was a deadly combination.

"**Gorgon Viper!**"

With a moment to prepare, four more heads revealed themselves from Phosphos's form. Two from the shoulders, and two from the waist. Then, Phosphos attacked. The three original heads unleashed a torrent of venom, and the other four heads fired a blast of cold.

_Strikeflier: 1400-400-500=500, Krakix: 1600-400-500=700, Lumagrowl: 1200-300-500=400, Sabator: 1200-300-500=400, Lythirus: 1400-400-500=500_

_Avior: 100+400=500, Plitheon: 100+400+300=800, Contestir: 100+400+300=800, Phosphos: 100, Rubanoid: 800_

The nine blasts from Contestir, Avior and Phosphos all crashed against the Twelve Orders' Bakugan, doing as much damage as was given to them. Plitheon's tornado then got top them, splashing them with metal blades. The tornado kept going, keeping the Twelve Orders momentarily at bay. When it finally stopped, all five were winded, unable to counterattack for the moment.

"Lena, Zenet, let's finish this", Sid ordered. "We'll stop them in their tracks!" All three of them raised their Baku Pods for one more attack from each.

"**Ability Activate!**"

"**Hyper Sky Bolt!**"

The shoulder cannons on Contestir began glowing brought yellow, forming orbs of Haos energy. After a few seconds, the orbs began jutting out of the cannons, crackling with an energy overload. At that time, Contestir released them, sending them flying at Strikeflier.

The energy orbs hit Strikeflier, consuming his form in a coating of gray. His power was completely suppressed. He quickly fell and crashed to the ground.

"Strikeflier!", Airzel exclaimed. "You'll regret that."

"**Tri Viper!**"

Phosphos's original three heads all aimed st Lumagrowl, taking the four legged Bakugan while he was still winded. Phosphos blasted Lumagrowl with the torrents of blue venom, which consumed the Haos Bakugan quite effectively. Lumagrowl grunted and howled, but his power was already neutralized.

"Lumagrowl!", Kazarina barked. "What are you doing? Get back in there!"

"**Mirage Field!**"

Rubanoid's eyes flashed red for only a moment, sending a pulse of energy. The field was engulfed in a dome of rubies, large enough to cover all three of the remaining opponents, Sabator, Krakix and Lythirus.

"Oh, you think a pathetic move like that will stop us?", Stoica demanded.

"Actually, it will", Nurzak pointed out. "Between those three abilities, all of us have been stopped in place. We cannot use our abilities. But I have a solution." Nurzak reached out with his arm. "**Gate Card Open! Enemy Resetter!**"

Add the Gate Card reacted to Nurzak's call, a white glow permeated through all three of the rogues' latest abilities. Strikeflier returned to normal, the venom on Lumagrowl evaporated off him, and the ruby dome disappeared like an illusion.

"Enemy Resetter not only nullifies all of the opponents' active abilities," Nurzak began, "but it also connects with all Battle Gear on my side, instantly upgrading their power to level two capacity. This is over." With one look alongside each other to confirm, each of the Twelve Orders summoned their Battle Gear.

"_Ready: Chompixx._"

"_Ready: Vicer._"

"_Ready: Barias Gear._"

"_Ready: Battle Turbine._"

"_Ready: Razoid._"

"Battle Gear… Boost!", each of the Twelve Orders yelled, throwing their Battle Gear to their respective Bakugan. Within moments, each one was fully deployed.

Sabator had two metal sickles arching on the sides of his head, pointing downwards threateningly. His back had a metal axe on it, capable of sinking into the ground.

In addition, Lumagrowl had new weapons on his body. Two circular cannons lined up on one side of his back, connected to each other by metal going over Lumagrowl's back.

It was also so with Krakix. Two different weapons connected to an attachment on Krakix's back via long red chains. The first weapon was a sword blade, and the other was a large grasping claw.

Strikeflier's appearance had also changed noticeably. Two turbines appeared, one on each wing, and each one had innumerable holes in them. Two large cannons rested on the side of his waist. Strikeflier was ready for action.

Finally, Lythirus's appearance changed significantly. His regular claws had been pulled back, making room for a pair of metal claws. He stood more upright, pointing the fingers of his new claws at the opponents.

As each Battle Gear was deployed, they began glowing in their respective Attribute color, the Gate Card truly heightening their power. The advantage belonged to the Twelve Orders.

_Strikeflier: 600, Krakix: 800, Lumagrowl: 500, Sabator: 500, Lythirus: 600_

_Avior: 500, Plitheon: 800, Contestir: 800, Phosphos: 100, Rubanoid: 800_

"What will you do?", Kazarina mocked. "In just a second, we'll wipe you all off of the map!"

"Thanks for the warning, witch", Mason retorted, his Baku Pod already putting an ability into action. "That's all the time I need! **Ability Activate! Battle Howling!**"

"You're going down! All of you!", Avior yelled, his mouth unleashing a pulse shockwave of orange energy. The shockwave overcame each of the Twelve Orders' Bakugan, though it seemingly did nothing to damage them.

"Pitiful worms", Kazarina sniped. "I think I'll just put you out of your misery! **Battle Gear Ability Activate! Barias Gear Thunderbolt!**"

Lumagrowl waited for the power surge that accompanied his Battle Gear's attack, but nothing happened. The ability was preempted before it ever began. "Mistress! It's not working!", Lumagrowl howled.

"What?!", Kazarina questioned.

Mason had a small smirk on his face. "Too easy", he said. "We forced you to open your Gate Card. Now that it's open, there's nothing to stop Battle Howling from blocking _all_ of your abilities!"

"You… no! You couldn't!", Stoica shouted.

"We did", Mason said. "Guys, pick your targets. Avior and I will keep their leashes on tight."

"And I'll enjoy every moment of it!", Avior declared.

"Cool", Zenet said. Her Baku Pod flashed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Vanguard Lola!**"

Contestir lurched over, pointing his head horn at Lythirus. Said head horn began glowing yellow as energy was channeled within. When Contestir was ready, he blasted Lythirus with a small bolt of yellow energy.

_Lythirus: 600-200=400_

_Contestir: 800+200=1000_

The bolt struck Contestir with surefire precision, knocking the targeted Bakugan down. Made useless by Avior's persistence, Lythirus was forced to ball form, which flew through the air to go to Zenet's palm.

_Stoica: 0%_

Stoica was, for once, shocked into complete silence, unresponsive to the development.

"I never liked you much, Stoica", Zenet said, concluding her role in the battle.

"It is time for your career to conclude, Nurzak!", Jesse exclaimed. His Baku Pod flashed another ability. "No encores for you! **Ability Activate! Fly Destroyer!**"

"This is the end!", Plitheon exclaimed, creating a green see-through booster shield, and firing a green beam through it. As the beam passed the booster shield, it turned jagged, like lightning, and was greatly enlarged. The energy blast connected with Sabator, sending him to the ground.

_Sabator: 500-400=100_

_Plitheon: 800_

From the power of Plitheon's attack, Sabator began following orange, his bak form shooting into Jesse's hand.

_Nurzak: 0%_

"I hold no ill will towards you personally, Nurzak", Jesse admitted. "You have previously treated me according to my talent. But if you stand with the Twelve Orders, I cannot hold back."

"Your cordiality is appreciated, Jesse", Nurzak replied. "But my fate is sealed."

"Here we go, Phosphos!", Lena called out, throwing her previously summoned Battle Gear, Terrorcrest. "Battle Gear… Boost!"

In a second, Phosphos's Battle Gear was summoned. It was shown to be two claws machines over his real claws, along with a metallic tail on his back. Phosphos yelled as he felt the power surge through him, raising his level to _200_.

Lena quickly had her Baku Pod reveal another ability. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate! Terrorcrest Stigma!**"

Phosphos's two enlarged claws glowed blue with energy. After a moment, Phosphos released the energy outwards at Lumagrowl.

_Lumagrowl: 500-400=100_

_Phosphos: 200+400=600_

The energy hit Lumagrowl, forcing the Haos Bakugan to ball form. Lumagrowl soared into Lena's hand in the defeat.

_Kazarina: 0%_

"You!", Lena roared in outrage. "You sabotaged me! You ruined me, but now, _you're_ the insect!"

"I will not be ridiculed, worm!", Kazarina spat. "Return Lumagrowl and get on your knees, and I'll grant you a swift death!"

"You're the one who should kneel!", Lena returned.

Meanwhile, Strikeflier quickly flew up, hoping to get out of range. "I'm not going that easy!", he yelled.

"Yeah. You are", Sid replied. His Baku Pod displayed another ability. "Rubanoid, **Ability Activate! Corundum Tusk!**"

The fingers on Rubanoid's right hand glowed red, Rubanoid channeling power into them. Aiming at the airborne Strikeflier, Rubanoid unleashed the energy in the form of red bursts.

_Strikeflier: 600_

_Rubanoid: 800+300=1100_

The red bursts somehow connected with Strikeflier with a direct hit, blasting him out of the sky. Turning to ball form, Strikeflier's course shifted until he landed in Sid's palm.

_Airzel: 0%_

"Big bad general", Sid mocked. "You're not so tough now, huh?"

"I… I can't believe it." Airzel, in shock, dropped to a knee. "I lost."

Gill looked around. One by one, each of his allies had been bested by their former inferiors. But he was still in the battle. Once Mason made his move, so would he.

Mason, whose Battle Gear was already in his hand, threw Lashor ahead, directly at Avior. "Battle Gear… Boost!"

In a moment, Avior's Battle Gear had arrived. Two circular jet engines lined under each wing, making four in total, and a metallic drill rested on Avior's back. Avior's power rose to _600_.

"I'll enjoy this", Mason predicted. His Baku Pod flashed another ability card. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate! Lashor Heavy Striker!**"

All four of Lashor's jet engines began to glow orange, energy being poured into them all. When he was ready, the jet engines themselves fired four identical blasts of orange energy, all heading for Krakix.

_Krakix: 800-400=400_

_Avior: 600+400=1000_

"Fools", Gill said. "When you attacked, Battle Howling lost its effect on Krakix. And with the Gate Card like it is, I'm not done yet!" His Baku Pod flashed another ability, successfully. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate! Vicer Fire Clout!**"

The two weapons on the Vicer Battle Gear began to change. The grabbing claw opened wide, and the sword blade split into two. Each weapon generated electricity between their spaces.

The two spilt weapons shot red electricity, but not at the opponents. They fired their energy at the space directly in front of Krakix, allowing the bolts to merge into a massive blast of light-red energy, growing by the moment. When Krakix unleashed the power, it went directly for three four beams from Avior.

The resulting shockwave sent all of the rogues backwards, except Avior, who was caught in stalemate.

_Krakix: 400+700=1100_

_Avior: 1000-700=300, Plitheon: 800-700=100, Contestir: 1000-700=300, Phosphos: 600-700=0, Rubanoid: 1100-700=400_

Slowly, the point of collision moved towards

Avior. Everything the Lashor Battle Gear had wasn't enough, insufficient against Krakix.

"Avior", Mason muttered.

"What're you doing, standing there?", Avior demanded. "I could use a hand!"

"Yeah. Right", Mason responded, his Baku Pod shining another two abilities. "**Double Ability Activate! Long Aercules and Ifreet Cannon!**"

While keeping up his attack through his Battle Gear, Avior lit up a power through his maw. Opening his mouth wide, Avior unleashed a flaring power into the stalemate.

_Krakix: 1100-400-300=400_

_Avior: 300+400=700, Plitheon: 100, Contestir: 300, Phosphos: 0, Rubanoid: 400_

The collision began to shift back towards Krakix, the advantage very slightly in Avior's favor.

"Jesse, preemptive attack!", Mason directed. "Don't let him turn the tide!"

"It'll be a pleasure", Jesse replied. His Baku Pod shined another ability. "**Ability Activate! Life Eater!**"

Plitheon ascended quickly, flying over Krakix. Plitheon fired down several orbs of green energy, many of which hit down onto Krakix.

_Krakix: 400-300=100_

_Avior: 700, Plitheon: 100, Contestir: 300, Phosphos: 0, Rubanoid: 400_

Plitheon's interference diverted Krakix's attention just enough that the Vicer Battle Gear caved into Avior's attack. Krakix was blasted by Avior's full power almost instantly. Even Krakix was forced to ball form, dropping into Mason's hand.

_Gill: 0%_

"You never should've betrayed us", Mason said. "You claimed us weak, but we just took you down. What does that make you?"

Each of the rogues' Bakugan glowed their Attribute color, going to ball form and returning to their battlers.

"It makes us… wrong", Gill said. "I surrender."

"As do I", Nurzak agreed.

"You're insane!", Kazarina shouted. "Both of you!"

"Look, it's not like you have much choice", Sid pointed out.

Lena fished out a communicator, quickly hailing the Vestal Destroyer. "Mira, do it!"

Each of the Twelve Orders began to fade, being forcibly transported.

"No. No!", Stoica raged.

Airzel, however, reached out to Barodius and sent a message. "Emperor Barodius, the Twelve Orders have been captured! Do not attempt a rescue operation!"

He might've continued, but he disappeared, being transported onto the Destroyer's dungeon alongside the rest of his allies.

That left Mason and his team to celebrate their successful retribution.

XXX

Barodius was standing atop Dharak's head, battling Mechanical Bakugan when he received Airzel's desperate message. It would be a gross understatement to say he was disappointed by it.

"Dharak, clear a path to the fleet!", Barodius commanded. "**Thunder Prove!**"

Dharak's body began to flow a faint purple aura, power rising a bit. Bolts of dark energy sparked in every direction, each one connecting with and destroying a machine opponent. Dharak eventually blasted a straight bolt, which tore through an entire squad on its own.

"I want a full party on each warship, now!", Barodius snapped to his forces. Dharak began flying through the gap, granting Barodius access to his ship.

Within a minute, each shop was fully attended, captained by juniors officers in the Twelve Orders' places.

"I want immediate departure", Barodius ordered.

Responding to his command, the six ships lifted to the air, beginning a jump to Neathia.

"Barodius, what are you doing?", Dharak asked. "Gundalia is under attack! Your senior officers are out of commission! This is the worst time to split up our forces and attack Neathia!"

"I'll see Neathia burn for this embarrassment", Barodius swore. "They don't have the power to hold Gundalia. The battle was just a distraction to take my right hands and cripple me! I will grind their precious city into dust!"

"We can't have a Gundalian empire without Gundalia as it's center!", Dharak protested.

"Then let it all burn."

XXX

**And that's it! I hope you enjoyed. If you did, be sure to follow or favorite the story. If you want to say anything, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Before I go, responses:**

**Alice Gehabich: Well, you'll see soon. **

**David: First off, I won't put this in Spanish, because I don't know it. Second, you're right. I'm doing my best to give everyone some spotlight. Sorry if Alice seems a bit stale. **

**Until next time, goodbye! **


	28. Chapter 28

**I am back. For one more, final, chapter to the story. I really hope that you enjoy it. This story is at its end, and the climax approaches! Let's get it underway! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the characters. **

XXX

Chapter 28: Battle of Darkness

In the space surrounding Gundalia, six different warcraft began flying away from the planet. The largest one, which was decorated purple, was in three lead, being followed by five others.

Keith's Vestal Destroyer was right in front of the view. Mira, who was on the bridge, was waging the fleet wide eyed. A channel was open to the fight on the surface.

"The Gundalian fleet is in the air", Mira relayed. "Keith, Gundalia's war fleet is in the air!"

"Didn't Mason and his team get the Twelve Orders?", Keith asked. "Wait, are they going after you?"

Right after Keith asked his question, the flert began to speed away, zipping into space.

"No, they've just jumped in Neathia's direction", Mira responded. "Barodius must be going on without his inner circle."

"Hey, Mira", Marucho's voice cut through the talk. His feed showed that Gundalian Bakugan were overrunning his position, doing damage at a faster rate than his Assail Farbros unit could heal itself. "You have a new unit ready yet? I'm almost overrun!"

Mira circled it. "No. I'm out of materials to build Mechanical Bakugan", she said.

"I see", Ren said, announcing his attention. Truly, the feeds from Keith, Ren and Ace also showed that Gundalia was finally winning the battle. The Mechanical legions lost their momentum. "We're overwhelmed. We've accomplished our mission. Pull us back, Mira."

"Got it", Mira responded, working the controls to transport Ren, his team, and the Brawlers on the planet back onto the bridge, leaving the remaining units of the Mechanical legion to cover the retreat.

Seconds later, the group was summoned to the bridge. Zenet and Sid were surprised momentarily but recovered themselves.

Keith stepped up to talk with his sister. "The Twelve Orders?", he asked.

"Transported to separate cells", Mira confirmed. "Electro magnetic pulse to neutralize their technology. They won't be getting out any time soon."

As Mira said that, five separate holo screens flashed up in the air, each one displaying the imprisoned Twelve Orders. Stoica was shouting bloody murder in his cell, though the connection was mute. Kazarina and Gill granted nearly identical glares of rage, aimed outside their respective cells. Nurzak was sitting on the bed in his cell, eyes closed as he relaxed and accepted his fate. Airzel was the only one to display genuine dignity, staring impassively at the camera.

"Even if they did somehow escape, their threat level has already been drastically reduced", Lena said. "With their Bakugan captured, they're not nearly as threatening as they were."

"Got that right", Mason agreed. "Today was a good day, team."

"The day isn't over yet", Ren cautioned. "We let Barodius get away. He's probably already halfway to Neathia."

"So… what?", Ace asked. "We failed?"

"I'd say it's more give-and-take", Marucho said. "Gundalia's offense won't be as effective as they could've been without the Twelve Orders leading them, but Barodius _is_ still at large." He looked down to the floor. "And now Neathia's defenders are weakened with our leaving. Maybe Shun was right…"

"What do you mean?", Ren asked. "Shun was right about what?"

"When I came up with the idea to forge this alliance, there was some pushback", Keith admitted. "There was a power struggle, and it nearly escalated to a full blown civil war. Shun wasn't convinced that you'd be interested in partnership."

"We can talk about that later", Ace interceded. "We should get going. Neathia needs us. Mira, can you-"

"Already done", Mira interjected, finishing her work on the controls. The Destroyer shuddered, forming a Dimension Gate in front of it.

"You were plotting a course while we were talking?", Keith guessed.

"Yeah", Mira returned. "It'll be a few minutes until we reach Neathia. You might want to get comfortable."

The Vestal Destroyer sailed through space, entering the wormhole, on the way to Neathia's defense in aid. But Gundalia's fleet had a large head start on the Destroyer, and would arrive at their mutual destination first. The final battle of the war was about to begin.

XXX

The view from Neathia's central spire was a stunning one. Surrounding it laid the crystalline city, sparkling in the sunlight like the most precious jewels. Beyond the city, lush forests and plains rested. The multicolored energy Shield only served to further enhance the sights outside the city.

Alice stood at the railing at the top of the spire silently. Winds blew her hair around. The silence was cleansing. It allowed her to think most effectively. And she definitely need to think.

The weather outside the Shield was near pitch perfect. The few clouds outside were light, only serving to further beautify the scene. But Alice was convinced there was a storm coming. Soon, that image would be inflicted by battle.

Alice knew about Keith's undertaking, of course. She had little confidence in his success, though. In the end, the war for Neathia would be settled at the Third Shield. Her and Hydranoid, against Barodius and Dharak. That was the only way it _could_ end.

But it wasn't enough to win. Barodius was still a threat as long as he possessed his Bakugan. Alice had to take Dharak from Barodius. But even if she now had Battle Gear for Hydranoid, she wasn't sure it'd be enough.

And then there was the matter of the toll the war was putting on her psyche. She just came off from destroying Zenoheld and his Vestal Annihilator when she was attacked by Gundalian agents. She had several months to cool down, but the construction of Bakugan Interspace was underlined by the fact she was being hunted. Especially with her certainty at that time of Ren being a mole.

Alice was being put under a lot of stress, right after these war against the Vexos had concluded. The stress was only feeding her darkest side; the side of her that Masquerade spawned from. The side of her that made her lash out at Shadow Prove. The side of her that let her stand by impassively as Zenoheld was blown up inside his own warship. The side that she caved into each time, making it easier to tread that path.

Alice recognized all of this now. Barodius's new threat, with his Colossus system augmenting Dharak, only added to her stress levels. So did the recent division between the Brawlers, with Keith and even Marucho going off on their mission. Alice was being pulled more tightly than a bowstring. Something had to give. It would either be her sanity snapping, or the war coming to an end.

"Alice?", Hydranoid asked.

"I'm ok, Hydranoid", Alice promised her Bakugan. "For now, at least. We need to end this war, as soon as possible."

"For Neathia's sake, or our own?", Hydranoid asked.

"I don't know anymore", Alice replied. "This madness has gone on for too long. It has to stop. _Barodius_ has to be stopped."

"I stand with you, Alice", Hydranoid pledged. "When we face Barodius and Dharak, we'll do it together."

"Thank you, Hydranoid", Alice said. She gave a smile to the Darkus Bakugan.

The fleeting moment of tranquility ended when Alice's Baku Pod formed a holographic screen above it, showing Fabia. The Neathian princess had a face of urgency.

"Alice, we need you on the front lines", Fabia said. "They're back."

Alice's face hardened as she prepared herself. "Understood", she said. "I'll be there." She discontinued the connection, taking Hydranoid in one hand and grabbing her transporter card with the other. Another second, Alice disappeared in a flash of light.

XXX

Alice reappeared just beyond the Third Shield, where Neathia set up a final line of defense. There was no point in setting up war preparations behind the Shield: it wouldn't matter if they got that far.

All around Alice, Castle Knights and their Bakugan stood ready, in preparation for the coming fight. A good one hundred and fifty Castle Knights in all.

Volt, Fabia, Dan and Shun were at a makeshift command center nearby, along with the Castle Knight Captain Elright. Alice walked up to them.

"Princess Fabia, I insist that you retreat behind the Shield", Elright was saying as Alice approached. "We cannot permit you getting hurt. The stakes are too high now."

"You're right", Fabia said. "The stakes _are_ too high. Which is exactly _why_ I need to be here."

"Your highness-!", Elright insisted.

"Enough!", Fabia commanded. "We can't hold anything back. If we lose this line, nowhere on Neathia will be safe."

"I… understand", Elright said, gritting his teeth.

Alice then walked up to the group. "How long do we have?", she asked.

"Alice, good to see you", Shun greeted. "About ten minutes until they're on us, at least at a minimum."

"And… how many forces do we have?", Alice questioned.

"Well, the Castle Knights are a hundred fifty strong", Volt said. "Mira took all the Mechanical Bakugan with her when Keith and his group went on their crusade to Gundalia." He clenched his fist. "And, no offense to Elright, the Knights still can't beat the Gundalian soldiers one on one."

"It's just the facts", Elright admitted.

"And with Keith gone, we've lost our heaviest hitter", Dan said. He then glanced at Hydranoid, whose eyes began glinting even in ball form. "Uh, _one of _our heaviest hitters."

"That's better", Hydranoid said in a cold voice.

"We can't assume that Keith would leave us hanging", Alice said. "If Barodius is on his way, Keith would follow."

"Maybe", Fabia said, unconvinced. "We can't see him on our radar, but maybe he's cloaking his Destroyer."

"Whatever the case, the fact remains that we'll have to hold without them", Shun stated. "He may be coming. We don't know. So we have to assume there's no help coming."

"With lower numbers who can't win even in fair fights?", Dan questioned.

"We can't think like that!", Shun snapped. "We _will_ win. And we'll _keep_ winning until Gundalia is pushed off this planet!"

The nearby Castle Knights gave a yell of affirmation. They recognized the strength behind Shun's words, and were encouraged by his confidence.

Elright, however, was more skeptical. "Strong words", he said. "I do recognize that without the Brawlers, we'd be overrun several times over. But bravado won't be enough." He looked down. "I'm not sure we have the strength to prevail."

"As long as we have hope, we have a chance", Fabia told the Captain. "We can't lose hope now."

While the humanoids were conversing about their chances, the Bakugan began their own conversation.

"Hydranoid, how are you doing about the Battle Gear?", Ingram asked.

"I don't want to rely on it, but I have a feeling I'll have to before the day is over", Hydranoid admitted.

"You'll get used to it", Aranaut interceded. "I know I have."

"Y'know, you're pretty lucky", Brontes chimed in. "I'm not able to use Battle Gear. If you've got power, you should use it!"

"And that attitude got you brainwashed by Gus", Hydranoid replied.

"Can you _not_ mention him?", Brontes said, suddenly irritated. "You're ruining my good mood."

"We're under siege from an overpowering enemy. We're on the brink of total loss. How are you in a good mood to begin with?", Ziperator asked.

"Well, _now_ it's gone", Brontes whined. "Party poopers. Honestly, you guys are worse than Volt."

"Party… poopers?", Aranaut said, confused.

"It's an Earth expression", Ingram explained.

"_And_ a Vestal expression", Brontes added. "Means people who ruin others' fun. Like _you all_."

" 'Fun' is different from 'crazy', Brontes", Ingram deadpanned. "You need to learn discipline."

"I second that", Aranaut agreed.

"Volt says the same thing!", Brontes projected. "It's always about _honor_ and _discipline_ with him. He's cool sometimes, but he's such a spoilsport!"

"Well, you do need someone like him to keep you in line", Ingram muttered. "Honestly, I've heard children more mature."

"Then those children were raised wrong!", Brontes replied.

"Enough pratter! ", Hydranoid growled. "If you don't shut up right now, Brontes, I'll pummel you to the ground, ball form or no!"

Brontes recoiled by the harshness Hydranoid displayed. He may have been crazy, but even he had some survival instincts. So he stopped talking.

A few moments later, the alarm blared throughout the lines. The slightly jovial tone went deadly serious in half a second.

"Everyone, here they come!", Shun announced vocally what the alarm already derived.

Each of the present Brawlers' Bakugan went into their battlers' hands, ready the combat. "Bakugan, brawl!", the Brawlers shouted, throwing in their Bakugan. In a single moment, Aranaut, Typhoon Ingram, Alto Brontes, Ziperator and Blackout Hydranoid rose onto the field, joining the Neathian forces against the upcoming threat.

As if it was scripted, the six warships of the Gundalian fleet jumped into view overhead.

"They jumped right on top of us?", Fabia questioned. "They know that gives us the advantage of the initial attack. What's going on?"

"Who cares?", Dan asked. "Who are we to look a gift horse in the mouth?"

"A gift _what_ in the mouth?", Fabia asked.

"Later!", Shun cut in. "Here they come!"

As Shun said, entire battalions of Gundalian soldiers were transported onto earthen pillars, quickly throwing in their Bakugan. Within a minute, hordes of Gundalian Bakugan arose onto the field, outnumbering the Neathian forces.

But Neathia had two things working for them. The first, as Fabia said, was that they had first strike. A barrage of energy blasts from the Castle Knights collided into the Gundalian armies, pushing them back a few steps.

Three digressing thing wasn't as obvious at first, but once the Brawlers engaged, tearing into the Gundalian forces, it became more apparent.

"Where are the Twelve Orders?", Shun demanded. "They should've attacked by now, but they're nowhere to be seen!"

"Maybe Keith's expedition was more successful than we thought", Alice speculated. Meanwhile, Hydranoid was gunning down two dozen Gundalian Bakugan with his Gazer Barrage. Energy orbs collided into all two dozen, defeating them after a few seconds.

Ingram and Aranaut were blazing through enemy lines, using a combination of aero ability and speed to show disarray amongst them. Brontes and Ziperator were back to back, keeping each other safe by working together.

"You think that Keith got the Twelve Orders?", Dan said.

"Then who'd be leading this attack?!", Fabia demanded.

As if in answer, one more figure was transported into the fray. Purple robes, an air of malicious authority, and a slightly crazed grin. Yet there was something harder under the smirk this time. One that an adept could read as genuine anger.

"Well, Emperor Cockroach is still kicking", Dan noted.

Barodius then threw in his Bakugan, calling out: "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Crush them all, Darkus Dharak!"

In a purple flash of light, Dharak rose onto the field. His eyes blazed red as he stared at the battle.

"Let's get this over with", he said. His voice lacked his usual battle lust, becoming very monotone in contrast. His fury replaced with weariness of what was to come.

Alice was unconvinced. She knew what she had to do. "Brawlers, clear a path to Dharak!", she projected outward.

Shun and Fabia responded, their Bakugan giving Hydranoid a straight shot to Dharak. Hydranoid acted on it, rapidly approaching his Gundalian rival. In no time, they and their battlers were near face to face. Alice got off her Bakugan, coasting the way for battle.

"Hello, Alice", Barodius said, his voice containing a dangerous edge. "How is Hydranoid? Dharak _did_ beat him pretty hard."

"We wouldn't be here if we weren't ready for you", Alice countered. "I don't see your Twelve Orders around, either. Trouble?"

"I will hold you personally accountable for their capture", Barodius swore.

_He's slipping_, Alice notified from his demeanor. "We can let the armies tear each other to shreds," Alice voiced, "but it won't change the ending. You and I both know it's down to the two of us."

"Yes, and we both know how it will end", Barodius growled. "Surrender, and your intense suffering will be ended quickly, along with your life."

"Not a chance", Alice replied.

During the standoff, Shun and Ingram fought to the two Darkus battlers. As Alice made her last remark, Shun reached out a hand, grabbing her arm.

"You don't have to face him alone, Alice", Shun said. "We're a team."

"Shun, I need to do this", Alice said. "Hydranoid, too… we both need this."

"Alice-", Shun began to protest, but was cut off.

"No!", Alice yelled.

Shun retracted his hand, eyes wide in shock. Even after the trauma she'd been through, Alice snapping like that was nearly unheard of.

"Shun, I'm sorry", Alice apologized. "I know this is war. But Hydranoid and I _need_ to settle this score."

"Besides, Ingram would be blown away in the first two minutes", Hydranoid said.

Shun nodded in understanding. "Ok", he finally said. "He's all yours. Fight hard."

"Thanks, Shun", Alice said.

Shun gave another nod, then ran back into the fray alongside Ingram. Once more, it was down to Barodius, Alice, Dharak and Hydranoid.

"So, you have the courage to face me alone", Barodius mocked.

"Alone?", Alice repeated in question. "No. I won't be facing you alone."

"I fight with Alice as a partner", Hydranoid growled. "We will not be taken down again."

"If we're done with this talk already, let's get this going already!", Barodius yelled.

"I agree", Alice replied, throwing down a Gate Card. "Gate Card, set!"

As the Gate Card deployed, the two Darkus Bakugan glared at each other. Dharak regained his fire, finally battling against a powerful opponent.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900_

_Dharak: 1000_

For the briefest moment, nothing happened. The atmosphere turned fatal. Even the battling around them ceased as everyone watched the standoff. It was as if they recognized the real fight was between Dharak and Hydranoid. That this battle would decide the war. While their Bakugan were locked in the standoff, Barodius and Alice glared at each other. Not another word was said. It was Alice's controlled manner against Barodius's crazed glare. In that specific moment, one could hear paint dry.

But, at the same time, the standoff broke. Hydranoid and Dharak each roared brutally, charging directly at each other. They were finally ready to engage in a final battle.

It was exactly at that moment two abilities were prepared: one from each side. "**Ability Activate!**", Alice and Barodius shouted in unison.

"**Darkness Waiver!**"

"**Hyper Lash Impact!**"

Dharak's mouth opened up, the maw glowing a bright purple. Within a moment, Dharak shot a barrage of purple energy orbs at a rapid pace in the direction of Hydranoid.

At the same time, each of Hydranoid's eight wings extended a mini head from an elastic rope. The mini heads opened their mouths, pointing at Dharak's direction, as well as the several energy orbs incoming, and charging purple energy within each. After a second, all eight mini heads unleashed a barrage of energy beams, sending them at the energy orbs.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900-300+400=1000_

_Dharak: 1000+300-300=1000_

The two energy blasts connected with each other, small bursts of Hydranoid's energy contesting against the larger, but less numerous, orbs of Dharak's energy. Each collision sparked a shockwave, which rolled over to affect surrounding Bakugan more than either Dharak or Hydranoid.

Alice and Barodius were buffered by the several shockwaves, but when they died down, each one could see the obvious. Neither Dharak nor Hydranoid were in any way deterred or defeated.

"So, you won't go down easy?", Dharak questioned. He chuckled slightly. "Good. I want to see everything you've got!"

"You couldn't take it", Hydranoid replied. "Alice?"

Alice nodded slightly, her Baku Pod revealing another ability card. "**Ability Activate!**", Alice yelled. "**Havoc Trident!**"

Hydranoid quickly gathered energy into his five mouths, condensing them into bright purple orbs within each set of jaws. When ready, Hydranoid took aim at Dharak, and fired all five energy orbs in quick succession. The energy orbs sailed through the air, flying at the speed of sound on its way toward Dharak.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1000_

_Dharak: 1000-500=500_

"Ha! Pathetic", Barodius mocked. His Baku Pod flashed another ability. "**Ability Activate! High Skewed Waiver!**"

Dharak's mouth prepared a new form of dark energy. Dark purple in color, Dharak shot it forward in the shape of a massive orb. He then shot another orb of identical energy at the opposition, then another, and another. He continually blasted his barrage at Hydranoid's set of orbs.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1000-600=400_

_Dharak: 500+600=1100_

Dharak's orbs collided with Hydranoid's, creating another series of shockwaves. The shockwaves rolled over the field, pushing Hydranoid's efforts back a step, though Dharak was left near unaffected.

This time, the advantage was clear, as Hydranoid's orbs were broken apart by Dharak's, which continued on towards Hydranoid.

"Hang on, Hydranoid!", Alice exclaimed. Her Baku Pod flashed another ability. "**Fusion Ability Activate! Terminal Impact!**"

Hydranoid roared down at Dharak, the volume unsettling even the nearby spectating Bakugan. He then began channeling even more energy into his mouth, forming another set of energy orbs. Within moments, they grew to double the size it had been with Havoc Trident. Releasing all five at once, he once more roared furiously at Dharak.

"Not this time, Dharak!", Hydranoid roared.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 400+400=800_

_Dharak: 1100-400=700_

Dharak's High Skewed Waiver colluded with Hydranoid's latest attack, the collision point being much closer to Hydranoid than Dharak. This time, Dharak's orbs are destroyed by Hydranoid's. Dharak was struck by Hydranoid's power, forcing him into the air.

Dharak utilized his wings, staying comfortably in the air. He began flying around, actively mocking Hydranoid.

"Did you think that would be enough?", Dharak questioned. His tone became more enthusiastic, being pulled into his battle against Hydranoid.

"We counted on it", Hydranoid responded.

"**Gate Card Open!**", Alice commanded, sweeping her left hand leftward. "**Land Pressure!**"

The floor beneath began glowing in a rectangular shadow, a white light pulling at Dharak. Within moments, the airborne Dharak was pulled down like a stone at terminal velocity. Dharak crashed against the ground, giving a groan of pain as a new gravity pinned him to the ground.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 800_

_Dharak: 700-200=500_

"Damn… you!", Dharak groaned, struggling against the Gate Card's effects. The ground shuddered and shook and he thrashed, trying to rise, but Dharak was pinned down.

Alice stood, impassive to Dharak's exertion. She was about to give the signal for Hydranoid to attack when three ground began shaking again. Alice looked to see Dharak, who was resisting the Gate Card with all his might.

With colossal effort, Dharak rose onto his four legs. With steady breathing, he kept himself up. "Barodius, I can't do this much longer. We've got to finish them, now!"

"Mind your tone, Dharak", Barodius growled lowly, but he still complied. After pushing a few buttons on his Baku Pod, purple particles appeared and assembled a device.

"_Ready: AirKor._"

"Battle Gear… Boost!", Barodius called, throwing the Battle Gear at Dharak. When the device connected, a bright purple flash resulted.

When the light subsided, Dharak had equipped his Battle Gear. Two wings made from golden diamonds replaced Dharak's natural wings. A metal attachment between the wings rose high. Another golden diamond was on Dharak's chest, connecting the two wings. Green armor was on Dharak's short limbs.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 800_

_Dharak: 700_

Still having to resist the Gate Card, Dharak let out a roar, announcing his continued threat wordlessly. Alice and Hydranoid tensed up, realizing the round wasn't over.

"Hydranoid, we need to take Dharak down before they can use their Battle Gear!", Slice cautioned with urgency. Her Baku Pod displayed one more ability. "**Ability Activate!**"

"**Blackout Trident!**", Hydranoid roared, completing the naming. Then, he opened the mouths of each of his heads, the maws within gathering energy. The energy condensed into purple and black orbs, five in number. The condensed energy was far more intense than even the Terminal Impact. In a single instant, Hydranoid launched all five at once, aimed at Dharak.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 800+500=1300_

_Dharak: 700-500=200_

"Too little. Too late", Barodius jeered, having an ability form from his Baku Pod. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate!**", he yelled. "**AirKor Zayin!**"

All of the golden parts of Dharak's Battle Gear glowed bright purple, as if corrupted. An innumerable amount of particles, all black in color, rose around Dharak. Hydranoid's orbs connected with the particles, with Dharak being fully protected. Dharak simply continued to further the ability.

After a few seconds to fully charge the attack, Dharak unleashed his Battle Gear's power, sending the black particles in all directions around him.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1300-600=700_

_Dharak: 200+600=800_

Black particles connected with Hydranoid's form, pummeling him with all of Barodius and Dharak's fury. As Hydranoid was barely holding on, Dharak's Battle Gear began going in every other direction. Surrounding Bakugan, Neathian or Gundalian, were being gunned down and defeated.

Alice watched that development with shock. "You'd take out your own forces?", she demanded of Barodius. "You're insane!"

"I'm done holding back", Barodius growled. "I will grind you into dust, and nothing will stop me!"

As Barodius made his declaration, Hydranoid finally succumbed to the power, his ball form dripping near Alice. Seemingly in response, Dharak stopped his attack and went to ball form, going to the Emperor's hand.

_Alice: 80%_

Barodius grinned gleefully as he watched Alice kneel to retrieve Hydranoid. "Ready to surrender?", he asked, jeering at Alice. "My offer of a swift end still stands."

"Never in a million years!", Alice shouted back. "I won't surrender!" She raised Hydranoid to rue level. "We're down, Hydranoid. But just barely. Are you ready to turn this around?"

"Absolutely!", Hydranoid replied enthusiastically. "Their days of power end here."

"Your overconfidence will be your downfall!", Barodius announced. "My power is absolute. Nothing you can say or accomplish can change that!"

"Are you sure about that?", another voice called. In the air, an airborne craft appeared. Keith's Vestal Destroyer. A holographic projection appeared of Keith appeared, being projected from the warship.

"Having some trouble, Alice?", Keith joked.

"I can handle this, Keith", Alice assured her ally. "But after this, we're going to talk."

Keith looked hesitant, but nodded. "It's the least I can provide after the stunt I pulled."

"You gravely overestimate your own abilities", Barodius jeered. He then threw in his Bakugan, sending Dharak's ball through the air. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Dharak!"

Once more, Dharak rose onto the field, awaiting his opponent with renewed vigor.

"Bakugan, brawl!", Alice yelled, throwing in Hydranoid. "Bakugan, stand! Lets go, Hydranoid!"

"I'll admit, you got me before", Hydranoid said, rising onto the field. Spreading out his wings, he continued: "But now, I will not be taken down."

"Just more words", Dharak accused. "_Show_ me."

"With my greatest pleasure."

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900_

_Dharak: 1000_

"Dharak, display no remorse! Give them everything you have!", Barodius roared. His Baku Pod flashed two abilities at once. "**Double Ability Activate! Evil Blast, plus Darkness Glow!**"

Dharak opened his mouth, amassing energy within. A moment later, Dharak unleashed a beam of dark purple energy. The beam began tearing up the ground before centering on Hydranoid, leaving a large trail in its wake.

Right afterward, Dharak, without stopping his current attack, channeled more energy into his twin horns. The two started glowing purple, with bolts of lightning crackling through the air. Yelling an animalistic roar, Dharak fired the lightning into his energy blast.

The two attacks cojoined into one large dark blast, supercharged with dark lightning and energy, and going right for Hydranoid.

"There is no escape for you, Hydranoid!", Dharak proclaimed confidently.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900-500-300=100_

_Dharak: 1000+500+300=1800_

The blast connected with Hydranoid's form before he could react. Dark power pushed at the hydra-like Bakugan, and lightning surged through hits body, bit he stood his ground as best he could. He dug his feet in the first, but he was being pushed back. His stand couldn't last for any longer than a few seconds, at most.

A few seconds, however, was just enough time for Alice to load her response in the battle. "**Triple Ability Activate!**", she projected. "**Deathly Enforcement!**"

With the call of the ability, Hydranoid's eyes began to glow bright purple as Hydranoid himself felt a harsh, but welcome, increase of energy. His body began to emit a dark aura, thick enough to hide his form from view. Within the aura, Hydranoid roared in challenge.

Dharak's combined blast kept up against Hydranoid's defensive aura, but Hydranoid suddenly was able to hold up fine.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 100+800+500=1400_

_Dharak: 1800_

"You'll have to do more than that", Hydranoid's voice could be heard from the aura. "Alice, keep going!"

Spurred on by Hydranoid's assurance, Alice continued with the triple ability. "**Chaos Armageddon, plus Fusion Ability Epsilon Devastation!**"

Each of Hydranoid's five heads opened their mouths, beginning to channel an almost excessive level of energy into each one. The energy began appearing within each maw as a condensed blast of black energy. Growling with the fresh power influx, Hydranoid blasted his energy into the blast threatening him. The point of collision moved towards Dharak, until it got in between Hydranoid and Dharak.

Then, the fusion ability took effect. Hydranoid's black energy blast nearly doubled in size, with three blast traveling through his stream of energy. The point of collision moved even closer to Dharak, until everything Dharak had finally proved to be insignificant. The dragon was engulfed by black energy, his body being completely swamped by Hydranoid's power.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1400+600+800=2800_

_Dharak: 1800-600=1200_

"Dharak…", Barodius muttered, for once caught off guard. "To think Hydranoid would be capable of a _triple_ ability. Heh." He began to press buttons on his Baku Pod. Purple particles appeared, assembling three small devices. "But it won't be enough."

"_Riptor: activated. Smashtor: activated. Exokor: activated_", Barodius's Baku Pod said in a mechanical voice.

Barodius quickly threw forward the devices. "Riptor, Smashtor and Exokor, launch! Lock onto Dharak!"

While still in midair, all three of the "Battle Gear" appeared on the field. Two of them were large claw shaped creatures, standing on large tentacles. Their mouths, relatively small, let out high pitched screeches.

But the third creature was different. Although it as well had a mess of tentacles for legs, the main body was more of a battle station, with a hole large enough for a four legged Bakugan. There was also a large mechanical scorpion tail.

Each of the creatures moved to Dharak's form, placing Dharak in the center of Exokor's interface hole. Riptor and Smashtor each went under Exokor, the tentacles twisting together and disappearing as they united into one massive creature. The last traces of Hydranoid's black energy dissipated at the Colossus system rejuvenated Dharak.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 2800_

_Dharak Colossus: 1800_

"There it is. Dharak Colossus", Alice notified. The last time she saw that weapon, Hydranoid had been completely wiped out. This time, though, they were ready.

"Do you remember this?", Barodius taunted. "It's a familiar situation. You with the higher power level. But I'll wipe you out in one attack!" His Baku Pod revealed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Thunder Prove!**"

Dharak's body began to generate energy, channeling it into the Colossus system. The battle suit enhanced the powers of the already titanic Dharak. The entire battle suit blasted stray lightning bolts in all directions, charring any nearby Bakugan. Other bolts charged against the Third Shield, doing severe damage.

Then, the lightning focused into Exokor's scorpion tail, charging a massive attack. After a moment of that, Dharak Colossus blasted a lightning blast so huge, it made a lightning storm on its own, all of it surging towards Hydranoid.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 2800-700=2100_

_Dharak Colossus: 1800+700=2500_

"Hydranoid, stand your ground!", Alice directed. Her Baku Pod flashed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Havoc Trident!**"

"You will not be my demise!", Hydranoid roared. He quickly gathered energy into his five mouths, condensing them into bright purple orbs within each set of jaws. When ready, Hydranoid took aim at Dharak Colossus, and the lightning he just blasted, and fired all five energy orbs in quick succession.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 2100_

_Dharak Colossus: 2500-500=2000_

The first three of the five energy orbs connected with the giant blast of lightning, canceling it out. This provided a clear shot for the other two orbs to connect with the monumentally sized Bakugan, causing twin explosions. The explosions made a haze that covered Dharak's side of the field.

"Did that do it?", Alice muttered in question.

"Not even close!", Dharak roared. As the haze cleared, it was revealed that the entire Colossus system was covered in a dome, glowing with purple energy so intense, it masked the colossal form within.

"How did that pathetic shield defend you?", Hydranoid demanded.

"Ha!", Barodius jeered. "With the Colossus system enhancing **West Wall Shield**, your attacks are absolutely worthless!"

_Blackout Hydranoid: 2100-600=1500_

_Dharak Colossus: 2000+500+600=3100_

"They keep getting ahead…", Alice growled. She was starting to feel a surge of annoyance and anger. She was still strategizing clearly, though. "It's time, Hydranoid!", she projected.

"Yes", Hydranoid agreed. "Do it!"

In response, Alice began to tap buttons on her Baku Pod. The Baku Pod generated purple particles, assembling them into a device.

"_Ready: Helmgund_", the Baku Pod reported.

Alice took the device in hand, taking a sharp inhale before continuing. Finally, after a moment that seemed to stretch to hours on its own, she threw forward the Battle Gear. "Battle Gear… Boost!" As the device connected with Hydranoid's form, a bright purple flash resulted, blinding everyone watching.

When the light dissipated, Hydranoid's Battle Gear was fully deployed. Over each of Hydranoid's hands formed metallic saws south purple centers, which Hydranoid could spin at will. A cannon formed on the right of his head. The cannon was connected to the small of his back, where his top set of wings met, via an elastic purple extension cord, allowing the cannon as much versatility as his own heads.

Barodius's smirk widened ever so slightly. "So they have Battle Gear now…", he murmured.

"How does it feel?", Alice asked.

Hydranoid examined the new cannon, actually feeling where his body ended and the Battle Gear began. It wasn't uncomfortable. Hydranoid glanced at the saw blades on his hands. His previous two evolutions had such saw blades on their chests. This Battle Gear seemingly gave him back a piece of himself he didn't even realize he missed.

"It feels… good", Hydranoid replied. "Let's put it to use, and crush them into dust!"

Alice found herself agreeing with Hydranoid, which almost worried her. Almost, except she was focusing too much on the battle to explore the feeling.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1600_

_Dharak Colossus: 3100_

"Ha. So you've got a shiny new toy", Dharak said. "It won't mean anything next to _real_ power."

"Bring it", Alice challenged.

"Gladly", Barodius countered. His Baku Pod created another ability. "**Ability Activate! High Skewed Waiver!**"

At once, the entirety of Dharak Colossus began following a purple hue, their power increasing dramatically. The mouths of Riptor and Smashtor opened up, as did Dharak's mouth. Along with Exokor's scorpion tail, purple energy was charging in each of them.

"Annihilate them!", Barodius ordered. At once, all four pieces of Dharak Colossus fired, sending multiple beams of dark energy straight ahead.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1600-900=700_

_Dharak Colossus: 3100+900=4000_

Alice examined her new choice of attack. Within a moment, she had her response loaded via her Baku Pod. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate!**", she shouted. "**Helmgund Carnage!**"

The saw blades on Hydranoid's hands began to whir, being spurred on from the new ability. As the several dark blasts were about to hit Hydranoid, he responded by using the blades to block.

"Ha! You just got that toy and you _already_ want to break it?", Barodius mocked.

"Shut up", Alice called. "Hydranoid!"

As if in response, Hydranoid pushed forward with the saw blades. The dark energy broke apart, the Helmgund proving stronger in this instance.

"What?!", Dharak exclaimed.

"Open wide, Dharak!", Hydranoid raged. The cannon began to light up a combined purple and white energy, which grew largely in a two second time period. When it was ready, Hydranoid shot a beam of energy from the cannon at Dharak.

There was no time to react. Dharak was consumed in a flash of purple light, screaming in pain.

"Dharak! What are you doing?!", Barodius outraged. "You still have the lead!"

"Check again!", Alice corrected.

Barodius looked at his Baku Pod to see what Alice was seeing.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 700+300+400=1400_

_Dharak Colossus: 4000-2400-400=1200_

"Both Bakugan were set back to base, then you transferred 400?", Barodius noted. "Impossible!"

"It just happened", Alice said plainly. As she spoke, one side reverted in defeat. The other followed, but victoriously returning to their battler's hand.

_Barodius: 60%_

Barodius kneeled to retrieve Dharak and the Colossus system. When he did, he rose, looking at Alice differently.

"I see now, Alice", Barodius said. "I know why we constantly seek to battle each other. After all this time, I understand. We are the champions of our own sides, but there's a reason for that, too."

"What are you talking about?", Alice demanded.

"When facing a truly powerful opponent, you'd do anything to achieve victory", Barodius said. "You came here because _my_ agents, on _my_ orders, threatened you. You came to end that threat."

"We came to protect Neathia", Alice argued. She tried to pull it off, but Barodius simply scoffed.

"Yes, and I'm here to make a Gundalian empire", he replied sarcastically. "But that's a front. As is _your_ hero persona. Your friends may truly have that reason, but for you, it is a facade. You hold a dark spirit within you that rivals even my own. I daresay if I haven't made you an enemy, we may have been allies!"

"You don't know what you're talking about!", Alice yelled, fighting hard to contain her anger.

"You came here to survive. You came because, like me, you realize only the strongest can survive. Only the strongest _should_ survive!"

Everything that happened to Alice seemed to boil over within those moments. Being overtaken by a dark, separate persona, and the stress it caused. Fighting against the Vexos for New Vestroia, losing her beloved grandfather in the process. Fighting against Zenoheld, with Leonidas being destroyed by Hydron. And then, spending months under Gundalia's threat, with the knowledge that _she_ was the specified target.

Masquerade had never really left. His dark tendencies remained - and Alice was vulnerable to them, more than most. She gave in fully once before, when battling Shadow Prove and his Hades. But now, she was being pushed even further than then.

"Only the strongest should survive", Barodius repeated. "You understand that. So go on! Let us decide who the strongest is!"

"Enough!", Alice snapped, throwing a last Gate Card onto the field. Taking a breath to keep her mind acute, she picked up Hydranoid. "Hydranoid, no holding back here."

"We'll obliterate them", Hydranoid promised.

"Bakugan, brawl!", Alice yelled, throwing in Hydranoid's ball form. "Bakugan, stand!"

"Bakugan, brawl!", Barodius yelled, engaging Dharak _and_ the Colossus system in one throw. "Bakugan, stand! Darkus Dharak Colossus!"

One after another, Hydranoid and Dharak arrived on the battlefield, Dharak with his Colossus system, Hydranoid with hits own power, and both ready to fight.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900_

_Dharak Colossus: 1600_

"You ready for our last bout, Hydranoid?", Dharak challenged. "You and I both know it ends here."

"You will not overcome me again!", the five headed Bakugan declared.

"Come, Alice", Barodius called. "Embrace your darkness and battle with everything you've got!"

"You don't know me!", Alice insisted, annoyed. Her Baku Pod flashed another two abilities. "**Double Ability Activate! Gazer Barrage, plus Hyper Lash Impact!**"

Each of Hydranoid's heads opened their mouths, an orb of purple energy being formed in the maw of each mouth Hydranoid possessed. In unison, the five heads released his attack in Dharak's direction. But this time, it wasn't an isolated attack. As soon as the orbs left Hydranoid's mouths, Hydranoid prepared another set, firing it in the same fashion as before. The pattern went on and on, seemingly endlessly.

At the same time, Each of Hydranoid's eight wings extended small metallic mini heads from their tips. Each head was connected to the main body via a metallic rope like neck. As soon as they were out, each mini head began charging purple energy, gathering strength for an attack. When Hydranoid's heads began their barrage, Hydranoid quickly released the energy, shooting it out in another barrage of short beams, colored purple.

All of Hydranoid's energy projectiles flew through the air, practically unchallenged by gravity, air resistance or opposing attacks. Due to the immense size of the Colossus system, nearly every one would connect with Dharak or his battle suit, and evasion was not an option.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 900+400+400=1700_

_Dharak Colossus: 1600-400-300=900_

But neither Barodius nor Dharak were ones to evade power. They'd meet it head on. In response, he had his Baku Pod reveal another ability. "**Ability Activate! Darkness Glow!**", he yelled.

Dharak began to channel more energy into his twin horns. The two started glowing purple, with bolts of lightning crackling through the air. Before he unleashed the lightning, though, the Colossus system contributed, transferring energy into Dharak, who focused it into his lightning blast. That made it all the more intense.

With a guttural roar, belying power, Dharak unleashed his lightning, sending it to intercept all of Hydranoid's barrage. Lightning destroyed energy orbs and beams, going onward to threaten Hydranoid.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1700-600=1100_

_Dharak Colossus: 900+600=1500_

"Keep going, Hydranoid!", Alice encouraged, unfazed by the incoming lightning. Her Baku Pod revealed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Blackout Trident!**"

Hydranoid opened the mouths of each of his heads, the maws within gathering energy. The energy condensed into purple and black orbs, five in number. The condensed energy was far more intense than even the Terminal Impact. In a single instant, Hydranoid launched all five at once, aimed at Dharak Colossus.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1100+500=1600_

_Dharak Colossus: 1500-500=1000_

The five energy orbs connected eighth three lightning, the point far closer to Hydranoid than Dharak. The lightning consumed two of the five orbs, but was destroyed in the process. The three remaining orbs kept going throughout the air, heading for Dharak.

"Impressive attack, Hydranoid", Dharak growled. "But you cannot overpower me."

"Keep telling yourself that", Hydranoid replied.

"I will not be taken down by anyone!", Barodius stated. "Not even you." His Baku Pod displayed another ability. "**Ability Activate! West Wall Shield!**"

Once more, Dharak Colossus expended their combined energy, creating a dome of dark purple energy around them. The dome shimmered with excess energy, even as Hydranoid's energy orbs neared. When they got, they caused identically sized explosions on the shield.

After a moment, it was clear that the shield was completely intact even after Hydranoid's power was unleashed on it. When it was taken down, it was by Dharak's own accord, and he was no worse for wear.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1600-500-600=500_

_Dharak Colossus: 1000+500+600=2100_

"So they still want more", Hydranoid muttered. "This is getting annoying."

"You understand now, Alice?", Barodius questioned. "The strongest will survive. _I_ will survive! And you will be ground to oblivion!" His Baku Pod generated another ability. "**Ability Activate! High Skewed Waiver!**"

At once, the entirety of Dharak Colossus began following a purple hue, their power increasing dramatically. The mouths of Riptor and Smashtor opened up, as did Dharak's mouth. Along with Exokor's scorpion tail, purple energy was charging in each of them. At once, all four pieces of Dharak Colossus fired, sending multiple beams of dark energy straight ahead.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 500-900=0_

_Dharak Colossus: 2100+900=3000_

But Alice was ready. She quickly had her Baku Pod reveal another two abilities. "**Double Ability Activate! Deathly Enforcement, plus Singularity!**"

Hydranoid suddenly became coated in a thick aura of dark energy, which hid his form from view and increased his power tremendously. Only ten purple dots could be made out: Hydranoid's ten eyes, glowing with the power increase. Hydranoid roared in challenge to Dharak.

After Hydranoid roared, something changed in the aura surrounding him. Instead of being a simple coating of energy, it began drawing in the air around it, becoming a gravitational force.

It drew in Dharak Colossus's energy blasts at an even faster rate. However, as the blasts hit, they were simply absorbed into the aura, heightening Hydranoid's power all the more. Then, dark purple energy was denman from Dharak Colossus and joined Hydranoid's power, giving him the upper hand.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 0+900+500+1400=2800_

_Dharak Colossus: 3000-1400=1600_

"Ha!", Barodius mocked. "You used that combination in our last battle. You're getting desperate, aren't you?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures", Alice replied. "You're right. Only the best will survive this battle. Only it won't be the one who relies on an excessive battle suit."

"You cannot deny the power it gives us. Perhaps you need another demonstration!", Barodius shouted. His Baku Pod created another two abilities. "**Double Ability Activate! Evil Blast, plus Thunder Prove!**"

Dharak opened his mouth, amassing energy within. Before unleashing his power, he allowed the Colossus system to channel energy into Dharak, maximizing the power of the ability. A moment later, Dharak unleashed a beam of dark purple energy. The beam began tearing up the ground before centering on Hydranoid, leaving a large trail in its wake.

At the same time, Dharak's body began to generate a different kind of energy, channeling it into the Colossus system. The battle suit enhanced the powers of the already titanic Dharak. The entire battle suit blasted stray lightning bolts in all directions, charring any nearby Bakugan. Other bolts charged against the Third Shield, doing severe damage.

Then, the lightning focused into Exokor's scorpion tail, charging a massive attack. After a moment of that, Dharak Colossus blasted a lightning blast so huge, it made a lightning storm on its own, all of it surging towards Hydranoid.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 2800-800-700=1300_

_Dharak Colossus: 1600+800+700=3100_

The two energy attacks blended together, making a huge energy blast. Either one alone would be devastating, but together, they were an impossibly powerful attack.

"Don't worry, Hydranoid!", Alice encouraged, her Baku Pod displaying another two abilities. "We'll keep going until they stay down! **Double Ability Activate! Chaos Armageddon, plus Fusion Ability Epsilon Devastation!**"

Each of Hydranoid's five heads opened their mouths, beginning to channel an almost excessive level of energy into each one. The energy began appearing within each maw as a condensed blast of swirling black energy. Growling with the fresh power influx, Hydranoid blasted his energy into the blast of energy and lightning currently threatening him. The point of collision moved towards Dharak, until it got in between Hydranoid and Dharak.

Then, the fusion ability took effect. Hydranoid's black energy blast nearly doubled in size, with three blast traveling through his stream of energy. The point of collision moved even closer to Dharak, but the two boats ended up destroying each other in a massive explosion. Neither Bakugan was significantly affected by the explosion, but both were tiring down.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1300+600+800=2700_

_Dharak Colossus: 3100-600=2500_

Alice was breathing heavily. She was running out of ability cards to use against Barodius and Dharak, and they were still going strong. And Alice was going closer and closer to the darkness Barodius had identified within her. If this battle didn't end soon, she would be pushed over that ledge.

"No hesitation, Dharak! Tear them apart!", Barodius yelled. His Baku Pod constructed another ability. "**Ability Activate! Exodus Waiver!**"

Dharak began to feel another power surge flowing through him, once more being assisted by his Colossus system. His mouth opened, the maw within glowing a combination of black and dark purple. After only a second, Dharak unleashed a large beam of dark energy, aimed right at Hydranoid.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 2700-800=1900_

_Dharak Colossus: 2500+800=3300_

There was no time for Hydranoid to evade, so all he could do was take the attack as best he could. He endured it, but when it subsided, the hydra all but collapsed.

"Hydranoid, no!", Alice exclaimed.

"What do you even fight for?", Barodius asked Alice, more taunting her than testing her beliefs. "Neathia? Your pathetic home, Earth? I don't believe it."

"Be quiet!", Alice snapped, desperation clearly flaring in her gaze.

"Or do you fight for yourself - the glory of beating the impossible? The legend of the immovable object that bested the unstoppable force?", Barodius continued. "Yes. That would provide quite the legend, wouldn't it?"

"Shut up!", Alice yelled.

"So why do you battle me?", Barodius questioned once again. "What propels you to stand in my way so valiantly?"

Alice was about to shout out again, but reigned herself in to maintain what little was left of her composure.

"Ah. Or is it simply to escape my threat?", Barodius continued. "You wish to survive. If I win this war, I'll be unstoppable. Aided by the captured Neathian Bakugan, you'd never get another chance to stop me."

Alice looked inward. In truth, Barodius was right. That was her inner process. Looking even further, she didn't even find Barodius's suggestion - of her wanting to beat him for the glory of it - all that unagreeable. That _was_ the main thing that had driven Masquerade - a need to be on top for the glory of it. Naga was a power play for him.

Even in Bakugan Interspace, Alice participated in the tournaments. She knew there was nothing the competing kids could do to beat her in the matches. She actively mocked their efforts by _holding back_ whenever possible. Why? For the glory.

"In any case, it doesn't matter", Barodius said, getting Alice out of her thoughts. "You've been an interesting opponent, Alice. But, your interference ends here." In his hand, he held one more handheld object. Throwing it in, he yelled: "Battle Gear… Boost!"

After a few seconds, Dharak had equipped his Battle Gear once more. Two wings made from golden diamonds replaced Dharak's natural wings. A metal attachment between the wings rose high. Another golden diamond was on Dharak's chest, connecting the two wings. Green armor was on Dharak's short limbs. And all if it was contained in the Colossus system, which began integrating with the Battle Gear.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1900_

_Dharak Colossus: 3500_

"You'll never escape your darkness. It shall take you here and now!", Barodius exclaimed. His Baku Pod formed yet another ability. "**Battle Gear Ability Activate! AirKor Zayin!**"

All of the golden parts of Dharak's Battle Gear glowed bright purple, as if corrupted. An innumerable amount of particles, all black in color, rose around Dharak. Those particles began glowing even more intensely as the Colossus system aided the attack, making it the most devastating thing in Barodius's arsenal. After a few seconds to fully charge the attack, Dharak unleashed his Battle Gear's power, sending the black particles in all directions around him.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1900-900=1000_

_Dharak Colossus: 3500+900=4400_

Hydranoid couldn't do anything to stop the shockwave of black energy heading right for him. In seconds, only his heads could be made out from the blast wave. These powerful attack rolled over the field, clearing it off any straggling Bakugan who survived the fallout of the earlier rounds.

Even worse, the shockwave neared the Third Shield, pummeling it with everything Dharak Colossus had. The normally multicolored dome began glowing strictly red, showing heavy, if not fatal, damage to it. A moment later, and pieces of it began falling apart.

Alice watched it all happen. She and Hydranoid were about to watch Neathia burn to the ground. And then they would die.

_Is this how it ends?_, Alice thought to herself. "No", she murmured. "Not like this." She glared at Barodius, so smug and assured of victory. "NOT LIKE THIS!", she roared violently, Barodius hearing her even over the deafening sound of the shockwave. "**GATE CARD OPEN! CHAOS OVERDRIVE!**"

It was at that moment the tide turned. Dharak kept up his attack, but a wall of dark purple energy rose around Hydranoid. He roared aloud with newfound strength as his power level rose drastically. The energy amassed became powerful and intense enough to crack the earth beneath Hydranoid's feet.

The Third Shield had broken, shattered by Dharak's latest offensive, but it hardly mattered anymore. Dharak was the only Gundalian Bakugan left to press the attack. And Hydranoid was resolute on taking him down.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 1000+3400=4400_

_Dharak Colossus: 4400_

"What did you just do?", Barodius wondered.

"It's not obvious?", Alice mock had a new edge to it - a more potent one. Dangerous. Like a cornered animal, Alice resorted to her darkest measures to survive. "Chaos Overdrive raises Hydranoid's power to equal that of his opposition. And that's nowhere near it." In a swift motion, Alice threw her Battle Gear at Hydranoid. "Battle Gear… Boost!"

Within seconds, the Helmgund Battle Gear was fully secured and equipped on Hydranoid. He growled lowly as the saw blades and cannon began glowing purple with a power influx.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 4500_

_Dharak Colossus: 4400_

Barodius's eyes widened as he saw the Battle Gear react to the environment. "The Gate Card integrates with that Battle Gear", he guessed. "Your final battle gun."

"We are not through yet", Dharak announced.

"Yes", Barodius agreed. His Baku Pod created yet another ability. "**Ability Activate! Darkness Waiver!**"

Dharak suddenly glowed a faint aura, channeling energy through his Exokor, which in turn focused it into Riptor and Smashtor. All the pieces then shot the energy outward, through scorpion tail and their mouths, joining it into one compressed beam of blackness, which blasted towards Hydranoid with all the force Dharak Colossus could muster.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 4500-600=3900_

_Dharak Colossus: 4400+600=5000_

Yet another colossally powerful blast was heading towards Hydranoid. But Alice didn't seem daunted at all. Far from it. Her eyes were glinting with rage, as well as something more - possibly elation. Her Baku Pod flashed one final ability.

"**Battle Gear Ability Activate!**", Alice yelled, giving Hydranoid's signal to attack. "**Helmgund… APOCALYPSE!**"

"This is the end, Barodius!", Hydranoid proclaimed. The saw blades began to spin rapidly, at an even greater pace than before. Before that did anything, the cannon locked onto the incoming blast, charging up purple and black energy in reply.

In the same moment, as Hydranoid's attack had finished charging up, two things happened with the Helmgund simultaneously. The saw blades flew off their places on Hydranoid's hands, slicing through the air towards Dharak. When they were confronted by Dharak's black energy, they cut through the blast like a knife through butter.

At the same time, the cannon shot a huge blast of purple and black coloring, heading straight ahead. With the saw blades having neutralized the threat, Dharak was suddenly in severe danger.

The saw blades kept their velocity in the air, connecting with the Colossus system. After leaving deep gashes in the armor, they restarted back to their positions on Hydranoid.

But then, Hydranoid's energy blast hit home. Dharak was practically consumed in the energy, which depleted everything he had. Dharak screamed in pain, being completely overpowered.

_Blackout Hydranoid: 3900+800=4700_

_Dharak Colossus: 5000-800=4200_

"Dharak, do not dare fail me here!", Barodius yelled at his Bakugan. "The Third Shield is destroyed! Victory is ours for the taking! Crush them, and no one will stand in your way!"

Yet all Dharak could give in reply was a painful yell. That he withstood it so long was only due to Barodius's stubbornness. But it was over. As the blast receded, Dharak Colossus was smoking was heavy damage.

"I thought myself… the most powerful… Bakugan…", Dharak groaned. Be began to laugh. "I suppose… I've found… a worthy battler…" Dharak, the Colossus system and AirKor glowed purple, flying towards Alice.

_Barodius: 0%_

Alice caught the captured Bakugan and devices with one hand, showing a bit of grace. The whole time, she kept her eyes trained on the Gundalian Emperor.

Barodius stood silently, his face showing no emotion. He stayed like that for one… two… three seconds. Then, he turned to face his army. His eyes displayed aggravation. "What are you waiting for?", he demanded. "They're weakened! Destroy them!"

The Gundalian army didn't move an inch. They just stood there, watching Alice. The redhead offered no weakness for them to exploit. She realized if they decided to throw in their Bakugan to attack, there was no way Hydranoid could hold them off. But they didn't move.

"What are you waiting for?", Hydranoid roared. "Are you going to fight me?"

"No, they won't", another person said.

Alice turned to the speaker. "Mason", she noted. "I was wondering when you'd show your face." She looked behind him to see his whole team, even Ren. "Whose side are you on?"

"We're not your enemies anymore", Ren assured her. "Keith brought us to the same side. We came to help you, but I guess you didn't need it."

"As for the army," Mason continued, "for longer than any of them have been alive, Dharak was a symbol of Gundalian power. He was the only thing that saved Gundalia from total destruction in the Dark Wars."

"There was even a rite of passage for Gundalian Emperors concerning Dharak", Lena added, stepping forward. "They had to gain Dharak's trust and partnership to name themselves the face of Gundalia. Now that you've captured him, they don't know what to do against you."

"Barodius is experiencing his fall from grace", Jesse said. "As the new master of Dharak, the Gundalian army will respect you."

"They'll fear me", Alice corrected. "Good." She looked at the Gundalian army. "This war is over. Get off of Neathia!", she ordered.

The army panicked, going back to the ships. Within a minute, they were retreating from Neathia. Barodius was abandoned.

Two Castle Knights approached Barodius, apprehending him. The three humanoid figures disappeared, with Barodius going to Neathia's dungeon.

"The Twelve Orders won't be so easy to quit the war", Shun said, stepping up to join the conversation.

"We already schooled them", Zenet continued. "They're locked up in that ship's dungeon."

"Really?", Shun said.

"Barodius _did_ say something about his Twelve Orders being incapacitated", Alice remembered. "Does that mean… Is it really over?"

"I think so", Shun confirmed. "We did it. _You_ did it."

XXX

The Brawlers, and all of their allies, were meeting in a Neathian war room. Queen Serena was holding court. On different holo screens, Barodius and his Twelve Orders were shown locked in prison cells for containment. Another screen displayed a temporary council of war from Gundalia.

"On behalf of Gundalia, and in lieu of Barodius and his Twelve Orders, we surrender all war efforts against Neathia", one Gundalian on the temporary council conceded. "

"We accept the surrender", Serena replied. "Not to worry. Neathia will try to aid your recovery however we can."

The Gundalian nodded, and the screen blinked out.

"You're being too forgiving", Alice said. "They attacked you. If anything, _they_ should be assisting _your_ recovery."

"This war would never have happened if Gundalia was given aid to survive", Serena insisted.

"They never asked", Alice retorted. "They attacked as a first resort. You owe them nothing."

"Your opinion is noted, Alice", the Queen said. "But it doesn't change my decision."

Alice was about to protest again, but shut her mouth. _If you want to give _Gundalia _power over you, it's not my problem_, she thought.

"If you're worried that Gundalia will attack Neathia again, don't", Ren said. "My team will keep them in line. _I_ will keep them in line."

"Yet there remains one more dispute", Keith said. "What shall we do with the Twelve Orders and their Bakugan?"

"I say we imprison them in Gundalia", Sid said. "They're our people."

"They committed war crimes against _Neathia_", Fabia countered. "They're our prisoners. And I don't trust you'll be able to hold them in Gundalia."

"All valid points", Lena replied. "There are still many of Barodius's sympathizers on Gundalia. It may be safer to hold them on Neathia."

"Yeah, whatever", Zenet said. "You can keep them."

"And I say you keep their Bakugan on Neathia, as well", Jesse said. "Those talents could still gather quite the audience on Gundalia."

The five former rogues placed the captured Twelve Order Bakugan on a table, giving up their right to them.

"We'll keep them contained", Fabia promised.

"Thank you for this." She looked at the Guardians present. Not with hostility, but respect.

"My pleasure, your highness", Mason said with a mock salute.

"Can I trust you'll take charge of Gundalia?", Shun asked Ren warily.

"Maybe not yet", Ren replied. "I'll _earn_ your trust, Shun. Gundalia will not be a threat ever again." He looked down. "Gundalia has been ruled by violence for far too long. It's time for a new chapter in our history. A better one."

"See ya soon, guys", Mason said. "And I hope you can figure Dharak out, Alice. It'll give you a lot of leverage on Gundalia." The Gundalians then left the room, leaving to bring order to their home. That left the humans, Vestals and Neathians to conclude the meeting.

As they left, Shun regarded Keith with something just below hostility. "So. Your plan worked", Shun said to Keith.

Ace and Mira approached to back up Keith. "Yeah, it did", Ace said. "Have anything to say, Shun?"

Shun looked at the three of them. "I guess… I was too paranoid about you losing the war for us." His eyes hardened as he continued. "I still think it was reckless," he softened his gaze as he concluded, "but it _did_ pay off in a big way. I'm sorry for provoking the infighting."

"It's alright, Shun", Mira replied. "Let's agree to leave the water under the bridge, ok?"

"I'll agree to that", Shun stated.

"There's one last debate to settle", Volt said. He took a glance at Alice. "Your latest… addition."

"Volt has a point. What are we going to do about Dharak?", Shun asked.

"Is that even a question?", Dan asked in counter. "Dharak's _way_ too dangerous. I say we lock him up."

"Good thinking, Dan", Shun agreed.

The rest of the Brawlers seemed to agree, but Alice glanced at them all, giving a contrary look.

"No", Alice said.

"What are you talking about?", Marucho wondered.

"Dharak is _my_ Bakugan now", Alice stated. "The same as Hydranoid. I have final say in what happens to him."

"The Brawlers have a consensus on his fate", Keith argued.

"I don't care!", Alice snapped. "I'm not giving Dharak up. I don't think he was in full control. I definitely noticed serious friction between him and Barodius."

"So, what?", Keith said.

"Dharak is too much of a threat", Serena said sternly. "Alice, I request that you give up Dharak peacefully."

Alice looked at the Neathian Queen. "I'll give up the Colossus system", she conceded. "That will drastically lower Dharak's threat level. I won't go a single step further, though."

"...Fine", Serena replied curtly.

Wasting not a single moment, Alice formed Riptor, Smashtor and Exokor from her Baku Pod. Taking hold of them, she placed them on the table to be secured by Neathia. Dharak remained in her grip, as per the agreement.

"Alice, are you doing ok?", Shun asked the Darkus human. He had seen this aggressiveness in her once before: when she battled Shadow and Hades. When she had Hydranoid attack a fleeing Shadow Prove. He was suddenly worried about the toll the war took on Alice.

"I'm fine, Shun", Alice brushed off his concern. "Now, are we done here?"

"I can think of nothing else to discuss", Keith said.

"Very well", Queen Serena said with finally. "I call this meeting to an end. Thank you all for your valiant defense of Neathia."

"You're welcome", Alice replied.

"Don't mention it, your highness", Dan said.

The Brawlers, excluding Fabia, left the room, to go to Neathia's transporter room. They faced each other cordially.

"So… I guess this is it", Marucho said. "Dan, Shun, Alice and I go back to Earth. You guys, Keith, Mira, Volt and Ace, go back to Vestal.

"It's not forever", Mira said. "Let me know if you see any new technology, Ok?"

"Only if you agree to the same", Marucho replied.

Coredem floated up to Mira. "I will stay", here declared. "This is my home. I hope you understand, Mira."

"Yes, I do", Mira said. "Coredem, thank you for battling alongside me."

Coredem seemingly gave a nod, before floating out of the room, back to Neathia's civilization.

Afterward, Dan and Ace shook hands with each other, giving nearly identical grins to the other.

"See you soon, Ace", Dan said.

"You know it, Dan", Ace said back.

Dan looked at his Bakugan, Ziperator. "What about you? You staying here?"

"Hardly", Ziperator replied. "We're partners now, Kuso. I go where you go."

"That… that really means a lot", Dan said. "Thanks."

After this, Volt regarded Shun with a friendly manner. "Until next time, Shun", he said.

"Yeah", Shun said. "Hopefully, we won't be having to fight against a world conquering army then."

"Don't I hope so", Volt muttered.

Finally, Alice and Keith gave a hand shake.

"Perhaps, the next time we meet up, we can finally settle the debate on which of us is truly stronger", Keith joked. "I know Helios would appreciate the chance."

"So would Hydranoid", Alice responded. "And so would I."

As they finished their goodbyes, two portals opened up. One locked onto Alice's estate in Moscow. The other locked onto Keith's complex on Vestal. The Destroyer was already remotely piloted to Vestal, so the eight Brawlers gave friendly nods and separated, everyone going back home.

XXX

**And that's it. The final chapter! I really hope you enjoyed. If you did, be sure to follow or favorite the story. If you want to say anything, feel free to leave a review or PM me. Before I go, responses:**

**Alice Gehabich: I give no comment. **

**Pyrus: I'm glad you like my story so much. I have to concede your point about Nurzak. I bought fit it in with my story. And I'm kind of paranoid about copying the anime too much. **

**Until next time, here's the epilogue!**

XXX

Two exceptionally powerful Darkus Bakugan, both partners of the same battler, found themselves in a plain of a planet. Rock pillars decorated the distance. Lush forests rose nearby.

Hydranoid looked completely at ease in New Vestroia, but Dharak kept glancing around.

"I… I know this place", Dharak said, recognition in his tone. "I've been here before."

"You've been to New Vestroia before?", Alice asked. She was in Hydranoid's central head. But she was now looking at Dharak with newfound curiosity.

"Vestroia… Yes, that was its name", Dharak reminisced. "It's been a long time. But… Vestroia was destroyed. A trans-dimensional nova caused by the Perfect Core's destruction. Then, I was at Gundalia, stronger than I ever felt before."

"What are you saying, Dharak?", Hydranoid questioned. "You're not making any sense."

"Yes, he is", Alice said. "Dharak must've been originally from _Vestroia_ when the Perfect Core separated the first time. It must have blasted some of the Vestroian Bakugan to Neathia and Gundalia. That's how Bakugan traveled to those two planets."

"Yes. That is what happened", Dharak confirmed. He was only half present, though. His attention was focused on the horizon. "How did Vestroia survive?"

"It was split into six different worlds, one for each Bakugan Attribute", Hydranoid said. "It stayed like that for a long time, until a Bakugan sacrificed his life and freedom to unite the Perfect Core once again."

"Incredible", Dharak breathed.

"How could you have survived for such a long time?", Alice asked. "It's been centuries. Maybe even a millennium."

"It's not impossible", Hydranoid said. "Nova Lion was able to live for that long."

Alice looked through her memories. Yes, Masquerade was once told of Nova Lion. A Bakugan old enough to remember the separation of Vestroia. But he was destroyed by Naga's mutated Bakugan.

"And I was the strongest of the banished Bakugan", Dharak said. "When the Core exploded, it expelled energy into the banished Bakugan. I think I absorbed more than most. It gave me power - and immortality, I think."

"So that's why I haven't seen any evolved Neathian or Gundalian Bakugan", Alice reasoned. "Their collective DNA was mutated by energy intake, compromising their chances of evolution. The same thing happened to Helios."

"Evolution?", Dharak asked. "Is that how you grew so powerful, Hydranoid? You _evolved_ to this level?"

"I did", Hydranoid replied.

"Ok. Enough with this", Alice said. "We came here to train as a team. Let's get to work."

As Hydranoid and Dharak complied, communicating to each other as best they could, Alice looked inwards, to her last conversation with Shun.

_"I can't do this anymore, Shun", Alice told him. The two were at an empty corridor in Interspace. Alice was trying so hard, so repeatedly, to act like her old version of herself. But, for better or worse, she had changed. "I need a break from… this." _

_"Alice, you don't have to do this alone", Shun said, placing a hand on Alice's shoulder. _

_Alice shook her head, getting out of Shun's contact. "Yes, Shun. I do", Alice said. "I need to go somewhere I can embrace myself without hurting anyone. I _need _this. Take care, Shun." She turned away, breaking into a run. Shun could've caught up to her, but he understood. After a couple of seconds, she was gone. _

XXX

Shun Kazami was locked in a fierce battle in Interspace. Typhoon Ingram was battling a Pyrus Fangoid, and the two were in heavy combat.

The Fangoid's battler, a brunette kid with glasses, a red T-shirt and jeans, was ready to keep battling. He thrust out his hand. "**Gate Card Open!**", he yelled. "**Pyrus Reactor!**"

The ground below suddenly erupted in a bright firestorm, engulfing and powering up the digital Fangoid. He roared as his power level jumped from its base _600_ to _900_.

Ingram flew up into the air, evading any kind of threat from the firestorm below. Up so high, he seemed untouchable to the ground locked Fangoid.

"Try and get a lock on me, now", Ingram taunted.

"It won't be that easy!", the brunette called out. He showed a red Baku Pod, which created an ability. "**Ability Activate! Luna Spartan!**"

Fangoid let out an animalistic roar, the shields on its shoulders glowing and depositing glowing red halos. With another roar, Fangoid sent the halos darting directly at Ingram, who could barely fly upward in a dodge in enough time.

Yet the evasion only bought Ingram fleeting time. Locking onto Ingram, the halos began to spin their trajectories like boomerangs, zero-ing in on Ingram. Ingram evaded them again, but with every passing moment, the halos got faster and faster. It was only a matter of time before Ingram was overcome by the halos.

_Typhoon Ingram: 700-400=300_

_Fangoid: 900_

"Your style is admirable, kid, but it's nothing I haven't seen before", Shun said, pulling out an ability. "**Ability Activate! Armored Melee Protector!**"

As the ability was called, Ingram stopped hits evasive movements, allowing the halos to near him. Ingram's wings almost immediately went to cover the most vulnerable areas on his body. When the halos struck him, they did almost nothing to him.

_Typhoon Ingram: 300+400+400=1100_

_Fangoid: 900_

"Huh?", the kid questioned.

"You are outclassed", Ingram said, beginning a descent downward to confront the Fangoid. The firestorm raged to greet him, but Ingram flew through, unfazed.

Fangoid had no time before Ingram was upon it. One slash from Ingram's armguard was all it took to reduce the Fangoid to ball form.

"No way!", the brunette cried out. There was nothing more he could do to stop his Life Gauge deplete to _0%_.

"And it's over!", an announcer's voice protected through the field. "Shun Kazami successfully defends his title as champion of Bakugan Interspace once again! Can anyone stop this ninja's winning streak?!"

Shun became champion once Alice left. He looked all over the Earth for any sign of her. Nothing. He contacted his allies on other planes. No sign of her. She obviously didn't want to be found.

Sensing weakness in the Brawlers, a fresh surge of battlers came to challenge their supremacy in Interspace. Shun would set them straight. Again and again and again. Until they got the message.

_Alice, I understand why you left_, Shun thought. _I know you need to discover who you _really _are, beyond the Brawlers' pressure. But I hope you figure it out soon. _

"Shun Kazami, I challenge you to battle!"

Shun internally sighed at the new challenger. Obviously, it was just another glory seeking punk. As much challenge as the last battle, at best. But Shun would persevere. He'd do anything to safeguard the Brawlers' legacy. _Her_ legacy.

XXX

Keith was on his laboratory on Vestal's moon. In past times, it was the testing grounds of his most dangerous Bakugan experiments. Nowadays, it was the prison for a single person and his Bakugan.

Keith strode through the halls, having long since memorized the way. He halted as he approached as single cell, holding one blue haired individual.

"Hello, Gus", Keith greeted. Gus said nothing. He merely faced the wall opposite him.

"You're still giving me the silent treatment?", Keith asked. "Gus, I just want to talk."

Gus still said nothing. He acted as if he hadn't heard Keith.

Keith sighed. This was nothing new. He was given the silent treatment each time he confronted Gus. It had been a while, as it was the first time since Keith left for Neathia, but clearly nothing had changed.

"If you want to talk, know that I'll listen", Keith said before leaving the way he came.

However, in his aggravation, he failed to notice a single detail. On Gus's side, rested several dishes of automatically given meals. _Uneaten. _

In a nearby laboratory, Mira was working a console that was monitoring Rex Vulcan's brainwaves. Among the three Bakugan that Gus brainwashed, Vulcan was the only one who hadn't even made any progress to recovery.

"Hey, Vulcan", Mira greeted, not even expecting an answer. "I'm back. Sorry for being absent the past couple weeks."

"He… he left…", Vulcan's voice was heard.

Mira checked the monitor to see an abnormality in Vulcan's brainwaves. "You're finally breaking through. That's great, Vulcan!", she encouraged.

"He left me…", Vulcan groaned.

"Who? Who left you?", Mira asked.

"He left…", Vulcan muttered.

Suddenly, Mira's eyes flashed in worry. "Oh, no. Don't tell me…" She quickly brought up feed for Gus's cell. It showed nothing abnormal. Just Gus standing in his cell.

But then, Mira saw the meals on Gus's side. Ten of them, all uneaten.

With the knowledge that the meals were given at eight hour intervals, Mira rewinded the feed back around 80 hours. She saw nothing out of the ordinary. Gus was just sleeping in his cot.

Mira exhaled a breath of tension. "Vulcan's just having a nervous breakdown", Mira rationalized. "Gus's on a hunger strike. We should do something about that." She was about to close the feed when she noticed something. Rather, the _lack _of something.

The time had come for the meal to arrive. _But it didn't_.

Tension crept up on Mira again. She further examined that feed, using some coding skills to come to a conclusion. "No. No. No no no. It's a prerecorded loop."

There was only one person who benefited from this tampering. That person was also the only one who could shake the ever loyal Vulcan to his core. But that person was locked behind bars.

"Unless…", Mira muttered. She contacted Keith. "Keith, I need you to go into Gus's cell."

"What?", Keith asked. "Mira you're not making sense."

"Do it!", Mira exclaimed.

"Ok, ok", Keith said. After a minute, Keith had entered Gus's cell. Gus gave no reaction, just continually standing in place.

"This is suspicious", Keith admitted. He waved a hand to touch Gus, but he didn't. The hand passed through Gus's form.

"Not suspicious, Keith", Mira corrected. "This is really, _really_ bad."

In his position beside Mira, Vulcan groaned, becoming ever more aware. "He left… Gus left me…", he muttered. "**Revenge…**"

XXX

**Until next time, goodbye! **


End file.
